Winds Of Change
by CCougar42709
Summary: Over a year after graduation, the Hollywood Arts gang have seperated in order to chase their dreams. How will they react when Cat find herself in a suddenly sticky situation?
1. Splitting Atoms

I grab my elbow and stretch while looking out the window.

It's raining heavily. But surely it'll stop soon.

_It doesn't rain in Cali. We have to keep up a reputation._

My phone rattles against the coffee table.

_Guess Rickie texted me back._

I'll check that in a second.

_This is actually kind of peaceful._

Unlike basically the last year and a half plus. With little interlude.

Sorry, let me at least introduce myself. I'm Robbie Shapiro. Graduate of Hollywood Arts Performing High School's Class of 2011.

As you might guess, the timing matches up. The graduation was a year and a half ago. Creeping closer and closer to 2 years than I'm comfortable with.

But it's not like anybody can slow down time.

"_I got everybody together. You sure you want to go to a bar and not like a restaurant?" –Rickie_

"Yeah, I can't design the night around me. I'll be fine." I try reassuring him.

He knows I don't subscribe to the theory that you need alcohol to have a good time. I'll drink to be social but I have a better time if it isn't involved.

_I hate peer pressure._

Reminds me of Rex.

_And Tori._

Such a drama queen. And Rex is well…Rex.

The group I hung out with at Hollywood Arts…well, there's a story after the story.

If that makes sense. I'll just get right to it.

The last time I saw Victoria Vega was graduation day. That was the last time any of us saw her in person. She promised to keep in touch.

The first sign was her not answering anyone's texts. Within a few weeks Andre was frantic. Then Jade got tired of his conspiracy theories about her moving and looked her up.

Where Andre was instantly validated.

Tori moved to New York. Something about Broadway and a fat contract with a record label.

Everybody was shocked. And enraged. She ditched us. We understood that people weren't going to live a few blocks from one another and we might not see each other much, but what Tori did…

I'm still mad. She's slowly becoming a name. Mostly because of her singing, which I have always said is better than her acting. The Broadway thing hasn't exactly panned out.

Her first show was reviewed ok, but she was replaced a few weeks later. According to the always reliable "sources" she let it go to her head and became a pain in the ass, and since she had literally done nothing except two shows they fired her.

And that show took off. Without her.

Her and Jade are near each other geographically. Jade's with family in New Jersey, also trying to get a break and bust into the Broadway scene. As long as they don't see each other Jade won't murder her. Beck made her promise him that before she left last September. He jokingly called it the "Tori Act".

_I wouldn't mind if Jade gave her a piece of her, and collectively our mind._

In a interview with a small magazine that popped up in my email only because I had "Tori Vega" as an alert, she said a boatload of crap. Depicted HA as a torture chamber, bullied by Jade, weird people, Hollywood culture is revolting and she considered herself lucky to get out.

After seeing that, I disabled the alert and blocked her on Splashface. I don't care about her 160 character thoughts.

_We're all done with her._

Sorry, I was talking about Jade. She's ok last time I talked to her. Tiny apartment on Staten Island, and she has to commute just to do laundry but she's happy. She always has been a minimalist, but she won't say no to a little extra.

I view stuff like a washer and dryer to be essential to be self sufficient, but it is the Tri State area and space is limited. Makes sense to me that she had to take less to eventually get more.

She and Beck are still together. Lots of internet dates, and he's gone up to see her twice. Once was a planned visit and the other was a surprise on her first night of her first show outside of the West Coast. She had like a 30 second cameo and said only three words, but Beck ponied up the cash and saw all 30 seconds and heard all 3 words in person.

From what he told me when he got back, she broke down in his arms. She won't admit it but the grind of busting into the East Coast acting scene is harder than it is out here. And she's getting worn down. She doesn't have the cash to come visit us, but Splashface keeps everybody pretty much up to date. I spoke to her once this week on there, saying she looked nice in her newest dress.

She sent back a smiley face. And hashtagged "Thank you"

_I should probably text her._

She never changed her number. I still have everyone's number except Tori. If I get asked I say "I lost it".

_You can guess what I really did with it._

Beck still lives out here. He is filming a TV show now, which sounds pretty good. I saw it pop up on my feed the other day. Something about trying to find and escape from a serial killer. I admit I only scanned and that was a few weeks ago. Sounds intriguing though, and I'll definitely check it out.

_Speaking of texts, I need to get together with him. Get him his pearPhone charger back._

I can't blame him for not wanting to spend $40 on a new charger. He got the pearPhone 5 with the new dock and cord that costs $40.

It's so stupid, and that's partially why I'm not getting the 5. I'm happy with the 4S.

His apartment is on the other end of LA, near the UCLA campus. He's not one for class though, he's more there for the social scene and parties.

Andre's near him too. DJ, making his own jams and carving a niche out of a packed industry.

Out of the 5 of us, he's the most commercially successful. Beck's pilot should be shooting soon, I don't try to get what he's getting, partially because it's apples and oranges, Jade's scraping by and Cat's mini empire she lucked into is for whatever reason dormant.

I'll get into Cat later.

But Andre is busy almost every weekend and most week days in the studio. Most of his Splashface posts are about working in the studio. I saw him about a month ago, and he looked tired but happy.

_That leaves Cat._

I really don't like talking about her. So I suggest listening good. Maybe even taking notes. Ok? Because this might be the only time I talk about her extensively.

She's here in LA too. Just got back from shooting a movie in Canada with Sam from iCarly. Haven't seen her since last November. For a multitude of reasons.

Primarily, it's too painful for me to think much about her. Remember back around junior year? I sung her a song specifically for her. I loved her. LOVED HER.

Did she notice?

Nope, she's Cat Valentine. She just merrily went on her way, bouncing from guy to guy, oblivious to my feelings for her. Talking to Beck and Jade about it, it was a open secret. Everybody knew I liked Cat.

Except her of course. She finally got burned May of Senior year. Her boyfriend at the time…well…

It wasn't good. They had sex. Cat thought it was more. He didn't. He broke her heart 3 weeks later.

I punched him three days after that.

Cat? Still oblivious. New boyfriend, just as happy as ever. Apparently she went thru a bad breakup since the last time I saw her, but I couldn't tell you the details. As I told you, I try to keep as much space between us as I can.

Helps that she doesn't know or care.

I don't follow her on Splashface. She doesn't follow me, but she has so many followers thanks to her amazing covers she hasn't noticed.

Those covers got her signed with a music label, the same one that signed Bieber, Britney and Taylor Swift. Fittingly, all but Bieber left within a year of being signed.

Makes sense now. Cat has been working on, or at least has posted that she's been working on music since the July after graduation. She was signed by them not even two months after graduation.

With all that said how many songs do you think she's released? I'll let you guess.

…

…

You ready?

1.

One measly song. She's said in interviews that she's written at least 27. She took a picture of a CD of a supposed album, but just a rough cut.

That was a year ago. She released a single last November. That's almost a year. It'll almost assuredly be a year due to the machinations of promotions, and press leading up to a new release.

She still posts about recording new music. I'm skeptical of her actually getting a full album out. She has a roomful of talent. She's one of this generation's best voices, if not THE best voice. Her talent is practically infinite.

Yet only 1 song. She's done a few covers, but they haven't really been any good.

I blame her attempts to stay on stage honestly. If you want to sing, sing. If you want to act, act. There isn't anyone out there that can do both simultaneously and she's proving that. Both her singing and acting have been subpar.

I haven't enjoyed any of her work really since graduation. She's stretched herself too thin. Maybe the label thinks just like me and is waiting for improvement. But if so, why not order her ass into the studio, sit her down and say she can't do both. She needs to concentrate on one, do that then maybe move back to the other.

Sorry…I'm sort of irrational when she comes up. But you can kind of see why. Broken heart, wasting her vast potential, haven't seen her…

According to the others she's got a new boyfriend. Haven't met him, Jade said they met at a new year's party.

I only noticed because although I don't follow her, I can't stay away from her Splashface page.

I check every couple of days. I really shouldn't check at all. That's how I know so much. She just got back into town two days ago, and hasn't said much since.

She doesn't usually reply to the group's occasional tweets to her, mainly because her 3.5 MILLION followers dwarf our little group of 5.

We can text her anyway. I don't because I don't trust my own self control. I can't break my silence of almost 5 months just to blow up on her for no reason.

Not that she'd care anyway. She didn't even reply to my last text.

"Happy birthday Cat!"

_Nothing._

Enough about her. I'll talk about me briefly. I'm ok. Still in Southern California. In my own place now. Job. Girlfriend. Her name is Megan. Met her over 2 years ago. Been dating her ever since last St. Patrick's Day. Almost 8 months.

Since graduation I started my own little comedy circuit, touring the country and making people laugh, 300 to 5,000 at a time. I enjoy it. Just got back from a tour a few weeks ago. Went to Texas, Montana, Florida, Puerto Rico and the Bahamas. All paid for by a company that sponsors the whole thing. That was all luck really.

The first show I did after graduation the owner of Deka, the shoe company was in the audience. I brought the house down, and he approached me afterwards about a tour. All I have to do is be funny, sit in front of a small sign when I perform and wear their shoes. No direct partnership, barely noticeable. I like it, the old days of blatant advertising are over.

I'm glad to be home. Back to my regular job when I'm not on tour. Speaking of that, it's at a Pear Store. I'm an associate, one of those people that wears a shirt and helps you when you walk in. I like it.

_Satisfies my inner nerd._

What's better is I get to wake up beside my baby.

Don't worry, not an actual, crying baby. Megan. We live together. She works in an office part time, goes to school at USC in the rest of her time, as she likes to joke.

Living together saves money on bills, and we get to see each other daily.

It's a serious relationship. We've done what you'd expect couples to do, and it's starting to come to mind that maybe I might marry Megan.

It has been 8 months, and barely an argument. She's amazing. Always supportive and never is patient when I leave home.

_Buzz Buzz._

I blink and notice the rain has stopped, just as I predicted.

_How long did I stand there, my legs are tired…_

I sit back down on the couch, movie paused from when I decided to stretch my legs and grab my phone.

"_Ok, I'll give everyone the address. See you at 10."- Rickie_

_What time is it now?_

9!

I gotta hop in the shower.

Hopefully when I get back from the bar Megan is home from the library.


	2. I Want To Be Your Everything

"So things have been good with you?" Andre asked as I leaned back in my chair.

"Yeah, been back in town for a few weeks, back at actual work and things are good. What have you been up to?"

We're chilling at Karaoke Dokie. My text to Beck about getting him his charger back somehow got Andre involved and morphed into us all meeting here today.

I haven't been here in forever, but I'm glad to be back. Lots of good memories, and the food isn't bad either. Best wings in town.

"Oh, nothing much. Just work work work. Doing what I do. You feel me?"

"I gotcha man. But you just released an album I thought?" I ask.

"Yeah, but the hip hop game moves so fast that I really can't stop working. Gotta keep on my grind."

"Wow. Cutthroat."

"Yeah. Beck!" He said, popping up.

I turn to see Beck Oliver walking this way, clean shaven and not looking any different than any other time. Maybe a bit older but that's normal.

"Hey guys. Good to see ya!" He smiled, slapping my hand.

"Nice to have ya man." Andre smiled as Beck went behind me and sat down.

"So what's up? I'm not intruding on anything am I?" He asked.

"Oh no." I say.

"What would there be to interrupt?" Andre asked.

"I dunno. Something you wouldn't want me to know?" He jokingly asked.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress jumped in before Andre or I could reply.

"Um, lemonade would be fine please." He smiled at her.

"Be right out with it." She smiled back flirtatiously.

"You aren't interrupting." I said.

"Good. You still working on a new project?" Beck asked Andre.

"Yeah, is that weird or something?" He replied.

"No, it just seems like you just finished working on one." Beck answered.

"See?" I add on, getting a odd look from Beck.

"Eh. I'm just doing my job. If that's weird, not my problem." Andre said with a smile.

"Not criticizing man. We're with you all the way." Beck smiled.

"Yep. Thanks again for hooking us up last month. It's Megan's work out music." I add on.

"Work out music or…_work out music_?" Beck teased me.

"Gym work out." I reply quickly.

"It can be used both ways." Andre smiled.

"Oh stop it you guys." I say, effectively ending the conversation by taking a drink.

The waitress stopped by quickly to give Beck his lemonade and I took the moment to glance around.

Nobody's performing right now, but that could change at any moment.

"Hey look, our picture is still up there." Andre said, looking behind him.

I glance up. It still is.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Beck said fondly.

I bite back my retort.

_I can't._

"We crushed that song. It was perfect too." I say.

It was. It was the week of talent show for school senior year. I was going to do a duet with Cat. She was reluctant to sing with me, something about drowning me out. Beck and Andre were also singing duets with the girls.

It was our last one. We wanted to do it well. It was huge. It was glory's last shot.

Until Beck inadvertently introduced his friend, the star quarterback at Ridgeway to us.

We all got shunted to the side. The girls skipped rehearsal every day for a week. They even forgot to come on show day. Sikowitz flunked them. They didn't seem to care, since Austin was coming to lunch later.

So the three of us came up with a new plan.

_Revenge._

Beck was livid at Jade. Andre, who by now had admitted to us that he liked Tori wasn't happy and you can imagine me and Cat.

So we "overheard" that they were going to Karaoke Dokie, and concocted a plan.

_(Flashback)_

_I calmly sneak back to the back and make sure my guitar is ready. Everything else is a go. Girls are drooling over Jordan. Beck bought their table some wings, and they think it's 'Compliments of the chef'._

_More like a slap to their face._

"_We good?" Beck asked, popping up from nowhere._

"_Yeah." I sighed. "They're eating the wings and drooling."_

_He frowned, but seemed to take the information in stride._

"_Sorry about Jade." I say nervously._

"_It's ok." He said dismissively._

"_It's not and you know it dude." I reply hotly._

"_Yeah, but we're about to make our feelings clear. I could say the same about you and Cat or Andre and Tori." Was his reply._

"_Not really. This just gets me one step closer to me letting her go at graduation. Just another step. She has shown she doesn't like me the same way." _

"_She does dude. I've told you this many times."_

"_Are you sure? This is Cat we're talking about." I ask._

_Suddenly his phone alarm goes off._

"_Showtime. I better get in place. Andre's ready by the way." He said, dashing off._

_I signal to the drummer and he gives me a thumbs up._

"_And now, a three man act with a newly released song. Give it up everybody!" A unfamiliar voice said, then the curtain started to raise._

_I began strumming my guitar, heart pounding._

_Now or nothing._

"_Four letter word. But I don't have the guts to say it." I sang._

_Then Beck stepped out of his corner. I barely saw it out of the corner of my eye._

"_Smile til it hurts. Let's not make it complicated." He sang, then Andre jumped in too._

"_We got a story, But I'm about to change the ending. You're perfect for me, and more than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now, I gotta let you know somehow…"_

"I'll be your shelter, I'll be your storm.  
I'll make you shiver, I'll keep you warm.

_Whatever weather, Baby I'm yours.  
Be your forever, Be your fling.  
Baby, I will be your everything." We all sang.  
__[ Lyric from: lyrics/b/boys_like_girls/be_your_ ]__  
"We used to say, that we would always stick together. But, who's to say, that we could never last forever?" Andre began next to Tori suddenly._

_Then Beck hopped in, sidling up to Jade._

"_Girl, got a question. Could you see yourself with somebody else? Cause I'm on a mission, and I don't wanna share, I want you all to myself right now. I just wanna scream it out."_

_I glance up to see Jade looking downright frightened, but not in a scary way._

"I'll be your shelter, I'll be your storm.  
I'll make you shiver, I'll keep you warm.

_Whatever weather, Baby I'm yours.  
Be your forever, Be your fling  
Baby, I will be your everything." We all sang. Beck and Andre started moving around the room._

_Then came my solo._

"No matter what you do, I'll be there for you…  
And every time you close your eyes, I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing. Baby, I will be your everything."

_Another glance up, and the girls are turned towards me. I barely register the guys' fist bumps to my shoulders that mean we're doing good. _

_Now they're making their moves on the girls Andre picked out according to our plan: Find the hottest in the room, outside of Tori, Jade and Cat._

_Then came Andre's brief solo._

"_I'll be your shelter, I'll be your storm.  
I'll make you shiver, I'll keep you warm…"_

_Then all three of us jumped in._

"_Whatever weather, Baby I'm yours! Be your forever, Be your fling. Baby, I will be your everything."_

"_Baby, I will be your everything." Sang Andre_

_Then Beck alternated. "Baby, I will be your everything."_

"_Baby, I will be your everything." Andre countered._

"_Oh baby I, baby I will." I piped in._

"_Baby, I will be your everything." Andre sang._

"_I will! I tell ya I will!" I chime one last time._

_Then Beck put the bow on it._

"_Baby, I will be your everything."_

_The room burst into thunderous applause and I look up from my guitar playing to see Beck and Andre hugging two absolute 10's._

_Good job Andre._

_Then they turned to me and waved me over. I grabbed my guitar, stood, acknowledged the crowd and walked over._

"_Hi, I'm Robbie." I said to a blonde girl, handing Beck my guitar and sitting in front of her._

"_Megan. That was quite the song." She smiled, seemingly sincerely._

"_Give it up for Andre Harris, Beck Oliver and Robbie Shapiro!" The guy said, sending the room into more cheers and applause. We turned and smiled._

_The girls look stunned. Austin looks amazed, like he didn't know we had it in us._

"_Thank you." I smile at her, taking the drink that the waitress was offering me._

_I overhear one of the other girls ask Beck "Why'd you come over here?"_

"_Oh, no reason. Just ended up over here, next to you three beautiful girls." He smiled his charming smile._

_Weird thing was, Andre's girl turned back to him and Megan looked back to me._

"_Did you like it?' I asked her._

"_Loved it." She smiled back, sunglasses above her forehead._

"_Uhm, guys?" A familiar voice asked._

_Beck, Andre and I turn to see Tori, Jade and Cat standing right in front of me._

"_I got this. Follow me." I stand, basically ordering them to follow me._

_I walk all the way outside, with the promise that we could come back in from the hostess._

_Once the door is closed, Jade's nice girl act fell._

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_A song." I reply coolly._

"_No it wasn't, that was a statement!" Tori borderline yelled._

_I keep my cool. "Whatever. Believe what you want. Not my problem."_

"_What about those girls?" Jade asked._

"_What about them?" I ask naively, acting at the same time._

"_You can't just sit with them!" Jade retorted._

_"Yeah we can. We left you with Austin, you should leave us with them."_

_"No!" Yelled Jade._

_"Why not? It's the same thing." I bit at her._

_"No it's not!" Jumped in Tori._

_"Yeah it is. We don't like them. We just want a good time." I reply icily._

"_I don't think—" Cat began, but my temper snapped at the sound of her voice._

_"Be quiet. Just shut up. You and Jade have boyfriends! I would have expected more of you too Tori! And then you go off chasing Austin. That's a slap in the face. An insult! To both of your boyfriends! Why don't you three and Austin leave and go have "fun" like you have the last week during rehearsal and talent show? And let us have some fun. For once in our lives."_

_All three of them look shell shocked. Tori looks scared and all three have backed away._

_I march back inside, stopping their server on the way to their table._

"_Can we box them up and get my friend his check?" I asked, gesturing to Beck._

"_Yes sir, be right back." He said, then dashing off._

_I sit back at the table._

"_I'm back. Sorry about them. They won't be bugging us anymore." I smile at Megan, who lit up._

_I glance in their direction and see they ignored my advice._

"_Who are they?" She asked, also looking over._

"_Friends from our school. Don't worry about them." I say as Cat glanced at us._

_Their waiter was boxing them up, with Austin looking bewildered. Then he came over for Beck to sign their check._

"_Please sign sir…"He asked, extending the bill._

_The girls' jaws dropped._

_I think they know what just happened._

"_They don't look happy." Megan said as Beck signed and handed their bill back._

"_Who cares? So have you ordered or do you wanna do that now?" I ask, turning my back on Tori, Jade and Cat._

_The girls quietly grabbed their food and their Austin and left._

_Thankfully._

_(End flashback)_

"That was a good song." Beck smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, haven't heard it in forever." Andre added.

Then our 3 orders of wings came in. Over the next 35 or so minutes we caught up.

Beck can't really talk about his new role, just that he is not a serial killer, but the main good guy. From what little he could say it sounded awesome, and he'd let us know when it was coming on TV.

Both of them seemed very interested in my recent tour. Lots of questions, especially about my stop in Houston, Texas, where neither of them believed my claim that the girls there are just as good as they are here.

Hard to believe but it's true.

Other than that it was just good natured ribbing from the others. I took some crap about Megan, Beck about Jade, and Andre about his many fleeting flings.

The time passed too fast, and before we knew it Beck had to get to set for rehearsal.

"See you around man." He hugged Andre in the parking lot.

"Yeah, we gotta do this more often." I said before we hugged.

Then we all went our separate ways. I'm headed to work.

_Buzz Buzz._

I ignore it until the next stoplight.

"_Robbie! I need to talk to you! When can you come over?" –Cat_

_CAT?_

You talk about random.

I don't totally believe it until I pull into the mall parking lot and double check that it is indeed Cat.

_I can't believe it._

Unbelievable.

I'm busy until 10 tonight, and then I'm catching Megan in the library with a late dinner over probably a Chem II book.

I reply "Tomorrow sometime. I'm busy the rest of today. Sorry."

Then I put my phone in my pocket, walk into work and forget she even texted me.


	3. Mixed Bag

I always feel out of place here. I'm the same age as most of these people.

But I'm not as smart. I know this. There's a reason that I don't go to college.

I'm not that smart.

I am intelligent, but school isn't my thing. I'm good at acting, knowing random things and how to slip into somebody else's skin seamlessly.

But those are skills, not smarts.

I can blend into a crowd easily, which comes in handy in situations like this.

_When you are surprising your girlfriend at the library._

And USC has huge crowds at this time of day. It's right around noon, and most people are going either to class or to lunch.

Megan, my stupendously smart, amazingly dedicated girlfriend is staying in the library like she always seems to do.

She has a Medicine and Society class at 4:30, and so she's doing her normal routine of reserving a cubicle for lack of a better term, but enclosed for the duration.

The library people call it "Intensive Study Chambers".

Looks like Hell in a Cell to me. Granted, I am a bit claustrophobic with walls but still it doesn't seem like a place you want to be.

I guess the counter to that is "Who likes to study?"

Which goes back to the smarts and the whole types of intelligence debate. I have a family friend who teaches over at Cal-Berkeley and she is a firm believer in that stuff, along with different learning styles.

Public School drives her nuts, and she was thrilled when I was accepted into Hollywood Arts.

She teaches the class on learning styles for god's sake.

Sorry, way off topic. Megan and her hyperbaric type study chamber. She reserved it and got text reminder this morning.

Problem was, it was sent at 6 AM. We were both asleep at the time. Her phone buzzing woke me up, to see what it was.

Leading me here. I was looking for a filler in between waking her up, and my meetings at 3. I think they gave me more tour dates.

_Keeps me busy._

I bought some good stuff for us to eat on her soon to be induced study break. I dropped by our little sandwich shop and snagged her favorite sandwich, chips, yogurt and a sparkling lemonade.

I got a turkey and ham combo sandwich, chips and a mineral water. The fruit punch. "Revive" as they've coined it.

Can't they just call it fruit punch? It's like a Raderade thing. It's Red, blue, and yellow. Not all these dumb names.

Sorry. Man, I need to not go on tangents.

Anyway, I'm making my way to the library.

I missed my Megan. She woke up like a total robot this morning and dashed off to class after jacking a pair of my sweatpants and a jacket.

USC's campus is really busy during the week except Fridays. Fridays seem to be the only light day. And it's not Friday, so I'm in a swarm of people.

Finally, after about 10 minutes I get to the door and walk to the elevator like I'm a student bringing lunch with me to study.

_Walk with a purpose._

I press 8 and watch as a few other people pile in, all picking lower floor numbers than me.

It's a 10 floor library.

Slowly they filter out, right as I stop at 8.

The door opens to a bunch of these tiny freaking cubicles.

_I just don't get it._

Luckily for me I know which box she's in. 857.

Unfortunately it starts at 1. Like 801. So I have to walk all the way to the back.

_I think there are 60 of these things._

857.

Finally.

"Knock Knock."

I step back as I hear someone get up to open the do—"

"Robbie!" She squealed, then jumping into my arms and kissing me.

"Hey, how are you?" I smile back before she kisses me again.

"A lot better now that you're here. Chemistry is a killer." She said, hopping off me and walking back in.

I follow her in and close the door behind me.

"I bet, sounds bad to me."

"So what's up? Why'd you come?" She asked cheerfully.

"To get my pants back." I joked, getting her to laugh.

"They are comfy. And mine now. Lunch!" She cheered as I revealed the bags of food.

"Surprise…" I jokingly say lamely.

"You are the best boyfriend…" She trailed off, grabbing the food and moving her books out of the way.

"Why thank you, you are a satisfactory girlfriend too…" I joke, causing her to laugh.

"Thank you Robbie." She said before digging into her food.

"Of course baby. It's in my job description to surprise you with gifts and food."

"Check that off for the next few days then." She smiled.

_Ooh._

This sandwich is good.

"Having a good day so far?" I asked.

She shrugged, mouth full.

"It's been ok. Wish I was with you, but you know how that goes."

"Yeah. Saturday is creeping up again."

She smiled.

"Yep."

Saturday is the day that we always stay in bed all day, catch up on sleep and watch TV. It's our regularly scheduled lazy day.

_And private time too, but that's implied._

If you have been with someone for more than 3 months and haven't gotten it on, you might need to start thinking about why you haven't.

It's sort of a necessary step. Shows you trust the other person completely.

_And plus, it's sex._

"So you're not studying for Medicine and Society?" I asked.

"No, that is tomorrow. And will be a lecture, so I'll have to read but that's about it." She replied, crumpling up her empty wrapper and going for the yogurt plus nabbing the spoon I had set out.

"That isn't bad."

"Thankfully. I'm tired. Might go to bed at 11."

''11?" I yelp, shocked.

She's the pioneer and master at staying up way too late.

"Yep. I'm tired. Enough about me. What are you doing after this?" She turned the tables on me.

"Meeting with my tour managers. Don't know what for, but they said it wasn't bad." I shrug, finishing my sandwich and chips.

"You aren't allowed to leave for another 2 weeks. We talked about this." She said, half seriously.

She hates it when I leave town. Hates, hates, HATES IT. I don't think there is anything more she disdains more than me leaving town.

But we both know that my Pear Store job can't do it alone, and her office job doesn't pitch in enough. So my tour is the main source of income.

We really don't have a choice. We aren't literally scraping by, but it's not like we can just go out and buy a new TV. It's a new couple type thing. Don't eat out much, stay in and enjoy each other's company.

Days like today are rare.

"I know. I don't even know what they want to talk about." I reply honestly.

"I understand. Come home right afterward. No "Guys Nights" tonight. I need my cuddle buddy."

"I know baby." I smile, as she grabbed my trash and stood up.

I move to stand but she gives me her 'Sit your ass down this moment Robbie Shapiro.' Look as she walked to the door and tossed the trash into the trash can.

So I sit.

Then she plopped onto my lap and curled to me.

"Thank you for coming to see me. I needed it." She whispered.

"That's my job. You ok?" I ask.

"I'm just tired. I wanna go home and sleep. Not do homework and just relax with you."

"Just make it thru today. Like you always do ok?" I tell her, then kiss her jawbone softly.

"I know."

"I love you."

She didn't reply and simply just pulled me into a forceful kiss than I happily reciprocated.

"I love you too. Thanks for being so supportive." She whispered.

"Always."

She briefly separated and said "You better go. Don't want to be late."

I got up, against my better judgment and nodded.

"I'll text you when I get out."

"Ok, see you at home." She smiled, then kissed me again.

"Bye babe."

"Bye bye…"

…

_That's always the worst part._

Like leaving a part of me behind.

I can't stop thinking about her on the drive in to the studio. Of the laughs, the time we nearly had a go in that same USC library, which was strictly her fault…stuff like that.

Before I know it, I've swiped in and am walking down the hallway for my meeting.

"Robbie!"

"Hey Rickie, how are you?" I smiled before he pulled me in for a handshake chest bump type thing.

"Not bad, not bad, you look like you just lost a puppy." He said, motioning for me to follow.

"Had lunch with Megan."

"Ahh. Didn't want to leave?"

"Yep." I replied.

"I get it man, I get it. How is she by the way?" he asked, opening the conference room door.

"She's good. Off on her sophomore year." I reply, seeing the normal crew of David, Tyler, Zakary and of course Rickie.

Guess Deka didn't send a rep this time.

_Means I'm not getting axed._

"Sophomore already? Jeez man, I feel old." He said as we both sat.

"How are you guys?' I asked the others, all smiling at the mention of Megan and getting old.

I'm the youngest in the room by 5 years. Also the only one not married in the room.

They have a bet going that I propose in the next year dating back to this past March.

_Little do they know it's closer to happening than they think._

"We're good. Busy busy." David smiled.

"How's ol baby formula doing?" I asked Zakary.

He just had a kid. He's a chunk. 8 pounds and 7 ounces. His momma brought him in a week or so ago. Felt heavier than 8.7.

More like 18.7.

Huge cheeks, observant eyes and didn't cry. Looked like Zak to me, but I see more of him than his wife.

"He's good. Didn't sleep much last night, so…" He pointed to the can of Blue Horn in front of him.

"Ahh. So what's up? You guys wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, you might want to go get Megan flowers today." Rickie said simply.

_I'm leaving town again._

"Where am I going?" I jumped to the point.

"Fresno, Sacramento and San Diego. Three gigs, all but Fresno two shows a night." Tyler said.

"Times?" I asked.

"5 and 8:30. They will cater dinner."

"Cool. Normal rates?" I asked.

"Actually, a bit of a bump this time." Rickie replied.

"Sweet. When are they?" I asked.

"A week from Saturday to two weeks that Thursday."

Shit, that's a long time.

"That's a long time for three stops." I say.

"Well, they want a signing session too, so we wanted to give you time to sleep and not have to be all 'Go go go' for almost three straight weeks." Zakary answered.

"Cool. Thanks for that."

"There's a weekend show, so we can get Megan VIP tickets if she wants to come. Just let us know." Tyler smiled.

"I'll ask her."

She's never been to one of my shows before.

Quickly the topic moved to boring stuff like tour finances and my per diem, which I almost never use and instead save for days like today to spoil my Megan.

Splashface apparently wants me to make a official page due to fans asking for one.

I'm honored, and pleasantly surprised by them saying they'll pay for the maitinence.

_Looks like our wiggle room just got a bit bigger._

On the way home I splurge and buy the $40 bouquet of flowers.

The second I get in the door and she sees the flowers she frowned.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I know what that means…" She said as I set them on the counter.

We didn't get to start the conversation thanks to her jumping on me and pulling me to our bedroom, then slamming in behind her.


	4. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

"Thank you everybody, have a great night!" I say, then ducking behind the curtains as the crowd cheered one last time.

_Whew._

Another night done.

Now one more night before I get Megan back.

"Shapiro! Good show man!" A set guy barked at me, smiling.

"Thanks."

"Don't forget about the meet and greet in the red room!" He instantly reminded me.

_Can't I at least get a drink? Maybe breathe?_

"Yeah, I know." I said, trying not to let my exhaustion show.

You try doing shows in 3 cities without a day of rest you planned. My STUPID managers forgot to mention the part that the days I was supposed to be resting were never discussed with the scheduling people.

So I have been run ragged anyway.

I haven't spoken to my "Management Team" since the day of the first show when I found out about the compressed schedule, and the extra show per night.

Don't really want to either. I yelled at them for about 45 minutes, saying it was a breach of contract and I could have a legal case to sue. They didn't really fight that.

I've talked to the Deka people, the only ones that really matter and I'm firing them all.

The whole "Team".

The only people's opinions who matter really are mine and Deka, since they finance the operation. I own the tour and ideas, and I hired the buffoons, so I am firing them.

But until then, I keep smiling.

I'm actually not that mad. The tour has gone great. Full rooms on every stop, tons of autographs, which is a new thing and I'm going home 3 full days early.

3 days I could have used to rest, but what's done is done now. I did the shows on less rest, and got more money that I was expecting when I embarked.

So in that way it was a success.

_Just keep smiling. And ask the bartender for a drink at some point._

I open the door to a pretty lively room. The first people I see react and say hello.

"Hi." I shake the woman's hand, then her husband's.

"You're the guy on stage right?' She asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"You did wonderful son. That was some of the best standup comedy I've seen in person. Have you ever considered New York or Las Vegas?" He asked me, clapping my shoulder.

I hate it when people that aren't my parents do that. Maybe Beck and Andre, but anybody else is a no.

"Thank you sir. Have you seen Vegas or New York comedy?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes I have, and I have to say your act would have fit perfectly. Would have been better than some famous acts I might add too." He said pompously.

"Ahh. Well I appreciate the compliment. I haven't really gone too far from California, but I've just started, so there's time." I said.

"Sure, sure. Where do you live?" The wife asked.

"Los Angeles."

"Oh!" The man said, out of shock.

_Yeah, Sacramento people think LA is just soooo far away. It's like traveling across the country._

Gimme a break. I drove my own car here.

"That's so far!" The wife said.

"Not really." I said calmly.

"How'd you get here? Bus?" The man asked

"Nah, drove."

They both exchanged looks of shock.

"You have quite the dedication Mr. Shapiro, I'm sure we'll here of you someday." He said, shaking my hand.

And then they were gone.

_Such an abrupt end to a conversation._

I turned again and this time I had a couple of college aged kids come to me. This time, it was pictures.

They at least had some good conversation. I was younger than all but one of them. They joked that college wasn't the way to go.

Jury's out on that.

Then I got all the way to the bar, where I got a coke with Blue Bird Pear.

Don't tell me your retort about it being a girly drink. I don't care. It's actually good, if you get past the name.

I talked to a few more people, one engaged couple who seemed tipsy and a single blonde with heels.

To be honest she came onto me strong. Too strong for my liking. Why wear heels to standup.

_Golddigging bitch. Go away._

I have a girlfriend.

Finally, she gave me a scrap of paper and walked away.

That's not happening.

_She's old school. Usually I get asked for my phone. Paper? Really lad—_

Somebody just tapped my shoulder, hold on.

_Cat?!_

"Cat!" I say, surprised to see her also in a dress but with nice flats.

"Hey! How are you?" She gushed.

"I'm…I'm great! Why are you here?"

"I'm doing great too! I was afraid you were gonna leave. I lost your number by the way. Can I have it back?" She rambled.

"Yeah, sure in a sec. But why are you here? This isn't in LA."

"I wanted to see you! And I need to get your number and talk to you!" She said, looking right at me.

"Ok. When do you wanna talk to me?"

"Now if that's at all possible." She said seriously.

I freeze.

_That doesn't sound like Cat._

"Ok, I know there's a balcony up a few floors. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She smiled and replied.

"Great, let me just run into the other room and I'll meet you at the elevators ok?" I said, already shading towards the door.

"Sure!" She chimed.

I turn and calmly walked out.

_WHY IS SHE HERE?_

_Did she see the show?_

_She looks great._

ROBBIE!

You. Aren't. That. Guy.

I don't like her. I was almost disappointed in seeing her.

I had put myself in the mindset that I never would see her again.

And sure she lost my number. Suuuure you did little kitty cat.

_I don't get her._

I grab my jacket from behind the stage and put my drink down so I can put it on, then scoop it up again.

Then I go to the elevator, where Cat is loyally waiting.

I swallow down a thousand questions as I smile at her as she presses the up arrow.

A moment later, the doors open.

Cat presses the button for the 19th floor and stands back.

"19?" I ask.

"I asked the bartender." She said.

Then I notice the drink she's also carrying.

_How did she lose my number if she texted me?_

I completely forgot she texted me. I don't think I texted her back.

I just got caught up in life. It's not like I have oodles an oodles of spare time on my hands. Between Megan, the tour, work and all my other friends she got booted back to the recesses of my mind.

_Where she's been for the last few months._

The doors open and we both step out.

There are signs on the walls, saying the balcony is down the hall.

And so we walk down the hall, in silence.

I glance over at her and she seems to be in her own little Cat World.

Finally, we reach a room and a door, where it's obvious that a gigantic and lighted balcony is outside.

I hit the lights as Cat opens the door.

I soon follow her and the second I step outside the cold air hits me.

Cat looks like she's freezing.

"Want my jacket?" I asked.

"No, I have one, but I forgot it." She deflected.

I took mine off and extended it to her. She snatched it up immediately.

I smirked and she smiled shyly.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you. Didn't you get my text?" She asked right back.

"Yeah, question. How'd you text me if you lost my number?"

"I had to ask Beck for it when I saw him recently. Then I stupidly forgot to put it in my phone." She harshly replied, taking me aback by her self-criticalness.

"Oh. When'd you lose it?" I asked as she motioned for me to give her my phone.

I forked it over.

"I forget, around April. I didn't notice until I needed to text you…" She said, concentrating on my phone.

Little does she know how vicious a back handed compliment that was.

I make a non-committal noise, then we're silent until she hands me my phone back, then gets absorbed in her own phone briefly, typing rapidly.

"There. Got it. Thank you." She said, seeming sincere.

"No problem. Now what's up?" I asked.

She immediately started to pace. "Not much, been really busy with stuff. How about you?"

"Yeah. Pretty much the same."

"Is that why you didn't answer? Because the read report popped up before I accidentally deleted the conversation."

"I just got busy. Sorry." I said, looking out onto nighttime Sacramento.

It's actually kind of pretty.

"It's ok. I just need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I, umm…I'm going to need your help."

"With what?" I asked.

She looked away from me and out to the skyline as well.

Just as I open my mouth to repeat myself, she looked back to me, a different look in her eye.

"I'm pregnant."

Oh, that's nothi…

…

…

"Say that again?" I say quietly.

"I said I'm pregnant Robbie." She said, not batting a eyelash.

…

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

"You're pregnant?" I asked one more time, not quite believing it.

In the seconds long pause between my question and her answer, I realize how much bigger I am than her.

She sort of looks like a tinker toy.

Kind of.

"Yeah." She replied.

I take a deep breath, then a swig of my drink, then run my hand thru my hair.

"You're pregnant…"

She looked anxious for me to say more.

"Sorry, this is just out of the blue…" I mutter, then turn to lean on the balcony.

"It's ok." She said calmly, smiling sweetly at me.

I let out another monster sigh and take another drink.

Cat's pregnant.

"How do you know?"

"The doctor said so." She chimed immediately.

"No, but why'd you go to the doctor? Or was this totally a luck thing?" I asked bluntly.

She looked a little taken aback but answered anyway.

"No, I knew something was happening. So I went to the doctor."

"Hmm. I assume the father is your boyfriend?" I ask.

That'll speed things up.

"Umm, well yeah, but that's also why I need to talk to you."

"Isn't that because you're pregnant?" I ask.

She tensed up again and said "Kinda."

"Ok. So what else is up?"

"Uhm…he…" She began, but cleared her throat.

"Jordan doesn't want a baby."

"That's a big problem girl." I state the obvious.

"I know. I'm keeping it."

"Good." I smiled, turning to see relief flood her face. "You'll be a great mom."

"Thanks. But Jordan…still doesn't want it." She said mournfully.

"That's his problem. He's the father." I said.

"I know…but he…left."

_I couldn't have just heard that._

"Did you say he…left you?" I ask, jaw dropping as I said the words.

_What kind of a monster does that?_

She nodded, tears flooding her eyes.

I quickly pull her into a hug. "Cat…I'm so so sorry sweetheart. Oh my gosh…A baby."

She let out some sound but clung to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked, immediately chastising myself for asking such a _stupid_ question.

"I'm…really happy but really sad." She said, not sounding happy.

"About your boyfriend?"

"Ex boyfriend. But yeah."

I sighed but hugged her again.

"What do you want to do about him?" I asked, as she separated from me.

"I don't know. I'm just letting everybody know the news and contacting you guys from school."

_Which you let slip by the wayside._

Easy Robbie…this is bigger than you.

A baby.

A small human.

Inside Cat this very moment.

_And the father left her because he didn't want to be a Dad._

I'm assuming. But it wouldn't shock me.

"Ok. So have you talked to everyone?" I asked gently.

She nodded. "You're the last one. That's why I initially texted you. I was going to ask you to lunch and tell you. But you didn't reply and I had to search for you."

_Oh god…_

"That must have been terrible. I'm sorry." I groan.

"It's fine. Wasn't hard. Just went to and found out you weren't in town. So I came here."

"But still…"

"Don't worry about it." She brushed me off with a wave and a smile.

"So what's your plan? Do you need my help?" I asked.

"Yeah, I asked everybody to help. I don't know how exactly, but I'm sure I'll need everyone." She said, glancing out again.

"I assume Tori is still in the dark?"

"As blind as a bat." She replied, half smiling at the end.

"Well I'm here for you girl. I'll run it by Megan but I can't see her having a problem." I say.

She suddenly turned to face me. "Megan?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend. You met her." I say.

"I didn't know you guys were dating."

"Yep. Nine months next Thursday." I say happily.

"Congratulations." She said, smiling again.

"Thanks…but she won't see a problem. I'm sure of it. I'll be there when you need me. Promise."

She came in for another hug, then separated.

"I better let you get back to your adoring fans. But thank you Robbie."

"Of course Cat…congrats." I smiled at her.

_Another abrupt ending._

"Thank you. It was great seeing you."

"Same to you."

"Bye." She waved.

I waved back, and then she disappeared.

I walked back over to the balcony and slumped over the railing.

_This changes everything._

Cat's single and pregnant.

Looks like this is sort of a group reunion.

_What about this Jordan guy, Cat's ex-boyfriend._

Turned Baby Daddy and turncoat.

_Benedict Armold._

Full blown traitor.

_Can I punch him like I punch the guy she slept with at prom?_

I remember seeing him in the parking lot a few days afterward. Cat had admitted what happened, and that he dumped her.

I didn't bother introducing myself. My fist did that for me.

I blink and see a couple dressed in a suit and tie about 10 feet away.

I raise to my full height, and the man spoke up.

"You ok? You look defeated."

"I'm fine, thank you." I say, then move inside.

I get to the elevator before wondering where my jacket is.

_Cat was wearing it._

And absent mindedly walked off with it.

That's just going to make this even more difficult.


	5. Home Again

"Blink blink. Blink blink. Blink blink…"

_I hate turn signal sound effects._

Like I'm glad I know it's on, but the incessant beeping is getting on my nerves. Has been in the 4 years since I got a car and began driving.

This is my second car. The first one, the bucket of bolts with wheels half rusted finally died right before Christmas of senior year. Mom and dad decided to pony up the cash and get a real car that might last a while, especially since they spent more in repairing the first car then it cost them to get a decent used one.

And here I am today.

New radio, better speakers, redone interior…I've been busy with this baby. Make sure I check the oil and fluids, that kind of thing.

Boring maintenance stuff.

Speaking of maintenance, I'm almost home. Almost back to the wonderful reality of Megan in my arms.

What's the maintenance?

I have to tell her about Cat. It's not a choice.

This could be ending up as a time commitment. Which is something we've never had to deal with.

Well, actually I take that back. Her going to school is a time commitment that we have to work around. But with that we know the benefits in the future and that it's the right thing.

I can envision a scenario that Megan isn't thrilled about me spending so much time with another woman. Especially if she doesn't see the direness of Cat's straits and she doesn't see what's in it for me.

There isn't anything in it for me. Really, there isn't.

I just want to make sure she gets thru this ok and…

I don't know after that. Start a life with a baby?

But I have to tell Megan.

If for no other reason that to be even and honest with her.

I pull into my normal parking spot and hop out of my car. Leaving my bag in the trunk, I grab the flowers and start up the stairs.

_Stay calm, deep breath…you'll be fine._

I get to my door and test it to see if it's unlocked.

_Yep._

"Who's there!" Megan's voice called out.

"Oh, nobody…just checking to make sure the door works…" I joke, opening the door and revealing myse—

_CAT?_

"Cat?" I say, stunned.

_What is she even DOING HERE?_

How does she know where I live?

"Robbie!" Megan said, rushing towards me and hugging me.

"Hey baby." I say, then briefly kiss her.

Cat just looked away and took a sip of something in a coffee cup.

"What's going on?" I asked, as Megan released me.

"Just girl talk. Hi." Cat said, slightly waving and clearly uncomfortable.

_The idea of me and somebody in a relationship is new to her._

Never had a girlfriend at school…

You know the reasons behind that.

"Yeah, she said she spoke to you two days ago?" Megan said, returning to her own cup.

"Yeah…she told you?" I asked.

"About the pregnancy thing? And her needing you and your friends help? Yeah."

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_

I instantly go from calm to furious.

"Why'd you do that?" I snap at Cat.

She jumped and looked frightened.

"Whoa!" Megan yelped.

"What? I can't even get home to tell you? I didn't want to text or call. It's too important and wouldn't make sense. Come on Cat…" I say angrily.

She just looked befuddled.

"I don't see the problem."

Megan opened her mouth, but I jump the gun.

"The problem is that I can't even give my girlfriend, somebody who you've met all of once and didn't know I was dating her until I told you 48 hours ago, the news that I am helping out a friend who I previously had feelings for. And you go and jump the gun on me." I borderline yell.

"I didn't want it to be an issue." Cat said immediately.

"Why didn't you text me and warn me first?" I demand.

"Do I have to? I didn't know I had to clear it with you first."

I sigh and run my hand thru my hair.

"Look, Cat. You walked into this blind. I wanted to tell Megan, my legit, serious and special girlfriend some big news. It's my job to upfront and honest. And you go and cut my legs off at the knee. That's not cool."

"Ok, I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

Then another thought springs into my head.

"How'd you figure out where we live anyway? You've never been here." I ask.

"Beck." She mumbled again.

I glance over to Megan. She looks sad for Cat and confused to me.

"Sorry for busting in on you guys. I told you everything anyway. I'll catch y'all guys later…" Cat said, and then basically evaporates out the door.

A moment of silence follows after the door closed.

"What just happened?" Megan asked.

"She stepped on my toes! I can't tell you big news? She had no right! That's my spot to tell you!" I say vigorously.

"I think you're making too big a deal out of this." She said, taking the flowers, whose stems I had practically crushed in my grip and set them on the counter.

"Really? Because I don't want a issue or for you to be secretly mad at me for—"

She shut me up by grabbing me and planting one on me.

Not a bad way to shut me up.

"Easy. You're fine. Breathe. She needs your help. The only real way I'd be mad is if you didn't help her." She whispered in my ear.

"You know I would never do that."

"I know. Now you're stressed. Breathe. How'd it go? She said you were hilarious." She asked, running her nails up and down my chest.

"It went ok. Glad to be back. Nothing special."

"I'll have to go next time. Sorry I couldn't make it. My stupid—" She began./

"It's fine. School before laughs. No problem. It was a day's drive anyway. Don't worry about it. Next time." I reassure her.

She gave me a contented smile and wrapped her arms around me.

"Robbie, it's no big deal. I appreciate you wanting to tell me so bad. But you overreacted." She said, then kissing my cheek.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe loosen up next time." She whispered.

"You make it sound like I'm high strung." I told her.

"You're not. Just find a way to have more fun. Then life will get a bit easier."

"The way you're talking I'm beginning to feel horrible." I say, as she began leading me to the couch.

"You weren't horrible, but you should text her and say sorry."

"Ok. I will."

"Great." She smiled. "Now cuddle and TV."

"I can do that." I said, lying down and having her fall basically on top of me.

"I missed you." She told me as she grabbed the remote.

"I missed you more." I told her, kindly but firmly.

She smiled and we both settled in to watch some Housewives show.

_Good lord, these women are insane._

"What's this show supposed to be about?" I asked her.

"Not exactly sure. I think they just picked these people and followed them around, hoping for something good."

"Seems risky."

She shrugged, hitting me in the jaw and making a solid "Pop!" sound.

"Sorry…but with TV ratings so divided up, I guess it's a risk they can take."

I nodded and resumed my rib scratches.

"You wanna go for dinner later? I got some walking around money."

"Sure." She turned around. "How much did you make overall?"

"Around $12,000."

Her eyes widened and she let out a noise before hugging me tightly and kissing me.

"Congratulations!" She said, then kissing me again.

"Thanks."

"Must have been very successful for you to get such a bump."

"Eh, it's not really that." I said, then remembering my plan to fire my "team".

"What is it then?" She loyally asked.

"My team messed up my schedule, and a day I was supposed to get to rest and sleep got cut out of every stop. So I'm about 3 days behind on my sleep."

"That's not cool of them. What are you gonna do?"

"Fire them." I replied.

"Robbie…" She said, awestruck but smiling at the end.

"What? They promised me one thing, then didn't do it. I'm tired of dealing with it, and I already made my plan of action."

"Which is?"

"Tomorrow is the first of the month. I'll give them their paychecks, then fire them to avoid severance pay."

Her jaw dropped. "You can do that? Legally?"

"Yep. Deka's people told me that. They were thinking about you apparently…" I joked, causing her to blush.

"You're a coldhearted meanie. You know that?" She slapped my chest, then hugging me.

"But you're stuck with me." I teased.

Her response was a kiss that she quickly made passionate.

"God I missed that…and you." I amended, causing her to giggle.

"Missed you too. Now you wanna go to the back or go eat?" She asked me, running her nails up and down my chest.

"Would you mind if I said eat first?"

"Of course not. May I hear justification?" She asked.

"I have the whole night with you. Tomorrow's Friday. You don't have class…" I trailed off, causing her to giggle.

"I like your thinking. I'll go put on something nice." She said, then kissing me and taking off towards our bedroom.

"Love you!" I called out to her.

"Love you too!"


	6. Polar Opposites

I grab my Raderade and my phone and confidently shut the door behind me.

_I am firing people today._

Weird reason to be happy. Yet I am. I'm firing people today, I'm meeting with Beck, Cat, and Andre for lunch and I get to chill out at home for once.

_No side projects while Robbie puts up his "Hiring" sign up._

It'll be like I made milkshakes. Everybody will come to my yard.

_Wait…what?_

That might be my worst reference ever. And I've made a ton of bad ones.

But this is actually going to be a good Monday. Megan might be in class all day, but we had a great, cuddly and sleep laden weekend.

And now I am firing people.

I hop off the elevator and strut, I mean confidently walk to the conference room, where I can see that everyone's here.

I open the door and everyone looks happy to see me.

"Robbie!" Rickie said cheerfully.

"How's it going?"

"I'm good, how about you guys?"

"Good, good."

"How was the tour?" Zakary answered.

"Actually, I need to speak to you guys about that."

Suddenly, they all tensed up.

I ditched the chair and sat on the table.

"So, I'm gonna be honest and give it to you straight." I began, as the others got settled in.

They gave me a odd look.

"I really appreciated the extra days of rest."

Cue fidgeting.

"You don't sound happy." Rickie said.

"I'm not. I'm exhausted. After a weekend of sleeping."

"I bet you did more than sleeping…" Tyler quipped.

I immediately hop up and make a move towards him. He immediately stopped slouching and sat right up.

"No. I got back Friday afternoon. I fell asleep at 9 that night watching movies with Megan. I slept until 2 in the afternoon."

Silence.

"Then I fell asleep at 10. Slept til 1 on Sunday."

More silence. "So I appreciate you guys making me sleep my weekend away." I snap, taking my place sitting on the table again.

"The negotiations were going until the last minute—" Zakary began, but my glare shut him up.

"Did that happen with all the theaters?" I ask.

"Well, no…"

"Then I don't really see the point in the subtleties."

"I don't see the point in debating something in the past."

"Ok, good point. Present now. You're all fired."

They all were silent, then they processed it.

"You can't do that!" Rickie hopped up, along with the other 3.

"Yeah I can."

"You haven't paid us!" The tech guy said.

"Yeah I have. Deposited the paychecks this morning."

"Severance pay?" Tyler asked.

"Don't have to. I paid you your last paycheck, then fired you." I said.

"State law." Rickie said.

"Damn democrats." Tyler grumbled.

"Why exactly are you firing us?" Zakary asked.

"You sent me off on tour with the expectation and promise that I would have days to rest and get new material, and instead I got worn down and it made the whole thing a unsatisfactory trip. That was a violation of the contracts, so I'm firing you."

"Any other reason?" The tech guy asked, looking suspicious.

I slide off the desk and walk over him.

"Yeah. I'm trying to figure out where the hell $5000 went last month. Hiring a forensic accountant to look at the books. If it's one of you guys, speak up now and I won't take you to court." I say darkly.

…

…

"Fine. Get out. Thank you for your hard work. I really do appreciate it." I snap.

"If you appreciate our work, then why are you firing us?" Tyler asked.

"Because I can't trust you guys. I'm sorry, I'm not doing it again."

They seemed to understand that, and silently left.

_That was a lot more anticlimactic than I thought._

Glad that forensic accountant is coming next Monday.

I sigh, sit back down on the table and pull out my phone.

I rent out this little office space whenever we need to meet as a team.

_Next time I'll use it is when I'm hiring._

Hopefully that'll be soon.

_It's near lunch time._

We're supposed to go to some salad and sandwich place. Kind of a greek health place.

Something tells me Cat is cracking down on unhealthy stuff.

_For the baby._

I still can't believe she's pregnant.

I hop in my car and endure lunch hour traffic all the way to the quiet street this restaurant is on.

I see Beck and the others outside on the patio before I shift into park.

"Robbie!" They call out when I step out.

"Hi! Do I need to go inside or can I sit?" I ask.

"Go in! It's my party!" Cat told me, smiling widely.

I can't help but laugh.

"Hello sir." The hostess said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm with the Valentine group?" I asked.

"Oh, they're right out on the patio." She said, handing me a menu and pointing the way.

I took the few steps and opened the door.

Cat had me in a hug before the door was even open.

"Hiiii!" She said giddily.

"Hey. What's up guys?" I waved at Beck and Andre, who were smiling at Cat and I.

"Chilling, about to order." Andre said simply.

"Sit down!" Cat said, pulling me to the seats opposite Andre and next to her.

"Ok. So now what?" I asked after sitting down.

Everyone laughed again.

"I don't know." Beck said.

"Can I get you a drink?" A waitress appeared from nowhere asked.

"Water will be fine, thanks."

"Ok, I'll give you a minute and be right back out." She said, disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

"How are you guys?" I asked.

Andre shrugged.

"No big news since we spoke last." Beck shrugged.

"Jade ok?" I asked.

A gigantic hurricane came in and hammered New York, Jersey and that whole area.

"She's ok. No power, and it's a hassle to get in touch, but things will settle down. She should be calling today, and if she does I'll have to take it."

"Don't worry about it." Cat smiled.

"Glad to hear she's ok. I forgot she was in that thing." Andre said.

"I know what you mean. She's so far away, but to me she's just a trip to LAX and a plane flight away." Beck shrugged.

"We need to go see her." Cat said solemnly.

"Yeah, we do." Andre replied.

"Did you tell her your big news?' I asked, causing Beck and Andre to smile.

"Yeah…she screamed she was so happy."

"Screamed?" Andre laughed.

"Yep. She was really happy." Cat smiled shyly.

"Doesn't seem like the type to scream though." Beck replied.

I gave him a look. "What, you've never heard her scream?"

"I have, just not over baby news." He smiled at Cat, who went pink.

"Ok, what can I get from you guys?" The waitress popped up again from nowhere.

Andre got some kind of greek salad.

Cat and Beck both got soup and a sandwich.

I got, salad, soup and sandwich.

"Still eating like a horse Rob?" Andre joked.

"As always." I smile.

It's a running joke how much I eat. I remember one time at Nozu's I had three things of sushi, and Tori's. She was so…

Never mind.

"So how you doin?" Beck asked Cat.

"I'm ok."

"Feel ok?" Andre replied.

"Yeah. My hips hurt but that's about it."

"That's normal I take it?"

"Yeah. I got a calendar from the doctor that described symptoms I might get, categorized by trimester."

Trimester?

"Dumb question, trimester?" I asked.

"Pregnancies are divided into three parts. Trimesters." Beck said easily.

"How far along are you?" Andre smiled kindly at Cat.

She quickly started fidgeting. "8/9 weeks?"

"That long?" I blurted out.

"Yeah…I didn't notice until my body started acting weird." Cat mumbled.

"Not to pester, but what do you mean?" Beck asked.

"Well, first I was sleepy for no reason, then I always had to pee, then it hurt to put my bra on. After than I decided to see a doctor and he said it was because of the baby."

"When do you start eating for two?" I asked.

"Right away. I'm not really hungry, but I want to see you guys and I need to eat. So here I am." She simply said, then grabbing her drink and sipping it.

"Good girl." Andre smiled, causing Cat to go pink.

"And now it's your hips?" Beck went back on the attack.

"Yeah…apparently it's because things need to shift for me to give birth." She went a deep red.

"Wouldn't that come later?" Andre said.

"I thought so too, but apparently not." Was Cat's reply.

The waitress quickly stopped by to give us our food, then disappeared again.

"Are we close to knowing if it's a boy or girl?" Beck asked.

Cat shook her head, mid bite.

"I was thinking, we might want to set up a system for when she does need our help." Andre said.

"Yeah, that would make sense." Beck replied.

"Yeah, we'll need to schedule out our availability.

"I'm pretty busy for the next 2-3 months." Beck sighed.

"It's fine. I'm going to be pretty free over the next few months."

"Why?" Andre asked.

"I fired my staff today?"

All three of them made outraged noises.

"MMPH!" Cat said.

"Clear mind, Full mouth, can't understand." I teased her, causing Andre to smirk.

"Why?" She cleared her throat.

"They screwed me over on my tour last week. I was supposed to get a rest day between shows, didn't happen. That and I'm missing some cash made it easy." I explained.

"You think someone stole it?"

"Yeah, I didn't spend it. The account's supposed to be locked away from me."

"That blows Rob."

"Yeah, but I probably have the most availability." I turned to Cat.

Where all her food is gone.

I've taken one bite.

"Where'd your food go?" I asked.

Cat pointed at her stomach, then blushed.

"Bad baby." Beck smiled.

"Don't be so hungry." Andre joked, causing Cat to giggle.

"Do you want more?" I asked.

Cat began to say no, but I impulsively decided to overrule her and flagged down our waitress.

"Can I get another sandwich for her?"

"Yeah, the turkey?"

Cat nodded.

"I'll be right back."

"Robbie." She frowned.

"Not for you. Baby." I smiled.

She blushed as Beck gave me a high five.

Cat made that sandwich disappear as quick as the other one, except I could see her struggle thru the last few bites.

Before I had even realized it, we were standing in the parking lot after Andre, Beck and I ignored Cat's argument about the check and split everything three ways

"It was great to see you again." Andre said, hugging her.

"Uh huh." She replied as Beck hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Text if you need anything." I said, hugging her.

"I will."

"Congrats again." Beck smiled as Andre tickled her stomach.

Cat giggled.

"Thanks. We need to do this again later." Cat said.

"Uh huh." Beck said.

Then we all said our last goodbyes and drove off.

"_Thank you again Robbie. I'll email you the schedule I got from the doctor. Missed you. Xoxo –Cat"_


	7. Ice Built Iron Sanity

(I urge you to google the title of this chap. It might give you some insight on where the story is going a bit. Thank you for reading.)

The first thing that woke me up was Megan curl into my chest.

I immediately wrap my arm around her and try to go back to sleep.

"Robbie…" She began sleepily saying.

_She's up._

"I'm here…" I yawned.

"I don't wanna go to class."

I smiled and opened my eyes to her face down in my chest.

"I don't want you to go either."

"Stupid fucking Medicine and society. I'd rather learn how much I love my boyfriend in a passionate frenzy." She said, sounding kind of angry.

"You know the notes are online. I checked out your syllabus like you asked me too."

"But I should go anyway." She countered.

Too bad for her I'm already in 'Get Megan to stay home today' mode.

"Notes and audio are online. Verbatim."

I hear her make a surprised noise, then kiss my chest.

"You want me to stay."

"Always. My Megan. Not theirs, mine." I say, causing her to giggle.

"Fine. I'll stay."

"Good. Looks like class is in session." I joke.

"What class?"

"The class of I love you too damn much to let you leave!"

She laughed but wrapped her arms around me.

I started kissing her neck. "I really mean it. Don't go. Stay. With me."

"I'm staying." She said breathlessly, signaling to me that the kisses were working.

"I love you." I told her, then putting my hand on the back of her leg.

She collapsed into my chest like an accordion.

"Robbie…"

"You wanna?" I played coy.

"Please."

"So you want to smash huh?" I jokingly asked.

She quickly looked up, grabbed me by my neck and whipped off her bra.

"Smash now. NOW."

"Yes baby." I kissed her chest, getting another airy moan as her felt for my underwear to get it off.

Once she found it, it was over in 10 minutes.

And she was curling my hair around her finger.

"That was amazing." She cooed into my ear.

I kissed her neck again. She made a squeaking noise.

"You're warm."

"I hope I am. Otherwise I didn't just do that stuff." I joked.

She giggled and kissed me.

"Oh you did it. And it was amazing on my end."

"Good. That was my goal." I smiled.

"So much better than the library."

"I hope it was." I joked, getting to smile.

Then she sighed and came closer.

"I'm glad to have you back."

"I never left." I said.

"I know…but you're worried about Cat."

"Worried? Not right now. Now there isn't anything to worry about." I lied, hoping she didn't read me.

"Maybe…but you've talked to her so much."

"So? She's in the middle of a whirlwind. She's pregnant after all." I reasoned.

"Do you still like her?" She asked.

I immediately jump. "NO!"

She looked dubious.

"Baby, Megan. I do NOT like Cat again. I love you. Ok?"

"I know. I just had to ask, that's all."

"You didn't have to, you know I love you. I just proved that to you I thought."

"I know. And you were as good as ever. Let's just hope you fire blanks." She joked, causing me to smile sheepishly.

I couldn't find a condom in time. And she wouldn't be denied.

Not that I wanted to deny her.

"Yeah, I'm conflicted on that one. Can we just hope that we hand on the 75%?"

_25% that you get pregnant after unprotected sex._

That's what I was taught.

She giggled and swatted my chest. "I see your point."

"Good." I kissed her neck, eliciting a moan from her. "I don't want to have to rely on luck."

"Life is luck Robbie. I've told you this."

Yeah.

_Her parents really should be dead by now, if things would have gone wrong. Three times._

First time? Car accident. Megan and her brother were with her parents driving around time when some guy ran the red and plowed into the passengers side door, right between the front and back seats.

Car got sheared at the impact spot. Guy that crashed into them died on the spot.

Amazingly, the worst injury that Megan or her family suffered was her brother, with some ear lobe damage.

"I know."

Second time was a mugging. Guy had a gun. Nothing happened, but it's not that simple. She apparently wasn't right for years. Happened when she was 13. Hated the dark up until her junior year. Had to fight off panic attacks because of it.

"But I'm serious. I just don't want to have something happen. Don't let this Cat thing consume you." She said.

Third time it was a almost rape. To her family it is meeting me. The only good thing.

But her family doesn't have to know.

They probably wouldn't want to know.

I don't even know the story. It was a huge hurdle for me to get over at the beginning of our relationship, but I managed to get over it.

She keeps on saying how amazing it is to finally be free of the fear of having sex. Only time she's ever talked about it.

"Are you sure Beck and Andre can't help out?" She stroked my cheek, coarse because I haven't shaved today.

"Yeah. They'll be around in case of an emergency, but I have the most free time, so I have to help." I said, grabbing her wrist and kissing it gently.

She sighed.

"I know you don't like it." I said.

"It's ok. I understand. I just can't lose you. You know that." She said kindly.

" I know."

Suddenly she got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

"I'm going to get dressed and go down to the hospital. See if they need someone to do desk duty."

"I thought we were gonna watch TV." I said, hoping I could talk her back into bed.

"Nah, you've already had your fun time with me today. I have to get going." She said in her business like voice.

This isn't because of Cat. This is her telling herself to get her ass in gear.

"Fine. I said, grabbing my phone off the nightstand.

_Where's the Wi-Fi?_

Wi-Fi comes with the internet package we bought.

"MEGAN!" I yell.

"Yeah?"

"Are we getting internet? Wi-Fi's out!"

"I'll check! I paid the bill on time!"

I'm not saying you didn't!" I tease her.

…

"It's out!" She yelled. "Why though?"

"I'll check my email and see if they sent something!" I holler back to her.

"Ok!"

I tap my email icon and 3 new emails come up.

One is from XTension.

_They make me tense alright.\_

…

…

"They're having a city wide wiring issue! Not just us! They'll bill us a credit at the end of the month!" I call out.

"I'm right here." She said, about 10 feet away at the dresser.

"Oh…sorry."

"You're fine. I'll see you at dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah, is it my night?" I asked.

"Yep." She smiled.

"How about steaks or shish kabobs?" I asked as she sat down and moved to kiss me goodbye.

She shook her head.

"Ribs?" I threw out there.

She lit up.

"Sounds good. Might want to check milk. I think we're low." She smiled.

I kissed her.

"Ok. Will do."

"Cool. Later. And get up before noon please." She teased.

"What time is it?" I asked as she headed to the door.

"11:30!"

_Crap._

Cat is probably wondering why I haven't called yet.

Once I hear the door shut I practically jump into some jeans, throw on a new shirt and am out the door.

_Jet Brew should have coffee. And Wi-Fi._

The walk down there isn't bad, just down the hill and a intersection across from where I'm at.

"Hey, just woke up. How are you feeling?" I send out to Cat.

Not a bad line. 2 people in front of me. And a few tables for me to chill at.

"Hello." The barista smiled at me. "No girlfriend today?"

I laughed. "Nah, she had to get to class."

"Aww, that's too bad. Want your usual?" She asked.

I nodded and gave her my credit card.

She lives a few doors down from us. Artist with a couple of dogs. Megan have seen her on our walks around on cool nights.

I guess she's a friend.

She smiled and handed me back my card.

"Name?" She joked.

"Kyle." I said.

She grabbed a cup, wrote my fake name down and moved on to the next customer. I settled in a chair and waited.

"_Hi. I feel ok. Threw up this morning, but that might be because I'm nervous."_

Damn.

_Hope that's nerves._

"Ok. It's normal to feel nervous. You don't feel bad do you?"

I've seen a lot of her over the last 2 weeks since I assumed primary duty for watching her. That's what caused Megan to—

"KYLE!"

I quickly hop up and acquire my drink.

"_No, I'm just worried that they'll fire me. They can't have a pregnant singer."_

She's freaking out.

"Cat, don't worry. You have a massive following that is going to be a cash cow for them. They won't let you go. I'm sure they'll support you all the way. Have you eaten today?"

Why would they fire her anyway? Those fans guarantee a high selling album. Not many sure things anymore.

Especially ones with talent.

"_Yeah. I gotta go. Just got called in." –Cat_

I took a deep breath.

"Good luck."


	8. Query

I hate traffic.

But it's giving me a good chance to jam out.

I don't even know who sings the song. I just can't stop.

"_Open up my mind with these spoken words,_

_Let this music heal like an overture,_

_She's the only one, one, one, yeah, yeah_

_And so I roll with her, ooh,_

_That's how it's supposed to be,_

_Living life with loved ones close to me,_

_Shh, ahh, this is the remedy,_

_And I got the recipe, I don't need no Hennessy,_

_Yeah, it's been nine months now,_

_Haven't had a drink and I'm starting to see clear now,_

_I'm putting all my fears down,_

_I can hear the cheers now,_

_Seeing peace signs when I look around_

_Hey, young homie what you trippin' on_

_Looking at life, like how did I get it wrong,_

_Life's too short, gotta live it long,_

_To my brothers and sisters, when will we get along,_

_Hey, young homie what you trippin' on,_

_Looking at life, like how did I get it wrong,_

_Life's too short, gotta live it long,_

_To my brothers and sisters when will we get along_

_Open up your eyes, look around_

_Homie, can you see how it's going down?_

_Brothers locked up, sisters knocked up_

_If you wanna build your love up, put your hate down_

_Ooh, that's the only way to live_

_Turnin' negatives to positives_

_"It's gonna be alright" Bob Marley said_

_F*ck the dumb sh*t, keep it movin', that's what time it is_

_Hey, young homie what you trippin' on_

_Looking at life, like how did I get it wrong,_

_Life's too short, gotta live it long,_

_To my brothers and sisters, when will we get along_

_Hey, young homie what you trippin' on_

_Looking at life, like how did I get it wrong,_

_Life's too short, gotta live it long,_

_To my brothers and sisters, when will we get along_

_Give peace to the war in the streets,_

_Give peace to the evil that creeps, yeah,_

_I just ride, put my hand to the sky,_

_Live life like I'm never gon' die,_

_See we be fighting and fussing over nothing,_

_So much destruction, looking like puppets,_

_Combusting like nothing, now listen,_

_It takes education, to change your reputation,_

_From bad to good, you're gettin' better now you're elevating,_

_They be singing, family's hanging, everybody's chillin'_

_Not gonna stop this, living on the feeling,_

_Man this is the real thing, tell me can you feel me,_

_Wait 'til they drop this, dancing on the ceiling_

_Hey, young homie what you trippin' on_

_Ah, what you really trippin' on,_

_Life's too short, gotta live it long,_

_To my brothers and sisters when will we get along,_

_Hey, young homie what you trippin' on,_

_Looking at life, like how did I get it wrong_

_Life's too short, gotta live it long,_

_To my brothers and sisters when will we get along_

_Young homie what you trippin' on?"_

Damn good song.

Thank goodness for Venus Online Radio.

Hopefully the first interview for the new staff goes as well.

Last time I had a Deka rep with me holding my hand. Now I guess I'm a big boy that can take care of himself.

I'm glad that they trust me and have faith in me to hire good people. The only email I got is that they're paying for background checks.

Don't want to hire a serial killer after all.

I grudgingly pull into my parking spot in the parking garage with about a minute left in the song.

Needless to say, I sit in my car and jam out to the rest of it.

The base comes out good. Good thing too, these subs I bought cost about $800 each.

Funny story. Last winter, before Megan and I started dating but we were hanging out a lot. She had the brilliant idea to see if I could cause a frozen bottle of water to crack using just my base.

It took 4 songs, and eventually settled on hardcore dubstep but it worked.

Problem was, we forgot Newton's third law.

_Each action causes a equal and opposite reaction._

The ice cracked. Causing energy to be released. It had to go somewhere.

Apparently ice doesn't transfer energy very well.

It's a good thing Megan and I decided to not be in the car, because it didn't give us a warning sign.

It just went "BOOM!"

She screamed and jumped into my arms.

I was more concerned with the sudden dent in the roof.

When I killed the music, I found that the bottle basically got vaporized, but the block of ice went everywhere. I had a couple of small cracks in the side windows and a dented roof and whatever you call the middle compartment between drivers and passenger.

But it was easily fixed and worth it.

It'll be a good story to tell my son, if I have one.

I don't think my daughter would enjoy it quite as much.

I take the stairs up to the conference room, and wait about 5 minutes before a guy in jeans and a polo came off the elevator.

He immediately came towards the conference room. I beat him to the door.

"Hey, are you Julian?" I asked.

"That's me. You Robbie?"

"That's me. Nice to meet ya man." I smiled.

"Same here. How are you sir?" He asked, causing me to try not to laugh.

"No need for sir man. And I'm good. This won't take long, I just need to ask one or two questions and you'll be gone."

He gave me a puzzled look. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's about the work, not solely the interview or interactions. So you just got out of Cal Business?" I asked.

He snapped into young graduate mode. "Uh, yeah. Graduated last spring, been looking for something in the industry ever since."

"Industry? Because this isn't exactly business." I pressed him.

I wanna see how he thinks on his feet.

"I didn't graduate straight business. It's management and scheduling primarily. That's what the ad said you were looking for."

"You seem to think this is what you want."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. I've been doing work at a bookstore waiting for something to come up. In my head it was a situation just like this. And here I am. I'm just trying to be thankful that I have a chance to put my degree to work."

Nice job man.

"How old are you man?" I asked out of curiosity.

"25."

"Sweet…what's your availability?" I asked.

He had to hide his smirk.

_Confident._

"Basically all the time. I can switch shifts whenever if you need me to come in for another interview."

_Wrong tree, but you're close._

"Can I see your resume?" I asked.

He quickly pulled out a copy and gave it to me.

"Can I keep it?"

He nodded.

"Sweet. Thanks man, that's it." I smiled, getting up.

"It is?" He looked surprised.

"Yep. Thanks for coming in man." I shook his hand.

I walked him to the elevator, then once the door closed I immediately looked at his requested salary.

The position he just aced the interview for is the most expensive one.

"30-39,000."

That's a lot less than the other idiots. Deka will like that.

_Cross that position off._

Now I just gotta find 3 more people.

Good thing I have 200 people to choose from.

The ad got a ton of responses.

I put my earbuds in and put the song in again.

_Now to the fun part._

I'm having lunch with cat.

No, Megan doesn't know. She's stressed out over midterms. And very bitchy.

She bitched me out over the weekend over my vacuuming technique. Said I was "missing half the shit I track in."

I'm not telling her that I'm meeting Cat for lunch because she very well could throw something heavy at me. That's what she does when she gets mad at people.

She throws stuff.

Luckily the restaurant is a short walk away from the building. It's a little café she said she's been to before.

I would have pegged her as a café type of girl. She loves intimate stuff.

_Don't forget to tell her to meet me at my car afterward so I can give her the bunny Megan threw out._

I don't know why. I just found it in my paper recycle bin. On top. So it's no dirty.

She didn't notice I took it, so no harm no foul.

About two blocks away from the restaurant I spot a red head with her headphones in.

I can tell she's jamming. Her heel bounces, and she doesn't even know it.

I'm sure there's a telltale sign that I'm jamming too, but after watching her jam for years at school I just pick it up.

It's like seeing a cloud or the sun. Normal.

I take out my headphones about a block away from the restaurant and keep walking.

She takes them out a few feet in front of the door.

She asks the hostess for a table for two, and explains that I'm coming.

"I'm here." I say to the hostess, causing Cat to briefly tense up then whip around.

"Don't scare me!"

The hostess smiled, but disappeared to check if there's a table I assume.

"Sorry. Hi."

"Hi. Baby doesn't like being scared. The doctor said it's not good." She came for a light hug.

"My bad, sorry little one." I rubbed the top part of her stomach, causing her to giggle.

"Right this way." The hostess smiled.

We followed her to a small table near the window.

"She'll be right over. And congratulations." She smiled at us.

Cat blushed.

"You must be very happy." She asked me.

"I, uhh…I'm not the father." I mumble.

"Oh. Sorry." She mumbled, then dashed away.

Cat just looked confused.

"Why'd she go so fast?" She asked.

"She thought we were together." I frowned, grabbing the menu.

_I don't want to be the father._

_I have a life to live, and I want to have fun._

_The fun part of Cat's life is over. She's going to have to take care of the baby until it's our age. Then what?_

I think she messed up.

But that doesn't mean I won't help her. In the pregnancy.

I don't think beyond that is a option. Pretty sure Megan would break up with me on the spot. And I don't want that.

_I just hope that she doesn't need or want me past then._

Probably won't. The only reason we're back in touch is the baby.

"She didn't have to do that…" Cat said, frowning.

"It's fine."

"But you aren't the dad. If you were I would have kissed you when just came in."

"And instead you bitched me out." I shot at her, looking down at the menu.

"Robbie!" She said scandalously.

"What?" I asked wearily.

"Not in front of the baby." She said sternly.

"It can't hear me Cat." I reply.

"So? Everything that goes thru me goes to it, and I don't want you giving bad habits."

"Ok, geez…" I say, annoyed by her bad mood.

"Hi, I'm Allie and I'll be taking care of you guys…Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

I perked up and smiled. "Lemonade please."

"I'll have milk please." Cat replied, and Allie sauntered off.

_Don't you dare look Robbie._

She wore those jeans well from what I could tell.

"How are you?" Cat smiled suddenly.

"I'm fine…how are you?"

"I'm great! Hungry, but great. It's such a pretty day out isn't it?"

_Back to the ball of sunshine._

I say something in agreement and pull my phone out of my pocket.

"Hey mom, do pregnant women have rapid mood swings? Miss you. Love, Robbie" I send off to my mom.

Gotta stall with Cat.

"Congrats on not getting fired." I joked, causing her to giggle.

"Thank you."

"Told you." I teased.

Buzz Buzz.

"Yeah yeah…" She began, but I checked my phone.

"_Yeah, did you not tell me that Megan was pregnant Robbie? You tell me this instant." –Mom._

"Geez Mom, no. It's Cat. I told you this when you had us over for dinner last week. It's Cat that's pregnant." I reply.

"—keeping half my salary so I can keep things going and above water. But I have to work until the doctors says I can't anymore…"

Buzz buzz.

"_Oh, ok. Don't scare me like that sweetie. I don't want to be a grandmother yet. My body's too fit to be a grandma."_

"Lol. Later Mom." I send back.

"—but I'll have to get back in as soon as they clear me after the baby's born."

"That's rough." I say simply, disguising my lack of real interest.

"Not really."

"Demanding on you." I reply as Allie gave us our drinks.

"I'll be right back." She smiled.

I smiled back.

"Not really." She said again.

"But your body will still be healing. Even if you get C section." I reason.

She quickly looked revolted at the mention of C section.

Buzz Buzz.

"_Have a good day Robbie. Love you." –Mom_

"Love you too." I reply.

I hear Cat end her sentence.

"Why do you have to stop singing at all?"

"The vibrations from my voice can hurt the baby."

Allie popped back up and took our orders. She looked shocked at the amount Cat ordered.

She's a food factory. Processes it.

Our conversation while waiting for our food was about her preparations for the baby. Right now it's all diet based. No soda, but extra dessert to make up for the sugar. Very healthy.

She snapped at me again when I joked about French fries.

I couldn't help but check out whenever I got a text.

As expected she devoured every bite of her food.

The only bad thing was she got on me again for paying the bill and tip.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" She badgered me as we walked out.

"Cat, I don't want you to be short on money when you need to pay for baby stuff ok? I'd rather pay now so you can buy diapers or formula or something."

I heard her say something about formula, but then we got to her car.

"Thanks for meeting me Robbie." She smiled, coming for a hug.

We barely touched.

"No prob, text me if you need something." I smiled, then bid her farewell and popped my headphones in again.

_That really wasn't fun._

Not worth getting yelled at by Megan.

I know it's not supposed to be fun, but if she's going be such a ice cube then why am I doing it?

I'm not benefiting, and I'm going to end up getting pushed out by the baby.

I unlock my car and plop inside.

While adjusting my mirros I spot th bunny.

_I'll give it to my niece or something._

Cat wouldn't care.

_If she doesn't care, then that bears a important question._

If I'm not benefiting, then why the hell am I doing this?

Maybe that's why Beck and Andre backed out. They saw the writing on the wall.

_Of course they did._

I was always the last one to pick up the joke.

Tori always laughed.

_Don't think about that bitch._

This isn't worth it if I'm just going to get yelled at by Megan.


	9. Fall at Midnight

I quickly grab a shopping cart and start off.

I would forget to buy dinner the night my parents are coming over. And I'm cooking.

Turns out, tonight Megan wants shish kabobs and steamed veggies.

If Megan finds out I forgot she'll kill me.

At least it wasn't Cat this time.

Since the internet was out again I was at Jet Brew whittling down my list of candidates for work.

I know she likes steamed broccoli and carrots, so I scoop some up, making sure it's organic.

She's a bit high maintenance on organic stuff. I don't think there's a difference, but I also don't think organic hurts you.

Not saying normal stuff can.

_I feel like a politician._

Suddenly my hone starts blasting her ringtone.

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run…"

I grab it and answer.

"Hey."

"Hi. Where are you?" She asked perkily.

"Shopping. I lost track of time at Jet Brew. Internet's down again." I answered.

_Please don't be mad._

I'm not going to lie.

I think she's at home anyway.

"You idiot. You forgot." She snapped. "And the internet isn't down. It wasn't this morning."

"Check now. Where are you?" I asked, moving on to the steaks.

"Where you should be, at home." She replied, as the sound of clicking in the background said she was getting onto her laptop.

"Ok. I'm almost done. Just have to pick up peppers." I stalled.

I can't pick steaks.

It's my parents. I want this to be perfect.

They've had my cooking, or grilling, and said they liked it.

Not taking any chances.

"Fucking Xtension."

"Told you." I quip instinctively

"Don't tell me what to do. Just get your damn ass back here."

"Hey now, no need to swea—" I start, but she began again.

"Oh shut up."

And then a click telling me the line was dead.

_What the hell?_

That wasn't necessary.

I probably didn't need to get my 2 cents in, but she didn't need to have the last word and hang up like a 10 year old.

I quickly grab some peppers and go thru self-checkout.

_The odds she's calmed down are somewhere between 50% and -100%_

Bad thing is I have no idea which it'll be.

Up until a month ago, when Cat broke her pregnancy news.

Then she went off the rails.

On the way home Venus plays some appropriate sad music. Something about Love, forgiveness and never leaving somebody.

_I feel like my relationship is falling apart._

Not subtly either. It's coming apart in chunks.

Every time I ask Megan what's wrong and try to bridge the growing gap she gives me some of the answer, but not the whole thing.

I feel totally helpless.

I dejectedly park and carry the bags up to the door.

Once I open the door and begin in I see Megan has been covering for me. Already has the cutting boards out and water's filtering.

"Hi. I'm here. I'll get going."

She smiled thinly and scooped up a bag.

The one bag that isn't getting used with dinner.

First thing I do is season the steaks and get out the spear thingys.

"How was your day?" I ask politely, grabbing a knife and the carrots.

"Exhausting. Stupid professor needs to hand back our tests."

"I'm sorry." I say sympathetically.

"How was Cat?"

_I wasn't with her._

"I was down at Jet Brew. Not with Cat." I explain to her, continuing to chop.

"Oh, at Jet Brew?" I hear her counter sarcastically.

"Yes Megan. I had work stuff to take care of."

"The new staff?"

"Yes."

She finally seems to be understanding.

"Why'd you fire the old guys? They were your friends Robbie."

I close my eyes wearily.

"They drove me into the ground last tour. I can't be doing that or I'm going to start hating it and I don't want that. Either that or I'll just become a zombie."

"You're already a zombie. Haven't been the same since you got back."

_Things haven't been the same, I'll give you that._

But that's on her.

"See? That's why I fired them. I need to rest."

"That's not what I meant. I meant you're a zombie with me."

"Me? I'm not the zombie." I reply quickly.

"Yeah you are."

"You just hung up on me!" I retort quickly.

"There's no way you were actually at Jet Brew."

I sigh and stop cutting.

_I'm on carrot 2 of 6._

"Megan, can we talk about this later? I don't want to cut myself and have to go to the ER."

She replied heatedly and quickly.

"No, I'm not taking my foot off your throat."

"Off my throat?" I ask, looking at her.

"Yeah. Now stop lying to me and admit you were with Cat."

I grip the knife and it begins slipping out of my hand due to sweat.

_Sweat?_

I run it under the water briefly.

"I was not with Cat. You can ask her."

I start chopping again.

"Why do you keep lying?"

"I'm not! You are asking the wrong question!" I snap.

On the next cut I nick my finger.

I ignore the annoying pain, not painful pain, and run my finger under the water to clean the cut.

"You idiot, you cut yourself didn't you?" She said, already leaving the room.

"Hey! Idiot?" I angrily snap.

"Yeah, you cut yourself." She replied a moment later with a bandage.

I take it out of her hands and apply it myself.

_It'll do for now. I'll apply ointment later._

It's like a paper cut. Not bad, just annoying.

I grab the knife to finish the cutting of the last 2 carrots.

"How's the broccoli?" I ask.

"It's good. As long as you don't take long with the carrots."

I ignore the jab.

"…You going to answer me?" She pestered.

"Answer what?" I ask cheerily.

"That you were with Cat?"

I whilr around, knife still in my hand.

"Megan, I was not with cat. No matter how many times you ask, I wasn't with her, and that's final ok?"

"What's your deal?" She asked.

"My deal? What's your deal?" I ask heatedly, starting to get angry.

"I'm fine. I'm not spending copious amounts of time with another woman, one you like."

"Used. Used to like Megan. I don't anymore."

"What's the difference?"

"You said you were fine with me helping her out!" I snap.

"I didn't know I'd get shunted to the side!"

"You shunted me to the side! You keep yelling at me over tiny stuff! That never used to happen!"

"So? Things never stay the same forever."

"SO? It feels like you're slipping away from me!" I snap, getting right into her personal bubble.

Where I belong.

"You're the slipper. I'm being faithful."

"I am too! What's been with you?"

"Oh, don't you turn this on me!"

I ignore that and go back to the last carrot and a half.

"Robbie." She badgered.

"Megan." I smile.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You haven't been you since you let me help Cat. I've been the exact same, but you've been in a terrible mood."

"No I haven't. Geez, you need to sleep more."

"Sleep more huh?" I ask.

"Yeah, you're getting crazy."

I immediately get right in her face. No space between us.

Her boobs are touching my chest, and I am towering over her.

5'5, meet 6'1.

"Excuse me? Crazy?"

"You heard me right." She said defiantly.

"I'm not the crazy one. You've been weird lately."

"You like weird."

"Not this weird!" I counter.

"Why are you mad?"

"I FEEL LIKE YOUR SLIPPING AWAY FROM ME!" I yell, unable to hold it back any longer.

My worst nightmare of the last year feels like it's coming true.

"Oh calm down you baby. I'm here, you need to get it together." She said derisively.

"What?!"

The sound of knocking on the door stopped us.

I move and open the door.

"Hi!" My parents chime, smiling.

"Hey, come on in. I'm almost done with the carrots, then the peppers won't take long. Nice to see you guys." I force a smile as my mom hugged me.

I move the knife to behind my back.

I forgot I had it. And I was right in Megan's face.

Megan quickly engaged my parents in small talk and got the wine out.

We usually don't drink over dinner, but my parents do, and they like us to be social.

Can't hurt.

_Wow, everything's ready to go?_

That argument really slowed me down.

I toss the carrots into the pot, make sure the steam apparatus is allowing the steam to come up before entering the living room.

"Everything's chopped, I'll get the fire going."

My dad hopped up. "Need help carrying anything?"

"Yeah, you can carry the steaks. That'd be a huge help."

My mom and Megan chit chat all the way until I shut the door behind us. Dad balanced the steaks on the small table and chairs out here and I do the same with the peppers.

"How are you son?" Dad asked as I moved the grill from the storage area out onto the balcony.

"I'm great Dad. Busy, but good. How are you? How's work?"

He's a money manager. Very smart.

He's got a little bit of my money, but I don't have much savings. But he's made it possible for Megan and I to do more thanks to his amazing abilities to make say $100 into $250,000.

As he joked once, he knows how to pick em.

"Work's good. Time consuming, drives your mother wild, but you know how that is."

She hates his 6 days a week of work and his 10 hour work days. Always wants him to relax.

"I do."

"How are you and Megan?"

"We're ok."

…

"I have to be honest with you son. We were outside the door for 2 or 3 minutes. It didn't sound ok." He said quietly, checking the door behind him.

I'm grabbing the coals and lighter fluid.

"We're working thru it."

"Didn't sound like it." He replied.

"She won't admit it, but she doesn't like me helping Cat."

He suddenly put on his serious face.

Usually that's a bad thing.

"She won't say it straight up?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Nope."

"And that's why you guys are arguing?"

"She keeps thinking I am sneaking off to see her. When in reality I'm down at Jet Brew trying to hire another staff."

"Why Jet Brew?"

"Internet's been down here." I answer.

We're on a different grid than my parents.

"Ahh."

I throw in the coals and put on the fluid.

"It feels like she's slipping away. It doesn't even seem like she's trying to fight it."

He genuinely looks saddened.

Mom once said they couldn't wait to have her in the family. They love her.

"If that's all true, than there really isn't anything you can do." He said.

"I suppose I can be persistent." I counter.

He fired back with the argument "Yeah, well if she's no longer committed to you and doesn't think you care than it might not matter."

"But I do care. Why do you think she's changed her position so fast? It's been barely a month." I ask.

He glanced back to my mom and Megan chit chatting, with Megan giving them each more red wine.

"I don't think it's Cat. It's the baby."

"The baby?" I asked.

"Yeah. She knows she can beat Cat. She already did. You both have separately told us that. But a baby can't fight back. But it has such strong emotions that it brings to the table everything changes. And since you chose to help, to align yourself with the baby, she doesn't know how to attack."

"What was I supposed to say or do? Tell Cat I can't help her? She has nobody else Dad. I told you guys this."

"I know. Her boyfriend left. You said that." He said pensively.

I stop to light the fire.

"Listen, Robbie. I don't mean to tell you how to run things with Megan. You guys are running good." He began.

_He has a opinion._

I want that opinion.

"I know, and I appreciate that. Go on." I say.

"Ok. You and Megan aren't happy right now correct?"

I nod.

"You might want to consider cutting things off if things stay on their present course. Because whether she likes it or not, Cat and the baby are more important."

I know this.

"I know. But that doesn't mean it's loser lives town." I say.

"True, but it won't help you or Cat if things degrade to a messy breakup between you and Megan. Cat needs you to help her. It might be nice now, but in a few weeks stuff's gonna start happening, and it won't stop until she has a baby in her arms."

I glance down at the fire, which is starting to get near where I need it to put on the food.

"Are you advocating a breakup?"

"If things don't improve. The baby might not be yours, but it and Cat need you. She needs somebody, and you volunteered."

"I know." I say quietly.

"Do you know the sex?"

"Of the baby?" I asked, grabbing the spears and starting to put the peppers on.

Dad quickly joined me. He nodded.

"No."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Not really, but in the last week or so I've found myself hoping that it's a girl."

He smiled.

"Let your mother know. She's been getting really interested."

She doesn't have grandchildren.

I'm their only child.

I suppose I'm being the baby's surrogate father.

"I will. Has she been reading?" I ask.

He laughed. "Yeah."

…

"You don't think I'm doing the wrong thing am I?" I asked.

"Not at all. It'd be nice if Megan realized she's second fiddle now. Maybe forever, depending on how much Cat and the baby need you."

"Forever?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah, you plan on being there for the birth right?"

"…I haven't put much thought into it, but yeah. Of course. It's kind of important." I joke.

"Well, since you'll be there the doctor will hand you the baby. And if you just fall into pieces, then Megan's done. She's either second or third fiddle."

"And there's no in between?" I ask, as he puts on the steaks.

"I don't think so. There shouldn't be."

Then we rejoined Megan and my mom.

I tried to not think about what my dad said, but he would know. I've spent more time with Cat and the baby than her ex boyfriend did.

And despite what Megan wants, I'm not leaving it.

As dad said, it can't fight for me.

_Plus I'm already getting attached._

Dinner was uneventful. Just a solid conversation.

After dinner Megan and I didn't talk much, she just drank wine and snuggled while watching reality TV with me.

I ended up carrying her to bed after she fell asleep.

She looked very peaceful as I tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

I feel bad. I brought this onto us.

You could say Cat did, but what was I supposed to say? No Cat, I can't help you. If I do my girlfriend will break up with me.

After tonight it feels like she's gone.

The clock just has to find it's way to midnight.

_I just hope it'll be over soon._

I don't think we can turn back now.


	10. Glory's Last Shot

I glance at my phone again.

_7:32._

Chicken parmesan will be done in 10 minutes or so.

Probably going to take it out after 7 or 8. It keeps cooking after you take it out.

At least on the inside.

I move over to the stove and see that the pasta is getting there. Sauce is thickening up also.

Salad is all ready too.

I try to move to the edge of the kitchen area and attempt to take a breath.

_Tonight's my own special way to say thank you to Megan._

And to prove to her that I love her more than anything in the world.

The last few days have not been very fun. My conversation with my dad bounced around in my head until I realized he has good intentions and points, but I should at least make another stab at staying with Megan.

It took me a day to decide what to do. At first I was going to take her out to dinner, but then I had horrible visions of her flipping the table on me and breaking up with me in front of a whole bunch of rich people.

So I went for this. This dinner is something new for me.

I can cook a little, but I looked up a solid chicken parmesan recipe. She always orders it when we go to eat at our favorite Italian place and this was the closest I could find.

The recipe was complicated. It took almost an hour to prep due to me checking and double checking everything.

Now I'm about 30 minutes into the cooking.

And I'm starting to get antsy.

Megan said she'd be here around 7:30.

If she picks tonight out of all nights to go out and have drinks with her girlfriends I might throw the wine glasses I have set out.

I step back up to the stove and see that the pasta is in it's rolling bolil and the parmesan is ready.

I sidle over to the stove and hit the light.

Then the sound of the door opening made me glance over.

Megan looks windswept, but very nice in her jeans and sweatshirt.

"What's this?" She sounded giddy.

"A surprise, now get out and sit at the table." I asked kindly, spinning her around and pushing her to the dining area.

"Ok ok. No kiss first?" She giggled.

I caved to her request, and realize she had her arms around me.

"Now wait here." I said, grabbing the glass and dashing back to the kitchen.

I heard her giggle and say something that sounded like "Ok." but I'm not sure.

I'm too busy pulling out the chicken, which looks perfect.

_I think the oil trick worked._

It's going to suck cleaning the damn thing, but that'll be a while from now.

"My god that smells great!"

"Quiet you! It's a surprise!" I reply, sending her into more laughter.

"It's not nuclear secrets or something! Tell me what it is!" She said as I grabbed the pan holding the pasta.

"It's dinner!" I reply, right before allowing the holes in the top of the lid of the pan to let water flow out, making a huge crashing noise.

_Don't pour out all of it. You need some in case you need seconds._

Or worst case thirds.

The recipe is supposed to be filling, and I'm banking on that. The breasts I got were a little on the small side.

Hopefully the pasta and salad can tide her over if it's not enough.

If that fails the wine should have my back.

I dole out the pasta, place the chicken on that and lather it with the marinara.

Within seconds it's all ready and I carry the plates in to her.

She lit up and let out a happy noise.

"Robbie…" She whined.

"Hold on, let me get the rest of it…" I placate her.

I then place the salads in front of her, carafe's of dressing and the wine on the table.

Once that's all done I see she's barely holding tears back.

"Megan…" I say softly, as she jumped into my arms.

"Thank you…this is the best welcome home gift ever…"

"Thank you. Please don't cry."

"I'm trying not to…it's just overwhelming."

"Then just eat. And enjoy, that's all I ask.

She nodded, wiped her eyes and ate.

For about five minutes, that's all we did. We both ended up finishing our first helping of chicken before even touching the rest of it.

I scooped up her plate and said "I'll get more."

Her "Ok." was muffled by her salad.

A moment later, I gave her plate back to her and sat back down.

"How was your day?" I asked.

Again, her mouth was full.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Long. Much better now. This is delicious. Just like Palm Garden."

"Good, that's what I was aiming for." I say.

"No way, really?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I should let you cook more." She said before eating more.

I kept on with my salad.

"How about you?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing much. Off day really."

"Nothing? You just hung out here?"

"Well, I shopped for this stuff. If that counts." I said, causing her to roll her eyes since her mouth was again full.

Small talk carried us to the end of dinner. Over dishes she bounced off some ideas for a papers over psychology of violence for the Medicine and Society class.

I don't know how that exactly fits in, but when we're having a serious conversation of my state of mind if Megan came after me with a kitchen knife, it must be important.

It ended in laughter, a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Then we settled on the couch.

"Movie." I asked.

"TV?" She countered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have to start on that dumb paper. I don't want to walk out in the middle."

"But you love movie nights…" I say, trying to convince her.

It should work, I don't do it often.

"Robbie, you know I'd love to. But I have to." She frowned.

"Fine…pick the channel." I frown dramatically while handing her the remote.

She picked some random series on CNC that's a crime procedural. It's not bad.

The main characters have some serious sexual tension that everybody but they pick up on. All in all it's a good show.

You just have to pace yourself with it. You can't run thru like 3 seasons. Your head might literally explode.

Not mindless TV that we usually opt for.

While the credits are running after the second one I notice Megan's cuddled up to me and using my shoulder as a pillow.

_I don't even think she knows what she did._

I like it though.

A moment later the next one started up, drawing my attention.

"What do you mean the evidence isn't saying anything?" The demanding overseer of the operation asked.

"It has been chemically wiped clean."

"Chemically?" The FBI guy asked.

"Yeah."

"Can't you squint at it, get something out of it? DNA?"

The quiet guy that the FBI guy clashes with bravely speaks up.

"DNA is wiped off by chemicals."

FBI guy—

Suddenly Megan's phone, which she put on the coffee table started vibrating against the glass, making a huge noise.

_Caller ID says Terri._

I don't know a friend named Terri.

"Keep playing, I have to take this. It'll just be a second." She said, then practically ran from the room.

I return my gaze to the TV. The plot suddenly got thicker when it was revealed that the bone was stolen, and then hidden in the storage of cold cases, meaning it had to be somebody that worked there.

The ending was so dramatic that I didn't even notice until halfway thru the _next_ episode that Megan hadn't returned.

_Maybe I should get up._

What if she gets mad?

_It's a sign of trust._

It's just a phone call.

_But's it's been over an hour._

She said she had to take it.

_She also said it would just take a second._

It's probably important.

Shouldn't interrupt.

I turn back to the TV, but don't really watch or interpret as much as the show requires. Again, not mindless TV.

About 15 minutes after that Megan returned.

"Hey, sorry about that. She wouldn't shut up. I gotta get going on that paper."

I want to retort, but that won't get me anywhere.

"Ok."

_Guess I'll do the same._

She grabbed her glass of wine and retreated to the bedroom I'm assuming.

The clink of the bottle confirmed it for me.

I grab my laptop and began sifting thru more applicants. Have 2 interviews set up, but not for 2 more weeks.

_I want to make sure the homefront is fixed before I concentrate on work._

Eventually, I'm not even sure how it happened, I end up on a pregnancy site, with a week by week calendar, with me staring at a subsection labeled "Mother-Baby bonding."

_Aren't they bonding already?_

The baby is literally inside of Cat. The nutrients from her food go to the baby.

Sort of a symbiotic relationship, the baby's growing and healthy.

But also parasitic.

It's destroying Cat's body. Or it will soon.

After reading up for around an hour I close it down and turn off all the lights.

When I get back to the bedroom, I see Megan with her laptop in sleep mode, totally asleep herself.

_Both in sleep mode._

That's funny.

I take the wine bottle and glass to the kitchen.

_I'll wash those tomorrow._

I have to call tonight a success.


	11. Bachelor Pad

Thwack!

Another shot hooks right from the jump.

I mumble a curse and put another ball on the tee.

Thwack!

Slice left.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

Thwack!

Right.

Thwack!

Left.

Thwack!

It's army golf.

Left! Left! Left, Right, Left!

I swallow my desire to wrap my 5 iron around the nearest pole and put it in my bag.

_Hitting some long will make me feel better._

Tee up.

Ping!

It goes generally straight, but tailed off to the right in the end.

_I'll take it._

Ping!

Oh lord no.

That was like a laser beam left.

I take a step back and adjust my glove and stance.

Ping!

Kinda better.

Duck hook.

Golf is one of my weird hobbies. I'm not very athletic, so I'm not good at normal sports like basketball or football. Golf is a technical game.

A numbers game.

It takes a lot of practice, but I don't mind. I could be here all night.

It's not night actually. It's around 6:30, 7.

I might actually be here for awhile. Megan's not home tonight. She's having an all nighter at a friend's apartment.

Well, let me rephrase my night statement. It's almost dark. It's in the trees right now.

Sorry, back to Miss Megan.

We're better, I guess. Nothing much has happened since I cooked her dinner. She's been deluged by work, and I have been doing interviews.

Hired one person. Not really impressed with most of the applicants. I'm not in a rush, Deka said for me to hire who I want, not because I had to hire someone.

That's how mistakes are made.

Cat's been the more interesting one. She actually went to a baby doctor a day or two ago. Told me that the doc said the baby was about 2 inches. And that it was a ball of energy right now. Apparently it's movement time. Nerves and reflexes are going 90 miles a minute.

Cat only feels indigestion and heartburn.

She mentioned she's wearing basically all oversized shirts and sweatpants. She cannot fathom stuff like leggings or tight jeans.

Makes me wonder if she's gaining weight.

I haven't seen her in person in about 2 weeks.

But that's not the important thing. She's healthy, happy and in good spirits.

Apparently the doctor was impressed by her. Another good sign I'd say.

The only unsatisfactory thing was that I didn't get to be with Megan much, even though she's been home all but one night. It's either working on a paper or long phone calls.

I don't get why she doesn't just go see whoever she's been talking to.

I stretch my neck and unsheath a hybrid, while placing my driver back in my bag.

Hybrid's my favorite club. Well, clubs. Use them all the time when I play on the course, which isn't much.

Whack!

Straight as an arrow.

I smile and peek behind me to see a 10 or 11 year old kid, mesmerized by me.

He's staring.

I politely gesture hi and he takes a step forward.

"Hi." I smile.

"Hi…what's that club?" He asked shyly.

"It's my hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

"Basically a 2 iron, but easier to hit." I explain, flipping it around so he can see the face.

"It looks like a pregnant putter."

I laughed.

"I guess it does."

"Would you mind if I see you take a shot with it? It looks easy to hit."

"Yeah, sure. And that's half the battle my man. All about confidence." I smiled.

He nervously stepped back.

Whack!

Dead straight again.

_Haven't swung in 2 months, but I still got it dammit._

"Wow." He said. "Thank you."

"Of course man." I smiled, then he walked off.

I hit another couple of shots, basking in the glory of my exhibition to the kid.

So much better than the looks I get from people when I say "I play golf."

_They usually almost laugh in my face._

Beck and Andre are victims of that.

You know how people usually get a graduation present when they graduate high school? Well in LA, it's supersized. And glamorous. Like most of LA.

Downtown LA. I'll let the suburbs and various wards in the inner city speak for themselves.

But most people get something big, like a car. That's normal. People get cars when they get to be 16 and start driving. Brand new ones too. Then a couple of years later, they get another, more expensive new car.

I wasn't expecting a new car when I turned 16. I didn't really drive until halfway thru that year.

But when I graduated, my parents ponied up the money for brand new golf clubs.

I love them. They're freaking perfectly aligned and fitted for m

But when the question was asked by Beck, king of the RV, what I got as a graduation gift, he, Andre and Tori snorted their disapproval.

My reply? And I'm prouder of this now than I was then.

Hybrid thru Tori's back 2 windows. Of her fancy brand new Camero.

For whatever reason she parked in a funny spot, and I wasn't planning it. But when I saw it, I knew what I was doing.

The ball went right thru both windows and bounced off a fence. After expecting to hear a car alarm and not getting one, I grabbed my golf ball and went home.

Never got implicated by Tori.

Unfortunately when I went golfing a couple of weeks later, I accidentally slipped it back into my bag. Fittingly, I donated it to the fishies.

Oh well.

After 3 to 4 more hybrid shots, I use the rest practicing my full iron shots.

Similar to the one that I dunked my Tori vengeance ball.

I've learned that the best way to practice is to dream up a scenario and block out all but a circle of grass. Goal is to get in on there, otherwise I dunked it in the water.

Bye bye ball.

I know that they retrieve it, but it helps me focus. Because I've zoned thru entire buckets of balls, just hitting.

Tonight I was expecting to be more rusty, but I came out sharp and my iron shots turned out decent. Only lost 2.

"Night Robbie." Said the club pro, who gave me lessons back when I began years ago said as I headed to the door.

"Night." I smiled.

I take the back streets home, trying to avoid the end of the rush hour traffic. It's 8 but I know the main lanes are loaded.

I don't know the catchy song that played when I parked.

_What am I going to make for dinner?_

I'm kind of hungry.

I think we have…

_Door's unlocked._

Dang it. I forgot to lock it again.

Thankfully they have a ton of security here, so I know nothing got tak—

…

_Huh?_

I'm standing in the doorway, door just closed.

Lights are all on.

And Megan's here.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask.

It smells like she's been cooking.

She turned around, face placid.

"There you are. Finally."

_She's mad._

"Uhh…what's going on? I thought you were going to be studying at a friends tonight." I ask, walking up and seeing she's been eating in front of the TV.

_Hold up._

Mashed potatoes, roast, green beans. Glass of wine.

She fixed me with a glare.

"No. I told you that I was making dinner tonight."

Oh crap.

"Really?" I ask, trying to process this shock to my system.

_I swear, SWEAR she said she was studying all night at a friend's place._

That's why I went golfing.

I didn't have to be home at a set time. It was a bachelor night.

She just looked livid.

"Yes. Thanks for not listening."

"I…I swear you said—"

"Well I did. And you picked a bad day to chill with Cat."

I begin to retort but she cuts me off.

"Oh whatever. Food's in the kitchen."

…

"Ok, can I sit with you?" I ask.

I've got to make nice.

So much for the dinner I cooked at the beginning of the week.

"No, table."

"Fine…why are you sitting there then?" I asked.

"Don't go questioning me. You know better than that when I'm PMS-ing!" She bit at me.

"Geez, sorry. How am I supposed to know?" I say, walking away to grab some food.

"Don't try to have the last word and walk away from me!"

_My god._

She's mad.

I'm starting to think that this was supposed to be a surprise.

"Sorry babe. I feel really bad I was late." I try to compromise.

_No reply by her._

I load up my plate and move towards the couch, intending to still sit with her.

_She'll cave._

She loves it when I eat her cooking. Which is good.

"No! What did I say?! You NEVER listen!" She yelled manically, pushing me away at the thigh.

"Ok…sorry." I say quietly, sitting at the table meekly.

I eat quietly and after glaring for a bit she returned her gaze to the Housewives show.

_This is good._

"How was your day?" I ask.

She didn't react.

I wait and take another bite before asking again.

Again nothing.

I change tactics.

"This is really good, thank you."

I saw her move her jaw like she was about to reply.

But no reply came.

I quickly finish my plate then sit next to her.

"Why are you mad? I didn't know you were going to be here, otherwise I would have come! I thought you said you were going to be gone!"

"But that gives you an excuse to not be here?"

"Megan…you're making too big a deal out of this."

"No, you don't see where you messed up. I did say that I was going to be gone, but I wanted to surprise you with a nice dinner! And what do you do? You come rolling in almost an hour late! All because of stupid Cat!"

"It's not about Cat!" I snap. "I haven't seen her in person in a couple of weeks, since you started acting all…"

"All what?" She heatedly demanded. "Finish what you were saying!"

"I haven't seen her in 2 weeks! And you're acting horrible! This isn't the girl I was just dating!"

"Yeah it is! And why are you shirking your duties with her? You found a THIRD girl?!"

"NO!"

"I don't believe you." She said darkly, then looked back to the TV.

"Megan…"

_Nothing._

"Megan. Come on. Can we at least talk about why you're really mad?"

Again she gave no reply.

"Is it school?"

…

"Did I forget anything else? Or misremember?" I asked.

…

"Is it Cat again?"

She subtly bit down on her cheek this time. Her face went a little taut.

"Megan…talk to me. Come on now." I asked.

…

Silence.

I sighed and sat back until the rest of the episode passed. Couldn't have been longer than 20 minutes.

"I have to go work on my project." She said blountly, then got up and walked away.

"Ok." I said to dead air.

_Might as well do the dishes._

That's exactly what I do. Running thru what I could have possibly done wrong this time.

I still think it's Cat.

But also this might have been a planned surprise.

After I finish the dishes, I decide to pass time to totally dismantle the kitchen and clean everything.

I've been needing to do it anyway.

When I finish and go back to the bedroom, it's locked and I can hear somebody on speakerphone and rapid typing.

_Better find some other way to occupy myself._

I even up on my laptop, but I quickly feel drowsy.

This time when I go back it's unlocked, and the lights are dimmed.

But she's awake. Scrolling on her phone.

I move to sit down, but she put out her leg.

"No."

"Ok. Won't sit."

"No, leave."

"What?" I ask.

"Leave."

"Megan…" I say quietly.

"No. You're sleeping alone. Bed's mine. Sleep wherever. Not in this room."

She has a look on her face that's telling me I can't win this battle.

"Fine…"

"Close the door behind you."

"Ok." I reply.

The thud of the door bounced around the silent apartment.

I grab a blanket out of the spare closet and lie down on the couch.

To say I didn't sleep well wouldn't do it justice.


	12. Blown Away

I quietly walk across the kitchen floor, trying not to wake my parents.

Coffee isn't worth that.

_Ugh. Why'd I have to get myself up so early?_

I grab a cup and get some, which was made by my Dad I assume before he went to work.

Mom's still here.

_Such are the benefits of making your own schedule and being half retired._

I just get the 'make my own schedule' part.

The retired part is the fun one.

I make my way to the couch, where my dad's financial show is playing silently with many colors and numbers.

I watch for a minute, then grab my phone and scroll to my notes.

The real note is up in my room.

But I transcribed it on my phone.

"_Dear Robbie,_

_Hey, It's me, Megan. Sorry I haven't been around. I've been busy running around, getting stuff together._

_Anyway, I know things haven't been the best lately, and that blame probably falls on both of us. For better or worse._

_Regardless of whose fault it is, things haven't been very fun these last few weeks._

_I'll just get to the point: I'm breaking up with you._

_I'd like to say it's just your fault, but it's not. I haven't felt the same love to you since things began changing._

_But we're over._

_I cancelled the lease to the apartment. I don't want to be there anymore. You can more back in with your parents or arrange to pay the lease with the complex yourself. Your call. _

_All I ask for is a chance to get my stuff out. _

_I'd like for us to be able to remain friends Robbie. You're a great guy and a wonderful person and I don't want us not working to separate us. If not, I understand._

_As I said earlier, we both messed up. I tried my hardest to make things work, but you just didn't seem committed to me._

_It's not because of Cat. It isn't I swear. I just haven't loved you like I should and you should have more than that. You should have somebody who loves you._

_Text me when you read this please. I'd love to talk over lunch if you want to._

_Yours always and forever,_

_Megan xoxo"_

I also saved the texts.

"Just saw the note." I began the convo.

"_Ok, great."_

"Uh huh."

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"No, you basically covered all your bases."

"_That was a backhanded compliment."_

"So?"

"_So? I thought you'd want to talk to me, try to talk me out of it."_

"Not really. I didn't want to break up, but you wanted to and I don't see a big enough reason to fight it."

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"I'm not trying to say anything."

"_It read like you don't care anymore."_

"No, I care. I just don't care enough to fight for your love."

"_Why not?"_

"Because you've just made me unhappy and thing have been awkward. I see no reason to fight for that."

"_Well you could not be a coward and not give up."_

"Megan, I told you this. The way you've been recently, I don't see why I should exert the effort."

"_You asshole."_

"You don't care anyway Megan. You just want me to try and fight for you to bump your self-esteem."

"_LIAR!"_

"I'm not going to text if you're going to yell at me."

"_I'm not yelling at you!"_

"Yeah you are. You're a bad liar. Can't hide anything."

"_Oh, can't hide anything? Then why didn't you pick up on me prepping to leave your sorry ass? Huh? I talked to Terri all last week, getting things ready to leave you behind me!"_

"I noticed, but I trusted you. I didn't know you were planning to leave though. Thanks for telling me, I feel kind of dumb."

"_Kind of?You are dumb! All you'll ever do is fail! You were completely oblivious, sleeping on the couch night after night!"_

"So I'm assuming the whole 'still being friends' thing was just a olive branch you didn't mean to soften the blow."

"_No, I really do want to be friends."_

That's the end of the messages.

She might 'want' to, but I don't.

I'm already moved back in. She already noticed.

"_Where's your stuff?"_

"_Did you take it already?"_

"_Answer me Robert Shapiro, this instant. I need to know if somebody broke in."_

All to no reply.

I would include them all, but the language quickly escalated and became too personal for comfort.

No doubt in my mind that she'll become one of those girls I look back at and wonder what was wrong with me.

She was a Cat rebound. I met her after getting payback at Cat for grief's sake.

I guess that blinded me to some of her bitchyness.

_And once Cat returned, the veil was lifted._

What I know isn't much, but I know that it was me.

It's my fault.

We'd still be together if I had just said no to Cat on that balcony.

_If I hadn't interjected myself into a situation that I have no business being in._

I have no idea what I'm going to do now.

I guess help out Cat as much as I can since Beck and Andre are busy. Things are bound to start happening soon.

_In that was the timing was nice._

I'll get to do something to keep my mind off of Megan.

"Hey."

I look up and see my mom, glad in sweatpants and a sweater, holding a coffee cup and looking sad.

"Hi mom."

She sat next to me. "You ok baby?"

"I'm ok I guess."

"I saw you looking at your phone."

"I just miss her that's all."

I have no idea what I'm going to do from here.

I can't describe the feeling. It's like a artist gone blind, a composer gone deaf, a worker that just lost his hands.

I have no feel for anything. Which is scary to me.

I need to get it back. I talked to jade for a hour or so yesterday, and within 10 minutes, she was asking what was wrong with me.

She noticed alright.

I'm just worried she'll tell Cat. She apparently has been in contact with Cat on a daily basis.

"It'll be ok baby." Mom hugged me around my shoulders. I leaned onto her shoulder.

"You're still comfy."

She smiled. "Good. I don't want to have that change and not be able to be your pillow."

I shook my head. "Thanks for letting me move back in."

"Of course honey. You're always welcome here. Your father and I are happy to deal with you until you get a new place." She teased me.

"Well good. I'll be sure to get on that fast."

They love having me back. Dad loves that he doesn't have to do dishes after dinner, and Mom missed me.

Dad missed me too, but priorities are important after all.

"Take your time sweetie. Haste makes waste."

"Thanks Plato." I joke, causing her to laugh.

"Anytime baby. I better get going, otherwise it'll be a lazy day."

"Ok. I better too." I say.

I go upstairs to my room and get everything ready for a shower.

_I guess Cat and the baby are my main priorities now._

Outside of the tour, hiring people and work.

And finding a new place.

And getting settled in.

Which brings me back to the question: Why am I doing this?

It broke Megan and I up.

I don't even want to see her ever again.

For what? 8 months of help for Cat that'll be forgotten as soon as she has the baby?

I just know I'll get dropped like a hot potato.

Just like after graduation.

I stand in my room for like 10 minutes, thinking until I realized I need to get in the shower.

_Not often is it that you question the world and ponder things outside of the shower._


	13. Moment With You

Text messages fly like confetti some days like it's a ticker tape parade.

Others, it's like a cloudy day in the Sahara. It just isn't going to happen.

Today is the ticker tape day, but hopped up on speed or something.

Jade and Cat might be on opposite coasts, but they're trying to blow my phone to smithereens.

They're succeeding in that, it's blowing up, and also causing the battery to leak power like a sieve.

"_Where are you?" –Cat_

"I just pulled off the highway. I'll be there soon. Traffic hasn't lightened up." I send to her, then tap Jade's icon.

"_Have you been in contact with Cat? I haven't heard her mention you in a couple of weeks."_

"Yes, I've been in contact with her. Of course I have."

_She talks about me?_

Just as I put my phone back into my cupholder, it lights up again.

The light does as well.

I manage to advance about 5 car lengths, but still not close to the light.

"_Really? Because I didn't have any problems getting here Robbie." Cat replied._

She's getting annoyed.

"_When'd you see her last?" Jade asked._

"We probably came different ways." I placated Cat.

"I'm stuck in traffic, seeing her today. Before that, it probably was a couple of weeks. But I've texted her basically everyday." I sent to Jade.

Moved another 5 cars, but I did see what the hold up was.

Motorcycle, wrapped around a pole. And a crowd of people about 20 feet back.

_Not something you want to see right before you go off to lunch._

Thankfully the deluge continued.

"_Oh cool! She didn't mention that. Where are you guys going?" Jade asked._

"_No, we live in the same basic direction." Cat said._

I can read her skepticism.

I take a picture of the scene in front of me and send it off to Cat.

"Some café place. Cat chose it."

I put my phone back and get to advance to the next intersection, where the backup isn't as bad, but clearing out.

"_Oh. That's probably because I got down here early this morning. See you soon hopefully. :)" –Cat_

SEE?!

"_Cool. You holding up ok after your breakup?" Jade asked._

"Yeah, I guess." I reply to Jade, getting first in line for the left turn lane.

I'm almost to this place.

Within 5 minutes, I've parked.

"_When are you guys meeting for lunch?" _

"Right now. Traffic was horrible." I answered her, then put it in my pocket and walked inside.

"Hi, I'm here for Cat Valentine?"

"2 for Valentine…oh yeah. She's inside. Take 2 rights and you'll see her."

"Thanks." I smiled before walking again.

Buzz Buzz.

I briefly glance at my phone to see that both Cat and Jade texted me again.

Then I turned the corner and see Cat, sweatshirt clearly sticking out of the crowd.

In the time it took me to walk over I saw people give her dirty looks, probably for her appearance.

_Idiots._

"Hi, sorry I'm late." I apologized as I slipped into the chair.

Cat looked up from her phone. "Eep! Robbie!"

"Hey there. How are you?" I asked before she scrambled up and hugged me.

I gingerly hugged back.

"I'm ok. A little dizzy but other than that ok. Sorry I didn't dress up." She said.

"It's fine, you told me about you're disdain for normal clothes."

She nodded. "These jeans do not feel right."

"Next time wear something looser. I don't care Cat." I smiled.

The waiter popped by and gave Cat a drink. I ordered a lemonade to go with Cat's milk.

"You look fine." I added lastly, getting a ginger smile out of her.

"Thanks."

"You been talking to anyone?" I changed the topic.

"Uh huh, everybody."

"Everybody huh? That's…" I stopped as she shoved her phone into my hand.

It's open to a message. From 917-142-9623.

(A/N: just a made up number. I know the warning is silly but usually I get one angry PM saying 'That's my number!'.)

I look at Cat funny. I don't recognize the number.

"_Hey Cat! It's Tori. Hope you're doing well! Miss all you guys. I'd love to call and talk later! Text me! Xoxo-Tor"_

I stare at the screen for a moment.

_That isn't a LA area code._

"Tori?" I ask.

Cat nodded.

"Now? Why now?" I asked.

"No idea. I told Jade." She said quietly.

"And?"

"That's a New York area code. Manhattan to be concise." She replied.

"Different phone number." I said, as she downed half her milk.

"Uh huh." She replied.

Quickly, the sever asked us for our orders. I got the sliders, and Cat ordered half the menu I swear.

"Are you sure you can eat all that? Because we can order you something to go later." The waiter asked.

Cat thought for a moment.

"Yeah, take those last 2 off. I'll do something to go later please."

He took our menus and disappeared.

"Not surprised she got a different number."

"Me neither, did you delete her number?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Did you?"

She nodded and finished off her milk.

"That was fast." I commented.

She smiled shyly.

"How's the diet coming?" I asked.

"It's not a diet. It's a lifestyle change." Cat corrected me condescendingly.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I just want to help out the baby as much as I can."

"Makes sense." I smiled.

Suddenly she lit up. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you something!"

"What?"

"I can keep singing!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I went in for a second opinion about my hip pain, my singing got mentioned and the doctor said that I should sing!" She cheered.

"Cool. But wouldn't that hurt the baby?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, it is a good thing! Bonding or something. Apparently the baby hears everything thru me."

"Everything?" I asked.

Cat nodded. "It can probably hear you now."

_That's insane._

"Hey baby! Don't be mean to mommy. She loves you!" I winked at Cat, who blushed.

"The baby apparently will recognize voices when it's born. That's how it'll recognize me, then the people that have been around me the most."

"When did it start recognizing voices? Or at least registering them?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago."

"So I guess that's a no on the real dad?"

She shook her head.

"It probably thinks you're the father to be honest. You're the guy I've been around the most."

ME?!

"Me?" I squeak.

"Yep. That might change because I'll be in the studio a lot."

"Are you sure your voice won't hurt the baby? Because you have a hell of a voice."

"Robbie!" She snapped.

Hell.

Dang it.

"Sorry…wasn't thinking." I apologized.

"It's ok. And my record wants me to wrap up my album so we can release it and I can have income when I have the baby."

"There's no cut off date?"

She shook her head again.

"Ok." I conceded. "If it makes the baby like you, then whatever."

She lit up, then our food arrived.

Cat ran thru it like a vacuum cleaner. Mine was good too, and I took the check while Cat ordered two more entrees to go.

I smiled at her as the waiter walked away.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course Cat." I told her.

"I'm sorry about Megan."

_She knows…_

I wasn't going to bring it up. She's got enough going on.

I would have told her in a week or two.

"It's ok, who told you—" I began

"Jade. She said that you sounded down and you said Megan broke up with you."

"It's fine. She was being stupid and it wasn't working." I appeased her.

"I don't think I helped out. Being so needy and all." She said quietly.

"Cat…you're not being needy. Ok? Think of it like I have more time to help you out ok?" I told her.

"Ok…you wanna come see my place when we leave here? Just so you know?"

"Yeah, sure. It'll be good to know. We can't always meet for lunch." I replied.

The waiter dropped off Cat's food and we started to the parking lot.

"Follow me ok?" She smiled gently at me.

"Ok." I said, then walking out to my car.

I follow her Prius to the next light.

Fitting car for her.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and check my messages.

"_Cool! Let me know how it goes. She's missed you." –Jade_

"Went awesome. Apparently singing will help her bond with the baby and allow her to complete her

album.(!?)"

I didn't think she was that close.

Buzz Buzz.

"_Stop texting and driving. It's dangerous."- Cat_

Hey!

"Ok then, what are you doing then?" I send to Cat.

"_Really? Oh my gosh! I didn't think she was close! Awesome!" Jade celebrated._

"I know. Going to her place now."

"_I'm not moving." Cat replied defiantly._

"I'm not moving either!" I said.

I know where her house is. We should be taking a left at the next right.

"_Cool! Her new place looks cool from the pics I've seen."_

Huh? New place?

Right on cue, we breeze thru the next two lights and get onto the highway.

Not going to her parent's house.

Apparently Cat is living somewhere else. I assume with a roommate.

The next 10 minutes was all highway driving, then pulling into a high rise complex.

As soon as I got out Cat was already close to my door.

"Here we are!"

"I thought you lived with your parents?" I asked.

"Uh uh. I live here now. C'mon, I'll show you." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the door.

Once we got inside, then she let my hand go and almost immediately flinched.

We waited for a moment near the elevators. Apparently Cat is higher than the 15th floor. Because she ignored the 1-15 elevator and is waiting on the 16-78 one.

Well, not just one. There's 4 16-78 elevators.

When we got on, Cat pushed 53 and the close door button.

"53 huh?" I asked.

She nodded.

The elevator shot right up, and Cat grabbed the rail and grimaced again.

"You ok?"

"Baby…" She waved me off.

"Why?"

"I don't know why the first time, but it doesn't like this elevator. I should start taking the stairs."

Bing.

Cat lit up and grabbed me again.

"Here we are!"

There are two doors.

"Cool, which one?" I asked.

"This one. But I have the whole floor."

"Whole floor?" I ask, shocked.

She sheepishly smiled and opened the door.

I followed her in.

It's a big place. Lots of wood, high ceilings and contemporary furniture.

"Nice place Cat."

"Thanks. Wanna see the baby's room?"

"You already have one?" I ask, but she's already dragging me down the hall.

"Yep!" She smiled, then letting me go and cringing again.

"Baby, easy!" She moaned.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine. Just need to sit down after this. What do you think?"

It's a plain room, with a toy chest, crib, dresser and shades with bears on them.

"I don't know whether it's a boy or girl, so I'm playing it safe."

"Looks great Cat." I smiled.

She silently proceeded to the living room and sighed contently when she sat down.

"I like your place." I smiled, sitting next to her.

"Thanks."

"Sorry the baby is acting up."

"It's ok. I should have done more ab exercises before all this happened."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Abdominals make the pregnancy less painful, and weak abs mean you show faster."

"And you have weak abs?"

"Not weak, just not strong."

"Ok…when do you start showing?"

"In a month or two. Right now the baby is small. Can barely see it on a ultrasound. But it can react to it's environment…" She trailed off, then looked out into space.

"Cat?" I asked.

"Give me your hand." She demanded.

"Ok…"

She put my hand right on her stomach, and I quickly tensed up.

"Talk please. I wanna see something."

"What are you doing Cat?" I asked.

Cat quickly shuddered, but kept my hand in place.

"Baby reacted."

"Huh?"

"It knows your voice. It's senses are growing really fast right now, that's why I feel so bloated. The doctor said it recognizes people I've been around a lot. Like you."

"But I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks." I countered.

"Hmm…maybe I'm further along than I thought. I'll ask the doctor."

_Oh my gosh._

Don't think about that.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked me.

"I have to get the rest of my stuff from the apartment and take it to my parents." I said.

"Megan kicked you out?" She yelped.

"No. Well, kinda. But I don't wanna be there anymore."

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"My parents. I'm looking for a new place."

"Oh. How's that going?" She asked.

"Not awesomely, most places are full."

"Well, uhm, you can stay here if you need to some time. I have some space if you want to get away from your parents." Cat smiled kindly at me.

My hand is still on the baby.

"Thanks Cat. I better get going." I said.

She looked very sad but stood up to hug me.

"See you soon?"

"Yeah, I can see you all I want." I smiled.

"Coffee tomorrow?" She interjected.

_Aww._

"Sure." I smiled.

"Yay!"

"Bye Cat!"

"Bye Robbie!"


	14. Spot of Turbulence

"I really like you being this thoughtful Robbie." Mom beamed at me.

"It's really not much mom." I counter. "I'm just stopping by Cat's and checking on her. I haven't seen her in a few days."

"I know baby. It's good that you're wanting to become more involved. She needs you."

"I know Mom."

"Do you need anything?" I changed the subject. "I can stop by the store if you need me to."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then walked over to the cabinet.

"Hmm…we could use some flour and paprika."

"I can stop and get that." I say.

"That'd be great." She said, then coming and hugging me. "Thank you so much Robbie."

"No problem Mom. It's nice to be home for a bit."

"It's nice to have you home." She gave me one last squeeze.

"I'll text you when I leave Cat's and head to the store."

"Ok sweetheart."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Robbie!"

I slip out the door and immediately get some of the cold wind to my face.

_Go Robbie._

You can't let your own fears and weaknesses hurt the baby.

I hop into the car.

_But it seems to think I'm the father._

Which I'm not.

_But everytime I touched her she said the baby had a reaction._

I wonder if that was a reflex or the baby rolling over?

Either way, the image of her, eyes closed and cringing has been stuck in my head for the last 6 days.

I briefly saw Cat long enough for her to give me a backup key in case I ever needed it, but that's it.

She's been in the studio. I've been interviewing.

Still not impressed by people.

I wish I could charge Deka for the gas and coffee I'm wasting in these bad interviews.

Three of them I've cut short before the 5 minute mark.

2 of those 3 were clearly stoned.

_Never understood why people would turn to drugs to get away from the world._

Maybe it's because my world has never gotten that bad.

The only time I didn't feel right was the one time in my life I've gotten drunk. It was with my old team, and they had the brilliant idea to get me drunk.

They succeeded alright, and I talked. About all sorts of stuff. When I regained my senses they knew about Cat and Tori, my parents names, about Megan, who I was dating for like a month at that point and that I was thinking about a new car.

Before our belt tightened again when Megan wanted to move in with me.

_I wonder how she's doing?_

Screw her. She clearly doesn't give a damn about you. She heartlessly ditched you by note and text message.

_She clearly doesn't care._

Now things are happening without her. It's amazing how this happens. She's just lucky nothing really important has happened yet, otherwise she'd have the memory of "Hey, that happened when Megan hated me and shunted me aside."

"May I take your order?" The barista asked me, snapping me from my thoughts.

She's not our normal one.

_Megan and I's normal one._

"Yes, hi. Can I get a Vanilla Bean frappuccino and a spicy latte with two shots of chocolate and one espresso?"

_I doubt her coffee habits have changed._

"Sure sir, what sizes would you like on those?" She smiled.

"Grande please."

"Ok, that'll be $8.17."

I handed her my credit card, and a moment later I got it and a receipt back.

Then I sauntered off to the side to wait.

The baby still worries me. The reaction it had to just my voice and touch…

_It has to think I'm the father._

I'm not your daddy little guy.

Or girl.

I wish there was a way to erase that memory from my head. I didn't sign up for this. I just want to help Cat and get her thru this.

The barista called my name, I scoop up the drinks, hop into my car and head off to Cat's.

_How am I going to date with all this going on? The baby's not mine, but once I mention the situation I wouldn't blame them for thinking I'm lying._

And then they would bail out like it's a bad bandwagon.

_I miss Megan._

The greatest woman in my life, the one to give me the least pain in my entire life.

And I somehow trade her in for the Queen of heartbreak.

_Ironic that her name is Valentine._

I can't think of Hollywood Arts without thinking of that last semester. Her bouncing around, every step breaking my heart just a little more.

In a funny way, it worked like Chinese water torture.

Culminating in the Karaoke Dokie song.

After that, up until graduation things were just awkward. She clearly was hurt, I clearly was trying not to care.

Beck has told me that I just looked like a jackass. Said that I looked like I didn't care.

He knew even then that the opposite was true.

Tori even knew, but even she told me to ease up.

_(Flashback)_

"_Robbie, you're being too hard on her. She doesn't even want to be around you when you're being so mean! Surely you don't want that!"_

"_You're wrong about that Tori. Every time I see her, every time she comes in, smiling and ads happy as ever because of her boyfriend a piece of me dies." I reply harshly._

_Andre is looking over in the kitchen, with Beck and Jade seem startled by my outburst._

"_Then why don't you let her go?" Tori asked._

"_I'M TRYING! What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to put space between her and my broken heart! Don't you understand Tori? She clearly doesn't care, and is happy without me being in her life very much! You can't tell me otherwise!" I reply heatedly._

"_Dude, she does care. I know she does." Jade assured me._

"_Jade, I know you guys are close. But remember the night after her wig got taken off and the guy harshly ditched her? I sung her a song that made it painfully obvious how much I care about her."_

"_Aww, Robbie." Tori cooed._

_I turn and glare at Tori._

"_What was her reply?" I rhetorically ask._

_Andre came back in the room and shrugged._

"_It was when she said she was going on a date with that actor from Briarwood Prep."_

_Everybody made a "ohh…" sound._

"_I remember that. That was when you just walked away. She called out to you but you didn't reply."_

Yeah.

I didn't reply.

"_Robbie?" She asked me as I started walking away._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Robbie!" She called to me desperately._

I wave to the garage guy and make my way to the fifth level of parking.

From there I take the elevator to the first floor, walk to the lobby and wait for her elevator.

53.

I was the only one, so it shot up like a rocket.  
_"Cause baby you're a firework! C'mon show me what you're worth…"_

Don't think about that now.

That's the pre-Prome party.

Cat and her boyfriend danced to Katy Perry's Firework together.

Everybody stopped and watched.

I knocked on the door gently, not wanting to be rude.

It's 10:45. She could still be sleeping.

_Wait…_

Did I just hear a reply?

I have no idea what it is, but I did hear a female voice.

I pull out my key, only to find out it's unlocked.

"Cat? It's Robbie." I call out.

Then I hear a horrible sound, followed by a splash.

_It sounded like she's throwing up._

"Don't…" She began, but it was cut off by a reteching sound and another splash.

_Don't come here, I'm sick._

"Cat, I don't care if you want me to stay away. I wanna help ok? I'm coming." I say, setting the coffee down.

When I get to the bathroom next to her room, another splash greets me.

_Probably doesn't want me to see her like this._

Oh well, sucks for her.

I poke my head in to her leaning over the toilet, hair in a bun and looking terrible. About as pale as paper.

Then she threw up again.

_Wait, did that…_

Did I see black specks in that?

When she looked up, she saw me and almost started crying.

"I'm sorry Robbie—" She began.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm going to look up how I can help." I say calmly, then just as I start to my phone she threw up again.

_Black again._

Surely that can't be good.

I began by looking up "Vomiting while pregnant. Black specks."

…

_The black is blood._

…

It doesn't sound too bad, just her body changing and it has to get rid of the blood somehow. Either this or going to the bathroom.

Splash!

Next I look up plain old "Vomitying while pregnant." And text my mom.

"Mom, Cat's throwing up. That's normal right? I'm trying to figure out what to do." I send off.

…

_Looks like morning sickness to me._

But with blood.

Buzz Buzz.

"_Yeah, vomiting is normal sweetheart. Just morning sickness. Is she ok? Anything off about it?"_

I'm assuming she's talking about the black stuff.

"Yeah, black specks. That's what's got me worried. Internet says it's blood. Do I need to take her to the hospital?" I send back.

"Robbie?" Cat rasped.

"Yeah Cat?" I immediately look up.

"Can I have some water?"

"Of course…" I hop up and dart into the kitchen.

I know she has water bottles in the fridge.

Splash!

_Damn it…_

Her throat is going to be really painful.

I creep back in and place the water bottle next to her leg and gingerly rub her in between the shoulders.

"Get it out girl. You'll be ok." I lie.

"_C'mon Mom. Text me back!"_

Buzz Buzz.

"_Black? That's blood. Just specks? That's normal, her body is changing rapidly. Nature didn't design women perfectly for the changes in pregnancy. As long as it's not all black or even a third black you should be fine. Stay with her though. I will murder your ass if you leave her when she needs you." –Mom._

Cat managed to sip a little bit of water and wipe her mouth using paper towels she had nearby, then groaned.

"Robbie…"

"I know. You think you're done?" I asked.

She weakly nodded.

"Let's stay here for a bit, then we can go back and let you lie down ok?"

She mumbled something then laid her head on my leg.

"Ok mom. I'll hang here and let you know if she does anything more." I send off.

Cat simply closed her eyes.

_Her arms are covered in goosebumps. Besides that and her pale complexion she looks ok._

"_Don't leave her until she wants you to go." Mom ordered._

Then Cat began to get up, using the door as a kind of crutch.

I get up as well, but when she let go of the door, she wobbled back and began to fall."

I quickly caught her and scooped her into my arms.

"Dizzy…"

"Easy, I got you." I say softly.

She groaned and curled to me.

I laid her down on the bed, moved her hair out of her face and began to get up.

"No…stay. You feel nice."

"Um…thanks. Can I grab the water?"

She reluctantly nodded and let me go.

_Her ability to lie is given away by her body language._

Usually I can't pick up on it because she's such a good actress.

Now I don't think she cares or is thinking about it.

I grab her water and my coffee and make my way back to her.

"That smells nice…" She answered.

"Do you want some? That's originally why I came. I got you some."

She looked away, seemingly ashamed.

"No, it smells nice but it doesn't sound good at all."

_So I bought it for nothing._

"It's ok Cat, don't worry."

She groaned and sipped her water.

I gently scratched her stomach instinctively, not thinking.

She immediately flinched, but kept my hand where it was.

"Can you put on the TV so it's not as quiet?"

I flicked it on, and eventually we settled on some reality show.

We watched it together, her head in my lap and me scrathing her stomach.

"That feels nice Robbie…baby is happy."

"I'm glad. That's what I'm here for."

…

"I think I'm farther along than I thought." She said quietly, then sipped her water.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I rescheduled my doctor's appointment to Thursday. Can you come with me?"

_Oh great, more involved._

"Yeah, why do you want me to come?"

"Well, I've been dizzy, woke up at 4 and have been sick since then. I don't think I should be alone."

"Good point. Do I need to call and make sure that you rescheduled?" I asked, trying to be thoughtful.

"No, I texted the doctor."

"What'd he say?"

Cat shuddered and covered more of herself with a blanket. "I need to eat something cold. And drink liquids."

"I think I have my orders. May I get liquids and cold food?"

She solemnly nodded. "I have a cantaloupe in the crisper. That sounds yummy."

"How much do you want me to cut?"

"All of it."

"All of it?" I ask back, turning to stand in the doorway.

She nodded. "I'm hungry."

"Ok…" I say, going into the kitchen and cutting up the cantaloupe into manageable slices, arranging them on a plate and bringing them, along with more water to her.

She took it happily, grabbed my hand, put it back near the baby and proceeded to eat every piece of cantaloupe.

After that, she suddenly got sleepy, and I found myself humming quietly as she fell asleep.

Then I texted my mom.

"It's normal to fall asleep right after eating right? She stopped throwing up." I sent off.

_She looks so small. So vulnerable._

"_Yeah! That's a great sign Robbie. Keep feeding her. And let her rest.  
_I take my hand off her stomach, and immediately Cat rolled away from me.

_Bye bye baby._


	15. Fulcrum

"You ready?" I asked Cat, as a Katy Perry song played softly in the background.

She nodded happily and continued to sing along.

Traffic wasn't as cooperative as she was.

Bumper to bumper as always.

"I want to drive in a place that you don't have to contend with bumper to bumper traffic on a daily basis." I stated.

Cat nodded. "It's bad when you have to block 2 hours out for a 45 minute ride."

"Uh huh."

…

"What about Oregon?" Cat asked randomly.

"Oregon?"

"Yeah. It's pretty, and no traffic."

I chuckled and looked over to see her smiling happily. "Good idea, but what about our friends and stuff? Your record deal and my tour?"

You could almost see her get deflated.

"Well…what about just a vacation then?" She asked.

"That sounds great." I say, thinking she'll drop it and move on.

It's a nice day out. 60's and partly cloudy. A little wind, but nothing too bad.

"Ok. When do you wanna go?" She said peppily.

"Go where?"

"Oregon!"

"When do I wanna go to Oregon?" I ask, slowly putting the pieces together.

"Yeah!"

I have so much to do. I have to hire people. I need a place to live. I need to keep working at the Pear Store!

"Cat…I don't think that's possible."

"Why not? What do you mean not possible?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"Cat, I've got a ton of stuff to get done here! And you're pregnant!"

"So? What have you got going on?"

"I need to work, hire new people for my tour, and find a new place to live! I can't live with my parents forever! And I like having my own space!"

"Well…we can work around a lot of that stuff Robbie. You can just ask off from work and hiring people."

"What about a place to live?" I countered.

_This is where she gives up._

_If she's going on a vacation to Oregon, it'll be without me. I've got too much to do._

_It's not like I don't want to go. A week in Oregon to chill out and relax sounds great._

_Great, yes. Feasible?_

_No. _

"Robbie, I told you this before. You can stay with me if you want. I've got way too much space and I'm lonely."

_She wants me to live with her?_

I…

_This is too soon._

"Cat, sweetheart. I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to be a burden on you. I'm here to help you, not leech off of you."

Her shoulders slumped. "I know…I was just offering. I missed you."

"You did?" I ask, not totally paying attention or thinking about the implications of that question as I pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Yeah, I missed you a lot. You're always there for me, no matter what… That's a lot more than you can say about a lot of people Robbie…"

I silently hop out, not really registering what she just said.

I didn't totally hear her honestly.

"Where is the doctor again?" I asked.

"It's not a doctor. It's a OBGYN practitioner." She reprimanded me.

"Excuse the hell out of—"

"ROBBIE!"

"Geez, ok. I'm sorry. Now where is this OGPYM doctor?"

"OBGYN practitioner."

"Whatever." I grumble.

_What happened to her good mood?_

"He's on the 9th floor." She said as the door in front of us slid open.

I've never been a fan of hospitals. Nobody goes to them for a good reason.

Well, I suppose you could count this visit as a good reason. But most of the time you come to the hospital for things like broken limbs or because you're sick.

Cat cheerfully walks ahead of me and presses the up button.

A few seconds later it popped up.

"Ding!"

Cat pressed 9.

"Thanks for coming." Cat said shyly, twirling her hair in her hand.

"You're welcome sweetie. Glad I'm here."

She smiled just as the door opened, then led me out.

It's a hallway.

Well no, two hallways.

Cat obviously knows where she's going, leading the way confidently down the hall, to the next to last door.

I held it open for her.

"Thanks."

I didn't get to say you're welcome because she was at the desk seemingly instantly.

Then the lady took her to the back for a moment.

_What do I do?_

I'm here, in a freaking baby doctor's office and Cat leaves me!?

After awkwardly looking around and avoiding the stares of the few women in the room, I sit down in the back and pull out my phone.

I sit there for about 5 minutes, scrolling random messages and checking Splashface.

Jade's auditioning today, and my mom is "Busy".

I usually don't text Beck or Andre.

I don't have many other friends.

Thankfully, Cat came out and started looking for me. I half heartedly wave at her and she quickly walked over to me, still smiling.

"Why are you all the way over here?" She asked, slipping beside me.

"I needed to sit down since you disappeared the second I got in."

"Oh. Sorry." She said solemnly.

"It's fine. Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just had to take care of something." She said, grabbing a magazine.

She quickly got engrossed into it, ending our conversation abruptly.

I resumed scrolling thru my phone and Splashface, quickly getting bored.

_Just some small sports news, nothing from anybody I know and my celebrities aren't doing anything exciting._

Darn.

"Cat Valentine?"

My head shot up as Cat jumped to her feet and walked to the nurse.

I quietly followed.

"How you doing sweetheart?" The nurse said as I slipped inside the door.

"I'm good. How are you?" She chimed.

"I'm good, any new symptoms?"

"No, just more vomiting and dizziness."

_More?_

I thought that had just begun.

I swallow my rage for the moment.

_I'll get on her when we get back to the car._

"Ok…then why are you here babe?"

"I think that we're going off a wrong calendar."

"You think the Gen Prac got your timeline wrong?" She asked, eyes widening.

"Uh huh."

I raised my hand nervously.

"Yeah?" The nurse smiled as we walked.

"Gen Prac? What does that mean?"

"General practitioner. Where Cat found out she was pregnant."

Oh.

_I feel dumb._

"Aren't you the father?" She added on.

"No…I'm not." I say quietly.

I feel so out of my league.

_And inadequate._

That too.

Can't blame them if they're wondering what the hell I'm doing here.

I don't even know why I'm doing this.

_I just signed up to help, not to be so involved and to get invited to live with her._

I saw the nurse glance at Cat before letting us into a room.

"Doctor Phillips will be here soon. I'll let him know about your suspicions darling." She smiled at Cat.

Then she gave me a dirty look and exited the room.

Cat lifted herself onto the table and looked content.

I went to the window and ran my hands thru my hair discreetly.

Unfortunately my sigh reverberated.

"You ok?" Cat asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, looking outside.

_How did I get myself here._

_I'm in a YMCMB doctor's office, Cat's offered to go on vacation and wants me to live with her._

Just another day.

"You look tired." She said kindly.

"I'm fine." I repeated.

_I'm just one guy._

_Beck and Andre are supposed to help me._

But they copped out with their schedules.

_Leaving the burden on me._

To be confused with the asshole of a father.

_That should be here instead of me._

I heard her ask me something, but I didn't pay enough attention to catch what she was saying.

"I'm fine." I repeat again.

Please stop asking me questions.

_I'm just one guy._

_I didn't ask for this._

This broke up my perfectly fine relationship with Megan. A girl that never hurt me until Cat got reintroduced to…

Us.

_Unlike Cat. She brings a entire luggage cart of baggage and memories._

And a baby.

I don't need this. I need to find my niche and go be successful, not in some random ass doctor's office.

The sound of the door opening again jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Cat, good to see you again." He smiled.

"Hi Doctor. How are you?" Cat smiled.

I moved to sit in the chairs on the side.

"I'm good…Dr. Phillips." He introduced himself to me, cutting me off from the chairs.

"Robbie, nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Nice to finally meet the father of the baby." He said, turning back to Cat.

"He's not the father." Cat immediately supplied.

"Just a friend." I say quietly, settling into the chair.

Cat glanced at me, seemingly not happy about my tone.

"Oh. Sorry. Probably shouldn't have assumed." He said quietly, looking at a chart.

"It's fine." I reply.

Another glance from Cat.

"So, I spoke to Cindy, and she said you think your timeline is off?"

"Yeah, I looked it up on the chart they gave me. I'm a couple of weeks ahead."

"That would be strange but not unheard of." He mused. "The data from your urine test back that up."

"The one from today?" Cat countered.

"Yeah. We can do a ultrasound to make sure if you'd like."

"Will I get to see the baby?" Cat asked, clearly wanting to see it.

The doctor smiled. "Yeah, but first a few questions."

Cat nodded.

"You mentioned feeling really sick?"

"Yes." Cat replied.

"Please explain." The doctor asked.

"It started as a lack of energy, then occasional dizziness. But late Monday and Tuesday I started throwing up again, with specks of icky black stuff."

_Icky. _

Very Cat word.

The doctor scribbled something.

"That's just blood. Nothing to worry about generally. Your body is changing rapidly and it's normal to have some internal bleeding."

"Internal?" Cat squeaked.

"It's normal. No cause for concern. Have you felt bloated?"

Cat pondered the question. "A little."

"Cravings?"

"Nothing more than normal." She replied.

"You haven't been sick I assume? I think you would have called." He laughed.

"No…just the random throwing up. I thought I was past morning sickness."

"Well, I don't think we know precisely, which is why I want the ultrasound. Last question."

Cat smiled and nodded.

"Anything strange or unexplained sensations?"

"Uhm…yeah."

_Me._

"Most of the times I touch Robbie or talk to him, the baby responds."

"Like a feeling or do you think it responds?" The doctor pressed.

"Feeling." Cat said.

"She cringes every time." I jump in, then realize how rude it was.

"Every time she has the sensation?" He asked me, spinning to face me.

"Yeah." Cat and I both reply.

He spun back around but looked thoughtful.

"Ok. I'm going to get the ultrasound. Do you mind if we take some new technology for a spin?" He asked, slightly smiling.

"Will I get charged?' Cat asked.

"No, this is experimental and won't hurt."

"Robbie?" Cat asked me.

"I don't see why not." I copped out.

The doctor smiled and seemed to walk out with a bounce in his step.

"You didn't mention feeling sick." I seize the opportunity.

"Huh?"

"You said you thought you were past morning sickness. And done with vomiting and stuff. Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked sad and nervous. "I didn't want to bother you and Megan."

"You should have told me Cat. I'm supposed to be helping you, not to be lied to."

"But I didn't want to bug you guys."

"Don't worry about that. Anything else I should know?" I asked.

She shook her head.

Then the doctor came back in, a younger nurse following him.

They plugged in a small machine and projector. Then the nurse talked to Cat and the doctor consulted his binder.

The Cat lifted her shirt and the nurse started putting something on it.

I nervously went back to my phone until the doctor hit the lights.

"You can hang on to your phones. MD Anderson in Houston, Texas came up with a new kind of ultrasound." Dr. Phillips said.

"What does it do?" Cat asked curiously.

"You'll see. It's pretty cool I'd say."

The nurse handed Cat some…thing and had another in her hand, then started rubbing it on Cat's stomach.

Cat started doing the same.

_I don't know what Cat meant by weak abs, her stomach is toned._

But maybe that's the baby.

She's stronger than she looks. I remember losing 5 bucks to Jade when we bet Cat couldn't lift me.

Dr. Phillips started typing rapidly on a keyboard, and then bit his bottom lip.

"Ok…ultrasound is warm. You wanna see the baby?"

_You can see it right now?!_

"Yes!" Cat said emphatically.

A screen fell slowly from the ceiling, then a projector bolted to the ceiling fired up.

Not the mobile one they wheeled in.

At first everything was blue, then it flashed into black and white.

_WHOA…_

There it is.

_The baby._

It's a normal ultrasound by the looks of it. Just like the ones my mom has of me from…wait.

Hold on.

_My mom was in a similar situation._

She said those were the first pictures of me.

Cat is absolutely entranced by the picture. It's moving, I assume by however the ultrasound works.

"How are you doing that?" Cat asked, sounding awed.

"Sound waves. Since humans are 96% water, and water can carry sound waves it's how we can see inside of you without x-rays or something that would hurt the baby." The nurse answered.

I turn back to Dr. Phillips, who is looking at the monitor carefully.

"Cat?" He said.

"Yes Dr?"

"What are your eating habits?"

"Eating habits?" Cat replied, not quite grasping the question.

I don't get it either to be honest.

"Like what time do you eat? And have you been following orders and eating more?" He asked.

"I have been eating a lot more. And I don't really have a set time. Just breakfast in the morning, lunch in the afternoon and dinner at night." Cat answered.

"Hmm…ok. Well, you'll have to start regulating your meals and eating at the same time or close to it."

"Why?" Cat asked.

_I was thinking the same thing._

"The baby would appreciate it. So if breakfast is at 8:30 say, you can't eat later than 9. It will help to regulate yourself so the baby doesn't adversely affect you."

Then he just left the room.

"Can I get some pictures?" Cat asked the nurse quickly.

"Yeah sweetie. Not sure that you want these pictures though. The show is close."

Cat looked nervous. "Can I get both?"

The nurse nodded, then the doctor came back with a banana.

_Cat hates bananas._

"A banana?" I ask.

He nodded at me but sat next to Cat in a way I could see both of them and grabbed the thing Cat was rubbing so she could see the baby.

Then he handed Cat the banana.

"I don't like bananas." Cat immediately supplied, holding it awkwardly.

"I don't want you to eat it Cat." He smiled.

"Then why did you give it to me?"

"That's how big she is."

_The baby is the size of a banana?_

Cat's eyes got so big they almost fell out of her head.

"S…She?" Her voice shook.

Wait…

_SHE?_

The doctor smiled. "It's a girl."

I froze.

Cat looked elated but stunned.

I…I can't believe it.

_I was kinda rooting for a girl._

Well, not kinda.

I was rooting for a girl.

"How…how do you know?" Cat asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, the anatomy supports it." He joked, getting a laugh out of Cat.

The ultrasound showed a wave go thru Cat and around the baby.

_Wow._

It is sound waves.

"What else?" Cat asked.

"A chemical from the test. Elevated carbon is a reliable indicator of a girl."

I breathed out a laugh. "Wow."

"Now I really want those pictures." Cat joked to the nurse, who smiled.

"We can do that. Now do you kids want to see something neat?"

"Sure." Cat and I both said.

First the doctor gave Cat the stick thingy back, then rolled the projector up a few feet.

Then he pressed the power button, and moved to the computer.

What looked like a prism of light came from the new projector.

_Cool._

The doctor started typing rapidly, and then the prism erupted into colors.

Primarily…

…

_You cannot be serious._

Cat gasped, and I felt my jaw drop.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

It's…like a hologram.

But those don't really exist.

But the baby is right in front of me.

_In color._

"Oh I'm serious." The doctor joked, as Cat stared at it.

It's blown up clearly, but crystal clear.

"Is this real time?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. We had to warm up the machine during the normal ultrasound. But this is the baby right now."

"So it's facing…towards Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean much honestly."

"Is the spinal cord supposed to be that visible?" Cat asked nervously.

_Wait…_

Spinal cord?

I see the baby's face.

"But I see the face right here." I say.

"It's 3D." The nurse smiled.

"3 WHAT?" I ask, mind positively blown.

"This is all of the baby?" Cat looked thrilled.

"Yep. She's hiding herself right now."

"What do you mean?" Cat asked.

"You can't see her anatomy."

Oh.

_She's being a good girl._

Thanks for that sweetheart.

"Hold on a second. I see the baby's face. So if I move to you guys I can see her from behind?" I ask, getting up, careful to avoid the beam.

"Yeah."

"You see her face?" Cat asked me, looking right at me.

I softly said "Yeah." as I crouched next to her and saw the back of the baby.

"Is she pretty?" Cat asked me.

"I…don't really know. She looks like she's in pain. Her face is scrunched." I say honestly.

She does look cute.

"Can I see her face?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. That's the other neat thing about the projector. Robbie?" The doctor smiled.

"Yes sir?"

"Please grab the edges of the projection."

"He can't do—" Cat began, but then gasped as I felt something solid in mid air.

Two solid somethings.

"It's solid?" I asked.

"It's a screen you can change. Bring it closer together." The doctor asked.

"It won't hurt?" I asked.

"No, just a picture."

I did as he said, and the…hologram became smaller horizontally.

"This is more than a picture." I said.

"It's like a picture on the computer!" Cat gushed.

I turn it back to close to what it was originally.

"Flip it." The doctor said.

_Grab the top and turn it over?_

Maybe that'll work.

I've never done 3-D screen stuff before.

I didn't even know the technology existed.

But my hunch worked, and the orientation flipped.

I'm now looking at the baby's back.

Cat still looked stunned.

"Is this happening?" I ask stupidly.

"Yep." The nurse smiled.

"Can I get a picture?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, Robbie can use his phone."

"I can" I asked as Cat said "He can?"

He nodded.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sidled over to Cat.

The picture of the baby's face came out perfectly.

_Crystal clear._

I show it to Cat.

"Keep that."

"Ok." I smiled at her order.

"Her hands are so small." Cat smiled.

"Yep. She's 21 weeks along."

"We thought I was 18." Cat said.

That's a difference.

"We'll get you guys some slides of both ultrasounds and stuff, then send them along." The doctor said.

"It's over?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, we have another patient coming." The doctor said, not sounding happy.

"Ok…bye bye baby girl." Cat said.

Then the projection disappeared.

The doctor switched on the lights as Cat started rubbing whatever it was on her stomach off with a paper towel.

"You're doing great Cat. Just be sure to eat regularly, and when you're hungry. Also, call if something happens that deviates from that schedule or you decide to leave town."

"Ok." Cat smiled, putting her shift back to normal.

"Cool. Thanks for letting us see her Cat."

Cat smiled and hugged the doctor.

It was a rush until we got to the car. I vaguely remember Cat stopping at a desk for something.

_She was right in front of me._

_I made her move._

_The baby's a girl._

What an amazing piece of technology.

Both baby and projector.

And hologram.

Oh, and the screen.

The slam of Cat's door jolted me back to my senses.

"Congrats Cat…I guess I'm outnumbered by girls now." I joke.

Cat laughed.

"I guess so. That…"

"Was amazing?" I finished for her.

"Uh huh. I'm texting that picture to me." She said, scooping my phone out of the cupholder.

"Ok."

I have a feeling I might be listening to a call to Jade in a minute or two.


	16. Not Meant To Be

(A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update Friday. i began writing Thrusday night like I usually do, and listening to music I fell into a YouTube hole about my happy life. Friday night same thing. Ditto for Saturday. But yesterday night I bumped into such an idea that I scrapped my original idea for a chapter and wrote this. I'll be updating a few times this week, this story and my iCarly story. I'm torn about the show ending. It had so much potential, and IMO, ship warring tore it apart. This last season was ok, but it wasn't great as seasons 1-3. Enough about my opinions, hope you enjoy your Thanksgiving and the time with family and food! :) -James)

"Thanks again for coming…" I said shyly.

Cameron turned to barely face me and gave a mysterious smile.

"Of course. Anytime I can get lunch with you I'm going to do it. Congrats again on the baby girl."

"Thanks."

"You must be really happy." He said as we waited at a street corner.

I asked him to come with me to the bookstore.

_I need to buy baby books._

"I'm so happy. I…I don't even know how to say it other than I already love her." I said, then blushing and looking away.

He didn't seem affected. His adorable skull cap with hair peeking out stayed the same.

"You'll find the words. You have the best lyrics."

"It helps when I have a great guy singing a duet with me as inspiration."

This time I got to him and he seemed a bit mollified.

_Score one for me._

The walk signal flashed on and he grabbed my hand again and we started towards the bookstore.

I guess I need to explain a little. Cameron is…a friend.

I met him at work. He's from New Zealand and he is a great singer.

He's so good that they moved him and his whole family over from New Zealand all the way here to Los Angeles.

We've been together a lot the last month or so, mainly while helping him on his music. I've been doing backup vocals and inspiring him.

He was actually the first person I told about the baby. And the first person to think I was joking.

Well, using his words, he thought I was "Trolling" him.

Nope.

And now we're walking to get baby books.

A gust of cold wind hits me and I pull my coat closer to me before I realize Cammy's hand is on my lower back as he ushers me in.

_Warm._

Now, baby books.

He grabs my hand again and he turned to me.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Left?" I ask.

"Sure."

He led the way as we meandered thru the aisles.

But apparently the books for naming babies are harder to find than you'd think.

We go thru like 6 or 7 aisles before I finally see the sign.

_Naming books._

"Ooh!" I say.

Name!

"What angel?" He turned to smile at me.

"Baby books!" I pointed.

He immediately went to that aisle.

"Tons of choices…" He joked.

Both of the aisles are full of baby books.

_I'm not going to have a problem finding a book._

It'll be hard not to walk out with one aisle.

_I wonder if Cammy will carry the shelf._

I can carry the books.

'The One in a Trillion Baby Book'

'Unique Names for a Special Child'

'How To: Name a Child (Boys Edition)'

'How To: Name a Child (Girls Edition)'

'Baby Bump Bribes'

These names are terrible. Did they run a contest to see who could come up with the worst named baby books? I'm assuming I did because these names are horrible.

I hear raised voices in the shelf next to me, so I peek around the corner—

"At least I'm not wearing a skullcap like an idiot."

_Cammy is not an idiot!_

"Shut the fuck up douchebag. I wouldn't talk if I were you." Cameron shot back.

"What's going on?" I ask, wondering why they were so mad.

"Genius boy here backtalked me for no reason." Cameron said immediately.

_Go away genius boy._

"No! You shoved me into the shelf!"

"Really? You're fine. Quit whining like a bitch." Cameron shot back.

I immediately glared at him.

_Don't swear around the baby._

"Me? Whining? You wanna go?"

I immediately jump in between them.

"No he doesn't. Go." I began pushing Cameron back to my aisle.

"I'm getting a manager." The other guy said.

Once I got him to my aisle I took a deep breath, intending to lay into him.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, seemingly genuinely interested.

"No, all the titles are weird." I reply, then beginning to get onto him but—

"Here. How about we begin with a normal one and go from there ok?" he smiled, grabbing a book with a white cover.

'Find Your Baby's Name'.

Ok.

He held my hand all the way to the register, bypassing the other guy who was waiting at another desk to report Cammie.

_Hurry up cashier lady._

"Can I help the next customer?"

I hurriedly step up to her register, carrying the books and depositing them on the surface.

"Hi, are y'all together?"

"Yep yep." I smiled.

"Cool…who are these for?" She asked, beginning to scan them.

Beep!

"They're for me!" I beamed.

Beep!

"Really now?"

Beep!

"Yep."

"Congratulations. Your total is $16.85." She smiled.

I swiped my card as Cammie glanced at a magazine on the display.

"How far along? You don't look pregnant." She asked kindly.

"22 weeks."

"Oh. Well congrats and have a great day." She smiled as she put the receipt in the bag and handed me the bag.

Cameron put his magazine back and held my hand all the way out.

Now we have to go back to the parking garage for our respective cars.

_Well…_

My Prius and his gigantic truck.

It sticks out like a sore thumb here, but apparently that's the main vehicle in New Zealand, and that's the only car he wanted to buy.

He tricked it out with all sorts of base and LED lights and stuff.

_I can't listen to that much base because of the baby._

I might not know much, but my motherly intuition is telling me that would be very bad.

"Are you pumped to start looking for a name for the angel inside you?" He asked.

"Very pumped. I have no idea where to start though." I admitted, blushing at the end.

"It'll come to you. Just don't name her something dumb like Emily."

"But Emily is a nice name. Why don't you like Emily?" I asked, looking over to him.

His eyes seem more sparkly than before.

"I've never met a nice Emily. That's all." He said quietly as we arrived at the garage.

Although he beat me to the door, he forgot to hold it for me and we slipped into the elevator.

We were silent as the elevator elevated us to the right floor.

"Thanks again for joining me today." I said shyly, blinking rapidly and looking away.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

_God he's strong._

What we could do if I didn't have this baby inside…

_Don't think like that Cat. It's not healthy._

The baby can read my moods and ebbs and flows off my thoughts.

"Of course. You know where I am if you need me. Text or call me tonight ok?" He asked, still holding me in his arms.

"I will."

He briefly took my breath away by pecking me on the lips then smiling.

"Later Kitty."

"Bye bye Cammie."

He quickly blushed at my nickname for him, but smiled and started walking towards his truck.

I quickly pull out of the garage.

_Next stop: Jet Brew with Robbie._

I promised I'd get coffee with him after I got out of the studio.

_He doesn't have to know about my detour with Cammie._

There's nothing there anyway.

I take some side streets and slip around a blob of traffic on the 405 and FM 1990.

In about 15 minutes I'm in his neighborhood.

It's a nice area that you can easily walk around in. He stayed in the same neighborhood when he and Megan started living together.

_Why did she leave him?_

He didn't even tell me.

Jade did. Then she demanded to know what I did to make them break up.

I don't know. It makes no sense for them to break up. Robbie doesn't like me anymore.

_Oh yeah._

That reminds me.

Jade mentioned months ago that Robbie liked me when we all were at school together. She said that's why he was always there for me.

But she said that it was painfully obvious to everyone except me, and it really hurt him…what happened after prom.

I just remember seeing pictures of him with a broken nose on Splashface.

Sorry, back to Jade. She explained that when I started dating Keith that something just kind of broke inside him. It was senior year after all, and the way she explained it to me it sounded like he was going to do something about that crush.

But when he found out…that's when he became mean. And rude. Just like Rex.

Jade said he was trying to protect his heart, and he seemed miserable every second I was around.

It made me miserable too. I stopped hanging around him. I don't like sadness or dark clouds, and he was both.

Then we graduated and he just faded away. I suppose I could have tried to hang on to him, but I didn't want to. If he wanted to such a downer and let his pain hurt me, then he never loved me.

I guess the space helped him out. Because when I reached out to him in Sacramento he seemed a lot happier.

Beck and Andre had both told me he was dating someone else. Had been for awhile.

He must be better now.

I'm glad. I missed this Robbie. The cheerful guy I can rely on whenever.

Not the moody and quiet Robbie.

That one scares me.

The bell on Jet Brew's door jingled as I step inside.

_Robbie!_

He's sitting in the back, talking into his phone with his headphones plugged in.

_He already has my coffee waiting for me._

Such a sweet guy.

"So you're telling me that there are no openings?" He asked as I sidled beside him.

He closed his eyes as I heard a voice come from the speakers, but I couldn't make out what was being said.

Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed to himself.

"Ok…thank you for your time." He hung up quickly.

"God almighty son of a—." He muttered angrily, then took his headphones out and realized I was there.

I was just about to stop him from swearing.

_It's a turnoff to girls. And you're not swearing in front of my baby girl._

"hey!" He smiled, as I hugged him and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Having problems?" I asked, taking my coffee.

"Yeah…" He sighed.

"Like?" I pressed him.

He never replied to my offer.

Either offer.

I want to go to Oregon too.

"Every place seems to be full. And I'm sick of living with my parents." He groaned, eyes flying back to his laptop.

"Not every place…" I said suggestively.

"Don't keep suggesting because I might take you up on it." He muttered.

"Really?" I squealed.

I have a roommate!

_YAY!_

"Yeah."

"C'mon, let's get some of your stuff." I said, then grabbing his hand and getting up.

"Where are we going?"

"To get stuff for you to move in with me!" I replied, dragging him to the door.

He began to reply, but then stopped and began walking.

_Yay._

Now I get Robbie all the time. And I won't be lonely anymore.


	17. You Got Me Feelin Emotions

(A/N: Happy Thanksgiving y'all. Not expecting a big readership for this chap, but wanted to get it up to show my appreciation for you guys. I'm so thankful to have so many loyal readers that enjoy my work. And now that my Texans have tried to kill me since 11:30, I now can go eat and start on a new chap to upload tomorrow. Later.)

_Dang that sun is bright._

I cover my eyes as it feels like my eyes are sizzling along with the bacon I'm frying.

_It'll hold for 30 seconds._

I rub my eyes and walk over to the blinds and shut them.

Much better.

And the bacon didn't spontaneously combust.

I take a deep breath and try to relax.

That's been a problem in the last few days. More than that. Closer to the last 5-7 days.

_Since I moved into Cat's._

It's not that I'm not happy. I like living here.

I don't worry about Cat as much.

_It's just that I can't relax._

I don't even know I'm walking on eggshells. I just want this to work and not be a burden.

Cat's constantly telling me to sit down and let myself unwind.

I don't feel tense. I feel find.

I just don't know why I'm doing this for Cat again.

It makes no sense that I'm back here again.

_Even worse is how dependent she's becoming on me._

Her mood and spirits have soared since I moved in.

It just makes me want to squirm more.

I move the bacon around as the sizzling increased and get out a bowl, suppressing a laugh at my first cooking experience here at Cat's.

I was planning on cooking some salmon in the oven using a recipe Megan taught me. Cut a lemon in half, squeeze half of it on the salmon steak. Then you coat the top in mayonnaise and sprinkle dill on top.

Cat looked at me like I had gone insane.

"_Mayonnaise? That sounds disgusting."_

"_It's great. Just trust me." I said calmly._

She grudgingly agreed, saying that she would go buy herself dinner if she didn't like it.

Before I do all that prep work to the salmon, I preheat the oven to 350.

Playing it safe, I open the oven to make sure nothing's inside since I didn't know and had never used it before.

_I wonder where Cat keeps her butter kni—_

…

_Is that…Freezy Queen?_

_I reach in and pull out a bag of Freezy Queen._

"_Uhh…Cat?"_

"_Yeah?" She chimed back cheerfully._

"_Can you come here please?" I call back to her._

_A few seconds later the soft patter of her shoes._

"_What's up?" She asks, entering then room._

_Then she saw the bag of fast food, immediately snatched it out of my hands and threw it away while blushing madly._

"_Yeah?" She beamed, face red from embarrassment._

"_Any other bags of fast food I should know about?" I joke, causing her to blush._

_Then tears shot to her eyes and started streaming down her face._

"_Cat—" I begin, but Cat is already running from the room._

_What on earth did I say to make her so upset?_

_I didn't mean to make her cry!_

_I hop up and move out of the kitchen fast enough to see her slam her bedroom door._

_Doesn't mask her sobs._

_I sidle up to the door and try not to bust in._

_Her crying is heart wrenching._

"_Cat?" I call thru the door._

…

_I gently knock._

"_GO AWAY!" She screamed._

"_Cat…" I said softly._

"_NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE!"_

…

"_Can I come in?"_

"_No." She said bluntly._

"_I'm coming in anyway." I say._

_This is probably pregnancy hormones. _

_Her mood changed too fast. Even for her._

_I open the door and look over to her looking torn, then hopping to her feet._

"_NO! GET OUTTT!" She started hitting me fiercely._

"_Cat, stop it." I say, protecting myself from her blows._

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

_Then she slapped me so hard me neck cricked._

_I…_

"_Ok then. I'll leave." I say, then turning and closing the door behind me._

_All I did was wonder what I did wrong as I prepped dinner._

_The silence was unnerving as I played on my phone as it cooked._

_It was so quiet I jumped at my own alarm I set when it needed to be taken out._

_I quickly heated up some vegetables and set the table._

_Now I have to let Cat know dinner's ready._

_I hope she doesn't throw it in my face or something. Might be better if she doesn't answer._

_Knock Knock._

_Before she can reply I say "Dinner's ready." Then walk away._

…

_The sound of her door opening made my heart race as I dug out the milk._

_I beat her to the table and pour it into our glasses as she walked in._

"_Can I help?"_

"_You can sit." I say, coming out harsher than I meant._

_When I come back she's sitting on the edge of her normal seat._

_I sit down and say "Go ahead and help yourself."_

_She quickly disregarded my statement and dashed into my arms._

"_Please don't hate meee…I'm so sorry Robbie!" She wailed, tears cascading onto my shirt._

"_Easy girl…" I said softly as she had me in a death grip._

"_Don't leave me! I don't know why I said all that stuff! Please stay!"_

"_I won't." I roll my eyes._

"_I promise I won't yell at you again!"_

"_That's fine Cat. I understand."_

"_Can I eat now?"_

…

_So what was this about?_

_And how is that going to make me accept your apology?_

"_Sure, dig in."_

_She dove back to her seat and began serving herself._

She liked it.

And I still don't understand what happened. Why apologize then?

I told her to eat, and she begged for forgiveness? Then made it sound like she just wanted to eat?

Maybe I'm just looking too much into this.

But yeah, Freezy Queen in the oven. She later said she wanted to heat it up.

I didn't point out that the bag and wrappers all would have turned to flame for fear of setting her off again.

That's the only bad thing about living here. The eggshells in that regard.

The guest bedroom she set me up with is very nice, and sound proofed so I don't hear her snore.

Which is kinda hilarious to me.

Cat doesn't cook, so I do basically all of it. I said I'm not great but she told me she liked it and wanted to save money.

Didn't know money was an issue.

_Ok, the pancake batter is ready._

I glance to the bacon and see that it's ready to come off.

_Eggs, Bacon, Pancakes._

That'll get her off on a good note.

"Mhmmmmm…" I hear as I feel scratches on my back.

"You're up." I smile.

"Smells great. Hi."

"Hi." I joke.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?" I ask, stacking bacon with tongs.

"Yeah!"

"Can I help?  
"You can set the table." I say, again harsher than I mean.

She quickly looked downcast, but grabbed some silverware and left the room.

I quickly pour the eggs into the pan and the pancakes onto the griddle. The sizzle of cooking food meshed with the soft clink of silverware.

I brought two plates, filled with bacon, eggs and pancakes. Two for her and three for me.

"Here you go…" I say, just as Cat sets my glass down.

She quickly took her plate and sat down.

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

We both were quiet as we started denting our breakfast.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked.

Cat mumbled something, then blushed because her mouth is full.

I snuck in another bite as Cat chewed.

"I'm going down to the studio tonight. But nothing until then. What about you?" She smiled.

"My usual. What are you doing in the studio?"

"It's the last meeting before we start releasing stuff!" She beamed.

"I didn't know you were that close." I say.

"Yep! Single and the album too!"

"Wow! Congrats! What's the names?"

"Names of what?" She chimed back.

"The song and album?" I smiled.

"Uhm, we're finding out about the album tonight, but the song is called Pink Champagne." She

"Pink Champagne huh?"

_Strange name._

"Yep!"

"You think I could listen to it?" I asked.

"Of course! After it's released." She beamed.

_I meant now. I wanna hear it and tell her how good I think it is._

"How about now? I'm not gonna put it on the internet or anything…" I suggested, hoping she'd catch the hint.

"Robbie…I can't do that. It's against the rules." She said, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Ok. I understand." I say, grabbing her dish and walking back to the kitchen.

She was right behind me. "Robbie, I got it."

"No Cat, you're fine." I ignore her and begin cleaning the dishes.

She compensated by scratching the small of my back.

Until she kissed my neck.

"Cat…" I say, no exactly pleased by her doing that.

But she did it again.

She kept showing her affection in different ways, even slipping her hand under my shirt at the end.

"Cat, c'mon." I repeat myself.

She simply whimpered.

I shook my head and started to my room to change.

I take my shirt off and throw it into the corner.

Then Cat appeared from nowhere and threw herself onto me, sending both of us crashing into my bed.

"Cat!"

She whimpered again and started pulling me onto my bed, which I forgot to make this morning.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Cuddle…"

"I can't cat. I'm not making this awkward."

She whacked me in the ribs then threw her arms around me and curled into my chest.

I sighed and tried to get comfortable.

_Might as well wait her out._

Then she started kissing my chest.

_Cat…_

This has got to be hormones.

I used my hands to divert her trail, which if she keeps going straight up she'll kiss me.

_I don't want that._

On my list of things I want the least out of this, Cat falling and love with me and kissing on me is on that list.

I don't want to put my heart out there, It's still bleeding after the Megan disaster.

I open my mouth to try and tell Cat to stop, but she beats me to it.

Well, she beats me to my own lips.

_Oh my gosh, her lips are so soft…_

She pulled me in closer to her and wrapped her legs around me.

_Wait…_

STOP HER.

I quickly break it off and gently push her away.

"Cat, I told you I don't want this ok?"

She simply moved to my neck.

"Cat!" I grab her. "Stop!"

"But I love you!"

"No Cat, this is pregnancy hormones. Ok?" I say.

She opened her mouth, but a song I don't recognize came bursting out of her phone.

"Oh man, it's Cammy." She said to herself.

I slipped off the bed and grabbed a new shirt.

_I have my phone._

Just need to grab my keys and I can leave.

"Hey Cammy, how are you?"

…

I slip out of the room.

"Oh, that's fine. I can meet you for lunch!"

_Knew it was hormones._

"Yeah! Hold on." She said, as I grabbed my keys.

I turned and see Cat dashing to me, hand over the phone.

"You talk to your friend. I gotta go." I said, closing the door right after I say it.

…

_As much as I would like her to like me, it's not possible._

I'm just another friend.


	18. Coming Home

_Jacksonville._

_Seattle._

_Houston_

_Boca Raton_

_Raleigh_

_Tulsa, Oklahoma_

_OKC_

_Kansas City_

_Chicago_

_New York, New York_

One of my least favorite parts about this job is choosing where I tour.

Might seem simple on the surface to you, but to me if I don't choose say…Houston, next time I go there I feel kinda guilty and it'll stick in my head.

Don't believe me?

That's why I was even in Sacramento. They made a strong play for me, I turned them down and chose Anaheim. Then I went and look where I am now.

You could make a argument that Cat would get ahold of me, and I would have found out about her pregnancy anyway, but let me throw this point at you.

Would I have promised to help her out whenever? Maybe not.

And here we are.

No, I still don't know why I'm here or doing this for Cat. She hasn't been here much the last few days, been hashing out a plan for her album. I don't even know the name.

I did finally get to hear Pink Champagne. It was good. Her genre of music she's going for isn't my style, but it captures her voice well, which I was hoping it would do.

But yeah, she hasn't really been around. She got home yesterday after I fell asleep and left before I woke up.

FYI, I went to bed at 12 and woke at 7. Small window, and I'm not thrilled because she needs to think about the baby's needs. The doctor said she needed her rest, along with food and exercise.

Speaking of doctor, I'm trying to not let her rapid mood swings get to me. I know my role. The doctor told me via email that some nights I need to approach like it's simply survive and advance.

Apparently her mood swings aren't done. In fact, they'll last for days and will get worse.

_Great._

I might just choose to be forever alone. Go to like Wyoming and live. Live in Wyoming and tour.

Supposedly it is very pretty.

Sorry, back to the tour. The list is an abbreviated one. Over 200 cities want me to perform or are open to the idea of having me come and have theaters or places for me to perform.

I'm thinking of segmented tours. Like East Coast, Midwest, South, etc.

I'm hot right now, and I sped up my hiring because I want to capitalize on it. It's not going to be there forever.

_Wait, did someone just knock on the door?_

Bang Bang.

Yep.

I hop off the couch and put my laptop on the coffee table and walk to the door.

_No way._

I pull away from the peephole, blink and look again.

_Yep, it's her._

I quickly open the door.

"Jade?" I ask, holding back the sun with one hand.

"So you are here! Hi!" She gushed, coming forward and hugging me.

"Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you were in New York!"

"I can explain, can I come in?" She smiled.

"Sure, get in." I said, holding the door as she walked thru, smiling happily.

"Cat's in the studio." I said, closing the door behind us.

"Ahh. So you guys are living together?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find a place of my own and my parents were starting to irritate me." I replied.

"Makes sense." She smiled. "She seemed happy you moved in."

"That's nice, I didn't really notice."

"Uh huh." She plopped on the couch and scooped up my laptop.

"That's mine, Cat's laptop is in her bedroom." I said. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah sure…I don't suppose you have any alcohol?"

We do.

Cat had some Corana from before her pregnancy, along with wine. I assume she had it before her pregnancy.

I kept it cold in the back in case we ever had visitors, and the wine is on a shelf nearby.

"Yeah, what do you want? We have wine and Corana."

"I'll have the Corana, and don't tell Cat I had it at 2 PM." She asked.

I opened it in the kitchen and brought it to her, scooping up a bottle of water for myself.

"I won't." I replied, handing it to her.

"You still don't drink?" She asked.

"I do, but just to be social."

She smirked.

"So why are you here? Really, you didn't answer me earlier." I said.

"Sure, but why do you have all these cities on your laptop?" She countered.

"It's for my tour."

"Oh. Cat told me about that. Said she saw you in Sacramento and thought you were great. That's a lot of cities." She said, looking impressed.

"There's more, I'm trying to whittle down the list. Probably going to tour regions."

"What do you mean?"

"Like the Midwest, South, Southwest. That sort of thing." I explained.

"So not a nationwide tour?"

I shook my head. "Takes too long and too much energy. I can't be gone for 2 months."

She nodded. "Yeah, Christmas is soon. And the baby is coming."

"Uh huh. According to her calendar it's 25 weeks."

She lit up. "What? Where's the calendar?"

"Bedroom." I said.

Jade hopped up and dashed out of the room. Unfortunately for her she went into my room.

"That's my room." I said with a smirk.

She dashed back out and found Cat's room with ease.

I'm not in here much, so I don't know it well.

When I walk in Jade's sitting on the bed, calendar in hand.

_Cat didn't make her bed._

In fact, the room is rather messy.

"No, you're wrong. 26 weeks. Jesus Christ I can't believe it. Has she bought anything for her yet?" She asked.

"Follow me." I say.

She was hot on my heels as I led her to the baby's room.

Cat asked me to paint it pink a few weeks ago, so the formerly white room is now a light pink.

"Aww…" Jade said, then getting a lump in her throat at the sight of the bear and crib.

It's a nice room. I can't wait to outfit it more.

We've had preliminary discussions about a name, but nothing substantial yet.

"26 weeks huh? That means…" I begin.

"3 months left." Jade said in a hushed voice, leaning over the railing of the crib to see the tiny toys Cat's purchased.

_It's a makeshift toy chest._

3 months until Cat…

Has a daughter to take care of.

_3 months until I'll be escorted out of the picture._

"Have you seen her today? How is she?" Jade asked me.

"She's fine. I haven't seen her in two days but she's been here. She's been here when I was sleeping."

She gave me a odd look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, last night I went to sleep at midnight and woke up at 7. Cat wasn't here either time, but she left the coffee pot on for me and cleared out the dishwasher. So I know she was briefly here."

She bit her lip. "That's not a lot of rest."

"I thought she needed more to be honest."

"She does. Have you told her that?" She asked me.

"As I said, I haven't seen her since Sunday."

"But today's Wednesday." She replied.

"See? I have no clue."

She sighed and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I grabbed the normal chair in the opposite corner.

"You seem worried about her."

"No…not worried." She shook her head, looking in her lap.

"But that's why you're here."

"I'm here to see her, and to get a lay of the land before things get chaotic."

"A lay of the land?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, see how things are between you two and stuff. She seems happy you're here, but isn't saying much otherwise."

I shrugged.

"How are you with all of this?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just here to help her out when she needs it."

"Has she needed it yet?"

"No, the main thing I've done is cook and get yelled at." I admit.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, looking horrified. "Yelled at?"

"It's her hormones, but yeah."

"About what?"

"Little things. But I can't be sarcastic or tease her a little. She always takes it literally."

"Doesn't sound like much fun."

"Not here to have fun. Here to help I guess."

"And cook. She said you're good at it."

I shrugged. "I'm ok. Been making a cookbook for her so she can cook for herself and the baby. She can't eat out forever."

"Yeah, it's expensive." She nodded.

"And it's healthier to eat at home."

She smiled. "That too. Sorry she's been no fun."

"It's fine." I lied.

"She mentioned you and that girl broke up. Said you guys had been together for awhile."

"Uh huh. Living together. That's why I'm here."

"Not entirely." She smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You still like her."

Immediately my blood boiled.

"Hell no. No I don't." I snap at her.

She looked alarmed.

"Why not? You liked her at Hollywood Arts."

"That was a mistake. She broke me down and made senior year hell. Nothing but misery. I don't like her Jade. That would be the worst possible outcome out of all this."

She looked shocked. "Really now? Worst possible outcome? You guys always seemed to work together."

"I don't want it to work. I won't fall in love with her because of what she did last time. And I'm trying to find someone else."

"Ok, what if she finds someone else?" She posed the question.

"I don't think that's an option right now. She's pregnant and should be focusing on that. It shouldn't be an option anyway." I said.

_Even though I suppose that would hasten my exit out of her life._

Knowing her I might as well restart my apartment search.

"I agree with you on that." She smiled.

I smiled back, then we both were quiet.

"She really broke you didn't she?"

"Who, Cat?" I asked back.

She nodded.

"Yeah. She blew my heart up with dynamite. And I'm not trusting her that much again. I…"

"I what?" She asked.

_I don't know why I'm doing this._

I need to find out fast. I can still get out if I have to.

"Robbie, I asked you something. I what?" She said, not sounding happy.

"I…I don't know exactly why I'm doing this." I confessed, looking at the floor.

…

"I don't understand." She said softly.

"I don't know what I'm doing this for. I should be out there, living my life, touring and capitalizing on my talent, just like she is. I would be with Megan still if I wouldn't have volunteered to help out so much. I don't see any sort of benefit for me. I'm getting used right now and when she has the baby, I'm going to end up shunted aside in favor of the little angel."

…

"Robbie, that's not going to happen." Jade said softly.

I look up to her actually looking like a girl.

She usually looks all tough and stuff. But now, today she looks all chic east coast WASP-y.

And she looks concerned.

"How do you know? It's what happened last time."

"You and Megan broke up because of Cat?" She deftly changed the subject.

Didn't get lost on me.

_She knows it'll happen. Anybody that knows Cat well knows that I'm exactly right._

"Yeah, apparently Megan said she was ok with me helping Cat, but actually wasn't. She eventually became unbearable, then we broke up."

"And you guys were living together?"

I nodded.

"I can see why you're discouraged."

"Kinda hard not to be." I mumbled.

"When are you going on tour?"

"When she goes and does her media tour for her album. Did you hear her single?" I asked.

"Yep, she gave me a free copy. Not too bad. When will her media storm begin?"

I shrugged.

_I didn't get a free copy._

"You got a free copy?" I asked.

"Yeah, she sent me the single, the album and a few extra songs."

_That bitch._

What on earth did I do to not get the same treatment as Jade? I'm here, trying to help her and sacrificing so much of my time and happiness to ensure she makes it thru all this.

_And she pulls this shit?_

She must have noticed my sudden mood change. "Did she not give you the same treatment?"

"Nope. I asked, not trying to be pushy but I did ask. She said she couldn't break the rules or make new ones for me." I say darkly.

"Oh wow." Jade said quietly.

"I'm so getting used." I say, temper rising rapidly.

"Robbie, it's not like that. Maybe she's right. I don't know." Jade said quickly.

I ignore and change the subject. "Did you hear about the release party in a couple of days?"

"No, where is it? I'm here for a week."

"It's downtown in a fancy hotel. Supposed to be a celebration of Cat's single and its success."

"You think I can go?" She asked me.

"I got invited, surely you can." I say darkly.

Suddenly I hear the front door open.

Jade and I both hop up, but I motion for her to stay back.

"Robbie? You home?" Cat called out.

"Hey." I say, popping out of the baby's room.

Her hair looks shiny.

_And you can barely see a baby bump._

"Hi. How are you?" She smiled at me, taking off her jacket.

"I'm good. We have a visitor." I smiled.

"Oh really? Who?"

I couldn't even call her name before Jade bullrushed past me, screaming.

Cat screamed and hugged her right as she reached her.

"Jade!"

"Cat!"

I laughed.

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Cat immediately asked before hugging Jade again.

"Yeah, I came to see you guys and Beck."

"Great! I haven't seen him much either!" Cat gushed.

"I'm going there right after this." Jade smiled.

Then Cat's stomach growled.

"I got it…" I jokingly sighed, causing both girls to laugh.

"Come on, sit down. When'd you get here?" Cat asked as I went into the kitchen.

"About an hour ago. I was talking to Robbie. Seems like you're doing good." Jade said, then hopping up and going to get her drink.

"Cat?" I called out.

"What?"

"Is salmon ok to tide you over?" I asked.

I was going to cook the same chicken parmesan dish I made for Megan once.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"You cook salmon?" Jade asked me, as I took the fish out of the fridge.

"Yep."

"Why are you drinking that? It's 3:30." Cat snapped at her when she walked back into the living room.

"I want to, that's why Cat."

"I want some." Cat sounded sad.

"Nope!" I called back to her.

"Shut up Robbie! I know ok?" She yelled at me.

"Ok, just making sure!"

"Well don't!" Cat bit at me.

"You ok? Why the hostility. He's just thinking about you and the baby." Jade asked kindly.

"I know, but I'm not a five year old. I know my limits." She said haughtily.

I roll my eyes, thankful that there's a wall between me and the girls.

I overhear their chatter about the baby as I cook the fish. Jade mentioned she wants to come for the birth. Cat seemed ecstaic at that.

"Food's ready!" I say, knowing Cat doesn't allow us to eat in the living room.

"Can you bring it in here?" Was Cat's reply.

_Are you kidding me?_

It's like we have different rules!

"Sure…here ya go." I hand it to her.

Her reply?

"I don't think I can eat all this."

_Well thanks for telling me this now._

Before I can reply, Jade jumped in.

"I can help."

I improvise.

"I can get you a fork." I say, retreating to get one.

"Thanks." She said, as I handed it to her.

I went back into the kitchen to clean up my mess.

Their conversation flipped to Beck. Jade didn't tell him she was coming. She doesn't even know his address. Cat quickly gave it to her, and said that he has a spare bedroom.

_Won't be needing that._

Before long I find myself prepping the chicken parm.

"What are you doing in there dear boy?" Jade teased right after Cat mentioned Beck usually didn't get off set until 6 PM.

"Making dinner."

"What's dinner?" Cat called out.

"Chicken Parmesan! I told you this yesterday!"

"Oh."

"That sounds great Robbie!" Jade gushed.

Cat jumped the gun and said "You can invite Beck over for dinner if you want."

I don't have enough for four. And Beck has an appetite.

"That sounds great."

"Ok, that'll work." I lie. "I need to go to the store anyway before I cook it."

"Great, thanks Robbie."

"Don't thank me, thank Cat." I say, washing my hands.

"You're welcome!"

I grab a coat, basically ready to go to the store.  
"I'll see you girls later." I say.

"Ok! Thanks Robbie!" Jade said.

"Bye!" Cat chimed.

I shut the door behind me and let out a heavy sigh.

_Jade is so much easier to deal with than Cat._

East Coast changed her.

I missed her, that's for sure.

Beck will be happy to see her.


	19. Zero Sum Game

"You look dressed up." Were Jade's first words when she stepped outside of her car.

I'm wearing a collared shirt, jeans and nicer shoes.

"Not really." I say. "You're the dressed up one."

She's in a dress. Black of course, and it stays with the theme of her seemingly new wardrobe.

She went from Gothic Jade to WASP-y Jade.

I like it, it fits her well.

_And I wouldn't have believed it when we graduated._

"Eh, I guess. I need to get a new one when I get back." She frowned.

"Ooh, that reminds me. Cat wanted me to give you these." I duck back into the car and grab the manila folder.

It has ultrasounds and the 3-D pics of the baby.

I hand her the folder and she cracked it open then covered her mouth.

"She looks adorable…"

On top is the color 3-D pic I took.

It's Cat's lock screen on her pearPhone.

"Yep." I smile.

It's on my phone too.

Jade flipped to the next one, a simple ultrasound.

Then she frowned and put them into her car.

"We better get going." She sighed.

"Yeah, don't wanna be late."

It's Cat's celebration dinner/party. Her record organized it and sent out invitation and everything. Cat forced Jade onto the guest list at the last minute, bumping some poor soul. The higher ups weren't thrilled, but seemed to understand once Cat explained that Jade was her best friend and we didn't know she was coming.

If we had, we would have put her on Cat's VIP list.

"The guys are coming too right?" She asked me, her heels clicking behind us.

"Oh yeah."

She smiled to herself.

"You happy to see Beck again?" I asked, wanting conversation and knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah. I missed him so much."

I smiled to myself.

"I missed you guys too, but he's my boyfriend and all…" Jade covered for her mistake.

"It's fine. I get it. Just don't pull a Cat ok?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

"I won't tell her you said that."

"I'm serious though." I said.

"I won't. And if our efforts don't work, I'll let you guys know sooner than Cat did."

"Cat told us right away." I stated, grabbing the door and getting hit with a blast of conditioned air.

"No she didn't."

_Wait…_

"What?!" I yelp, looking at her.

"I knew two weeks before she told you guys. At first she was thinking about an abortion and not telling anyone but me."

"You're kidding me." I said quietly.

She solemnly nodded. "She was freaking out."

"Why'd she keep it?"

"She couldn't bear to…you know…do the damn thing."

"Ahh."

"Don't tell her I told you that. She'll kill me." She said quickly, looking scared at the prospect that I might rat her out.

"I won't."

"By the way, I talked to Cat about what her plans after the baby is born."

"Ok. And?"

"She said she didn't know. When I asked her 'What about Robbie.' She said she was hoping you'd help her."

"What am I? Her personal nanny?" I said exasperated.

"I don't know. I got onto her for treating you so badly. Said you wouldn't stick around if she kept talking to you like crap."

I just nibbled on my lip and kept quiet.

_Only listings I've found so far are for $900 a month._

A little high, but doable.

_I'd just have to tour more._

"You gonna reply to that?" She asked, just as we reached the ballroom door.

"We're here." I copped out.

I opened the door and ushered her in.

The room was packed and buzzing. I followed Jade to the VIP area.

"Mrs. West, Mr. Shapiro, you're right on time." A man in a tuxedo said politely, showing us to our seats. They're in the back part of the VIP, but still close to the stage.

Jade and I settled in, just as the light dimmed and the waiter guy gave us each a glass of ice water.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Carl Ritz of Downtown Los Angeles." A man stepped up to the mic.

The room politely applauded.

"Tonight…we gather to celebrate a remarkable achievement by an amazing young woman. The next big star in America, Ms. Cat Valentine."

More applause, with some cheers.

"Yeah Cat!" Jade added on.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Can't stop me." Jade leaned over and hissed into my ear.

"— chaotic circumstances. But she has proven that with enough determination and kindness, you can do anything."

Cue the applause.

_This is like a State of the Union address by the president._

I hope it gets better than this. I know all this stuff already.

"—from Hollywood Arts Performing High School less than two years ago. Not even a year out of high school, she had released a song and it reached the Top 40 charts on Pinboard."

More applause.

_Wasn't all that great a song. Just bubble gum pop stuff._

Niceness only gets you so far. And the serious players in the industry probably laughed at her naïvety.

"_If we give a little love then maybe we can change the world…"_

Yeah…no.

_That's not gonna happen. It isn't that simple._

More applause.

I sip my water, trying to hide my indifference.

It's just a summary of everything.

"—then the shock of all shocks. Pregnant at age 19. And yet she persevered…" The speaker continued.

_After almost choosing herself over the baby._

I can't believe she almost did that.

" —further ado, Ms. Cat Valentine." He said, putting the pic back on its stand, and Cat walked out.

She was beaming as she walked, fluffy dress hiding the baby bump.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for coming. As he said, I'm Cat, and I wanted to say a little something."

The room was dead silent. Rapt attention.

_It's like she's some sort of deity._

A heartbreaking deity.

She hasn't even started thinking of a name for the little girl growing inside her. It's ridiculous. It's week 27. Less than 3 months.

_What if she can't think of a name?_

What if she's not ready?

"—good song, and I really can't believe how well it's done in the last couple of weeks."

Cue the applause.

I'm still upset about her giving all of her music to Jade for free and making me buy it. Talk about $1.99 down the drain.

I've only listened to it once.

"—thank each and every one of you all for helping me and motivating me to finish this project. I can't thank you guys enough."

_I'd like to see how well it would have done without her miniature army loyally buying copy after copy._

They're her kittens alright. Following her blindly.

_And I get her hormonal wrath._

"_Shut up Robbie! I know ok?"_

Suddenly she put the mic back in its place and started walking off the stage to thunderous applause.

Reminds me of the Third Galaxy Wars Movie.

"_So this is how democracy dies…by thunderous applause."_

Suddenly Jade hopped out of her seat.

"C'mon! Drinks and a meet and greet in the ball room upstairs!" Jade smiled.

I follow behind her all the way out the door.

Some of her fans were practically bouncing off the walls, saying how they didn't know she was pregnant and how great it was and how _lucky_ the father was.

I took a deep breath and breathed thru my nose quietly.

Not quiet enough for Jade to not notice.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…I just hate her stupid ex boyfriend." I stated, causing a fan to look at me odd.

_Don't look at me like that. _

I'm lucky enough to know her.

I guess I should be grateful for that.

_And that she wants my help._

Only after that jackass abandoned her and she nearly killed the baby!

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Baby! There you are!" A voice said before pulling her into a hug and a kiss.

_Beck._

"Robbie! Wassup man?" Andre beamed.

"Not much, how are things with you guys?" I asked.

"I'm great. How have things been with Cat?" He asked as Jade let go of Beck and tackled Andre.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She squealed, causing Andre to laugh and Beck to smirk.

"She hadn't seen him yet." Beck explained, shaking my hand and smiling.

"Why not?" I asked.

"In the studio." Andre smiled.

"Busy bee." Jade quipped, rubbing his head.

"What were you guys just talking about?" Beck asked as we all walked to the bar.

"Not much." I shrugged, and Andre ordered a Jack and Coke on the rocks.

"How are you and Cat? I heard you moved in with her." Beck said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Only because I couldn't find my own place after Megan dumped me." I said bitterly.

"WHAT?" The guys yelped as Jade ordered something. Couldn't catch her drink.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Andre asked.

"What happened?" Beck added on.

"Megan didn't like me helping Cat out." I explained as Beck ordered.

"So? That's her problem." Beck said, clearly having missed the last part of the sentence.

"Well, when she became a terror and I got miserable, that was that really."

"What about you and Cat?" Andre asked.

"Same thing really. Yelling and cooking. That's all so far."

They both looked puzzled.

"You don't sound happy." Beck said.

"Eh. Happy doesn't matter. I just have to help her. I'll have a break when I go on tour."

"When's that gonna be?" Jade asked.

"In about a month and a half. That's when she said her media storm will be." I explained.

"What do you want sir?" The bartender asked me.

"I'll have a rum and coke please."

He nodded and handed Jade her drink.

"You don't want a break?" Andre offered.

"I'll be fine."

"Is this a sexual tension thing…what?" Beck asked Jade and I.

"I don't know. Ask him. She's just on his nerves."

"Talk." Beck stated to me.

"Well, getting dragged around to doctor's and being confused with the father, being talked into moving in with her, her hormones raging and her not trusting me it's just annoying me."

"Wait…what?" Andre looked shocked as the bartender handed me my drink.

The meet and greet is in the other room, so we begin shading towards the door.

"Which one?"

"Doctor first." He replied.

"Ok, well she took me to some practitioner doctor, where we found out it was a girl—"

"A WHAT?" The guys yelled again.

"A girl. And keep it down." Jade chastised them, whacking Beck in the ribs.

"I didn't know." Beck said defensively.

"Me either. We have to talk to her about that." Andre said.

"I thought she kept you in the loop. Otherwise I would have said something. I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't worry." Beck reassured me.

"Why doesn't she trust you?" Jade asked.

"Well, before we found out about the sex of the baby, she was throwing up and stuff. That's why we went to the doctor."

"Yeah, morning sickness. I looked it up." Andre said.

"Go on." Jade urged me.

"At the doctor, she said she had been violently sick and had been having trouble for weeks."

"And didn't tell you?" Jade looked outraged.

"Uh huh."

"That explains the music thing!" She said.

"What music thing?" Andre asked as we made it into the other room.

"Cat gave all of us her music right? Single, album, extra songs?" She asked the guys, who both nodded.

_SHE WHAT?_

"Yeah." Beck said, as Andre nodded.

"She didn't give it to him, telling him about some bullshit rule about it not leaking."

"So he had to buy it?" Beck said.

I nodded.

Both guys let out cries of frustration, causing some of her fans to look at us in alarm.

_Look away kitties._

"We gotta have a work with her." Andre said, clearly worked up.

"Maybe one of you guys should take over." I suggested.

Beck shrugged.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Robbie. We don't really have the time." Andre said.

"And I'm on the other coast." Jade added.

"She's not talking to anyone! I swear I thought she was keeping y'all guys in the loop! But no!" I said.

"I hate to interrupt, but where's Cat?" Beck asked.

I scanned the room. Didn't see her.

"She mentioned to me she wanted to undye her hair soon." Jade said.

"I don't see her." Andre said.

"She's gotta start talking to you Robbie." Beck said seriously.

"I know. Now I'm really worried. What don't I know about?"

"Uh, guys?" Andre jumped in, pointing between Jade and I.

_Cat._

…

"Who's the guy?" Beck asked.

There's a guy with a skater like look and his hair combed over talking to Cat.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Is that a…" Jade began.

I looked closer at Cat.

"What Jade?" Andre asked.

_She seems to be…flirting._

"Please say I'm hallucinating and that isn't a drink in her hand." She said, sounding on the verge of a meltdown.

_If she is, Cat might want to start running now._

…

Oh god.

"Looks like it." Andre said, just before she got on her tiptoes and kissed the guy.

Jade gasped, Andre looks like he was just told he's pregnant and Beck is speechless.

_I can't believe her._

"She…" Andre began, but couldn't finish it.

"She didn't mention a boyfriend." I say hoarsely.

All of them looked at me, pain in their eyes.

Quickly Cat looked over to Jade.

"Jade!" Cat cried out, coming to us quickly.

Unfortunately some of her fans heard and swarmed her.

"Get out of the way…bitches." The guys said, voice barely audible.

"Did he just say" Beck asked, but stopped short because he got within earshot.

Cat and the guy deftly moved around them, but they followed and surrounded us.

Before Cat could speak, I turned to the nearest fan.

"Excuse me, but this is a private conversation. Can you guys please back up?"

The girl looked affronted. "You don't know her."

"Yeah I do. Now let us talk in peace before I call security." I snap, patience thinning.

"They're my friends. But thank you." Cat beamed at her fans.

They suddenly faded away.

"What's up?" Jade smiled at her.

"Not much, this is my friend Cameron." Cat introduced him with a smile.

"Hello." He said.

_God he sounds like a douche._

"Beck." Beck stuck his hand out after Jade shook his hand awkwardly.

"How's is going here in the row of tents?" He smiled.

_What does that mean?_

Beck suddenly exploded.

"WHOA. Chill out there buddy. I know what that means." He snarled at him.

Cat jumped and Jade looked shocked.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

Andre nodded.

"He thinks we're gay and just had a threesome." Beck scowled at him.

"HEY!" Andre and I jumped right into his face.

"Stop it you guys!" Cat jumped into the fray and started pushing Beck away from him.

"He started it!" Andre said, looking madder than I've ever seen him.

"Oh shut up you dike." The guy quipped.

_DIKE?_

I grabbed Andre around the chest just as he made a move to beat the living crap out of him.

Luckily, Beck grabbed him too and prevented him from breaking free.

Jade slipped in and got us a step back.

"Stop it Cammie." Cat scolded him.

"Yes honey." He said quietly.

"I take it you guys are dating?" Andre asked roughly.

"Not really." Cat said.

The guy interrupted her. "Yeah we are."

I swallowed my urge to punch him.

_He got off to quite the start._

"Thanks for letting us know Cat." Beck stated.

Cat went a deep red.

"Sorry, I think he's had too much to drink."

"No shit." Beck mumbled.

"Hey!" Cat chastised him.

"What? Him throwing slurs at us doesn't get him in trouble but one tiny word and you get on us?" I challenged her.

"Yeah! You shut up before I start charging you rent!" She lit me up.

_Hey now._

"Speaking of drinks, what about yours Cat?" Jade said, so sweet she clearly had a motive behind it.

"Oh…it's Coke." She replied right before Jade snatched it out of her hands and took a sip.

_This bartender can't mix drinks very well. My drink sucks. You can taste the rum._

Jade's eyes bulged, then quickly turned into a death glare.

"What?" Cat squeaked.

"I can taste it."  
"What?" Beck asked.

"It's Parton and Coke." She scowled at Cat.

"Parton?" Andre gasped.

_VODKA?_

"You know you're not supposed to drink Cat!" Beck lit into her.

"Easy now mate—" The boyfriend began, but Andre jumped in.

"Stuff it dude."

"Don't you know what you could do to the baby? You could be killing it? How could you be doing something so irresponsible?" Jade hissed, quiet enough so nobody else heard.

Cat mumbled a reply.

_I've seen enough._

"I'd love to stick around, but I've gotta go eat with my parents." I improvised.

"Why?" Jade, Beck, Cat and Andre asked me.

"I have to before I go on tour."

_I don't want to be around Cat right now._

It'll take about a week to get the wheels turning, but I'll be able to be up and gone really fast.

_If I want I can fly to whatever the first city is a few days ahead of time._

"What?" Cat squeaked.

"I told you, didn't you listen?" I lie, my vengeful side coming out.

_I want to bury her._

"No…" She squeaked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll text you guys." I said to Beck, Jade and Andre.

I walk to the door without telling whatever his name how much of a displeasure it was to meet him, or telling Cat goodbye.

_I just wanna get out of here._

I sneak into the stairwell and start down.

_Drinking?_

Maybe she still wants to kill the baby.

_But I'm involved now. That can't happen._

I won't let it happen.

And a new guy. Of course she started dating again.

_I CANNOT BELIEVE HER._

In a moment of fury, I grab my phone and call Julian, my new manager.

…

"Hello?"

"Hey Julian, it's Robbie. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great Robbie. What's up?"

"Sorry to call at such a random time. Can you get the wheels spinning on a tour of the southeast and set some things up?"

"Yeah, I can do that. It'll take a few days but you can get back on the road pretty quick."

"Great. Thanks so much."

"No problem boss. You want to come in for a meeting next Tuesday?" He asked me.

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Great."

"Thanks Julian." I said. "Sorry about bugging you on a weekend."

"No problem. Have a good one Robbie."

I smile as I'm hanging up and walking into the parking garage.

_Cat has a appointment with Dr. Phillips next Tuesday._

I have to tell him about what just happened.

Oh god this isn't going to be good.

_Please baby girl, don't have anything happen._

This could turn out to be a disaster.

_And it's all Cat's fault._

_(_A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for reading. I have had a couple of questions from previous chapters about not getting entirely what Cat was saying to Robbie. This is in his POV. You're hearing what he hears. So when he hears something in mid sentaence, that's what it is. It's mid sentence. Wanted to clear that up and say that if you want more, feel free to click on over to my iCarly story, iWant To Know what Changed. Thanks again for reading. -James)


	20. Guardian Angel

(A/N: Hey everyone, happy Tuesday. Quickly on the last chapter: I know what you mean with Cat's flaws. She can do bad things to Robbie. But she doesn't know better. She's so naive that she thinks that since she and Robbie aren't dating, she can talk to other guys. Especially since Robbie has not shown her a sign of liking her again yet in this story. I know many of you are mad. However, to the people claiming 'Oh, I'm going to stop reading. You're a one trick pony.', I highly, HIGHLY recommend you stick around. If you go, then fine. I don't have to see your reviews and PM's bitching about how bad a writer I am. Anonymously of course. But I don't want you to go, this is going to turn into a beautiful story and we haven't even started getting to the best parts yet. All I ask for is enough rope to hang myself.)

"Cat!" I call out.

Don't wanna be late.

"I'm coming Robbie!" She chimed at me.

I leaned against the wall as Venus radio kept playing from Cat's speakers in the other room. Don't recognize the song.

I try to take a breath and relax.

You can guess which part worked.

_(Flashback)_

"_ROBBIE!"_

_I immediately scramble out of my bed and dash out of my room._

"_What?" I call out, going towards her room._

_That's where it sounded like she is._

"_LOOK!"_

_I pop into her room to see her looking horrified at her laptop._

"_What is it sweetie?' I ask, sitting._

"_Look at the post!" She yelped, thrusting the laptop into my hands._

_Ok…_

'_Cat Valentine: Drinking while pregnant?_

_Hello Kitties, I'm posting from Los Angeles anonymously so I can get out some disturbing news from Cat's Meet and Greet this past Saturday. _

_As we all know, she dropped the wonderful news that she's pregnant. However, the proceedings was marred by questions of who is the father, and why he wasn't with her when she made the announcement._

_It has been rumored that she was flirting and kissing with Cameron Blake, the singer/actor from Australia. I can verify that with my own eyes._

_However, I have much more disturbing news._

_I overheard a conversation with Cat, Cameron, and some people that claimed to be her friends. Among them was Andre Harris of Big Money Records, and Beck Oliver, star of the CBC pilot series "Paths", about a serial killer's redemption. Along with Oliver and Harris were a man and a woman, both with dark hair, appearing to be a couple. The man, whose name sounded like "Robbie" was very confrontational and forced some fans who wanted to say hello to Cat back, claiming it was a private conversation._

_In the conversation, I noticed that Cat had a glass with a dark liquid. Since it was a open bar, it wouldn't be ridiculous to assume that it was a mixed drink. _

_And Cat is pregnant._

_I have no proof, I just wanted to get this out there and let the world know what is going on with Cat and the baby. My sources have confirmed that it was a mixed drink.'_

_What the hell?_

"_What am I gonna do?" Cat squealed._

"_Calm down ok? How'd you find this?" I asked._

"_Splashface! People are posting and reposting it!"_

"_Ok…we need to squash this."_

"_How?" She cried._

"_Cat…calm down. It's gonna be ok. She didn't have proof, and she didn't have pictures. Have you read the rest of the posts?" I asked, trying to calm her down._

"_No…it was posted 2 hours ago."_

"_Wow, you got on this quick." I mutter. "Let's fly thru the posts and see if they have any proof."_

_She nodded._

…

_No._

_No._

_This is all heresy._

_Granted it's true, but they have no proof. It's this one rogue fan that stabbed Cat in the back._

_Probably the one I snapped at._

_Good going Robbie. I'm such an idiot._

_I kept scrolling, but the theme continued. Lots of speculation but no actual proof. Anonymous post, no pics, just her word._

"_Is there any other sites?"_

_She shook her head. "I looked at a ton of other posts and finally found the source here. Nobody has pictures there either."_

"_Did you ban photography?"_

"_Yeah, except for the pro photographer. And we encrypted the room so we collected all sorts of discreet pics of me." She explained._

"_Did they keep a copy?"_

"_No, they were wiped off the phone. We have the only copies." _

"_Who are they?"_

"_My record label."_

"_Do you think you can destroy any pics that might show you drinking?" I asked._

_I have a plan._

_For PR at least._

"_Uh huh. Why?"_

"_Well, since they have no proof, we can make a video and get out in front of this."_

"_How?"_

"_Just say you weren't drinking and that you would never do that to the baby."_

"_But that's lying!" She said._

"_It's better than copping to it! That might ruin your career before it can get going!"_

…

"_Why are you helping me and so eager?" She asked suspiciously._

"_I'm trying to help!" I say._

"_But why? I thought you were mad about it!"_

"_I am. But now isn't the time to get on you about it. We need to fix this." I say._

That was Sunday night.

Now it's Tuesday.

Cat listened and got out in front of it. She totally killed the report, showing a surprising amount of emotion and let a few tears show, saying she would NEVER do that to her baby. She also said that she'd be reviewing the tape and she would find out who posted the report.

PR disaster averted.

The pictures were easily destroyed. Her label called later that night saying that they had found some pictures that could make her look bad, and asked for her permission to delete them.

She said yes, and that was that.

We didn't mention the message board post.

_Covered our tracks._

Now, Cat didn't drink at her mixer with her boyfriend. At least that's the public perception.

A tidal wave of support from people came in after the video, saying how cowardly it was for the person to post anonymously and say something that bold with such bad implications.

Lastly, when Jade left yesterday night, Andre, Beck and I all got on the same page with the story. The drinking never happened if anyone asks.

They don't need to know. It's a internal matter.

Cat and I are going to Dr. Phillips' today to see what's up.

I know she's nervous, and Cat's asked me if we need to even tell him.

Of course we do.

Since we're about to drive over, I expect her to try to convince me again.

I'm telling him. I have to, if for no other reason than it's best for the baby.

Now the boyfriend…that won't get mentioned probably.

But he's a trip.

I zaplooked him when I got home later Saturday night. He is a singer, like the message board post said.

Major asshole. It was really clear on his Splashface profile he doesn't care about public perception. He drops all sorts of swear words whenever and is totally uncensored.

_Like that in person too._

"CAT! We're gonna be late!" I yell, getting impaitient.

"I'm curling my hair!"

"Please hustle sweetie!" I ask, trying to take the edge out of my voice.

"Kay!" She replied.

Sorry, back to Cameron. I think that's his name.

Jade said that he is on her album. They have a duet, and it's apparently good.

_Probably how they met._

Question is, how long has she known him?

Why would you have a boyfriend, and then invite a completely different man to live with you? That's inane! Insanity! Crazyness!

_I'm not going to do anything, but you get my drift._

He's only met me once, and he's lucky I didn't throw a haymaker.

Surely they met after I moved in. That would make more sense.

I wish she would have told me. I'm not jealous. In fact, I'm actually worried in a sense.

_Is this her way of kicking me out? _

Why isn't he helping her? Why not trust your boyfriend over me?

_Why isn't her boyfriend in my spot?_

It's not his baby either.

Hopefully she gets it all straightened out when I go on tour. I want to get the hell out of this quagmire and let them figure things out.

_I mean, she denied that they were dating in the first place. _

When I did a little Splashface stalking on his profile, and ran thru some of his favorites, it's obvious that they are dating.

It wouldn't surprise me if when I'm on tour Cat texts me and asks me to move out.

At least she's taking me out of the picture. I'm bowing out under the pretext of going on tour and then she'll say my services are no longer needed.

_That's how it should go._

It isn't a matter of if, it's when.

At least it should be.

_Plus I don't have to rail against her drinking with the baby and I'll get to go be me again._

I really don't want to be around her. I know I'm repeating myself but…she repulses me right now.

The only thing keeping me here anyway is the baby. It's not like her personality or attitude is making this a great time.

"I'm ready!" She said, causing me to yell in shock and jump.

"AAH!"

She giggled.

"Come on…" I said quietly, leading her out.

We walked down in silence, Cat holding on to my shoulder.

She's been having issues with dizzy spells.

I climbed in and started the engine.

"Hey, you got a second?" She asked quietly, voice sugary sweet.

I glanced over at her to see her smiling at me kindly.

_I love that smile._

The smile that used to haunt my dreams.

"Sure. What's up?" I say, pulling onto the main lanes.

"Thanks…I talked to my label yesterday."

"Ok. I thought you told me everything about that?" I ask.

"No, this was yesterday. About my album."

"Cool. Is it ready?" I feigned interest.

_I'm tired of thinking about it._

I know she doesn't want to give it to me for free. I'm just another guaranteed customer in her eyes.

_I'm not even sure I'm going to buy her album. _

I deleted both of her singles off my pearPhone. I'll probably just listen to the songs online when it comes out.

No need to waste cash.

"Uh huh. But remember how I said that I couldn't give it to you for free?"

_Vividly._

"Vaguely…"

"Well, do you want it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I ask, turning onto the highway.

"I got it for you. The whole album and a few extra songs I think you'll like."

…

"I still don't understand. You said I couldn't have it, and suddenly I can?" I ask.

_Do I really want it?_

She's trying to give me the same package she gave the others without hesitation.

"I talked to them, and I convinced them you won't put it online and leak it."

I let out a sigh.

_No._

I really don't want it.

"Cat…I appreciate the offer. I really do. But it sounds too good to be true. I can wait until the release. And I don't want to get you in trouble."

I glance over to her holding a flash drive and looking shocked.

"You don't want it?' her voice shook.

"I want it, I just don't want you to get in any trouble. I can wait. It's not a problem."

_You gave it to the others._

I guess I'm more upset about that than I thought.

It just gets under my skin.

What did I do wrong?

_No need to throw into her face the fact that I know the others got it._

She looks devastated as it is.

"Ok…I'll hold onto it if you change your mind." She said quietly.

"Thank you for getting it for me."

"No problem…" She said as I pulled off the highway. "Do we have to tell the doctor about my drink?"

"Yes Cat. Of course we do." I snap, anger quickly setting back in.

"But why? I don't think it's that big of a deal! It was just one I swear!" She said, voice rising.

"Cat, it doesn't matter ok? It can still hurt surely."

"Why are you being so stubborn? It's my baby?" She wailed as I pulled into the parking lot.

I took a deep breath and tried to get her a good answer.

"Because even though she's not my daughter, I'm not going to let you try to destroy her." I say quietly, then hopping out of the car.

She sat there for a moment, then got out.

"That makes sense…are you really going to a meeting after this?"

"Yes Cat." I monotone.

"Why?"

"I need to get back on tour. Get some cash flow going."

"Why?"

"You're charging me rent remember?" I say darkly.

"Robbie, I didn't mean that."

"That would explain why you didn't touch the envelope I put on your nightstand."

"What envelope?" She asked.

"I put it on your nightstand two days ago when we came back from dinner with everyone. $900, which is half of the rent for your place." I explain paitiently.

"But why half?"

"We're two people. 50/50 split seems fair to me. Unless you want more?" I said suggestively at the end.

"That's not what I meant. And I bought it anyway. I don't pay rent."

"Well now I pay you rent." I said flatly, pressing the up elevator button.

…

"Why are you leaving again?"

"Cat, I need to get more money if I'm paying you rent. And I'll be out of the way so you can bring your boyfriend over."

"He…Cameron isn't my boyfriend!" She said forcefully.

"He said he was." I say as a elevator opened.

"I don't know why he said that. We aren't dating."

"Whatever. Is he always that much of a jackass?"

"Robbie!"

"What? He called me, Beck and Andre homosexuals and told Andre he looked like a girl. You're really going to get onto me for swearing when he's saying that crap?" I snap, opening the door to the office.

Cat ducked the question by going to the desk and disappearing.

_Figures._

_I wonder what Cat's fans have to say about her getting with such a scummy guy._

Talk about opposites attracting.

She believes that the world is a shining place; he throws out gay slurs at the drop of a hat.

_Perfect match._

Cat suddenly plops down next to me.

"I don't know why he said that stuff. I haven't gotten to talk to him since I saw him on Saturday. But I'm sorry about what he said."

"Thanks for that." I say, rubbing her leg, trying to distract her from that topic.

"Cat Valentine?"

We both hop up.

"That was fast." Cat smiled at the nurse as she let us into the back.

"How are you darling? Feeling ok?" The nurse smiled at her motherly.

"Yeah, just having some weird mood swings and dizzy spells." She said, stepping onto the scales.

_98 pounds?!_

That's it? That's all she weighs?

"Hmm. I'll lead you back and—"

Cat stepped off the scales and suddenly swooned.

"Whoa!" I yelped, catching her and scooping her into my arms.

Cat looked shocked and the nurse dashed over to her.

"Are you ok darling?"

"Yeah…that's what I mean." Cat mumbled, eyes wide in shock. "Not as bad as that though."

"Ok. I'll get you guys the Dr. as soon as I can." She said, leading us into a room.

"Thanks." I said, as Cat tried to pry my hands off her.

I stubbornly held on.

_I'm not having hit the floor on my watch._

"Sit back on the table darling, he'll be right in." The nurse said, then disappeared.

"Let go…" Cat whimpered, still trying to get me to let go.

I reluctantly let go when she got a hand on the table and lifted herself onto it.

"Hey, I just don't want you falling." I say defensively.

"I know. Thanks." She smiled, lying back and closing her eyes.

I couldn't even get my phone out of my pocket before Dr. Phillips was in the room.

"Cat! Are you feeling ok sweetheart?" he asked rapidly.

"Yeah…that was weird."

The Doctor ran a thermometer across her forehead then felt it.

"Temp is normal…is the baby acting up?"

Cat shook her head as the doctor opened a folder.

He then looked up to see me sitting back down.

"Ahh. Robbie isn't it? Sorry, just wanted to make sure we didn't have an emergency here." He said, shaking my hand.

"I understand." I smiled back at him.

"So Cat…what's up? Are you sure you feel ok?"

She nodded to the ceiling, still lying back.

"Your test came back really odd…all of your vitamins were high, which is good, but the secondary stuff was low. And the composition was different. Have you been doing anything differently recently?"

She shook her head.

_I have to speak up._

"Uhm Dr.?" I spoke up.

"Yes Robbie?' He spun to face me.

"She's…not being entirely truthful with you sir."

"Robbie!" Cat yelled at me.

The doctor put his hand up in her direction, telling her to be quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's two things."

"Ok. I'm paying attention, just taking notes." He said, beginning to scribble.

"Ok…first off, she had a meet and greet with her fans on Saturday." I started.

"I heard. Apparently it went very well."

"it did. Except she was extremely stressed about her speech and nervous." I explained.

"That is understandable. And would shed some light on these numbers."

"That's not all. I haven't told you the news sir."

"Ok. Go on." He requested as Cat made violent motions for me to stop talking.

"Well, my friends and I caught her at the meet and greet with a drink in her hand. Parton and Coke."

He jumped to his feet, looking horrified.

"Parton and Coke?"

"Yes sir."

"Robbie!" Cat wailed, beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry Cat. I had to tell him. I have to protect the baby at all costs." I said defiantly.

The doctor sighed and ran his hand thru his greying hair.

"Cat…first off, why?"

"I…I don't know. I didn't mean to do anything bad!" She said.

"Ok. I'm glad you didn't have any motive that was threatening to the baby. But we spoke in detail about alcohol and pregnancy." He said, voice turning stern.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. The doctor grabbed a few tissues and gave them to her.

"One drink. That's all it takes to do permanent damage. You have no idea what Infant Alcohol Syndrome is in the flesh Cat…it's horrifying. I can vouch for it. I also deliver high risk pregnancies when needed, and I've seen some things I wish I haven't."

"I know…" Cat said.

But he continued. "No, you don't. The baby can immediately become violent. Premature labor, extreme pain to both mother and child. And that's if it makes it out alive, which is never a given."

"What?" I yelp.

He waved me down, but not as viciously as he did to Cat.

"And that's not mentioning the mental damage. All you can see is either a great, normal baby or horrible mutations."

Cat wiped her eyes and looked in her lap.

"Missing arms, fingers, toes, eyes…I've even seen it so bad that the head or torso never closed up and is open."

My jaw dropped and Cat made a strangled cry, covering her mouth.

_Oh my god…_

"Cat…I know you love your daughter. And you might not have had bad intentions, but you simply cannot drink. I won't stand for it. Ok? Promise me." He said, sitting beside her and hugging her.

"I promise…" Cat sobbed.

"I want you to come in every week from now on ok? I had a feeling something was wrong when I looked at the chart. It doesn't lie Cat."

"Ok." She said quietly.

He sat back down on his chair and turned back to me.

"What was the other detail you wanted to tell me?" he changed subjects, so fast I sat there, struck dumb for the moment about the birth defects of the baby.

"Sorry…I…that is shocking stuff." I mumble, blinking and shaking my head, trying to regain my focus.

"It's fine."

"Ok…Now also at the meet and greet I saw Cat with a guy. Who claimed to be her boyfriend."

The doctor's eyebrows arched. "Oh really?" He smiled, turning to Cat.

"We aren't dating Robbie. I told you I don't know why he said that to you!" She sobbed.

"It's ok sweetheart. Is this more than friends?" The doctor asked kindly.

"I guess so…"

"Have you kissed?"

She looked away from both of us, nodding.

"Ok…that's actually not bad. It'll help him get a connection to the baby." He looked at me.

_It seems like he thinks I'm talking about me._

"It's not me sir. It's another guy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. His name is Cameron."

"Hmm…well she might think that Cameron is her father then. Have you kissed her Robbie?" he asked me.

Cat went pale.

"No I haven't." I answered briskly.

"Now Cat…I have to ask. Is Cameron the father?"

"No…I met him after I found out I was pregnant…"

"Have you had sex with Cameron?"

_WHAT?!_

Oh my god.

"No sir. I know you told me not to. I have had urges, but I didn't act on them." She mumbled, blushing madly.

_Wow._

He sidled over to her and gave her a hug, which she happily returned.

"Now I think that's enough for one day. Can you come in every Tuesday around this time?" He smiled at her, then me.

"Uh huh." Cat replied.

I raised my hand.

"I'm leaving town soon sir."

The doctor quickly looked surprised, and Cat looked up as well.

"Why?"

"Well sir, I have a comedy tour that is my job, and I have to fulfill my obligations in order to get a paycheck and sponsorship money."

"Makes sense." He said.

"When are you leaving?" Cat squeaked.

"I don't know. That's what the meeting today is about. I expect I'll be leaving Thursday." I explained to both of them.

The doctor nodded.

"Ok. How long will you be gone?" He asked.

"2 weeks max."

"How many times do you need to go tour?"

"Not much sir, it's just I need to live up to the contract and get out before Christmas. Next time I'll go when Cat is doing her media tour."

"Yes, she mentioned that." He said to me. "Do you want someone to stop by your place while Robbie's gone?" he asked Cat.

"That'd be nice." Cat mumbled.

"Ok, I'll get that scheduled and email you the details."

Cat nodded and got to her feet.

"Thank you Dr." She said.

Dr. Phillips hugged her. "Of course Cat. You can always call me whenever."

She nodded again.

"Thank you sir." I shook his hand.

"No problem, good luck on your tour."

"Thank you sir." I led Cat out.

I tried to do something with my hands as Cat was talking to the front desk while she paid.

_Too much nervous energy._

Once we got into the elevator I heard a sob come from her. I instinctively wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

Soon enough, she was sobbing into my chest and repeating one thing over and over.

"I'm sorry Robbie…so so so sorry…"

I simply held her and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Cat. We'll get thru this."

"I'm sorry Robbie…so so so sorry…"

…

"I'm sorry Robbie…so so so sorry…"

…

All the way to my car.


	21. The Lion and the Lies

Cat POV

_It's too quiet._

I miss Jade.

Beck and Andre are busy at work.

Robbie's in North Carolina.

Cammie just left. We looked at possible names.

The candidates so far:

Morgan

Ashton

Haley

Elizabeth

Aiyiia

Kimberly

Lauren

I guess the name search is going ok. To be honest it's kind of monotonous. You have to like say the name in your head. Or even aloud.

I don't want it to be a mouthful to say.

_That's why Elizabeth is probably not going to be the name_

It's a pretty name, but Elizabeth Valentine is like a full course meal.

The middle name is already decided.

Jade.

Elizabeth Jade Valentine doesn't work.

At least not to me.

Same process with Kimberly. Mouthful.

_Only reason I have it as a candidate is that I've never met a person names Kimberly that I didn't like._

Kinda like Ice Cream. Anytime you get ice cream you enjoy it.

_That reminds me, I need to go buy more ice cream._

I talked to Dr. Morgan's nurse, and have been emailing her back and forth. She wanted me to up my sugar intake.

Apparently changing my entire diet and cutting out bad stuff was a bit extreme.

She called it "All things in moderation".

I got a prescription for more sugar and caffeine. So I've been integrating coffee and ice cream into things.

Buzz Buzz.

"_Are you up? Or still sleeping off your sugar crash?" –Jade._

Hehe.

"I'm up."

I was up to 2:30 last night, then fell asleep on the couch really fast. According to my phone I was awake at 2:29 but asleep and not replying to Jade's texts at 2:31.

She had to work late at her normal job, desk duty and secretary stuff at Deka's regional headquarters.

She said she gets access to a lot of info, including their payroll.

The weird thing, I know somebody else that works for them.

_Robbie._

I don't know how. I know he does his touring, and he works at the pear store. It's about to be the holiday season, and when he gets back surely they'll call him in. He worked like 20 hours each of the last 3 weeks.

Ever since he moved in here.

But every night he had dinner made for me. If he wasn't here it was all set up, and if he was he was cooking.

_Man I miss him._

He's more homely than Cameron.

…

And now I'm in a bad mood.

_WHY DID CAMERON SAY I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND?_

We. Are. Friends.

I swear on my daughter's life he's not.

He's a cool guy, and I enjoy his company, but it's not a romantic thing. He…steals kisses from me. Yeah, I kissed him at the banquet thingy downtown last week, but that was because he told me I looked beautiful and did perfect.

He also can sneak his hand into mine and I don't even notice.

I think he's gotten too comfortable. Just because we worked together for a couple of weeks on a song doesn't make us soulmates.

Jade's still mad.

"_What's up?" -Jade_

I think Robbie is too.

_I don't know why. _

And it scares me.

I need Robbie. I have absolutely no idea what I'd do if even Cameron took his place. Just having him sleeping 20 feet away in the guest room makes me feel so much better about everything.

_I didn't sleep much after he left Friday._

Really…

You have to promise you won't tell anybody.

I sat in his room for like 3 hours, remixing some covers for Splashface. Then I started missing him.

And I fell apart, crying like a baby until I fell asleep.

Never made it back to my room.

"Nm. Have you heard from Robbie?" I ask.

He hasn't answered my texts since he arrived in Atlanta.

_Friday night._

I…

_Jade's probably rolling her eyes at my message._

_(Flashback)_

"_CAT!" She yelled once I got into her hotel room._

"_Yeah?" I asked._

_Why is she so mad?_

"_What on earth are you doing with Robbie?"_

"_What? What about him?" I ask, coming in and sitting on the spare bed._

"_Why are you screwing him over?!"_

"_Wait…what are you talking about Jadey?" I asked, totally confused._

"_You know how I talked to Robbie before you came home yesterday?" She said, incensed._

"_Uh huh. You said it was like an hour. Just you guys."_

"_Yeah. What are you doing?"_

"_I don't know what you mean!" I scream, frustrated._

"_I mean I'd like an explanation for what you're doing?"_

"_Examples!" _

"_Don't scream at me." She said darkly. "And ok. Let's start with your music."_

"_Ok…what about it?"_

"_Why didn't you give him what you gave me?"_

_It's not his thing. I don't want to force my music on him._

"_I don't know…I don't want to be a bother."_

"_Well it's not working!"_

"_Not working?"_

"_Yeah! You're in his head, just like last time."_

_Oh no._

_At Hollywood Arts, that's how she, Beck and Andre described Robbie's relationship with me._

_I was in his head._

"_No I'm not! If he was he'd be acting all mean like he did!"_

"_Cat…he wasn't being mean. He was trying to protect his heart. And it worked."_

"_I don't get how this connects with—"_

"_I'll explain. He mentioned your single and that he had to buy it. I told him that you gave it to me for free, not knowing you didn't do the same for him!"_

_Oh no._

_I was trying to stay out of his way and not irritate him._

_I have to offer him the full package next time I see him._

_I'll load it onto a flash and pitch it to him._

_Surely he'll say yes._

"_I know he isn't a big fan of my style of music! I don't want to thrust it on him!"_

"_Cat, he sacrificed his relationship that Megan girl in order to help you. You won't thrust anything on him. Did he tell you what happened with them?"_

"_No…? Should I have asked? I just know they broke up." I said tentatively._

"_Yeah. He said that she didn't like sharing Robbie with you, and eventually poisoned the whole kit and caboodle!"_

"_I broke them up? I didn't see him except like twice before I found out they broke up!"_

_NO! What did I do?!_

"_He told me the same thing, but whenever he messed up, she became really fixated on the fact that he was spending time with you! You need to show him how much you appreciate that sacrifice."_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know. But he thinks you're going to kick him out after the baby is born."_

"_WHAT? WHY?"_

_I want him to stay! The baby loves him! He's great company!_

"_He's scarred from the whole senior year thing. He doesn't know why he's helping you. And since you haven't been around his head is beginning to fill the blank space with doubt." She explained._

_Wait, back up._

"_He doesn't know why he's helping me?" I say._

"_No. I thought it was because he likes you still, but he said that would be a worst case scenario because of what happened. And because he's trying to get with someone else."_

_Uh oh._

"_Am I holding him back?"_

"_I don't know. Thing is, he doesn't either. He just doesn't want to trust you with his heart and sees you always in the studio and you can't blame him for wondering."_

"_But…I want him to stay! I've been busy for the baby and my album prep!"_

"_And taking your stress out on him! Which is making it easy for him to start thinking you'll kick him out!"_

"_I'm not kicking him out!"_

"_Then stop yelling at him! You treated him like shit before he cooked you that snack and dinner! For absolutely no reason!"_

…

"_I didn't mean to. I said sorry."_

"_Well it needs to stop. You don't want him checking out like he did last time."_

_I can't hold back my mini scream._

_NO._

_Not the Robbie robot. I need this Robbie. Not the rude and mean version._

"_Yeah." She said simply._

"_I…How do I make him trust me? I need him!"_

"_Cat, if I knew I'd tell you. But I don't. he's not as predictable as he was when I called his punch to Keith's face after Prome senior year."_

"_You didn't call that. That was a surprise." I said, mildly offended._

"_Cat, not it wasn't. You just missed the signs. He looked ready to explode once you told us the story, and I predicted after he stormed off that he would do something."_

"_Oh. Well he did do something." I said._

_He busted his nose pretty good. I'm glad he did it._

_Her phone lit up and buzzed._

"_I have to go. You ok? She asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_You gotta to trust you."_

I still don't know how to get him to trust me. I just know that I dug my hole deeper that Saturday.

First it was her text.

"_My room. Now. Follow me."_

I couldn't even leave the meet and greet without it all going bad.

_(Flashback)_

_I tried slipping inside, closing the door behind me._

"_Have you lost your mind?" She asked quietly._

_I jump out of my skin._

"_What do you mean?"_

_I feel sick to my stomach._

_She's gonna yell at me again._

"_Well, let's start here. A BOYFRIEND!?"_

"_He's not my boyfriend!" I wail, dashing away and onto the bed._

"_Huh? What do you mean girl?"_

"_I mean he's not my BOYFRIEND!" I scream._

…

"_Then why'd he say so?"_

"_I don't know…" I said, tears streaking down my face._

"_I'd believe you completely, but we saw you kiss him. That's my only sticking point." She said kindly, and I felt something sit next to me and rub in between my shoulders._

"_I…that was a thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_He told me I looked beautiful and did perfectly."_

…

_Jade stopped comforting me and let out a sigh._

"_I believe you."_

_I pop up and pull her into a hug._

"_Yay! Thank you Jade!"_

_She smiled._

"_But it might not matter anymore." Was her reply._

"_Huh?"_

"_Cat. He lied to you back there. He lied to all of us. Right before we walked into that ballroom he said he was going to go on tour when you went to talk to the media people."_

_Ok…_

"_I didn't know that was his plan. How'd he even know I was going to do that? I didn't tell him?"_

_Jade shrugged. "That's not my point. He obviously wanted just to get out of there. But you need to make sure that he isn't actually going on tour."_

_I couldn't stop myself from more tears._

"_I know…He wanted to get away from me didn't he?"_

_She nodded. _

_Then we both spoke at the same time._

"_That's why it might not matter anymore."_

_We both laughed._

"_But what up with the drink?" She asked, seemingly more curious than upset._

"_I…I kinda forgot I was pregnant and just got a drink. Wasn't thinking at all." She said mournfully._

"_Just a mistake?"_

_I nodded silently._

"_I didn't mean it at all. I don't wanna hurt my baby." _

_She smiled._

"_Cat…you'll be fine. It'll all work out. Now I have another question."_

"_Ok?"_

"_When'd you meet this Cameron guy?"_

"_Uhm…right before I told you about my pregnancy. I met him, and for whatever reason the news just spilled out."_

"_So he knows?"_

_I nodded._

"_And it was before you told any of us. Before Robbie moved in?"_

_I nodded again._

_She let out a monster sigh. _

"_I hate to ask this…but if he's that persuasive, why not choose Cameron over Robbie to help you thru this?"_

"_WHAT? No, never!" I yelled, outraged._

"_No, never what?" Jade scrambled to her feet._

"_Robbie is the only guy I want helping me with the baby. The baby loves him. He wants what's best for the baby. Cameron never asks about it, just that I look great and am doing wonderful."_

_She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully._

"_So it's Robbie over Cameron?"_

"_Yes! I don't know what the heck happened back there." I told her._

"_Well, he basically made himself an enemy of the state of Beck, Andre and Robbie." _

"_But…he's a nice guy."_

"_A nice guy who called them all gay and said Andre looks like a girl?"_

"_Yeah…that wasn't so good." I said quietly._

_I'm gonna yell at him for that one._

He didn't really like me telling him to apologize. In fact, that's why he's gone right now.

We were supposed to eat together.

_(Flashback)_

"_Shut up!"_

"_No! You need to say you're sorry!"_

"_No I don't! get off your high horse!" he snapped at me._

"_I'm not on a high horse!"_

"_Then your high on hormones! Deflate yourself Caterina. I don't have to listen to you."_

…

"_Then leave."_

"_Huh?" he turned around, looking baffled._

"_I said you can leave then. Boyfriend." I said sternly._

"_Baby…" He tried cupping my cheeks but I force him away from me._

"_No touchy. Go."_

_He looked upset at me. _

_And I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared._

"_Fine. See you in a few days at work."_

_Then he marched out and slammed the door behind him._

I'm not really thinking about that right now.

_I have to get Robbie's trust back._

But it might already be too far gone.

It can't be.

I feel horrible about him wanting to leave because of me. And thinking that I'm only using him during the pregnancy.

I don't know what I'm going to do afterward, but I want him around.

_I need him around._

Think Cat think.

_What can I do that'll cause us to be closer together?_

…

_I have an idea._

It's a little seductive, but if he's being truthful about-wanting a girlfriend, then surely he won't say no to sleeping with me.

_Even if I say the baby is causing me extreme pain._

And maybe stuff like movies, games, lots of lounging around. Cuddling activities.

That'll cause us to be closer together.


	22. Diamonds In Her Eyes

Robbie POV

"Welcome to Los Angeles International Airport, the City Council and mayor Wilhemia Brown would like to welcome you…"

_The mayor changed? I was only gone two weeks._

I start walking thru the terminal and feel around in my pocket for my phone.

…

Oops.

Guess I missed it.

Thanksgiving is soon, and I was gone two weeks, so it must have happened when I was gone.

_In other news…USA USA USA!_

I don't need to tell my grandma that I missed election day. She'll be on my case.

I'm so glad to be back in California though. The southeast is unseasonably warm. It's freaking November, and I wore shorts every day.

It was a nice though. Nice to do work and have to exercise my comedic brain.

The copious amounts of cash I got made it even nicer.

My head feels a little clearer. Didn't have to deal with any of the stresses of LA life.

Missed the temperate weather.

I hop onto the escalator and descend into the dungeon like baggage claim.

My bags are pretty noticeable, shouldn't be an issue getting them.

…

_Ok. All the carousels are being used right now._

Gonna be a wait. Typical LAX.

"_Are you home baby?" –Mom_

"If by home you mean in LA, then yeah. At baggage claim waiting lol."

I need to stop by my parents place soon.

"_Yay! My baby is home! How was your detour to the south?"_

The south?

That's like Alabama, Mississippi. Where the race riots happened. The Carolina's, Georgia and Florida aren't the South.

"Mom, I was in the Southeast. North and South Carolina, Georgia and Florida. That's the Southeast."

The people down there were actually were really nice. Quite hospitable.

The night I was in Atlanta performing somebody bought my dinner. No idea who, when I sat down the waiter told me that "It was on the Six Seasons."

That's where I performed.

I kinda went exuberant, steak, potatoes, asparagus and ice cream for dessert.

_Didn't want to spend too much and upset whoever decided to pay._

I got great reviews and recommendations at every show and city. Can't wait to go back to Hotlanta as the locals called it.

"_Honey, that is the south. From Virginia to Florida as far west as Texas. That's the South."_

Oh.

Well I suppose she's right. The Confederacy in the Civil War extended out to Texas, even though they didn't really do much fighting there. Most of that was in the Maryland, Pennsylvania, Virginia area.

_Until things went south for the um…_

South.

"Flight 1862 from Miami will unload baggage at carousel 17." The PA announced.

_On to carousel 17._

"Thanks Mom. Going to get bags now."

Carousel 17 is all the way on the other side of creation, and by the time I get there I see that one of my bags was early, and it disappears onto the other side before I can snatch it.

_Phoo._

I didn't have to wait too long before I had acquired my bags and was walking towards long term parking.

Thankfully traffic is light due to the fact my flight got in at 7 and it took me 45 minutes to leave the airport, luggage in hand.

_Now back to Cat I guess._

It was so nice not to think about her for two solid weeks. So many problems, so much baggage. So much damned stress, it's making me age in dog years.

_Only 3 months._

That'll put me into February, near my birthday.

_The baby and I might have a birthday in the same month._

Never thought of that before.

I wonder how Cat's appointments went with Dr. Morgan. I didn't communicate with her the entire time I was gone. I just had to clear my head and not get mad over stuff I can't control.

Like her life decisions.

She can have a boyfriend. Fine. I just don't get why she didn't remove me from duty while I was on tour.

_Maybe she was trying to be polite and do it to my face._

Ugh.

_Positive Robbie. Gotta put on a happy face for Little Ms. Sunshine._

At least I'll be able to keep my distance with work. Plus the pear store will need me to work more with the holidays coming up.

_Oh my god I'm going to die._

Just get me to March. I mean really.

Why am I here instead of her boy toy or boyfriend or whatever the hell they are to each other.

_Too many questions, and no answers._

Fittingly, I just pulled into my parking spot.

And Cat's home.

I pop the trunk and grab my bags. Toting these things around are really good for muscle definition.

Elevator.

…

_Here goes nothing…_

I open the door, squeaking announcing my arrival.

"Hello?"

"It's me." I call out.

"EEP!"

I manage to get to my room before—

"ROBBIE!"

She jumped into a hug.

Now you can really tell she's pregnant.

"Hey there."

"How are you?" She bounced, beaming.

"I'm good. How were things around here?" I asked.

"They're ok."

"How about you?" I asked, opening my bag.

"You don't have to unpack now. That can wait. Are you hungry? I was about to start dinner."

_Uhh…_

"I was just going to order something."

She frowned.

"But I was gonna make spaghetti with sausage." She said sadly.

"Sausage?"

"Yeah, instead of meatballs I put in Italian sausage."

"Where'd you get that idea?" I ask, digging in my bag for my toiletries.

"Home. Your family didn't do that?" She asked me, voice showing her irritation that I'm not focused on her.

"No. Why would we?" I asked flippantly.

"To spice things up? Diverse diet?"

"A diverse diet has more than changing ingredients. It's about different foods altogether. Stuff like Thai, Mexican, Chinese."

I lift my head up after finding my toiletry kit to see her frowning, then snatching my toiletries.

"Hey!"

"You're coming with me." She grabbed my hand and started to the door.

Then she suddenly stopped and punched me right in the ribs.

I gasp, wind knocked out of me.

"Wha…what was…that—"

"For not talking to me the whole time you were gone."

I guess I kind of deserve that.

Holy crap this hurts.

I rise back up to my full height, but not without a massive surge of pain going thru my ribs.

I hide my grimace of pain as she grabs my hand as says "Come on!"

She ends up dragging me to the kitchen, where she had clearly had been working.

A odd smell is in the air.

"What's that smell?" I ask, inspecting the sauce.

Seems fine. Not sticking or burnt.

The reason I say burnt is that is smells like burning.

I turn my attention on the water pan, which is all metal, including the handles and—

"Cat, it's this pan." I say calmly, reaching over to turn off the heat.

_There isn't any water in it._

"Cat! This pan is empty!" I yelp, grabbing the handle and yanking it off the element.

She made a shocked noise as I see the bottom of the pan is wrecked.

"Aww. Dammit."

"Robbie!" She critiqued me.

"Hey, I didn't burn it." I close my hand.

"AHH!"

I open it back up to see a red burn mark.

"Son of a fucking bitch." I absentmindedly say, pain starting to intensify.

Then Cat nailed me with another punch, sending me to the floor.

_The pain between my hand and my ribs is excruciating._

I try to breathe, and that is even painful as I pick myself off the floor in a towering temper.

"Ok. New house rule. I can say what I want. The baby cannot hear what we are saying Cat, just vibrations. And stop punching me. I'm dead serious." I growl, making a move towards her.

"This is my house, you can't tell me what to do." She said, stirring the sauce.

_I'm so sick and tired of these mood swings._

"Well, how about this? I'm tired of this crap Cat! I'm so fucking tired of tiptoeing around here because of the baby! You loosen up or I walk out and you can get Cameron in here! You let him swear around the baby! And it's not even like I swear all that much ok? I'M IN EXCRUCIATING PAIN HERE!" I yell at her, opening my right hand to show the burn from the middle of my hand on the left side to the bottom of my index finger.

And that's not even mentioning how it burnt the skin on my thumb.

I blink and Cat is a blubbering mess.

"I'm sorry ok…it's the hormones…I'll get ice…" She bawled, dashing past me.

In the brief moment of silence I breathe, and the corresponding noise is a light rasp.

_What the hell did she do?_

She gingerly grabbed my hand and wrapped it in the ice pack as tears cascaded down her face without restraint.

Once she let go I pulled her into a hug she collapsed into.

"I'm sorry Robbie!"

"It's ok babe…I'm sorry for snapping at you." I coo into her ear as she squeezed me into a vice grip.

_%#^ !#!*_

"It's ok. I need to control my temper better. Maybe get some counseling or something."

"That isn't necessary." I say as she lets me go and quickly throws the pasta into a suddenly full new water pan.

_That was quick._

"Please don't leave me…I need you Robbie." She said into my ear, all the while grabbing a spoon.

Mind you, I'm bent over trying to catch my breath.

"I'm here. But answer this for me." I say, about to ask my question.

"I don't think now's the time." She countered.

"I don't care. I'm asking anyway. Why isn't that guy Colton here instead of me?"

"Robbie…" She groaned.

"Cat." I say.

"I know I can trust you. I know you want what's best for the baby. I don't know Cammie enough to say that."

"Sounds like I'm a last resort."

She suddenly picked up my chin. "No. Not at all. I want you here. Stay."

She kissed my cheek gingerly then went back to the food.

"Can you set the table?" She changed the topic deftly.

_Uhh…_

"Sure. I got it." I say, grabbing silverware and marching to the kitchen.

The place mats and stacked, along with a ton of paper and…

_Baby books?_

Name books!

"I see you've been looking at baby names!" I call out.

I immediately regret it due to the pain, which feels like another punch.

_She had to have bruised my ribs._

"Yeah! We can talk about it over dinner!"

I set the table in silence, rib pain and my raspy breathing dominating that silence.

_The girl can do some damage._

Every time I turn my upper body it's like she punches me again.

I'll have to move my feet every time I turn to look at something.

_Damn that's a hassle._

I can't even take a full breath.

I don't get enough time to contemplate that fact before Cat comes out of the kitchen with two plates.

"Here…I also made garlic bread." She beamed, putting the plates down and walking back to the kitchen.

The plate she put at my spot is loaded.

_It looks really good._

She came back with a hot pad and a tray of garlic bread.

"Drink?' She asked me.

"Milk. Please."

"KK!" She skipped back to the kitchen.

_OW!_

Even sitting hurts man!

She missed my defeated posture as she put the drinks at our places.

"Dig in!" She said, then heeding her own words.

"Ok…"

We ate for a few minutes, me taking a big bite at first but gradually taking smaller ones.

"So…baby names?' I ask.

She smiled. "Uh huh."

"Can I hear a few?"

"Uh huh…here's a list."

_That's not hearing._

She grabbed a piece of paper and put it in front of me.

_Morgan_

_Ashton_

_Haley_

_Elizabeth_

_Aiyiia_

_Kimberly_

_Lauren_

_Ellie_

_Allison_

"Not bad…except for whatever the fifth one is." I say.

She leaned over to see it, then shrugged.

"How do you even say it?" I ask.

"Aiyiia." She chimed.

_What?!_

"Come again?" I ask.

"Aiyiia."

"Can you sound it out?" I ask.

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Ai. Yi. Ia."

"How do you pronounce it?"

"Eye-E-Uh."

"Eyeeuh?" I say, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Aiyiia." She smiled.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Cammie got it off a TV show."

"Oh. Ok." I said, pushing my plate away.

I don't think I can eat anymore.

"You full?" She asked, plate empty.

"Uh huh."

She wordlessly grabbed my plate and dumped my leftovers onto her plate, then kept eating.

"Dang girl." I say, watching her inhale it without slurping or anything.

She sheepishly smiled while pausing.

She had two more helpings after that. I nibbled on the garlic bread.

She ate that too.

Overall, it was 4 large helpings of spaghetti, 8 pieces of garlic bread (Out of 10) and three glasses of milk.

I took care of the dishes, as Cat lounged on the couch watching TV.

_Outside of that out outburst, she seems to be trying to be nicer._

For whatever reason, I'm not mad.

I just wish my ribs would stop throbbing and that I could breathe easily.

When I came into the living room, Cat had her shirt above her baby bump.

_It's getting big._

"You ok?"

She only moved her eyes.

_She's in pain._

"I didn't tell you…this last week the pain has intensified."

I grab her hand and squeeze it.

"It's ok…can I help?"

"Uh, yeah. Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Why?" Was my reaction.

"It'll help me sleep. Plus the baby doesn't move as much when you're nearby."

"That's the pain?"

She weakly nodded. "Doctor did more ultrasounds and 3D thingys. She weighs as much as a head of lettuce."

"How heavy is that?"

"About 3 pounds."

"It is?" I say, surprised.

_Lettuce weighs 3 pounds?!_

"Uh huh. Doesn't feel like 3 pounds inside though."

"What does it feel like?"

"30. I can get to sleep ok, but when she rolls over it wakes me up."

"So you haven't slept well."

"Uh uh." She complained.

"You wanna go to bed now?" I asked.

"Would you mind?" She said, eyes clearly showing her exhaustion.

_Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea._

"C'mon…" I lift her into my arms.

"Whoa…you can carry me…" She said softly as I flicked off the TV.

"Yep." I smiled as I carried her and hit the living room light.

"This might be my favorite way to travel…no energy." She smiled, eyes closed as I hit the kitchen light.

I locked the doors and made it back to her room.

"I'll let you change. Call me when you get done."

"I…ok." She said as I put her down.

It takes me a moment to grab some athletic shorts out of my suitcase.

I usually sleep in just my underwear, but that isn't an option with Cat.

_I have no idea how I'm gonna make it thru tonight._

I am a guy. And I've had those thoughts about her. Especially during senior year.

Now she's pregnant…but her body is going to be inches away from mine.

Megan was easy. I turned one way and she adjusted to me. Or ended up in my chest.

_Or on top of me._

Now what? It'll have to be different. The baby literally gets in the way.

_Three pounds of baby._

"You can come now." Cat said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

She's in my doorway.

_With a bra and shorts._

"Ok…don't you need to cover up more or are you comfortable?" I say awkwardly.

_She's tempting me._

And I have absolutely no feelings toward her.

But you put a girl and that much visible in front of me…nature will intervene.

_At least in my brain._

"I'm ok. I don't have any shirts big enough to cover it up."

"You can borrow one of mine." I suggest as I follow her to her room.

"Maybe tomorrow night." She said as we reach her room.

"Go on." She told me, stopping by the light switch.

I hop onto her sheets and plop onto a pillow.

"No…under the sheets."

_Damn._

Makes my late night escape harder.

I slip under the covers, careful to avoid my ribs and hand, then notice she hid a electric blanket somewhere.

"Ooh. Warm." I say as the room goes dark.

"Yeah, I—fuck! Ow!"

"You ok?" I pop up, ready to help her.

"Yeah…baby makes me clumsy."

I hear a light ding and a muffled scream as Cat hits her toes on the metal edge of the bed.

"You sure?" I ask.

I feel her crawl into bed, causing me to slide to my edge.

_Give her the space she needs._

"Yeah…where are you?"

"Here."

"Get here." She giggled.

"Cat…"

"Trust me Robbie. I won't bite…"

My heart starts pounding as I creep close enough for her to grab my hand and basically make me spoon her.

Well, there is no basically.

"Ahh…good night Robbie." She sighed, grabbing my left hand and draping it over the baby.

I mumble a good night and start focusing on myself.

_Don't get excited…don't fuck this up…you're doing this until she goes to sleep._

Then I'm creeping back to my room.

_OW!_

Oh crap.

_I'm lying right on my ribs._

Cat suddenly let out a snore and pulled my arm closer to her.

Oh man.

_This is gonna be a long night…_


	23. Working Worries

(A/N: Hey everyone…sorry I'm posting this so late on a Friday. I began it yesterday as I planned, but I didn't get far and woke up late today. 11:30 to be exact. The when I picked it back up, the chapter just grabbed me and took me for a 22 page ride. Hope you like it. I love chapters like this that seem to have a life of their own. One of my favorite things about writing. So fun. Have a good weekend everyone. See you next week. –James)

_I glance around and see that the rush of people has momentarily stopped._

I hate Black Friday.

I wasn't surprised when they asked me to work starting at 5, but I was surprised when they told me it was until close.

And since it's the mall, people love coming into the Pear Store just to look at stuff, even if they know they can't buy anything.

That means traffic, more than a standalone Pear Store due to people coming in just to gawk.

_Oh wow! Look at the pearPad mini! It's smaller, and almost the same as a pearPhone!_

I'm sorry. I work here and I think that's a dumb idea. I mean really. If you have a pearPhone and need a tablet, wouldn't you just go with the normal pearPad?

That's what I'd do.

_New customer. Family._

Mom, Dad and Son. Teenager.

"Hey, welcome to the Pear Store. How can I help you?' I greet them.

"Yes, we were looking for a pearPad for my son's birthday." The dad smiled.

"Cool, when's the big day?" I asked.

"Today." The mom beamed.

"Awesome. Happy birthday man." I smile at him.

He immediately avoids my eye contact but gets out a "Thank you."

"Now were you looking for a standard pearPad or the mini…?"

"Standard." Mom and dad both say.

"Ok. How much memory?"

"We were thinking in the 32 GB range." The Mom said, as the dad looked unsure.

_Mom wears the technological pants._

"That's nice. Just give me one second and I'll get one out here." I smiled.

"Alright!" The dad said peppily.

I immediately start going back to the 'bar' as management calls it.

"Shapiro. What's up?" My supervisor Dave asks.

"I need a 32 gig pearPad and a bow on it. Birthday present."

He immediately frowned. "That process with them went too fast. Why didn't you show them the different models?"

"Because they knew what they want and I don't want to waste their time.' I counter.

All of upper management has been giving me crap about me not wasting any time and expediting things if they know what they want.

The suits and such are all about squeezing cash.

"Well a demonstration would help them."

"Most people have already messed around on our products before coming in store. Now can you just get it please?' I ask exasperatedly.

"Fine…"

I'm not in the best mood, I'll admit.

When I came in they held me back for like 45 minutes, making me switch from pearPhone 4S to the 5. I didn't want the 5, I don't like the first version of anything. I was going to wait until they revert back to the old charging port and fix some of the bugs.

But noooo. I had to have the most up to date phone! So I wouldn't give our customers a bad impression when I meet them!

Like they care! It wasn't cracked, I had a case I liked, and I hadn't cleared out all my pictures yet.

They say they'll get me my pics back, but I uhm…

I met quite a few good looking women on my tour. It's nothing bad, but I'd rather those pics be kept private.

"Here ya go." He says gruffly, extending me the box.

"Thanks." I say, walking away before he can tweak me again.

"Ok, here we are. Do you guys need a demonstration?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

The boy said "Nope."

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. What about insurance?" Dad asked.

_Breadwinner._

"We have several different options. The first comes with the simple purchase, it lasts for 90 days and covers all aspects. If you drop it and the screen cracks, software crash, the home or lock button starts sticking, whatever it is it's covered. That's free with the purchase."

I took a breath then continued.

"The other two options are essentially the same details. Covers any damage, including water, cracks, soft and hardware issue and the physical stuff. You can buy it for one or two years. One costs $75.99, and the 2 years costs $130."

"That's in addition to the cost of the pearPad?" Mom inquired.

"Yes ma'am."

I can see just a bit of pain in Dad's eyes.

_Didn't say it was cheap._

"Will we lose the insurance that comes with the purchase or will it kick in afterward?" Dad asked.

"After the 90 days has expired." I answer.

Dad smiled, but just barely.

"But pay upfront?" Mom assumed.

"Yes, unless you have bought an Pear product before and your name plus info is registered with us. Then we just bill the credit card on file."

Mom turns to dad.

"I think we're on file."

"I can check." I say, pulling out my phone and tapping the pear employee app.

Don't look for it in the app store. Can't find it. It's exclusively a download at a store in a way only employees can get thing.

Sorry.

"Last name?"

"Barlow."

Barlow…

"Teresa and Roger?" I ask.

I always hate this part.

_It's a national database. _

I might be looking at the right last name, but somebody in damn China. Or Australia. Or even England or France I don't know!

Luckily for me, they immediately replied "That's us!"

"Great. Now you are registered but the credit card we have on file is listed as discontinued…" I say.

It's very detailed, and I like it.

"That must have been the card we lost." Mom said, digging in her purse.

I reach for the credit card scanner hidden in the desk just beside me.

She hands me the card as I sync it to my phone.

Swipe.

"Ok…just let me upload it…and you're good. Just sign please." I say, handing her my phone.

She quickly signed and typed her name.

"That's it?" Dad asked.

"That's it." I smile.

"Great. Thank you for all your help." Mom smiled, handing me my phone back.

"No problem. Have a good day. And have a good birthday man." I smile.

I get one last "Thank you." before they're gone.

"Robbie?"

That's one of my coworkers.

"What's up?" I ask, turning around.

"There's a young lady here that is here and won't be helped except by you. Says she knows you."

"Description?" I ask.

There could be like 5 possibilities.

"Uhm…red hair. Small. Pregnant?"

_Cat._

"I got her. Thanks." I say quickly, scanning the room for her.

_By the phones._

I see that she has a laptop case in her arms.

_Well, it's actually resting on the table._

I didn't know she had a case for it. I've seen the laptop before.

"Now what are you doing here?' I say, slightly intimidatingly just to tease her.

She gasped and turned to see me smiling at her.

"Don't scare me like that…" She pouted, coming for a hug.

I can barely get my arms around her without feeling like I'm smushing the baby. Soon it'll be side hugs.

"Sorry. What's up? It's not closing time yet." I smiled at her as she gave me a odd look.

_Doesn't like the nervous hug._

"I uhm…can you help me?" She asked shyly, grabbing the laptop case and unzipping it.

"Yeah, I can at least try. What's wrong?"

"It's…it's not working."

"I'm going to need a little more info than that sweetheart." I said patiently as she handed me the laptop.

I guided us both over to a work bench area off to the side near the bar where people can be shown demonstrations and given tips on how to work their new piece of technology.

"Ok…you know how you left this morning so early?"

"Vaguely…" I tease, getting a giggle out of her.

She hugged my arm, then continued "Well, I slept for a little while longer until the baby woke me up again, then got in the shower. But when I was getting ready to get in the shower I opened my laptop and checked my email."

"Ok."

_Did she dunk it in the water?_

"It was working when I got into the shower. But when I came out it has been like this ever since." She squeaked, looking positively crushed.

Blank screen.

"Ok, you sit. I'm gonna try some stuff." I said, hopping out of the chair so she can sit.

"Thank you…"

"No problem…"

I start with the power button, just tapping it.

"I tried that." She said plainly.

"Cat?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Uh huh?"

"I know you mean to help, but I'm in tech geek mode. Hold on ok?"

"Ok." She said, seeming to take my request well.

Well, as she said it didn't respond to just pressing the power button.

_Hold that MF down for 10 seconds._

…

Hmm…

_25?_

If that doesn't work than we have a major issue.

…

_Shit._

"Oh crap…" I groan.

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling I know the issue." I say, sidling over to the recovery desk and grabbing "The Jaws of Life" as we jokingly call it.

It forces the laptop or whatever the device is to wake up. Kinda like restarting somebody's heart.

When we use it, it immediately sends us to a diagnostic screen, showing the specs and detailed information about everything on the laptop.

If it's bad enough we can recover data off the device and put it on a disk or flash drive so the person doesn't lose their valuable information.

_The amount of people that properly back up their stuff is scary._

The only person I know that does that isn't named me is my Dad. He does it for his work. But he wasn't doing it at home until I started working here and I basically forced his hand.

I was vindicated a few weeks later by their desktop suffering total sysytems failure.

_Who saved their data?_

This guy.

I plug the Jaws of life into a couple of ports and put the power into the outlet.

"What is that?"

"I'll explain in a second…" I say.

"Ok." She smiled at me.

Suddenly the laptop started forcing itself alive.

"Yay!"

"No, not yet." I caution her.

"Why not…what's that screen?"

_It's a pearBook Pro. 20 GB max._

"Diagnostics…." I say, searching for the memory breakdown and totals.

_Damn._

She has 23 GB on a 20 GB laptop.

_Hard drive failure._

I've never seen it like this before. It's always 19 out of 20. The other model is like 14 out of 15.

_I have never seen the ratio over 1._

23 over 20? How the hell is that possible?

"Huh?" Cat asked me, trying to peek at the screen.

"I know what's wrong." I said darkly.

"You said something over 20." She said calmly.

"Oh. Look here." I pointed to the diagnostic memory section. "See the 23 GB of data on the laptop?"

She nodded.

"You only have 20 GB of space."

…

"Isn't that more?" Cat leaned her head adorably, looking perplexed.

"Yeah. I've never seen it like this before but I know the issue. Hard Drive failure."

Cat's eyes widened.

"That sounds bad."

"That's just about as bad as you can go." I say.

She eeped.

"But I have tons of stuff on here… pictures, my music!"

She quickly lost control and tears started.

"Hey." I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.. "This isn't the only copy of your music right?" I asked.

_PLEASE SAY NO._

I think I can get it off, but data recovery is always a crapshoot.

_And I've never done it in a situation that the laptop just totally shut down._

"No. We have tons of copies. But this is my copies." She sighed.

"Ok. I think I can get everything off ok?"

"Really?" She lit up.

"Yeah. Let me get the stuff I need and I'll be right back."

"Ok." Cat stated, smiling at the end.

I slide over to the PearBook area and grab the disks, along with a flash drive.

_It'll cost her, but I got this._

It's going to take a lot more than this to make her lose her information.

I'm going to make sure of that.

"Ok…" I announce my return.

"Hi. I forgot I bought you a drink. Thought you might be tired." Cat said.

_Usually I'm not allowed drinks._

I think today is an exception. It's 6:30.

It's only been a 13 and ½ hour day.

"Peppy Cola. Thank you Cat…" I smile, pulling her into another half hug as the info begins to get extracted from the laptop.

_Now we just wait._

"No problem. Thank you for helping me. Sorry I messed it up so badly."

"It's fine. I'll show you some nerdy stuff that will make sure it won't happen again." I say, discreetly opening the drink and taking a sip.

"It's not nerdy…it's Cukey." Was her reply.

"Cukey?"

"Uh huh!" She beamed.

"What is Cukey?" I asked.

"It's cute and geeky combined."

"Did you just make this up?"

"No. Got it from iCarly." She smiled at me.

Ahh.

"Whatever happened to that show anyway?" I asked.

Never heard from them again after the party at Kenan's.

"Oh, they had some infighting. Some romance. Then Carly went to Italy 3 years ago and hasn't been heard from since."

"What about Sam and Freddie?" I asked.

"I don't know…Freddie's on Splashface."

"He is?"

I liked him.

_I should follow him._

"Yeah. I can make him follow you while you work." She offered.

"Sure." I fish my phone out of my pocket and hand it to her.

…

"This isn't your phone." She stated simply.

"I know. They made me change this morning."

"But you were waiting…you told me that." She said, not sounding thrilled.

"Shapiro." Dave said suddenly, surprising Cat and causing her to jump to my side.

"Yes Dave?" I say, implying I want him gone ASAP.

_God he annoys me._

"Sorry to interrupt your girlfriend time, but I got those pictures…very nice."

_Yes, many of those pics were in bikinis._

Damn creeper.

I took the disks he had extended to me.

"She's not my girlfriend, and aren't you married?" I ask.

"Yeah." Was his reply.

"Then you shouldn't look at my pictures. Bye." I dismissed his bluntly, turning back to the laptop.

…

"What just happened?"

About halfway done with the recovery. Going perfect so far.

"Noting. They had to get my pics and stuff off my old phone and put it onto disks when they switched me over."

"So you don't have it on your new phone?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I've only been back a week sweetheart. You know that. I never got a chance to get this stuff off."

…

"Is it bad?"

"No…of course it's not bad Cat. Let me jump in the back for a sec and get you a new laptop to hold you over until this one is fixed ok?"

It's 80% done.

"KKay. I can put the disks in here if you want." She offered.

I take her up on that, and take my drink with me.

I make sure to purposely drink it in front of Dave while I bypass him to go to the storage area.

"Ok…" I say, arriving back at Cat just as the scan completes. "Now all I have to do is reload this flash drive into this computer, and you'll be good to go."

"Do I have to pay?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, but since it's a rental it won't be much. The expensive part is the recovery."

"Oh. But I needed that. How much is that?"

…

"I don't think you want to know." I say honestly.

"What? Is it $1000?"

"NO! Of course it's not that high. That's a laptop sweetie…" I say.

"Then tell me."

"It's $125.99 for what I just did. $25 for reinstallation, $75 for the rental and around $300 after everything is fixed." I say.

Total's about $450.

_For something that has taken about 30 minutes._

That's $15 a minute.

"Oh my god…" I mumble.

"What?" Cat squeaked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You said oh my god. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I was just doing some math in my head."

"What math?" She asked.

"Ok. Everything we just did, plus the new stuff is going to run about $450."

She seemed unfazed.

"I was just thinking. $450 over the span of about 30 minutes. 450 divided by 30 is 15."

"So?" She asked.

"So…this process cost you about $15 bucks a minute cat! That's a lot!"

_If you stretch it out over a year, that's 7 MILLION dollars. $7,555,500 to be precise._

Sorry, nerd moment.

"I think you're worth $15 a minute Robbie…that's why I wanted you…" She gushed.

"Aww. Thanks Cat." I hug her.

_Reinstall is done._

"Ok…I think we're done here." I say, finishing off my drink too.

"Credit card time?"

I scooped the scanner out and nodded solemnly.

She responded by taking my empty bottle.

"Yep…what movie do you want to see when I get off Cat?" I asked.

"I was thinking Red Dawn." She said.

_I don't think it's going to be as good as the original_.

"Ok…sounds good to me." I say, swiping her card.

The cost of this doesn't seem to be fazing her one bit.

_Shocking. Especially after my last customers._

The receipt began to print out and I handed it to her, then put her "new" laptop into a bag and handed that to her as well.

"Thank you Robbie. I think I'm gonna wait in the food court until you get off."

"That's two hours though." I said.

"I know…but I'm hungry."

I laughed. "Ok. I'll text you."

She dashed into a hug, causing several employees to look at us.

I walked her to the door, waved and started back to my post.

"You didn't mention you had a girlfriend." A coworker asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." I say simply.

"And she's pregnant."

…

"Is it yours?"

"No it's not." I say.

Part of me wishes it was.

_That would explain why I'm getting so attached._

Cat POV

_Yay! FOOD!_

"37!" The lady calls out.

I'm there a second later and start looking for a table.

_Ooh!_

It takes me a minute, but I sit down in a kind of isolated area.

…

…

I wonder if I'm eating too fast. I didn't really taste that last chicken sandwich very much.

_Oh well. I've got 2 more._

And fries.

And a drink.

_I wanna see my new laptop!_

Maybe it's not smart to get it out when I have greasy food and a drink nearby.

…

Ooh! Solution!

I hop up and grab a empty square table, dragging it over to mine.

Now I have room for both!

Robbie said that he reloaded all my stuff.

_It loaded fine._

Username and password.

…

Don't look while I type it in.

…

_IT WORKED!_

Robbie you're a genius!

_I can't believe I didn't have to change my information!_

And my background is the same!

_He's a genius!_

I eat another sandwich while scanning the internet.

_I wonder what is one those disks Robbie gave me._

Probably just pictures.

_It was dumb that they made him switch to a new phone for no real reason._

I grab one of the disks and plug it in.

…

_Pictures!_

It's him on stage.

Him talking into a mic.

People laughing.

_I'm bored._

I take another bite and keep going thru them.

Most of them appear to be pics of him on stage taken by people.

_WHOA._

…

_Who the hell is this girl?_

Bikini? In what looks like a ballroom?

_BITCH!_

Get away from him! You aren't helping me!

Another one.

Then 3 girls, with Robbie in the middle.

_What the hell is this?!_

Why is he with all these girls?

_I don't get it…_

There's a new one.

It's a screenshot of a note he made.

_Closem Oaks $925 a month_

_Prievt $855 a month._

_Oakley $1000 a month_

_Stilt: $750 a month_

_Slalom Run: $800 a month_

Are these…

Apartment prices?

At the bottom it says _"All available now, should be in March"._

March?

_That might be when the baby is._

I'm 33 weeks in. Doctor said 41 is the expected labor date.

That's early February.

_He is going to leave once the baby is born._

Just like Jade said.

…

Oh my god…

I can't stop myself from starting to cry. It's been almost impossible to do that recently. I haven't been able to stop my tears.

_DON'T LEAVE ME ROBBIE!_

I need you!

Jade said that he might be thinking I'm kicking him out.

_But he's already looking for a new place._

I never, EVER should have snapped at him about rent.

_I still have the 9 $100 bills in my billfold._

I keep going thru the pictures.

…

_MORE BITCHES!_

What the hell is he doing with these sluts? Their…

_You can literally see their…_

You know. Bikinis aren't meant to hide.

_They're doing their job._

…

Finally, off the women.

But more notes.

Or screenshots of texts.

"_You know you care about Cat and this Cameron guy."_

It's from Jade.

"_No I don't. She clearly doesn't care about me. The music, the guy, the drinking, the shitty way she's been treating me? Yeah, she really cares." Robbie replied._

"_You can't be serious Robbie."_

"_Why do you think I'm going on tour?!"_

"Ahh!" I gasp as the baby rolls over.

I think I need to stop looking.

_It's 8:45 anyway._

I'm starting to think I shouldn't have looked at that stuff.

_I was happier not knowing._

It's not working. I hurt his hand and his ribs and now he wants to leave me with the baby!

_It's not his baby. He's not legally obligated or anything._

But I want Robbie to play the father figure. He can do it.

_She's going to need two parents._

All but one of those apartment places he was looking at were cheaper than the rent he gave me…

_Almost a month ago._

You pay rent by the month.

I'm going to get $950 richer.

_I have to stop him._

Cat…makeup.

_You need to look pretty._

I try to pull myself together and wipe off my smeared makeup and apply new stuff using the stuff I have in my bag, throwing away Robbie's drink bottle in the process.

"Hey!" Robbie said suddenly, causing me to jump.

"Hi! Let's go!" I say, grabbing all my left over wrappers and throwing those away.

"Ok…how much did you eat?"

"All of it."

"How much was all of it?" He asked.

He always is asking how much I ate.

"4 chicken sandwiches, 2 things of French fries, and a drink. Do you think the theater would have ice cream?" I ask him.

He shook his head.

"No, but they do." He said, pointing to a ice cream shop.

"OOH!" I run over, dragging him along.

I ordered a waffle cone with vanilla and chocolate.

"Get something." I order him.

"Fine…I'll have cookies and cream in a cup please."

Yay.

"I'll pay Cat." He said when we got to the register and I started to give him my credit card.

"No." I say.

"Cat."

He wants to pay.

_I have an idea!_

"Fine…" I say grudgingly, taking his card while also having mine in my hand.

Then I slip my hand in my pocket and put his card inside.

The cashier uses mine to pay.

_Yay for me!_

I stick my hand back into my pocket as we leave, discreetly swapping cards again.

"Here you go." I hand it back to him.

He never put it back into his wallet, since we were right at the window.

Before long we were in the movie theater.

"Can I lay my head on your shoulder?" I asked him once we had sat down in the back.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're more comfy than the backs of these chairs."

He smiled. "Sure."

I snuggled closer and snuck his hand onto the baby.

Immediately the baby relaxes.

_I don't know how, I can just feel it._

Before long he was humming along and scratching the baby gently to the beat of the songs they were playing in the theater.

Then it went dark and the trailers began.

…

_Boring._

…

_Lame._

…

_She's not really pregnant. Just look at her thighs!_

Won't be seeing that movie.

Finally the movie began.

_Stupid North Korea…invading us…_

…

…_Gonna lose…_

_We're…Ameri…ri…_

…

…

Next thing I know the light hum of a engine is trying to lull me back to sleep.

"Where…where am I?" I ask.

I'm not in the front seat.

_WHERE THE HELL AM I?_

I jump up and begin to struggle against the seatbelt.

"Easy Cat…we're almost home." Robbie's voice calls to me.

"Robbie?"

The car stops at a light and his head pokes out to look at me.

"Hi."

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep withing 5 minutes of the movie beginning."

"Did I sleep thru it?" I ask.

_Please say no._

I wanted to see it!

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Aww man…I wanted to see it. Can we go again?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"As long as it's not tonight." He joked, pulling into the parking garage.

"Of cour…" I yawn, cutting me off.

Next thing I know I'm in his arms.

"Let's get you to bed…"

"Ok Robbie…I love you."

_Please don't go._

"I'm right here…" He said, as I felt him step onto the elevator.

_Don't shop for new apartment._

_Don't look for a new girlfriend._

You don't like me but please stay…

So similar to senior year. Right before Christmas and before he hit what Jade always has called "The Breaking Point".

_You're the closest thing I have to a real boyfriend._

…

…

I feel my body get placed gently on my bed and the covers get pulled over my body.

…

_Robbie will be right by my side soon._

…

…

OW!

_Huh?_

Oh god, baby again…

_What time is it?_

4:57.

_Why did the baby wake me up when Robbie's right here next to…_

_Where's Robbie?_

I feel my stomach.

Nope.

Then I frantically feel behind me.

_Nothing._

I pick myself up and squint thru the darkness.

_He's not here…_

I need to go find him and get him here.

_Why isn't he here with me?_

The first place I check is the couch. I bet he just fell asleep watching TV.

…

_Nope._

Maybe his—

_Room._

He answers my silent question of whether I'm still dreaming or not by letting out a soft snore.

He's all balled up in the covers.

_Shirtless._

Wow he's strong…

_I think I'm going to sleep with him._

I crawl into the covers, not thinking that I'm in a lacy bra and underwear. But this is Robbie…

_He doesn't think that way._

He's not wearing his shorts…

Guess he changes to make me more comfortable and not let things get awkward.

His body heat sends me back into a doze.

I barely get his arm back around me before falling back asleep.


	24. Unfollowed

(A/N: I'd have to say this is a M chapter due to the back end. Hope you enjoy.)

"Cammie?" I asked, my arm hooked around his elbow.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Thank you for the lunch…" I smiled.

We had Palm Garden. It was great.

He even was nice to our waitress and suggested we tip well.

_Take that Jade and Robbie._

"Don't thank me, you paid for it."

"Well…thanks for coming. I had fun."

"I'm glad you had fun." He smiled, dropping his elbow then hugging me.

"Eep."

Then he slipped his hand into mine as we continued to the doctor's office.

I'm meeting Robbie there, but Cammie is walking me.

"Any headway on the names?" He asked me.

"No…I'm stuck."

"Did you search the internet like I told you?"

"yeah…all the people are named weird."

…

"What about your musical inspirations?"

"Uhm…probably not Imogen…"

He laughed.

"Imogen Heap?"

"Uh huh."

_He probably doesn't listen._

"Pretty good."

"You listen?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course. Everybody listens to Imogen Heap. What about Splashface?"

"What about it?"

"You can look for names there too you know. There are a lot of females on there." He said.

"Ok."

_That reminds me, I need to see if Robbie followed Freddie._

I follow him.

I follow a lot of people. I have the best fans in the world and I can't find enough ways to thank them. I follow a few of them.

Wish I could follow more.

Luckily for me I created a list so that I can see my friends tweets separately. Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie.

Robbie doesn't post much.

_I don't even remember the last time I saw him post._

"You look. I'll guide you." He said suddenly, grabbing me around my shoulder.

"Oopsy. Sorry. Didn't mean to veer." I said.

He smiled. "Back to your phone."

Right.

I type in "Robbie" into the connect section.

_Where's Robbie?_

I type in "Shapiro".

…

Cammie pulled me closer as I looked at my phone.

_This can't be right._

It says his account isn't being followed by me.

I haven't even looked for it apparently.

_I know that's not true. That's not possible._

I follow Robbie. I just know I do!

The search will vindicate me.

_Search._

…

There he is!

_But it says I don't follow him._

But…

_I FOLLOW HIM!_

I tap the follow button, then tap his profile page.

_Wait…_

Over 4000 tweets?!

_And his last one just 36 minutes ago?_

"Spreadsheets suck. #Ihatemath"

…

I missed over 4000 important tweets.

"You ok?" Cameron asked.

"Oh…yeah. Just found a really sad story." I croak out.

_I'm such a bad friend._

And he's so important to me.

"Don't worry about it." He kissed my hair.

"I won't…"

_I wonder if he knows…_

I scroll to his description.

"_Getting to make people laugh for a living. Who said it had to be called work?"_

So true…

He follows about 300 people.

_That seems like a lot._

I tap it anyway and start looking for me.

…

…

_Where am I?_

…

Hold up.

I tap out of that screen and go to his picture.

_That's where it shows if they follow you or not._

HE'S NOT FOLLOWING ME!

…

_Is he mad about this too?_

"Baby…stop crying sweetheart. You know the world is a dark place, but you've got me and together we're going to make this little girl have a beautiful life." He smiled, then kissing me and taking me by surprise.

_That's not it._

It's another thing he probably is mad about.

_How many more are there? How many am I missing?_

I was asleep at the switch.

"Thanks Cammie. Love you."

He smiled. "I love you more." and then kissed me again.

_Ohhhh yesss…_

I need me some kissing.

Robbie said no and wouldn't play along.

_But Cammie will._

And that's gonna get him lucky once I have this baby.

_Wait what?_

…

What did I just think?

_I can't do that! I want Robbie to be the father figure to the baby. Not that Cameron is a bad guy, but Robbie is a better overall guy._

The time Cammie met everyone is proof of that.

_Well…_

Robbie has a temper too.

_And Cammie is SOOO much hotter._

I admit, I do want to take him for a spin someday…just not now.

_Surely I can find some sort of middle ground._

Robbie with the baby.

_And me in bed with Cameron._

Just to try it.

Robbie POV

_Well…_

That went well.

I met with my "Management team" to start scheduling the East Coast trip after Christmas. It's about a month away, as insane as that sounds. Cat's media barnstorming tour is 9 days and I'll be touring 11. One day on either end. Leaving and coming home.

She talked it over with me to make sure I would be around after that because that's when the doctor said she could start having labor pains.

_Oh my god labor._

I cannot believe how fast this has gone.

Seems like only yesterday that I was with Megan. That was 2 ½ months ago.

She hasn't contacted me since.

Sorry, got off on a tangent. I just got done with the team and now I'm driving to the doctor's office downtown.

Haven't seen him since I got back into town.

And a day since…well…

I slept with Cat.

I have no idea how it happened, or how she got into my bed. She was totally passed out in her bed, and I decided to prevent my ribs from further punishment and slept alone.

I didn't wear shorts or a shirt, slept as I do when I'm alone.

And when I woke up, Cat was in my arms.

Wearing basically nothing.

Lacy underwear and a bra don't count as clothes I don't think.

Two things: One…

HOW DID SHE GET THERE?!

I deposited her under the covers at 11:30 and crawled into bed by myself and went straight to sleep.

Two, why did she get in bed with me? Because I didn't move. All I did was roll over, onto my bad ribs and woke up with my arm around her.

Speaking of my ribs, they really hurt. Sore, bruised and nothing has gotten better. If anything, it's more painful because I keep rolling over onto them in the night sleeping with Cat!

She keeps on telling me that she needs me to sleep with her, and I want to say she does, but why not invite your "friend" Cameron?

If it's because I'm here, I can go home for a night.

Hell, I can move out.

I don't want to, I want to stay and be a figure in the baby's life if it all breaks perfectly.

_No way I get that chance though._

Too late to think about that now. I'm in the parking garage.

_This doctor's visit shouldn't take too long. It's just a checkup to make sure everything is ok._

Maybe we can catch dinner after a nap.

Movie night is two nights from now. Tomorrow she's going to be having dinner with fans.

She offered to let me come, but I didn't want to feed to embers of that blog post, so for now she doesn't have a friend named Robbie.

_Blink._

What is that sound?

That's not my text tone.

…

This is weird.

" CatValentine is now following you on Splashface!"

_She doesn't follow me._

And I don't want to follow her. That's kind of like my sounding board for my frustrations late at night.

I wonder if she looked and figured out that she wasn't following me and I'm not following her.

_Just a sign of Post Hollywood Arts space between us._

It's really incredible what this baby has done. I've spent so much time with them it's incredible that I hadn't seen her in a year before this.

Now I live with her.

_Let's take the stairs up to the doctor's floor._

It'll be healthy, and I won't run as much when I go to the gym, which I've been avoiding since Cat tagged me.

_What is that sound?_

It…sounds like rapid and sloppy making out to be honest.

_But this is a hospital! Who in their right mind—_

Cat…

I slip behind the wall again.

_It's Cat and that guy._

…Ew.

I shudder and slip back behind the wall after seeing them devouring each other and him slipping his hand up the back of her shirt.

_There has to be another way to the office._

They're getting it on right there in front of god and everybody in the main arterial to the office!

"Robbie?" A hushed voice asks.

I jump and turn to see Dr. Phillips.

"Hi." I say immediately.

"Hello…what is that sound?" he asked me.

"Cat and her boyfriend."

"What?" He said, then peeking out.

When he slipped back behind the wall he looked flabbergasted.

"That's him?"

I nodded.

"You look like you want to run away."

"I just want to get away for a moment."

He seemed to ponder for a moment as they increased the volume, completely oblivious to us being less than 5 feet away behind the closest wall.

Then he motioned for me to follow him. I did as he walked all the way down a different hallway.

"Ok. You probably should have a moment. Go walk to the vending machines or something. Get a drink and walk for a minute. I'll go and walk in on them, and text you before I see Cat."

That's brilliant.

"Thanks sir…I appreciate that a lot."

"No problem. You seem to be making many sacrifices for her and she isn't noticing them. After the check up I'll pull you aside and pretend to tell you ok?"

"Sounds good to me. Thank you again."

He smiled and clapped me on the shoulder.

_Water fountain._

Make it before I throw up or throw a piece of furniture.

_Why did I not see this coming?_

Of COURSE she's making out with her boyfriend in the hall. I don't care what she says, they're dating now!

Part of me wants to scream 'I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT SHE DID THIS'.

The other part is "Why don't I just leave now?

I know I can't do that. I shouldn't. I'll never be able to look Beck, Andre, jade or my parents in the face ever again.

_I'm boxed in with no good options._

God he was devouring her. With his hand up her shirt!

_She looked like she was DTF._

I stop in a hallway, slump against the wall; knees bent and run my hand thru my hair.

"Oh my god what am I going to do…"

Then I felt my snack I had with the team coming up.

I manage to make it to the bathroom before throwing it up.

_Not even digested yet…yum yum._

I linger for a minute or two more, then get to the water fountain, rinsing out my mouth a few times before taking a few sips.

My mouth still tastes terrible.

_The doc will be texting any minute._

The real issue isn't in that waiting room.

What am I going to do?

Things clearly have ramped up between them recently. That much was cle—

_Buzz Buzz._

"Nurse just sent her back."

Don't recognize the number, but I'm sure glad that I gave him my number.

I turn the corner to get to the elevator when guess who hopped off one of them?

"Cameron. Hello." I say, being cordial.

All he deserves really.

"Robbie right?" he asked in his Australian accent.

"Yeah mate."

He frowned. "You going to Cat's appointment."

"That's why I'm here." I say bluntly.

"Ok. Nice seeing you." He said, half smiling.

"Yeah, bye." I said, turning and pressing the up button a little more violently then necessary.

_Who cares. I feel better._

Hopefully I don't have to wait long at the desk.

I slip inside the door and turn to the desk.

"He told us you were coming. Go ahead."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

_Wow, that was fast._

I go to the room with the only door that isn't wide open.

The room goes silent as soon as I open the door.

"Robbie!"

"Hey. Sorry sir, got caught up in my meeting." I "apologized" as cat attempted to get up.

I waved her down but ignored her hurt look.

"No problem. Haven't missed much. Not much to see to be honest."

"How was the test results?" I asked.

"A little high in nitrogen, a sign she's been active.

_Yeah, active with her tongue in his mouth._

"Active?"

"Yeah, look at this chart." He said, waving me over just as I was about to sit down.

I crouch to get a better look.

"See this Nitrogen level? It's off…" he suddenly looked at me weird.

"Hmm. Just exercise or is that maybe a diet thing too?"

"No, it's exercise. Do you feel all right?" he suddenly asked me, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Cat shot up.

"His breathing is not good. Do you have any chest pains?" he looked at me like he was genuinely concerned about me.

_What is up?!_

"My ribs hurt a little, but that's because she bruised them and I've slept on them since then."

"Why are the bruised in the first place?"

"Hormones. I punched him…" Cat said, clearly, but not proud of it and looking away.

I turned to look at her but the doctor got my attention my poking my chest, sending a shot of pain thru my chest.

"OWW! What was that for?" I almost yell, cringing at the reverberating pain in my chest.

He looked very concerned.

"Would you mind taking off your shirt?"

"Why?"

"That didn't feel right. You said bruising?"

"Yeah. She tagged me pretty good." I said.

He frowned. "Shirt?"

_Guess I have to._

I took it off and his jaw immediately dropped.

_It is really purple._

"Cindy, get the portable XR." He said sternly.

_That's the voice he used when I told him that Cat had been drinking._

Uh oh.

"XR?" I asked as Cat giggled.

"X-Ray. And Cat, what is so funny?" He snapped at her.

"Nothing." She said quickly, looking very sorry.

Portable X-Ray?

_My ribs…_

"Good, cause look what you did to him." He snapped at her.

She can't get a good look of the bruising because of where she's sitting.

Howver, she obeyed and hopped up.

"Oh my gosh Robbie!" she yelped just as the nurse returned with the X-Ray machine.

"Sit cat, and please lift your arm Robbie."

I did just that and he ran this…metal thing over the bruising, then length of my chest.

Then he squinted at the screen and went to the middle of the bruising.

"Son of a bitch…"

"What?"

"Cat, you need to apologize to him immediately, even if you already have."

"I did!" Cat wailed.

"It's going to take more than that." He shook his head and handed the nurse back the machine.

"Can you get my pad? I didn't think I'd be needing it."

She smiled and exited.

"What's up?' I asked, lowering my arm.

"Well, she did a lot of damage."

"Damage?" Cat exclaimed.

"Isn't it just bruising?" I asked.

"No, how long has it been since it happened? And have you been sleeping on it?"

I glare at Cat for a split second before replying "A few days, and yes, every night unintentionally. I start on the other side but roll over."

He looked troubled. "Ok. That won't help things."

"That's why the bruising hasn't gone down right?" I ask.

It has to be.

"No. That wouldn't explain the raspy breathing and the measured movements."

"Measured?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't even notice that your body is compensating."

"Compensating for what?' I ask.

"She broke 4 ribs and bruised your lung."

"WHAT?" Cat and I both yell.

He nodded.

"Broke?" I asked incredulous.

"Yeah. Four."

"Which four?" I asked.

He spun and grabbed the mini replica of the skeletal structure.

He pointed to the middle 4. "Those."

"And my lung?'

"That's the rasp. I'll set up an appointment with a pulmonary specialist to make sure that nothing got punctured or anything. I don't think so but I'm playing it safe." He explained as the nurse returned.

"What is the diagnosis?" She asked, seemingly interested.

"Broken ribs and pulmonary contusion."

Her eyes bulged and focused on me.

_Pulmonary contusion must be what a bruised lung is in doctor-ese._

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Dr. Phillips said matter of factly. "See the pattern of bruising? Broke the middle 4 like twigs."

Wow.

"Twigs?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How many times did she hit you?"

"Twice." I answered.

Cat squeaked.

"When did it begin to really hurt?" He asked

"It really hurts?" Cat yelped.

"First punch is when I started having a hard time breathing. And hell yeah it hurts."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Because I'm always walking on twigs around the house with you and your demands about the baby!" I snap at her.

She reneged on her swearing promise.

Dr. Phillips didn't look pleased. "Ok. The second probably was the lung. And I need to speak to you afterwards Robbie."

"Ok…"

"No you don't!" Cat chimed happily.

"Yeah, I do Ms. Valentine." He said coldly. "I only have one more question before you go, and that is have you felt any vaginal cramps?"

I close my eyes.

_Don't want to imagine that._

"No…"

"Then you can go and wait outside." Dr. Phillips said.

I fished the keys out of my pocket. "Here, you can sit in the car."

She looked morose as she took the keys and hugged me before walking out of the room.

"Are you serious about the ribs?" I asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't punch like a girl."

"I had no idea it was that serious, otherwise I would have gone to a doctor or ER or something…" I say.

"It's fine Robbie, we have a way of forgetting our issues when helping others."

Yeah.

"You can say that again…" I mutter.

"How was your tour?' He asked.

"Good."

"More relaxing than home?" he guessed.

I nodded. "She keeps on tweaking me for small stuff and makes it so tense. I can't even mutter a swear word after I burn my hand."

"That's ridiculous. The baby can't hear words, just voice vibrations. I could swear like a sailor and that baby would never know, just recognize my voice a bit."

"Question, is yelling bad around a baby?"

"Not in it's current state. It won't like her spike in stress and fear, but that's life. I assume you feel like laying into her?"

"I do." I frowned.

She's got the evisceration of a lifetime coming to her.

"Good. She begged me not to tell you anything when I walked in on them. His hand was all the way up her shirt."

I closed my eyes and took such a deep breath it hurt.

"I've got to stop doing that…" I mutter.

He grabbed his pad. "I'll email you with the appointment details. The guy I have in mind is one of the best. But until you see him you need to not sleep on it as best you can by setting a pillow behind you on that side."

"Ok."

He began scribbling. "Are you allergic to any pain killers?"

"Yeah, Naproxen." I say.

Sent me to the ICU when I was 9. Busted my arm, Mom gave me an Aleviate.

Shit went down.

"Ooh. No Aleviate for you then…"

He tore it off.

"Last question sir, did you notice the baby giving her any extra pains? Did she mention that?" I asked as I stood.

"No, why?" he asked, ushering me to the door.

"She told me when I got back that the baby was causing her significant pain and asked me to sleep with her to make it feel better."

He looked befuddled. "Did she say it worked?"

"Didn't say, I assume it did, otherwise she would have told me I can sleep alone."

"That's why you slept on that side."

"Not entirely. I turned the other way and roll over every time."

He sighed and bit his lip.

"I hate to say straight up say that she's lying, but she is. That baby is rolling over, but she isn't in any pain. She told me a zero out of 10. Tell her I said for you to sleep by yourself, do that and let me know if I can help."

"I will."

"The baby is reacting to you by the way. I felt the bump and said your name and I felt the baby react."

"You can feel it?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's all fluid. She didn't even notice the reaction. She isn't in any pain."

"So she's lying about that too?"

"Yeah, she just wants to create a bond I believe."

I sighed. "Thanks sir."

He handed me the slip of paper. "No problem. Email if she gives you any flack."

I nodded and exited the room.

Cat POV

He's going to be so mad…

_So so mad…_

I'm in so much trouble.

_Broken ribs?_

And a bruised lung?

_He's about to have a bruised heart too!_

Why did Dr. Phillips have to walk in on Cammie and I?

It was so good…

I should have told him to stop, since we had been going for a while but it was SO GOOD!

_Oh my god the boy makes me wish I wasn't pregnant!_

Then it'd be hammer time all the time. All night long.

_Robbie's gonna want to hit me with a hammer._

I didn't say that things have escalated this fast. How would I anyway?

It would sound like I'm in love with him.

_Jury's out on_—

Boom.

I glance in the mirror to see him walking towards the car.

_Here we go…_

Gulp.

I opened in, slipped inside and slammed it forcefully with a scowl on his face.

"How'd it go?" I asked peppily.

"Don't you go there. Don't even sound happy ok?"

"But_—_"

"Shut up Cat." He ordered.

_Oh god._

This is the maddest I've ever seen him.

_Even worse than Jade's 'Breaking Point' story. I was there for that. That was an undetectable anger. I didn't pick it up._

Everybody else did.

_This is the opposite._

Jaw clenched, hands wrapped around the wheel and the muscles in his arms taught like ropes.

We pulled up to the ticket stub eater thingy, and he put it in, and then pulled to the exit.

"That was some story he told me…"

_Let him vent._

He has a right to.

_This isn't gonna be fun._

"Whatever you say, please don't yell. Bad for the baby." I said, then beginning to brace myself for the storm.

"OK! I talked to him about yelling in front of the baby! Just 5 minutes ago! Guess what he said?" He said, voice a low rumble.

"That you shouldn't yell."

"WRONG! I can yell ALL I WANT CAT! So get off that damn high horse!"

"Robbie!"

No swearing.

"Oh! That reminds me also! Guess what he said about swearing in front of the baby?"

…

"What?"

"No, guess." He snapped, pulling out and up to a light.

"That it's bad?"

That's what my research on the internet said.

"No! As a matter of fact, it doesn't matter a FUCKING BIT!"

"Robbie!"

"No Cat! I'm not playing by your damn games any longer! I'm sick and tired of this! All the lying and covering up and taking your shit! All because of the baby!"

_There goes the swearing rule._

Guess I was wrong.

"I cannot BELIEVE YOU! Making out with Cameron in the hallway right before his office? How STUPID are you?!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah you are! You let him grope you like a cheap hooker! Dr. Phillips said it was revolting!"

Hooker?

He continued. "Let me ask you this. Is she really the baby of your ex-boyfriend Jordan, or was this a one night stand gone awry?" He asked, looking disgusted.

"No! Robbie, it's Jordan's baby!" I say strongly, as tears begin to seep out of my eyes.

"Really? I'm not so sure anymore! All you do is lie! Lie lie lie! Just get to Cameron's happy arms where you can do anything you want!"

"How can you say that?"

"How? HOW? I'm making an EXTREME sacrifice Cat! A sacrifice I don't have to make! I could be out on tour! I could have been touring since I broke up with Megan! But I stuck around to help you AND the baby! It's not mine, but I decided to help anyway! And look at us now!"

"Robbie…" I sob, completely crying without restraint.

"I get blindsided by your OGBYN doctor, saying that he just saw you on top of fucking Cameron! I don't get it? WHY CAT?"

I try to say something, but only get out a sob.

"I'm doing this for you and the baby! And THIS is how you repay me? WHY the FUCK am I doing it then? WHY?"

…

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT! Why am I living with you, and WHY isn't Cameron in my position, playing babysitter? HUH?"

_I can't tell him._

It'd sound terrible that I want him to be around to be a good father figure. Maybe even pretend he is the dad.

_He'd never do it if I told him._

"Jesus Christ Cat…I'M IN YOUR HOUSE! Using your guest bed! If you disrespected me so much why even offer for me to come live with you? Do you love torturing me like this Cat? Huh?"

…

"You do don't you! Just like at Hollywood Arts! You love torturing me! Jade TOLD me that she explained that I loved you, more than any of those damned boyfriends! She SWORE she told you! Well let me tell you this! I DO NOT LOVE YOU! This is not some attempt by me to cozy up into your pants, or some romantic fantasy. I. Am. Here. To. HELP. YOU."

"Robbi_—_"

"Stop it! I don't love you! I'm closer to hating you than loving you! As if it mattered anyway, you just want to get it on with Cameron! In fact, I do hate you! Ok? Just to make that clear! I've been miserable the whole time I've been with you, tiptoeing around your hair trigger hormones and putting up with your lies and your schedule and your drinking and your disregard for the most important thing here!"

…

"THE BABY! You don't even HAVE A NAME! And it's sad! Sad Cat! We've known the sex of the baby for a month and you haven't even tried to look for a name! I'm pretty sure I care more about her than you do!"

"That's not_—_"

"Be QUIET! Just shut the hell up and listen for once in your life! Remove the cupcakes and unicorns and FOCUS CAT. FOCUS. You have a media tour coming up, then a baby soon after that. Time is UP. No more fun time. You have to get a name, prepare for the tour, prepare for the baby and then get ready to devote the next 18 YEARS to her. The fun part of your life is OVER! OVER! You wasted it by getting knocked up! I'm wasting it too! Just by helping out! I'm not even doing anything! I can't wait to be able to tour all I want, to come up with all sorts of vulgar jokes, jokes about how marriage is a terrible idea AND RAKE in the cash. Become the best comedian on the planet!"

_Wait…_

He stopped.

And we're at the building.

"What?" I croak out as he waved to the attendant.

He suddenly dug into his back pocket as he went up the levels of the garage.

"Be careful." I asked as nicely and as quietly as I could.

"Yes mother…" he spat out, pulling his wallet out then stopping near our normal spot.

"Aren't you pulling in?"

…

I look over to him and he's counting bills.

He pulled out some and tossed it to me.

"For you. That's this month. All 100's and a 50." He said. "Now get out."

This month's rent.

_Better listen._

Don't know what he'd say next.

_Just don't push him past the brink and have him move out tonight._

Even though I think that ship has sailed.

I got out and closed the door. He pulled into a blank space, then backed out and faced the exit.

"Where are you going?" I ask, clutching my purse like it's my life.

"Pharmacy."

Then he peeled out, leaving me staring at tire marks.

…

_He's gone._


	25. Breaking Point

"_Hey."_

Jade.

"Hi Jade."

Nobody seems to need my help at the moment, and today I'm at the recovery desk sitting down for half of my shift.

I've helped like one person all day. Which seems low for December 13th.

"_How are you?"_

"Tired. Is there something you would like to talk to me about?" I send off.

I know her and Cat spoke at some point.

Part of me feels bad for going all volcanic on her…but I don't regret it. She needed to hear it.

She's immature, she's borderline irresponsible and I have had enough of it.

"_Of course I do. You know I'm not the chit chatty type."_

True.

"Ok. Talk. I'm all ears."

I just want the baby to come. That's all I'm here for. Just the sight of Cat upsets me.

_The mental image of her and Cameron reenacting a porno is seared into my brain._

"_She's really sorry you know."_

Yeah. I get that.

The fact that she hasn't texted me says something.

"No shit Jade. She wants me to bond with the baby but get all up on Cameron and not get in trouble for it."

I'm at my wits end.

I didn't go home immediately after my trip to the pharmacy. I ended up at LA Live and watched movies until midnight.

Ignoring her panic stricken texts.

Then I went home, slept til 9, took a shower and left the house.

Yesterday I went down to USC and just hung out. Watched a production the theater people put on. Wasn't bad.

_I need to get in touch with Sikowitz._

Miss that crazed, coconut drinking guy.

But I got back around 11, slept until 6, showered, left, ate breakfast and now I'm here at work.

"_I'm not defending her Robbie. I'm just trying to figure out what happened."_

"She didn't tell you?"

That's a surprise.

Speaking of surprises, December is going just as fast as the rest of the post Megan time has gone.

8 days until the supposed end of the world.

"_She told me that you yelled at her for making out with Cameron and for breaking your ribs."_

"Well, she forgot the fact that this has been an ongoing theme since before she got pregnant. Same Cat, different set of circumstances." I send back.

My appointment for the doctor's is today. After I get off at 3.

Oh, I forgot. I did text Cat once. Yesterday when I got the info for my appointment.

"_Cat, I'm going to have to cancel the movie night tomorrow. Something else came up. Sorry." –Robbie._

I need to shop for Christmas presents. Mom, Dad, nieces and nephews. Cousins, aunts, uncles, Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat…

Haven't even started.

"_She mentioned that. I didn't mention everything she said. And I know Robbie, I know."_

…

"Well are we going to do anything about it? I have already let her know how I felt."

I don't think I can do anything else. Mentally I want to check out.

I had the thought the other day, what if the baby comes premature? She's a little young to be having children, and she's not a big girl. It's not impossible.

Then it hit me that I'm kind of rooting for it.

_Sooner I can leave. Get back to my life and forget this even happened._

I wouldn't tell Cat that, but I'm just keeping it real. She can't yell at me for my thoughts in my head.

"_Hey, I know you're frustrated. I am too. Beck is coming up tomorrow and we're going to talk about it. I don't have an answer right now."_

Beck?

"Why's Beck coming? I thought he was busy with his series."

…

Nobody still needs my help.

"_Shooting is wrapping for the holidays tonight. He's flying out tomorrow."_

"Ahh."

Can I just go Christmas shopping please? I have 12 days, and a lot more than 12 gifts.

"_Uh huh. Cat mentioned she hasn't seen you since you drove off. I have to ask, you haven't moved out have you?"_

Sigh…

"No Jade. I'm not moving out until the day after the girl is born. And no again, I haven't seen Cat. By design. I don't want to, so I won't."

…

"_Have you told her that? She's worried you have after you cancelled some movie date."_

"No. Why don't you?" I retorted.

I'm tired of answering questions.

"_Fine. I'll tell her. I can tell you're getting annoyed by this, so I'll say this. She said that you mentioned Hollywood Arts and what happened our last year. You know that this is basically a remix of your breaking point?"_

Oh I know.

It's something I'll never be able to forget. I can tell you where I was when it all started. 3rd period. Right before lunch. I wasn't paying attention to the teacher, or her lecture on Fish Cultures.

_(Flashback)_

_Blink._

_Ooh. A text!_

_Anything to get my mind off of my boredom._

"_Hey baby, I gotcha something today."_

_What the hell…_

_I begin to type "I'm not your baby dude, you've got the wrong number." But another message flashes._

"_Whaty?" –Cat_

_Cat?!_

_I tap out of the message to see what is up._

_Did I tap something wrong?_

…_yep._

_It's a group message._

_Cat. And whoever got her a present._

_Suddenly the message icon lights up again._

_Tap._

_A cheerleading outfit?_

_What am I in the middle of?_

"_OH MY GOSH I LOVE IT! Thank you so so so much!"_

_That was…gushy._

"_No problem baby. Anything for the girl who blew my mind and keeps my head held high."_

…

_Are they dating?_

_Blew his mind?_

_Who the hell is this guy?_

_AND WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH MY CAT!_

_She's mine! I don't care that she's single, and that she's oblivious to how I love her more than any other guy on this planet possibly could. She's MINE!_

"_Of course! Did you find my bra?"_

…

_I drop my phone. Luckily it hit my backpack._

_Oh my god…_

_I…I think they're dating._

_It's almost Christmas. Senior year._

_There's almost no time left._

_Actually, if they are dating, there is no time left._

"_Of course I did! You flung it into my hamper! I liked the view without it, but I'll give it back to you if you'd like ;)"_

…

"_Well, that can be a two way street you know. I get my bra back but you get the visuals you likey. You are my boyfriend after all Jakey."_

_Jakey._

_I wanna throw up._

_Sound the buzzer._

_It's over._

_I…_

_I give up._

_I have to let her go. I can't chase after her forever. We won't see much of each other after we graduate in May._

_I need to move on._

_I'll never be able to be with Caterina Valentine._

_Never get to cuddle on those cold winter nights. Never get to kiss under the stars…_

_Just the quiet, nerdy guy that cares here._

_Nothing to see._

_Riiiiinnng!_

_The room jumps into action and I start towards the door._

_Hopefully this is one of those days I can eat by myself._

"_Hey Robbie." Tori smiled at me._

"_Tori." I say, smiling a very fake smile._

"_We're going to Nozu's for lunch. You wanna tag along?" She offered._

"_Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though."_

_She looked concerned, but dropped it._

_I turn and the others are right on top of me._

"_Robbie! You coming?" Beck asked me, Jade hooked onto his arm at the elbow._

"_No, appreciate the offer though." I said, moving towards the door outside._

_Just get me there._

_Suddenly I feel somebody yanking on my right arm._

"_C'mon Robbie…we're going this way!"_

_Cat._

"_Cat…let go of me." I ask wearily._

"_Come on!" She yanked harder, undaunted._

_Let go of her._

_My anger spikes and I violently rip my arm out of her grasp._

"_I'm not coming Cat." I say before starting back to the doors._

"_Robbie!" She called out, loud enough for the hall to turn and look at us._

"_Robbie!"_

_I'm not turning around._

"…_Robbie?" She called one final time, just as I reached the door._

_I power thru it, wanting to get away from her and all the prying eyes._

_Her voice sounded shocked._

_(End Flashback)_

"I know Jade. Believe me, I know. I thought of that the moment I pulled away from her."

I sure can be a jerk towards her.

_Too bad for her I'm past the point of really caring._

"Shapiro! You're good!" My boss says, snapping me out of my daze.

I look down to my phone and see it's 2:50.

"Cool, thanks sir!" I smile before walking out of the door.

On my drive downtown, I tried to think of things other than Cat, the baby and Jade.

Luckily I was walking into the office before I really got the gears in my brain moving.

"Hello. Name?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Robbie Shapiro."

"Ok. ID?"

I hand her my driver's license.

"Shapiro. 3:30. You can go on back. Won't take long."

She was right about that. By the time I weighed in and told the nurse what my symptoms are, the doctor was already in the room.

Carrying a box.

"Robbie, Dr. Meltzer."

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice." I shook his hand.

"No problem son, Dr. Phillips is a old friend of mine. Now he explained the situation to me and said that you weren't in extreme discomfort. Is this true?" he asked, grabbing the stethoscope around his neck.

"Yes sir. Not bad unless I get hit, raise my arm above my head or take a deep breath. Wow that's cold." I say.

He smiled. "Nothing sounds too bad. I'm willing to go along with his diagnosis. You do need two shots to allow your lung to heal so you won't feel any pain."

"Shot?' I ask.

Haven't had one in years.

"Yep. Just nerves shots. But the more important aspect is that I got you a undershirt that has padding to prevent further damage. Can you take off your shirt?"

I take it off. "That's what's in the box?"

I grab it anyway.

"Yeah, you can go ahead and open it. It's made by Deka, and similar to their football padding. It will mitigate and blow that you sustain while you heal."

I open it to see some padded shirt just like what he described.

"Ok, and now the shots?" I asked.

"No. Now you put one of those shirts on and you can go!"

"Huh? Don't you need shoot me?"

"Already did." He smiled, showing me a injector that clearly had been used.

"Nice. I'm impressed.

He laughed.

I was back in my car 5 minutes later and back on the road in 8.

_What to do tonight…_

Not hang at home.

Maybe I got a work email I can run down to pass some time.

I pull out my phone and tap my email icon.

Then the light goes green, so I drop it into the cupholder and drive as it loaded my new emails.

…

5 new emails!

_Surely there is a work one here._

Spam…

Bank Statement.

Splashface notification.

_The onslaught of followers after cat followed me has continued._

Megan related email…

…

Hold on.

I pull into the right lane, then a rondom gas station and park.

_This can't be right._

"_Robbie,_

_Long time no talk! I was searching online for stuff to do in the city after New Years and I saw something that surprised me! You're coming January 8__th__! I can't believe it! I'm so excited I already bought tickets to both shows! Can't wait to see you, maybe we can get together one of the nights your in town! Miss you!_

_Tori"_

Tori.

Emailing me.

I do have a NYC show. 2 in fact.

Shock of all shocks.

_Question is, should I even reply…_

…

You know what? I don't see a real downside.

"Hey Tori! Glad you saw the advertisement! Yeah I'll be in town…"


	26. Feeling Numb

"Mhmmm…"

I laugh.

"Hi Mom." I say.

She doesn't move her head, which is on my shoulder.

"How are you?" She asks.

"I'm ok. How about you?" I ask.

"Trying to figure out why you're here."

…

"Why?"

"You're supposed to be with Cat."

"Mom. I don't know her Christmas plans."

"But that doesn't excuse you for just spending the last 4 days here."

"It sounds like I'm intruding on an empty nest." I snap.

"Well, you are but that's not the issue."

"Then what's the issue? And isn't it a bit early to have this conversation?"

It's 9 AM on a Saturday. December 19th.

"No. And the issue is right now you're acting no better than her ex boyfriend Robbie!"

_Hold on…_

I try to shake the cobwebs out of my head and focus.

"Ok…please walk me thru this. I just woke if remember."

She smiled. "Only for you."

I laughed and sipped my coffee. "Thanks."

"Of course. What I mean is that Cat's boyfriend left. You told us that and she told us that."

"She did?" I jump in, cutting her off.

"Yeah. She came over for dinner one night when you were on tour."

"What did you guys talk about?"

She smiled. "How she was, what she was stressed about. You."

Then we both said "What'd she say?" at the same time.

I laughed and shook my head.

_She knows me too well._

"She doesn't have bad intentions. She just doesn't think of you romantically. I know there has been stress between you and her over her new boyfriend, but she doesn't do it to spite or insult you. And you've said before you don't like her, which makes everything more murky."

"Murky? It comes off as a insult to me mom." I state my case.

"How? I'm a woman, I can help."

"You can help even if you weren't a woman." I say.

Doesn't matter.

"Well that's not possible. So go on."

"Ok. My main thing is this. She could have just told me about this boyfriend. No, she didn't tell me. This last week before the doctor's appointment the doctor caught them making out in the hall after she told me they weren't going out Mom. She is a compulsive liar and I'm the fall guy."

"…I can see how that upsets you Robbie. But she's not obligated to tell you."

"Not obligated? I live with her!" I reply hotly.

"So?"

"So?! Why isn't Cameron in my position instead of me? I could easily move back out and find my own place Mom. Wouldn't be that hard."

"She trusts you more! That's clear by her taking you along on these appointments!"

"Mom…she is constantly lying."

"She's showing remorse!"

"SHE'S LYING! How is that acceptable?" I counter.

"How is it acceptable that you abandoned her for the last week?"

"I didn't abandon her!"

"Yeah you have! You came running back to mommy and daddy after she kissed her boyfriend. Big whup. Man up Robbie. There's a reason she has you right there in the line of fire. She wouldn't have you there otherwise."

"What would that reason be? I can't see it and she hasn't told me. She just has said she wants my "Help"."

She opened her mouth…but didn't start speaking.

"You know what…do whatever the fuck you want. But that baby girl needs you Robbie Shapiro. And if you're not gonna be there for her, why the hell should I be?" Mom growled, then fled the room.

Right by Dad, who was dressed for work. He turned and looked mournfully as she went into their bedroom and shut the door.

"She's right you know." Dad said simply.

"Dad…"

"I know I know. I see your point. You have a very good one. But let me say this. She could be having this baby at any point. She needs you there, or somebody she trusts for every day here on in. You have to be there. It's too late to bail now."

"I don't want to bail now, I just know I'm gonna be persona non grata after she's born!" I say, opening the door for him.

"Follow me. And ok. Maybe she does that. She could get with this guy after the baby is born and you are kicked to the curb. But here's the sticking point. She chose you to live with you, and share her world in this time. Her boyfriend can't say that. When Cat looks back on this, which will be a lot, she'll think of you. Which means you won't be persona non grata."

"So…I'm supposed to suffer for the greater good until the baby is born? When can I go back to a normal life?" I asked.

"A few days after she brings her home. You'll know pretty fast I expect. Either she'll bring the guy over or just have the time with the 3 of you." He hypothesized.

"I just…I'm tired of it Dad. I don't want to be a father, and have no desire to do this."

"Hey. I get it. I'd be mad too. I wouldn't blame you if you moved out 5 days after she's born and leave it behind you. She hasn't been great. But your mom wants what's best for the baby, and I don't want you to do something you regret."

…

"I wasn't leaving her."

"I know. But on the surface it looks like it. I've got to go son." He smiled, putting his briefcase on the top of his car.

I hugged him. "Thanks Dad."

"Of course son. Just because you don't live under my roof doesn't mean you have escaped my bad advice." He laughed.

"It's not bad advice."

"I know. It's easier when you're removed from the situation."

He hopped into his car and waved, and I retreated inside.

_I think I have some stuff to do._

I've already showered, I just need to grab my wallet and keys.

_And say bye to my mom._

I quietly traipse back to my parents bedroom, where Mom is sitting on her bed looking at her phone.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just about to go baby shopping but wasn't going to leave without you giving your baby a hug."

She smiled but then her eyes welled up and she dashed into my hug.

"Don't buy normal stuff. Onesies and booties."

"Ok. How big, there are sizes right?"

I'm actually scared. I've never clothes shopped for anybody other than me.

She smiled. "Yep. 3-6 months would be playing it safe. They grow so fast you don't even notice until nothing you have fits them. And pajamas."

"Pajamas?" I ask.

Isn't it early for that?

"They're called sleepers. And go for cotton stuff. Babies like soft."

I laughed. "Thanks Mom."

"You're scared."

"Am not!" I quickly deny.

_Probably a bit too fast on that one._

She smirked at me. I felt myself blush for no real reason.

"Ok maybe a little." I admit.

She laughed and smiled. "You'll be fine. Just make sure to stay on a budget. Babies grow incredibly fast."

"Ok."

"Yep. Now go on. The mall is going to be full with shoppers before long."

"You're right…bye." I say, moving to slip out of the room.

She smiled and waved, wiping her eyes before I got out of sight.

I grabbed my stuff and made the 15 minute drive over to the mall.

_Probably should get Cat something too._

I've done a lot of my Christmas shopping already. Most of it was gift cards to the younger family members, and reassurances to the older ones that I'll be around when the family gets together on the 27th.

I offered to get them something, but they all said in one way or another that they have bought everything that they already want, so they just want my company.

I guess that's nice. Saves me money.

But I haven't gotten Cat or the baby anything yet. The baby is the one I really feel bad about.

Literally nothing. Not a sock, anything. Zip, zilch, nada, nunca.

I wouldn't blame Cat if she was a little pissed off at that fact.

…_let's go Stacy's first._

They seem to have tons of baby clothes.

It takes me a few minutes of searching before finding the section, which is deserted.

_Good, no peer pressure._

I should probably go with my instincts and keep the receipt just in case Cat thinks I picked absolute garbage.

I pick several outfits out, choosing all onesies.

Haven't seen any tiny socks yet.

_Hold up…_

I'm shopping for me.

I look down into my cart and see all guy baby stuff.

Cat's having a girl of course.

_I'm an idiot._

I put the clothes back, then pick 5 more outfits out, this time with colors like pink, light blue and yellow.

Can't find the foot stuff.

_I'll be able to find it later. Doesn't have to be today._

I need to get this done and get home before Cat leaves.

_I have no idea what her plans are for today._

As I meander back to the cash register, I see Cat's gift.

_This will be perfect!_

She's a big coffee girl, and always likes Jet Brew, so she should like a Couric machine that uses the little cups with brands of coffee and tea inside.

I ignore the strange glances at my cart. Baby clothes and a coffee machine.

_If only they wouldn't stare._

"Hello, how are you?" The cashier smiled.

"Hi. I think I'm in the running for strangest purchase of today…" I joke.

She laughed and started scanning the clothes.

"No, this is merely odd. A baby girl huh?"

"Yeah." I pass it off, hoping she buys it.

"Awesome, congratulations."

"Thank you." I smile back at her.

"You're total is $75.71."

_WHAT?!_

I hand her my card, but take a second glance at the price display.

76 bucks?

_I bought 7 items!_

"It's the clothes." She answered.

"Sorry, I was just expecting less." I admit.

"How much?"

"I have no clue. Guess I picked good stuff." I joke.

"I think you pick." She handed me back my card. "Have a nice day!"

"You too."

I make sure I'm out of sight before running my hands thru my hair.

_I'm not even ready financially for a baby._

Holy crap they're expensive!

…

…

Maybe I can buy Cat's Christmas present now…

"60% off all jewelry in store!"

Done and Done.

_Just don't break the bank._

I walk into the jeweler, ironically names Males, which is known for their Hey! Collection.

Don't blame me, blame their catchy TV ads.

"Hello sir, how are you?" A guy in a suit greets me.

"I'm good. Thanks."

"You're welcome sir, what are you looking for? You seem a bit lost."

"I…don't know what I want to buy."

"Well, is this for a wife, fiancé or girlfriend?"

"Um, girlfriend."

We've been confused as a couple before.

"Ok. So you probably don't want to buy a ring, seems too pushy for a commitment. Which leaves us with a necklace or earrings. Do you have a preference?"

"Necklace." I reply immediately.

"Ok, right this way sir." He smiled.

He led me to a massive shiny display with prices.

My eye is immediately drawn to the $3000 piece.

_Sorry Cat, not happening._

I suppose it shows I have nice taste. Excuse me while I'm grasping at straws.

…I'm done.

_That's simple and nice…_

It's got 2 jewels. A small diamond then a pinkish…thing beside it.

"What about that?" I ask.

"Ooh! The mother's adoration piece. Very nice choice sir." The guy says, slipping behind the counter and grabbing it with tongs.

I hand him my credit card and get out a few minutes later.

_Damage done._

And even better, since the drive is more than halfway to Cat's, I'm already here!

_Don't knock._

This is my house too.

…

Kinda.

I open the door and slip inside.

"Hello?"

"Honey, I'm home…" I joke.

"Robbie!" She squealed, dashing in and hugging me on my blind side.

"Whoa. Easy." I smile, hugging her back.

"Where were you?"

Implying for the last few days.

"Shopping! Can I go grab what I got?" I divert the conversation.

"O…kay…" She said, looking suspicious.

I don't waste the opportunity and dash back to my car, grabbing the baby stuff and the coffee maker and coming back.

I open the door and yell.

"Don't come near the door! It's a surprise!"

"Okay! But Robbie—"

I carry the stuff behind the wall and wait for a moment.

Then Cat comes out in a beige dress and heels putting earrings on,

"Uh…Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Why so dressed up?"

"I'm going to a celebration party for my record. All the artists have to dress up and I have to go real quick. What did you want to show me?" She smiled.

"I uhh…nothing. I'll show it to you when you get back." I say.

_It's always something._

She gave me a odd look. "You sure?"

"Positive. Go have fun." I smile, completely lying to her face with it.

"Ok. How do I look?"

_I don't give a fuck._

"You look great Cat."

"Aww. Thanks Robbie. I promise when I get home that you can show me your shopping." She said, grabbing a matching purse then racing out the door.

I stand in place for a moment, trying not to completely explode.

Then I rashly unload all of the baby clothes into the dressers Cat bought for her.

Next was the coffee maker.

Unloaded onto the counter with the different coffee things right beside it.

_I'm so sick and tired of it._

She could have said it the moment I got in the door.

"_Robbie, I'm about to go."_

Of course she didn't.

Can this baby just hurry up now?


	27. Tell Me Why

(A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you're having a good Monday, or at least surviving it. Unfortunately it's Finals Week for me. I'm going to try and update as much as I can, but I don't know when that is. I just know no updates tomorrow and Friday. Sorry, gotta put all that hard earned cash to work lol. Anyway, enough about me. Enjoy the chapter.)

Cat POV

Zip.

Plop.

_That's his bag._

My spirits fall even farther as I hear the muffled sound of him opening drawers.

I knew this was coming, but…

The two days that I'll be here and he won't is going to be terrible. And that's not mentioning the other two days once I get done with all the TV and radio interviews.

My media people have been prepping me with mock interviews ever since Christmas. Asking easy questions, lots of music related stuff and we even prepared for a hostile interview that involved my baby.

_That one wasn't very fun._

Christmas was quiet. Boring. Robbie was with his parents. I stayed here.

I hope he liked my basket of his favorite stuff and the gift cards.

His gift…

I want to say he forgot, but he gave it to me before Christmas.

It's a nice coffee maker…but why give it to me 6 days early?

That probably goes back to when he came back. He came in all excited when I was in the middle of getting ready to go, I told him I was leaving, and the air seemed to come out of him.

Like I burst his bubble.

He got the baby some cute stuff, even though he said he kept the receipt and he wouldn't be offended if I took it all back.

I took one thing back, but that's because it was too big. Got a size smaller.

He hasn't noticed. At least I don't think.

He's been…distant. Reserved. Quiet.

The same Robbie I got our senior year.

Kind of unpleasant to be around, but that's because I'm used to normal Robbie.

Cheerful, peppy.

The guy he briefly was after he came back from seeing his family.

Said his mom loved her gift. A diamond necklace.

And I got a coffee maker.

His mom got a expensive necklace.

Shows where I am on the totem pole.

I found the bag he bought it in.

He found me looking at it, told me off for snooping then snatched it and left the room.

_That is how he's been in a nutshell._

Dark.

Moody.

Not fun to be around.

_I probably messed up again._

I hope he didn't find out that I scheduled my New York TV days around the 4 days he'll be there.

Not my fault he just left the paper on his bedside table.

I'm not going to stalk him and hunt him down. He's not an animal.

But he is Robbie.

Jade keeps asking if he's still being…whatever this is that he is right now.

Again, Jade called it his "Defense Mechanism".

She was really alarmed by the fact that he screamed his indifference at me.

I did deserve that. I was stupid to not tell him about how Cammie and I had progressed.

I told him two nights ago. The night after New Years.

"_Hey Robbie?"_

_He turned away from the magazine he was glancing at and looked up at me._

_Hope he doesn't notice my hand wringing._

"_Uhm…I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Ok…Is everything ok?"_

"_Yeah. Everything's fine. I just need to say something."_

"_Fine. Go right on ahead," I gestured for me to go with his hands._

"_Ok…Uhm…I haven't been truthful with you about some stuff."_

_His eyes suddenly glazed over, and he appeared downright indifferent._

"_Ok." He said flatly. "What is it?"_

"_I'm…going out with Cameron."_

_He bit his bottom lip briefly, same look in his eyes._

"_You mean you're his girlfriend?"_

_I nervously nodded._

_Please don't start packing your bags. Or yelling._

_I'll take anything else._

"_Why tell me something I already knew?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" I blurt out._

_Oh god what does he know?_

"_You guys made out at the hospital. Of course you're going out. Unless you're looser than I thought. But you made it obvious." He said, getting to his feet then silently leaving the room._

I don't like his defense mechanism.

It was easier when I had space between this version of him.

I wanna go up to him and start beating on his chest. And yell "ROBBIE ROBBIE COME BACK! I NEED YOUUUUU!"

_It won't do any good though._

He's checking out. If he hasn't already completely.

I hope he doesn't get mad when he sees that Jade and I got tickets to his second show. The first one is late, the night my flight gets in. Jade's gonna pick me up and take me to her apartment.

Beck just came back from seeing her before Christmas. Haven't gotten a chance to ask him how it went.

Jade's been in a good mood.

Except for the Robbie stuff. She's worried.

I am too. Actually, I'm worrying myself to the point that I'm not sleeping much.

Ever since he came back he refused to sleep with me, saying the doctor forbade him from sleeping on that side.

I offered to sleep different to accommodate him.

He just said no, that it was final then walked away.

Maybe it's that shirt I saw him wearing. It looks like football gear with all the padding.

On the bruised side it's solid padding. The other side is too. It's Deka made. He has like 4, and I saw them when I was in his room.

He makes his bed every day, even though I have a maid that does it. He does it so well that the maid doesn't even notice somebody's been sleeping in there. I had to direct her to wash the sheets.

Her response?

"_Somebody in there?"_

Yeah chica.

I'm actually excited for the tour. It's gonna be fun traveling to New York and do all those interviews and see Jadey.

Jade said Tori's been around the Theater district. I completely forgot she was in New York.

On my Splashface page it showed me that Robbie started following her, which is weird. He is the most Anti Tori other than Andre.

Andre makes sense, he loved her and she just left.

I wonder if she knows that.

Probably doesn't care.

Behind me the computer speakers started playing a familiar song.

_David Archuleta's A Little Too Not Over You_

(A/N: I usually don't have songs with chapters, but I recommend that you listen. It sets the tone, especially the last 1:30.)

"_It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is."_

"Cat."

I jump and see Robbie, wearing jeans and a black polo in front of me.

Bags packed and everything.

"Yeah?"

"Text Beck if you have a problem while I'm gone ok?"

"Ok."

He took one last glance then walked towards the door.

"_Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..  
Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..  
Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh._

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you."

"Bye." He said.

"Bye. Be safe."

He silently exited and closed the door behind him.

_No._

_He can't be gone already._

I blink and feel tears already starting to fall.

"_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_And I really don't know what to do._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

_Not over you, oohhh.."_

Within minutes I'm crying on the floor. A complete mess.

_He's gone. _

_Again._


	28. My Kind Of Perfect

(A/N: Hey y'all. It's 5:28 AM. If you're wondering "Hey, he said he wouldn't update!" you are right. I just couldn't sleep after studying until 3 AM. I tried to sleep, but then I couldn't and wrote this. We're starting to get into more of the meaty part of the story. Hope you enjoy. And wish me luck on my final! It's in Spanish at 2 this afternoon! No hablo espanol mis amigos! El examen oral es muy mal y dificil! Adios! Hasta manana!)

"Ok, question and answer time now." The moderator said as I drank half of the water bottle, then went to lean on the stool onstage.

"It'll be a 15 minute session, please keep all questions friendly and stay calm."

The room laughed, including me.

New York has odd stage rules. Doesn't really matter. We're just doing a Q&A instead of an afterparty.

The moderator handed me the mic and smiled.

_This went better than he expected clearly._

I took it and hands shot into the air.

I point to a college aged girl with blonde hair.

"How old are you? You look young to be doing comedy."

"I'm 19, going to be 20 in Feburary. And…I don't think so. I seemed to do alright I thought." I smiled.

A cheer went up, confirming my thoughts.

"Thanks." I smiled, picking a middle aged man.

"How many tours have you done?"

"This is my fourth."

Well dressed guy in the back.

"Where can we find out your touring dates?"

"Uhm, I have a website. My name, Robbie Shapiro, then dot comedy."

(A/N: FF doesn't like websites, even fake ones. So I had to spell it out.)

I see a lot of people go to their phones and start typing.

_Hopefully their writing down the website._

Woman in the first few rows.

"Are you in a relationship?"

"No I'm not."

A girl shot her hand up on the left.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing after this?"

The room laughed and looked over to her.

"I'm going to bed." I joked.

The room laughed again.

New person. Guy in the front row, next to the VIP's.

"Does being on stage ever get boring to you or tire you out?"

"Well, it never gets boring because every time you step out on stage you never know who is in the audience or how they'll take your jokes. They might think you're hilarious, but there is a real possibility you're in a no win situation. And it's actually exhausting. I always feel like I've been running around all day even though I've only been on stage for an hour and a half."

Girl in the middle.

_Tori._

She's wearing a white shirt and a black jacket. That's all I see.

"What do you do to prepare yourself mentally?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Listen to a lot of music and avoid my notes as much as I can."

"Why?" She asked.

"I become a psycho if I obsess over my notes."

The moderator jumped in. "1 more question."

_That was fast._

"Is your show in two days full?" A man asked.

"Yeah. Standing room only, and that's pretty much full too." I frowned.

Lots of disappointed looks in the crowd.

"Well, thank you so much for the great questions and for being such a good crowd. Have a good night everybody." I said.

The room applauded as I put the microphone into its holder and walked off stage.

I pumped my fist as I got out of site.

_That. Went. Great._

That was amazing. I had the room in my hand. Anything I said was met with laughs basically.

"Robbie!" Julian called out to me, beaming.

"Hey!"

"You crushed it! You were great!"

"Thanks, I thought I did good but you never know." I said as he handed me a Raderade.

I started off as a sip, but ended up drinking the whole thing as he laughed.

"Thirsty much?"

"Guess so." I laughed.

"You think you'll be ready for Thursday?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just have to survive in New York City." I joked.

He looked over to the security guards, where Tori was trying to talk her way in.

"Her too. She your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Nah, old friend from school." I said.

He gave me a 'Yeah right.' Look and smiled.

"I'll let her in. See you Thursday."

"Ok."

I pull my phone out of my pocket to check email.

_Nothing…_

_Blah…_

"Robbie!" I hear her squeal, then look to see her leaping to me.

"Ahh!" I jump, catching her.

She latched onto me.

"Robbie!"

I laughed. "Hi!"

"You were great! And funny! And oh my gosh you've grown!" She said, looking up at me as she hopped off of me.

"A little." I joked.

"How much?" She asked.

"4 inches since graduation."

Her eyes bulged. "No way. That'd be 6'1!"

"I am 6'1."

She beamed at me. "You've grown up."

"Thanks. You um…" I begin, not knowing where I'm going with it.

I'm trying not to be obvious, but she's…grown up too.

_I wonder if she's thought about modeling._

"I know where you're going with that, and be thankful I don't hit you."

"Thanks for not hitting me." I joke.

She giggled and hugged me again. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." I smile.

She grabbed my hand and we walked out together.

She seemed unfazed by the people lingering after the show.

"Robbie!" One person called out.

I waved and smiled, but kept moving.

Once we reached the outside, she came closer and latched her arm around mine. I pulled up my collar against the wind.

"Man it's cold." I said quietly, breath drifting up.

"Duh. It's January in New York silly."

"Well it was a lot warmer at home." I said.

She laughed. "I bet. I haven't been home in forever."

"Why not?" I ask.

"I've been too busy trying to break in here. It's a lot harder than back home."

_That's what Jade said._

"How so?"

"Oh it's harder to get audition times and the people aren't nearly as kind. People here can be real assholes."

I look over at her, shocked.

"Whoa!"

She laughed.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't used to swear." I say, surprised.

"Oh, yeah. It just kinda happened. You seemed shocked."

"Well…yeah. Even Cat swore once at school. But never you. And the next time I see you, bang."

She shrugged. "Gotta have something to say during sex."

I bust out laughing and eventually have to lean against a building to catch my breath.

"Oh my gosh…that was hilarious."

"It's true! Guys like it!"

That is true. At least to me. Sexy.

"True." I confess.

"Told you." She smiled.

"I know." I laughed.

"Wanna walk in the park?" She asked.

I know the theater was near Central Park.

I have no idea where Tori lives though.

"Sure. Is this Central Park?"

"Yep." She grabbed my hand with hers and started me down a lighted path.

"What time is it?" I asked after a moment or two of silence.

"10:30."

"Don't we need to eat though?" I asked.

"Yeah, but New York never sleeps. There will be tons of places to eat. Trust me." She squeezed my hand.

"Ok. I guess." I joke, causing her to smile.

This isn't the same Tori from Hollywood Arts.

How you ask? Well for starters she's holding my hand. And she's acting a lot more friend like.

Before, at school she was friendly and all. But there was a limit. Where everyone else except Jade obviously was at. But I wasn't in that club.

_Maybe it was the 2+ weeks of texting before tonight._

It was essentially constant. Back and forth until one of us fell asleep. Catching up on stuff and the like.

"You like Chinese still right?" She asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Of course. Somebody can't stop liking Chinese. It's not possible." I joke.

"Well good. I know a great Chinese place. I parked near here, so that's where we'll go." She said.

"You parked near here?"

"Yeah. That's where my place is."

"Cool."

"You have time to come over right?" She immediately asked.

"Of course. I have two free days after tonight, then after the show Thursday."

"No, I meant tonight."

Oh.

"I don't see why not."

"Good. You're coming."

"Cool. How cold is it?" I asked.

"Uhmmm…29 degrees. -1 Celsius."

"Negative Celsius?"

"Uh huh. I didn't know that was possible." She replied.

"Me neither. Guess it's cold."

She laughed. "No shit Sherlock."

My eyes immediately dart, instinctively.

She laughed again.

"You'll get used to it."

"I'll have to."

She smirked and hugged me from the side.

The side with my broken ribs.

"Ow!"

"What?" She asked suddenly.

"Broken ribs. Forgot to mention that."

"When? How?"

"About 3 weeks ago. Car accident." I lied.

Didn't tell her about Cat. Too many questions for comfort.

I just want to forget her for two weeks.

"Are you ok? Is that all that is wrong?" She said quickly, letting go of me completely.

"Yeah. Just sore and trying to stay off it."

"I'm so sorry Robbie!" She said hurriedly.

"It's fine." I chuckled. "I'm the one who forgot to tell you."

"But I hurt you. And still—"

I simply hugged her, lifting her off the ground and spun her around.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Stop apologizing." I smiled.

"Ok. Next topic. How is the tour coming?"

"It's great. Cat and Jade are coming on Thursday."

"Oh." She bit her bottom lip.

"Oh?" I repeated.

"I saw her a few months ago. She really didn't want to talk to me."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"I've stayed in contact with her. Everybody really."

"You just got back in touch with me though…"

"Because you left."

I hate to jump on her a bit, but everybody is pissed.

Me included.

She quickly looked guilty. "I know…"

"You could have just said 'Hey guys, I'm going to New York to live out my dreams!'?"

My statement was met with silence.

"My car's right there…" She said stuffily suddenly.

"You lead me. Please." I asked, it coming out a little harsh.

She walked to her White Camero, the same one from school.

"I know this car…" I joke, getting a laugh out of her.

"Yep. Drove cross country in it. Everything I came with inside."

"Wow. That's a drive."

She silently nodded and started driving.

"It's not very far, I'm parking in my building's garage. It's 2 blocks from my place."

"Ok."

"I can drop you off at the place and you can get our food if you want." She offered.

…

"Sounds good."

She suddenly started digging in her purse.

"Don't even think about it." I said suddenly.

"Robbie…"

"Hey, I can pay for dinner. I got it."

"But—"

I adopt Jade's imitation of Jade.

"Ok Mister Robbie! I'll let you pay!"

She suddenly looked amused but kind of mad. Just as she stopped in front of a Chinese place.

She rolled her eyes. "Can you grab be some of the glazed chicken, rice, and mixed veggies?"

_That's what I always get._

"Sure. I'll get two of those. That's what I always get." I said, hopping onto the curb and closing the door.

She smiled at me, then started driving towards her garage.

_I'll definitely see her place tonight._

Sweet.

She's a lot prettier than she was when I saw her last. It's not makeup.

It's like a maturity.

The guy at the register gestured for me to come.

"Hi, can I get 2 orders of Glazed chicken, rice, and mixed vegtables?"

She nodded and gestured for my card.

She rung me up and gave me my receipt.

_I'm number 57._

"55?" Is called out behind me.

Sweet.

_I hope I didn't upset her too much with the reality of things back home._

It came out harsher than I meant.

"57?"

_They skipped 56._

I grab the food and look to my phone, waiting for instructions from Tori.

I have the message half typed up when she sends off "It's the Bennett Building. I'm floor 71. Tell me when you're in the lobby and I'll send the elevator for you."

The Bennett building is 2 blocks away she said.

_Must be that massive one we passed coming here while I teased her over paying._

I start walking towards the building, bundled against the biting wind.

It feels like forever, but I slip inside the doors and immediately text Tori.

"I'm here."

About 45 seconds later a elevator dings and opens.

I walk inside, and move to press 71, but my hand is swatted away.

"Are you Ms. Tori's guest?" A man in a odd suit asked aggressively.

"Yes…?" I reply.

"Ok."

He presses the button and we zoom up in silence.

Finally we get to 71 and the door opens.

"Have a nice night sir." He says as I steps out. "The one on the left."

"Thanks…" I say, unsure of myself.

He smiled and disappeared behind the door.

_What a strange man._

Regardless, I go up to the doors, since apparently the floor is split like Cat's and knock on the left one.

A few moments later fevered footsteps come and the door opens.

Tori opened the door in a tight white tanktop, jeans and furry boots.

"My bad, I was just unbundling my stuff. You got it?" She waved me in.

"I did. Smells good." I said, stepping inside.

It looks pretty cool. Wood paneling and floors. Not great lighting, but that helps the look.

She led me to the dining area, with two spots already set up.

"Drinks?" She offered.

"What do you have?"

"Basically everything. I'm having wine."

"I'll have some too then."

Might as well. Can't hurt.

_Just can't have too much._

I set out our portions as I heard the clinking of wine classes, then a "Pop!"

A moment later she carried out the glasses and wine.

She poured me half a glass, then gave herself a bit more than me.

"Thanks." I said as she began to eat.

"No prob. Eat. And tell me, does the tour cover all your bills, what do you do?"

_I really don't have bills._

Except rent with Cat.

"Uhm…I work at a Pear Store."

She smirked, sipping her wine.

"Eh. Helps me get my nerd out." I smile.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know." I said, then took a bite.

"You and Cat mentioning Pear stuff all the time. Does she work with you?"

"Nah…she is all music and acting."

"Music? I heard about a movie with Sam from iCarly but haven't checked my alerts in awhile."

"Check them again. Her music career is blowing up. It's getting huge."

"Do you see her much?"

"…No. I try to avoid her."

"Heart still hurting?"

"Yeah." I say, sounding defeated. "The wound never really healed. I just paved over it with Megan then when we broke up the pothole popped up and here I am."

"No girlfriend." She assumed.

I nodded. "Don't want one. How about you?"

"No. Single and unwilling to mingle. Guys here blow."

"Blow? That's all they do?" I tease, expecting something out of her new swearing playbook.

"Oh they do more, but I know you have been down that path." She joked.

"You done?" I asked.

Her plate is empty.

Mine is too.

Kind of small portions.

"Yeah. What do you wanna do?" She asked.

"After dishes I was wanting to go back to the park if that's ok." I said.

"That's fine. It was kind of a nice night." She smiled. "No dishes. Let's just go."

"But—"

She ignored me and left the room.

I lingered by the door until she came back with her old outfit, but added a scarf this time and a thingy for her head.

"Let us go!"

We took the elevator and was outside walking a minute or two later.

"So…I don't think you were done about what happened two summers ago…" She said, her hand entwined in mine.

"No, I basically was. I just wanted to say that it really hurt. We all knew that we might not see each other much, but we'd all be in the area if we needed to chill. But then you leaving was a cold dose of reality."

I look over to her and she isn't looking at me. She's looking straight ahead.

"What about Jade? She's out here."

"I know. But she told us that she was coming and she waited until that fall to leave. We got to say goodbye to her. We never got that privilege with you."

"…How'd you find out?"

"Andre was freaking out that you hadn't replied to any of his texts for weeks. Jade looked you up and it said you were in a starring role here in New York."

A grim smile flew across her features before she went back to pursing her lips.

"How'd he react?" She asked.

…

"We had to stop him from buying the next ticket here."

No verbal response. She did wipe at her nose and sniffled.

"He liked you. You know that right?"

"I know…he texted me for months." She started, as tears began to fall. "He does still texts sometimes. Saying he's thinking about me. And always on my birthday."

She sniffled as I processed what she just said.

_That's really sad._

"Why didn't you guys get together when we were in California?" I asked.

"I…I was stupid. Dumb reasons. And my move had been in the works for months, way before we graduated. So my impending move was a factor."

I don't know what to say, so I keep quiet.

"Is he dating anyone?" She asked.

"I don't know. Don't see him much. Don't think so."

"His Splashface says single, but that might not be accurate." She said solemnly.

"It is."

"…I hope he doesn't hate me. Those conversations in my living room in the middle of the night when he came over to help me with music and the topic changed…"

"You feel guilty." I assumed.

"Very."

"Do you miss him?" I asked.

"So much." She croaked. "I miss all you guys so much. It's so good to see you I can't describe it."

"Why? We never were that close." I said.

"I know…and I'm sorry for being such a bitch. It's just that when you're alone for so long and don't see anybody I went to Hollywood Arts with it's like it never happened. All I have are pictures, and those eventually get distorted by memories."

"You know you can always reach out. I'm sure they will let you back in."

"But what if they hate me?"

"They won't. They might seem cold eventually but you're Tori."

"I really didn't mean to hurt him. Or anyone."

Then I jumped in, but she continued to talk. "But it was the best move for your career."

We said it at the same time.

"Believe me I know." I reassured her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not after your explanation. It was basically what Jade did, except a bit more heartbreaking."

"Are they still together? Her and Beck? I saw pictures on her Splashface page a few days ago. Near the river. Was he in town?"

"Yeah. He came to see her so for Christmas."

She suddenly started crying again, which nearly broke my heart.

"I feel so bad Robbie!"

I pulled her into a hug and she completely broke down.

"It's ok. It isn't over as long as you want to mend fences, then everything will work itself out."

I couldn't tell if she noticed or heard me because she kept crying into my chest.

We just stood there for a minute, her hugging and pulling herself together slowly in the middle of Central Park.

Then light snowflakes began falling.

"Hey, look it's snowing." I said calmly.

I haven't seen snowfall in years.

"Huh?" She looked up in time for a few flakes to hit her in the face.

"Ahh!"

I laughed, causing her to glare at me.

"Oh come on. I had to." I joked.

"Yeah, I guess I did have that coming." She smiled.

"There's that smile."

She laughed, looking beautiful in the lamp light behind me as snowflakes blew around us.

"See? This is winter." She grinned at me.

"I like it."

"I thought you would." She smiled.

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what?" She asked.

"Close your eyes."

She briefly smirked before closing her eyes.

_Tell her you'll always be there for her._

I bend down, close my and catch her lips in a kiss.

I feel her gasp briefly before linking her arms around my neck, relaxing and getting into it.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but when we broke apart my arms were around her waist and her hand was in my hair.

She was blushing madly at first, but then silently grabbed my hand again and started back to her apartment.

_I really like snow._


	29. Faceless Friend

Cat POV

"Ugh!" I push the dolly to the door and set it so Jade's friend can get it.

Brian is his name I think.

"Jade! New set by the door!"

"Okay!"

She's in her bathroom packing up everything she doesn't need.

"Hey, you good?" Beck surprised me from behind.

"Yeah, baby's being good."

He smiled and handed me a water bottle.

He's been obsessed with me getting enough liquids since they let me start helping Jade move.

I'll explain. Jade's sick and tired of banging her against a wall here on the East Coast, away from me, Beck and her friends. So she's coming and moving in with Beck.

I'm so excited. I get my best friend back! Beck's driving her car back, that's why he's here. Well, that and he refused to "Be sitting around as you packed your stuff."

So he flew out here yesterday.

We're kind of stalling until Robbie's show. We managed to get Beck in the door by buying a standing room ticket for $45 bucks. Jade said that when we see him tonight after the show that she's going to ask him for 30 of the 45 back. The tickets are $15 face value.

Beck told me when Jade was busy doing something that he'll stop her. It's gotta be good if the tickets have tripled in value.

He and Jade haven't seen him before. Robbie's really good on stage. Carries himself as a normal person, and is quite funny.

_And it's better than TV._

I just got back from doing TV stuff all day. I forgot why I hate TV people. They're all self absorbed jerks that judge you on looks and not personality.

The hosts on camera are ok. But they are usually unhappy and start yelling at somebody once the camera shuts off.

Most people were nice about the baby. I always was getting offered food. Which is dangerous because I can almost eat all day. And I mean that literally.

I've been having these strange cravings. Like last night I took a cab over here at 2 AM just to bake some cookies. 2 sheets. One for me, one for Beck and Jade.

When they woke up they had a few, but I ate the rest of their cookies, and all mine too.

I shouldn't be eating this bad, but Dr. Phillips told me to eat what ever I wanted and that it's the baby's way of eating what she wants.

…

_I got it._

Suddenly Beck appears back in front of me with the dolly empty.

He waved his hand jokingly in front of my face.

"What?" I look up at him.

"You out of your little trance?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I got a name."

"Name?" He replied dumbly.

"For the baby. I know what I want to name her."

He looked surprised.

"Jade!" He called out.

"What?" She yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Cat says she has a name for the baby! No rush!" He called out.

"It's not a rush right?" He asked me quickly.

My answer was interrupted by a huge crash in the bathroom.

Then Jade hopped in. "Did I hear name?"

"Yeah. What was the crash?" I asked.

"Fish bowl. It wasn't gonna make it anyway." She shrugged.

"The empty one?" Beck asked.

"Yeah." Jade replied, then turning to me. "So what is it?"

"Sydney."

Beck looked to Jade, who bit her lip.

"Do you have an idea for a middle name?" She asked.

"Jade."

Her jaw dropped, and Beck started smiling widely.

Then started a dance that was half Gangnam Style and half tempo.

"I'll let you girls have a moment." He danced, disappearing from the room.

"You…you're putting my name in hers?" Jade squeaked, looking shocked.

I nodded. "Uh huh."

"So unless you change your mind…she'll be Sydney Jade Valentine?"

"Yep!"

It sounds weird all in one piece. But I like how they go together.

I like it.

_She's going to be beautiful._

I blink and Jade's wiping her eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem. You have a nice name." I said.

Then she hugged me tightly.

It was nice.

"Aww. I see hugging!" Beck said as he walked by with another load.

"Oh shut up." Jade smiled as he disappeared out the door.

I laughed.

"You ready to see Robbie?" She asked me.

"Yeah! I miss him. And his cooking."

She laughed. "You know I meant more his presence and stuff? Not food."

"I know. But he cooks good."

"That means you need to step up your game." Jade said to Beck, who must be behind me.

"No I don't. Robbie and I are different people last time I checked."

"Yeah, I'll say. The wrong person has the girlfriend!" She quipped.

"Hey now. I always say I'm lucky. And he got hosed by that chick."

"Huh?" I ask.

He never really said why he and that Megan girl broke up. Just that he was suddenly living at his parents.

"I know." Jade frowned, looking to Beck, who was in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I tugged on Jade's sleeve.

"Robbie got screwed over by that ex girlfriend of his." She scowled.

"He did?" I asked, as she started to the kitchen.

"Yeah! Because of Sydney too." Jade said.

"WHAT?!" I say.

"I don't understand what's confusing." Beck said.

"He…they broke up because of me?" I asked Jade.

_NOOOOOOOOO!_

Please, please, PLEASE don't be true.

"Well, you and the baby. But yeah." She said, turning to Beck. "You ready?"

"Just gotta grab my coat. Cat, you ready?"

I darted into the living room and put on my coat, mittens and scarf.

"Am now." I said as Beck was pulling on his jacket and Jade was putting on her boots.

Beck looked over and smiled.

"Well then let's go."

"So it's in the city?" I asked as Beck opened the door.

"Yep. In the Blake Theater." Jade replied, ducking out of the door.

I think she's driving.

The walk to the garage is really quiet, but thankfully it's all indoors.

It snowed the first night I was here. And it's been windy everyday.

_I don't know how Jade can live here._

Too cold. I'd stay in bed with all the covers all day.

I slipped into the back as Jade and Beck took the front.

"Uhm guys?" I asked as Jade started down.

"Yeah, what's up?" Beck smiled.

"Why didn't Robbie say I was the reason that he and Megan broke up?"

Beck bit his lip nervously.

"Probably because he doesn't want to worry you or make you feel guilty!"

"But…I'm his friend. I want him to tell me when something goes wrong!"

"That's not really going to plan I see." Beck said.

"Huh?"

"Jade told me you guys have been having some trouble."

_JADE!_

"What did you hear?" I ask Beck, making sure to give Jade the dirtiest look I can muster.

"Well—" He began, but Jade cut him off.

"You're treating him like shit! And that look won't make me go easier! I'm not like Robbie and you know it." She bit at me.

I scowled at her.

Beck looked a little nervous.

Then Jade continued. "Cat, one of the reasons I'm moving back is that you've done such a bad job with him that you won't have much help if he leaves, which is a foregone conclusion. So I'm coming to help."

"I haven't done bad. He's gone to that place he went last semester at Hollywood Arts." I defend myself.

"Because you've been drinking, got a boyfriend and keep lying to his face!" Jade snapped. "Tell me one reason he should stay! Just one!"

"…I need him. He's my friend."

Then Beck made a buzzer sound.

"Wrong!" Jade said. "The only reason he's still where he's at is the baby."

"Sydney." I correct her.

I want to get used to using her name.

"Whatever. He's there for her. Not for you. You've treated him so bad everytime I text him and talk to him about that it's plainly obvious he's back in safe mode."

"Safe mode?" I ask.

"That's what we called his behavior senior year. It's a defense mechanism." Beck answered.

"But why would he go to safe mode?"

"He went into this thinking he would get something out of it." Jade answered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe to be friends with you again, maybe it was love. I have no clue."

"I don't think it's love. After what happened last time with that and since he broke up with Megan so close to when he moved in I don't think he wants to love her."

_"Jesus Christ Cat…I'M IN YOUR HOUSE! Using your guest bed! If you disrespected me so much why even offer for me to come live with you? Do you love torturing me like this Cat? Huh? You do don't you! Just like at Hollywood Arts! You love torturing me! Jade TOLD me that she explained that I loved you, more than any of those damned boyfriends! She SWORE she told you! Well let me tell you this! I DO NOT LOVE YOU! This is not some attempt by me to cozy up into your pants, or some romantic fantasy. I. Am. Here. To. HELP. YOU."_

_"Robbi__—__"_

_"Stop it! I don't love you! I'm closer to hating you than loving you! As if it mattered anyway, you just want to get it on with Cameron! In fact, I do hate you! Ok? Just to make that clear! I've been miserable the whole time I've been with you, tiptoeing around your hair trigger hormones and putting up with your lies and your schedule and your drinking and your disregard for the most important thing here!"_

"He doesn't." I say quietly.

"Huh?" Beck looked confused.

"He yelled at her about two weeks ago. She got caught making out with her boyfriend by the doctor." Jade explained to him.

He froze for a moment, then bit his lip and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't get you." Beck said to himself.

"What? I'm just trying to do what's best."

Suddenly Jade stopped. "We're here. Cat, I'll meet you after I park."

"Ok." I said as Beck quickly hopped out.

Beck helped me out of the car and wrapped his arm around me as we walked inside.

I tried to think of a way to ask him why he doesn't understand what I'm doing but I couldn't.

I'm just trying to do what's best for the baby. And Cammie is quickly rounding into shape as a Robbie replacement.

If he's gonna go into this safe mode, then why should he get to be around my baby, after making me sad when I need him.

"I have my phone with me, so if you need me, text ok?" Beck asked, as we were next in line.

We've in totally different sections. I'm in the front, 4th row with Jade. He's standing in the back.

I nodded, the lady scanned our tickets and Beck disappeared.

_Get to your seat._

This is one thing I hate about being pregnant. I hate how people stare. It's nice how they smile, especially women.

_Wait…_

I think that's Robbie.

He's talking to a group of guys, in what looks like a serious conversation as some kind of hip hop song plays quietly over the PA

_He looks scary._

He looks dead serious as one of the guys is talking.

I look around and see that the whole section is looking at their group.

_It's like last time. All eyes on him._

But he didn't let that change him. He was as nice and humble as ever.

Quickly the group broke apart. Robbie watched as a guy started toward me.

I waved, but the guy went right by me.

_What?_

…

The guy's talking to a brunette. Dark jeans, dark jacket with something on her head.

Even from the back she looks hot.

I start waving at Robbie again, and he sees me!

But he doesn't wave back. He's got this look of determination on his face.

Then somebody came up for a autograph. He said something into their ear…

_Hold up._

Why are you walking away?!

ROBBIE!

_He signed last time._

"Hey. What's up." Jade said, slipping beside me.

"Two things. One, he didn't give that guy a autograph." I pointed at the guy.

Immediately one of Robbie's team members motioned for me spout my arm down. Violently.

"And some guy is talking to her." I gestured to the guy, still talking to the hot chick.

I looked to Jade.

"This isn't like last time is it?"

I shook my head.

"Something isn't right. It sounds like…"

Suddenly one of his team hopped on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and Gentleman….Mr. Robbie Shapiro."

Yay!

Robbie came out from behind the curtain and smiled at his friend while taking the mic.

_You can feel his confidence._

It's almost cocky. You know where he is. It's like he has a presense.

"Hello everyone. I'm Robbie Shapiro. Thank you for choosing to spend this freezing cold Thursday night inside where it's warm."

The room immediately laughed.

"Now, usually I start off with a little monologue. But I have to share something I saw a day or two ago. I was on the Subway going to GC, and on the train was this couple, and the woman was pregnant."

_Oh?_

"She asked why people were staring at her. The guy's reply?"

Jade barely shrugged, smiling.

"Because you're fatter than them."

The room erupted into laughter.

_WHAAAATTTTTT?!_

I sit there in like a trace as Jade looks over at me.

But Robbie started up again, a smile on his face.

"Next she asked when she'd start to feel normal again."

I saw Jade's eyes dart to me as I was starting to relax.

"Unfortunately the answer to that is when the kid moves out of the house."

Again, the room loves it. I let out an outraged gasp, and Jade grabbed onto my wrist.

I can't believe this.

_I'm not gonna stand up and yell at him…_

But he knows I'm here. He got Jade and I these tickets.

I'm sure he saw me earlier.

"You know, it's probably a good thing that most pregnant women are already with a guy. Because they can't have so many drinks to start talking to new guys."

More laughter.

I want to scream.

I shift in my seat and sink a little lower, below most people's heads.

I don't really pay attention the rest of the show. I only judge it by Jade's reaction. She looked mad enough to skin him after the beginning, but eventually he won her over and she was laughing too.

I didn't laugh all night.

Finally he thanked us for coming and left the stage.

_I'm in shock._

This was totally different than last time.

If this would have happened last time, I wouldn't have told him I was pregnant.

I can't believe he made those jokes.

He made worse ones. Like how life was a box of chocolates. It doesn't last long for fat people.

Right after he called me fat.

Thankfully Jade led me out, where Beck was waiting.

"She's mad." Jade told him before I can speak.

"What? Am I not supposed to be?" I asked her hotly as people went around us.

"No. He had to know you were there. I saw you try to get his attention. But he ignored you."

"This wasn't like last time." I stated the obvious.

"I have to say, his stage presense was impressive." Jade said.

I turned to lay into her, but Beck turned me to face him.

"Let's go eat. You'll feel better. And yeah, he did seem bigger than a small time comedian. He was carrying himself like a star. A corporation."

I don't like that.

"Where are we eating?" I asked.

"A little place just down the street. It's cozy, but no drinks for you." Jade said.

"I know that." I frowned.

"Please keep moving Cat." Beck ushered me forward.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. You have a right to be mad. But that was his stage, and he used it as a kind of statement." He said, looking at me sadly.

"He had to know we were there. He made eye contact with me at one point." Jade said as we got outside.

"He got you guys your tickets. He knew. But I think that was his way of telling Cat that enough was enough." Beck told Jade, looking at me briefly.

"But he's already done that!" I say.

"Maybe he wanted 500 people to beat the message home." Jade guessed.

"It was obviously a shot at Cat. Otherwise why make the preganant and fat jokes?" Beck said.

"For effect?" I ask.

"Well, those probably always get laughs. He did go away from them. Maybe it was a ice breaker." Jade said.

Beck shrugged and opened a door.

I went inside and immediately felt very warm.

"What is this place?" I asked Jade.

"It's fondue. You'll like it."

"Ok." I said as Beck talked to the host.

"You ok?" She asked me.

"I'm a little hurt, but I'm ok. It's his job."

"It's his job to get people to laugh. Not make fun of you."

"But they got laughs. You can't not make a joke because of one person." I said.

"Why are you defending him?" Jade asked as Beck started walking.

We followed to our table, within view of the bar.

_If I wasn't pregnant, I'd order something. Especially after what just happened._

Not gonna lie, it really hurts.

But I know I can't because of Sydney.

"So?" Why are you defending him?" Jade asked me.

"Because it's his job."

"Not to insult you." Beck said.

"Hey, is that the girl that Robbie's friend was talking to?" Jade got my attention, looking to the bar.

I look and it's the same girl looks wise. Her jeans aren't jeans. They're leggings. She took off her jacket and is eating something out of a little pot.

"I think so."

"You think he knows her?" Beck asked.

"I don't know." Jade said.

Then the waiter came up and got our drinks and explained what fondue is.

Apparently it's what that girl is having. A chessy sauce pot that you dip small bites of stuff into. Like meat, bread, vegtables, etc.

He left for a brief moment, then came back with drinks. Beck and Jade got normal drinks, I assume because they don't want me to feel left out.

Then Beck and Jade started going over the plan on Saturday. When Jade and I fly out, and Beck starts his drive back home.

He refused to let Jade do it alone, and it was either he did it alone, or he came with her.

Jade chose the lazy option. I remember when she did Beck smiled and said "That's my girl."

I'm a little nervous about going home. I've got to be around Robbie and his 'safe mode'.

And with the memory of tonight.

I end up staring off into space, looking at the door.

"Whatcha looking at Cat?" Beck asked behind me.

"Nothing."

"He's bothering you isn't he?" Jade asked.

I don't reply.

"I'm gonna tell him Cat. He deserves to get yelled at. He went too far.

Then suddenly, right in front me…the impossible happened.

"Guys." I said quietly.

_It's Robbie._

"Whoa." Beck said, and I heard him lean forward.

I felt Jade creep close to me.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

"No, let him sit next to his friend first." Beck said.

"How do you know he'll sit with her?" Jade countered.

Robbie took the menu from the host and started near the bar, where the girl is.

"He obviously knows her. Otherwise why would his friend talk to her?" Beck argued.

I can't look away from Robbie.

_No No No No NO!_

Don't sit next to her!

It'll be just one more thing. One more weapon against me.

"If he knew her why not go talk to her himself?" Jade said.

Robbie got close to the bar and tapped the girl on her far shoulder.

She turned and…

I heard Jade gasp. And felt all the air go out of me.

_Tori._

…

Tori.

That's the girl.

"Is that Tori?" Beck asked. I turned to see Jade with her hands over her mouth.

She silently nodded.

_That's why he is Splashface friends with her._

…

"Are you sure?" Beck asked.

"Yeah." I jumped in. "She lives in New York, looks just like her and accepted her Splashface request a few weeks ago?"

"Wait…Splashface?" Jade asked me as Beck leaned forward again.

"Yeah."

"But none of us except Andre stayed friends with her on there." Beck said.

"Apparently not."

I loked back to them just in time to her laughing to a joke of his.

He smiled confidently—

…

"What?" Jade said, voice a whisper.

They stopped kissing and he grabbed something and dipped it into the fondue.

I turn back around, not wanting to see anymore.

Beck looks speechless. Jade the same.

_What did I miss now?_

And what is making him kiss Tori?!


	30. Cold War

I bob my head along to a sing I've heard a few times, but don't know the words.

_I feel good._

The trip went great. Every stop was very fun and it was profitable.

The worst part was the long wait at the airport today.

_I miss Tori already._

She was fun every single day I was in NYC. We stayed at my room 3 of the 4 nights, with the exception being the first night, after we kissed.

Unfortunately I'm going into work later. I'm working every day this week at the Pear Store.

Cat…

She probably is going to be a little upset. But my anger got the best of me. It started in the hotel, Tori was flicking channels and I was writing some new material for their show. I came up with an entire monologue that, if I would have done it, Jade might have skinned me onstage.

I'll say this, it referenced a cow.

But I did get some other jokes that I used. And they worked well.

Seared in the back of my brain was Jade laughing at the end of the show.

I thought I saw Beck briefly in the back, but he was in LA. That was probably nerves.

With Tori two rows to the right of Jade and Cat, the powder keg was right there, prime to explode.

Thankfully Tori listened to me and didn't try to talk to them. Especially Cat. I didn't mention she was pregnant, and she's just as harsh as Jade is on her disappearance.

Me? It makes sense now. Maybe it's because I have a bias, but she didn't seem to have any ill will.

I hope she tried to contact Andre. Even this morning she cried whenever I talked about that idea.

_She's got to accept that somebody might be mad, but she can't listen to them._

She's trained to listen to everything. That's her nature. It's like making me an asshole, which I'm sure Cat thought Thursday. But I got pushed too far with this baby.

But it's possible, again, look at me. She can block out the hate and focus.

Coming back today is a really good deal. Looking at the calendar it's January 20. A month until my 20th birthday.

My gift will probably be Cat having the baby, allowing me to get on with my life.

I wish I could get to know her, or spend some time with her. But she posted pictures of her and Cameron to Splashface yesterday.

Her fans went nuts over speculation that Cameron is the father. Cat never said so on her interviews.

I hit a left turn and pull into a parking spot.

She did good on her interviews. It was her first time on live TV, and she always seemed in control. It was strange to see her on TV, but it shows how simple the world is in that sense.

Schedule a time with a show, make the flight, wake up that morning and get on TV. No magic, just a background check and you're good.

I heave my three bags out of my truck, placing one of the duffels on top of my roller and start towards the lobby door.

"Mr. Robbie." The guy behind the desk waved.

I waved back, poking the up button.

It takes a moment, but I start up to Cat's floor.

_Hopefully she'll be in a good mood._

It was definitely a good thing to be with somebody else for a couple of days. Being around everything that is Cat wore me down, and those 4 days with Tori gave me new life.

Can't wait to wrap this pregnancy with a bang.

_That reminds me, I need to talk to my boss at work and tell him that I'm going to need to be at the hospital when it all goes down._

I pull out my keys, and finger thru each one before finding Cat's key.

But the door swung open before I could unlock it.

"Hey! Welcome home!"

"Jade?" I say, not quite believing my eyes.

"Yeah, hi!" She said perkily.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"Nope. Moved back."

"What?! Why?" I yelp.

"Well, I'm tired of not getting anywhere, of being cold and have had enough of you being an asshole."

_Really?_

"I can't even get in the door before you've called me an asshole?" I ask, patience immediately gone.

"Please come in!" She gestured for me to come in.

As I walk in I hear "Jade? Who is that?"

"It's me Cat!" I reply before Jade.

"Robbie!" I hear her squeal, then frantic footsteps.

Next thing I know she's crashing into me for a hug.

"Hi. How'd it go?" She asked.

"Good. I saw your interview on 'Nice Sunrise America.'" I smiled at her.

"You saw me on NSA?" She smiled.

"I did."

She didn't seem to know what to do with herself.

"Hey, what are you doing after this?" Cat asked me, as I glanced over to see Jade scowling at me.

_Moved?_

"Yeah, umm…I have to go to work. I got held up in the Dallas airport otherwise I would have been here 2 hours ago. Sorry." I said as her shoulders sagged.

"It's not your fault."

Then Jade popped in. "I'll tell you what's your fault."

"Oh really Jade? What's my fault?" I snap at her.

Cat instantly seemed to shrink away.

"Those jokes Thursday night! Would you care to explain them?"

Before I got to reply, Beck came out of the kitchen.

"Easy Jade. Yelling isn't gonna solve anything."

"I'd like to think it will!" Was her reply.

I waved at Beck, who smiled in return. "I did my routine. I did what I did every stop." I said, lying my ass off.

I admit my anger got in the way.

_I'll talk to Cat about it later._

"Really? You make bad pregnancy jokes at every stop."  
"It's nothing personal. That's part of my act. All the women in the room can be a harsh audienc,e so it's how I win them over sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Her eyes narrowed?

"Yeah, I have different ways of winning over the room."

"Then why for the love of god did you choose pregnancy jokes?!" She snapped.

"Because, I thought Cat knew that those weren't directed at her!" I say, turning to see her looking upset.

Behind me Beck replied, "Well she didn't."

The closer I go to her, the closer she seemed to tears.

"Hey, I didn't mean it to you. Promise. I thought you'd take it differently." I said, as she hugged me softly.

"Maybe next time don't think that. Because it hurt."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

She made some noise into my shoulder, but Jade ruined the moment.

"That's cute and all, but we're not done."

"Jade, if she forgives me then I think we are." I say, turning around to beck smiling, hopefully at Cat and I hugging.

"No, we're changing subject. Would you like to take a guess what that subject is?"

Cat suddenly wriggled out of my arms and looked upset.

"Uhh…no."

"I'll give you a hint. She sings." Jade said as Cat gave me a half dirty look?

_What is going on?_

"Can you just tell me?" I snap.

"Yeah. Tori Vega."

_Tori likes the Vega._

"Ok. What about her?"

"You saw her."

"Yeah, she came to you guys' show. She was near you. I thought you might say hi."

_I was hoping you wouldn't._

"Stop lying Robbie. We saw you after the show."

"A lot of people did Jade. And why do you sound jealous?"

"She left us! She didn't say she was leaving and broke Andre's heart! And you go to New York and start kissing up his girl!"

_They saw us?!_

"Where'd you see us?" I asked.

"The Smelting Pot. We were at a table, Cat saw you come in, you surprised her and then kissed."

…

"Again, why do you sound jealous?"

"She's not jealous!" Cat yelled.

"Sounds like it to me." I say.

"Why'd you do it?" Beck asked me.

"Does it matter? I met her for dinner."

"It seemed like you saw her before that." Jade said.

"I did. She bought her way into my first show to surprise me."

"So?" Cat snapped.

"So, it was a nice gesture. And I heard her reasoning for leaving."

"Give it to us." Beck said strongly.

"Please?"

"Dude." He said as Jade scowled.

"Fine. I'm not public enemy number one ok? She said it was in the works, and that she couldn't think of a way to tell us. She did what you did basically Jade, except she didn't tell us."

"What about Andre?" Cat asked, voice betraying her curiosity.

"He still texts her. I think that's why he's never dating anyone."

"He's hung up on her." Beck sighed, looking really sad.

"That's really sad." Cat said, stating the obvious. I play along and nod.

"But she still left." Jade said.

"And Tori feels terrible! She broke down when she told me! It's killing her! She thought we hated her!"

"I do hate her!" Cat and Jade say.

"Well I don't. And that's your problem."

"Yeah, bet those kisses bribed you." I heard Cat say quietly behind me.

I'm so shocked I turn around to face her.

"Excuse me?" I say, turning around and crossing my arms.

She is visibly alarmed by my reaction. And looked too nervous to reply.

"What'd she say?" Jade asked me.

"She thinks I like Tori." I say, not looking up from Cat. "Why do you care Ms. Blake?"

"Hey!" Beck and Jade say, as Jade came to her side.

Cat's wall seemed to crumble as Jade pulled her into a hug.

"What are you thinking Robbie? Stop being an asshole!"

"Fine, sorry. I just want to be happy. I'm not with Tori, I just saw a friend. I don't think I did anything wrong."

"What about the jokes?" Jade snapped.

"I think that's between me and her. And I have to go to work." I say, giving her one last glare as Cat sobbed into her shoulder.

I put my bags in my room, hearing Beck and Jade try to comfort her, and then leave as silently as possible.


	31. Crash

_This is Strickerson._

If this isn't the right turn to get to this freaking place I might commit a murder.

I asked Andre for his address, and he gave it to me.

Now I can't find it!

I swear I've made 5000 wrong turns, and Andre texted me saying that people get lost all the time.

Probably not this bad.

I don't come down to South LA much. It's where USC is, and I've been avoiding it for understandable reasons.

"Yes!" I yell out, finally seeing the green house Andre both described as "Hideous" and "The reason he even moved into the neighborhood."

Which makes no sense.

But I manage to make my way to the Brick house with the garage and park in the extra space in the driveway.

I hop out of my car to see Andre coming towards me.

"You made it!" He laughed.

"Yeah, only after a few wrong turns." I joked. "Why'd you come out?"

"Well, I'm hungry and forgot to mention that on text. You mind if we go eat?"

"Let's go eat." I said, causing him to smile and moving back to my car.

I'm hungry too.

"No no. We're going in more style than your car man."

"Style?" I asked.

He pressed a button on his keychain and the garage door began to rise.

"Whaaattt…?" I managed to get out.

He laughed.

It's a sports car.

_It looks Italian._

"What is this?"

"It's called Pagani Zonda Cique."

"Well, I don't know what that means but oh my gosh…"

"You don't want to know the price. It'll make you feel bad. Just get in"

"Fine. How many digits?"

Then I'll know if we're talking about Hundreds of thousands…or more.

I hopped in and closed my door, and beside me Andre did the same.

"Seven."

"Oh my god…" I gasp.

"I'm doing well." He said, pressing the ignition.

"I'll say! How well is the question?"

"Well, you saw the neighborhood around me. It's a nice neighborhood around here right?"

"Very nice."

"And I bought my house." He smiled.

"Jesus! Andre!" I say.

"Thank you, the game has been good, that's why I'm always working." He smiled.

"I'd always be working too if I made that kind of money!"

"No you wouldn't." He smiled.

…

"You're probably right. Where we going to eat?" I asked.

"Italian place. And I'm buying before you say anything." He said.

"I was going to make you buy." I joke, causing both of us to laugh.

"Good. How's Cat?"

"She's ok. No real pain. I can't really tell you more than that."

"Why?" He glanced at me, turning on his turn signal.

"I don't know any more. I've been working. Did you hear Jade moved back?"

"What? Moved back here?" He looked shocked.

"Yep. Did it right after Cat's media tour."

"Why?"

"Guess she wanted to come back for the baby."

"And maybe you and Cat." He said, parking.

"What do you mean?" I quickly ask, not sure what he knows.

"Well I heard from Jade before Christmas that you and her were having issues. Her lying and you not caring."

"I care. It's just I know where this ends. Her boyfriend is going to take my place shortly after the baby is born and I am going to end up next to you on the sidelines."

"Question is, do you want to be on the sidelines?" He asked as the hostess grabbed two menus.

"It doesn't matter. The boyfriend out flanked me regardless."

"Ok. But just say her boyfriend just poofed." He snapped his fingers as he sat down. "Would you stay?"

"Yeah, for the baby."

"Not for Cat." He said.

"No, all she does is lie. This wouldn't be as bad if she just said "Oh, hey Robbie. I have a boyfriend that fades in and out of the picture."

"Fades in and out?"

"I haven't seen him in over a month." I said.

The waitress introduced herself and asked for our drinks. I got water, Andre got lemonade.

"Maybe she's keeping you guys apart."

I shrugged.

"Did you tell her you don't like him?" He asked.

"No, but she knows."

"I think you can win her over still." He said.

…

"I don't like her. Not like that." I said firmly.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"For the baby!" I said exasperated.

This conversation always ends up as a game of 20 questions.

"You seem a lot more sensible than what Cat and Jade told me."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I talked to them two or three days ago. Jade didn't mention she moved back."

"Ok. Whatever. But that's not why I need to talk to you." I said quickly.

Tori.

_Hopefully he doesn't like stab me or something._

Again, the waitress has great timing. Andre ordered the Chicken pesto. I get the steak and pasta.

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Well…I was in New York about a week ago."

"Ok."

"And I saw Tori."

"Cool! How is she?" He immediately asked.

"She's good."

"Ok. Then why are you bringing this up."

"I did some stuff I probably shouldn't have."

"Why?"

"I…uhh…am frustrated with Cat. And did stuff with Tori."

"You know Jade and Cat told me this right?"

…

"WHAT?!" I yell, then I immediately regret it.

"Sorry." I apologize to the people around us, glaring at me.

"The girls told me that they saw you with her, and that you kissed her. From what it sounds like the two of you spent a lot of time together." He said calmly.

"You already knew?" I ask, not believing it.

He nodded, then sipped his lemonade.

"She did it again."

"Who?"

"Cat!" I say heatedly. "She always does shit like this! Just like her boyfriend." I spit out.

"I know. I was there remember?" He smirked.

"Yeah. Hey, I came to tell you and be a bro. I don't want anything from Tori." I said truthfully.

"Thanks man. I appreciate the thought. They seemed hung up on the thought of you as an item."

"Them?" I asked.

Both of them?

"Both girls. Sorry. Cat seemed kind of frantic about it, but she's just afraid you're going to leave her."

"She's not too far off there." I say quietly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." He smirked at me.

"I'm almost ready to go already."

"What do you mean?" He asked, suddenly looking serious.

"I've already boxed up a lot of stuff. I've been careful to make sure that Cat won't notice, but I'd say I'm about 70% ready to go, and have three places lined up." I said.

"Three?" He looked shocked.

"Yeah. In case the others don't work out."

He still looked shocked.

"So its over then?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"So basically this is over. When Cat has the baby you move out, allowing this fadey boyfriend to swoop in and be daddy?"

"The part about me, yeah."

"What about her?" He pressed.

"You never know with Cat Valentine. You know this as well as I do."

"True, but why so soon?"

"Saves me money." I spit out acidically.

"Money…but Cat isn't making you pay her." He said.

"Yeah she is. She demanded rent money about 3 months ago, and it's been $950 a month."

"What about the places you've been looking at?"

"Either $50 over or under Cat's price."

He seemed impressed.

"Wow. Seems like it was yesterday she told us she was pregnant. Now she has a name, and it'll be coming soon."

"Any time now. And did you say she has a name?" I asked.

"Yeah. She didn't tell you?"

"Guess not. Again, I'm only living with her." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. It's Sydney Jade Valentine."

_Sydney Jade Valentine._

"Nice name. Sydney." I mused.

"Sweet name."

"Something she would come up with. Wonder when she came up with it." I said, just as the waitress arrived with our food.

We dug in and were quiet for a minute or two.

"Wonder why she didn't tell you. It's big to have come up with a name."

"Hey, trying not to think about that." I said wearily.

He raised his hands as if to say 'Don't blame me!'.

"That was one of my sticking points. No name."

"Now what do you have left? Tori, boyfriend, baby?" He asked.

"Lying, the whole past at school thing, her yelling at me…dude I'm just done."

He looked disappointed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I've fought the good fight. I took on the battle no one wanted to fight. Dealing with Cat while she was pregnant. And it cost me my happiness, the last 6 months, a lot of money and the best relationship I've ever had. And what did I get out of it?" I asked him.

…

Silence.

"I rest my case. Can we stop talking about it?" I asked, taking a huge bite of pasta.

"Sure. But I have two questions."

"Ok."

"Do you have a thing for Tori?"

_Right to the heavy stuff._

"No…it was more of a work off stress thing than anything else. I know that's not good but I'm not lying either." I say.

"Ok. Then what'd you guys do?"

…

"Uhh…what do you mean?"

"What did you do? Did it stop at kissing or did it go further?"

"Uhh…further."

"How much further?"

_He's really going to murder me._

"As much further as you can go?" I cringed.

…

"So you slept with her." He stated calmly.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"And had sex with her."

"Didn't you just ask that?" I asked back.

He replied with a seldom used glare.

"Yeah."

"And you swear that it was a stress thing from the Cat experience?"

"Yes. I don't want Tori." I said firmy.

"Good. So I don't have to kill you." He joked.

"Whew. I was worried." I joked back, getting him to smile.

I don't have to ask the question.

_He still likes her._

At this point I'd have to say he loves her.

And she's all the way in New York.

We made small talk the rest of the lunch, mainly over his music and the baby preparations. I told him that Cat and Jade saw the doctor a day or two after I got back, and have been doing all sorts of seminars for baby watch 2013, which got him to laugh and say Jade always was a woman of action.

_Vegas needs a over under of how long Jade waits to get pregnant._

My personal over under, after the baby is born is 3 months.

We're going to get melt in a puddle Jade.

Which will be fun.

The whole drive home I visualized Cat and Jade obsessing over baby stuff.

_They'll be fine._

And Cat has Cameron.

Jade has Beck.

_Sydney will be fine._

I open the door and quietly shut it behind me.

"Robbie?" Cat called out.

"Here!" I walk towards the living room, where her voice is coming from.

OH MY GOD!

"CAT!" I yelp.

She stops in the middle of another bite of her banana. "What?"

"You're surrounded by bananas!"

…

"So? Is this your way of calling me fat? Because bananas are actually healthy!" She smiled, taking a big bite.

She's literally surrounded by bananas or peels.

"No…but you hate bananas!"

"I know. But I started craving them. So Jade bought me some. And I bought more."

"I…I see that."

The amount of bananas in the house is staggering.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing. Got a text from Andre asking how little Sydney is doing." I state simply.

Her gaze returned to the TV, which was on the food channel.

"That's nice. She's not here yet though." Was her reply.

I roll my eyes and start towards my room.

_She's checked out._

"I'm gonna go—"

"AAAHHH!" She suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What? Everything ok?" I ask, dashing to her side.  
"Sydney! I didn't get to tell you yet!" She looked horrified, latching onto my arm.

I just get up. "Yeah."

"Robbie!"

"I'm taking a nap."

_I'm packing more stuff._

"But Robbie! I know you're mad!"

"Good! I couldn't even be told the baby's name on time Cat. Not that it's important or anything."

"I'm sorry!" She wailed, trailing behind me, still holding onto my arm.

"Look Cat, I've heard sorry too much. We're into the late 30's in weeks. It's too late to be asking 'Why am I here.'. But keeping me out of the loop on everything is ridiculous." I snap.

"I wanted to tell you in person! You've been gone so much at work that—"

"You couldn't even send a text?" I end that excuse.

"But the name is so much more important than to tell you by text!"

"Then tell me if it's so important!" I snap.

She is still clinging to my arm like it's a matter of life or death.

"I tried!"

I spin around, pulling my arm out of her grip and plant myself in the doorway.

"I'm taking a nap."

"Why don't you see Robbie? I'm trying! All I want is to tell you!"

I roll my eyes.

Then the Cat bomb exploded.

"Fine! You know what? Take your stupid nap! Like I care! All I want is to try and make you happy Robbie! I just want a chance! ONE CHANCE! One shot to grab you back from this cliff you dove off of! I needed you Robbie! I needed you here this whole time because something catastrophic might happen at any given moment and you're the ONLY guy I want to help me! BUT NO! YOU CHECKED OUT!"

I keep standing here, waiting for her to wear herself out.

"THAT'S ALL YOU DO! CHECK OUT WHEN THE GOING GETS TOUGH YOU COWARD! IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME THEN YOU WOULD HAVE FOUGHT FOR ME BACK AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS! BUT NOOOO! YOU CHECKED OUT AND TOOK YOUR STUPID REVENGE WITH THAT SLUT! AND THIS TIME, WHEN I MESSED UP AND FOUND SOMEBODY WHO MAKES ME HAPPY, YOU GO AND DESERT ME AND THE BABY!"

"So what you stayed! You still checked out! Who needs you? You and your STUPID TOUR, YOUR STUPID JOKES, AND YOUR STUPID YOU! NOBODY WANTS YOU! I DON'T! YOU CAN LEAVE NOW FOR ALL I CARE! BECAUSE YOU CLEARLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!"

I slip behind the doorway.

"I'm taking a nap." I say calmly, even though my heart is pounding.

_And there it is._

The truth.

I knew I was only a babysitter.

I begin to shut the door, and she for whatever reason kicked it, somehow damaging it and making the outside break in.

Then just like that, her look went from deranged, screaming Cat to well…

Cat.

As soon as I get the door halfway shut, she starts pushing against me. And panicking.

"Robbie! Don't! Please! It's the hormones!"

"Cat, just move." I say flatly.

_Now I'm checked out._

"ROBBIE! Come on! Don't do this! Let me say sorry PLEASE!"

I pushed a little harder and the door pushed her back.

"I shouldn't have yelled!"

Almost closed.

"Robbie!" A sob invaded her voice.

Finally with a dull thud, I got the door closed and quickly locked it.

"Come on! Let me in Robbie!"

I stand back from the door, thinking she's gonna start kicking.

"Come on Robbie!" She said, clearly starting to cry. "Let me in!"

…

"Don't do this Robbie! Don't check out on me! I need you!"

_Whatever._

"I'm going to believe your yelling instead of that crap Cat." I say derisively. "Stop lying!"

She quickly started sobbing. "ROBBIE! Come ON!"

…

"It was the hormones! You know I need you! I don't want you to leave!"

…

"It…it…I'M SORRY!" She wailed, then sunk against the door.

"DON'T DO THIS! COME ON!"

Now her sobs were noticeable, even when she was talking.

"At least come out Robbie! Give me a chance PLEASE! I need you!"

"Come back Robbie! COME BACK!"

"Robbie!"

Her fist hit the door, and now she wasn't controlling her breathing.

"Robbie!"

…

"ROBBIE!"

"Come on!"

I walk over to my bed and collapse.

"Robbie!"

"I NEED YO..OO…OUUUU!"


	32. Equilibrium

"_ROBBIE!"_

"_Let me in!"_

"_PLEASE!"_

I shake my head and focus on the frantic movement in the store.

Her voice keeps bouncing around in my head.

I don't think she told Jade, because she would have came and killed me.

It lasted for about an hour before Cat retreated to her room and didn't come out. I ordered her dinner and texted her that it was waiting for her.

She texted thank you.

Things have been ok, but she's been very nervous around me in the little interaction we've had.

It's been about a week, and we've watched a movie on TV, ate together twice and saw each other as one of us was leaving three or four times.

She's been with Cameron and Jade. I've been working. Have to pay for my new place somehow, and a steady source of income will help.

_I put the rent money where I always do when I don't hand it to her. _

On her bedside table, with her phone charger on top so she won't miss it.

Suddenly I feel a yawn coming on and get my hand up fast enough to disguise it as clearing my throat.

Even though I don't know why I'd need to hide me clearing my throat.

_Oh well, Dave hates us showing any sign of weakness._

Like being human. Or tired.

Just happy, cheery sales people that love their job. People that, when we get on break talk about how to spike his daily root beer.

_And he wonders why he's fat._

I'd love to chain him to a treadmill and have him run until he's skinny. Then put it up on Splashface on a loop.

I laugh aloud as the visual pops in my head.

A family comes in, and I start to them.

"No laughy." My coworker Jessica jokes, sidling over.

We get paid more if we help more people.

I begin to retort but suddenly my phone starts buzzing.

Buzzing means a call.

I set text to silent.

Jessica looks at me as I pull it out of my pocket.

_Jade._

"Jade? That your pregnant girlfriend?" She asked.

"No. Her friend is the pregnant one." I say, tapping accept the call and putting it up to my ear.

A burst of noise flies into my ear and I jump out of my skin.

"Robbie?" Jade's voice asked, sounding frantic.

"Yeah, what's all that noise in the background?" I ask quietly, as Jessica glanced at me.

"I'm at Amhurst. Cat's having the baby."

…

I freeze.

"Say that again?" I say quietly.

"I couldn't call earlier, I had to drive Cat here. The baby is coming right now. Hurry up if you want to be here for the show. I gotta go be there for her."

Then she hung up.

_Cat's having the baby._

OH MY GOD.

"What?" Jessica asked me, stopping about 5 feet from the family.

I told Dave, who grudgingly said that I could go if I was here when Cat went into labor.

"I gotta go." I gasp out, still reeling.

OH MY GOD!

"Then GO!" She grabbed me and pushed me to the door.

I nearly stumbled into the family, but dodged them, apologized and started to the door.

"Don't mind him. His wife's just having a baby…" I heard her cover for me, as I got out of sight.

Then I busted into a dead sprint.

_I gotta be there._

Thank god Cat was with Jade. Or she called. But either way, there better not be any traffic.

I can't miss this. For all the stuff that's gone on, I can't be late for the birth.

I run all the way to my car, drop my keys, somehow unlocking the car in the process and back out faster than I'm comfortable.

_I'm like 10 minutes away._

I can do this.

Jade let me know as soon as she could.

Now it's on me to haul ass to get there.

Luckily the service road to hop on the highway is pretty empty, and I'm going 85 before I know it.

I'm fidgeting in my seat as I consider hitting 90. But if I got pulled over then that'd be the end of it.

_I suppose I'd have a good excuse._

Maybe he'd let me go.

_Not worth the risk._

I stay with the traffic at 85, slowly signaling over as we get closer and closer to the exit.

_I can see the hospital._

This is one of the last night that it'll be dark at this time. It's around 8 right now.

"Dammit!" I swat the steering wheel.

The exit is backed up.

I slide into cue and bounce around in my seat as what feel like an eternity passes.

"COME ON!" I yell.

Can't be late.

Can't be late.

Can't be late.

Finally we advance to the part where I can get over to the left turn lane and I dart over, not even signaling and luckily make the light.

I drive around for about a minute, see a sign labeled 'Delivery' and park as close as I can.

Then I shockingly sprint to the front desk.

"Whoa. Easy boy. What are you running for?" She said condescendingly.

"My girlfriend… having her baby." I say to her.

I have to lie, otherwise they might not let me in.

"Ok. First off, no running in this hospital. There are thousands of ill and crippled people here, and your measly girlfriend is the least of my concerns. I won't have you plow into a paitient."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to—" I begin, but she cut me off.

"Catch your breath, then talk. Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

"I…" I begin, but take a deep breath.

CAT'S HAVING HER BABY RIGHT NOW!

_I don't have time to catch my breath!_

I tap my foot as I take 3 or 4 measured breaths, slowing my heart rate considerably.

_You bitch!_

In…Out.

In…Out.

"Ok. The waiting area outside delivery is to the left. There are signs on the ceilings, so you cannot possibly miss it. If you run I will have you kicked out of this hospital by police and by force. Am I clear?" She sneered.

"Crystal clear ma'am. What's your name?" I ask, sweetness hiding the poison in my voice.

"Barbara."

"Full name?"

"Roberts."

"Thanks Mrs. Roberts. I appreciate your help." I say simply, then walk to my left towards the hall.

"Don't run!"

"I'm walking." I reply calmly.

_That chick WILL get fired._

Hope you like the unemployment line Barbara Roberts. Lady at the Delivery desk at…

_What time is it?_

9:01 on February 6th.

_14 days until my birthday._

Today is Sydney's.

Whoa.

_That's surreal._

I follow the signs until I see Beck outside a door.

"There you are!" He said, jumping and coming towards me.

"Traffic, the desk lady, I'm sorry. Did Jade call you?" I ask.

"Yeah. The desk lady got you too?" He asked me, opening the door.

"Yeah. Made me wait as I caught my breath. Did she do that to you?" I ask, entering the completely white hallway.

"Exact same thing. Lectured, made me late…"

"I'm late?" I ask.

"Yeah. Jade told me that once she called you it wasn't 5 minutes later. And since there wasn't a father present, just her, she got the baby briefly."

"Ok."

"But she got kicked out of the room and the y wanted to test the baby. Make sure everything is ok."

"So I'm late." I repeat.

Dang it.

"Yeah. We didn't have a chance. She wasn't patient at all. Jade said she just came."

"At least she cooperated." I said, following him as he turned to a longer hallway. "Have you seen Cat?"

"No. Haven't seen anything. I saw Jade for like 5 seconds, but things seemed kind of chaotic. And Jade was waiting for you. That's how I'm getting in."

"Ok." I said as he pushed open a door, revealing Jade talking to a doctor.

But just as we got within 15 feet, he walked away, thru some swinging doors farther from us.

"Jade." Beck said.

She turned and smiled.

_With the baby in her arms._

…

She's…

Small.

"Hey." She grinned.

I heard Beck start talking, but I couldn't look away from the baby.

She's wrapped in a white blanket, with two tiny fingers poking out.

She's also got a little brown hair on her head.

_Brown._

Must be Cat's natural color.

I've only seen her with red hair. Somehow I think I knew that from school or something.

Eyes closed, not moving at all.

_I remember reading that babies that aren't moving are paying attention to their surroundings and learning. When they're moving they aren't listening. _

Babies can't multitask. That is, they can't focus and move yet.

That supposedly comes in around the 3 month mark.

But back to the baby. You can't see anything else.

_She's so small!_

"Robbie." Jade said suddenly, causing me to look up and see both Jade and Beck smiling.

"Yeah?" I ask foggily.

"The evil desk lady held you up too?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was late."

"Don't worry about it. Beck said he told you she didn't wait."

"Yeah." I said, chancing another glance at the baby.

"What are we waiting on?" Beck asked Jade.

"Yeah, why is she with us and not Cat?" I added on.

"I don't know. I was basically kicked out, told to wait here as they checked out Sydney, they gave her to me, left, then some doctor came and said Dr. Phillips would be here shortly. That's when you came. Just now."

"Dr. Phillips?" I asked. "Why?"

"He told Cat to come to Amhurst last week when we saw him."

"You were there right?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. So we came and Dr. Phillips wanted to do a C Section, but Cat refused. Flat out refused."

"Why C section?" I asked.

Jade shrugged as much as she could, holding the baby and all. "I heard him tell one of the nurses something about 'High Risk' and hemorrhaging."

"Hemorrhaging?" I yelp.

That's bad.

"I don't know. She seemed fine to me." Jade said to me.

"But you haven't seen her?" Beck reinforced.

"No. And I don't like it." She said.

"What about the baby?" I changed topics.

"Oh, Sydney's great. Hasn't moved or anything since I got her."

"Is that bad?" Beck asked.

"No." Jade and I said simultaneously.

She looked to me and smiled. "You did your research."

"Of course."

"You wanna hold her?" She relied.

"What?"

She smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I…uhh…sure…I don't know…how." I admit.

You can't look that up.

"Oh, that's easy. Support her neck, that's the important one and put your hand on her side so she doesn't fall."

Then she just handed me the baby.

I did as she said as fast as I could, and next thing I knew I had a baby in my arms.

"You look awkward dude." Beck joked.

Jade swatted his arm as I lanced up from Sydney to look at him.

"Of course I am. I'm like a hundred times bigger than she is. Has she done anything?" I asked Jade.

"No. The doctors told me to tell them if she opened her eyes. She was squirmy when she came out but since they handed her to me, she hasn't done anything."

"Did Cat get to hold her?"

"For like a half second before more stuff came out of her. That's when they made me leave."

I adjusted my hold on her.

"Ooh! Forgot!" Jade said suddenly, pulling out a binkie. "They told me to put it in her mouth so that when she's hungry she'll be ready to have formula."

"Cat didn't want to breastfeed?" Beck asked.

"Doctor didn't give her the choice. Said the alcohol experience might have contaminated her."

"But that was three months ago." I say quietly, looking to Sydney.

_She's fine._

Thank god she's fine. Nothing wrong. 10 fingers, 10 toes, no openings…

_She's perfect._

"Apparently it lasts longer than that." Beck said.

Then we all went quiet as Beck came to look at her.

"She's cute."

Jade piped up. "I see Cat."

"I don't know…do we have a picture of dad?" Beck asked, looking at me.

"Never showed me." I reply.

"I have her phone, I'll check." Jade said.

Then we went quiet. Beck went back to looking at her.

She's cute. Face is still crumpled, but she looks perfectly normal.

"Hmmm…" I subconsciously hummed.

Suddenly, Sydney turned her head to my chest.

My jaw dropped.

"Did you see that?" Beck asked me.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Robbie hummed and Sydney turned over to get closer."

"Aww…" Jade smiled.

"You want to hold her?" I asked Beck.

He lit up. "Sure!"

I handed her to him, then realizing how tense my arms were.

It hurt to put them down.

_Must be some kind of reflex._

Beck was smiling and lifted one of the exposed fingers. She quickly started squirming.

"Ooh. Easy." Beck said softly.

But she ignored him.

"MMM…MMMMM!" She…said, mouth firmly closed.

Jade looked over just as the bundle moved out.

_She wants away from Beck._

I step forward and immediately snatch her back. "Easy…"

Beck seemed embarrassed for a second, but then said "I don't think she liked me."

I started humming, and quickly Sydney was silent again.

"What'd you do?" Jade asked as I kept humming.

"Easy sweetheart…it's okay…"

"I just lifted a finger."

Jade looked confused. "Maybe she doesn't like being messed with."

"Sorry." Beck said sheepishly.

Sydney started breathing heavy again, and seemed to relax into my arms, putting her head where it was touching my chest.

"It's fine." I smiled, just as the doors in front of us swung open.

_Dr. Morgan…_

"Robbie!" He beamed, as Beck and Jade jumped aside.

"Hi." I smiled, as Dr Morgan approached and looked at her.

"I see you took charge of the situation." He said.

"Uhh…no. Jade just handed her to me."

He nodded, then looked to Beck. "And you are?"

"Jade's boyfriend. Beck Oliver."

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Phillips shook his hand, then standing between he and Jade and opposite me.

"Likewise." Beck said.

"How'd it go?" Jade asked.

He suddenly looked quite old, and ran his hand thru his hair. "What part?"

"Delivery. Everything." Jade said, kind of forcefully.

"Well delivery went wonderfully. She was fine, is fine, excuse me." He clarified. "Hearing checks out, reflexes are fine. Has she opened her eyes?" He asked me.

"No." Jade and I answer.

"Hmm."

"Where's Cat?" Beck asked.

_Yeah, I want to hand over her daughter to her so she can see her._

"Uh…that's a story."

"Ok..." Jade said.

"Where to start…ok. You know when I told Cat I wanted to do C section, and when we made you leave?"

"Yeah." Jade frowned.

"There was a reason for that. Cat was a high risk pregnancy because of the fact she was so small. Something like 5'3, not even 100 pounds. And the baby, and all that weight made it so that usually we always do C Section, to ensure mother and child's survival."

"She said no." Beck said.

"Exactly."

"Is something wrong?" I asked suddenly.

My heart suddenly raced.

"Yeah. She's in a coma." He said solemnly.

…

…

_Coma?_

"A coma?" Jade said weakly.

"Yeah. Her body was so tense, and with the natural birth and it being a stressful pregnancy to say the least, she took a turn."

"Is she…" Beck began, but trailed off.

_NO._

"No. She's alive. But she lost a considerable amount of blood, and it almost gave her a stroke. But we managed to stop it."

"When'd this happen?" Jade got out.

"Right after you left. I knew the moment she started expelling stuff that something was wrong. I didn't want you to see what was coming. I'm sorry for making you leave." He said, looking genuine.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"We're getting into a room in the ICU now. But there's no point in seeing her. She is unresponsive, hence the coma."

"When will she come around?" Beck asked.

"Should be a few days. I sort of sent her body into safe mode by stopping the stroke. It was a massive amount of blood."

"But she'll live?" Jade asked, sounding horrified.

"Yeah."

"Will she be ok?" I asked.

"We'll see. She should be, but with the amount of blood loss, you never take anything for granted."

I look down to Sydney and instinctively hug her lightly.

"It's gonna be ok." I say, then kissing her tiny cheek.

When I looked up Beck was smiling, and Dr. Phillips was looking at Jade.

Jade was looking at me.

"Do you know if she had a will? Or any extended fam—"

"Look!" Jade said suddenly, pointing at Sydney.

I look down to see her staring at me.

_With huge brown eyes._

"Hey! Eyes!" Dr. Phillips smiled, then came over.

I didn't look up from her.

"Hi." I smiled at her.

She just stared.

"Should her eyes be that big right away?" Beck asked.

"It's not unusual. Robbie has been around since she started hearing things. She clearly was tired of the dark." He joked.

She half blinked, then her eyes focused back in on me.

"She's looking at you like you're some kind of god." Beck joked.

"She thinks Robbie's her dad."

_Oh crap._

I bite my lip and look to Jade, who looks concerned.

"But I'm not." I say.

Dr. Phillips ignored me. "Do you know if she has a will or extended family?"

Jade jumped in. "No close family. And I don't know about a will. Don't know why she would have one."

"I asked her to make one. Can you check her computer?" He asked Jade.

She nodded.

"Robbie, I know you don't want to let her go, so can you walk her to the nursery. Do you know how to feed her?"

"No." I said, then felt immediately embarrassed.

"They can teach you."

I look down to Sydney, and her eyes are closed again.

"Aww. No more eyes?" I joke, getting everyone to laugh.

"Guess not." Beck said.

"Ok. I'll walk her down." I say.

"I'll check her computer at home." Jade said.

"I don't know what I'll do." Beck said.

"Andre?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, good point. I'll call him."

"I hate to jump in, but what about Cameron, Cat's boyfriend?"

"What about him?" I ask.

"Don't tell him. Robbie, I want you to be her guardian if we don't get a will ok?"

"Ok." I say immediately.

_I got you baby girl._

He motioned for me to start walking, and I left the room, despite my wishes to stay with Jade and Beck.

I don't want to be alone with Sydney.

_I'm scared._

I don't want to mess up. I can't mess up.

_I'm all she's got._

I bend down and kiss her cheek again, just as the nursery door opens.

"You here for feeding?"

"Yes ma'am." I say.

"Follow me." She said, gently taking Sydney away from me.

Immediately it feels like I lost my arm or something.

_She's a part of me. I need her with me. _

I paid close attention as the nurse explained how to feed her, and burp her. Then under her watch, I fed her a half ounce.

Then—

"EPP." She burped, eyes flying open.

"Hey! You did it!" The nurse smiled, then wiped her mouth.

I smiled at her, then fed her a little more, then burped her again.

The nurse was expecting some to come up, but she kept it down like a champ.

Finally, I had to leave her. The nurse said she needed to adjust to the world and be in a bassinet for two hours. I asked why, and she said it's normal.

_I really don't wanna leave._

I did get to kiss her goodbye, then watched from the window outside as they took off her bundle, put on a tiny diaper and placed her in the bassinet.

"Which one is she?" A voice asked beside me.

I jump out of my skin, then see it's Beck.

"Oh my…35. She's 35." I gasp.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"It's ok. How was Andre?' I asked.

"Didn't answer. He probably was recording. He never answers when he's recording."

"Ahh."

"Robbie?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm sorry man." He said, not looking at me.

"For what?" I replied.

"For not being around more. I could have stopped by more since Jade came back, but I…didn't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, I knew you and Cat were having your issues and I didn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't have." I say.

But he ignored. "And you were kind of right about me and Andre. We were busy, but we didn't want the full time duties of pregnant Cat."

"Ok…" I say.

He came into this conversation with a plan.

"Sorry man."

"It's fine." I replied.

"No, but I still should have manned up. I promise I'll be around."

"Ok."

"Speaking of around, you know the baby is probably leaving here before Cat right?"

_Wait…what?_

Yeah. I read babies usually stay 2-3 days. Cat sounds like it's going to be long.

"I…yeah. I'll take her home." I say quietly.

"Did Cat buy a carseat?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'll check…"

"Ok good. You ok?" He asked me.

"I…yeah. I just miss her."

"Cat?" Beck asked.

"yeah…but more Sydney."

"Oh. You'll be able to feed her probably before you go home tonight."

_Go home?!_

Go home in the middle of all this?

"Yeah." I say absentmindedly.

_I need to get a whole bunch of caffeine to keep me up._

I know I won't sleep.

In Cat's house.

With Cat and the baby here at the hospital.

_No way in hell that'll happen._

Beck and I stand there for a few minutes, watching Sydney move her arms and legs, clearly not fully in control.

Everytime a nurse walked by she stopped moving.

_Like a little kid if they got into trouble._

A few minutes later I excuse myself to call my parents.

But they don't answer. I do leave a voicemail.

"Hey Mom and Dad. It's me, Robbie. Cat just had her baby here at Amhurst Hospital. Baby's fine, Cat had some trouble, but I'll come over in a day or two to talk about that. Love you guys, bye."

When I hung up I found myself outside the doors, walking to my car.

I ended up driving around, eventually ending up at Bullseye.  
Where I bought a car seat for infants. The highest rated one, along with two different bags of candy, two energy drinks and some gum.

Before I drive back I text Beck and Jade.

"Just bought some stuff. I know I won't be able to sleep, so I'll stay at the hospital. You guys can go home if you want."

As I treck back to the hospital, my phone lights up.

"_Ok. Call if something happens." –Jade_

"_Cool. I'll wait by the desk. New lady now. They just fed Syd."_

Fed? Again?

I look at my dial, and see it's 12:29 already.

_Wow._

What happened to today?

Well, now yesterday.

The last 3 hours were a blur.

_Sydney's been born._

_But Cat almost died._

We're looking for a will.

If they don't find one, I'm going to try and get custody of Sydney. In case…

_Something happens._

I refuse to stand on the sidelines and have something happen to her.

_She is NOT going to Cameron. That's a loss I will not take._

I park, load my backpack up with the assorted energy boosts and walk inside.

"You loaded up the backpack?" Beck asked me, turning his focus from the guy at the desk he had just been talking too.

"Yeah." I say.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I…I'm going to see if I can find out if I can do anything else."

"Ok. Jade found some things on her computer. A will, and a letter to you."

"What'd they say?" I ask. "And why a letter to me?"

_What could it possibly say?_

What would Cat possibly out in a letter.

"No idea. But it's password protected. She's digging around to try and find the password."

"Ok. Let me know if I can help."

"I will." He said wearily.

"Get some sleep." I said, clapping his shoulder.

"I'll try. But this is gonna be a long night."

"Agreed." I said.

He nodded then started off to his car.

I made my way to the observation area near the nursery, and immediately spot Syd looking like she's asleep.

But I'm not alone.

"You too?" I asked a guy with brown hair standing by the window.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Which one is yours?"

"Oh. Mine's in ICU. Month and a half premature."

"Whoa. Is he ok? Or she." I amend myself.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting to get him back and feed him. What about you?"

"35."

…

"Looks like he's asleep."

"She, and yeah."

"Oh. Sorry." He said.

"No prob, can't tell from a distance yet." I joke, causing him to laugh.

A voice behind me makes us turn around. "Mr. Coleman?"

The guy started to the door and left behind her.

_Poor guy._

At least Sydney was full term.

I set my backpack behind me on a chair and open a Rush, one of the energy drinks.

I don't know how long I wait around, until the nurse came in.

"You ok sir?"

"I'm great. Do I need to leave?" I ask her.

"No, we were just wondering why you were here at 2 in the morning." She admitted, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh. I'm here for my friend. She had the baby but she had some trouble."

"Is she the one in ICU? Valentine?"

"Yep." I say.

_Creepy how she immediately knew that._

"35 right?" Was her reply.

"Uh huh."

"She needs to be up in 5 minutes to eat. Do you want to wake her up and take her to see mom?" She offered.

"I can do that?"

"Yeah, babies can't be paid enough attention and it'll be healthy. You know how to feed her?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." She smiled.

"I want to find out how much she weighs."

"Oh. Birth weight?" I can look that up on the computer as you wake her up."

"Ok. How do I do that?" I asked.

"Don't shake her. Tickle the bottom of her foot for a few seconds. Then we'll wrap her up for her little journey." She motioned for me to follow.

She led me inside, made me get hand sanitizer, and when she went to the computer I went to bassinet 35.

_Tickle tickle…_

She immediately opened her eyes and flexed her toes.

"That was quick." I say to nobody.

I keep tickling her foot, and she keeps flexing her hands and feet, but unable to see me.

Babies heads are heavy compared to the rest of their bodies.

One thing that surprised me is how her head in normal. A lot of articles I read said a baby's head might shift to let them get out of Mom.

"Ok…she was born at 8:16 February 6, 2013. 5 pounds, 8 ounces." The nurse smiled, holding a blanket, then lifting Sydney out of the bassinet.

She spread out the blanket, then folded it around Sydney in a special way.

_Swaddling._

I'm glad I did some research.

The nurse then handed me a bottle. "If she gets fussy, try burping her. And don't worry if she falls asleep while eating."

"Ok. What if she doesn't finish all of this?"

"Just throw it away?"

"What about the bottle?"

"Recycle."

Then she handed me Sydney, who seemed to relax again.

"Hi." I smiled at her, balancing bottle, baby and making my way back to my backpack and slipping it on.

The nurse kept an eye on us all the way to the outside door. "The ICU is on 3. Take a right here and take the stairs. She won't like elevators yet."

"Ok. Thanks so much." I say.

She let us out, and I take out Sydney's binky and start feeding her, slowly making my way to the stairs.

A minute or two in her eyes begin to droop.

"Go to sleep. You're fine sweetheart." I smiled at her.

It's so quiet, and the walk seems really long.

"It's gonna be ok Sydney. I'm here, Mom's gonna get better and you're gonna be great ok. I promise."

I glance at the bottle to see it's gone down a little.

_That's good._

Another quarter ounce, then burp.

She gets it down just as I get to the stairs.

_Probably not a good idea to feed her while taking the stairs._

I swap binky for bottle, and during the process she opens her eyes again, but not fully.

"You're not done. We just gotta go up! I promise." I say, then kissing her cheek.

Her eyes shut again.

The door opens really loudly, and I cringe at the sound of it closing makes. But Sydney is unfazed.

_Tough girl._

I'm a lot more careful with the third floor door, using my foot to close it as quietly as possible.

Then I slip into the hall right before the ICU desk and burp her. A little comes up, but I fish a napkin out of my backpack and clean her up.

_Who said I'm not prepared._

Hah!

I make my way to the desk, and the guy behind it gives me a odd look.

"Hi, I'm here for Cat Valentine?" I ask.

"Ok…why the baby?" He asked, turning to his computer.

"It's hers."

He quickly looks shocked. "And she's here?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. She's room 4."

He pressed a button and the door swung open automatically.

"Thanks." I say.

I swap binky for bottle again, this time to no response by Sydney, but the formula level starts decreasing immediately.

"You're a hungry girl!" I smile at her, trying to find 4.

I make a lap around the place, only to find that I should have gone left instead of right when I came in. Thanks to a nurse who said I looked lost.

_Easy Robbie._

I take a deep breath and stroke Sydney's cheek before slipping behind the curtain.

…

She looks like she's asleep.

_And surrounded my machines._

But she looks fine. No oxygen mask, just tubes in her arms.

_IV's._

I stand there, taking in the sight and all the machines around her, before taking the bottle from Sydney.

I then lift her chin up to wipe her mouth, and her eyes open slightly.

"Hey." I smile at her. "It's Mommy." I say, then turning her so she can see Cat.

_Wait…babies have terrible vision._

Can't see more than two feet.

I quickly grab a chair nearby, sit and prop Sydney up.

But she's already staring at Cat.

"It's Mommy sweetheart" I say, then my throat immediately closes up.

_Oh my god…_

She won't stop staring. And Cat just looks asleep.

I glance up at the monitor, and see her pulse meter looking normal, reading 114 over 71.

_The elevated rate is probably her body trying to heal._

I never asked if it was a medical coma or not. The way Dr. Phillips said it, I think it is a medical coma.

I sigh, then burp Sydney, who happily complies and doesn't make a mess.

One full ounce down.

_Depending on how hungry she is, she can have two more._

Which means burping her 6 times. One time per each half ounce.

I give Sydney back her bottle, and her eyes begin to droop, but don't move from Cat.

My hand lingers on her cheek, stroking it softly.

"It's gonna be ok kiddo."

I look back to Cat, but keep stroking her cheek.

Then something squeezed my finger and held on.

I turn back to see Sydney snuck a tiny hand out of her bundle and grabbed my finger.

"Oh look at you! Grabbing my finger…" I smile, then kissing her head.

She maintains a tight grip on my finger, and downs another full ounce easily.

"More?" I ask, giving her the bottle again.

The formula level starts going down again.

"Guess so." I smile, pulling out my phone.

_3:35 AM._

Time flies when your feeding a baby.

_And trying not to cry over the sight of having baby and mother in the same room, and having the mom in a coma._

For whatever reason I grab Cat's hand, which is warm and swap my index finger's with Cat's.

Sydney's eyes, which were shut, shoot open.

Which immediately makes me lose control and tears start falling.

She holds Cat's finger for about 5 minutes as she downed the rest of the bottle.

It breaks my heart when I make her let go. But she does, silently to my relief.

_I was worried she would start wailing._

Wish it would wake Cat up.

I burp her, gather my stuff and get ready to go. Sydney is tuckered out, even though it's a short trip. Her eyes are already shut.

"Bye Cat." I say, then slipping out of the ICU.

"Let's get you back to bed sweetie." I say to Sydney, who is already asleep.

She looks kind of happy, all bundled up.


	33. Take The Long Way Home

I cut off the ignition and hop out of my car.

_Home again, home again._

Not really.

I'm back at the hospital.

I've only left two times. Today to take a shower and to make sure the house is ready and clean.

The other time, which was yesterday, was to again, shower, and shop.

Diapers, formula, baby changing stuff, monitors, stuff to keep me awake and a sleeping bag.

It was some serious work to baby proof the house. Jade bought over 50 of the electrical plug covers and put them in where the socket isn't being used.

Jade did a lot of work actually. She bought more clothes, figured out a good formula and got Andre up to speed on everything.

He came last night, and was just as stunned about Cat. Everybody's seen her now, and everybody has said basically the same thing.

"She looks like she's sleeping."

But she's not. I don't know what it is. I spent 4 and a half hours on zaplook, draining my battery down to like 2% and trying to make heads or tails of whatever the hell a "Coma" is, nothing made sense really. The best description I got was from Dr. Phillips.

Safe mode. Like a computer.

I walk by the unoccupied desk and go straight into the nursery, where Jade and Beck have already started interacting with Sydney.

"I'm back." I say softly.

"Hey." Beck smiled, as Jade let me get access to Sydney.

"Why hello there! Good morning!" I smile, picking her up and kind of grabbing her under her arms, but in a gentle way and kiss her cheek.

Her eyes, which seem to be the indicator of whether she likes or trusts you, are sharp but half closed.

_She's relaxed._

I hope she would be. I mean, every feeding since the 3 AM excursion, diapers starting yesterday afternoon, and I don't know how much time with her, being affectionate and liberally applying love to her, I hope she'd be relaxed.

She's the same with Jade. Beck she's warmed up to. It wasn't until last night when he left for the night that she didn't protest him touching her.

"Some one is perky." Jade said.

"Shower woke me up." I say.

"Good. Thanks again Mr. Codebreaker." Jade joked.

Beck and I both laughed.

It wasn't until yesterday afternoon that I figured out the six character password on both the will and letter.

I'll spell it out.

S-Y-D-N-E-Y

I can't believe we didn't immediately think of that. Should have been obvious. But Jade tore the place apart, even going thru Cat's phone and purse to look.

Nothing until I was sitting down, looking at Syd, and it just hit me.

"No prob, did you send a copy to the doc?"

"Yep. You ready for this?"

"Of course. I have everything I need. And I have you guys' numbers if I really need you."

"True. I assume we're waiting on the doctor?" I asked.

"Yep. He has to go out to your car, inspect that you installed the seat correctly, get your signature, make sure you have the essentials, and we'll be good."

No more living here at the hospital.

I don't like it.

_Speaking of things I don't like…_

And Cat's phone.

Cameron.

He's texting. Calling. Asking to video chat.

We haven't replied yet.

I mean…how do we tell him what happened?

He'd want to be involved with the baby, and I don't mean to sound like a prick, but the baby is mine and mine only until Cat wakes up.

_Then I share._

I want to tell him, we all do. He has a right to know. Even Dr. Phillips seems torn.

What's been worse is the father. Legally, we had to at least try and find him.

It wasn't hard.

I knew his name was Jordan.

We found pictures of them in Cat's phone.

She kept his number.

God knows why she did that, and didn't delete every piece of evidence off her phone I don't know.

But Jade made that call.

It was lively. Words like asshole, prick, degenerate and man whore got thrown around.

In the end, we were where we started. He says he isn't the father, and doesn't want her.

I already volunteered to take her home and take care of her, and that was before the will, which was a shocker.

"_If my only child survives me, I appoint Robert Matthew Shapiro, and Jadelynn Nancy West, in that order to be given sole custody of my child."_

Me.

First.

After everything that happened, all the disagreements, apparently I did SOMETHING that proved that I would put Sydney's well being above anything else in the world.

Which is true, and that's why it's a good choice.

Jade is scrolling thru her phone, and Beck is letting Syd hold onto his finger.

She's wearing a cute pink onesie, with tiny socks and a bow that wraps around her head. All matching and looking girly.

Looks cute too.

We're quite boring because when we weren't running around, this is how we all were yesterday. Two people just chilling, and one person with Sydney.

She's a quiet girl for the most part. We have been good with sleep and food and stuff like that, and the longest she's cried is 25 minutes, which was the longest 25 minutes of my LIFE.

I tried everything. Holding her, humming, showing affection, tickling her, and nothing worked.

The weird thing is, we didn't get her to stop.

She just stopped wailing. Like a switch flipped. We checked to make sure nothing was sticking to her, nothing was poking her.

She just stopped.

All the other times she's cried either Jade or I have been there and we got her calmed down. The only tough time was actually when Beck was holding her, and she was hungry. So she cried. And he couldn't stop her. It went on for about 5 minutes apparently until Beck got Jade, who calmed her down.

She just doesn't like Beck.

_Well…she seems to be ok with him now._

It's still the finger game, as we joked. She will reach out and grab you. For instance, Jade's hair!

Yank.

My glasses.

Tug.

She actually pulled those off, but couldn't hold on and dropped them into my lap. Which was kind of funny. She seemed to enjoy my "You pulled my glasses off!" mock outrage, even giving us a cheek twitch, which the nurse said is the precursor to a smile.

The laugh comes shortly afterward.

I don't know how long we just kind of hang out, but then Dr. Phillips came in.

"Hey, everybody all set?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Jade smiled, as Beck handed her to me and I stood up.

"Ok. Robbie, ID please. Same for you Jade please."

We handed him our ID's and he started writing on a clipboard.

"Ok. Robbie, you know by the law of the state of California that anything that happens to Sydney Jade Valentine that results in her injury or potential injury, you can be incarcerated?" He said flatly, clearly just reading off the page.

"Yep." I say perkily.

"Great. Now do you have bottles?"

Bought 5 for $15.

"Got it."

"Diapers?"

"Enough to bury myself twice over." I joke.

But seriously. We have them stacked in Syd's closet. 3 across, all stacked 10 high.

Over 300 diapers.

But she might need changing up to 8 times a day we heard, so we bought a month's supply.

We calculated it out, and if she goes 8 times a day, it'll last us 38 days.

And the house will be inspected by the sanitation department, because babies are…fragrant.

"Formula?"

That stuff's expensive. We got the powder, that you add a little water to. Still, we went Berber, because it's reliable and safe.

25 packets, which means 250 ounces of formula ran me $50 bucks.

PLUS TAX!

Good lord children are expensive.

"You have toys, rattles, et cetera?"

"I did. Thanks again Jade." I said.

She beamed, and Beck nudged her ribs gently.

"Baby blankets? I believe we gave you a few?"

"Already at home. And bought two before she was born."

"And, last but not least, carseat."

"Yep." I replied.

"Now by law I have to—"

Then noise erupted.

"WURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPP! WURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

_Shit, the fire alarm._

Sydney I swear jumped. I had her near my face, horizontal.

Next thing I know, the alarm goes off, all her limbs jump and spread out. Eyes bulged.

Then she grabbed my shirt with one hand, and hair with the other.

And let out the mother of all wails.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I immediately hold her close and the doctor jumps over and covers her ears.

"Outside!" he says, almost yelling.

To show how loud it is, both Beck and Jade have their hands over their ears.

We all walk about 15 feet, then I kick open the "Fire Alarm" door and we all end up outside.

It's kind of warm. 59 degrees and sunny.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" She kept wailing, as the doctor took his hands off her ears.

"It's ok…" I start cooing, trying to calm her down.

_This is gonna be good._

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH! WA-WA WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I keep cooing, as Jade asked "What was that?!"

"They're testing the fire alarm in all the buildings, but they aren't supposed to do the damn nursery!"He growled.

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

"Easy baby…easy." I try to calm her down, kissing her cheek.

People are still filing out when it abruptly stops mid siren.

"Oh come on." Beck says, exasperated.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

"It's ok sweetheart…" I repeat.

"Where's your car?" He asked me.

My hands are kind of full with a justifiably scared Sydney.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

_That wasn't as panicked._

Or maybe I'm going crazy and not deducing meaning from her cry.

I know it's possible, the websites and my mom said it's possible.

But with a 3 day old girl?

Jade points to the left, where you can see the edge of the parking lot and some cars.

I take her away from my face so she's not destroying my eardrum and keep trying to soothe her.

"Everyhting okay sweetheart…"

The longer we walked, the quieter she got. Once we got within sight she was essentially silent.

Then "EPP!"

"Excuse you young lady." I smile.

_I knew she had to have swallowed some air._

Jade smiled as Beck asked "Did she like jump at the sound of the alarm?"

"I think she did." I answered. "Her arms and legs jumped, threw themselves out then just as fast she curled into a ball and grabbed my hair and shirt."

"It's called the Moro Reflex." Dr. Phillips said.

"Moro?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. It's basically what Robbie described. All limbs are extended, then retracted in response to a loud noise. It's basically an exaggerated jump reflex we have. Like when somebody gets you good and your stomach drops?"

"Except for a baby?" Beck asked.

"Yep."

"This is it." I say, directing him to my car.

I unlock it and he goes to the far right door, where I put the car seat in the middle just like the instructions said to.

"Ok…" He bent down and started messing with stuff.

I glance at Sydney, who's looking to her right. My left.

I sneak a peek to see a baby bird.

I look back to Syd, who is entranced.

It's a blue bird on the hood of a car, either oblivious or ignoring our racket one car over.

"She checking out the bird?" Beck asked.

I nodded.

Then the bird flew away.

I look to Syd, who has scrunched her face.

Her "I'm about to bust your eardrums" look.

"Easy…" I say softly, then kiss her forehead. Then I hum for about a minute.

Then when I move back, she's calm.

"I think she's in a bad mood." I say.

"Fussy!" Dr. Phillips said, straightening to his full height. "Be sure to feed her when you get home. And check her diaper. Her control isn't good to begin with."

I smirk. "I will."

"Is the carseat ok?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, it's great. Nice installation Robbie."

"Thanks." I say.

"So now what?" Jade asked.

"You're good! Her first checkup is in two weeks today, you have my number…I think that's it. Ooh! And I bet she'll like music."

"Music?" I asked.

"But she hated the fire alarm." Beck reasoned.

"Soft music. Doesn't matter, just soft music. Since her mom was so into music, it probably rubbed off on Sydney."

"That makes sense." I say.

"It does." Jade agreed.

"Yep. I assume you all will be around to see Cat?"

"Yeah." The three of us all say.

"Good. Then I'll see you around. Don't be afraid to call Robbie."

"I won't."

He waved, we all waved back and then he started back inside.

My gaze turned to Sydney.

"I guess put her in the car seat." I said.

"Uh huh." Jade replied.

I sit on the left side and gently place her, facing the rear of the car into the seat and pull the belts around her.

_She looks uncomfortable._

At least she isn't voicing any displeasure.

"Ok." I say, then slipping out of the car and right into a Jade hug.

"You be careful. Are you sure you want to go home alone with her?"

"I'll be fine Jade. You sound like a mom." I say, meaning it as a compliment.

"Good, I better." She slaps my chest playfully, causing Beck to laugh.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say.

"Yep." Beck said as Jade was inside the car, I assume saying goodbye.

"We good?" He asked her.

"Let's go before I change my mind or cry."

I laugh, and he puts his arm around her and they start walking away.

_Ok…_

Start car, then see how she reacts.

I don't want to do anything she is uncomfortable with.

I sit in my seat, stick the key in and turn them.

"Vrooommm!"

…

NO CRYING!

I dart back to the back seat and see her, eyes wide but not being fussy or moving at all.

"Ok then. Let's go home." I smile, kiss her cheek and close the doors.

It's a 20 minute ride home.

I have everything I can have off. Total silence.

I start cautious, then end up on the highway for what will be the duration of the drive.

I glance back and she's just as I left her.

_Whew._

Bad start to things, fire alarm putting her in what I assume to be a bad mood. I'd be in a bad mood if I was her.

I usually would be mad period.

But I'm taking her home. And I'm ecstatic.

_What about that stupid letter?_

I never opened it. Jade told me that at the top it says "This is a private letter to Robbie Shapiro. DO NOT OPEN."

So Jade didn't look further. I haven't either.

She obviously didn't have time to print it, or I guess she would have. It said open.

What scares me is the possibilities of what could be in that letter.

_What could she say that she couldn't tell me to my face?_

I don't know when I'll open it. Just like I don't know when I'll call Cameron.

_I have to do both at some point though._

But in the meantime, I get into the parking garage and park, cutting off the engine and letting out a breath.

_Whew._

"Ok! Let's get you inside to your new home sweetheart!" I say perkily, hopping out and opening her door as I close mine.

I planned it so that the only thing I have to carry is Sydney. Everything else is inside the house.

I don't know what I'll do if I have stuff to carry. I am not supposed to leave her alone under any circumstances, so I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

_I hope you're ready for the elevator angel face._

I might collapse if I have to walk 53 flights of stairs.

I love you, but still.

She acts like a perfect little angel as I walk into the lobby, with the light music playing.

The guy behind the desk lights up.

_I told him what happened, and he was shocked._

He beat me to the elevator.

"That's her?"

"Yep. Sydney Jade Valentine." I smile, letting him look a little.

She doesn't react, eyes are shut and is still.

"Sweet." He presses 53, waved and walked away.

Just as the elevator started, I hum softly to hopefully prevent any worry.

But she was still and silent. All the way until the door.

"Ok! Welcome home sweetheart!" I say, opening the door.

_I'm not alone anymore._

Well…I kind of am.

Everything is as I left it. I immediately go to the area I set aside on the table, unbutton her onesie and check her diaper.

_Nothing._

"Wow! Such a good girl!" I say, then kissing her cheek. "Let's go see your room."

The one glance I take of her, she has her eyes open, taking in the surroundings.

"Here it is!" I smile.

She has her now typical, eyes wide open, mouth kind of agape look. Like "Ooh…"

But no words. Just silence.

Me. Myself. And I.

And Sydney.

_Now what?_

Sydney's reply was to close her eyes and go still again.


	34. Hello Is The Hardest Part

(A/N: Hello everybody, and Happy Holidays! I'm currently in Dallas International Airport, trying to earn the title "Nomadic College Student". With Christmas and New Years right around the corner, I might not get to update much in the next few weeks. I know that on the 27-5 I'm rehashing my summer trip and going off the grid. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone. I cede the spotlight to Robbie and Sydney...)

Beep Beep.

Beep Beep.

_Already?_

I get up off the pallet I made in Sydney's room, and one glance out the blinds tells me what I don't want to hear.

It's morning. 10 AM.

_Time to make breakfast for Sydney._

I trudge into the kitchen, where everything is where I had it.

Packet of formula, top sealed off so that the last fourth is fine.

Tub, soon to be filled with water.

Coffee portion, next to the coffee machine I got Cat.

I grab the water filter, and load it up to the brim, then grab a bottle out of the cabinet.

_Let's wake her up._

I saw her 4 hours ago, the last time I fed her. She seemed too alert. More alert than me to be honest.

Now I feel alert.

I walk back in, and peek inside the crib.

_Totally out._

I reach down, uncurl her fingers and rub my index finger of each hand inside her hand. I've learned she likes that better than the feet thing.

A few more things I've learned:

She responds to kisses. I think that when she opened her eyes the first time, it was because I kissed her cheek.

When she cries, it's usually because of her diaper.

And last but not least…she's just like her mommy.

The girl loves her music.

I played a little yesterday on the computer. At first I thought she didn't like it because I turned it onto my Venus station.

And she cried. Which made me feel bad.

What confused me was that when I shut it off, she cried more.

So I tried Cat's station.

And she got quiet real quick, displaying the cheek twitch I'm learning to love.

_Means she's happy._

She also likes running water. I was making her bottle yesterday and had the water running with her perched against the wall.

Cue cheek twitch.

But in front of me, Sydney's eyes, just fluttered.

"Heyyy…good morning!" I smile.

Eyes go shut again.

"C'mon…let's get you fed, then clean!" I say, leaning down and picking her up.

She made a little noise, and squirmed.

"Hey now. No need to be fussy."

"MMMPPPH!"

I kiss her cheek and hum all the way to the kitchen, ignoring her protests but taking note of her squirminess.

"Did somebody not sleep well?" I ask before propping her against the wall near the sink and turning on the water.

Her eyes slowly close, then her head drooped.

I scoop her back up. "You didn't sleep good."

I rock her in my arms after combining the water and the formula, waiting the requisite time for it to meld into something she'll like.

Then I slip the bottle into her mouth, and she started perking up.

One half ounce, burp.

Another, burp.

One more time, burp.

She turned away from it the fourth time, which she's done before when she's full.

"Ok…" I say, slipping off her socks.

I unbutton the onesie, and kiss her cheek before taking it off.

Her eyes open pretty quick.

"Ok. Let's change your diaper, then give you a bath!"

Squirm.

"You're just grumpy. I'll let you sleep after the bath. I promise." I say, grabbing the tub from under the sink that my mom dropped off while I was at the hospital.

She also bought a different formula, like 5 more binkies and more diapers.

I'll be the leading supplier of diapers if World War 3 breaks out.

I turn on the water, and make it lukewarm and grab a few glasses.

3 or 4 inches of water later, and I set the tub beside Syd.

Her eyes moved towards it.

"Ok. Bye bye diaper!" I say, taking it off.

_God she smells sometimes._

"You're lucky mommy isn't here. You're a stinky girl." I say, cleaning her up and kissing her.

"Ok…in you go!" I pick her up and gently put her into the tub of water, just like the doctor said to.

"MMMPPPHHH!" She cried.

"Man you're in a bad mood today!" I smile at her, then pulling out two washcloths and baby safe soap.

No need for shampoo since she has 5 hairs on her pretty little head.

_No I didn't count._

Ok maybe I did.

I dip the washcloth in the water, then gently place it on her forehead.

She made this terrible face, all scrunched and miserable looking.

"Hey now…don't cry…I need to get you clean! You'll feel better without 6 days of grime on ya!" I say, to no avail.

"MMMMPPPHHH!"

Then my phone started buzzing. I fished it out of my pocket, taking the washcloth off Sydney, who looked relieved.

_Jade._

I tap accept call and speaker, then put it on the counter beside the tub.

"Hi! You're on speaker!" I call out.

Syd's eyes lock to me, like she's wondering why I'm raising my voice.

"Morning! Why am I on speaker?" She asked.

"Because I'm washing 6 days of dirty off Sydney!"

"Oh, you're giving her a bath?"

"Yeah, and she does not like it." I say, putting the cloth back onto her.

"MMMPPPHHH!"

"I can tell that." Jade replied.

"So what's up?" I asked, grabbing a cup and pouring some on her so she won't get cold.

"Well, I'm at the hospital."

"Ok…aahh!" I say.

"What?"

"She splashed me!" I say, backing up a step and taking off my glasses.

"Go Sydney!"

"No. No go Sydney. " I said, resuming her bath.

"Oh yeah."

"So what were you saying?" I asked, going around her mouth and cheeks.

"I'm at the hospital."

"Why?"

"I got a call saying Cat's awake." She replied.

I freeze, cloth next to Sydney's mouth. Her jaw fell open, I guess anticipating a bottle since something wet was near her mouth.

"She's awake?" I take my eyes off Sydney to glance at the phone.

"Yeah."

"How long was she out?" I ask, looking back to Sydney looking fussy.

"Now now. We're almost done." I say, just as Jade starts talking.

"8 days. 7 total…who are you talking to?"

"Sydney, she's in a bad mood."

"Doesn't like baths?"

"No, and I don't think she slept well since I fed her this morning."

"When'd you feed her?"

"At 6. I had to wake her up."

"Oh." Was her reply.

I lifted up Sydney's arm to clean the bottom and her side, plus armpit.

"Where are you?"

"Right outside the ICU. Cat's talking to doctors."

"She's talking too?" I ask.

"Oh yeah."

"What's she been saying?"

I pour more water on Syd.

"MMMPPPHHH!"

"Easy sweetie." I say softly.

"Well, the first thing she did was hug me and ask where Sydney was."

I laugh.

"Cool. What does she remember?"

"She said at first when she woke up that it was that night. Like last Tuesday."

"Must have been a shock that she was out for a week." I say lifting up Sydney's leg.

She didn't notice because she finally found where the noise is coming from and is staring at my phone.

"The nurse said she didn't believe it at first. When can you get here?" She asked.

"I don't know Jade." I said simply, rubbing Syd's back with water.

"Well can you hurry? I want her to spend as much time with Sydney as is possible today."

I sighed, causing Sydney's eyes to snap to me.

"I do too Jade. But Cat probably will be tired, and more importantly, I'm not going to rush Syd. She won't be any fun if she's in a worse mood than she is. I don't even have her dressed yet."

"Yet?!"

"Jade, I told you I'm giving her a bath." I say, then kissing Sydney's cheek.

"Well do it fast. The doctors are filing out."

"I will."

"Bye." She said, then abruptly hung up.

"You're not the only one in a bad mood sweetie." I said, tapping the end call icon and grabbing the soap.

She was cooperative, and I didn't get any soap in her eyes, which I was worried about. Before I knew it I had her wrapped in a towel, drying her.

Diaper.

Carry into her room, put her on her bed as I picked a new outfit for her, complete with beanie on her tiny head. Then gently put it on her without making her scream bloody murder.

It took three times as long to prep 4 bottles, grab the diaper bag Jade bought Cat, load it with the needed diapers, wipes, bottles, binky, backup outfit and her current favorite toy, a squishy horse.

The doctor said she probably would like textured animals.

On the first day after I got Sydney settled and asleep, I talked to the guy downstairs and arranged for me to text him if I have a ton of stuff, plus Sydney to send the elevator up.

I haven't left the house since we came home.

But I text downstairs, gather up the carrier, with Sydney inside, bag, keys, phone, lock the door behind me only to have the elevator waiting on me.

"You're packing light." He joked.

"Cat just woke up. Gonna go make our introductions." I smiled.

"That's great." He pressed G for ground floor.

"Yep."

He let us off first and said "Good luck."

"Thanks." I smiled back.

I was quite thankful to get to the car and put all of it down. It's actually heavy.

Syd is still and shut eyed as I strap her in, then put the diaper bag and carrier in the trunk.

The drive over this time was much easier. Mainly because it was going to be a great trip. Also because I played some music and saw the cheek twitch thru the rearview mirror.

And that was before I played some of Cat's album. She let out what seemed to be a squeak, and had a ghost of a smile on her face when I parked.

But that was all ruined the moment I smacked my head on the roof taking her out of the car.

I didn't cry, but she did.

"Aww…I'm ok. Don't cry…"

"Waaahhhhh!"

_I'm with you baby girl._

OWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Waaaahhhh!

I'm going to take her crying as a positive thing. Even though I paid the price with a nice bump on the top of my head.

I got her calmed down before walking inside the lobby, diaper bag on one shoulder and baby on the other.

Took the elevator up to the third floor.

"Cat Valentine?" I asked the desk attendant, who saw Sydney and immediately opened the door, not asking for my ID.

I stop about 10 feet to the door to adjust the bag and get a better grip of Sydney.

_My heart is pounding._

I wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans.

_Ok. Let's go see Momma._

Echoes of a conversation drift out a few feet into the hall as I approach.

Sydney grabbed the side of my glasses and yanked them off my face just as I slipped passed the curtain.

"OW! Sydney!" I say involuntarily, causing the room to go silent.

I looked and vaguely saw Jade looking at me.

_My vision really does suck._

"You're loaded dude." Jade came over.

"Yeah. Sorry, she yanked my glasses right off of my face. Didn't mean to interrupt." I say as Jade took the diaper bag, freeing up my other hand.

"Those are my glasses. I'll get you some later." I say jokingly, trying to pry them out of her surprisingly tight grip.

_Grab the Finger: Glasses Edition_

"She held on this time." Jade joked as I got them out of her grasp and back onto my face.

"Yeah, didn't drop them this time." I smile at Sydney, then look up.

Cat's just looking at us.

Awake.

Smiling.

"Hey. You're awake." I say softly.

"Yeah. Hi." She said, looking at the back of Sydney.

"I know that I'm not the show here…" I say, closing the gap between us and handing her Sydney.

She took her and immediately began bawling. Silently.

"Hi." She croaked out.

Sydney's eyes are huge.

"Is it normal for her to look like that?" She asked.

"The eyes? Oh yeah." I say dismissively.

"You sure?"

"She's done it to all of us. You're fine." Jade reassured her

"Who's seen her?" Cat asked, reaching over and stroking her cheek.

"Me, Jade, Beck and Andre." I answered.

"That's it?"

"I don't want to overstimulate her. She's been grumpy today already."

"Why?" Both girls asked. Cat's eyes snapped to me.

"I don't think she slept well after I fed her this morning."

"When was that?"

"6. She was fine when I fed her then, but when I got up for good at 10 she was fussy. You heard her." I say to Jade.

"Well I'd say she's fine now." She joked, gesturing to Cat, who's back to admiring her daughter.

"But maybe she cried and you slept thru it." Jade said after a moment.

"That wouldn't have happened." I say definitively.

"How do you know?"

"I sleep like 3 feet from her."

"Huh?" Jade asked.

"Ok, you know that space in front of the crib? I made a pallet there. That's where I've been sleeping."

"Wouldn't that hurt your back?"

"I don't stay in one place long enough. I'm up every 2 or 3 hours. Today when I got 4 hours of continuous sleep, that was the longest I've slept since she came home."

"You must be exhausted then." She said.

I nodded. "I'm not complaining, I love taking care of her, it just wears me out."

"I know."

We look back over and Sydney has a tight grip on Cat's finger. Cat's beaming.

They were in their own little world for like 25 minutes. I eventually pulled up a second chair next to Jade and watched Cat be a mom.

She seems to be a natural. Very touchy and loving on her constantly.

Then she finally seemed to snap from the trance.

"Oh…sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't apologize!" Jade said emphatically.

"Yeah." I added.

"No, but you guys are here and I'm just sitting here hogging the baby."

"Don't worry about it." I say. "You're mom."

"When does she need to be fed?" Jade asked.

"1 PM." I answer.

"I'll feed her." She volunteered.

"I thought I'd let Cat—" I begin, but Cat cut me off.

"No, it's ok. I don't really know how."

"But…" I look over to Jade grabbing a bottle. "What time is it?"

"12:50."

"Wait, really?" I ask.

"Uh huh."

"Geez, it took me a long time to get here." I say.

"That's why I told you to hurry!" Jade said, seeming triumphant.

"Hey, she's been fussy and I wasn't going to make her worse and ruin her first interaction with Cat." I say, then turning back to Cat smiling.

"Thanks Robbie. Can I talk to you later?"

"Uhh…yeah. Sure."

"Now's a good time. I'll take Sydney for a little walk." Jade beamed.

Cat began to hand her over, and Sydney made a noise of protest.

Well…more like a wail.

"Easy now…" Jade said softly as she pulled her into her arms.

_Uh oh._

Jaw quiver. That's the 'I'm gonna cry sign'!

I hop up, grab her horse and display it as a trump card.

"Hey! Sydney! Don't cry! I'm here!" I said, changing my voice slightly and moving the horse back and forth.

Cat laughed, and Sydney lit up.

"Atta girl…" I smile, as Jade took the horse and I kissed her forehead.

"Text me when you guys are done." Jade said, then leaving the room.

I sit back down and turn to better face Cat.

She's beaming.

"You look really happy." I say.

"I am really happy. She's gorgeous."

"And perfect." I add on.

"That too." She laughed. "Thanks for watching her."

"Hey, no problem." I smile.

"Sorry she isn't letting you sleep much."

"You heard that?"

I thought she was immersed in the baby.

"Yeah, I heard everything."

"Oh. It's fine. I love it. Just wish I could sleep a little more."

"So it's only like 3 or 4 hours at a time?" She asked.

"Yeah. Then if I don't get her up she'll start crying about her diaper or because she's hungry or even because she misses me and wants to be held."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smile. "I'm starting to differentiate the cries."

"Cool…" She said, then looking away.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm ok. Tired."

"Are you in any pain?"

"A little, but they drugged me."

"Jade told me that you thought it was Tuesday night."

"Oh yeah. I just woke up at like 4 this morning, and it was dark and I thought I had just fallen asleep. But then I noticed that this wasn't a normal room, there aren't any windows and I was tied to all these machines."

"Must have been scary. At least a little."

"It was, until I pressed the help button. Then a nurse came and talked to me for awhile and got me up to speed."

"When'd Jade get here?"

"I don't know. But she told me right away that you had Sydney."

"Thanks by the way…for uhm…giving me her."

She seemed confused. "Oh, the will! You found it?"

"Yeah. The first night or two we didn't know how bad you were, and Dr. Phillips asked us to find it. So we did."

"Did you see your letter?"

_OH NO._

"Yeah, but I didn't look at it."

"Why not?" She looked a little hurt.

"I don't know…the fact you wrote a letter to me kind of scared me."

"Well…read it sometime."

"Ok. Just to let you know, Cameron's been here."

She looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah. The first few days he was constantly calling and texting. I called him two days ago and told him what was going on. Andre was here too and said he saw him."

"Did it go ok?"

_Oh yeah, Cameron called him a bisexual last time._

"I guess so, Andre didn't say anything."

"Great. Anything I should know?" She asked me.

"Yeah actually. She loves music."

Cat lit up, and I saw the similarities between Sydney's tiny baby face and Cat's.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. The first day I was home I played some and I think that's the happiest I've ever seen her." I said.

"She seemed pretty excited just now with the horse."

"Yeah, she's just now starting to make noise."

"She wasn't before?" Cat looked concerned.

"No, it wasn't until when I was driving here today that I had the idea to play Pink Champagne, and it sounded like she squeaked. Then her wail just now."

"And other than that just crying?"

I nodded.

"Has she been ok? Like is she fussy much?"

"Oh no, she's great. I love her. Today's her first grumpy day, but that's because I gave her a bath."

"How'd that go?"

Before I could answer Jade busted back in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Robbie, she's not taking her hand out of her mouth to let me feed her anymore.

In the brief silence before I answered, I heard Sydney.

"Mmmmpphhh!"

"Diaper." I said, taking her and going straight to the changing area beside the sink.

I was right to Jade and Cat's amazement.

"How'd you know?" Jade demanded

"I kind of understand her cries. I'm not perfect, but I'm getting better." I say, quickly getting the diaper off.

"You're like a baby whiperer." Cat said.

I laughed.

"I guess so."


	35. Light Breeze

"Ok…" I say, lifting myself out of my seat and opening the back door.

I pick Sydney up and balance the diaper bag on my shoulder, then turn to the house.

_Time to introduce Sydney to her grandparents!_

Well…the closest thing she has to grandparents.

I need to ask Cat about why her family has been totally out of the picture.

_That shouldn't be too awkward…_

I make my way up the steps, readjust Sydney on my shoulder then open the door.

I feel Sydney grab onto my shoulder as I slip inside, then use the back of my foot to close the door behind me.

My mom looks up from cutting something, then lit up and covered her mouth.

Dad, who obviously was watching TV, but looked over to Mom, then poked his head out to see me and Sydney.

"Is she awake?" Mom quietly asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, just as I felt something wet hit my shoulder.

I looked over to see Sydney with both hands on my shirt, with it in her mouth.

Dad laughed as Mom said "Aww."

I smiled and took her off my shoulder.

Eyes open, taking in her surroundings, and hands extended towards me.

"Hiii…" Mom smiled.

Sydney's eyes crossed briefly but then started to look for where my mom was.

She can't turn her head yet, but her eyes tell you everything. I know if she's sad, mad, grumpy, hungry, sleepy, or happy.

_Right now she wants to know who was just now talking._

I turn her in my arms, and she immediately locks onto my mom.

"Say hi…" I smile at her.

She let out a gurgling noise and flexed her fingers.

"Somebody wants to say hi!" Dad smiled.

"What's her name?" Mom smiled at her.

"Sydney Jade Valentine." I said.

"Great name. Hi Sydney!" Dad smiled as my mom held out her hand.

_Grab The Finger: Hand Edition!_

She got a hold of 3 fingers, but dropped one and hung onto 2.

"Wanna hold her?" I asked Mom, who is enamored with Syd.

"Yes please…"

I hold her out and Mom grabbed her perfectly, with Sydney helping and grabbing onto Mom.

"Hi!" Mom beamed.

Dad smiled and came over to hug me. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok. Tired." I said.

"She's wearing you out?" He asked as Sydney's cheek twitched.

"Yeah. It's just a lot of work."

"I know what you mean son."

I laughed.

Then Syd let go of Mom's hand, then stuck her fist in her mouth and let out a "Mhmmm." Noise.

"Hungry." I say, turning and taking the diaper bag off my shoulder.

Mom turned to look at me, clearly impressed.

"Oh really?" Dad said with a laugh in his voice.

I handed my mom a bottle.

"Yeah. Watch."

Mom obviously wasn't expecting to feed her, but smiled and happily began feeding her.

Syd began sucking on the bottle vigorously and tightly grabbed the bottle.

"She's a learner!" Mom smiled.

"She's cute too. How old is she?" Dad asked.

"She is 2 weeks old today."

Mom slowly walked over to the calendar.

"So she was born the 6th?"

"Yeah."

"How's Cat?" Mom asked, as she started burping her.

"She's a lot better. At first we thought she might die because she lost a ton of blood, but after about a week she woke up and is getting out today."

"Why was she in for so long?"

"I'm not sure. The way the doctor explained it, the delivery should have been C Section, but Cat wanted natural birth." I say, not pleased with the little amount I know.

"Hmm. Maybe she should have listened and done the C section. She could have been out already." Mom said.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Has she spent much time with little Sydney?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I've basically been going between home and the hospital."

"How much time have you gotten to yourself?" Mom asked me.

"Not much, if any at all. She keeps me busy."

Dad frowned and Mom spoke up. "Robbie, I can tell you care about her, but you've got to think about yourself too you know."

"Mom, How am I supposed to be able to think about me when I'm her primary caretaker?"

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"Well, when Cat was in danger the first few days after the birth, we had to look for a will to see what to do if Cat did pass away. We found a will and I'm supposed to take care of her."

"Robbie!" Mom exclaimed.

"What?" I ask, looking at Sydney for signs that she's about to howl.

She's as happy as a clam, having a bottle.

"That's great! Congratulations!"

"Are you guys dating?" Dad asked.

"No. She actually has a boyfriend." I say quietly.

I can feel the excitement and air go right out of the room.

"Really? When'd she meet this guy?" Mom asked.

"She records music with him. He knew her before I got involved."

"But why get you involved if there is already a guy ion the picture?" Dad looks confused.

"I was just a safety net in case it fell thru I assume."

"But that doesn't make sense Robbie." Mom said.

"I know. I've been grappling with that since I found put." I say grumpily.

"You sound unhappy."

"I am. I don't know my place in all of this. She got a boyfriend, offered me a place to live, and made it seem like I was a temporary thing."

"What are you going to do once things settle into a groove?" Dad asked.

"No idea. I might end up on the sidelines now that Jade's moved back and Cameron being around more."

"Cameron?" Mom asked.

"That's the guy's name." I said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Where's he from?" dad asked.

"Australia. Part of a band, but he's the face of it."

"Has there been any press around them?"

"No, but they haven't hit the big time yet."

The sound of Sydney letting off gas, followed by her 'Change My Diaper!' cry sprung me into action, changing her diaper on an area of the kitchen Mom cleared off quickly.

"God I forgot how smelly babies are." Dad said, cringing as I wrapped her diaper up then put it in the outside trash.

"I haven't." I say quietly, causing Mom to smile, then blow on Sydney's tummy.

She immediately let off a giggle.

"Hey! She giggled!" I say happily.

"Yeah, is that her first one?" Dad asked.

"Uh huh. Nice job Syd!" I said as Mom blew on her tummy again and she giggled and waved her arms around.

"When are you going to the hospital?" Mom asked me as Sydney made eye contact and flexed for me.

I scoop her up. "Here in a minute. I just need to get her redressed."

"Ok. While you do that I can make you a quick sandwich." Mom offered.

"And I can pull baby duty." Dad volunteered.

"Ok, that sounds great, thanks Mom." I come and hug her.

"Thanks baby." She says, as Sydney grabbed my mom's hair.

"She's a handsy one." Mom commented as I handed her to Dad.

Sydney went stock still and looked off into the distance, clearly learning about my dad.

"Oh yeah, she's always has got her hands in something."

"So what are your plans baby?" Mom asked, grabbing some roast beef out of the fridge along with lettuce and mayonnaise.

"Go to the hospital, get Cat home and start figuring out how that is going to work."

"Have you talked to her label?"

"Yeah, briefly. They just wanted to know Cat was ok and that they wanted to speak to her, but not in a few more weeks once she's stronger."

"She's weak?" Mom asked, grabbing the bread.

"Not really, just fatigued."

"Makes sense. Has Sydney had any checkups?"

"Yeah actually. We went yesterday. Sydney has gained a pound in 2 weeks and is now ready for a little bit of exercise to strengthen her."

"And that is?"

"Encourage her to reach out and grab something. Also, Jade bought a mirror because apparently she would have her own reflection."

"You did, I remember…where's your father?" Mom asked me.

"I dunno."

"Ryan! Where are you?!"

"Letting Sydney look at herself in the bathroom mirror! She loves it!"

I laugh as my mom smiles.

"Robbie loved that!"

"She does too!" Dad calls back.

"Anything to strengthen her up?" Mom turned back to me.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to allow her to rest against me and have a little freedom of movement."

"Cool, maybe you guys can watch TV or something together."

"Hopefully."

Then mom handed me a plate, sandwich on it and said "Chips are in the pantry. I'm gonna go check up on Sydney."

I grab the chips and settle down at the table. My parents join me a minute or two later, Mom holding Sydney in her lap.

I continue eating, but my parents notice how enraptured she is by me eating.

"Has she seen you eat before?" Mom asked.

"No, I always eat when she's sleeping." I reply.

"Well she's enjoying the show." Dad said.

I laugh, which makes Sydney's cheek twitch

"She's a happy girl Robbie, nice work."

"Thanks. I try."

"You're doing great honey. I'm sure your father is with me when I say she's welcome anytime. Especially to give you a break."

"And when you go back to work." Dad added on.

"Oh yeah, work. Haven't thought about that."

_Haven't worked in awhile._

This hasn't exactly been a vacation.

Dad laughed and mom smiled as I polished off my plate and went to wash my plate.

But dad quickly took it from me.

"No, just wash your hands then go to the hospital." He said.

"But—"

"No." Mom said semi sternly.

I obeyed, and then took Sydney back and gathered up my stuff.

"Well it was great seeing you Robbie." Dad smiled, shaking my hand.

"Come over anytime sweetie." Mom smiled, then kissed Sydney.

Syd gurgled as Mom kissed me.

"I'll be back soon. She need to see her Grandparents!" I say, walking out of the door.

"Yeah!" Mom said, then waved.

It wasn't long before I had Sydney back into her seat, and I was softly playing some top 40 stuff as I wound my way back to Amhurst.

_That was a resounding success._

Maybe it was because Mom and Dad have handled newborns before, but she loved both of them.

I have to use that when I start getting my life back to normal.

_It's insane how things have changed in two weeks._

I was on the brink of leaving after Sydney was born.

Then she's born, and there is NO WAY I'm leaving her.

She's not mine, but she's mine.

_If that makes sense._

My boxes were packed, and still are packed.

_I could start moving tonight if I wanted to_.

I need to call and cancel my place.

_That's $2500 down the drain._

She's worth it.

I smile as I get her out of the car, and she is so cooperative, seeming like she has gotten used to the routine.

Her eyes are open most of the time as she rested against my shoulder.

I walk straight to the elevators, then hop off on the 6th floor, Cat's 1 day abode.

_The hospital has a policy that patients cannot be released straight from the ICU._

Makes sense.

611.

I walk right to it and open the door.

Then I freeze.

_Not again._

In front of my, cat and Cameron stop making out and jump apart.

"I…I'm sorry." I say quietly, feeling myself tense up.

Sydney squirmed on my shoulder.

"It's ok…Uhm..hi." Cat smiled as Cameron hopped up, coming for Sydney.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

Cat beamed, as I processed my options.

I kissed her forehead then handed her to him.

She immediately began squirming.

"MMMMMHMMM!"

"Shhh…" Cat smiled at Cameron and her daughter.

"Uhh…what's the plan?" I asked nervously, wanting to get Sydney back immediately.

"Well, I was about to get processed and leave with Cammie and Sydney."

…

"That's cool. I guess I'll meet you later then." I say, already backing to the door.

Cat began saying something, Cameron wiped off my kiss and I make the split second decision to let the new family be.

Then blast Hard Rock all the way to downtown.

I end up at a park, hop out, slip an envelope into my inside pocket and start walking.

Leaving my phone in the glove compartment.

_I need some space._

After following the trail for about 10 minutes or so, I sit down on a bench.

Jade printed out the letter and put it into the envelope.

I rip the top open with my key and pull out the papers.

2 pages.

_Dear Robbie,_

_If you're looking at this, it's probably because something has happened and you found it on my computer. There are some things you need to know before you start acting on whatever is going._

_My pregnancy was high risk from the beginning. I really wasn't supposed to get pregnant for a few years, the endocrinologist said I wasn't ready physically or hormonally. Stuff like me dying, or the baby not making it or even both. That high risk._

_I know we've had our troubles and arguments and in fact I'm writing this right after you came back from hanging out with Andre. Most of them are my fault, and I know how stupid a lot of my decisions are. Jade is constantly riding me about how I'm not being fair to you._

_I'm just trying to make sure you don't fold under this pressure. It's amazing, and it's like a albatross around my neck as I type this. That's why I got involved with Cameron. I love him, and I don't want this to hurt you in any way. You can leave at any time, and you have a right to._

_But I want you to take care of Sydney if something happens to me._

_You're the only one I trust to make sure that she'll have every bit of love and opportunity that she'd have if I was here. Beck and Jade are already getting ready for a family of their own, and Andre's living the dream that we all were supposed to be following._

_Yeah, life got in the way, but you have managed to balance both. You're really good on stage Robbie. I know that you were just doing your job last time I saw you perform in New York. And I shouldn't be mad at you for that._

_I'm sure you have some videos from the slap and stuff you can show Sydney once she grows a bit, and I have tons of pictures so she'll know what I look like._

_Thank you so much for helping me during all this. Sorry I wasn't able to hold up my end of the bargain._

_Cat_

…

It's like her last wishes if she died.

_But she's going home today._

And that wasn't even the biggest shocker.

_Jade's pregnant?_


	36. Checkdown

_Ugh…_

They're still there.

_The fans._

I love them…

But it's extremely annoying that they found out where I live.

I mean…

Well, I'll explain how they found me.

_Us._

_I threw Robbie into this too._

I was with Cammie, and we brought Sydney with us to go get coffee. Everything was good until I saw a flash.

"_Oh my gosh…Cat Valentine! And Cameron and the baby!"_

Which caused the room to look at us.

Fans swarmed us.

Sydney quickly became upset and cried.

Cameron tried to get people to calm down, but they kept taking pictures and before long Sydney was wailing.

We fled back home, not thinking 'Oh, they're going to follow.'

But they did.

And now my building is on the internet.

People are going nuts. They think Cammie is the father.

They also realized we're a couple, which somehow was a secret until now. The rumors died down after my album party, but now it's a constant trending topic.

And they think Sydney's his kid.

He had to go onto Splashface and say it isn't. He offered to say that it was his, but I didn't want to lie.

And now everybody knows that Cameron isn't the father.

But the firestorm has moved to where I live, and who is Sydney's father.  
_Stupid Jordan._

Robbie got thrown into the firestorm too when he went out the next day, taking Sydney with him so Cameron and I could hang out at home.

He immediately went to the parking garage instead of walking to his car from the outside of the parking garage.

I don't blame him for calling me and lighting into me once he got to his parents. I…I should have told him immediately after it happened.

_When Cammie and I came in though, he was changing Sydney's crib sheets and blanket._

That's my fault.

Robbie's been great. I know he isn't happy about the current arrangement, Cammie sleeping with me and all in the 3 weeks since I came home, but he's been fantastic in keeping Sydney happy and healthy.

She loves him.

Everytime he comes into her sight she smiles.

_She's a happy baby._

When I came home, I was surprised to see he has been sleeping literally at Sydney's feet, making sure she makes it thru the night every night.

I haven't even gotten to feed her at night. Every time she wakes up in the middle of the night he takes care of it.

When I came home I was expecting to not sleep much. But Robbie's taken care of her to the extent that I'm totally rested.

He's done such a good job that Cameron hasn't really known what to do.

He knew Robbie was living with me, but I think he expected Robbie to back down from the challenge of Sydney.

He boxed Cammie out.

_I think you do that in Volleyball. You box people out._

He's let me help, but after dinner he always takes her for the night.

Letting Cammie and I watch TV and be a couple.

_If you would have told me that I would have made out with Cammie for I don't know how long while not worrying about the baby, I would have told you that the psychiatry wing is on the 7__th__ floor._

But Robbie…

I'm worried he's driving himself into the ground.

He looks exhausted.

He's been taking care of Sydney, essentially by himself for almost 2 months now.

I was worried he'd never talk to me again after Sydney was born and he moved out.

I saw the boxes in his room when I came home.

I was totally clueless. I didn't know that he had everything boxed up.

But Sydney's changed everything, and now I'm worried about him doing too much.

Every time I offer to give him a day off, he changes the subject and slips away.

I keep on letting his sideshows distract me.

I'm not dumb; he's not telling me the truth.

_Something is bugging him. And he's channeling that into Sydney and taking care of her, rendering both of us useless._

I think it's Cameron. I never asked if he could come stay with me.

He didn't talk to me all day when he saw Cammie and I come out one morning after waking up.

_I know he didn't like him being shirtless and me…not wearing much._

But he still served us breakfast, and then got Sydney ready for us.

That was before the crush of fans.

Cameron, Sydney and I went to the park that day. Sydney loved the butterflies. Cammie loved feeding her and seeing how vigorously she ate.

When we got back, Robbie went to give her a bath, handed me a $50 and said for Cameron and I to go out for dinner.

I was so excited that I totally forgot to thank him until we got back.

But he was asleep on his little bed, right next to Sydney's.

He blew me off the next morning when I said thank you. Handed me a cup of coffee, and then walked to his room to take a shower.

That's about all he does for himself. He keeps himself clean, looking nice and is nice to Sydney.

He hasn't even gone out to eat since I got here. Every time I see him eat it's either toast, eggs or a sandwich.

He's so devoted to Sydney, it has to be him compensating for something.

He lights up and is amazing around Sydney. So cheerful and smiling and loving on her. He usually backs off when Cameron and I are with her, which is nice of him.

I'm just worried. Worried that he's wearing himself out. I hope he knows how much I appreciate what he's doing.

All I want is Sydney to be happy.

I don't want that to come at the cost of him devoting every ounce of energy and happiness to her.

I think I said it earlier, but I'll say it again. He can't do this forever.

I know for a fact that he's lost weight since Sydney's birth.

Scale doesn't lie. I saw him at 175 before all this.

Since it's a digital scale that "remembers" it's last 5 weigh ins I checked it after Robbie took a shower.

That's when he checks in.

It said 151.

What guy loses 24 pounds in 5 weeks without being massively sick?

And did I mention the bags under his eyes? They look terrible.

To be honest…and I really don't wanna say this…

He looks terrible.

He tries to hide it, but you can't hide his level of exhaustion, even if Sydney can't see it.

I can.

Cameron told me that I should give him a week off. Tell him to go away and focus on him for a week.

I tried to tell him, but he ended up talking me into telling Cameron that we are the ones that should go away, but for a month.

I didn't even realize it until Cameron told me after we laid down to sleep. He laughed about it, saying he hypnotized me.

He's been telling me that I'm worrying too much about Robbie, saying that he knows his limits, and to trust him.

Ironic that he still doesn't even leave his phone alone with Robbie.

I know Robbie doesn't like Cammie. Cammie doesn't have a problem with him, just with how much he's removed me from her.

That's not the issue, Sydney knows I'm her Momma, and that I love her more than I love anyone or anything else.

She lights up everytime she sees me.

_Just like Robbie._

I'm sorry if I'm not making any sense. I'm just worried.

Tonight he did it again.

It's Cammie and I's 6 month anniversary.

I don't know how he found out, but he gave me some money and told me to have a nice dinner.

We did, Cammie took me to a nice restauraunt downtown.

Splashface lit up with people asking if I took Sydney with us.

Nope. Robbie watched her.

"Ok…we're home…" Cammie smiled, quietly unlocking the door and letting me slip in.

I take my coat off, put in on its hanger and put it back into the side closet.

Before I can go check on Sydney, Cammie has me against the wall in a amazing, mind blowing kiss.

"Have you told him?" He breathed against my ear.

_Oh yeah…_

The reason why I'm so worried.

My label called a week ago, asking me to come in.

They want me to go on a 6 month tour.

And they want Cameron to come with me.

I really don't want to leave Sydney and compound Robbie's…I don't know what to call it.

But I've always wanted to go on tour.

I'd get to see my fans, who have supported me for years, and have made me a legitimate superstar.

Light the Magazine named me it's Teen Idol of the Year, and cited my amazing fans, who trended me 475 times worldwide last year.

I can't just up and leave…but I have obligations.

I have to go on this tour. Otherwise my label might not let me stay on for round 2.

I have to go.

Robbie's gonna kill me. Leaving him with my daughter for 6 months while I go have fun.

But I really want to go on tour.

I finally break away from Cammie and hug him.

"Baby Time I see. I'll see you in a minute." He smiled, then nipped at me neck.

"Uhh…stop tempting me." I smile.

"I'll tempt you when you close that door missy." He smirked, grabbed my butt then walked off quickly.

_Good._

Now to the baby.

…

_Something's wrong._

They're not there.

I peek into Sydney's crib.

_Nothing._

Robbie isn't on his little bed.

_Where are they?_

I poke my head into Robbie's room, on the off chance they're in there.

Nope, just the boxes, that still haven't moved.

He was so close to leaving.

Physically, Mentally he's not here.

He's on Planet Sydney.

_TV's on._

There they are!

Robbie's passed out on the couch. Sydney is on his chest, also asleep.

_Awww._

She looks so peaceful.

I watch them for a second, him breathing, then her following.

He's got his hand wrapped around Sydney's body, making sure she doesn't fall off.

_I think she fell asleep before he did._

Regardless, her little hand is clutching his shirt.

_I should get a picture._

I pull out my phone and snap a picture.

But the flash went off.

"Shit!"

I glare at my phone, and then glance at the sleeping duo.

One of whom is looking at me.

"Why are you up?" Robbie asked, voice barely audible.

"I just got back. You should go to bed."

"Nah, I'm good." He said coldly, looking to see Sydney fast asleep.

"Robbie, you need to sleep."

"I'm fine. You're the one who needs some sleep." He replied.

"Robbie!" I say loudly, not happy at all.

Sydney jumped, her eyes shot open and she grabbed onto him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He shot into a sitting position and started trying to calm her down.

"It's ok…shhh…" He held her close.

Then he fixed me with a vicious look.

My body immediately responded to her cry.

_I gotta hold her._

_Make her stop crying._

_Maybe she's hungry._

Suddenly my bra feels very tight.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nice going, she's scared out of her mind." He said darkly, then kissing the top of her head and continued to coo to her.

"Let me—"

"No." He said harshly.

Sydney's cry got louder.

"But—"

"Cameron's probably waiting for you. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Robbie…" I say, feeling tears shoot into my eyes.

_Nothing's changed._

He's as unreachable as he was before she was born.

He wasn't like this when he brought her to me in the hospital.

He gave his textbook answer as he stood up.

"I got her. Go to your boyfriend."

Then he fixed me with a brief glare then started pacing like Sydney likes it, trying to calm her down.

I stand there for what feels like forever. Long enough for him to look up and see I'm crying.

_I wanna help._

_Please stop pushing me away._

He looked at me for a few seconds, then walked into the kitchen.

I dashed to my room, where Cameron had the door open and his shirt off.

"What happened? Why's she crying?"

"I'm a bad mom!" I wail, then collapse into the pillow.

He sighed and closed the door behind him.


	37. Jackknife

Under Sydney's watchful eye I start putting together her bottle for lunch.

Well…lunch relatively speaking.

_It's 2 PM._

Cat and Cameron are about to go do some stuff, I'm not sure what. But they said that they'd be back for dinner.

Jade is coming, and Beck will probably join us for dinner.

I glance over as Sydney puts her left hand in her mouth, eyes wide open at what she's done.

The first time she did it, I was kind of worried. But she seemed to realize she has hands, feet, fingers and toes in the last week or so, and is fascinated by them.

I hear her gurgle, causing me to smile as I put her bottle on the counter, then move to scoop her up.

Grabbing a paper towel, I gently take Sydney's hand out of her mouth, and Sydney stops moving as I do it.

Her movements have gotten better in the last few days. She's starting to curl individual fingers and toes more, and everytime she moves, whatever she moves, whether its an arm or a leg, it's not as jerky and spastic.

She now has the ability to be voluntarily still. Like she is now. I just scooped her up, and the second she saw me grab her she didn't move.

I put her bottle in her mouth and she gently moves to grab her bottle as best she can.

Then her little eyes close.

I lean against the far counter and hum softly, as the faint sound of Syd sucking up her lunch meets my ears.

"Robbie! Got a second?" A voice asks.

I look up to see Cameron.

_We don't talk all that much._

It wouldn't be so awkward if he wasn't here.

"Yeah, what's up?" I reply kindly.

"Not much, waiting for Cat. How's the little tiger?"

"Enjoying a late lunch. And good luck with the waiting." I joke, eliciting a laugh from him.

"Cool. Hey, I need to talk to you about something." He said, suddenly changing his tone to half serious.

"Ok. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. But Cat's getting stressed out."

"About what? That's what I'm trying to avoid." I say, giving a variation of my motives.

"Well, the label called about 2 weeks ago, and they want her to go back to work immediately."

"Ok. How would that stress her out? If they want her to record some stuff, she can take Sydney and put some of those headphones on her to protect her ears."

He smiled.

"It's not that. She doesn't mind leaving Sydney to go record."

"Ok, then what's the problem?"

_What else could be the problem?_

"They want her to go out on tour because her album did so well."

…_Tour?_

"That's great! On tour?" I asked.

Tours usually take months.

"Yeah, for 6 months."

"Sweet, she's earned it. Her album was fantastic." I lie.

_Still haven't listened to it myself._

I've played most of it for Sydney. Want to guess her favorite song?

The duet between Cat and Cameron Brooks, from Australia.

She went nuts when she first heard it, squealed, wiggled all her fingers and toes and smiled.

She knew who was singing.

"I know." He replied cockily.

"I told you her reaction to you and Cat's duet right?" I ask, trying to wind the convo down.

"No." Cameron said, sounding curious.

"How'd she react?" Cat suddenly appeared, poking her head into the kitchen.

"Squealed, smiled and wiggled her toes."

Cat lit up and squealed herself.

Sydney's eyes started searching for Cat's voice.

I turned her so she could see Cat, and she took one tiny hand off her bottle and left it extended before she couldn't hold it any longer and grabbed the bottle again.

Cameron laughed, and I turned to get a paper towel for Sydney again.

_She's drooling._

I turned just in time to miss seeing Cat and Cameron's kiss.

"You ready?" Cameron asked, as my mind formed a visual picture I don't exactly like in front of Sydney.

"Yep. We'll be back for dinner Robbie." Cat smiled.

The click of heels told me Cat was coming to kiss Syd goodbye, and a moment later I was verified.

"See you later!"

"Bye! Congrats on the tour!" I call to her retreating figure, as Cameron wrapped his arm around her waist.

She froze, then turned over her shoulder and smiled. "Thanks Robbie!"

Within seconds, it was just me and Sydney.

Cat POV

Cammie shut the door with a slight smirk on his face.

"You told him?"

"Yeah. I was tired of seeing you beat yourself up about it. And since you didn't sack up, I did." He replied, smiling at me.

"I don't have one, so I can't."

"Whatever." He said, his accent, which is fading away slightly, is heavy.

"How'd he react?" I ask nervously.

"Fine. Didn't seem surprised to be honest."

_Oh no._

He already knew.

"Hmm. That's surprising." I say.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Are you ready to go out?"

"Uh huh? Then swing by your place for a second?" I smiled.

_Been waiting for today for WAY too long._

"Yep. Let us go into the big blue world!" He grabbed my hand and laughed.

_(3 hours later)_

Robbie POV

Knock knock.

I walk to the door and open it.

"Hey Robbie!" Jade smiled, Beck at her side as always.

"Hey Jade, Beck. Come on in." I step aside and let them slip in.

I hear a noise of recognition from Sydney and see her head lift for a moment, then settle back onto my shoulder.

Beck closed the door behind him as Jade slips off her coat, and then makes a beeline for my shoulder.

I pop out Sydney's binkie so Jade can hear her.

Jade gently lifted her out of my arms and turned Syd to see her.

A tiny noise, one I can't describe followed.

Beck turned to look at me, then Sydney as Jade lit up then gently hugged Sydney.

"Well hello to you too little angel! How are you today?" Jade beamed.

Sydney simply beamed and tried to get closer to her shoulder, over which stood Beck.

Beck smiled at her, and she in response lifted her arm.

Jade quickly gave her to Beck, who also said hello.

Sydney gurgled to him too.

"When'd she start making noise?" Jade asked me, going to the fridge.

"Regularly? About a week ago." I say as Beck has Syd by the arms and is moving them while making silly faces.

Baby laughter makes me smile as Jade comes back with a beer for Beck, and a water for me and her.

"Sweet. How are things around here?" She asked, looking at Beck and Sydney.

"Good. She's getting kind of exciting."

"Exciting?" Beck asked, looking surprised.

"How so?" Jade asked.

"Oh, the noise, how she's starting to have a bit of movement. And she's starting to get a personality."

Jade's eyebrows shoot up. "Really?"

"Yeah, she's starting to get picky about the people around her. And as you guys saw, she's showing when she likes you too."

"Who doesn't she like?" Beck asked, then smiled at Sydney.

"You want me to go beat them up sweetie? I'll go make them sorry that you don't like them!" Beck told Sydney.

I smiled and Jade looked pleased.

"She hates my parent's housekeeper, and the mailman."

Jade laughed and Beck beamed.

"Mailmen suck! Don't they Sydney!" Beck said, grabbing the toy on the kitchen table.

_She loves her purple horsey._

"Why them?"

"Well, when she sees the housekeeper here, she knows we're going somewhere. Which she doesn't like. As for the mailman, I have no idea. We were walking one day and she started wailing. When we walked away, she stopped. Then yesterday, same thing."

"See? I told you! Mailmen are not good news!" Beck joked, wiggling her horse in front of her.

As Jade as I watched, Sydney just snatched it.

Beck was holding it out, then Sydney extended both arms, pulled it away from Beck and is now holding it.

"Did you see that?" Beck asked.

_Whoa._

"Play nice Sydney." I joke.

Jade laughed.

"She's never completed that. She always reaches, but never has gotten her hands on it before." I say.

"It's a big day!" Beck smiles at Sydney, who has her horsey in her mouth.

"Hey, she doesn't like leaving the house?" Jade asked.

"Huh?" I say, still looking at Syd and Beck.

"You said she doesn't like the housekeeper because she knows she's going somewhere."

"Oh, no. She doesn't mind leaving the house. It's just when she knows we're about to leave, signaled by the housekeeper coming to clean, she gets fussy." I explain.

"Why?"

"I have no idea." I smile.

Jade laughed, and a moment or two later, Beck handed her to Jade.

Sydney kept a good hold on her toy.

"It's amazing how simple babies are." She said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, because she is not simple." I told her, gesturing to Sydney.

"No, I meant how easily they become happy. All Beck had to do was bring out the horse."

"She was happy before you guys came too you know." I say.

Jade had just started to reply, before the smell of someone's diaper became noticeable.

"Stinky little girl! I got her." Jade smiled at Sydney, then disappeared to Sydney's room.

Beck was smiling at Jade's retreating figure, then opened his drink and took a sip.

"Hey, I have an idea for you." He said.

"Ok. What's up?"

"Puppy."

"Puppy?" I asked.

"Yeah. To give Sydney a friend at home not named Robbie."

"I'm not sure Beck…" I say.

Sounds like a ton of work.

"Hold on, I haven't pitched it yet. He's already housetrained, is very gentle and is free."

"I don't believe you." I replied.

"Yep. He's at my place right now."

"He?"

"Uh huh."

"What kind?"

"Lab Retriever." He smiled.

"You're kidding. How'd you get it?"

"Him. And a friend had them. 12 puppies. Said their was just too many, so he gave him to us. He's been boarded and is chilling at home."

I bit my bottom lip. "I'll ask Cat. I think Syd would love it, but she might be rough."

Beck smiled. "Yeah, she doesn't seem very gentle."

"Exactly. She just grabs what she wants." I smiled.

"Hey, what are you making again?"

"Chicken parmesan and a salad. That's ok right?" I asked, kind of nervous.

"Sounds great. How can I help?" Jade asked, reappearing with Sydney.

"You're fine for now. Just keep ahold of her while I get going. Cat and Cameron should be back soon."

"Cameron?" Beck asked as Jade frowned.

"Yeah, he's living with them. Well…Cat." Jade explained.

"When'd this happen?" Beck asked, seemingly shocked.

"Like a month ago. I told you this!" Jade said, sounding kind of upset.

"I don't remember, but ok. That must be inconvenient." Beck said to me.

"No, just annoying. I'm just focusing on keeping her happy." I say.  
"But still." Jade frowned.

"Has he said anything to you about it?" Beck asked.

"No, the only real interaction we've had was today."

"Oh? What'd he say?" Jade questioned.

"Cat's going on tour soon."

"WHAT?" Jade yelled angrily.

Beck seemed so stunned he didn't say anything, but looked to her.

I also turned, and Sydney seems alarmed.

"Oh…easy. Auntie Jade was just surprised. It's ok." Beck took her from Jade, who seemed to be fluffing up.

_She's livid._

"For how long?" She demanded.

"From what I was told, 6 months."

"I…And he told you? Not Cat?"

I shook my head and got out a cutting board.

"That's total bullshit."

"Jade!" I say.

The baby is like 5 feet away.

"C'mon babe, she's right here." Beck said softly.

"Sorry. But it is!"

"I know, but she apparently was really worried about how I'd take it. So he took charge and told me for her." I explained.

"And you're not mad?" Beck asked me.

"Not mad…more like sorry."

"Sorry?"

Jade looks confused.

"Yeah." I say. "She's already growing up so fast. She's barely 2 months old. Imagine 6 more months. Cat's going to miss a lot of stuff I want her to see." I say.

"That's sweet Robbie." Jade smiled softly.

"He has a point. Eventually she's going to be doing more than cooing and gurgling. She's gonna be walking and talking and becoming a big girl." Beck said, with said girl in his arms.

"Don't say that, this is already hard enough." I joke, smiling at Sydney, who is looking at me.

"Do you know if she's going?"

"From the way Cameron said it, I don't think she has a choice. He said it like she has to do it." I said to Jade.

She sighed.

"I wouldn't want to leave my kid for a day, let alone 6 months."

"You'll find that out soon." I smile.

Jade suddenly froze where she was, and Beck smiled.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Cat's letter to me mentioned it. Congratulations." I smiled.

"Thanks." Jade blushed as I went to work on dinner.

Cat POV

"Oh!"

Cameron gently pinned me against the mattress and started peeling off my clothes while ravishing me.

"More…come on Cammie…" I moan.

He laughed and paused long enough to take off his shirt and say. "Feels good?"

"Stop talking and kiss me dammit!" I reply, grabbing him and pulling him to me.

_OHHHHH…_

I'm never getting pregnant again.

Waiting almost a year to have sex is too much.

Just too much time.

Jordan did good last April, but regular sex is better than one amazing time, followed by a pregnancy.

"You..you have the stuff?" I breathed as he kissed my neck.

"Yeah…but the first time we go without…"

"Fine, just go!" I yell as the pressure inside me spikes and I almost attack him.

He picked up on my desperation and before long we were both naked, him on top of me.

"Ohhh go your rhythm…OH!"

He stopped my yelp of pleasure by kissing me and going faster.

_OW!_

_OWWWW!_

HOLY SHIT THIS HURTS!

He finds his way inside me, and his first thrust makes me almost scream.

"What?" He asked, stopping suddenly.

"Don't stop! Fuck me dammit!" I demand.

It might hurt, but it's still so good…

"Ohhh…oh… oh!" I yelp.

I lost it, he lost it, and he moaned his pleasure right into my ear.

"Cammie…god I love you…"

"I love you too angel. Wanna go again?" He kissed my neck, then ran his hand across my chest.

"In a minute…I realllly needed that." I moan.

"That's why I'm here." He smiled.

Robbie POV

I stir the pasta and glance at my phone again.

_Where the hell are they?_

They aren't answering my texts, ignored my calls, not to mention the texts and calls of Beck and Jade.

"Still nothing?" Jade asked.

"Nope, I think we'll have to start without them."

"Finally!" Beck said, exasperated.

"Finally what?" Jade asked him.

"Finally he realizes that Cat's gone AWOL again on us. So rude." He said bitterly.

"I know. Sorry." I say, dishing out the first helping to Jade, who happily took it.

She's a hungry girl.

I made a plate for Beck, but he declined it.

"I'll watch Sydney while you guys eat." He smiled.

Sydney is staring at the pot of pasta.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, and I think she's hungry again." Beck said, smiling at Sydney's observation of the pot.

I quickly take out her next bottle and put it on the counter to warm up for a minute.

Beck follows me into the kitchen and sits opposite Jade, who is already eating.

"Sorry." She said, mouth full.

"It's fine." I smile.

I dig into my dinner, and offer Beck some of the rolls Jade was smart enough to bake in the oven as I was cooking.

"Nah, don't want to make Sydney feel awkward that she's the only one not eating." He said.

I lean over to Sydney and say "Don't worry, you're dinner is coming." I say.

But she's not looking at me.

Her gaze was on my fork, because when I leaned back, the piece of pasta I had on my fork?

Gone.

_OH NO._

I look to Sydney, whose hands are at her mouth.

With the pasta half out of her mouth.

"Oh!" Jade said, looking on.

"No." I say firmly, and then take it out of her mouth. "Not yet."

She did not like it, and she simply bypassed the facial expression and started wailing.

"Waaaahh!"

"It's ok…I'll feed you…" Beck quickly hopped up.

"Robbie…" Jade said softly but critically.

"What? She can't eat solid food!"

"But it was one noodle!" She countered.

"I know! But she can't have it. She needs to be stronger and gain more weight."

"You sure? Have you talked to the doctor about it?" She replied.

"No. But she's 2 months old!"

She simply wiped her hands off and got out her phone.

"I'm calling him."

"Fine." I say, as Beck returned with Sydney, who was content with her bottle.

I stand up and Sydney reacted by squirming away.

_From me._

"Hey…I'm sorry sweetheart! But you aren't—"

"Hey Dr. Phillips, it's Jade West how are you?" She said perkily, getting Beck and I's attention.

"Why's she calling the doctor?" Beck asked me.

"She seems to think Sydney didn't do anything wrong."

"I thought she was too young to eat solids." He replied.

"She is."

"No, nothing is wrong. But I'm with Robbie and Beck, and we're having dinner, and happened to have a question…yes, I can put it on speaker."

She smiled, punched speaker and said "It's on!" then laid it on the table.

"Robbie, Beck! How are you guys?" Dr. Phillips' voice said.

"Fine sir, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good Robbie. What's the dinner issue?" He asked.

"Sydney tried to eat a noodle!" Beck smiled.

"And Robbie snatched it out of her mouth before she could do anything with it!" Jade piped up.

"Because she's 2 months old!" I say defensively, feeling ganged up by 3 people.

"Easy guys…Robbie, you did the right thing. In theory. How'd she get this noodle?"

"She snatched it off my fork when I came too close." I explain.

"She grabbed it?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah!" Jade smiled.

"Oh wow. Well, she's definitely hungry." He joked.

"Yeah, once I got her a bottle she started in on it pretty good." Beck said.

Dr. Phillips laughed. "Well, since I think you guys want to hear who is right, I'll tell you. Both of you are right."

"Huh?" Beck, Jade and I all said.

"Robbie was right in taking the noodle from her in theory because she is too young to eat solids. But it's great that she was interested enough in the food to grab it and put it in her mouth. Is she doing that with other things?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"Ok. Now who's feeding her?" The doctor asked.

"Beck is." Beck said.

_So weird to hear him say that._

"Take the bottle from her. And Robbie, put a small noodle in her mouth like it was before you took it out."

"Ok…" I say, as Jade beamed.

Beck took the bottle, to her dismay and reached for it. But she quickly became still as I came with the noodle.

One second it was in my hand.

Then it was in her little hands, then her mouth.

"Yay Sydney!" Jade cheered.

"How's she reacting to it?" The doctor asked.

Beck leaned in.

"She's sucking on it." He replied, then laughing.

Dr. Phillips laughed too. "She at least knows it's food."

"True."

Sydney then dropped the noodle randomly.

"And she dropped it." Jade said, as I quickly picked it up.

"She probably got bored. Is it just pasta or is there sauce?"

"A little marinara on the end I gave her." I answered.

"She probably sucked it all up, got bored with the taste of just pasta and dropped it. Remember, she still can't concentrate much."

"So she can't eat solids yet?" Jade said, sounding sad.

"Nope. The soonest she might is in another 2 months."

"Really? That soon?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, and I assume she might be in that group since she already made a grab at Robbie's dinner. And speaking of Robbie, when are you guys coming in again?"

"I don't know…I know soon. And you need to see Cat. She might be hitting the road to go on tour."

"Really? Well then…I'm looking right now. How about next Friday at 3. I'll make you guys the last patients of the week."

"Ok cool." I say.

Then Jade jumped in. "Look, she's smacking her lips."

Beck and I both turned to look at Sydney, who's too curious about her mouth to see us staring.

"You might want to give her another bit of pasta later Robbie. Just to wet her appitite."

"I will. Thanks sir." I smile.

"No problem. Can't wait to see you guys."

"Thanks Dr. Phillips!" Jade smiled.

"No problem. Bye."

Jade hung up, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked her.

"I wanted to see her eat food. And I'm sad Cat's not here."

"That's her problem." I say flatly.

"True." Beck frowned.

The rest of our meal went without any more excitement, even though Sydney stared at me after finishing her bottle.

Jade and Beck decided that they wanted to stay until Cat and Cameron get back. Jade clearly wants to give Cat a piece of her mind.

She has a point. We planned on this dinner for like a week. Granted Beck and Jade were invited about three days ago, but still. She did stiff us.

I'm sure she'll have some excuse. Like their meeting went long and they didn't get dinner.

Too bad for them we ate it all. On purpose. At the last second Beck asked "Is there any left?"

"Yeah, but you said you were full." Jade said.

"I can eat more. I'll polish it off."

After dinner Jade did something I never do. She got out a blanket and started playing with Sydney.

Several things became apparent.

She quickly started vocalizing a lot more, and started moving a lot more. At one point I remarked on how vocal she was being, and Jade replied that babies do a lot more when they're on their backs.

Syd really loved it when I came and played with her. She started seemingly making noises, tyring to communicate with me, and Beck told me to talk back.

So I did.

And within 10 minutes, all of us, Jade, Beck and I were laughing on the floor.

Sydney didn't seem to know what to do with herself. She was trying to turn herself over and look at them, but she wasn't able to.

She just didn't know what to do when everybody was laughing.

She did seem thrilled when everybody either hugged or kissed her and paid attention to her.

When two of us, either Jade and Me, Beck and Jade or Beck and Me stayed together she liked it, but she moved one way, then the other. Like she wanted us both but couldn't have her.

We didn't stay together long.

After about 2 hours of this she started becoming cranky and signaling that she was tired.

I put her to bed grudgingly, thinking that if she hadn't gotten tired, then I would have happily played with her all night.

One thing is for sure:

I'm putting down a blanket and letting her let that little personality show.

When I came back, Beck was sitting on the blanket talking to Jade.

"—Me neither. Syd's gonna love having a playmate." Beck said. "Before I forget, are you still feeling fat?"

"No, but I'm getting tired of the fat feet."

I laughed, causing Jade to turn around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nah man, you get it. You're fine." Beck waved me off.

Jade smiled. "I'm seeing Dr. Phillips next Tuesday."

"Dr. Phillips huh?" I smiled.

"Yep. One of the days Cat was in the ICU we told him, and he offered to schedule us for the next week. He's a great doctor." Beck smiled.

"I feel dumb for not knowing how high risk the pregnancy was." I admit.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I knew, and as always, I assumed she told you guys."

"Nope." Beck said succinctly.

"Any idea how far along you are?" I asked Jade.

"22 weeks we think. We'll find out if it's a boy or a girl on Tuesday." Beck smiled.

"I'm rooting for a girl." Jade smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

Jade was silent for a moment. "I don't know. Just want Sydney to have a playmate."

I smiled, and the sound of the door opening made us all jump.

"Well look who it is." Jade said condescendingly, as all of us got up.

Cat and Cameron immediately looked like they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Oh…hey guys!" Cat said, obviously nervous and looking windswept.

"Hey. How's it going?" Beck said cooly.

"Good. And you guys?" Cameron replied.

"Cool. Missed an eventful dinner." He replied.

"How so?" Cat asked. "Was Sydney bad?"

"No. Quite the opposite." Beck replied. "What happened Robbie?"

Both Cameron and Cat look at me.

"Sydney had some pasta."

Cat froze, then looked horrified. "What?"

"She took it off my fork and tried to eat it."

"Like…reached?"

"Yep." Jade said.

Cameron had clearly had enough. "Fun. Now if you'll excuse us…"

"No, you're not going anywhere. Where were you guys?" Beck asked, an edge to his voice.

"Our meeting ran late. We got out like an hour ago."

"Did you eat?" Jade asked kindly.

Cameron stupidly replied "Yeah."

She fell right into her trap.

"Ahh. Glad we waited for you then." She spat.

Cat looked very guilty.

"Thanks. Now…"

"No. Stop trying to go hide and apologize." Jade said angrily.

"Why, I don't listen to you cunt." He spat at her.

Beck quickly made a move towards him. I barely managed to restrain him.

"Don't Beck." Jade said, sounding borderline bored.

"Why not? Let's have a go." Cameron taunted, clearly upset he's getting interrogated.

"No thanks mate." I said derisively.

"I'm not your mate bro." Cameron said to me.

"I don't care." I replied.

"Clearly." Said Cat.

"Cat." Jade said.

"Don't talk to her like that woman." Cameron said.

This time, I wasn't able to hold Beck back.

Because I beat him to Cameron and had him up against the wall.

"Can you just shut up? For once?" I say, as he wriggled and Beck appeared at my side.

"Stop it Robbie!" Cat said, trying to separate me from him.

"I see who you choose." I say, looking Cameron in the face.

"What? You don't love her." Was Cameron's reply.

"Yeah, because I wised up to her bullshit. You'll see. I'm right."

Next thing I knew Cat slammed her body into mine, then Cameron kicked me.

I went flying back until Beck and Jade both grabbed me and prevented me from falling into the coffee table.

It was close, my left foot collided into it and I think I twisted my knee.

Cat let out a squeak of terror and froze.

Once I was steadied, Beck let go of me and this time we both pinned him to the wall. But now Beck was closer to Cat.

"Sorry man, thought I was going to fall for a second." I told him.

"Guys, stop it! Come on!" Cat yelled, trying to separate Beck from Cameron.

Beck stood there for half a second, thinking.

_He's gonna let go._

I quickly get off of him, just as Beck does the same thing.

Cameron seemed shocked, and brushed himself off with Cat's help.

"Ok. I'm done. Now you two lovebirds have two choices. You can either go to your bedroom quietly and shut it behind you, or you can leave for the night. Choose before I do." I say.

"You can't make us leave." Was Cameron's reply.

"Yeah I can. I pay her rent, so yes. I can. I'll give you 10 seconds…" I say.

He stared at me for about 5, then looked away and said "Wanna go see Sydney?" to Cat.

"No Sydney. Bed or go. No gray area." Jade said forcefully.

"Jade!" Cat wailed.

"Don't test me Cat." She snapped at him.

_She needs to see Syd._

"Jade, Cat can see her." I speak up.

"What about me?" Cameron piped up.

"You can go to hell for all I care." I bluntly reply.

He rolled his eyes and stormed off, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Cat silently slipped into Sydney's room.

I turned to Beck and Jade.

"Sorry about that."

Beck smiled. "Don't worry about it. It was coming. Glad we caught you."

"You can say that again." I joke, getting Jade to smile.

"I'll text you later silly." Jade rubbed my hair.

"Sounds good. Night. Thanks again."

"Night Robbie." Beck smiled as Jade slipped into her coat.

I held the door as they slipped out into the hallway.

_From the back, they look like another young couple._

I walk quietly into Sydney's room, where Cat is standing over Sydney's crib.

The squeaking of one of her toys gave me away, and she turned around to see me picking it up.

…

…

…

…

"Are you taking him with you on tour?" I break the tense silence.

"Yeah. Our song is one of the popular ones."

I tried to appear indifferent.

"Dr. Phillips called, we're going to the doctor. I mentioned that you'll be going on tour. He might want to make sure you're ready."

"Ok. Listen Robbie—"

I cut her off. "I'm tired and I don't want to hear it right now. Night."

She swallowed, took one last look at Sydney, then came and tried to hug me.

I slipped out of it, and walked over to my little bed quietly.

Sydney made a kind of snoring noise, and when I looked towards her, I only saw a flash of hair going thru the door before the soft open and shut of her door.


	38. Recoil

I look straight ahead and take a deep breath.

_It's going to be ok._

I have some stuff to admit.

_First?_

I haven't worked since Sydney was born.

As a result of that, I've burned thru my savings.

I checked my bank account today.

_$3700 and change._

I had $200,000 saved as a result of working and my tour on the east coast.

Now I've whittled that down to say the least.

I'm stopping by the Pear Store today to talk to my boss about reintegrating me into the rotation after texting him a few days ago to make sure I still had a job.

Luckily I do.

I was really freaking stupid for burning thru all that money but here's my reasoning.

I did it for Sydney.

She needed stuff, so I bought it without hesitation.

And now I'm here in the car, parked.

I bought Syd some headphones so her ears won't be introduced to the din of the mall.

She's in a good mood after I played with her this morning and is changed and fed.

I'm going to Dr. Phillips and Cat's appointment right after this. From what Cat said Cameron might be tagging along.

Which is great.

I haven't talked about what happened last week with them, despite their numerous attempts to do so.

They even took Sydney away from me to do so.

I replied by going to sleep.

In my room.

I slept from 4 PM Tuesday to 9 AM Wednesday.

Then I took Sydney out for a stroll through the park. That was the big activity of the day.

Yesterday Cameron and Cat were in meetings all day, so I got out the blanket and played with Sydney all day.

That was a good day.

_Get going._

Right.

Can't be late.

I hop out of my seat and slip into the back seat.

Sydney strained against her little seat, trying to turn to me.

"Hey! Easy, I'll free you from your evil seat belt!" I smile at her.

I unclip it and she immediately tried to get to me, reaching and trying to turn over.

I lift her up and hug her, then put on her pink ear protectors.

"Now you've got your little ear muffs on, and you can't hear me!" I say.

She was staring at me, and seemed to know something was wrong because she let out a cry.

"Wrrraahhh!"

I take it off, and then say "Better?"

She immediately settles down.

_She's amazingly aware for a baby._

I put them back on, and thankfully she didn't voice any displeasure because when I pulled her out of the comfy car, a gust of cold wind came over us.

I immediately pull her close, and she grabbed onto me.

She looks a little goofy, but the cap I have on her head makes her looks kind of good in my opinion.

It's all pink today. Pink onesie, pink socks, pink hat and pink headphones.

_Please don't start wailing…_

I activate the automatic door and step into the mall, where the noise level is normal.

I try to let out a breath, and gauge Sydney's reaction.

I lean back and see that she's looking around, but nothing else.

_If anything she's holding onto me tighter._

Fine by me. Whatever works baby.

Thankfully the pear store is close to the entrance, and it's in my sights.

I have to stifle a laugh when I see who is closest to the door.

_Jessica._

She's kind of meandering near the pearPads.

_Doesn't look like a busy day._

I don't even get in the door before she spotted me and came running.

"Robbie!"

"Hey." I joke.

She's gazing at Sydney, clearly falling for her already.

"Come in, we've been waiting. Dave told us you'd be coming."

"He did?" I ask, as we cross the threshold.

"Yep. You've been gone forever, but now I see why." She smiled as Alex and Tailor came over quickly.

The other 3 people were working.

"Robbie!" Alex smiled.

"Oh my gosh…" Tailor gushed immediately as Jess moved behind me to look at Sydney's face.

"This is Sydney." I introduce her as Jessica said "Hi!" behind me.

No response from Sydney.

"What'd she do?" Alex asked her.

"Nothing. What's on her ears?" Jessica asked.

"Headphones. I didn't want her to be wailing when I got her here." I reply, turning her to take them off.

I hooked them around my neck and said "And we're back. Say hi!" I smile at her.

She just stared.

"She's nervous." I smile, then kissing Sydney's forehead and try to loosen her up.

The only way I can tell she is uncomfortable is her toes.

They're tightly curled right now.

"She's a cutie. Her name's Sydney?" Tailor asked.

"Yep. Almost 3 months old."

"You were gone for awhile. Dave stubbornly refused to hire someone new, saying you'd be back, and that babies consume you for awhile." Alex said.

"He's right on that one. And nice too." I say.

Tailor took a long look at Sydney, and then said "I'll go get him."

"You don't want to go." Alex smiled.

"I don't…" She frowned, and then walked away.

I look down to Sydney, who is looking up at me.

"Yes? Hi." I lift her up and smile.

She let out a small noise and waved a fist.

Jessica and Alex beamed.

"Let's try this again. Say hi Sydney. This is Alex and that's Jessica." I said, turning her to look at each of them.

_She'll probably go for Jess. She likes girls over boys._

And as I turn away from Jessica, Sydney's head stays locked on her.

Jessica lit up like a firework. "Hi Sydney!"

She made a small noise and drooled.

"Ooh."

I pull a napkin out of my pocket and wipe her up quickly.

"There we go." I smile at her.

"Robbie!"

I look up from Sydney to see my boss, Dave.

"Sir, how are you?"

"I'm good. You brought her?" He smiled at Sydney.

"Yeah. Doctor's appointment after this." I replied.

"Is she ok?" Jessica immediately asked.

I chuckled. "She's fine. Just a checkup."

"What's her name?" Dave asked kindly.

"Sydney."

Everyone smiled, then Sydney made a noise.

I laughed, and Dave gazed fondly at her.

"She seems to have an opinion on all this."

Everybody laughed again.

"She's been making a little noise recently. From what I've looked up, she's early in that way."

"Yep. Three months is young for that kind of thing. My kids weren't this talkative until later."

"You have kids?" Tailor asked, looking surprised.

"Yep. 2 boys and 3 girls."

"Wow." Jessica said.

"I didn't know that." I said.

"Why are you here then?" Alex tactlessly asked.

I cringed as Dave said "Some things didn't work out, but it doesn't matter."

"So…um…about me getting back to work…" I change topic.

"Yeah! When are you free from this angel?" He asked.

"I can get free almost any time. I just need a starting point."

Sydney started squirming pretty good, and I loosened my grip on her.

"Mhmm."

_I don't know that one._

"Well, how about the afternoon shift? That way you can wake her up, and put her to bed."

I smiled. "That sound great sir, thanks."

"MMPPPH!"

She really is trying to get away from me.

"What's wrong…?" I say softly, turning her to me.

She has a sour look on her face.

"Diaper?" Alex asked.

"Nope. I checked all that stuff before I came in so nothing would happen." I said.

"I think she wants somebody else to hold her." Dave said.

"I got her." Jessica almost jumped to me.

"I…ok. Worth a shot." I admit defeat and hand her over.

She seemed immediately happier once she was in Jessica's arms.

"Hi Sydney! How are ya today?" She gushed.

Syd just stared and moved her arms.

"So mid day will work for you?" Dave asked me.

"Yeah. When do you want me?"

"How about Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday to start off with. Then we'll re-evaluate."

I glance at Alex, Tailor and Jessica, and they aren't paying any attention to us or the conversation.

"Sure. Thank you sir. Sorry I didn't get in touch sooner." I say.

He grinned. "No problem. You obviously had your hands full."

"Not full per se. She just keeps me busy."

"I have to admit, you look exhausted." He said frankly.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's ok. But since I know the drill, I have to give you some advice." He said.

Alex glanced over, looking intrigued.

"Ok." I say.

"You have to set aside a few hours a day for you. It doesn't matter if she needs you, you have to do it. Ask your friends or your parents to watch her and go watch a movie. Go eat. Do something for you. Because it's obvious to me that you've been all about her."

By the end, everybody is looking at him.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I say defensively.

"It's not. But you have to do it to preserve your sanity. Otherwise you'll end up doing something you'll regret."

"Ok." I say evenly.

"By the way, she's obviously happy. You've done a good job Robbie. A quiet baby is a happy baby. This is coming from a guy with 5 loud kids." He laughed, and then we all laughed with him.

"Ok. I'll let you kids have fun with the baby. But you're back to work in 5 minutes, this is your break you know." He said.

"I don't care." Jessica smiled at Sydney, who smiled back.

"Somebody has a new friend." Alex smiled.

"I'll take it." Jessica smiled.

They all dutifully stayed with me for the rest of the break, and everybody got a picture holding her, including me, which they insisted.

"We have to have one with dad!" They said.

They all were dismayed when Dave came back and told them fun time was over.

"Text me if you need somebody to watch her Robbie." Jessica beamed.

"Me too." Tailor said.

"Me three." Alex grinned, causing the girls to look over in surprise.

"Thank you guys." I smiled, putting Sydney's earmuffs on her, then reluctantly walked back to the car.

Sydney makes friends with whoever she meets.

_Hopefully when the puppy comes, it'll be the same way._

I told Beck yes, but not until Cat and Cameron leave next week. So there will be 2 more weeks of no puppy Sydney.

Then we'll throw together two sources of chaos.

Hopefully Sydney plays nice.

_Ironic that I'm worried about Sydney being mean instead of the puppy._

I read that Labrador Retrievers are extremely loyal, protective dogs that seem to know when someone or something is defenseless and protects them.

If it was any other kind of dog, I'd say no.

But I want Sydney to be a happy girl, and I like pets.

My old dog died when I was at Hollywood Arts. He was with my parents before I was. I was 16, and he was 18.

I actually cried when we had to put him down. Broke my heart.

I remember Mom wanting to get a new dog, but dad and I but rebuffed her, saying it was too soon.

Mom came back with some quip about how men are the emotional sex.

Dad said he'd show her emotional sex.

Which immediately made it unbearably awkward for me, which is the only reason I remember the exchange's details.

"Ok…let's go see Mommy and the good doctor!" I say before climbing out of my seat and scooping her up, along with the diaper bag.

She's good all the way to the door, and we slip into a room before Cat or Cameron gets here.

I decide she is probably a little hungry, cued by my stomach rumbling and remembering that she ate last when I ate last.

_How is she not crying?_

If I'm hungry, why aren't you?

Turns out, she was. The second I give her the bottle, she's gulping it down like her life depends on it.

"Sorry sweetheart. Love you." I say softly, and then kiss her cheek.

After burping her and feeding her more, cat and Cameron come in, flanked by Dr. Phillips.

Cat lit up at the sight of Sydney, and made a beeline for her.

"Heyyy! How are you?" Cat gushed, then kissing her.

Cameron looks as out of place as Mozart at a AC-DC concert.

"Wow, she's getting big." Dr. Phillips smiled, then moving to shake my hand.

"Oh yeah. Already about to have to buy more clothes." I say, and the doctor chuckled.

Cat beamed and turned Sydney to face Dr. Phillips.

"Hey Sydney!" he smiled, then tweaking her nose.

She immediately giggled.

"Works every time." He grinned.

Cameron spoke up. "Really now?"

"Seems like it. Yeah. Now you're Cameron right?" Dr. Phillips took out his folder and moved to write something.

"Yes sir." He said, Australian accent detectable.

10 months in America can hide the accent pretty quick.

_Whoa. 10 months. And that's just how long I know he's been here._

It'll probably be time for him to be going back home soon.

_Good riddance._

Next thing I know Sydney's on his table, being propped up by Cat.

He runs his fingers up and down her little legs, and then flexed them.

Next arms, same thing.

Then he wet a paper towel and put it right next to Sydney's mouth.

Her jaw fell open.

"How'd you do that?" Cat asked, as Cameron leaned forward.

"She thinks there's a bottle near her mouth." Dr. Phillips answered.

Then he flashed a light into her mouth.

He stood her on her feet and looked at how her tiny knees bent.

Then finally, he picked her up and ran his hand down her back.

"Ok Syddo, you're good! Perfectly healthy! In fact, I'd dare say plump!" He grinned, then handed her to Cat.

"Siddo?" I asked.

"Yeah, like kiddo, but with a twist. Her name is Sydney, so it's Syddo."

Cat smiled and smoothed Syd's flyaway hair, which is starting to grow.

"Now Cat, how are you?" Dr. Phillips said, taking off his glasses and sitting on his spinning chair.

Cat handed Sydney to me.

"I'm good."

"Stamina ok?"

Cat nodded.

"No bleeding?"

_Bleeding?_

"Eh…a little in the last week." She confessed.

He bit his lip and then said "Can you go get into a gown please? I have to look at you to make sure you're healed."

Cat blushed spectacularly, and got up.

Cameron followed her out to change.

"What needs to heal?" I asked Dr. Phillips.

"Well, when Sydney was being born, Cat's main issue is that she had…well a tear in her skin between her vagina and…her butt."

I closed my eyes and cringed.

_Ohhhhh…_

"Yeah." He said darkly. That's what caused the hemorrhaging. It tore like paper, which I'd never seen before. As I've said before Robbie, there was about a 30 minute period where I wasn't sure Cat was going to make it to see Sydney. It was serious business. Now she should be healed, but if she's not, I won't clear her." He said firmly.

"Why did her skin tear?" I asked.

It seems like something that wouldn't happen.

Skin's elastic.

Stretchy.

"Because Sydney decided to exit at 90 miles an hour. Not literally, but when she came, boy did she come flying out."

Suddenly the door opened and Cat and Cameron reappeared.

Cat popped onto the table.

I grabbed the chair, with Sydney and turned around.

"Robbie?" Dr. Phillips said evenly.

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to look at the wall."

"Ok." He said, obviously smiling.

…

…

"OW! Shit!" Cat yelled.

I almost turn around, but I find a mirror that I can see Dr. Phillips but not Cat.

_He's just looking at her._

Like he cannot believe her.

"What?" Cameron asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Is she healed?' I added on.

"Well…yeah. But that's not the problem." He said quietly, ducking his head.

"Then what is it?" I ask.

He put down some metal thing and said "I told you. I specifically and bluntly told you not to. And you did anyway. Caterina Valentine." Dr. Phillips said, sounding disgusted.

"Did what?" I ask, looking back to Cameron looking guilty.

…

"Cat has had sex recently. And I told her not to have sex for at least 6 months." He said darkly.

I slump against my chair. Causing Sydney to react by moving an arm.

…

"That was why you were late for his dinner last week? Wasn't it?" Dr. Phillips suddenly said.

"What?" I turned around, seeing Cat had her legs down and crossed.

"From what I saw, there is a lot of blood, bruising, and it was recently."

"How'd you know we missed dinner last week?" Cameron asked.

Dr. Phillips smiled.

"Well, Jade, Robbie and your friend Beck called with a question. Saying Sydney had reached out, grabbed a noodle and stuck it in her mouth."

Cat immediately looked to me, clearly not expecting me to be looking at her.

Then her eyes dropped in shame.

"Funny, you weren't there that night. I won't even ask if that's the only time you've missed dinner. I cannot believe you Cat."

"I'm sorry sir." She said quietly.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Cat. Your daughter is growing up, and you're missing it. I can tell Sydney is much more attached to Robbie than you. She tenses up with you, she moves with him. Your own daughter doesn't trust you." He spat.

Then he looked to Cameron. "I assume you fucked her?"

"Yes sir."

He got up and made a circle, then sighed and ran his hands thru his hair.

"You want to go on tour, perform for fans. I get it, it's your job. But Cat, I want you to look at Robbie ok? Look at him."

Cat shifted to look at me.

"He's tired. Exhausted. I've seen it before. He's doing everything he can for her. He probably has some issues he's kept from you in the interest of keeping the peace and you happy. Why are you going on tour?"

"I…I have to otherwise my record might not pick me up at the end of the year." She said, suddenly looking on the verge of tears.

Cameron jumped to her side, and she literally leaned on him.

_Really?_

Her album went triple platinum.

3 MILLION purchases of the entire album. Not counting individual song purchases.

"Ok. I understand, and I'm not telling you what to do. Just think of Robbie ok? He has put his life on the sidelines to help you ok?"

"Ok."

He then turned to me. "You need personal time. Go chill for like a week. You said your parents love Syddo. Let them handle her for a night or two. She'll be fine. Focus on you man."

Then he turned back to Cat.

"Cat, when do you go on tour?"

"Next Sunday?" She replied stuffily.

"Where?"

"San Diego."

"Ok. I want you in here one week from today. Friday. Is Cameron coming with you on tour?"

"Yes." Cat and Cameron both replied.

Dr. Phillips then got right next to him.

"You two are NOT allowed to have sexual intercourse until I say so? Otherwise, I cut yours off." He scowled at Cameron.

He quickly looked VERY nervous.

"And Cat, as a deterrent, I'll bring out the big guns for you. Your body is still healing. You might feel ok, but you're really not. If you keep going like this and not letting your ovaries and that entire area heal, you might have to be impregnated invitro, or you might become infertile ok?"

"What?" Cat looked horrified.

"Just keep it clean ok? I'll see you next week." He said, then shook my hand and walked out.

I stood and extended Sydney, who was an extremely good girl to Cat, who took her.

"Why?" Cat asked.

I started to the door, and didn't turn around to say…

"I'm going to eat, then sleep. Goodnight."

I shut the door behind me.


	39. Skipping Scenes

Up…

_Down._

I smile and look at the TV, which is a silly cartoon.

Then I reach over and change it to a history program. Something about aliens.

Sydney is fast asleep.

Which is so much better than her crying over the last few days.

I actually haven't seen much of Sydney much until the past 3 or 4 days. She was with her mom and Cat until the final minutes Saturday when Cat had to hop on a plane for San Diego.

_Dr. Phillips ended up clearing her._

One thing that I suppose is a good thing, is that Sydney has been VERY fussy and grumpy over the last few days. She spent a solid week with Mom and Cameron and she wants them 24/7, 365.

Ever since Cat left she's had periods of hours that she cries, and I can't stop it. It breaks my heart because I know who she wants, and it's not me.

I'm trying to get the nagging thought out of my head that Cameron beat me to Sydney's heart, even though I know it's ridiculous.

But I know her cry.

It's for Mom.

I've responded by introducing her to the puppy, and by getting back in touch with my old coworker Zakary, the one who had the kid to give Sydney some time with someone close to her age.

_There's only 5 or so months difference._

First on the dog. Well, puppy. His name is Hunter, and he's a hit to say the least. He follows Sydney around the house, trailing after her like it's his job. The few times I've let them interact he's licked her face.

Granted she's cried, but it's a positive in my book. Hunter likes Sydney, and that's all I can hope for at this point.

On Zak's kid, Sydney soaks up stuff like a sponge. She sees him crawling around, and she tries mightily, but she can't even roll over.

She is starting to master holding her head up but she's way behind Blake.

She's advanced for 3 months, but still that's a long way from 9 months.

They've gotten along for the most part, except for the last time we put them together. Sydney hit Blake with her arm, just making a motion, and he pushed her away with his own hand.

She was propped on the couch, and he pushed her face down into the couch.

Zak, and I were in the kitchen, with Zak's wife watching the kids.

Next thing I know, Sydney's wailing and Zak's wife is livid at her own kid.

I'd never heard Zak sound so mad, telling Blake that what he did was wrong. I don't think he understood, but he understood mom and dad weren't happy with him.

He cried, and then Sydney and I went home.

I would like to stay in this position for the rest of the night, but I'm working the night shift tonight. My first one.

Work last week went great. My parents watched her when I was at work, and she was a happy girl when I picked her up.

Happy to see me.

Tonight Jade's coming over and taking her and Hunter to their place.

Jade said over text that it was "A trial run" for her.

…

I let out a huge yawn and stretch.

"I guess you're not the only one that's tired." I smile at Sydney.

She's still fast asleep on my chest.

That seems to be her favorite place to rest, because every time we watch TV like this, she is out like a light.

…

I might go out like a light too.

…

_Better set my alarm for 4._

Jade'll be here at 4:30. And I'll be at work at 5.

I let out another monster yawn while setting my alarm. And set another in case I don't get up.

"Love you kiddo." I smile at Sydney sleeping, still in a deep sleep.

…

…

…

(A/N: As you're about to see, this isn't reality. Or is it? You decide.)

…

_They should be out by now._

School ends at 2:30.

Hah.

…

_There are some kids._

I remain seated, waiting for Sydney and Ellie to come out.

I take a drink of my coffee and check my phone.

_No new notifications._

Thump.

I look up to see Sydney and Ellie with their faces pressed against the door.

I laugh and unlock the doors.

"Sorry about that! I was hoping you'd break in!" I joked, getting both girls to laugh.

I didn't get a chance to see Sydney before Cat took her to school. Her brown hair is down, she's wearing a red tank top, with a white cardigan, white shorts and flats.

Ellie is wearing all black, which cracks me up almost as much as the highlight in her hair.

At least she doesn't look as menacing as her dear mother.

Syd once told me that Ellie scares people in class.

Maybe it's the fact I've know her since she's been born. When I changed your diaper, you can't scare me I guess.

"How was school?" I ask, pulling out into the always dangerous passing lane of the waiting area.

Accidents happen all the time. Parents being stupid, being distracted by their kids.

I can't say I'm much better, but at least I'm careful.

"Fine." Sydney replied.

"Eh. Ok I guess." Ellie offered.

"So it was exciting." I deduce.

That is always their replies. "Eh" and "Fine."

"Not really." Ellie replied.

"Homework?"

"I'll do it at Aunt Jade's later." Sydney replied, brushing her bangs out of her face with a neutral expression.

_Something's up with that girl._

It's eating at her too. She's not all here.

_She's thinking about something._

Because she isn't going to Jade's today. That's Thursday, and today is Tuesday.

I kick on the radio, and before long Ellie and Syd are jamming, swinging back and forth with the rhythm of the hip song, which has been on the radio a lot recently.

Ellie crushes the chorus, while simultaneously Sydney hits the high note.

_Wow, they're good._

Once the song ends I turn it down and say "Very good girls!"

"Thanks Robbie." Ellie smiles.

"Thanks Dad." Syd smiles too, but kind of self consciously.

I turn the radio back on, and the girls half sing, half listen to the next couple of songs as I turn into the neighborhood and meander to the gated portion.

I park, and everybody piles out, with Syd dumping her backpack in the backseat where Ellie's was.

"I'm home!" Ellie yells as she crosses the threshold, leaving the door open for Sydney and I.

"Hey!" I hear Jade's voice as I hold the door for Sydney.

She slips in and goes to their pantry as Jade pops out of her bedroom and pulls Ellie into her arms.

"How are ya? School good?" Jade asked, rubbing her daughter's arm.

"Fine. Nothing big. Have a form for you to sign." She said evasively.

"Don't tell me you saw Principal Alsek again." Beck said darkly, suddenly popping out from the area of the kitchen.

"It's not." Ellie said, face not giving away anything. "It's for home ec."

"Why?" Jade looked confused.

"We're gonna have to take care of one of those baby dolls for a week."

"Those crying ones?" I asked.

"Yeah, and they go to the bathroom and stuff too."

Jade smirked. "That'll be fun."

"Yeah, Sydney will do most of it." Ellie shrugged.

"Oh no I'm not!" Sydney replied, obviously in the pantry.

Beck laughed, and I smiled, causing Ellie to look at me.

"Whatcha looking for kiddo?" Jade called out to Sydney.

"Something Chocolate!"

"There are some cookies on the counter!" Jade replied.

Next thing I know, Ellie and Sydney are pawing at a plate covered in aluminum foil.

"Remember when we had to do that project?" Beck asked Jade and I, laughing as we said it.

"Yeah." Jade smiled. "We didn't need forms back then though."

"What happened?" Ellie asked, back at her father's side.

Sydney slid between Jade and I.

"Your mother destroyed both hers, and your fathers." I jump in, smiling.

Jade immediately looked livid. "At least mine didn't get blown up by Sinjin!"

"Hey, I didn't know he was going to do that!" I say defensively, as both Sydney and Ellie are laughing.

"Andre left his at the studio I think." Beck said.

"No, he left it at a restaurant I think." I answered.

"Yeah, 'Left.'" Jade said, with air quotes around left.

"What about my mom's?" Sydney asked.

"She was the only one out of our little group that came back with it in one piece." Beck said.

"She applied makeup to it I swear." I say.

"What about Aunt Tori?" Ellie asked.

"She hadn't come yet." Beck replied.

"How much longer before she did?" Sydney asked.

"A couple more years, 9th grade." Beck answered.

"Yeah, and you kissed her." Jade scowled at Beck.

Ellie and Sydney's jaws drop.

"Oh come on, that was years ago! Let it go!" Beck groaned.

"Why? You're the one who did it!" Jade replied hotly.

"Hey!" I jump between them. "Easy."

"So…you guys were a few years older than us when you kissed Aunt Tori?" Sydney pushed.

"One year, because you guys are in 8th grade." I say.

"Wow." Was Ellie's reaction.

"Anyway…where you guys headed off to?" Jade asked.

"Rehearsal." Sydney said indifferently.

"Ok. That's good. When's the first show?" Beck asked.

"Don't know. I'll text when I find out." I tell them.

Then I turn to Syd. "We better get going."

"Yeah."

"Bye!" Jade came in for the quick hug.

Beck fist bumped me and Ellie hugged me.

"Bye Robbie!"

"Ellie, it's Uncle Robbie." I joke.

She knows I don't care either way.

Jade and Beck laugh.

"Bye!" Sydney waved.

They all waved to her, and I shut the door behind us.

The walk to the car is silent, and I pull out while Sydney is texting someone.

"Ok, I know something's up. You wanna talk about it?" I say, turning onto one of the main roads.

"Kinda. I don't know."

"Will a shake change your mind? You got time before rehearsal starts."

A genuine smile crosses her face and she nods.

"Ok!" I say peppily, signaling to the left.

We end up at a Freezy Queen. She gets a large chocolate Freezie and I get a vanilla and chocolate shake.

We're too busy gulping down our treats that we don't talk until we're on the highway.

"Ok, you wanna start or do I need to poke around for the right spot?" I joke, starting off this conversation.

I'm pretty good at loosening her up in cases like this.

And it worked because she smiled and said "Poke."

"It's a guy."

A shocked look crosses her face.

"Ellie told you."

"No she didn't. I just didn't recognize the expression on your face. And that's usually the problem with teenage girls." I joke. "So what's the problem? Guys not noticing you?"

"No…just not the right one." She said.

"Why not?" I play dumb.

_It's the guy sweetheart. Not you._

"I don't know. I've tried talking to him…"

"Did he talk back?"

"Yeah, but he seemed nervous."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She snapped.

"Nothing." I say quickly. "You're a pretty girl, it makes sense he's nervous."

"Not the prettiest girl in the class. I'm not even as pretty as Ellie…"

"Hey." I say strongly. "You're more beautiful than Ellie. I know you're self conscious about your body. You'll fill out. It's not you ok? It's him. Not you."

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Absolutely. Is that all that's wrong?"

"Yeah…but…"

"But…" I lead her on.

"I…I wanna see if I can sing."

"You can sing. You mean go talk to an executive or something?" I ask.

"Yeah. But I don't want Mom to know."

"Why not?" I ask again.

"Because…she's all famous and great. I don't want to be treated like her daughter. I'm me. I just wanna find out if I'm good." She said quietly.

"You're good. But this isn't about the singing. This about your mom isn't it?"

"I…I know she wants me to sing and be like her…but I'm afraid if I don't like it…she won't love me!" She suddenly wailed.

I stopped at a stoplight and pull her into a hug, where I see she's crying.

"Syd…calm down sweetheart. Your mother loves you and will always love you. You could be a secretary and she'd be proud of you and love you ok?"

"But she's always giving me tips and watching my acting stuff…what if I disappoint her?" She wailed.

"You won't." I say calmly. "She just wants you to get better. This process was easier for her because she wasn't famous at your age like you are. She just had to get noticed, which she did like Aunt Tori, Aunt Jade, Uncle Beck and Uncle Andre ok? Your mom only wants you to be happy. Now, would she love to see you follow in her footsteps and act and sing? Sure? But she would hate herself if you kept on with it not because you like it, but because you think you have to. She just wants you to be happy ok?"

She suddenly hugs my side.

"Thanks daddy."

"Anytime Syddo. And I mean it ok? Just be you. Do what makes you happy. We'll figure everything out."

She smiled widely, showing her teeth like she does when she believes what she's hearing.

"So what's on tap for rehearsal?' I ask as she hastily applies a little makeup from her purse.

"Line run thru and character tests. Nothing big."

I smile and shake my head.

"What?" She asked.

"You sound like your mother."

"I do not." She said.

"Yeah, you do. I would know ok? I've known your mother for years. Long before you came along." I smile, parking.

We both hop out and start towards the theater.

"And Kevin and Corey?"

"And Kevin and Corey." I smile.

We reach the set soon after, and Sydney gives me a quick hug.

"Bye dad."

"Later Sydney. Break a leg. Your mom will pick you up at 7." I say.

"Ok!"

"Bye!" I wave, as she sees her friend and dashes off.

_Beep beep._

…

_Beep beep._

I feel something move and I move to get a better feel of it.

Beep beep.

_Shit that's my alarm._

My eyes shoot open and I grab my phone, but not before noticing that Sydney's awake.

_But…_

She's 15.

…

I scoop her up, causing her to look at me with those eyes, and her tiny arms.

I almost cry as I think about my dream.

15.

_Who is Ellie, Corey and Kevin?_

I…guess I know them.

Sydney…15.

She looked so old. So mature.

_So beautiful._

I blink and see the baby in my arms.

"You're not going to grow up. No no no!" I smile, getting up.

I change Sydney's diaper, and try not to think about the dream.

It was good…

_I just don't wanna think about it._

"Knock Knock!" Jade's voice calls out as I'm putting Sydney's socks on.

"In Sydney's room!" I reply.

A moment later it's "Hi!" Jade smiled at Sydney, who giggles as Jade kisses her cheek.

Then she hugs me and steps back.

"You ok dude?"

"Yeah…bad dream. How'd the doctor's appointment go?"

Suddenly she beamed.

"IT'S A GIRL!"

"Really? Awesome!" I smile. "You got what you were hoping for! A friend for Sydney!"

_A girl!_

…

Oh no.

_Ellie._

A girl.

_Sydney's best friend._

"I know! I can't wait for her to come!" Jade beamed, as she scooped up Sydney and kissed her cheek again. "You getting off at 10?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"Ok, I'll make sure she's ready. Later Robbie!"

I sneak a kiss to her cheek, then she's gone.

…

_Hope rehearsal goes well._

Break a leg.


	40. Shopping Cart

I try to ignore the beeping and constant chatter and focus on what is ahead of me.

I wish I was with Sydney, but I'm not going to see her all day.

I have to cover for a sick coworker. Jade said she and Beck could take her for tonight, and that I can pick her up in the morning.

Right now I'm in a department store. I just returned some of the clothes Sydney didn't fit into, and I'm buying some of the right size.

The people at the front didn't like that I returned the stuff I didn't want, but that's their problem. They just didn't want to do the work.

Last night was nice. I made a simple dinner for me, pepper steak, a baked potato and a salad while my parents came over and visited with me while also occupying Sydney.

She loves her Grandma and Grandpa. She wailed when they had to go. Similar cry to the one she has when she misses her mom.

To me it's like her own language, and I easily translate it.

"NOOOOO! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE!"

But all that comes out is crying.

She's a sweetheart though. She's getting to the point that she can be satisfied with her toys for a few minutes at a time.

I plop down a blanket, lay her down, surround her with toys, hand her the squishy horse and flick on the TV.

About 30 minutes in, we go to something Dr. Phillips called in an email "Tummy Time".

I lie her on her stomach, and lie down facing her.

The goal is for her to try and focus on me while lifting her head and body up. It's supposed to build up her strength so that she will be ready to crawl, sit up and walk when her mind realizes she can do all that stuff.

We play "Tummy Time" until she gets frustrated or mad and voices her frustration.

Then I usually check her diaper to make sure that's not the problem, then play with her, feed her, play some soft music and She. Is. Out.

Ding ding ding.

_The winner and still champion…Robbie!_

She's starting to sleep longer now. My alarm set for 5 AM a few mornings ago didn't go off, and she woke me up by kind of calling out for me at 8 AM.

She wasn't crying, it was intermittent.

Like "…Wrahh!"

…

"Wrah!"

…

"WRAHHHH!"

That's when I woke up.

She quieted down once she got my attention. She doesn't like it when I don't have her full and undivided attention. She's spoiled in that way.

I talked to Dr. Phillips in the email that was the genesis of tummy time, about her being spoiled with attention, and he said it wasn't a worry. She's just getting comfortable with my love and wants more.

In other words, she's getting greedy.

She's getting greedy in other areas too. I had to buy her a bigger opening in her bottle for her to eat faster because she was starting to get upset about not getting enough.

_Ok…_

3 shirts.

2 legging things.

4 onesies.

A package of tiny socks.

Time to go get another coffee maker.

The one I bought Cat literally burst into flame the other day.

I was so surprised I almost dropped Sydney.

Instead I dumped it into the sink, turned on the hose and soaked it.

Fire out, Sydney and I both wet and one crisis averted.

The other crisis started when Sydney cried about getting wet and didn't like my reply about it being just water and wiping it off her.

She wouldn't stop crying until I completely washed her off, gave her a bath and played with her for like 30 minutes.

She wasn't wearing me out in the first 3 months.

NOW she's wearing me out.

She's a little bit of a priss.

But dammit she's my priss, and the look on her face when she sees me after work makes it all worth it.

If it was vocalized, I'm pretty sure it'd say "DADDY!"

She lights up like she just got the worlds biggest surprise.

She's starting to show affection too. I kiss her cheek, she makes a kissy motion.

I hug her, her grip on me tightens a little bit.

Makes up for the news I've seen on the internet.

Cat's first 3 shows were astronomical hits, and her fans are going crazy. Saying how good she looks, asking how she dropped the baby weight so fast and how she's on top of her game.

She never really gained any baby weight. But she worked it off with Cameron I'm sure.

Kissing and sex burns a lot of calories.

Cat's interviews with various magazines and reporters have put me in a foul mood.

For example: "Cat, how's it feel to be back?"

"It's great. I feel like I'm back at home."

I know I didn't fight you on leaving, especially since her label put a figurative gun to her head, but…

YOUR DAUGHTER NEEDS YOU!

She cries every night for her momma. Sometimes it's for a few minutes, but sometimes it's hours.

Cat's been gone a month almost. Sydney will be 4 months old later this week.

She cried all night 3 weeks ago.

Literally all night.

I got no sleep, she got no sleep and I ended up crying once she stopped.

I…I couldn't get her to stop. No matter how many times I kissed her, showed her that I loved her, that everything was alright she needed her momma and wanted to be put to bed by her.

I wasn't momma, and therefore she cried.

All.

Night.

Long.

I let out a monster sigh and look to my right.

_Whoa…_

Look away Robbie.

_She's gorgeous._

She is also looking at the same coffee maker I am.

I…

_What do I say?_

Do I even say anything?

"You too huh?" I blurt out.

She quickly looks at me, clearly thinking "What the hell do you want?"

She replied "Yeah." Then grabbed one and quickly fled the scene, leaving me looking like an idiot.

I am a idiot.

_Forever alone Robbie…_

Forever alone.

_I have to get a better pick up line than that._

Maybe I don't even need a pick up line.

Maybe I just don't need to be creepy.

_Can't hurt._

I grab a machine and turn around to go to the registers.

I'm in the aisle when—

CRASH!

Some girl comes barreling down the aisle just as I pulled out, plowing into my cart.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She quickly said, grabbing my cart and straightening it out.

"It's fine, no problem."

She takes a look at me while I look at my cart to make sure I have everything.

_Yep._

Wait.

I look to her and see I slight smile.

"Hi."

"Hi?" I reply nervously.

She's eying me like a piece of meat.

A prize she wants to claim.

"I'm Danielle."

"Robbie, nice to meet you Danielle." I say, right before she's thrown herself onto me for a hug.

"C'mere, let's get out of the way. You don't mind talking to me for a second do you?" She said, already moving her cart into the opposite aisle.

"No, of course not." I say, kind of thrown off by how blunt she is.

I slide my cart next to hers and she lifts herself onto my cart, perching herself so she can look at me.

"So, Robbie huh?"

"Yep. And you're Danielle." I reply coolly.

"You remembered!" She joked, getting a laugh out of me.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"To shop. I need bath towels and a jacket" She laughed. "You?"

"Uhh…it's hard to explain." I say.

She simply replied by reaching into my basket and grabbing one of Syd's outfits and looking sad.

"She's not mine…it's for a friend." I amend quickly.

I'm very single.

_And she's very pretty._

Although there's a good chance that she is already checked out.

"A friend or a friend's baby?"

"Friends baby. But I'm taking care of her a lot since her mom is gone so much."

"Why is mom gone so much? And what about dad?" She immediately asked.

"Mom works, dad's not around. So I stepped in."

"Why?"

"…I don't know. But I love the kid, I guess that's why."

She smiled. "That's a reason. So mom's working huh?"

"Yup."

"Is she a handful?"

"Not really…how'd you know it's a girl?" I ask.

She simply replied "Pink."

"Oh." I reply.

We both laugh.

"How old are you Mr. Robbie?"

"I am 20 years old."

"College?" She asked.

"Nope. You?"

"USC's math department. I graduate in a year." She answered.

Then I notice the glasses in her hair.

"Oh, cool."

"What do you do?" She asked.

"I…I work for the pear store and do some comedy stuff on the side. Not recently though."

I miss being on the road.

"I could tell with the shirt. But comedy?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm funny." I joke, getting a real laugh out of her.

"You are! I have one last question—"

"Robbie!"

I look over to see Jade carrying Sydney.

"There you are!" she said.

NO! Jade!

You just ruined any chance I have with her.

Thanks a lot.

I eye Danielle as she watches Jade come over with Syd.

"I came by to surprise you with her, but your coworker said you were shopping here." Jade said.

She turned Sydney around and she lit up.

No binkie meant she vocalized her hello.

"Sydney!" I smile, scooping her up and hugging her.

I hear Danielle laugh and see her smile at Sydney.

Sydney gripped me back and drooled on my shirt.

"Oh! Hello." Jade said, realizing I was actually talking to someone.

"Hi." Danielle said evenly.

"Am…Did I interrupt? I'll just be nearby Robbie." She said quickly, then disappeared.

Danilee laughed and sidled closer to me. "That was weird."

"Sorry about that." I joke, wiping Sydney's drool off of me.

"This is her?" She asked.

"This is her. Her name is Sydney and she has my heart."

Danielle smiled as I turned Syd to face her.

"Hi Sydney."

Sydney just stared as usual.

"Does she always do that?"

"Yeah. Sorry. That seems to be her way of saying hello. But if you stick your finger out she'll happily grab it.

Danielle extended her hand and Sydney took 3.

Danielle beamed and Sydney seemed fascinated by Danielle's hands.

I don't know if they're soft. I assume they are. She also has those fake nails.

Then she tried to bring them to her mouth.

"No no no…" I say quickly, stopping her.

Danielle laughed as Sydney turned back to her hands.

"She is adorable Robbie." Danielle said.

"Totally."

"So…as I was saying, can I see your phone?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Picture of the adorable couple." She smiled, taking my phone.

A few moments later, Flash!

I look back to Sydney blinking rapidly.

_She didn't like the flash._

I look up to Danielle typing in my phone.

She quickly handed it back.

"I'll get out of your way, it was nice meeting you Robbie." Danielle said, inching back to her cart.

"Nice meeting you too." I smile.

Then she's gone, and Jade reappears moments later.

"How'd it go?" She asked quickly.

"Bad, you wrecked it!" I snap.

"How?"

"I was about to get her number!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just saw you and thought you'd want to see Sydney. I didn't think she'd be intimidated."

"She wasn't intimidated, but not everyone wants to get involved with someone else's kid." I say sadly, looking at Sydney, who looks sad herself.

We're both quiet for a moment.

"Why are you here again?" I snap at Jade, causing Sydney to squirm and let out a noise.

"I came to bring you Sydney. You barely sawher today, thought you'd be happy to see her."

"I am, but…" I trail off.

"Whatever." Jade said haughtily, grabbing Sydney back.

I'm looking at my phone.

"_Call me sometime to set up a dinner date." –Danielle_

I did get her number.

Sydney making noise brought me out of my daze.

"What?" Jade said.

I kissed Sydney's head. "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"I got a date for Friday." I smiled.

"Great! You deserve a great girl. She was hot." Jade smiled.

I shrugged. "I just want nice. I'm not even sure I wanna go on a date right now."

"Well, are you gonna go?"

"Of course." I reply.

"Then that's your answer. See you later." She smiled.

Sydney stared at me the whole way, flexing her fingers when I waved goodbye and called it out.


	41. Trailblazer

The TV in front of me showed some restoration show as I watch Sydney chomp on a new toy I got her.

I bought it at a toy store a few days ago. It's a red worm looking thing that loops and makes circles.

Sydney has been unable to resist the urge to grab it and stick it in her mouth.

I didn't know she was biting it until she had a hold of my finger, stuck it in her mouth, and before I could gently get it out she bit me.

Ever since then I have kept my fingers away from her mouth when they are in her tiny hands. Which isn't easy. She tries her best to munch on me. I'd go as far as to say I'm her favorite snack.

Currently I'm waiting on a bottle to coagulate so Sydney can have a late lunch.

She can blame me for the lateness. I fell asleep earlier and she woke me up by wailing like she does to get my attention.

So to apologize I've paid attention to her all day and played with her. She's getting closer to a full laugh and smile every day.

The day I finally get those will be the best day in months. Years.

My phone lights up, saying the timer is done. Sydney sees the light change and tries to turn to it. She is getting there, before long she's gonna roll over and blow my mind.

I pick her up and carry her to the kitchen. She seems to know what's coming and is opening and closing her little hands in anticipation.

I give her her bottle and I can feel her sucking it down. She's really getting strong.

I walk around the kitchen as she eats.

Then the doorbell rings.

I wordlessly turn on a dime to go get it.

"Hell…" I being to greet the visitor, but then I realize who it is.

_UH OH._

What is she doing here?

_She looks mad._

I just look, dumbfounded at her for a minute.

…

In front of me stands Tori Vega.

"Hi. Robbie. I'm coming in." She said rather forcefully and blew by me so fast that it caught Sydney's attention.

"Sure." I say, closing the door behind me as Sydney is looking in the direction Tori blew off to.

When I get back into the living room, she was waiting for me.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I offer.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled, causing Syd to squirm at the sudden noise.

I hold her close and kiss her forehead, then glare slightly at Tori. "I'm sorry. I'm out of that one."

"Robbie…"

"Seriously, drink first." I say firmly.

"Water, juice, anything. I don't care. You have some explaining to do."

"About what?" I say, head in the fridge.

"This!"

"This what? I need specifics if I'm going to be able to answer what you want to know!" I say, handling her a water and sitting in the recliner.

"Ok, first off you didn't say Cat was pregnant!"

"How was I supposed to? Nobody had talked to you in months! You showed no interest, asked no questions about her, and you could have found out on your own!" I defend myself.

"I did!" she yelled, causing Sydney to spit up.

"Can you not yell?" I say harshly, taking Sydney's bottle away so I can clean her up.

Sydney made a whiny noise, and I placated her with a kiss before giving her bottle back.

"Sorry." She said, seemingly sincere. "But I did find out about 2 weeks after you left. You and Cat were in town at the same time. I saw her and didn't notice. You should have told me!"

"How? Just drop it in casually? It's more important than that! I didn't how to approach it, you didn't ask and I dropped it! It's complicated anyway."

"Ok, I'll come back to that one. When'd you and Cat get together?"

…

"What? What made you think that?" I ask.

"You're in her house! Holding her baby! Your baby!"

"My baby?" I ask, stunned.

"Yeah!"

"She's not mine Tori! That's why it's so complicated!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Again Tori. Complicated."

"Then explain. I have time." She growled.

"Ok. I'm here because I broke up with my girlfriend almost a year ago. I was at my parents, and Cat invited me to live with her to help her with the pregnancy. She had some troubles, I watched Sydney here, and I haven't left."

"I read about the troubles, but I saw she's touring right now, so it must not have been that bad." Tori said.

"They were bad, but she healed." I said.

"Why haven't you left?"

…

"I don't know. I haven't got a good answer besides I love her and I won't leave her." I smile at Sydney, who is trying to find Tori.

"That's good answer Robbie. She's a cutie. What's her name again?"

"Sydney Jade Valentine."

"How old is she?"

"4 months and 2 weeks."

"Oh wow. She's big." Tori smiled.

"Big and happy." I smile at Sydney.

"So…if you're not her dad, who is?" She asked.

"To be blunt, an asshole who didn't want her. Cat was dating him before all this happened. He knocked her up and left her. I found out when Cat told me in Sacramento, after everyone else."

"Why so late?"

"Because I was avoiding her post Hollywood Arts." I admitted.

I can almost see Sydney being hurt in her expression.

"That must have been hard."

"Not really, unfollowed her on everything and lost her number. So her finding me was really by chance. She sought me out and found me. I was happy with my girlfriend at the time."

"Why'd you break up?"

"Because she didn't like me helping out Cat."

"That's stupid." Tori said bluntly.

I shrugged. "It's over now. I don't care, I've got her and that makes me win automatically." I say, taking her bottle and turning her to face Tori.

Tori smiled and waved. "Hi!"

Then she looked to me. "Can I hold her?"

I frowned. "I would, but she's been fussy with visitors. Best to just let her size you up before handing her over."

A clinking of a collar tells me that Hunter is coming.

Tori turns and spots him and lights up.

"A puppy! You must be busy!" Tori said, scooping him into her arms, where Hunter immediately started licking her.

"Swamped. But it's worth it. I'm happy." I smile at the sight of Hunter and Tori.

I then give Syd her binkie, move to the mat and set her down to play.

She immediately went for the red thing.

"So…you're here. With a baby and puppy. Why is Cat not here?" Tori asked, as Hunter seems to have settled down.

"Her label kind of forced her to go on tour. Otherwise they might not renew her." I say.

Tori cringed. "Ouch."

"So why are you here?"

She clearly wasn't expecting a question from me.

"Oh! Uhm, I've moved back."

"Moved back?" I say, incredulous.

"Yep. Tired of the east Coast and wanted to come home and reconnect with my base of family and friends."

"And how's that coming?" I ask.

"Good….living with my parents temporarily."

"Have you seen anyone?"

"Yeah, saw Andre yesterday. That was…"

She nervously bit her lip trying to find the right words.

"That's not my business." I say, to her clear relief.

"What about you and girls?" She asked me.

"Uhm…I'm seeing someone…kinda."

"Kinda?"

"We've only been on 1 date." I admit.

"Why?"

"Met her like a week and a half ago."

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah. Kinda early." I laugh.

"Yup."

Suddenly Sydney made a loud noise, demanding attention. She got it, as Tori and I both tunr to her.

"You want in on the action?" I say, picking her up.

But her gaze is on Tori. Who suddenly starts smiling.

"Looks like you passed her test." I say, handing her over.

"Hi Sydney! How ya doing?" She said, tickling her tummy and getting a giggle out of her.

I smile and look on as they get to know each other a bit. Sydney by feeling, and Tori by talking and being goofy."

But it ends when Syd sneaks Tori's finger…guess where.

"She bit me!"

I shake my head. "Yeah."

"You're a little princess aren't you! Being all sneaky with my finger!" tori smiled, then kissing her cheek.

Sydney squealed and wiggled her fingers and toes.

"I think she might start teething soon." I say.

"Has she rolled over or crawled?"

"Nah. Not yet." I say, taking her back and placing her on her back next to me and hand her the horse.

"So you're back in town huh?" I say, trying to think of a transition.

"Yeah! Gonna get back into things. I heard Jade moved back too."

"She's pregnant too." I say.

"What?"

I nod.

"No way!"

"Yep. It's a girl too."

"That's great! A baby girl and a friends for Sydney!" She beamed.

"Uh huh. Can't wait."

"How has she handed the puppy? Has she been with other kids?" Tori asked.

"She and Hunter have been ok. Other kids…a mixed bag. She was getting along with one of my friends kids, but he hit her and now she cries every time she sees him."

"Aww. That sucks."

"Yup." I sya, looking back to Sydney, who was looking at Hunter, who ended up at Tori's feet.

Then she rolled over.

Just…plop.

She then froze, hands on the floor, looking shocked.

"Hey!" I say quickly, as Tori let out a shocked noise.

"You rolled over!" I smile, picking Sydney up and hugging her so fast Hunter got to his feet.

He's getting more and more protective of her by the day.

"Hooray! Go Sydney!" Tori cheered, as I smiled and kissed Sydney's cheek.

Then I sat her back down, where Hunter immediately walked over and plopped beside her protectively to protect her from evil people like me.

Haha.

Sydney quickly found Hunter with her feet and started pushing and poking Hunter with her feet.

"Hey, play nice Syddo." I say.

Hunter just got up and went to the side she was facing.

Then he licked her.

_Oh no, she's gonna cry._

…

No crying?  
Instead, she just tried to grab his tongue.

"No. Don't grab his tongue!" I say softly, retracting her hand.

When I turn back, Tori's typing on her phone.

"I gotta go." She said.

"Oh, ok."

I pick Sydney up and walked Tori to the door.

"Thanks for coming. Glad you're back in town." I say.

"Good to be back. And so great to meet you Sydney!" Tori beamed, kissing Sydney's head.

"Bye Tori. Sorry I wasn't honest with you."

"It's ok. Just don't do it again ok?" She smiled, then walked away.

"Ok…bye."

(A/N: A rarity for me! A transitional chapter that I'll admit to! Usually I get more stuff in, but I couldn't think of anything important to throw in. I somehow feel like I've failed you. Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Thanks for reading and reviewing.)


	42. Let go of the rope

I smile and look down at my mom and Sydney.

"Sydney!"

Sydney immediately rolled towards her, but still a little bit away.

"Roll again." Mom smiled.

Sydney stayed on her stomach and looked at my feet. She craned her neck to see me.

I immediately crouched down.

"Sydney, go to Grandma!"

Roll.

"Yay!" Mom cheered.

Dad smiled from the couch.

She's grown up a lot in the last 2 weeks.

Now Sydney is rolling over consistently. She's even tried to stand, but failed obviously.

I've been trying to get her to crawl, but she keeps on trying to stand, which I find hilarious.

My mom said that she's learning it from me. I don't crawl around, so why should she?

_She only wants to be like me._

Behind Sydney and my mom, and next to my dad is Hunter, who is actually a lazy dog. He sits and watches Sydney.

He has spurts of energy, in which he runs around like a maniac for no apparent reason. This greatly amused Sydney, who had a laughing fit about it.

Yeah, she's laughing too.

She's laughing, smiling, trying to crawl and rolling around.

God she's growing up fast.

"_Hope rehearsal goes well."_

I hold my shudder in.

My mental picture of that dream is still strong.

To show you how much sway that dream has on me, I've legitimately tried to compare her current face to the one in my head.

And I'm going to an artist who says she can draw a future face from her current features.

(A/N: Quick note, this is real, the art thing. My mom's best friend drew me at a baseball game when I was 8. The drawing was of me as a 17 year old. It's scary how close it is. Anyway, back to Syd.)

Sydney made a noise and tried to reach for my dad.

I quickly slide next to her and prop her up.

_Another new skill._

"Hey dad, look." I say quietly.

He looks down, to see Sydney looking up at him.

My mom gasped, and my dad beamed.

"Look at you! Looking at me! Look at you!"

My dad cocked his head.

"Look at you!"

He turned his head to the other side.

Sydney tried to do that but fell over.

"Oops!" I chuckle, picking her up.

She seems shocked she fell over.

Her expression says it all.

_What happened?_

Hunter quickly jumped off the couch and made sure she was ok, nudged her with his nose then evidently saw evidence she was ok and rejoined my dad.

"Funny dog." Dad said.

"Protective. Just like you and Boxer." Mom smiled.

"But he was considerably older right?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was 2 when you were born. At first he didn't like you because we couldn't pay as much attention to him, but eventually he started being really protective of you."

I smile and look at Sydney, who is trying to look at me.

I lean forward and scoop her into a smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"Sydney." I say with a smile.

Then she's back lying down.

Staring up at me.

I move and she rolled.

I move back, she rolled back.

My mom laughed as dad got out his phone for whatever reason.

"What do you want?" I smile at her, moving again.

She rolled.

"I want your attention Robbie!" Mom narrated Sydney's obvious thoughts.

Then she suddenly brought all of his limbs in.

Then sneezed and her limbs shot back out.

"Ooh! Bless you Ms. Sydney." Mom said.

Sydney still was looking at me.

I smiled at my mom, then crawled over to my mom and hugged her randomly.

Hunter didn't seem to like that, and jumped off the couch for whatever reason.

I stopped him, all but one of my arms on the ground.

I carry him, still crawling, back to the couch.

"Stay Hunter."

I look back to my mom, who is looking like it's her birthday.

And she's looking at Sydney.

I look to my dad, and I see he's videoing her.

I look to Sydney, and I don't quite believe my eyes.

_She's…_

Then she fell.

"Ohhh…" Mom said.

"Waaaahhhh!"

She was crawling…kind of.

She was using her arms to push herself up, like she does in tummy time.

But she was going up. Way farther than normal.

I pick her up and calm her down.

"Good girl…it was a good try…"

"She's really early to try that." Dad said, putting his phone down.

"Really?" I ask.

She's just 5 months now.

I remember every day.

_She's growing and learning so fast._

She rolled off my stomach the other day, whacking her head on the carpet.

She cried, did it one more time, cried again and now knows not to roll while on top of me.

It's painful.

But she learned.

"Yeah, very very early. Like 2 months early at least." Dad said.

"What?" I say, slightly disappointed.

I want her to be mobile.

I wanna play games.

"By the way Robbie, when'd she start rolling so much?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know. I just tried to get her to do it more by moving so she'd roll over to get to me or use a toy. Before long, she was a rollie pollie ollie." I say.

Mom smiled as Sydney seemed to be getting anxious in my arms.

I let her down and she immediately rolled.

She rolled a couple more times and eventually ended up next to my dad's sock.

What'd she do?

Got onto her stomach and tried to bite my dad's foot.

I scoop her away, just as my dad began to look down.

"Wahh!"

_Why'd you do that!?_

I shake my head and kiss her.

_Oh…_

"Diaper." I cringe, getting up.

Mom took her from me. "I got her."

Hunter immediately followed.

He doesn't know where they're going, since he's never been here before.

"So, why is Sydney here tonight? Your mother never told me." Dad asked me, causing me to look over.

"I never got to say, she was so excited she hung up before I could tell her." I say.

My dad just shook his head. "She loves that girl."

"No way." I joke, causing him to laugh.

"So what's going on? You having a night out?"

"Actually, a date." I say.

"A what?" Mom and dad say, causing me to turn and see Mom and Sydney in the doorway.

"A date. With a girl." I say.

I've never told them I'm going on a date.

I've told them afterwards, but never before.

"Who, Sydney?" Mom asked.

I laugh as they sit next to me.

"No, I've been on too many of those."

"Does she have a name?"

"Yeah."

Sydney immediately made a noise.

"She ratted you out." Mom said straight faced.

I laughed.

"Obviously. Now what time is it?" I ask.

"6:45."

I hop up quickly.

"Crap, it's at 8."

"Say bye to Sydney first!" Mom demanded, getting to her feet.

Sydney extended her arms to me, clearly not wanting me to go.

"Aww…I'll be back as soon as it's over." I say, taking her and giving her a squeeze.

I hand her back to my mom, and she immediately tried to claw her way back to me.

Looking frantic for a baby.

I've never seen that expression.

_No no no!_

Just like her mom.

_Don't go!_

My heart breaks as she begins to cry and not listening to my mom.

I quickly take her back, and she's calm.

When I think she's ok and give her back, she cries.

I can hear my heart go "CRACK!"

"Robbie, go. We got her. You come back tomorrow morning. Get some rest." Mom ordered me.

I reluctantly slip out the door, the sound of Sydney crying filling my ears.

I decide to listen to a news station on the way home, then change into a nicer shirt and head right back out.

We decided on a stir fry place, one of those places that the food gets cooked right in front of you.

I pull up about 1o minutes early, and walk in to find she's waiting for me.

On my way to her table, I check my phone to make sure I'm not late.

"Did we say 7:30. I swear we said 8." I said, sitting down as she smiled at me.

"We said 8, but I was hungry."

"Don't wait on me, go for it!" I say emphatically.

She smiled and asked "How are you?"

"I'm good, how about yourself?"

She smiled. "I'm good. Where's Sydney tonight?"

"With her grandparents. She didn't like me spending the night with a woman not named her." I joke.

She immediately stifled a laugh. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Did not like it when I tried to leave."

"Aww. Poor thing."

I shrugged. "It's a part of the process I think. My parents didn't seem too surprised."

"They had to deal with the same thing and you. Must be kind of surreal for them." She smiled.

The waiter then popped by and asked for my drink order. I got lemonade and he left to give us time to look at the menu.

"Must be kind of nice to have some time to yourself." She said, looking at the menu.

I looked up at her, surprised by the statement.

"I guess. Not having to plan around her is a bonus."

She grinned, then the cook came to our table, and we ordered. She got primarily a vegatable thing, and threw in a little chicken. I went with half veggie, half seasoned beef.

I planned on talking to her while we were waiting on the food, but it quickly became apparent it wasn't happening.

SIZZ!

SIZZ!

And I just see her mouth move.

Eventually we settled on watching him cook for us, and then practically inhaled the food.

We had it down in about 10 minutes.

"Uhh…dessert?" I asked her.

She beamed and nodded.

I know there is a ice cream place nearby, and she follows me there.

We each get a cup of ice cream and end up sitting on my trunk.

"So, is it getting close to go back to school?" I ask.

I can't believe it's July. The cold weather Sydney was born in?

Gone.

It's legitimately hot.

"Unfortunately yeah."

"And you'll be a…" I ask.

"Senior. Going to be a doctor."

"Doctor?"

She smiled. "Yep. Dr. Danielle Masterson…bitch." She smiled.

I laugh. "Love that movie."

"Me too. Haven't seen it in forever."

"Same."

"So are you going back on tour anytime soon? Or can we make this a regular thing?" She asked.

"We can make it a regular thing. I'm not going out for another 4 ½ months. Until Cat gets back."

"Cat?"

She looks confused.

"Oh. Sorry. She's Sydney's mom."

_Man that is weird to say._

Sydney's mom.

Cat.

"Odd name."

I shrugged.

"Question." She asked me.

"Shoot."

"How'd you get involved with Sydney? You said she's not your kid when we were texting."

"Uhh…that's a story." I cop out.

She took a big bite.

"I have time."

"Ok. I went to high school with Cat. That's how I know her. After we graduated, we drifted apart because she started working in the studio and the fact that I had a thing for her at some point. She sought me out to help her after a show I did in Sacramento."

"Sacramento? She went there to find you?" She asked.

"Yep. But I couldn't help much because then I was dating someone. But she didn't like me helping Cat out, we broke up and I ended up staying with Cat."

"Ok."

"I planned on moving out after Sydney was born, but Cat had some trouble, Sydney stole my heart and I am where I'm at today."

She smiled. "That's a really sweet story Robbie."

"I don't know about that. It's the true truth though."

"Can you take me over there? Maybe we can watch some TV before we bid adieu?" She asked.

I smiled.

"Follow me."

She did, and then some. Even though she didn't know where we're going, she still passed me on the highway. She didn't go zooming off, but she was ahead for the majority of the time on the highway.

I did get to lead her past the desk, where the normal guy gave me a subtle salute, but clearly was impressed by Danielle.

I have to hide my smile.

We take the elevator up and I let her in.

"Here we are…let's hope I cleaned up. I'm pretty sure I did." I joke.

Kind of.

I get lazy when I get tired.

She laughed. "Don't worry about it."

I let her wander around the house as I make sure the living room is clear if she does want to watch TV.

By the time I look for her, she's already in Sydney's room.

I approach her at the crib. "Do you want a drink?"

"Uhh…I'll get it. Do you sleep here?" She pointed to my little bed on the floor.

"Yeah. I got scared reading about Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, and read that sleeping in the same room as your baby until they're a year old cuts the chances by 70%. So here I am." I say.

"Doesn't it hurt your back?" She asked quietly, meandering to the hamper and grabbing the shirt Sydney wore yesterday and holding it up.

_It's tiny._

"Nah, I don't sleep much anyway."

Then we go quiet for a minute.

"I think it's really sweet you sacrifice so much for her Robbie. You clearly love her."

I smile subconsciously.

_Doesn't make me very good boyfriend material._

"Do you have any wine?" She asked me.

"I think we do." I say. "I know we have beer."

She gave me a look. "You don't look like you drink much."

"I don't. I'll look for the wine." I say, then slipping out.

I immediately go to where I put the wine I had from when I was dating Megan.

_Ah Hah!_

Zinfandel.

And Merlot.

I just grab the bottles and walk back to Sydney's room.

Which feels kind of wrong, but she's not there.

She's in Cat's room.

"So…we have two unopened bottles of Zinfandel and Merlot. Which do you want?" I asked.

She turned around, showing she had cat and Cameron's picture in her hand.

"Merlot, thanks. Who is this?" She asked, pointing to Cameron.

"Her boyfriend." I sigh.

"You don't sound happy." She said.

I set the bottles to the side. "He's an asshole, to be blunt."

"And he's in the same house."

I shrug.

"You're more of a babysitter than anything." She said, not sounding pleased.

"Well…"

"I would say slowly back away…but you love her. Sydney, that is. You can't back away and keep your access."

I say something I've been contemplating for awhile now.

"If they make it to a year, I'm out. I was half moved out when Sydney was born."

She frowned.

"She changed your world." She stated.

"Yep." I say. "I'll get the wine."

I carried the wine into kitchen and poured us two glasses while Danielle started the TV.

We started off by watching TV, but by about the 3rd glass of wine…things kinda went crazy.

We told stories, we laughed, we cried, we screamed and eventually we got into a tickling war.

I'm not going to lie…this might be the second time I've ever been drunk.

"Stop stop stoppp!" She begged me as I tickled her.

I like feeling her squirm under my touch.

"Can I get a please?" I ask.

"Please! Please! Robbie, please!"

I stop, and she collapsed into my chest.

Then she turned to the side and burped.

"Excuse me." She said, as I laughed.

"That was fun." I say, sipping my wine.

She needs another refill, but I don't want her having another.

"Hey…wanna go to bed?" She asked me.

"Yeah…that's a good idea." I say, grabbing her without asking and swinging her over my shoulder.

She directed me to my room, which I haven't slept in in forever, and curled up with me under the covers.

"Nighty night Robbie." She smiled, then kissed me.

I froze, as my brain suddenly seemed to turn on again.

She's drunk…

But she kissed me.

I spontaneously kiss her back, and before I can spin the gears in my head, she's making out with me.

_Screw it, I need some fun._


	43. Queries

I hop up the steps of my parents house and stride to the door.

I slip inside to see that my dad isn't home yet, but the TV is on to some news station.

Poking my head around the bookcase, I see my mom and Sydney, sitting there happily.

Sydney is trying to put a new toy in her mouth.

I sneak around so Sydney can't see me, but my mom gets a glimpse of me.

I carefully maneuver to surprise Sydney, then pop up in front of her.

Her eyes arch in surprise and she drops the toy and grabs for me.

"Glahh!"

I scoop her up and say "Hi! How are you?".

My mom smiles. "We're good. She was enjoying the news."

"You liked the news? You're such a smart girl!" I say, then kiss her forehead and she raises her hands to touch my face.

"How was work?" Mom asked, putting the TV on mute and getting to her feet.

"It was ok. Thanks for watching her." I say.

"Of course baby, happy to do it."

Sydney let out a random sound and turned in my arms towards my mom.

I hand her back to mom, who gives Sydney her toy.

Toy meet mouth.

"Has she been like that all day?" I ask.

"With sticking stuff in her mouth? Yeah."

"Has she napped?"

"From 2 until about 30 minutes ago yeah."

"Sweet." I smile.

"Have you eaten?"

I shake my head. "Nah. Going to Jade and Beck's for dinner.

"Why?"

"They invited me, and I got a call today I want to talk to them about." I say calmly, watching Sydney look at the twilight sky outside.

"Call?" Mom asked.

"Yep."

"From who?"

"Cat's manager."

"Oh really now?" Mom sounded surprised.

"Yep. Told me why don't I fly to Seattle and let Cat have some mom time. They apparently are having a rest week there."

"That's cool. How far away is it?"

"2 weeks. I need to look up if babies can fly when they are this young." I say.

"They can. I've seen people do it." Mom answered.

"And how'd that go?"

"Well actually. You might want to use those headphones to block out the loud noises, but she should be fine."

I bite my lip and look to Sydney, who is squirming.

"Ooh! This reminds me!" She suddenly sits down on the couch and plops Sydney next to her.

_And let go._

I step forward to prop her up, but my mom stopped me.

Sydney sat up, head down for a few minutes then as she started to drop, put her hands out and stopped herself.

Then started slowly pushing herself back up.

I involuntarily gasp.

_She's trying to sit._

I watch for another minute, and she finally pushes herself up, then repeats the process.

On try 2, she tips over accidentally, falling into a pillow and let out a frustrated cry.

"Don't be mad!" I say enthusiastically. "Good job girl!" I say, going to pick her up.

Immediately she squirmed and cried out again.

"She did this to me too, sit her up again." Mom said.

I did so, and she quieted down.

This time she held herself up, looking straight ahead and trying to turn her head before falling in that direction.

Mom quickly propped her up, turning Sydney to face me.

"I think you were right about her just wanting to fit in. She sees us sitting and wants to do it too." I say quietly, as Sydney looks at my legs.

I self-consciously make sure I didn't spill anything on them due to her staring.

"I know I'm right. She loves you and wants to be daddy's girl."

I can't help but frown.

"Mom." I say quietly.

"What?"

This is the part that hurts me.

"I'm not her dad. Remember?"

"…I know. But you're the closest thing she's got and doing a great job. In her eyes you are her dad." Mom replied simply, as Sydney fell forward but caught herself again.

"Thanks. It just bugs me."

"That you aren't her actual dad?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm too attached."

…

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It is kind of! Why am I so attached if she's not mine? I can't leave her, but Cat can hitch up with Cameron at any moment!" I say.

"Why would that matter?"

"I love her mom, but I'm not a babysitter. I don't want to waste my life watching Cat's daughter. Especially if they get married."

"Why do you think they'll get married?"

"Because, I have a source that is on tour with Cat, and she says things are very hot and heavy between them." I say.

"Don't they have to wait to get hot and heavy?" Mom asked.

"Not anymore. Doctor cleared them." I say.

Mom sighed as Sydney stayed propped up.

"I don't want to lose her though. That's the thing. I want it both ways. I want her, and I want my life."

Mom laughed. "You don't want to get kicked out of her life now that you're attached."

"It can happen."

Sydney suddenly fell over and let out a cry. Mom scooped her up.

"I don't think she'd let them do that. You said she didn't like Mom going away, but imagine if Mom came back and you disappeared. She'd cry all day."

"But she stopped crying about her mom a couple of weeks ago." I say.

"It won't be that way with you. You've known her longer. She'd make them miserable."

I open my mouth to protest, but the back door opened to the sight of my dad, looking windswept.

"Hey!" Mom smiled, hopping up, still holding Sydney.

"Hi. And hey there!" Dad lit up once Sydney turned to face him.

He took her out of mom's arms and hugged her.

Sydney made a happy noise and grabbed his blazer.

I smiled and took out my phone.

He mentioned recently he wanted a candid picture of him and Syd.

I snap a few, then he finally looked over,

"Looks like Dad took pictures Sydney." My dad, said.

Sydney turned, hand in her mouth and looked at me.

I snapped another picture, before my mom laughed and said "Don't be mean."

"I'm not." I say, taking back Sydney from my dad.

"Any news?" dad asked.

"Yeah, Sydney might see Mom in Seattle in a few weeks."

Dad turned to me.

"Cool!"

"I haven't confirmed with them yet though!" I say, as Sydney tried to grab my hand.

I hold my hand still, and immediately the side of my hand is being gnawed on.

Well…maybe gnawed isn't the right word.

She's licking, trying to bite and sucking at the same time.

_All while looking like my hand is a dessert for her._

"You should. Wouldn't hurt to get Syd and her mom some time together." Dad said.

"I will. Anyway, I've got to go. Nice seeing you." I smile at Dad.

He takes Sydney out of my arms, and Mom replaces her with a hug.

Sydney looks stunned my hand isn't her little teething toy anymore.

I wipe my baby drooled on hand on a paper towel, while giving my mom a one armed hug.

Dad hugged and kissed Sydney, then handed her to my mom and he shook my hand.

"You doing good?"

"Yeah. Just working and watching Sydney." I smiled at Sydney, who is grasping the side of my mom's head.

"Great. See you later this week Robbie?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I'll email you guys my new schedule." I say, taking Sydney back.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled it to her mouth.

"Ok. I think she's hungry." Dad said.

"Nope, just fed her. She might be starting to get a tooth." Mom said.

I looked at Syd.

"A tooth? You're getting a tooth?"

Both my parents laughed.

Sydney just looked at me wide eyed, my shirt in her mouth.

"Later." I smiled, grabbing the door.

Both my parents waved as I bucked Sydney in.

She was a little cranky about me going so far away, but I started the radio, and she calmed right down, settling into her "Kick the feet, grab at air and look ahead" routine until I get to Beck's

He has a legitimate house, but I haven't been over in forever.

Not since before Cat saw me in Sacramento.

_Which is creeping up on being a year ago._

Sydney seemed to recognize the house when I knocked on the door, making a noise and grabbing for the porch light.

"Hey man!"

"Andre?" I ask.

"Yeah, c'mon in." he ushered me in.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"No. Beck and Jade invited me. I wanted to see you and the kid. How is she by the way?" He smiled at her.

She didn't really react, but he hasn't been around much.

_At least she didn't start crying._

"She's great. Might be getting a tooth." I said, walking close enough to the kitchen for Jade to say "What?"

"Hi Jade."

Sydney turned at Jade's voice, and she appeared a second later.

She let out a happy noise and smiled.

"Hey Robbie. Sydney!" She lifted her out of my hands and kissed her.

Beck appeared to my left and walked over.

"You made it!"

"Yep."

"How's Sydney?" he asked.

"She's fine. No news." I replied.

"How about Cat?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I've been hearing weird stuff." Jade said, handing Sydney to Beck.

"Weird stuff?" I say.

"Yeah, have you been keeping an eye on the tour?" Jade asked.

"Yeah."

"Apparently it's a hit from what I'm hearing." Andre said, as Sydney turned her gaze back to him. "Can I hold her?"

I looked over. "Of course man, don't have to ask." I say.

Beck handed Syd to Andre.

Sydney immediately latched onto his hand and brought it to her mouth.

"Uhh…" he said.

"She's putting everything in her mouth." I say, as Andre lowered his hand.

Syd just put her fingers in her mouth.

"Why?" He asked.

"My mom said she might be getting a tooth soon."

"A tooth?" Beck said.

"A tooth!" Jade cheered.

"So it's chewing practice." Andre smiled.

Sydney did her best smile back at him.

"Yup." I say. "Before I forget, I heard from Cat's manager." I say.

"What'd he say?" Beck asked as Jade looked surprised.

"He invited to fly Sydney and I to Seattle so Sydney could be with Cat for a week."

"No way!" Jade sounded happy.

"Yup."

"That's cool." Andre said.

"Can she fly though?" Beck asked me.

"My mom said she's seen babies her age fly. I'll research it but I think so." I reply.

"That'd be great if she can see Cat." Jade said.

I smile as Sydney grabbed one of Andre's dreadlocks.

"Easy Sydney…" I say, as Andre gently took it away from her.

"She's active." Andre said.

"She's been getting like this for the past 3 weeks." I say.

"And how's that affecting you?" He asked.

"Less sleep, but that's whatever." I shrug.

"How's work?" Beck asked as jade walked back to a pan with a cover on it.

"It's ok. I like it. Keeps me from obsessing over her. Can I help?" I asked Jade.

"No, you're good." She replied, with a devious smile. "But you can answer something for me."

"Ok?" I say, looking to Beck, who looks confused.

"Who is this girl your mom said you went to dinner with?"

Immediately Beck and Andre whip around to face me.

Sydney turned too, just to see what the commotion is about.

"My girlfriend?" I say nervously.

"Girlfriend?" Beck asked, looking shocked.

"What?" Andre smiled.

"Uh, yeah."

"And when did this fine lass come into the picture?" Beck asked.

"She's the girl from the department store I bet! I told you Beck!" Jade snapped as something sizzled.

"Yeah, department store."

"What's her name?' Andre asked as Beck looked to Jade, frowning.

"Danielle."

"Is she cool?" Beck asked.

"Has she met Sydney?" Andre asked.

"Yes and yes."

"Does she know the situation or are you thinking of how to break that?" Jade asked.

"I told her. She seemed touched that I'm doing it." I say, as Sydney rested her head on Andre's shoulder.

Andre smiled, looking quite happy with how she's taken to him.

"It is nice." Jade said.

"Nice isn't the word I'd use." Beck said.

"Ok." Jade frowned again. "What would you call it?"

"Submissive."

Andre's eyebrows shot up and I have to bite my tongue not to yell.

"Say that again?" I say, furious.

"I said you're being submissive to Cat. Too submissive. You're going to end up being her nanny while she travels the world."

"No he won't." Andre said.

"Well, for that to happen either Robbie or Cat stops the current arrangement. And Robbie loves Sydney, so we're banking on Cat. Who hasn't shown the best sense. Or manners in regards to Robbie or Sydney." He argued.

"Is she paying you?" Andre asked.

"No." I say.

"What? I thought she was! She told me she was!" Jade yelped, looking back.

"She isn't but that's not the point—"

"That's why you started working again!" Jade continued on. "You're broke!"

Beck and Andre looked to me, mouths agape.

"Well, yeah but—"

"I'm going to kill her." Jade growled.

Sydney then totally defused the tension by letting out a cooing sound and clutched Andre's shirt.

I laughed and beck looked on as Andre offered his finger, and she immediately grabbed it.

"Why'd Cat lie?" Beck said.

"Why does she always lie? To get what she wants." Jade sighed, grabbing plates.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"A spinoff of spaghetti." Jade replied.

"Why didn't you say you were broke?" Andre asked me.

"Why did I have to? It's my money!" I reply defensively.

"Because it was spent on Sydney I assume!" Beck added.

"It was."

"Then you should have spoken up. You know we said we'd buy stuff for her." Jade said.

"But it's my business!" I say.

"Not when it comes to Sydney. She's a group effort." Beck said.

_Gotta think of a way to change the topic._

"It's time for Sydney's bottle." I say, moving to take her.

"I got it. Where is it?" Andre said.

"In here!" Jade said.

"Huh?" I replied.

_It's in my backseat. In the diaper bag._

"Jade bought baby stuff, including Sydney's formula and bottles so we don't keep moving the same ones back and forth." Beck said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She won't be the only baby soon." Andre smiled.

I instinctively look to Jade, where I can see a trace of a bump.

Jade smiled too, and handed Andre a bottle.

"She's coming around the mountain." Beck joked, getting me to laugh.

"How far away?" Andre asked, focusing on Sydney.

No need though. She had the bottle in her little hands and was gulping it down.

"4 months or so."

"That soon?" I say, shocked.

_It was 7 when Cat left._

That means Cat is halfway thru her tour.

_3 weeks down. 3 to go._

2 when I see her.

Time flies when you're raising a baby I guess.

After that, Jade started serving dinner. Andre pulled Sydney duty while I ate, playing with her and getting her into a giggle fit, which eventually sent Jade, Beck and I into a laughing fit.

She just sounded so happy, so innocent while she was laughing.

I took her while Andre ate, and I showed them all how Sydney was starting to sit up. They all were very impressed.

Jade looked up when she was going to start crawling, and it looks like it's going to be another month or two.

Phoo.

Once Andre finished, we intended to watch a movie, but Sydney proved to be too entertaining. In a good and bad way.

Good? She was a barrel of laughs.

Bad?

She nearly fell off the couch, and if it wasn't for Andre full out diving to catch her, she would have gone right onto the rug.

Face first.

I expected her to cry, but Andre calmed her down right away.

She even fell asleep on him, just like she does on me. On my chest, clutching my shirt.

Once I realized she was asleep, I gently and reluctantly took her back to the car. The others followed me.

"You tell us if you need anything ok?" Jade said sternly.

"I will." I say, as Andre and Beck smile.

"I mean it."

"I know." I say calmly.

Jade took one last look at Sydney, then stepped into Beck's hug.

It's tough for her to say goodbye. Being pregnant herself…it's kind of like she's getting trained for her own daughter.

My heart cringes as I think of how much it must hurt her.

But then I remember.

_Ellie's coming in 4 months._

(A/N: Hey everyone! I was lucky enough on my flight back to Houston to be sitting next to…a 5 month old baby! Which is essentially the genesis of this chapter! And also why I was a lot more descriptive with Sydney, because I was next to a 5 month old baby for 3 hours and was able to hold one in my hands for about 45 minutes. (Before she got tired of me and voiced her displeasure, but that's beside the point.) The point, besides the baby thing, is that my school starts back tomorrow. Woo Hoo! I don't know about my workload, shouldn't be bad, but I can't guarantee my normal pace of updates now that life has started up again. Sorry about the inconvenience, but I gonna focus more on school since last semester didn't go as I hoped…and let's leave it at that lol. Thanks for reading and for all the feedback. –James)


	44. Rolling Out The Red Carpet

I look down to Sydney, who is in my arms and laugh to myself.

What a day.

_(Flashback)_

I gently push Sydney, who is in her stroller, while carrying her diaper bag on my shoulder while also dragging my suitcase behind me on its wheels.

_Never doing this again._

So heavy.

I'm hiring somebody to do this next time.

Sydney seems quite content in her stroller, still and quiet.

That's my worst nightmare. She gets upset and starts bawling.

_At least they have a plane for us._

Can't believe they're doing this.

They decided it would be easier and faster if they just hired out a plane today.

Surely it isn't just Sydney and I.

They have to have other people in LA they want to fly somewhere.

Sydney's stroller activated the sliding doors in front of me, and I power thru them

I start glancing around, not sure what I'm looking for. But soon I see it.

A man with a sign saying "Mr. Valentine."

That has to be me.

I guess. Even though I'm not Mr. Valentine.

I am pushing Ms. Valentine, so that counts.

Right?

The guy in the tuxedo sees me and jumps forward.

"Mr. Valentine?" He asks.

"It's Shapiro, but yeah." I say.

He immediately looks sheepish.

"Oh. They didn't say that."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I say as he took my suitcase and started off towards security.

_This will be fun!_

I don't know how I'll do it.

Carry Sydney with me?

He walks right to security, then veers to the left, shows a badge and the glass door to the right opens.

I glance up to see another sign.

Priority.

_Ok._

I'll take it!

I see the conveyer belt and begin to put the diaper bag down, but the guy stopped me.

"That's not necessary sir. Go on ahead."

I give him a weird look, but then pull the bag back onto my shoulder.

The tuxedo guy walked right through to the concourse on the other side.

I follow without a word.

…

That was easy!

I bend down and check on Sydney.

She's leaning to her right, binkie out of her mouth, with her hand replacing it.

I tickle her tummy, then start pushing her again.

Before long, the guy turns and says "You might want to put those headphones on her. We're about to go outside."

"Ok."

"Is the stroller collapsible?' He asked suddenly, as I dug for the headphones.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You should probably carry her." He says.

"Ok…"

I get the headphones, put them on her and pick her up, all with the guy watching.

Then he grabbed the stroller, collapsed it like it was a table and started walking again.

_Wow._

I don't know if he was told to do this, but he's making my life easier.

I pull Sydney closer to me as an airport worker held the door to the outside for me.

Mr. Tux already went thru.

About halfway down I'm met with an avalanche of noise.

Breaking news everyone.

Planes are loud.

I glance at Sydney to make sure she's not freaking out.

But she's calmly holding onto me, looking back.

A few steps later I felt her flinch and grab me with a little force.

I hold her close until we get out into the sunlight.

Where a small plane is just waiting.

He leads me right onboard, where the quiet is downright unnatural.

It's empty too.

"Are we waiting for someone?' I ask.

"Just you sir." Tux guy says.

"Ok. So I just sit?"

I've never had my own private plane.

I'm new to this.

"Anywhere you want."

There are 3 rows.

I sit in the first, on the aisle.

After giving Sydney a mental once over, I look up to see a flat screen staring me in the face.

_Whoa._

"What would you like to drink sir?" A stewardess asked as I buckled in and sat the diaper bag under the seat.

"Uhh…coffee please." I reply.

"Ok." She replied, then gave somebody up front a thumbs up.

We started moving, and I glance to Sydney, who looks calm.

"Everybody ready?" The pilot asked over the intercom.

"Yeah?" I say nervously.

"Yes!" the stewardess said.

I hear the cockpit door close, and we turn.

I glance out the window and see grass.

_We're ready to go._

Then a jolt.

I look down to Sydney, who is more interested in my shirt than this plane.

I almost laugh.

Then…up.

The wheels rise back into the hull of the plane and we're off.

A few moments later the stewardess comes back, coffee mug in hand.

Mind you, as we're going up.

"Does she like cartoons? We can turn some on once we level out." She asked, looking at Sydney, who has both hands on my shirt.

I dressed nice, expecting to be with some rich and/or famous guy.

Nope.

"Yeah…you can do that?" I ask.

"Uh huh. We stream them from the ground up here since the signal isn't analog anymore." Was her reply.

"Wow. Cool."

She smiled and walked back to the back of the plane.

I watch Sydney for what feels like a few minutes, as she continues to pull and play with my shirt. I get out a toy to divert her, but she let it drop after a few seconds and turned back to my shirt.

_Why does she like it so much?_

I'm glad she does.

She's being amazingly good.

Better than I ever could have hoped for.

When I look up, we're leveled out and the stewardess is turning on the TV.

"She really likes your shirt doesn't she?" She asked, getting the TV on.

It was on a financial show, and she flicked around.

Like it's a normal TV, and we're not 30,000 feet up in the air right now.

Oh no. No big deal.

I laugh. "Yeah. I don't know why, but she loves it." I smile at Sydney.

"What's her name?"

"Sydney." I say.

As if on cue, Sydney displays a new talent I noticed a few days ago.

She turned and looked up at me.

_She's recognizing her name._

"That's an adorable name for a cute little girl. How old is she?"

"5 months." I smile.

Sydney gives me most of a smile back.

I hear the stewardess laugh, and then she found the cartoons.

I turn Sydney around, and she immediately stops moving and gazed at the TV.

I shake my head.

It shouldn't be this easy.

The stewardess sat opposite me, and watched cartoons with Sydney and I the whole way basically. She refilled my coffee and kept an eye on Sydney when I had to go to the bathroom.

That was it really. I didn't know how much time had passed until the stewardess told me to fasten my seatbelt and turned off the TV again.

Sydney became reenamored with my shirt…

Bump.

And we're on the ground.

"And not even a peep." The stewardess smiled, stepping up and tucking the remote into a hidden compartment.

I smile and kiss Sydney's head.

She made what sounded like a happy noise and leaned into my stomach.

A few moments later we pulled to a stop, and tux guy popped back up.

"I'll load everything into the car, you can just get in." He said.

Then walked away.

"Ok." I say to dead air, getting the stewardess to laugh.

I turn to her. "Thank you for all your help."

"My pleasure. She's a sweetheart. I'll see you on the flight back home."

"You will?" I blurt out.

She laughed. "Yep. See you in 8 days."

"See you." I smile, stepping off the plane and into…

Oh you have got to be kidding me.

_(End flashback)_

A limousine.

For me and Sydney.

Right now we just escaped from the traffic of the airport.

Tux guy is now limo driver guy too.

He told me to press a button up top if I needed anything.

_Where are we going?_

Small detail.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Uhm…where are we going?"

"MillenniumLink Field sir. That is where the concert is."

"The football stadium?" I blurt out.

"Yes sir."

"Why there?"

"It's the only building in the area that can seat the amount of tickets they sold."

…

"How many tickets were sold?" I dare to ask.

"55,000 plus standing room only."

My jaw drops.

…

…

The guy laughed. "You seemed shocked."

"Uhh…yeah! That's a lot of people."

"Your friend is a star sir. That little girl is famous."

Sydney?

Famous?

"Famous?"

"Yeah. She's Cat Valentine's daughter."

…

"And that makes her famous?"

He nodded.

"You really seem surprised." He smiles.

"Well yeah. I've known Cat for years…and the idea of her being a star and Sydney being famous is mind blowing."

He laughed. "It's the truth sir. That's why you're getting such nice treatment. We don't want to risk upsetting Ms. Valentine or her inner circle. And certainly not her daughter."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sir. We'll be there in about 20 minutes."

I check my phone.

4 PM.

Since we're going straight to the stadium, I assume Cat is there.

These people are straight to the point.

I pass the time by feeding Sydney and changing her. Luckily the back of this limo has all the space and stuff I need. I don't even have to reach for my diaper bag.

Talk about red carpet treatment.

Lastly I put her in a shirt I bought her right before we left.

_What does it say?_

Mom's biggest rock star.

It has a guitar and musical notes on both sides.

She looks very cute, even by her standards. Maybe I'm used to her just being in onesies.

Now she's wearing tiny baby pants, the shirt and no socks.

She's a little grownup.

Then we pull to a gentle stop.

_We're here?_

My door opens to the sight of concrete. And incandescent light.

"I'll take your belongings back to your hotel sir. Here is your key. The floor and suite number are on the back." He hands me a key card.

I grab the diaper bag and Sydney and step out.

"Where are we?" I ask again, rather redundantly.

"Underneath the South endzone."

"Under the stadium?" I ask.

He nods, then points me in the direction of somebody with a black shirt on.

Then he hops back into the limo, and backs away.

I walk to the guy, who smiles.

"Right this way sir."

Man…

There is NO WAY they are firing Cat. NO WAY!

_This treatment is ridiculous!_

Just for cat to get some quality time with her daughter.

I have to hand it to her label, this is great.

I'm glad I told them yes.

The guy leads me thru a few hallways, then stops and gets on his walkie talkie.

"Is Ms. Valentine occupied? The packages have arrived."

_We're the packages._

I hug Sydney, realizing she'd just been on my shoulder for a few minutes while I was being all awestruck by how nice all this is.

She cooed and wiggled an arm.

"Yes. She's currently rampaging in the audio room. Apparently they messed up the reverberation settings on the trip from Portland."

Rampaging.

"Good. Packages are in route to the throne."

"Uhh…Question?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Well…two. First, the throne?"

"Her dressing room."

"Oh. And she's rampaging?"

He sighed heavily. "Yeah. She's a perfectionist. Oversees every aspect of her concert except seating people it seems like."

"Is she always like this?"

He smirked.

"Yeah."

We then reached an open area, where some people in jeans were jumping around. Others were standing in a group, looking at some papers.

We were halfway to the far area, when somebody gasped.

"Oh my gosh."

I glance over to see all the dancers looking at me.

Well…Sydney.

They are over in a flash.

"Is that her? Is it really her?" A brunette asked as the rest are gazing at Sydney.

"Yep. This is her." I smile as the guy in front of me stopped and looked on, smiling.

"She is so cute…"

They looked on for another minute or so, then—

"Girls! Back to work! Give them some space!" A older woman barked.

They immediately darted away, albeit reluctantly.

The guy then led me to a room with a sign.

"Authorized personnel only. Cat Valentine Dressing Room".

He used a key to unlock it and held it open.

…

_Really not much._

Clothes. Backpack. Mirror and makeup area.

I turn to see a couch, TV and a familiar purse.

_She is here._

Wow.

Kind of surreal.

Suddenly the guy's walkie talkie spoke up.

"Cat is heading back to her scratching post."

"Got it." He said, then turning to me.

"She'll be here in 5 minutes. Come with me."

"Ok…"

We exit the room and take a right.

A man in a dress shirt is waiting. He looked to my guide.

"You ready?"

He nodded.

Then my guide turned to me.

"She doesn't know about any of this. She's been too absorbed in the shows to notice our planning."

I smile.

Sydney is going to be the best surprise of her life.

Then I hear the clicking of heels.

"I don't give a fuck. Whoever is messing with the audio settings needs to stop!"

Cat.

She's coming this way.

_Towards her dressing room._

And her daughter.

"Ms. Valentine, nobody messed with those settings. The ride over jostled it." Another voice said.

"Then pack it better! I'm tired of fixing them at every show!" She yelled.

Then the nicely dressed guy hopped into the hallway.

"Ms. Valentine?"

"What? The audio technicians messed up the settings again." She bit at him.

"Ok. I assume you fixed it?"

"Of course I did! You can't trust those damn people." She growled.

"I'm sorry Ms. Valentine…but we have a special visitor for you."

"Is it another VIP fan? I told you after Scottsdale no more VIP's." She ordered coldly.

_Cat…_

Geez.

Had a bad day?

I glance at Sydney, who is mouthing my collar.

"No. This VIP is different." He said.

"I said no VIP's!"

He frowned and waved me out.

I take a deep breath and step forward.

_Here goes._

"What are you waving fo…"

I step into view, turning Sydney to face her.

Her face is frozen in an "Oh?" expression.

"Hi Mom." I joke.

Sydney finally realized who was in front of her and frantically started trying to get to her.

"Oh my gosh…" Cat said quietly, covering her mouth.

Sydney made a very loud, angry noise, and kept fighting me.

I smile and extend her daughter to her.

Sydney is moving so much I almost want to pull her back in to get a better grip.

_I feel like I'm gonna drop her._

Cat thankfully seemed to notice that and grabbed Sydney.

Who immediately started making happy noises.

I look to Cat, and she's got tears falling down her face.

"Hi Sydney…" She got out, sounding very stuffed up.

The guide opened her dressing room door and she quietly walked in.

"Let us know if you need anything. We'll send Cameron down when he finishes his dinner." The dress shirt guy said.

I step in, and he shut the door behind me.

…

The only sound is Cat sniffling and Sydney making happy noises and laughing.

I take out my phone and sneak a picture of Cat and Sydney, then send it off to Beck, Jade and Andre.

With the caption "Do you think they missed each other?"

I then set the diaper bag on the couch and sit down.

Cat went to the other side of the room, and sat in the chair near the makeup area and the mirror.

"Hi." Cat said.

Sydney replied with a noise.

Cat laughed. "I know. It's nice to see you."

…

"I missed you love bug…so much."

_Maybe I shouldn't be hearing this…_

I look down to my phone and lose myself on Splashface.

For the fun of it, I type in 'Cat Valentine' in the search bar.

Stuff like "Can't wait for tonight!" and "She's my idol! Please follow meeee!"

Then I feel something hit my foot.

_High heel._

"Hey."

I look up to see Cat smiling at me, with Sydney playing with her hair.

I almost have to do a double take.

_Brown hair?_

No way.

"Hi…your hair…" I say, trying to get a better look.

"Yeah…" She said shyly, gently taking a little away from Sydney.

She responded by putting it in her mouth.

Cat giggled. "No silly…"

She took it out, and Sydney protested.

Her arms fell, and she looked sad.

"Ok fine…" Cat said, grabbing a few strands and extending it to her.

Boom. In her mouth.

Cat looked at Sydney adoringly as she played with Cat's hair.

"She likes Mom's hair." I say.

"Yeah…does she do that to your hair?" She asked, still gazing at Sydney.

"No, but she doesn't get that close to my hair usually." I say. "She has yanked it during tummy time though."

"Tummy time?" Cat asked, then fiddled with Syd's shirt.

"When you put her on her stomach to strengthen her muscles so she will crawl and walk ASAP."

I see a flash of hurt in Cat's eyes before she kissed Sydney's cheek.

"Anything else I should know?" She asked, sounding sad.

_Rolling over._

_Sitting up._

_Noticing people._

_Prefering people._

_New movement._

_Showing affection._

_Her favorite toys._

_How to calm her down quickly and easily._

Sydney dropped her hair and turned to look at Cat. Her tongue poked out briefly.

"Yeah, don't leave her alone." I say.

"I know that Robbie. I'm not stupid." She snapped suddenly.

_Whoa!_

Sydney quickly started making her pre crying fit noises.

_She doesn't like it when mom and dad fight._

"I…that's not what I meant." I say quietly.

But she wasn't listening.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" Cat asked her gently.

"Waahhh! Waaahhhhh!"

I got the receiving end of a nasty glare before I heard the door behind me open.

I turn to see Cameron.

_NO._

I'm outnumbered.

Cameron quickly came over, going right by me and darting to Cat's side.

"Hey! Looks like we have the princess in the house!" He said happily.

Which got Sydney's attention.

She quickly grabbed for him and extended her arms.

_That's…new._

She immediately stopped crying as Cat handed her to Cameron and smiled.

I take advantage of them being occupied by Sydney to duck out.

Shouldn't interrupt family time.

"I'll be back. Going to see the layout of everything." I say to the guy guarding the door.

Huge black guy. Looks like a bodyguard to be honest.

I meander my way out into the stands after weaving my way up to the ground floor.

People are starting to file in.

Well…not starting.

There's already a lot of people.

And signs.

_I'm hungry._

Where's a concessions stand or something?

I turn around, trying to find one and instead find the field.

With a huge stage.

There is a big area for people on the field, then the whole stadium except the area behind the stage.

_55,000 people._

I begin meandering, people watching.

Lots of painted faces.

Lots of signs.

Lots of little girls.

And parents that seem happy to be here too.

Take a guess at what most of the painted faces are. Please, just guess.

…

…

Cats.

_Kittens._

They are Cat's kittens.

Her fans.

_The same fans that made Sydney famous._

Apparently they don't recognize me. Even though I've been spotted by the damn paparazzi and her fans with Sydney.

Anger flashes thru me.

Don't know why though.

_I'm only the one raising Sydney. Nothing important or anything._

Guess I want a bit of credit.

I keep walking, eventually buy two hot dogs and devour them.

I people watch for a bit longer, and then slip downstairs with 45 minutes before show time.

When I get back to the downstairs, Cameron is waiting for me.

"There you are. Decided to just ditch us for a bit huh?' he said snidely.

"No. I let you spend some time with her." I say, as he deposited Sydney roughly into my hands.

She seemed startled and grabbed onto me.

I protectively pull her closer.

"There's a TV in Cat's room you can watch with Sydney. I'll be back to get her at some point." He said, then walking off.

"For what?" I ask coldly.

"You'll see."

Then he was gone.

The security guard let me back into Cat's room, which had been vastly changed.

Makeup was scattered on the desk.

Clothes were gone.

Purse also gone.

Only the diaper bag, which had been moved remained.

I settle into the couch and flick on the TV, which shows a generic feed of fan shots.

The place is already pretty full.

Before long, they start playing some popular hits, then a video.

…

Then the lights went out.

"Lemme see you put your hearts up! Yeahhhh, lemme see you put your hearts up…yeahhh…"

I look down to Sydney looking hypnotized.

She stayed like that.

Pink Champagne.

Grenade by Bruno Mars.

Then a pause in the action, and the lights on stage turned into a spotlight.

_Cameron…_

Sydney went crazy, making constant noise at their song.

When they finished, the crowd was so loud I can barely hear them thru the closed door.

Then Cameron ducked off stage, and Cat put the mic on its pedestal.

Suddenly the door popped open.

Cameron with Sydney's headphones.

_They dug into the bag and found them._

"Gimme her."

I reluctantly hand her over.

"Why?"

"She's gonna go say hi." He said, putting her headphones on.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?" I hop to my feet.

"No. She'll be fine." He said.

"No she won't! She's five months old for god's sake!" I protest.

Sydney is staring in Cameron's direction, oblivious.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry. She's not yours anyway. What's the big deal?"

"She's more mine than yours!" I yell.

He laughed.

Laughed.

"Yeah. Well, I got her mom. So she's mine too. And you'll be gone soon too."

The security guard poked his head in. "Everything alright?"

I blinked, and I'm right next to Cameron.

_I'd love to punch him._

_I would punch him. Right now._

But he has Sydney.

"Yeah." Cameron said.

Then he walked away.

I stood there, frozen for a moment.

"He wasn't supposed to take her was he?" The guys asked me.

"…No. But she's 5 months old. And there's 50 thousand people out there."

He suddenly looked horrified.

"He's taking her out there?"

I nod, and collapse onto the couch.

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god._

This is going to be bad.

Very very bad.

"Uhm…everyone? Can you please listen up?" Cat said, getting my attention.

_NO._

The crowd quieted considerably.

"I need you guys to be quiet for a minute or two ok? I have a special guest coming."

_They planned it._

When I left.

The crowd was quiet, then the lights dimmed.

Then Cameron and Sydney came onto the screen.

_She looks tiny._

The crowd began to erupt, but Cat made a violent gesture for quiet, and then it was crickets.

Cat took her out of Cameron's arms and took the headphones off and spoke into the mic.

"Everyone…this is Sydney."

…

Cat hugged and kissed her, then turned her to face the crowd.

The group on the ground silently went nuts.

Sydney being Sydney, stared.

Then Cat put her headphones back on.

Sydney didn't want them and moved to take them off.

"Wrahh!"

Luckily she missed it because the crowd half cheered, then went quiet again.

Cat calmed her down quick.

Then it began.

"Sydney."

_What?_

"Sydney!"

"Sydney!"

"Sydney!"

"Sydney!"

"Sydney!"

"Sydney!"

"Sydney!"

…

They're chanting.

_They're chanting her name._

Cat beamed.

Behind her, Cameron smiled and kissed Sydney's head.

"Sydney!"

"Sydney!"

"Sydney!"

"Sydney!"


	45. Rumor Mill

Do you like chaos?

Good.

I got you some chaos. With a side of yelling.

_(Flashback)_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COLD HEARTLESS ASSHOLE!" The dancer screamed at me.

I bite my lip and sigh to myself.

"It wasn't my choice. Talk to Cat and Cameron." I say calmly.

The rest of the dancers stood to the side, not stopping her.

"IT WAS YOUR CHOICE! YOU LET A BABY GO IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE! FUCK YOU!" She screamed.

Finally the security guard decided to do his job and lead her away.

I turn and run my hand thru my hair in time to see Sam, Freddie and an older guy looking awkward.

"Robbie!" Freddie said, realizing we had turned around.

"Hi." I say solemnly.

"What just happened?" The guy said.

"You didn't hear her? Who are you anyway?" I asked, not in the mood to talk to strangers.

Or anyone really.

"Spencer Shay. And we heard, but it didn't make any sense."

Sam nodded and Freddie looked concerned.

"I didn't want Sydney to go on stage with Cat and her boyfriend." I said.

"Wait, what?" Freddie said.

"That happened?"

I nodded. "Not even an hour ago Cameron, her boyfriend took her out to see all those people."

"Why'd you let him do that?"

"I didn't want him to! I should have fought him off or something."

I tried.

Not hard enough.

The three of them looked upset, but I didn't want to linger.

"I'm going to my hotel. Did you guys come to see Cat?" I asked.

Freddie and Spencer nodded.

Sam smiled "And the baby."

"Cool. They're in the dressing rooms. Can you tell them where I went? They can keep track of Sydney tonight."

"You don't want to?" Spencer said.

"I do, but Cat hasn't seen her in months, and I'm a asshole. I'll see you all later."

_(End Flashback)_

I just went back to my hotel after that. Went right to sleep, ignoring my phone, which blew up on the walk from MillenniumLink Field to my hotel.

When I woke up and checked my Splashface page, I had a surprise waiting for me.

Well…actually it was over 700,000 surprises.

Let's just say people found out about what happened.

I'll recap it. Most of the mentions were from a story CMZ ran about a argument after the concert. People speculated it was me yelling.

No, I got yelled at.

Didn't say that on my account though.

Story isn't done anyway.

Soon other sites started poking around, and before long the headline was "Baby taken on stage without permission."

The security guard talked.

All while on Splashface, people were raging about it.

You would think people would be happy about Sydney's surprise appearance.

Nope.

Apparently somebody asked a "baby expert" about what happened. Here's his quote.

"It is complete and total madness to expose a baby to that amount of people at the same time. Ms. Valentine should be reprimanded by her record label, and seriously consider whether she is thinking of the best interests of the baby. What she did is unbelievably irresponsible."

People soon sided with him, and in essence, me.

Cat should not have taken Sydney out there and done that.

Her own followers, the ones that weren't at the concert seemed shocked that she did it.

The phrase "Cat used Sydney as her own personal Simba" was an oft used phrase. To the point Simba was trending worldwide!

And even written in that next day's newspaper.

Cat apologized that next morning, citing it as "A lapse in judgement."

Cameron said "It was a miscommunication, and he regrets the incident."

He has been the focus of a lot of vitriol too. CMZ reported correctly that he took her from Cat's dressing room to the stage.

I wasn't mentioned. Not that I want that publicity.

People have asked why I didn't say anything, and people from the concerts revealed that I was indeed there.

Glad they noticed me.

I talked to my dad's lawyer, and he said I shouldn't comment because I wasn't directly involved in the incident, and saying I had a hand in it can open me up to lawsuits.

So I won't comment.

People did spot me in the streets of Seattle. I couldn't even get coffee two days later.

So I did some stuff to make sure I won't get spotted as much.

Like get a haircut.

And contacts.

Since I did both of those, I haven't been stopped.

Mind you, I haven't really been out much. I've basically been up here in my hotel room, enjoying the nice view from the 27th floor.

It looks pretty.

Cat and Cameron have had Sydney the last few days. They've been staying down south of Seattle, showing pictures of Sydney playing on the beach on their respective Splashface pages.

Neither has tried contacting me.

It's Day 4 of 8. I'm going to text Cat if she doesn't reply by day 6.

I'm honestly not expecting her to reply. She ignored my texts while being on tour, so why should she answer now?

My main focus right now is trying to find out how to contact her in other ways. I have the record's number, but nobody I saw 4 days ago before the controversy erupted.

Bad move on my part. I should have chosen somebody to contact. I knew Cat hadn't texted me back since she left for the tour.

_I'm so stupid._

And so so mad.

SO. SO MAD.

They didn't listen to me. They didn't even try to tell me.

I should have refused to give Sydney to Cameron. He said he would be back, I should have suspected something.

But no. Stupid old me decided to trust him and just handed her over.

He hates me! He straight up punked me! Made me look stupid to all of cat's fans, who aren't sure I should be taking care of Sydney anymore.

They all are asking "Why didn't I stop Cameron?"

And they don't even know where I was! No report, CMZ or any of those damn gossip sites have pinpointed my location. They just assume I was nearby, which they are right.

I'm so damn pissed off.

I have to calm down before I see Sam, Spencer and Freddie.

They invited me over to talk about what happened. I talked to Freddie via text and told him what happened. They deduced what happened from the various reports and Splashface, but want to talk to me face to face.

And so now I'm walking 8 blocks to Bushwell Plaza.

I just picked up some Jet Brew, wasn't recognized by some teen girls wearing Cat Valentine shirts and the sun is shining.

Win, win and big win.

I thought Seattle was supposed to be gloomy and depressing.

Instead the only gloomy and depressed one is me.

The end of the road was supposed to be 5 months ago.

Instead, it's when Cat and Cameron come home.

Cameron clearly is beating me in terms of Sydney and Cat's love.

Did you see the way she grabbed for Cameron? She has never extended her arms out for me to pick her up. She always has stayed put.

Whenever I see Cat, I'm laying it out for her.

I'm not going to waste my life for Sydney anymore.

I love her, but Sydney is one person. A small baby person, but a person.

I cannot let one person control every aspect of my life.

She isn't mine.

Yesterday I got a call. Two calls actually. One from Deka, and one from my staff.

My staff quit.

I haven't gone on tour, and they can't just be waiting around on me.

So they're gone.

And Deka basically told me that I need to get on the road in the next two months, or they're cancelling the contract.

I told them I'd think about it.

I can't get on the road in the next 2 months. Sydney won't have anyone to take care of her since Mom and Cameron are going to be on tour for the next 3 months!

GOD I'M SO MAD!

The last 5 months have destroyed me. I've gone broke basically, I'm going to lose my comedy gig, I lost my support staff and most important of all my freedom.

I fell for Cat's trap.

Her life didn't get changed.

Mine did.

She might care about Sydney, but I'm the big loser.

All I get is a baby, who can't talk or show her love or appreciation for me while she's rocking hotel rooms with Cameron and selling out football stadiums!

I ignore the stupid doorman, whose name I think is Lewbert and press the 8 button and the 'Close door' button.

His shouts are quickly drowned out.

Ding.

He told me 8-C.

Knock Knock.

"Hey! Come on in!" Sam said, opening the door.

Freddie was sitting at the bar, talking to Spencer, who waved.

"Oh hey, you're here." Freddie smiled.

"So what's going on?" Spencer said.

"Nothing much." I said.

"Have you heard from Cat?" Sam asked.

"No."

Sam growled.

"Uhh…"

"Don't mind her. She's mad at Cat." Freddie said.

"Why is she mad at her?" I asked, confused.

"She didn't even tell me she was pregnant, and didn't reply to my texts why I tried to congratulate her and help her out." Sam growled angrily.

"Don't feel too bad." I say. "Cat doesn't believe in notifying people or texting back." I say.

"Whoa." Spencer said.

"What? She hasn't texted me back since her tour began." I said.

"But you had her daughter." Freddie said simply.

"So? She doesn't care. She knows I'm fine." I say.

"No she doesn't. If she's not replying to your texts, how would she know?" Spencer argued.

"I'm being sarcastic. The point I'm trying to make is she does it to everyone."

"What about that boyfriend of hers?" Freddie said.

"Woof, that guy…" Sam said, disgusted.

"You met him?" I said.

"Yeah, we all did. He's a total jerk." Spencer said.

"What'd he do?"

"Called me a street girl." Sam frowned.

"He's a guy Carly would date." Freddie said under his breath.

"Carly?" I asked.

Suddenly Spencer and Sam looked nervous.

"She's Spencer's sister. Or was." Freddie said.

"Was?"

"Carly's in Italy. She moved there 4 years ago, right before her senior year at Ridgeway." Spencer said.

"Before? Why'd she go?"

"To spend time with her dad. It was just supposed to be until he moved again, then she was going to come do her college here in America." Sam said, sounding very depressed.

"Why hasn't she come back?"

"Because, she loves Rome and doesn't want to leave." Spencer said.

"She's going to Sapienza University of Rome College." Freddie said.

"Huh? That's the name?" I laughed.

"Uh huh. Place is a joke." He remarked.

"I think she found a guy. I'm not sure she's even going to school there." Spencer said.

"Why not?"

"No report cards, no receipts, nothing."

"Have you heard from her in a while?"

"Not since Christmas. She sent a letter." Freddie said.

"Point is, Carly isn't coming back."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I say, regretting bringing it up.

It's clear that her loss is tough on all of them.

"It's ok. How are things online?" Freddie asked.

_He's lying about it being ok._

I remember on the show that he loved Carly.

You can see it in his face that he's been trying to fill her void, to no luck.

"It's ok. Nothing new. Just rumors."

"Nobody knows Cameron took Sydney out of your arms before going on stage?" Freddie said.

"Nope."

Knock knock.

"I got it!" Spencer said.

"You want a drink?" Sam asked.

Behind me the door opened.

"Hi! Can we come in?"

_Cat._

I whip around and see the happy family. Cat, Sydney and Cameron.

"Sure…come on in."

I look to Freddie, who looks shocked.

"Robbie! I thought you'd be here!" Cat said, stepping in.

"How'd you find us?"

"We found your address." Cameron bluntly said.

Spencer looked nervous behind them.

_They're the stars of iCarly._

They probably don't want to be found easily. They're celebrities.

"Oh. Hey Sydney!" Sam said.

Sydney was in an outfit I've never seen before.

Sydney squirmed in Cat's arms.

"Hey tent. How's it going?' Cameron said to me.

_Tent._

I swallow my desire to punch him.

Another gay joke.

_God I hate this guy._

"Tent." Spencer laughed.

"It's not funny." I spit out, unable to say it calmly, instead sounding angry.

Sydney immediately looked at me.

"Why not? It's not a nickname?"

"Not a funny one. It's a reference to a joke he made months back." I growl, looking at him.

He looks smug.

Cat quickly looked horrified. "Say sorry! Now!"

"No." he replied.

"What does it mean?" Sam asked, holding a pitcher of tea.

"He thinks I'm gay." I said simply.

Spencer looked shocked, while Freddie hopped to his feet.

"Easy." I said, putting my arm out. "I need to talk to you." I said to Cat.

"You guys can use the studio." Spencer said. "Third floor."

I led the way.

The footsteps told me Cameron followed Cat.

_Great._

I held the door for them, and then closed it behind me.

It's essentially the same as it was when they were doing the show.

Only Freddie's tech cart is gone.

_What do I talk about first?_

Me not taking care of Sydney anymore.

Me losing my staff, and my tour because of her and Sydney

—

"What's up?" Cat asked.

I looked up to see Cameron glowering behind her, but no Sydney.

_Guess she left her downstairs._

"I'm thinking. Hold on." I say.

She did interrupt my train of thought.

_I'm tired of sacrificing for no benefit._

_I'm tired of being a puppet._

I left that part of me in Rex's box.

"My dancer says she's sorry." Cat interrupted my thoughts again.

I sighed.

"Does the dancer have a name? And I know she's sorry. She's left multiple messages on my phone."

"Then why haven't you replied?' Cat asked.

"Because, I don't want her apology. She doesn't mean them. I got yelled at for what you and Cameron conspired to do at my expense."

"How do you know she doesn't mean them?"

"She screamed at me in front of over 50 people! She spoke her mind! She thinks I'm a cold hearted asshole! So her apologies are not worth a damn!"

"Robbie…" Cat said.

"I don't care Cat. By the way, I remembered what I wanted to tell you."

"Ok." She smiled.

"When you come back from your tour, I'm leaving after that."

Cameron's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" Cat wailed.

"I said I'm leaving. I'm suffering for no benefit. I'm done taking care of your daughter cat. It's time for you to be a mom."

"But I'm going to Australia after the tour for 4 months…"

"WHAT? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" I yell, causing her to jump in fright.

"I made plans about a month ago…I'm going to meet Cammie's family."

"Well thanks for telling me ahead of time." I spit out.

Great.

_How am I going to make it another 4 months?_

"I tried contacting you!"

"That's a lie!" I yell. "You have tons of texts you haven't replied to me! You didn't say shit to me! Not since you left to go on tour!" I snap.

"Don't talk to her like that." Cameron jumped in.

"You." I say, turning my gaze to him. "How about you don't talk ok? This is between the two of us."

"No. I'll pass."

My temper immediately takes over.

I march right over, grab him by his shirt and push him all the way to the wall.

"You. Shut. Up. NOW." I growled.

He looks scared.

I have about 5 inches on him.

_I could beat the living shit out of him._

"Robbie, let him go!" Cat yelped, trying to separate us.

Cameron tried to weasel his way out of my grip, but I don't even have to try to keep him in place.

"If I would have known how easy it was to manhandle you, I would have done it so much earlier." I growl in his face.

"Pussy. You won't do any—OHHHHHHHHH!"

I let him go roughly and he dropped to the floor, bent at the waist.

I don't care if I hit him below the belt, or that it was dirty because I used my knee.

_I feel better._

I walk back to where the cart should be.

"What the hell did you do?" Cat marched after me.

"Nothing. But I'm still leaving once you get back from Austrailia."

"But…why?" She asked, looking devastated.

"Why do you look like you care? You don't! You only care about yourself. You left your own daughter with me and didn't communicate for months with me! You don't care! My life is falling apart and you're in fantasy land!"

"Falling apart?" She squeaked.

"STOP LYING! I told you about the situation! I emailed you about it! And texted you saying to look at the email! And I lost my staff and my tour gig!"

"What? Robbie! That's—."

"Oh be quiet. You don't care Cat."

She stood there, messing with her hands while thinking of a reply.

"I'll pay you while I'm in Austrailia!"

Pay?

_Her solution is to pay me?_

That's supposed to get me to stay?

I let out a disgusted laugh.

"What?"

"Your attempt at getting me to stay…is to pay me. Jade said you told her you were paying me right now!" I spit at her face.

Behind her, Cameron is trying to get to his feet.

She looks alarmed.

"I'll pay you right now if you want!"

I shake my head and laugh again.

"Cat…you don't get it. You have 3 months in rent back at the house waiting for you."

"But isn't that the problem?"

"NO! It's not the problem! The problem is that you're heartless! You don't care and you don't know enough to know the problem! I'm not going to spell it out for you either! It's pathetic that you think paying me off is going to fix everything! You can't buy friends Cat! I can't believe your stardom has gone to your head!"

…

…

"Actually, I take that back. I can believe it." I say to a silent room.

Cameron, who was about halfway to his feet suddenly threw up and fell into his own vomit.

_Eh. Who cares._

Cat stared at me, clearly trying to figure this out.

"Are…are we not friends?"

"No. We're not. I'm you're damn nanny. And it's ruined my life. I'll meet you at my hotel on Sunday to take Sydney back home. Then I'll see you in February."

…

_That's after Sydney's birthday probably._

Her first one.

"After…Sydney's birthday." I say.

Complete horror flys over Cat's face.

Then I turn and walk out.

When I reach the stairs, I find Sam and Freddie crouched.

"How'd it go?" Freddie asked.

"Good."

I walk down to the first floor, where Spencer is playing with Sydney.

"Hey Robbie." Spencer smiled at me.

"Hey." I smile, going to Sydney and picked her up.

"Hey! I love you ok? You're gonna be with mommy anther few days, then we'll go home ok?" I say, smiling to her.

She smiled back and made a happy noise.

"Good. Love you Sydney." I kiss her cheek.

Then I leave the Shay's apartment.


	46. Macondo Preventer

Funny how when you just want some excitement in your life, you get peace and boredom.

When you have a spare moment, there's always something to do.

Usually, many somethings to do.

I just wanted to let Cat have some Sydney time to springboard her for the second half of her tour.

That didn't happen.

Well…she got the time.

_(Flashback)_

I scroll thru my phone in my hotel lobby.

The plane is at SeaTac, and waiting on me.

I'm all packed, and everything is in the room.

I've "checked out" but still have my key.

All I've got to do is grab Sydney from Cat, then call the people with the limo, get my stuff and I'm outta here.

_Splashface is dead._

I guess it should be. It's 10 AM on a Sunday.

_I can't wait to get back to Danielle._

God I miss her.

Half this trip all I've wanted to do is hug her.

I texted her about my tour news.

She hasn't replied, which is freaking me out.

I hear the sound of the automatic door open, and I turn to get to my—

_Whoa._

She's crying already.

"Hi." Cat said stuffily, looking terrible and tears flying down her cheeks.

She's not wearing makeup. I can tell because I've seen her without it, and her freckles are showing.

"Hey. You ok?" I say softly, looking at Sydney, in another new outfit.

"No…" She said.

Then she crashed into my body and broke down.

Sydney quickly started squirming.

"Hey…easy Cat. It's ok." I say calmly, taking Sydney and hugging her.

"Are you checked out of your room? I need to talk to you…" She said into my chest.

I simply turned and guided her to the elevator, which hadn't moved since I came down.

When we got to my room, Cat asked "Can I see her? For just a little longer?"

"Sure. Here, have her." I say, handing Sydney back.

Sydney's taking Cat crying…well.

_Talk about unexpected._

Cat seemed to perk up a little, and stopped crying.

Then she made a raspberry noise.

"Pbttthhh."

"Pbthhh…pbthhh…ppbth." Went Sydney.

"Hey!" I lit up. "She did it back."

"I know…" Cat beamed, then smiled.

Sydney smiled back.

I watched Cat and Sydney play for about 5 minutes before cat seemed to realize why we were here.

"Oh…sorry. Got caught up…" She blushed madly.

"It's fine. What did you want to talk about?"

"Uhm…a lot. I messed up."

I have to restrain myself to prevent rolling my eyes.

_No way Cat. No. Way._

I didn't say anything for about a minute.

"Ok…" I say. "Is that all?"

Figures.

"No!" She yelped, making a attempt to grab my wrist. "I was waiting for you to reply! Don't go!"

She looked desperate.

"I'm…not going anywhere? And go. I'm waiting on you." I replied.

She quickly looked nervous, then masked it with a calm expression.

"I…I'm sorry about the whole thing about Sydney going on stage. I thought it was a good idea, but I was wrong." She looked at the floor.

"You're just saying that because of the reaction. Because of the PR disaster." I reply flatly.

She opened her mouth to retort, but I cut her off.

"Your label made you do it."

She gulped, then nodded.

"Well we're 0 for 1." I say.

"Huh?"

"You lied. You didn't mean that."

"No! I did! I'm sorry your opinion got shunted aside!" She said.

I frowned.

"It did get shunted aside. By who Cat?" I say, trying to make a point.

…

"I said. Who ignored my opinion and continued with Sydney's unveiling plan?" I repeated myself.

"…Cameron."

"Cameron. This year's boyfriend of the year award winner." I say flatly.

"Robbie."

"Cat. What do you want me to say? 'Oh Cat, it's ok. I made up being mad about it.' No. I hate him Cat. He's an unbelievably arrogant prick." I say, editing my statement because Sydney is playing with Cat's shirt.

I then get to my feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting Syddo's favorite toy." I say calmly, grabbing the purple horse.

I extend it to her, and she lets out a happy noise, and then stuffed it into her mouth.

"I didn't know she had a favorite toy." Cat said.

"Yeah. I wish you would have called or texted. I had all her stuff right here. Where's she getting all these clothes?" I ask.

…

"I bought them."

"Cat…" I groan. "I had them all along! Enough so you wouldn't have to buy anything!"

"I'm sorry! I'm stupid! Can we get back to Cameron?"

"Sure. And you're not stupid. Just text me text time."

She fiddled with her hands.

"He didn't tell me until a couple days ago that you were against taking her onstage."

"Charming." I say.

"Can you please stop the sass and listen? And talk to me?" She snapped.

"I AM listening. What am I supposed to say? Ok? No surprise he lied. He's a jerk Cat!"

"He's not a jerk! You just have to work a little to get to his nice side…"

"Cat, that nice side is harder to get thru than the earth's core."

"…I don't know what that means."

"You can't get thru the core. And he doesn't have a nice side except for you. That's my point. Go on."

"I'm sorry we didn't consult you on taking her out there. That was stupid too."

I bite my lip to prevent snapping again.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

_Oops._

The girl infuriates me. Sorry.

"But you left? We never got a chance!"

"Cat. If you don't remember you snapped at me over nothing. I was trying to help and you bit my head off. You could have at least texted 'Hey, thinking about taking Sydney on stage.' But no, you didn't."

"You could have stayed!"

"And what? Put up with Cameron? I'll pass."

"Robbie…you can't even try?"

"He calls me gay every time I talk to him Cat. The guy is a homophobe." I snap, completely disgusted.

"He is not! You take that back! That was mean!"

"No it isn't. It's the truth. I'm not gay, and he's an ass."

"Robbie." She said harshly.

I cringe.

"My bad."

"Surely you don't talk this way normally." She said, pulling Sydney in for a hug.

"No. I'm just worked up."

"I know. And I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"Cat. Stop saying sorry. Find another way to say it because it's losing its value."

"Huh?"

"All you've said is I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I'm sorry."

"Oh…sorry."

I sigh and run my hand over my eyes.

"…This is hard."

"Go on Cat." I say.

"You…you don't hate me do you?"

She then looked up, very nervously at you.

"No. And I'm sorry for sounding so harsh. As I said. I'm mad."

"You aren't Sydney's nanny. I don't want you to be. I can't thank you enough for doing this." She smiled.

"It's ok Cat. I just can't do it forever. I can barely do it for 7 more months."

"This…this is about your tour isn't it? Because I had an idea." She immediately said.

_Hey now._

"Shoot."

"I…what if I called Deka and told them what's going on? It might get you to have some more time."

I thought of that.

"I thought of that too, but it sounds like an excuse." I say.

"I won't make it sound like one! You've been taking care of my daughter for me while I've been touring. You can't just leave and go on tour. They need to understand that! They can't just fire you!"

"Well…they can Cat. They fund the whole thing."

"They won't fire you. Don't worry about that. Now…you won't leave right?"

She looks hopeful.

"Cat…you know I can't live in with you and Sydney forever. Especially if Cameron is still in the picture."

"But…Sydney needs a father figure!"

That logic blew me so far away that I was struck dumb.

I was going to reply…

I don't even remember.

"That's why…why I wanted you to live with me." She said, seemingly embarrassed.

"So…I'm supposed to stop living…for your daughter. I'm honored that you think of me like that and to trust me with Sydney…but come on now." I say.

"Robbie! I'm not asking you to!"

"What does this say about Cameron? He's your boyfriend! I don't see why he doesn't fit the father figure mold."

"He doesn't act like a dad to her!"

"And what, I do?"

"Yeah!" She replied.

"So you're saying I'm old." I say.

"NO! I…I just would prefer you over him."

"And what am I going to do? Sit on my hands? Watching her grow up is awesome, but it's not my job Cat. It's yours."

"I'll pay you Robbie!"

"Cat!" I yell, causing Sydney to flinch.

I stop and bend down to hug her.

"Sorry Sydney."

"What were you saying?" She asked me.

"I was saying you offering to pay is stupid. It sounds terrible, and it shows your stardom has gone to your head."

"How? Isn't that the problem? You're doing something for me and not getting anything out of it!"

"I'm getting a ton out of it! I love Sydney Cat! Ok? I love her to death and I'm torn because I know I can't do this forever, but I don't want to step out of her life a bit! And it's not about money ok? It's about what I do from here."

"But how has my stardom gone to my head?"

"Thinking money is going to solve it!" I snap.

A very hurt expression flew to her face.

Then Sydney cooed.

"I know. Having us together is fun." I smiled at Sydney.

"I…I just want to help Robbie. I…I'm trying to help."

"Money won't help." I say. "Well…it will but it won't."

"How will it help?"

"I won't have to spend all my money on her, but that's beside the point."

"No it's not! How much money do you have?" She yelped.

"Enough to pay my bills and yours."

"You've been paying my bills?!" She almost screamed.

Sydney dropped to the mattress and rolled away from her and to me.

The way she stopped she was looking up at me.

I smile at her, and she returned it.

I then scooped her up to see Cat crying again.

"I…I'm sorry Sydney."

I jokingly turn her to Cat and go to my imitation of Sydney.

Yes, I have an imitation and she isn't talking. Sue me.

"It's ok Mommy. I just like rolling! Rollin rollin rollin, gotta keep me rollin!"

Cat laughed and wiped her eyes. "She does roll a lot."

"I t's her way to get around."

She quickly looked guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me about the bills?"

"I emailed you Cat. Don't you ever check? Do you check anything?"

"I never have time! I'm so busy!"

"Then get somebody to sign a confidentiality agreement and assign them to watch your texts and emails. If something comes up, then you'll hear about it. Why are you so busy anyway?"

"I…it's a lot of work Robbie. Vocal prep, fans, Cameron, making sure everything is alright…"

"It's all Cameron." I say.

"Maybe…yeah." Cat blushed so much she almost went purple.

"Just don't get pregnant again. If you do I'm dropping Sydney off at wherever you are and changing my number."

She gulped at my serious expression.

"I…Ok. I wasn't going to anyway."

"Doesn't matter. Did you plan on Sydney?"

…

"That's what I thought." I say.

"Did the fans swarm you?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"After what happened the other day…did the fans swarm you?"

"Yeah. That's why I got a haircut."

"And haven't shaved?"

_Oh._

She noticed.

I keep forgetting.

"I keep forgetting."

"Don't…it looks nice. You look mature." She said, looking embarrassed about it.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Cameron is such a jerk to you. I've told him to be nice. He just sees you as a threat. With our…history and all."

Coincidence or not, Sydney turning made my stomach flip.

_Yeah._

Our history.

"I'm not a threat. That's in the past."

"Jade…told me about what happened at Hollywood Arts and how stupid I was. I'm…really sorry. I didn't mean to bre—"

"Let's talk about Australia." I interrupt her.

Not going down that hellish path.

Our past, that is.

"Oh…ok."

"Why on earth are you going?"

"I…he wants me to meet his family. And since mine sucks, I want to see what a normal family is like."

"Ok."

I swallow the scary thought I had.

_Proposal._

I think he wants to marry her.

Why else bring her halfway across the world?

"You don't sound happy. Is this about the stage thing?"

"No Cat. It just bugs me. I didn't want you to go in the first place because you're missing so much. Sydney needs her mom. And I dad too I guess. But you're missing more."

"I know…I don't like it."

"Why not come home for a month, then go?"

"Because Cameron's visa expires in February and he has to go to Sydney to get another year in America."

"Huh? How does this involve her?' I gesture to Sydney.

"Not that Sydney. Sydney, Australia."

"Oh…So he's going back then and he wants you to come too."

She nodded.

"And you can't be home for her birthday. Her first birthday." I say.

C'mon Cat.

Do this for her.

_This is the hill I'm happy to die on._

"I know…she won't remember though. And I can do something for her when I get back."

I sigh. "Cat, it's not the same and that's stupid."

"I'm sorry Robbie. He already bought the tickets."

…

This is so…wrong.

"You're mad." She said.

"Cat. In the end this isn't about me ok? This is about you and Sydney. I'm not her dad. I'm not related in any way to her. All this personal crap with me will blow over. But you need to spend time with your daughter. Your daughter Cat. She's growing up way too fast. Before any of us know it she'll be driving and in college. I don't want you to miss anything else. And you need to be her mom, not just be around." I say.

She looked ready to throw up.

And I'm done talking about it.

"Hey, I gotta call the limo people ok? We've got to get home before it's too late." I said, bouncing Sydney in my arms, causing her to giggle.

"Ok…can I play with her until you go?"

I smile and hand Syd to Cat.

Cat laid her on the bed and they played peek a boo, made noises back and forth and Cat tickled her.

Next thing I knew the limo guy was saying "I'm here."

The look Cat had when I hung up ripped my heart apart.

And then she started crying again.

"Cat. It's ok. You'll see her soon." I lie.

You'll see her after her birthday.

I'm trying not to be mad.

Not working.

"No I won't…and I don't want to let her go." Cat sobbed.

"You've got to Cat."

She held Sydney close and cried. Kissed Sydney, hugged her and extended her out to me.

When I took her she looked away and tried to hold in her wail of despair.

"Cat…It's ok."

Sydney looked kind of scared to me.

Cat just cried.

_And now Sydney's getting scared._

"Cat. Easy. You're scaring Sydney."

If she starts crying then this is gonna be a disaster.

Cat quickly pulled herself together.

"Right…I'll see her again…I will…"

She…she's like talking herself into it.

She kept doing that on the elevator ride down.

By the time we got to the bottom, she had talked herself into it.

"Ok. I'll see you guys…in February I guess. Be good baby." She kissed Sydney.

Then she just…walked off.

_Thanks for the love._

_(End Flashback)_

"I don't see why you didn't yell at her more." Danielle said, snapping me out of my reverie.

_Oh yeah, it's not just me and Sydney._

Turns out, I forgot her text to me saying "Hey, it's the first week of classes! I'll text you later!"

I was freaked about nothing. She was just busy taking care of herself.

_That's fine._

She came over today right after her 3:00 finished.

"I wanted to, but with her crying over giving Sydney back I just didn't." I replied.

Danielle came back into the room, smiling and shook her head.

"You have a heart." She said.

Sydney yanked on my shirt, trying to get me to look at her.

"I guess so."

"Wrahh!"

I look down and Danielle laughed.

Sydney is looking up at me with a simple expression in her face.

_Play with me!_

I poke her nose.

She immediately brought her hands to her nose, not knowing what happened.

I laughed, and Danielle giggled at Sydney's complete confusion until she found her nose.

Then she moved to get my attention again.

This time I pick her up.

"Sydney! Life is better on two legs! You need to crawl soon so you can hurry up and walk!" I smile at her.

"That'll be the day you stop having a life. She'll go crazy." Danielle said.

I laughed. "I'll have to babyproof more."

She smiled. "Yep."

I held Sydney by the arms and bounced her around, mimicking walking.

"Bum bum bum bum. Run run run run. Fun fun fun fun." I say.

"Hey, that rhymed." Danielle said.

"Guess so." I say.

Sydney then decided to look to Danielle and try to move to say hi.

I quickly hand her over.

"Hi Sydney! How are you?" She smiled.

Sydney immediately started drooling.

Danielle laughed and wiped her mouth.

"So how's school going?" I asked.

"It's going good. Nothing exciting. Today was the first day we learned anything."

"And what did you learn?" I asked as Danielle made a silly face.

Sydney giggled.

"I missed you guys very much. Especially you."

"She missed you too." I say.

Sydney prefers girls over boys right now.

"Not Sydney…you Robbie."

"Oh." I say.

Danielle laughed, and Sydney giggled.

"Speaking of which, I need to give you something." Danielle said, setting Sydney down next to me.

"Ok…" I say, moving to pick Sydney up.

But Danielle grabbed the hand I was extending to Sydney, pulled me in and kissed me.

…

Sydney giggled.

Danielle kept kissing me while turning us away from Sydney.

…

"There. I needed that." She said.

_Uhh…_

"Ok. Cool."

She laughed and turned back to Sydney, who was sitting up and looking at us.

"Now Sydney, remember that boys are icky and can't be trusted. Except for daddy. He's awesome and kissable."

I smiled. "Well thanks."

Sydney then reached for me.

I scoop her up and hold her close.

Her head plopped onto my shoulder.

"Aww…you're her pillow Robbie." Danielle gushed.

I smiled and kissed the back of Sydney's head.

_She needs to go get her first haircut._

I might go where my mom goes. That's where I got my first haircut and I survived without permanent damage.

"Hey, did you say your friends were coming?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah, they want to see Syd and talk about Cat going to Australia."

"Going where?" She asked, looking floored.

I sighed. "Cat's boyfriend's visa is expiring and he apparently has to go back to get another year on it. And since he's going down, he invited her and she said yes."

"What about Sydney?"

"She's here."

"Did she want to take her?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but she isn't going. Absolutely not."

"You'd think after the whole Simba thing that she'd learn…" She said harshly.

"Simba. You heard."

"Of course I heard. We talked about it in my history class." She said.

"What was the reaction?"

"CPS should be investigating."

"What? No they don't! She's fine, it was a dumb mistake!"

"I know Robbie. I got that impression from her statement." She rolled her eyes.

_I'm pretty sure she hates Cat._

At least Sydney likes her.

"But keep your head down ok? CPS around here takes celebrities kids away all the time and foster homes them." She said seriously.

"Really?"

She nodded grimly.

"I'd take custody of her before that'd happen. And I don't want to do that. That would kill Cat if I did it."

"But you can't let her go into the system Robbie. She's special. I've never seen a baby so aware and smart."

I look down at Sydney, who is drooling.

"You sure about that?" I joke.

I know she's smart.

Every time I look online to gauge her progress against 'Normal' babies, she's like 2 months ahead.

And her awareness is off the charts.

Babies aren't supposed to do stuff like recognize people of play games back and forth.

But Sydney is a special girl.

_She's got great things ahead of her._

…

Yeah, that dream is STILL in my head.

It's 15 years from now…but man oh man.

I want it both ways. I want Sydney to be little and cute forever. But I also want her to be that age and able to have a legitimate conversation.

_I'm torn._

I hug Sydney and try to relax.

When I open my eyes, Danielle is walking away.

Then she just opened the door.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi…who are you?" Beck asked.

"I'm Danielle. And I recognize you. You were in the store with Sydney." She said, apparently to Jade.

I walk to where everyone is standing.

"Hey!" I smile. "Come on in."

They all file past us, and Sydney is already trying to get to Jade.

"Wrahh!"

Jade took her and blew on her tummy, getting her to squirm and giggle.

"Sydney!" Jade beamed.

Then she blew again.

More baby giggles.

"Sorry. I'm Danielle." She introduced herself to Beck.

"Beck. I'm Jade's boyfriend." He smiled and waved.

"Andre. So you're the girlfriend huh?"

"Yup." She smiled at me.

I bite my lip to prevent myself from showing I'm kind of embarrassed.

Sydney then found beck and sounded out her desire to say hi.

Jade handed him over, then Jade introduced herself.

"Hi. So we meet again." She joked.

We all laughed.

"Yep."

Jade then turned to me. "You were right. Tori is back."

"I told you! Not my fault you didn't believe me." I say.

It's been a month or two since I saw her.

I was surprised she hadn't surfaced to face Beck and Jade.

Nope. Just her and Andre.

Heck, I don't even know if Andre was there or not! I don't know anything!

I just know she went AWOL again.

_And now she's reappeared._

"Whatever. You know about Tori right?" Jade asked Danielle.

I was fixed with a soft look.

"Yeah, he told me about her. Sounds like a mess to me." Danielle said.

Andre turned and looked at her, clearly surprised.

"I like this girl Robbie." Jade immediately said.

"Good. I was looking for your approval." I say, very sarcastically.

Danielle laughed.

"Is Cat serious about this Australia thing?" Beck asked as Andre then reappeared in the room.

"Yep."

"I can't believe her." Andre shook his head.

"I can." Said Jade and Danielle at the same time.

"Huh?" I look to Danielle.

"What good has she done since she gave birth to Sydney? Anybody?"

She waited a minute.

_Nothing._

Nobody is fighting for her.

"See? That's my point. To her it's her career first, her second and Sydney third. And Robbie last." She said angrily.

Sydney turned and looked at her, which surprised Beck.

Jade sighed. "I think you're right on that one."

Then she turned to me. "What is this about Deka? Something about cancelling?"

"They want to fire me if I can't get out on the road in the next 2 months. I haven't been out since a month before Sydney was born."

"So about 7 months." Andre said.

I nodded.

"Well why don't you go for two weeks and we take care of Sydney in that time? We can do that Robbie, and you can't sacrifice everything for her."

"I…I'll see. Cat is going to talk to them about it. If that doesn't work, then I'll set something up. Even though I don't like the idea of leaving Sydney without me or cat for 2 plus weeks."

"We can take care of her." Beck said.

"I know that. And it's nothing personal, I…it just makes me nervous." I admit.

Danielle cracked a grin.

"You and your big heart." She cracked.

Beck and Jade snorted laughter, causing Sydney to jump.

"Did she say anything about seeing Sydney before she leaves for Australia?" Andre asked, looking irked at beck and Jade.

"No, but I'm not too keen on doing that again. I didn't have a good time."

They all seemed to know what I was getting at.

"Was Cameron bearable?"

"No. But I finally got to convey my thoughts to him."

"Did you yell at him?" Jade asked, looking happy.

"No. I threatened him and other stuff."

"Like?'

"Well…let's say I didn't fight fair, and there was only one blow."

Both Andre and Beck winced. "Oohhh…"

Danielle grinned. "Better. Not good, but better." Then rubbed my short hair.

She told me she liked it.

She really liked me not shaving.

"Not good?" Andre laughed.

"What would be good?" Beck asked.

"Put him in the hospital next time! Make a statement that Sydney is yours and you are the other father figure in her life!"

"I like your style girl!" Jade said, going for a high five.

Danielle met her and everybody laughed.

"You didn't say you found Jade 2.0 Robbie…" Beck joked.

"I didn't either!"


	47. Encounter Of A Third (And Fourth) Kind

(A/N: Sorry I'm posting so late in the day. I had a "College" night last night. And I didn't know where I was gonna post and originally was going to take Friday off. But then my friend in Tacoma, WA gave me an idea…and I had like 5 stemming from it. Hint: It involves Pitch Perfect. Hope you all enjoy it. Have a great weekend.)

_Hold up headphones…_

I peek around and spot the store, then instantly maneuver myself inside.

Then I take her headphones off.

"Sydney! Robbie!"

I smile at Alex as she lights up and Sydney turns her head.

Alex quickly looked shocked.

"Oh my…she can do that now?" She asked, as Sydney looked at Alex.

I don't think she remembers her, but that ok.

_It has been 3 months since I started working._

Sydney's 6th month birthday was yesterday. She's 6 months and 1 day old.

"Yup. She's growing up too fast." I joke, smiling at Sydney.

Sydney smiled back.

I glance at Alex and she's a puddle.

She's almost a blubbering mess.

Not what I planned for. I just planned on stopping by, grabbing my jacket and then shopping for Sydney.

I wouldn't be here if I hadn't left it here yesterday on accident. It works out though, at least it's on the way.

"How old is she now? Oh my gosh she's so big…" She said, coming forward.

Sydney recognized her being upset and reach for Alex and made a noise.

"Mmph!"

_Stop crying!_

Alex immediately took her and held her close.

"Hi…you're so big!"

Sydney found her shirt interesting.

"Robbie." A voice said behind me suddenly.

"Aah!" I jump.

It's Dave.

"Oh…hi sir. How are you?" I say.

"I'm good. Sorry I scared you." He said, holding my jacket.

"It's ok. Thanks for letting me pop in real quick."

"No problem. How's she doing?" He asked, watching Alex and Sydney.

Apparently Alex did something that got Sydney to react, and now she's laughing at Alex's faces she's making.

"She's great. Saw mom in Seattle last week."

"And that went well?" He asked.

He was gone all last week too. He went on a actual vacation with his kids.

"Yep. Nothing too exciting." I lied, taking my jacket back from him.

Sydney coughing made me turn around.

"It's ok. Air bubbles." Dave said behind me as Alex looked guilty.

"You're fine." I smile at Alex.

Sydney has Alex/s hair in her hand.

"Geez she's big." Dave said, coming to take a look. "She's 6 months right?"

"Uh huh." I said as Sydney turned to look at me.

"You might want to email your doctor and ask about solid foods. And check if she's teething."

"I think she's teething. She's gnawing on everything." I say.

Sydney happily backed me up by putting Alex's hair in her mouth.

But this time she did something different as Dave chuckled beside me.

She made a face and pulled it out of her mouth.

"Whoa." I say.

"What?" Alex said.

"She's never done that before." I say.

"The take it out of her mouth?" Dave surmised.

Damn he's good.

_Makes sense, he has dealt with babies._

"Yep."

Sydney opened and closed her mouth while keeping the same sour face.

"You should check into the food thing Robbie." Dave said.

"Already?" Alex asked.

"Yup."

Wow.

MAN she's growing up.

"I will. And I'll let you guys get going again. Thanks for letting me stop by." I smile.

Alex hugged Sydney, and she made a squeaking sound.

"That's the closest you'll get to a goodbye." I say.

Alex beamed. "I'll miss you Sydney! Come back by soon!"

"Yeah, really. Bring her by sometime." Dave said, taking me off guard. "She'll love the pearPads."

"Really?" I ask.

He nodded. "Babies are tactile. She'll catch on real fast."

I take Sydney back and nod. "Ok. I'll warn you before I come."

He waved me off. "Nah, you don't have to. You whenever you have a moment."

He's chill.

A lot more laid back after Sydney was born than he was with me before she was around.

But I also didn't know he had kids.

That might have something to do with how surly he was before Sydney was born. Probably not proud of a low end job.

He's a proud guy. Probably wants to have a better job.

"Bye! Say bye!" I smile at Sydney.

Both Dave and Alex wave, and she flexed her fingers.

Both of them smiled.

_Man she's smart._

I put her little headphones back on and slip into the mall traffic.

Sydney is trying to get the headphones off.

I give her a little look, which she notices but ignores and goes back to messing with her head.

It's all good for another 25 feet or so.

Then she knocks them clear off her head and they smack to the ground behind me.

The "crack" makes me turn around.

"Sydney! No." I say sternly.

_God please don't start crying. _

I pick them back up and turn to Sydney.

_WHOOOOAAA!_

She has the most painful expression on her face.

_I told you! It's too much noise!_

I put them back on her and she immediately looks better.

I start walking again and she starts tryingto knock them off again.

_Dumb girl! You know bad things happen! Why are you doing this?_

"Crack."

"Sydney…" I groan.

This time I don't get them on in time and she begins fussing and crying.

"Waaahhhhh!"

The glares from people around me are extremely sympathetic, but extremely harsh too.

I see a guy in a jacket talking into his phone and looking right at me.

_That's weird._

I get them back onto her head and get into the store I wanted to get to.

Then I take them back off as she keeps crying.

"Easy…it's ok…" I say, slipping into an aisle.

She clung to me and cried.

I try my new technique of bouncing her, which she really likes.

That calms her down a bit.

Then I pull out my trump card.

"Horsey." I state, putting it right in front of Sydney.

She immediately grabbed it, letting go of me and stuffed it into her mouth.

I let out a breath and start actually shopping.

_Coffee refills for the machine…_

They sell those here.

I walk up and down a couple of aisles, finding the machines but not the refills.

_AH HAH!_

Found…

Wait…

Hold on a second.

_Is that…that cup stacking girl from Sydney's movie?_

…

Sydney has a favorite movie. It's kind of a musical.

I think her name is Catherine Wright.

She sings all the time.

_And she's literally 5 feet away._

I don't get star struck by movie stars or people I see anymore. I have lived in LA all my life and it's lost its luster.

Plus, most of them are jerks when you approach them anyway.

Their life is kind of oppressive. In an odd way, since Cat's fans stalk my building, I can relate.

But anyway, she's looking at the different kinds of blenders.

_Don't look weird. Don't act unnatural. Just grab the coffee packets and get the hell OUT._

Unfortunately she's right next to them.

I slip beside her.

_Shit! Where's the one I want?_

Mentally I block out Sydney make a noise.

I don't even hear it.

I do notice when she drops her horsey.

_Oh no._

That never happens.

_She recognized her._

Then I hear Sydney making noise.

And her laughing.

I glance to my right to see her looking at my shoulder.

_Whoa. Sydney's trying to get a better look._

I get a better grip and turn to face her.

_Pretend to be surprised._

"Oh!" I say, as I see who it is.

_It is Catherine Wright._

She's a lot smaller than I would have thought.

"Hi! I'm Catherine! Your baby was staring at me." She greeted me.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Robbie."

"Nice to meet you Robbie."

"Uhm…I don't mean to pry, but are you Catherine Wright?" I pretend to ask.

She's looking at Sydney, who is watching her in return.

"Yeah! You recognize me?"

"Only because Sydney here loves your movie." I say.

"Footnotes? No way!" She lit up, beaming.

Sydney made a happy sound.

"Yep. She loves the music. I guess she recognized you."

Catherine beamed. "Aww. That's so cute. She recognized me from the movie!"

I smile. "Uh huh."

"How old is she? Can I get a picture?" She asked, taking me off guard.

"Uh…sure. She's 6 months old as of yesterday." I say.

She pulled her phone out of her purse and handed it to me.

Sydney seemed to realize what was going to happen and reached for her.

When she grabbed Sydney she immediately laughed and smiled.

"Hi! You're a cute little girl!" She said as I tap the camera button.

"Ok…on three?" I ask.

She nods and smiles.

"Say Cheese!"

Click.

_Not bad._

Sydney's kind of smiling.

"Great. Thank you! Do you mind if I put it on my Splashface page?" She immediately asked, running her finger on Sydney's cheek.

"No. That's fine." I say.

_I'll just save a copy and tell her when she gets older that you met Catherine Wright._

We swap phone for baby again and Sydney looks crestfallen.

"What's your Splashface handle?"

"Huh?" I say.

"I was going to tag you. What's your handle?"

"Uhh…RobbieShapiro?"

"One word?"

I nod.

"Ok…"

I see her take a screenshot of it and then put it back in her pocket.

"Well thank you Robbie! Your daughter is adorable! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." I say. "I'll let you keep shopping." I joke.

She laughed. "Later."

I walk away, completely forgetting I needed to buy coffee refills.

Instead I wander to the baby clothes section.

Another guy in a jacket is looking at me and talking into his phone.

_Basket._

Crap. Should have gotten one as I walked in.

Guess I have to go back up front.

_Don't think about them._

Sydney curled up close to men clearly tired.

"It's ok sweetheart. We'll be home soon."

I think she's hungry.

_I'll feed her in the car._

"Robbie?"

_Why is that voice familiar?"_

I turn around, causing Sydney to lift her head.

"Robbie!" She gleefully said, coming dashing to me from the opposite aisle.

_Megan._

Oh no.

You have GOT to be kidding me.

"Hi Megan. How are you?" I say, semi stiffly.

"I miss you. But I'm great. Whose baby is that?" She asked, peeking at Sydney.

_Her reaction will be priceless._

"It's Cat's daughter."

Shock.

Completely unmasked shock.

"Oh?" She said, voice showing her surprise.

"Yeah." I say coldly.

_You broke up with me because of a baby that wasn't even born yet._

Now she's born, and the first time I see you, she's with me.

_That's a slap in the face._

Sydney turned to see who I was talking to.

Megan looked at Sydney.

Sydney didn't recognize her.

"How's school?" I say evenly, trying to hold back my anger.

What she did was such bullshit.

Sydney seemed to notice my change in tone.

"It's ok. How is your tour? Why haven't you texted me? I've been thinking about you lately."

"Tour is fine. And we broke up Megan. That kinda of changes things." I say.

I glance at Sydney to have an unhappy expression.

_It's her expression when the mailman is here._

Somebody she does not want to be around.

_Don't start wailing Sydney. Please._

"How so?" She asked.

"We're strangers with memories. That's all." I say.

"No we aren't. Don't be stupid Robbie."

"I'm not being stupid Megan. It's the truth."

"Kind of cold isn't it?"

I shrugged.

I don't care.

I really don't want Sydney around you.

_You're a bad influence._

I don't want Sydney to be like you.

Bitch.

"So you're good?" She says, trying to make conversation."

"I'm fine. How about yourself? New boyfriend I assume?"

"Uh huh. And I see you're with Cat now."

I sigh.

"I am about as close to dating her now as I was when we dated Megan." I said flatly.

"Bullshit."

"Megan!" I snap. "Do not say that in front of her ok?"

"I don't believe you."

"Well, that's your problem. If you'll excuse me, Sydney's tired and wants to go home." I say.

"She doesn't look tired." She states.

"She is. Maybe I am. Bye."

I coldly walk away, kissing Sydney's head.

I forget why I walked into that store in the first place.

When I buckle Sydney up, she's already asleep.

_Such a good girl._

I put my phone in the cup holder, and it lit up with an old message.

"_YOU MET CATHERINE WRIGHT? AND SYDNEY TOOK A PICTURE?" –Jade_

"_Uh dude. A picture of Sydney and Catherine Wright just came up on Splashface. You want to explain? Jade's freaking out and just screamed." –Beck._


	48. Tug Of War

"Hehe!"

Her laugh is the soundtrack to my life.

A very high pitched, giggly soundtrack.

In a small, cute, soft and cuddly package.

"Sydney?" I say.

She slowly used her hands to turn around.

She started doing that a few days ago.

It coincided with Hunter chasing a new toy I got him around the apartment. She moved her little head so much she found a better way to look at stuff.

He still is latched at the hip basically. Every time I put her on the blanket he joins her, and Hunter occupies her long enough for me to get a drink or a snack.

I need to start putting weight back on. I lost a bunch in the first month or two Sydney was home.

But when Sydney was at her grandparents, a certain woman in my life told me I looked skinny.

Kind of bad when we were watching a movie at the time.

Sorry, got way off topic.

But Sydney is on her normal torrid pace. She's getting close to crawling.

Or trying to get in position to crawl.

She gets on her knees, but when she tips over, her arms aren't supporting her.

Danielle said she'll take her to the gym.

_I'm sure that'll work._

"Sydney!" Danielle said happily.

She turned to face her.

Danielle told me to go grab her a toy and get some popcorn going.

She's hungry, and I'm in the need for a snack.

I get to my feet while Danielle grabs Syd.

Sydney still wailed that I was walking away.

"It's ok…here. Horsey?"

Sydney didn't make a noise, but I heard Danielle laugh, so that'll work.

I grab a bag of popcorn, throw it into the microwave, set for 4:30 and march off to get her bag of toys.

I hear Danielle's voice as I grab the bag and come back.

When I return, I see Syd is looking towards the popping sound of the popcorn.

"She wants popcorn." Danielle said. "The second it started popping she turned and stared."

I laugh and bend over.

Sydney reached for me and I scoop her up.

"Let's go watch popcorn!" I say.

She made a noise and moved her arm.

We walked into the kitchen, where she immediately became enamored with the microwave.

"See Sydney, it sends little waves that hit the popcorn and makes them go into food! Pretty cool right?"

She made another noise.

I kissed her cheek.

She dived for my mouth, which I avoided.

She did "kiss" me right next to my mouth though.

"Did you kiss me?" I say, acting shocked.

Sydney, who hadn't moved, made a happy noise. Kind of a cooing sound.

"What? I'm only allowed to kiss Daddy Sydney!" Danielle said.

"Not anymore." I said, lifting her off me.

Danielle came right in time for her to kiss my cheek.

"Aww…that's adorable." Danielle gushed.

She looked so happy.

_I guess she learned that's a way to say "I love you daddy."_

"Love you too Syddo." I say.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Popcorn's done!" I say.

Danielle grabbed it as I turn Sydney to look at it.

"Food!" I say, getting Danielle to laugh as she grabbed a plastic bowl.

"Butter?" She asked me.

"Up to you." I say.

"I wouldn't recommend that. I put pepper and paprika on my popcorn."

"Ew. No. Gross. Butter only." I say definitively.

She laughed, and then put it into the bowl.

Sydney made a very happy noise.

The same noise she makes when she sees it's time to eat.

Danielle then grabbed the bowl and brought it close to Sydney.

"Yummy. You'll be able to have some soon."

Sydney wasn't happy, and immediately made it clear that Danielle had brought the bowl to close.

She stuck her hand in the bowl, and knocked some pieces to the floor.

She then tried to bring a piece to her mouth, but I snatched it away from her.

"No. Not yet. Next week you're going to try food. But not popcorn. No no." I say.

She looked very sad. But then kissed my cheek again.

I laughed as Danielle smiled.

"No bribes babe." I said.

"Her hand is buttery." Danielle said.

"On it." I say, as Danielle took the bowl into the living room and flicked on the TV.

I rubbed a little soap on both her hands, then ran her hands under soft water.

She stared at the water.

_She still loves it._

When I did laundry a week or two ago, while I was waiting for the washer to fill I stood by it with Sydney.

She was awake when I started it.

When I closed the lid and finished, she was asleep.

Knock knock.

"I got it!" I tell Danielle.

_I need to get a little water feature for Sydney's room._

So I can start sleeping in my room with a baby monitor.

I open the door to a woman in a dress.

"Hello?" I say, wondering why she's here.

It's a random Tuesday in August.

"Hi, my name is Beth Anderson, I'm here with Child Protective Sevices. Are you Mr. Robbie M. Shapiro?"

_CHILD WHAT?_

I immediately grab Sydney close and say "Yes. What's going on?"

"Is Caterina A. Valentine home? Or is she still on tour?"

I hear footsteps behind me.

"No. She's in Sioux Falls, North Dakota. What's going on?" I reply.

"Who's that Robbie?" Danielle asked behind me.

The lady answered for me. "Child Protective Services. Can I come in?"

"Uhh…sure?" I stepped aside.

Danielle looked floored.

_What is going on?_

I…

Are they gonna…take Sydney away?

I closed the door and tried to swallow the lump suddenly in my throat.

Sydney seemed to notice that I'm nervous.

Danielle led the lady into the living room and muted the TV, and asked her if she wanted a drink.

"Water's fine."

I sat across from her, trying to think of what to say.

_But my mind is blank._

All I know for sure is I am doing all I can with Sydney. My parents, Jade, Beck, everyone says that I'm doing a awesome job.

_WHY ARE THEY HERE?_

"Thank you." The lady said as Danielle returned with a glass of ice water, then sat next to me, so close our knees were touching. "Who are you?"

"I'm Danielle Garner." She said, then grabbing her billfold, pulling out her ID and handing it to her.

The lady looked at it, wrote something down on a board and handed it back.

"Ok. Thank you. Now you must be wondering why I'm here. Well it's about Ms. Valentine. We saw the incident in Seattle with little Sydney here and wanted to speak with you." She said.

"Ok." Danielle said.

"So you're not taking her away?"

"Not today, and that isn't the goal of this. We don't want to take her. We just would like to know the situation. Because as we understand it…it's a bit weird."

I smiled. "It is odd."

Danielle smiled and pinched Sydney's cheek.

"Ok, so Sydney here was born on February 6, 2013 at 8:36 PM at Amhurst Regional Hospital. Caterina, hereby refred to as Cat, was hospitalized for a week, while Sydney came home 2 days later, on the 9th."

"Yes." I say, ignoring Danielle's 'WHAT?' look.

_Never got to tell her about Cat's…complications._

"Now from what we know, you took her home on the 9th. And Cat was here about 2 months with a 'Cameron Brooks', then went off touring. Is all of that correct?"

I nod.

"Now my first question is…why are you here in the first place?"

"Cat wanted me here while she was pregnant with Sydney. To help her out and be here if she needed it." I reply.

"So you were just being a friend?"

"Yes."

"With no intentions of staying past Sydney's birth."

"Yes." I say.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Because, I got attached to Sydney while her mom was sick, and before I knew it really, she was going touring. And since she doesn't really have any family, I couldn't leave her. I didn't want to anyway." I say.

"No family…as we understand it Sydney's father is claiming he isn't the father?"

"Yes."

"Have you tried getting DNA for a paternity test?"

"No…but we don't know where he is. And that's Cat's decision not mine."

She frowned.

"I suppose you would want to talk with her about that. Because he is legally obligated to pay child support if he is the father. Just because he says the father and doesn't want the burden doesn't mean he gets off scot free."

"Yeah."

"And why are you here Ms. Garner?" She asked Danielle.

"I'm Robbie's girlfriend."

"And you're ok with the current arrangement?"

"No, but Sydney needs Robbie, and I think Cat's screwing him around, but it's ok I guess." She answered flatly.

"Is she paying you for watching Sydney while she is out touring?" The lady asked me.

"No." I replied.

"Are you employed?"

"Yeah. I have an comedy tour, and I work at the Pear Store in East Village."

"Comedy tour? From what I see here you haven't done anything since this past Janurary."

"Before Sydney was born. Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Because Sydney needs me and I can't go off for two weeks?"

"2 weeks?"

"Yes. That's the standard length of my tours."

She nodded and wrote more stuff down.

"Ok. Well thank you for answering those questions. AS I said earlier, we don't want to take Sydney away. She appears to be happy, healthy and loved by you Robbie. But in light of what happened in Seattle, we were disturbed by Sydney's lack of immediate family."

"Lack?" Danielle injected.

"She has 1 relative on her mother's side, a institutionalized brother and no family on her father's side."

"What happened to her mom's side?" Danielle asked.

I spoke up. "Mom and Dad just left after her senior year. A few months after than she was notified her parents had died in an accident in Mexico."

"And the brother?" Danielle asked me.

"He's always been nuts. Bouncing in and out of places. I don't want Sydney to see him honestly. Not a good influence."

I look up to the lady seeming impressed.

"And how do you know all of that?" She asked me.

"I've known her since we were 9."

The lady seemed to understand.

"Well, since Sydney doesn't have much immediate family, we were wondering if you would like temporary custody of Sydney while her mother is touring."

All I really heard was the word custody.

"No! I don't want Sydney forever! Cat's her mom. I don't want to take her away!" I say quickly.

"I know sir. But this isn't forever. This is just in case something happens. We're kind of shocked but not surprised at her actions. Lots of celebrities' first children end up with another person because the parent is too focused on their career. We don't want it to happen, but we don't want to take Sydney in case something happens to you." She said.

"So…it's a protective measure?"

She nodded.

"Do I have to agree to it today?"

_I want to talk to Cat._

_NOW._

I know a back way to talk to her. I spoke to her manager while I was in Seattle and I can force my way to get her on the phone.

"No sir. I would hope you would want to speak to her mother."

I nodded.

"Ok. I'll leave the paperwork here. I know you have a stable home situation. Does Sydney know your parents?"

"yeah. I've been telling Sydney that they're her grandparents, since she doesn't really have any."

"And how are your parents taking this?

"Great. They love it. And she loves them."

She smiled and I look down to Sydney being fast asleep in my arms.

"I won't be much longer. I just want to make clear and ask that you tell Ms. Valentine that she must be more active in Sydney's life, otherwise we will force her to surrender custody of Sydney, and transfer her to you."

My jaw dropped.

"You can do that?" Danielle asked.

"Yes we can. It's about the child, not the mother. Now when is Cat getting off her tour?"

"Mid February."

…

"That's after Sydney's birthday." She said.

"I know." I say tersely.

"You don't like that."

"No. She's going to Australia with her boyfriend at the beginning of November and missing it."

"Why is she doing that?"

"To be blunt, because her boyfriend is a prick."

"You two don't get along?" She asked me.

"No. It's all gay slurs and insults from him towards me."

"How is he towards Sydney?"

"Fine. She likes him."

"But not like you." She said.

"No." I smile.

"Ok. Next time you speak to Ms. Valentine, can you ask her when she is coming in? She and her boyfriend, along with you three need to come to a meeting to hash things out."

"Ok." I say.

The lady stood up. "Well thank you very much for your time Robbie. It's been a pleasure."

I nod and stand. "Thank you."

Danielle walked her out. I look down to see Sydney awake and looking sleepy.

The moment the door closed I let out a breath.

"You calling her mom?" Danielle asked.

I nodded. "You might want to go into the other room. I haven't gotten to tell her about you yet."

Danielle looked a bit hurt. "Why?"

"I was going to in Seattle, but it hit the fan." I say.

She seemed to accept it.

"Ok. I'll be in your room watching TV."

I scroll to 'Cat's Manager' on my phone and dial.

…

…

"Hello?"

"Hey Frankie, it's Robbie." I say, setting Sydney down on the carpet.

"Robbie? What can I do for you?"

" I need to speak to Cat right now. It's urgent."

"Ok. I'll get her. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, but I need to talk to her."

Cat POV

Stupid light technicians.

Can't do their stupid jobs…

Broke 5 lights! That's hard to do!

Suddenly my door opened, and it's not Cammie.

"Cat, call for you. Check your phone. It's about to get routed."

_O…K?_

I grab my phone and stare at it.

Then it lights up.

Robbie.

I press accept call.

"Robbie!"

"Hey Cat."

"How are you?" I ask.

"Bad. I need to talk to you."

"Ok…is everything ok?"

"Not really. CPS just stopped by Cat."

CPS?

That's child protective services!

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"WHAT? NO!" I yell.

"Cat! Calm down ok?" He said.

"Did they take her away? Do you have Sydney?" I ask, frantic.

"YES CAT. Calm down. But they saw what happened in Seattle. They aren't happy."

"How so? Oh no Oh no Oh no…" I say, running around my dressing room.

Gotta get to LA.

I'm going to have some really mad fans, but I can't lose Sydney.

I can't.

"CAT!" He yelled. "Sit down! Breathe! Ok?"

I sat down. "Ok."

"Good. Geez. Now they're worried about you not being around. They want me to take primary custody of Sydney and want you to come to a meeting with Cameron in February when you guys get back."

"They want you to take Sydney?" I yelp.

"I—" He began.

"YOU WANT SYNDEY! NO! FUCK YOU! GO TO HELL! I'M COMING RIGHT NOW! THEY ARE NOT TAKING HER!"

"CAT!" He yelled.

I hear a commotion in the background.

"Caterina Valentine. Calm your pretty ass down now. I don't want Sydney. They just want to make sure somebody is taking care of her since you aren't here. If things go bad if February, I might get Sydney. But I. DO. NOT. WANT. HER. She is your daughter ok? Not mine!" He said, sounding mad.

"Ok…sorry."

"Now they said your ex boyfriend, Syd's father needs to be paying child support. Can I tell them to go find him and get his DNA?"

"Sure? But Robbie—"

Cammie cut me off by shutting my door rather loudly.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on?" I hear a female voice in the background.

"Huh?" I say.

_Who is that?_

I hear Robbie make a noise, and then Cameron spoke up again.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Robbie. CPS stopped by today. They're worried about Sydney."

"What?" he said. "No they aren't. He's lying."

"No he's not Cammie. Robbie wouldn't do that."

"He just wants Sydney for himself cat. Can't you see?"

"No I don't!" Robbie vehemently protested. "Shut up Cameron! This doesn't concern you!"

"Oh you be quiet Shapiro. Fucking tent pitcher."

I hear an outraged gasp and someone say "Who is that?"

The same voice.

"Who was that Robbie?" I snap.

"Nobody? What are you talking about Cat?" Robbie asked.

"I heard a woman's voice. Is that Jade?"

"No. It's just me and Sydney, but she's asleep." He said. "Anyway. I've gotta go. I don't want to hear Cameron's voice anymore. Bye."

"Robbi—"

…

He hung up.

"Did he hang up? Good. Finally." Cameron said.

"No! Not good! Can't you just be nice! Jeez! You're such an asshole! He's just helping me out! Unline you! All you ever want to do is have sex!"

He seemed taken aback.

"Cat, easy baby."

"No! Go away!" I yelled.

He came to touch my face, but I slapped him away.

"GO AWAY!"

(A/N: Hey everyone. Happy MLK Day. About Catherine Wright, it's supposed to be Anna Kendrick from Pitch Perfect. I messed that one up, sorry about that. Thought I made it clear, but I don't think I did. Jade loves that movie too (That's how Sydney saw it) and was fangirling about Sydney and Catherine getting a picture together. Hope that makes things a bit clearer.)


	49. Angels and Applesauce

_CMZ does it again._

"Tension on tour for Valentine & Co.?

The embattled and controversy clouded Cat Valentine was seen screaming obscenities backstage yesterday afternoon.

According to sources in the Valentine camp, the argument between Valentine and Austrailian lover Cameron Brooks was "Heated and loud."

Apparently their make-up session later that night was the same, according to the same sources.

Valentine has still declined all interview requests about the controversy in Seattle stemming from the dramatic unveiling of her daughter Sydney on stage.

Numerous parental guidance groups, such as PAL and the Manhattan Center of Parenting have called on Valentine to cut short her tour and spend time with her daughter.

Our reporter following the Valentine tour said that Valentine has continued to be overbearing, resulting in another crew member quitting, bringing the number to 8."

_8?_

Dang Cat.

She can be cold hearted and heartless (Copyright Hollywood Arts 2011), but I didn't know overbearing and bitchy came with it.

_Maybe it's the stress of a 6 month long tour._

Could be because she misses Sydney.

"Better? Better?' I hear Danielle talking to Sydney, as she came back from changing her diaper.

"I thought you'd say something like that." Danielle then said, coming towards the computer.

Then I heard Danielle go "WHOOSH!" and I knew what was coming.

She had Sydney by the arms, and lifted her over my head and held her in from of me.

"Play with me daddy! Who cares about the computer, play with meeee!" Danielle said, making Sydney go from side to side.

Sydney smiled and giggled.

"Play with me. Play with me." Danielle said.

"Ok ok. I'll play with you." I joke, grabbing Sydney.

Danielle let go of her arms and Sydney wrapped them as far around my neck as they could go.

I stood up.

"You might want to look at that." I gesture to the computer.

"What is it?"

"Sydney's mom on CMZ." I say.

"No way!"

Danielle darted to the computer.

I'm pretty sure we might have a CMZ episode when Cat and Danielle meet.

Danielle does not approve of Cat's…let's call it mothering style.

But that's beside the point.

The point of today is that Jade, Beck and Andre are coming for lunch after I sent a line item yesterday describing what went down yesterday.

Danielle had the idea of catering food and just having lunch here.

After a flurry of texts, we settled on sandwiches.

Jade had the idea of evilly charging Cat for them.

Knock knock.

Sydney turned to the door and I began to walk towards it, but then it just opened.

"Jade!" I hear Beck say.

"Oh they know us…" Jade replied, walking in and immediately walking away from us.

Beck immediately shook his head.

Sydney made a noise and he smiled and came to take her.

"Hey kiddo! How are you doing?" Beck smiled.

Sydney giggled as Beck tickled her tummy.

"Where'd Jade go?" I asked.

"Bathroom. The baby has reached her bladder." Beck said flatly.

I shook my head as Danielle laughed.

"How are you Danielle?" Beck looked away from Sydney and smiled.

"Same old news. Nothing exciting. I have to go to class in 30 minutes though. But the food is in the kitchen."

"Class?" Jade said, emerging and immediately getting Sydney to grab for her.

"Yeah. Sorry." She said as Jade grabbed Sydney.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry for you girl." Jade said.

Danielle laughed.

Then another knock on the door came.

"It's open!" I yell out, getting a look from Syddo.

In walked Andre…and Tori.

The room was filled with an icy silence for a second.

"Hey Tori. How's it going Andre?" beck smiled.

Tori seemed to shrink under Jade's fierce gaze.

"It's good man. How's Sydney?"

"She's good. I think." Beck said.

"She's good." Danielle said, getting Jade, Beck and I to laugh.

"Why are you here?" Jade bluntly asked Tori.

"I wanna be more involved and around? I have to start somewhere." She said, then smiling and waving at Sydney.

"No you don't." Jade said.

"Babe." Beck said softly.

Danielle and I exchanged glances.

She didn't believe me when I told her Jade and Tori don't get along great.

"No. She can't just waltz back in." Jade said firmly.

"I'm not. I want to start fixing my mistakes now if that's ok with you." Tori said, adding attitude at the end.

I stepped up.

"Girls! Stop. Food's in the kitchen. No more talking about that." I say firmly.

"Yeah, we're here about Cat." Andre said, holding Sydney.

Jade marched off to get food, while Sydney found Andre's feet and pushed off her knees to bounce up.

"Whoa! Easy girl." Andre smiled.

"Hey Robbie, what's with the baby food?" Tori asked, looking to the table.

I just got back from the store like an hour ago. Looks like I forgot a bag.

"Oh. Sydney is supposed to try food tonight."

"What?" Jade and Beck yelped as Tori beamed.

"Go Sydney!" She cheered.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, she's eating like a machine. She went thru an entire package of formula last week. And we're on our biggest bottle nipple size." Danielle said.

Beck gave her an odd look.

She does know what she's talking about. She's made me sleep in my room with her the last two nights after Sydney fell asleep. Her being around seems to calm Sydney down at night.

And she has been helping me out, which has been great.

"Can she try now?" Andre said.

"I don't know…it'll be her first time and—" I begin.

"We're trying it." Tori said forcefully.

"For once I agree." Jade said snarkily.

"Fine. Can we get to Cat now?" I said, as Danielle marched towards the back for some reason.

"Sure." Beck said, walking to the kitchen now.

The girls except for Danielle have their sandwiches.

Andre has Sydney.

"Why was CPS here again? Was it really just to talk?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, basically." I say.

"Weird." Beck said.

"Uh huh. Have you done anything about the temporary custody thing?" Jade asked me.

"Already signed. Taking it by the courthouse on my way to work tomorrow." I say.

"Great. That'll make me feel a little better." Jade admitted.

"Huh?" I say.

"She's been worried about Sydney with cat not being around." Beck answered.

"It's nothing personal dude, I just don't like her not having a backup plan." Jade said quickly.

"Well, that's why I'm here.' I joke as Danielle finally came back, toting the high chair.

"Uh oh. High chair time." Andre joked.

We all laughed.

"I'll get the applesauce, but then I gotta go." Danielle said, not sounding thrilled.

"Already?" I say.

"Yup."

Everyone seems sad she has to go.

Andre moved to put her in the high chair as I went and got Danielle's purse and put it by the door.

"Good luck." She joked.

"Thanks." I smiled.

She kissed me goodbye and then left.

I turned to everyone else smiling devilishly.

"Cute." Tori said.

"Yeah yeah…" I say, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a plastic, kid safe spoon.

Sydney seemed to like her chair and made a noise.

An intelligible noise.

"Ah ah."

_WHAT?_

"Hey!" Beck said.

"That's not a word. Is it?' Tori seemed to appeal to everyone else.

Jade, who was in front of Sydney, smiled.

"Ah ah." She said back to Sydney.

"Not a word. Getting there." I smiled.

Jade had already opened the applesauce, which is one of those small ones. The ones that you swear you can scoop it all into one bite.

"What do we do?" Andre asked as I grabbed a chair and turned it to face Sydney.

"Don't stare. At least not openly." I joke.

I get a little applesauce onto the spoon.

But Sydney is more interested in Jade's sandwich.

She's making a grab for a hanging tomato.

"Sydney. Sydney?" I say lightly.

She turned around, looking kind of guilty.

Her mouth is half open.

I offer the spoon, and boom.

In her mouth.

She kind of lunged at the spoon, but we'll work on that.

"That didn't take long." Jade joked.

Sydney looked awkward, but was smacking her mouth.

"Yummy! Human food! Better than baby food." I say.

Tori and Andre laughed.

I can feel all of them looking at me and Sydney.

Sydney closed her mouth but kept moving her tongue.

"She looks so confused." Beck said.

"It's a little different than what she's used to." I play along.

"She was ready for it. Did you see the way she went after it?" Andre said.

"She was all like 'GIMME!' and it was gone." Jade smiled.

Sydney looked back to Jade's sandwich.

I get more applesauce.

Jade got Syd to look over.

Again, her mouth was half opened.

And again, she lunged it into her mouth.

"Vigorous. I'll take it." I say.

Jade is just smiling.

I hear a click and glance to see Andre took a picture.

Sydney made a noise.

"Applesauce. It's applesauce baby." I say.

She made a grumpy sound.

"Ok, I'll get more…" I say, quickly getting more out.

This time Sydney watched the spoon into her mouth.

She blinked a bunch as the applesauce went down.

"Hey Robbie?" Jade said.

"Yeah?" I say, cleaning Sydney up.

A little came out that time.

"I was thinking, and beck agreed with me. Why don't I take Sydney to meet Cat out on tour? So you get a break to chill or work or whatever."

"That sounds like a plan." Andre said.

"Not bad. When'd you think of it?" I say, getting more applesauce.

"A couple of nights ago after we came up with the baby's name." She replied.

I freeze, as I processed what she said.

"Oh really, what'd you decide?" Andre asked.

_Is it—_

"Ellie." Jade said softly, smiling.

_Yes._

Oh my god.

I swallow and try to focus.

Sydney makes another noise to get my attention.

"Ellie. That's a nice name." Tori said.

Like mother, like daughter.

"Have you chosen a middle name?" I choke out.

_Oh crap that was noticeable._

"No. You ok?" Jade said.

"Yeah…I was thinking of Cat for a sec. Sorry." I said quickly.

_I wonder if she'd think I'm crazy if I told her about my dream._

Sydney and Ellie.

Beck texted me a day or two ago and said the due date was early to mid November.

_That would put them in different grades._

But for some reason I remember thinking that they were attached at the hip.

_They have the same classes._

Sydney banged her hand against her chair, getting my attention.

"Sorry." I said, offering her more applesauce.

Down it goes, another lunge.

"It feels so weird that all this is going on without Cat being here." Tori said.

"I know." I said, acknowledging the awkwardness that hangs around seemingly every night when I put her to bed.

Jade gives me a look.

_I guess she bought my 'It's fine.' BS._

Sorry.

I offer another spoonful, and this time Sydney turned away.

"No?" I say, surprised.

Sydney tried to get to Jade by reaching for her hair.

"Ok, I guess you're done." Jade said, taking her out.

I look down to see about 2/3 of the container left.

"I'll finish that. Just let me have a different spoon." Andre said quickly.

Tori smiled.

"I got it." I say.

Jade took Sydney into the living room, causing the rest of them to follow.

I quickly downed the applesauce.

Then my phone started ringing.

Beck quickly brought it to me.

_I don't recognize the number._

"Hello?"

"Is this Robbie Shapiro?" A man asked.

"Yes, who's this?" I ask, walking into the foyer.

Everybody is looking at me funny.

"This is Richard Brenner, president of Deka. How are you?"

I freeze again.

"I'm fine sir. How are you?"

Jade mouthed "Who is it?"

I grab paper and a permanent marker and write "It's the prez of Deka!"

All their jaws drop. Everybody except Tori look nervous.

"I'm good. Do you have a moment, I'd like to speak to you about your tour."

"Yeah, I have a moment." I say.

I write "Tour update."

Beck started smiling and pumped his fist.

Tori gave him a confused look, and then he whispered something to her.

She instantly seemed to understand.

"Great. I just got off the phone with Cat Valentine, and she explained why you hadn't been on tour in so long."

I brace myself for bad news.

"Ok."

"I wish you would have said something to us Robbie. I certainly understand the situation, but from our end until now you just hadn't gone on tour in 7 months."

"I know sir. It just seemed like an excuse to me. Did she explain the circumstances?" I say.

_She did it._

I think.

"She explained it adequately. Apparently the child is not yours but you're taking care of her?"

"Yes sir." I say, pumping my fist.

Everybody smiled.

"Good. I spoke to the person in charge of your tour, and we think we've worked out a solution. Are you ready?"

"When you are sir."

"Ok. We know it might take time to find someone to watch Sydney I think her name is. Maybe grandparents or somebody. But we do want you on tour, even if it's one or two shows. We can keep it local so you can stay nearby. But the thing we don't want to do is fire you. You just are helping out your famous friend, and you shouldn't be penalized."

"What about a staff sir?" I asked.

Jade and Beck let out shocked noises.

"We have marketing pros here that can be flexible and work out that end. You just focus on you and the baby and figuring a schedule out. We believe in you Robbie. You're one of the best comics I've ever seen. That's why I signed you on the spot 2 years ago. You have star written all over you. Fate might have intervened, but we're not going to let that stop us from putting you on that marquee."

I can't stop smiling.

"Thank you sir. I'll do that."

"Great. Now if you write down this number and call me when you have your ducks in a row, we can make some magic ok?"

"Will do." I reply.

"Ok. I'll talk to you then."

"Ok. Bye."

I hang up.

"So?" Tori asked, looking hopeful and slightly smiling.

"I'm not fired." I smile.

"Yes!" Jade said, then hopped up and tackled me into a hug.

"What'd he say?" Andre asked.

"Well, Cat called him and explained things. They understand and wish I would have spoken up. What I have to do is find somebody to watch Sydney and they'll do the heavy lifting." I explain.

"That's great!" Tori smiled.

I walk over and sit next to Sydney, who is sitting up like a big girl and looking at me.

"Thanks Syddo." I pick her up and hug her.

She replied by attacking my cheek with her open mouthed kiss.

"Aww." Jade said.

"Did she kiss you?" Tori said, sounding surprised.

"I think she did." Beck smiled.

Cat POV

_No._

No no no!

Why'd I have to look at Splashface!

Right at the wrong moment.

I glance at my phone again to see the profile.

_Andre Harris._

Under that is a picture he posted.

Of Sydney with a spoon in her mouth.

"YUM! Applesause! #HumanFoodRocks"

I…

_I missed it._

She had applesauce…23 minutes ago at least.

And I'm in freaking Detroit, Michigan watching it rain.

_What else am I missing?_


	50. Sad Beautiful Tragic

_Jadey said she'd call at 2._

Well, video chat.

And it's 2:03.

I wonder what Sydney is doing right now.

_Probably conquering the world._

If she's already eating applesauce, who knows what she's doing.

My attempt at retail therapy to make me stop thinking of Sydney is not working.

I miss her so much.

I scroll down to the next page of dresses.

But before the page loads, the screen loads to Swype.

_Jade West._

Accept

Deny

Delay.

_Accept._

Connecting…

I put my headphones into my ears and lower my volume.

Then the sound of white noise filled my ears.

I look at the screen to see Jade, keeping Sydney in place.

_SYDNEY!_

She was looking at the screen blankly, and then suddenly smiled.

"Hey!" I smile.

Sydney made a happy noise, and Jade looked down at her.

Sydney doesn't seem to understand why I'm here, but I don't think she cares.

"Hi. How's it going superstar?" Jade asked.

"It's going good. Nice to have a day off. How's Sydney?" I asked.

"She's good. A little fussy today. Robbie accidentally splashed hot water on her leg and she hasn't been nice to him since."

"Hot water?"

"He was washing dishes and had Sydney in her little bassinet thingy in the kitchen. It was an accident." Jade explained.

"Did she cry?"

"Not that I know of. But when I came over about an hour ago she was making very loud sounds whenever Robbie touched her."

"Aww. Sydney…" I say softly.

"Yeah…he really seemed to feel bad. Sydney doesn't know that her being mad makes Robbie sad!" Jade said, sounding peppy but serious.

Sydney just blankly looked at the screen.

Jade seemed to notice this and leaned off the screen, then came back with a purple horse.

"Sydney."

She turned right around.

_Whoa!_

"Horsey?"

Sydney made a noise that sounded like she wanted it.

Jade extended it to her, and Sydney took it away and put it in her mouth.

"Mhmmm." Sydney said, looking back at me.

I giggle and smile.

Jade looked down at Sydney and smiled herself.

"So, applesauce huh?" I said.

_Might as well ask her._

"Huh?"

"Sydney had applesauce. I saw Andre's post on Splashface." I said.

She quickly looked depressed. "Oh yeah."

"Who all was there?"

"Everyone. Me, Beck, Andre, Tori and Robbie."

"Who fed her?"

"Who do you think fed her?" Jade replied.

_Robbie._

"Robbie?"

She nodded and rubbed the top of Sydney's hair.

"How's he? Do he and Sydney get along ok?"

_I'm worried she isn't being a nice girl._

It was just water.

"They get along ok. He's devoted to her. She's downright spoiled."

Then a dog came and plopped by Sydney.

"Who's dog is that?"

"Robbie's. His name is Hunter."

"When'd he get him?" I ask hotly.

"Cat, chillax. 2, 3 months ago?"

"Does he play nice with Sydney?"

She nodded.

Sydney also confirmed by reaching for him.

The dog opened one eye, lifted its head and licked her hand.

Sydney giggled.

"But Robbie and Sydney are fine Cat. Either his parents or Beck and I take Sydney when he goes to work, and she hates it when he leaves."

"How so?"

"She's getting separation anxiety. She knows that he's daddy and doesn't want him to go."

"But Robbie's not the father." I say bluntly.

Jade fixed me with a blunt stare.

"Sydney certainly thinks so, with you being gone and all."

_Ouch._

"Jade, I had to do this!"

"I know Cat. But to Sydney it's always been Robbie, me, Beck and Danielle. You haven't been around all that much to be honest."

"Jade…I wanna be there. You have to believe me." I say, suddenly feeling ready to cry.

"I believe you Cat. But Sydney is here, and you're not. You've missed so much it's not funny. Maybe when she's older you can lie and say you were there, but the fact is Robbie's got the lion's share of the burden, and of Sydney's love."

"Sydney's love?" I blurt out.

But I'm her mom.

"Yeah." Jade smiled, wiping a little drool off Sydney's cheek. "Every time daddy comes home from work she squeals like it's the best thing ever. You can almost see that to her it's Robbie, then everyone else."

"What about you?"

"Oh, she loves me. But it's just different with Sydney and Robbie. With me she's perfect and quiet. When Robbie's even in the room, she's all noisy, goofy and silly. That's the only time she's really fussy."

"Is with him?"

She nodded.

"Pbbt…pbthhhh." Sydney said suddenly.

Jade smiled and made a raspberry of her own.

"Pbttthhhhh. Pbtthhhh."

Sydney giggled and waved her little arms.

I subconsciously made the same noise.

Sydney looked over and went "Pbthhh." to me too.

I can't help but smile.

"Hey, she did it back!"

"Doesn't she always?" I ask. "She did it when I saw her last."

"Yeah, she does. But I didn't think Sydney would do it back since it's a video chat. I just thought she'd see your face and kind of stare."

As if she understood us, Sydney reached for the screen, seemed to fall and pushed herself back up.

I gasp.

"She pushed herself up!"

"Yeah. She should be crawling soon. As if Robbie needed more to do with her." She smiled.

"Is he handling everything ok? He must be really busy."

She shrugged. "He's ok I guess. Still focused on Sydney, but his girlfriend is fixing that slowly."

_Girlfriend?_

"Girlfriend?" I say.

Jade quickly looked surprised.

"He didn't mention her?"

"No. He didn't say anything." I say quietly.

He…

_He lied to me._

I feel betrayed.

_And he has my daughter?_

What the fuck else don't I know?

"Oh. Well can you blame him Cat? It's not like you've been forthright about everything. He deserves to be a little happy." Jade said simply.

"Yeah, I can blame him and I will. He should have told me!"

"Ok Cat. Easy. He needs somebody right now. Otherwise…you saw him. He was killing himself for Syddo. He looked terrible. And ever since Danielle's been on the scene, he's seemed happier."

"Danielle?"

"That's her name." Jade said.

"Has she met Sydney?" I ask.

_If she has I'm killing Shapiro._

YOU DON'T BRING ANOTHER WOMAN INTO MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE!

That's my daughter dammit!

"Yeah, she loves Sydney. She seemed so sad she missed Sydney trying applesauce the other day."

"She was there then too?"

"Yeah. She's here almost every time I come over. This is the first time in forever she wasn't here. I think she's in class today…" She trailed off.

"She's our age?"

"A year or two older."

"Pretty?"

Jade smirked.

"Are you…jealous?"

"No Jade. This is Robbie we're talking about. I just don't like another woman being around Sydney."

"What? I don't count?" Jade looked shocked.

"You do!" I amend my statement. "But I don't know this new chick! For all I know she's making me lose Sydney."

"That won't happen. Robbie would dump her in a heartbeat rather than jeopardize you and Sydney's relationship."

"By the way. What you said earlier, about it being Robbie we're talking about? That's the same Cat that broke his heart. You asked for an example, there is one right there." She said firmly.

"But…it is Robbie."

"So? He's your friend Cat. And he is all geeky and stuff. You know what I mean." I say.

She sighed and shook her head.

"No, not really. Sydney made him grow up. Unlike you. He was going to leave. He showed me the boxes, which hadn't moved. Everything he does, he thinks of how it's going to affect Sydney."

That's really sweet of him.

"Are the boxes still there?"

"They're back in the closet. Danielle put them back at some point. By the way, before I forget. Did you call Deka?"

"Yeah! Did they talk to Robbie? They said they wouldn't fire him." I said quickly.

I've been worried about that.

"They called a day or two ago. He's talking to his parents and Beck and I. He wants to act fast so they know he's serious."

"Already? What about Sydney?"

Jade frowned. "Didn't you hear me? I said he is talking to beck and I about watching Sydney. He said he's going to stay in California, but he needs to get out of LA. He's been here for 7 straight months."

I guess she's right.

"Hey. Smile ok? I have a surprise for you." Jade said to me, while turning Sydney to look at her.

"What is it?"

"Sydney and I are coming to your Indianapolis show!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah!" Jade smiled.

"Why?"

"I figured you could use a Syd me up."

"I do miss her a lot…" I say.

"See? I knew that, and I talked to your manager and we'll see you in Indy!"

"Who else is coming?"

"Just me, Sydney and Beck."

"What about Robbie?" I ask.

"He's getting some well-deserved time with Danielle."

My stomach suddenly flipped.

"Oh…that's great!" I try to sound peppy.

Jade saw right thru it.

"Why don't you like it? You really shouldn't even care!"

"I…I don't know."

"I know! You like the idea of being the number one girl in Robbie's life, but you keep yanking him around in chains!"

"Jade!"

_That can't be it._

Can it?

"Well, hate to break it to you girl, but Sydney has permanently taken the top spot."

Then I hear a noise in the background, and Jade turned around.

"I'm home! Jade?"

Sydney made a loud, joyful noise.

"Swyping with Cat!" She called out.

A moment later and I know exactly where Jade's sitting.

She's by the TV. I can see Robbie put the bags on the table, and everything from the knees down.

_He has nice looking jeans._

Different shoes though.

Sydney immediately reached up, and Robbie walked over and scooped her up.

"Hey there…" I hear his voice, then a sound like him kissing Sydney's cheek.

"How was shopping?" Jade asked.

"A mad house. No idea why. Tax free weekend doesn't apply to food." He said, then bending his knees.

Next thing, I know, he's handing Sydney back to Jade and taking a look at the screen.

_WHOA._

He looks…

I like his…beard I guess.

"Hey Cat." He waved and smiled.

"Hiya Robbie. What's that on your face?"

"It's his concession to his girlfriend." Jade snipped.

"Oh shut up." He smiled at her. "I just don't want to shave right now."

Whatever it is, it follows his jawline and looks good.

I never thought about him with facial hair I guess.

"Anyway, I'll let you girls talk. I'll put the groceries up."

He began to stand, and Sydney made a VERY loud noise of protest.

"Ok, ok. You want attention…" he sat back down, smiling.

Sydney reached out for him and got him.

"Are you still mad at me? It was just a little water." Robbie smiled, running two fingers up Sydney's arm.

Sydney giggled and grabbed for his hand, but it was moving too fast.

"Just some water. Water's good! Makes you clean!"

Jade laughed and shook her head.

Sydney reached up, and Robbie picked her up.

_She wants at his face._

He won't let her.

Robbie held her in front of him and smiled.

Sydney just reached and accidentally whacked her hand against Robbie's chin.

"Ow! No need to punch sweetie." He said.

I laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"AAAHHH!" I jump and nearly fall out of my seat.

_It's Cameron._

"Oh…hi." I say.

I glance at the screen to Sydney, Jade and Robbie looking at Jade's laptop.

I pull my headphones out and say "Sorry."

"Is that Cameron?" Jade immediately asked.

"Hello. You look nice today." Cammie said genuinely.

_SEE!_

He's trying.

"I'm engaged dude. Slow that roll." Jade rolled her eyes.

Sydney is back to messing with Robbie's face.

Robbie's making silly faces.

"I see _someone _is hogging Sydney." He said, intimating Robbie.

Robbie glanced over and frowned.

"Hi Cameron. It's so nice to talk again."

His sarcasm is evident.

"Oh fuck off. I hear your sarcasm mate." Cameron said quickly.

Jade's eyes bulged and Robbie clapped his hands over Sydney's ears.

"Turn her away." Jade said to Robbie.

Robbie complied and Jade turned the laptop towards her.

"Ok. You chill out Cameron. And back the fuck off ok? Cat isn't here, and she won't be here until after Sydney's 1st birthday. And that's your fault. So shut the hell up. Robbie shouldn't have to put up with you." Jade snapped.

"Jadey…"

Now she's not being nice.

"No Cat." Jade monotone.

I saw Cameron open his mouth to reply.

"Don't! You can't win!" I say.

He literally pushed me to the side and leaned into the camera.

"The thing is? Cat and I have something special. Sydney is special. You two pole lickers need to back off and let the people who actually love and care for Sydney take care of her."

_Oh no._

Now he's done it.

Jade took a deep breath.

"Ok. You can leave now. And you better not come back to Los Angeles unless you want some scissors in the front of your skull!" Jade snarled.

"Jade!" I say, then turn to Cammie.

"You should go."

"No."

"You're going." I stand and push him to the door.

He left without a fight.

"Sorry." I say, hoping she'll drop it.

"How are you dating him Cat?" Jade said while whacking Robbie to get his attention.

"He's nice. You just have to work a little for it."

"CMZ loves you guys. You're almost a weekly headline."

"Huh?" I say.

Robbie spoke up. "You might want to lay off with your employees Cat. You're becoming a punch line. This week they said you made 8 people quit and moved on like it was nothing new."

"Oh, speaking of punch lines!" jade lit up.

Oh no.

"Why…in the name of everything holy and sacred did you LIE to me about paying him?" Jade said, moving to point at Robbie but instead whacking him.

His cheek immediately started to bleed.

Sydney cried.

"I'll clean up and let you guys talk…" Robbie stood, taking Sydney with him.

"I offered! He said it wouldn't help!" I said defensively.

It's the truth!

"I don't care! I want you to send checks whether he says he wants it or not. Because he's literally your nanny Cat. And this is ridiculous."

Then I hear Robbie in the background.

"Jade, it's not like she had much of a choice."

"I don't care! You have no life because of this!"

"So? I had no life before, and I had no life now. Big whoop. Sydney is worth it." He said.

Jade shook her head and I stop smiling.

_He had my back._

"I'll be checking to see if you send anything along." Jade frowned.

"But Jade! He said I didn't have to? He's my source on the ground!" I protest.

I'll send it, but I don't want to send something he won't use or doesn't want.

"Well take it from me. He won't admit it, but he wouldn't mind having a little walking around money, or to buy something for Sydney every once in awhile."

"She doesn't get surprises?" I yelp.

"Of course she does. As I said Cat, he does everything for her."

Then Robbie's feet come back.

"You're giving me too much credit."

I look to Sydney and Robbie's statement is immediately ignored.

Sydney is looking up at him, expecting something.

"No I'm not dude." Jade said. "You guys chat. I'm grabbing a snack."

Sydney then turned to Jade's stomach and made a loud "WRAH!" noise.

Robbie and I look at Jade.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't know. She just turned to Jade and wailed." Robbie said, looking baffled.

"WRAHHHHHH!"

Sydney doesn't look mad.

Then Jade suddenly shuddered.

"Roll over Ellie."

"WRAHHH!"

"Who are you talking to?" Robbie asked, making her face him.

She squirmed and stared at Jade's bump.

"Maybe she's talking to the baby?" I say.

Jade can't hide her disgusted look. "Yeah, that's it."

"What? She's a baby. And we know Sydney can—"

"WRAHHH!"

Sydney tried to grab at Jade's stomach.

Then Jade flinched.

"You ok?" I ask.

"I'm gonna go lie down." She said, looking sick.

"Ok."

Sydney just watched her go.

Robbie turned to me. "I think you were right."

"Well, we know Sydney heard us when she was inside me. Why can't Sydney hear Jade's daughter?"

"You heard about the name right?"

"Huh?" I say.

"Beck and Jade came up with a name for her. Ellie."

"Ellie. That's a cute name."

"Yeah…hey. I gotta thank you Cat."

"Robbie—"

"No Cat. You made the call and bailed me out. Thank you ok? I really appreciate it."

I smile and look away. "It's nothing really."

"But you're busy. So thanks."

"Is CMZ really onto me that much?" I ask.

He frowned.

"Yeah. You really need to consider getting empty hotel rooms next to you and Cameron too. Somebody is leaking how loud you guys are."

"Like…"

_OH MY GOD._

He grimly nodded.

"I feel so…violated." I mumble.

"I know. But you need to know so they get off your back ok?"

"Ok. I'll get on it."

Sydney looked up up Robbie and made a soft noise.

"Food." He stated.

"She's hungry?" I say.

He nodded. "You got a second Cat?"

"yeah, why?" I ask.

"Just hang on. Just watch Sydney for a second."

He allowed Sydney to sit on her own, with the dog next to her.

She just looked at me and reached out.

I almost cry.

"Miss you too baby."

She made a noise.

Then Robbie sat back down.

_Spoon and container in hand._

"Ok…you'll love this." He said.

"Applesauce? I heard she tried some the other day." I say.

His shoulders slumped. "Aww. You heard? I was gonna surprise you!"

I giggled. "Sorry."

"It's ok. You can still watch. She lunges at it. It's kinda funny."

He propped Sydney in his lap and got some applesauce onto the spoon.

Then Robbie opened his mouth, Sydney copied him, then literally lunged at it, putting the whole spoon in her mouth.

I laugh. "Oh my gosh."

Robbie popped it out of her mouth.

_The applesauce is gone._

"She ate it!" I gasp.

I can't believe it.

"Yup. Nom nom nom." He said, as Sydney made exaggerated chewing noises.

"She likes it." I say.

"Yup. She is starting to dread the bottle. She likes her applesauce." He joked.

"Maybe she should go on a applesauce diet." I joke.

He laughed. "Nah. Dr. Phillips said give her at least 2 bottles a day for the first 16 months. Then it can be primarily solid food."

Sydney made a noise to get Robbie attention.

"Feed me!" I narrate for her.

"Ok ok…pushy." He joked, getting more applesauce.

She downed it again.

"Good girl! Has she made a mess yet?" I ask.

"Nah. She's too fascinated by the food itself right now that all she wants to do is eat it." He smiled.

Sydney made another noise, but Robbie was prepared.

"Food."

Her jaw opened and one lunge later she was smacking away.

"Any idea why she lunges?" I ask.

"No, but I would guess it's because she knows she has to get to food. So she doesn't wait around."

Sydney then grabbed the whole spoon, which Robbie accidentally left in her reach.

He smiled.

"More. On it."

Smack smack smack.

Bang bang bang.

I turn and see my manager.

"Crap. Robbie, I gotta go."

_I really don't want to._

"Ok. Talk to you later."

I begin to say goodbye, but the screen suddenly flashed blue.

_Connection terminated._


	51. Wake-Up Call

(A/N: Hey everyone! Hope everybody has had a great week. I'm writing this literally just after Ariana ended her live chat. This is gonna sound weird, and kind of strange, but since this past summer when Victorious got cancelled and Sam and Cat got approved, I've kind of been mad at Ari because she's doing all this stuff for her career and her show gets cancelled, but she keeps her role. I just didn't think it was fair. That plus me not liking some of her music she'd been leaking and I was mad. Until tonight, because Ari reminded me why I love her so much. She was funny, previewed some awesome songs and was all around awesome. So I wanna use this time to say thanks to Ariana for working so hard for all of us, and say sorry for holding a grudge. Sorry Ari. Quickly on the story, I have a surprise in store soon for you guys, and I can't wait for that. And finally, the last review, by 'Nameless'…was nice. It said that Cabbie would be basically impossible to realistically happen in this story. My response to that? "Hey nameless! Nice username. Watch me. Watch me. I've done it before, and I. Will. Do. It. Again." Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit abstract, but hopefully you'll be able to follow it.)

I pull into the parking lot and put the car into park.

Beside me, Sydney hopped out and closed the door.

It's a kind of a group fun day here at school for Sydney and her friends. One of 3 we have every year. That's the benefit of sending your kids to private school. Parent involvement is thru the roof.

I drove Sydney here and eventually will be "supervising" the proceeding. Which means I'll be standing by the wall and making no kids try to sneak off and make out in the deserted halls.

Cat's already with the other moms. She had to get up early to help prep the food.

Other than that, it's basically just a day out. The kids will take care of themselves, and the parents will get to talk and say "Oh! You're so and so's mom! Hi!"

And I guess they really aren't kids. They're in 6th grade. Teenagers for the most part.

_God, Sydney is a teenager._

"You want me to hang back? Go to the car and look for some nonexistent thing I'm missing?' I ask Sydney.

I know the time is coming that she'll be embarrassed about me and Cat. It's normal. I know she loves us, but nobody wants their parents hanging around.

She shook her head and smiled.

"You don't have to, but I'd look cooler if I walked in alone." Was her reply.

"Ok. I'll go back to the car for a sec. And avoid your mother. She will come say hi."

She giggled, and then covered her mouth.

"Thanks daddy."

"Go. I'll see you inside." I say.

She dashed to the door.

I can't stop smiling.

She's so silly. Generally she's a good kid. Doesn't get into trouble all that much, just a quiet, unassuming and happy girl.

Recently, with the puberty stuff that's hit her, she's been getting really self-conscious about her looks and appearance.

It killed me to hear her be so critical of herself, and say that she had cankles, no boobs and no butt.

Cat didn't know what to do, and just cried in our room.

I served dinner and talked to the kids for a while, and then after everything had settled down, I went to Sydney's room to talk to her.

She did seem upset that Cat had took what Sydney said so seriously. I just told her that to her mom, Sydney's her baby. Her first born, which is something nobody else in the world can say. And she just wants Syd to be happy. Hearing her put herself down hurt her a lot.

Sydney, being the sensible daughter ran to hug her mom and eventually they ended up watching movies and falling asleep.

Ironically, I slept on the couch.

I know a lot of her venting came from the fact that everybody around her also is doing the puberty thing, and she isn't quite as…how do I say this…physically awe inspiring. But she's doing better, I think.

At least she's not venting to me and making her mom cry.

The thing is, I'll probably be getting an earful of it because her friends don't have to adhere to dress code today, and no dress code means showing off skin.

I scroll thru my phone aimlessly, then text Cat.

"Pretending to be forgetful so Syd can look cool. Hope you're surviving the a-mom-alypse."

She dreads talking to the other moms. To her credit, a lot of the other moms have heard of Cat Valentine's music, and know who she is. She finds their small talk about gossip stupid and their personalities revolting.

Of course, they don't know it.

Blink.

"_I was wondering where you were. She came and said hi and hugged me a minute ago. See ya in a sec."_

Hmm.

Usually Sydney distances herself from her mom when in public.

It's neither of their fault, it's just Sydney isn't a fan of the spotlight, and Cat's is on 24/7.

She was displayed to the world at 5 months of age to Seattle, Washington for grief's sake.

Syd's used to it, but with the internet always swarming her, she usually prefers to do her own thing.

Away from the international star Cat Valentine.

But the one nice thing about this place is that Cat isn't Cat Valentine here.

Here she's Sydney's mom. Cat Shapiro.

Doesn't matter that her last name is different than Sydney's, or that her last name isn't that at all.

Score one for hoaxes. And for school personnel's ability to get fooled.

I walk in and immediately the noise level spikes.

Cliques of kids are chilling near the back wall.

Well, that's where most of them are. They're everywhere.

"Dad."

I blink and turn to my left to see Sydney holding a can of open soda in one hand, and a water bottle in the other.

She offers me the water.

"Thanks Sydney. Seen anybody you know?"

"No."

_Too quick of a reply._

That's the funny think about being a parent.

You know when something is up or is about to happen.

I glance at her smiling at me, then glancing around.

Then somebody crashed into my side for a hug.

"ROBBIE!"

"Hey Ellie, how's it going?" I smile at her dyed blonde hair

She looked up, smiling and said "It's good! About to go play soccer once we eat."

"You'll rest right?"

She gave her haughty laugh that is eerily similar to her mom's and said "No, why?"

"Just don't want you to get sick." I say.

"Oh I won't. Stop worrying." She smiled and ruffled my hair, then dashed off.

_I still can't believe Jade is letting her stick with that hairdo of hers._

A child of hers…her only daughter. With bleached blonde hair.

Matthew is also experimenting with his hair.

_Must come with being Beck and Jade's kids._

"You following her?' I ask Sydney, who has taken a position to my right, leaning on the wall with me.

She sipped her drink. "No. I don't want to play soccer."

"Ok. You don't have to hang here. If you see anyone feel free to go."

She smiled. "It's ok dad. I'm fine. You're cool."

"Oh am I now?' I say.

"Uh huh."

"I wasn't even cool when I went to school. But now I'm cool. Fascinating." I say, half jokingly.

But seriously, I'm cool?

_I'll take it!_

I look back to Sydney, and I finally catch her with her guard down.

She's looking at the far wall. An average sized group.

_4 guys, 2 girls._

I can see her eyes being drawn to a guy with hair sort of parted and a collared shirt and nice jeans.

_It looks like a school outfit to be perfectly honest_

Looks like mom made him dress nice.

The rest of the guys are more casual, with sorts and/or t shirts.

But they aren't giving him a hard time, so he clearly is respected.

"What are you looking at?" Sydney asked.

"I'm looking at what you are looking at." I reply.

"I'm not looking at one thing in particular. I'm scanning."

"Yeah, sure. You aren't looking at a guy." I say.

"I wasn't."

…

"You can't lie, you know that." I say.

"Then who is it?" Was her quick reply.

"Guy in the polo and jeans. Looks like his mom dressed him."

She bit her lip and tried, to no avail to hold back her blush.

"How'd you know?" She said softly.

"Your eyes."

"I wasn't staring." She immediately replied.

"You were sweetie. And you know what?" I say.

"What." She said in an aggressive tone.

I let it roll off. She's just embarrassed and defensive.

"If you'd be more discreet, you'd notice he's not exactly focusing on his friends."

…

"He likes someone else. The witch in the pink top." She growled.

I almost snort my laughter.

"No. The way he's looking at her, she's not his type."

"Then who is?" She replied quickly.

Then realizing her mistake, blushed more.

"Doesn't matter. Go say hi." I say.

"But—"

"Bye." I say, then walk towards where Jade, Beck and Cat are.

Jade is already looking and trying not to laugh when I get there.

"Hey!" Cat beamed then came for a hug.

"Hiya." I smile and hug her back.

Can't kiss her because of Sydney.

Now that would embarrass her. And Cat and I try not to do that to her…in public.

"Nice move with the Syddo." Jade smiled.

Beck and Cat looked confused.

"She was staring at the guy in the polo. The one who looks like mom dressed him."

Jade discreetly glanced over.

"She's making an approach."

I glance over and see her sidle up to him.

_He knows she's there._

If he doesn't turn, I might beat his 6th grade ass.

Beck laughed.

_He turned._

"You knew something." Cat said immediately.

"Yeah. She made eyes at him, and somehow missed him looking at her."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Sydney wouldn't be that obvious."

"I noticed. Maybe you are losing your touch Jade."

The look I get could kill if I wasn't used to it.

After getting it for over 20 years, the dagger's edge gets rounded off.

"So you played matchmaker huh?" Cat asked.

"Guess so."

Jade looked at Cat.

"I see a song forming in your head."

Cat smiled, but barely.

_She'd never admit that._

Sydney can't even tell which songs Cat has—

"_WRAHHH!"_

_Huh?_

"Uh…Get her." A female voice mumbled, then rolled away from me.

My eyes shoot open.

_Another dream._

"WRAHHH!

"Robbie…" Danielle groaned and kicked the back of my leg.

Dammit.

I fumble for the baby monitor and sit up.

_Sydney is not being quiet._

…

And it's 3 in the morning.

Goddammit Sydney. I thought we were done with you waking up for food.

I swing my feet out of bed and slowly make my way to her room.

"Waaahhh!"

"I'm coming…"

I sleepily step into her room and get to her crib.

She cooed and reached for me, and I picked her up.

_Hopefully she can go back to sleep fast._

I'm exhausted…

I yawn as we walk into the kitchen.

I'm not feeding her real food. It's bottle or bed.

I get out a bottle and set it on the counter so it'll warm up a bit.

Then I start to bounce her and relax her.

_Maybe I can get her to fall back asleep…_

Crap.

Now I just remembered. Today is the day Jade and Beck go to Indianapolis.

They're coming at like 9.

I groan and let my head droop onto Sydney's shoulder.

She made a curious noise and felt my hair.

"Why this morning sweetie? Why?" I ask.

She simply smiled and said "Ba ba."

"Ba ba. Ok. Got it. Let's feed you and…get you to bed." I yawn.

But before I can close my mouth, she has her hand inside.

I nearly gag, and quickly take it out.

Sydney laughed, and I shake my head.

"You're weird."

…

_Don't think about the dream._

I walk back in and grab the bottle, the go to the recliner and give her the bottle.

At first she ate easily.

The she pushed it away and made her "I'm full. No more." Noise.

She's fully awake.

I'm more than half asleep.

"Fine…" I groan, then get back up, toting her with me as I put the bottle back.

"Ba ba."

"I have no idea what that means." I say, walking back to the living room and setting her down in front of me while grabbing her toys.

I get out a few favorites, and before long she's occupying herself.

I flick on the TV, to her oblivious reaction.

She's just happily sitting and playing.

After 10 or so minutes, I turn back and see that some of the papers near the desk fell onto the floor.

Not thinking, I leave Sydney and crawl over on all fours and straighten it up.

When I turn around, it takes me a minute for me to notice something's wrong.

_Sydney was by her toys. That' s where I left her._

Why is she right in front of…

She's on all fours like me.

_No way._

I'm dreaming again.

I backpedal.

She moved towards me and made a happy noise while looking at me.

I backpedal a little further, hitting my foot on the wall near the desk.

She came closer still.

_She's crawling._

"Well look at you. Look at you. You picked a heck of a time to show this off." I say, then crawling past her and going back to her toys.

When I turn back she's speeding back to me.

Once she's within my grasp, I scoop her up and kiss her.

"This better be why you're awake. You can't sleep because you figured out crawling."

"Gaa."

Then she 'kissed' my cheek.

I laugh and kiss her cheek properly.

_Oh Syddo._

What would I do without you?

_It's going to suck not having her here._

I'm going to be spending most of the time researching new material. I'm looking forward to it, but not having to take care of Sydney and being home is going to be very weird.

I am going to San Mateo the night Jade, Beck and Sydney get back in town, and I already arranged for them to meet me the next day.

The San Mateo show will be my first, and 3 Deka reps will be there.

I blink and see the sun.

I blink again and Sydney is crawling away from me.

"Where ya going kid?" I say softly.

She quickly pulled a 360, looked at me and came back.

"Gaa." She smiled.

"I'm right here." I smile.

I'm right here.


	52. Rich Forever

(A/N: HAPPY FRIDAY!)

Cat POV

"Ba ba."

_What does that mean?_

"Ba ba." I say.

Sydney squealed and kicked her feet.

Behind her, Jade is coming back with the tea.

"Thank you." I smile.

"It's fine. I certainly understand why you need to save your voice." She said kindly, then sitting next to me, in Sydney's view.

Sydney made another noise, red curly toy still in her hand.

"Hi." Jade joked.

Beck laughed from his position on the spare bed.

I let out another big yawn and then sip my tea.

_I really need to wake up._

"Why are you so tired?" Jade asked.

"My fans kept me up last night." I admit.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"Because…they're always sending me funny stuff and direct messaging nice things and I got caught up in the happiness."

Jade rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What?" I say.

"You're a softie."

Beck smiled. "So true."

"What? You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Ba ba." Sydney pipes up.

"It's not. Just makes me think you missed Sydney a lot." Beck said.

"I did…" I lean over and scoop Sydney up.

She looks delighted staring at me.

"Is Cameron still on his hissy fit?" Jade asked.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

A couple of days ago, when Jade, Beck and Sydney came to Indianapolis, Cameron scheduled a dinner for two that night.

I told him the day they were coming in, and that I wasn't going.

But for whatever reason he just assumed that at the last minute, with Sydney en route, that he'd put the clamps on me.

Not going to lie…we yelled at each other. I know I need to see Sydney and be her mom, and if that means staying in my hotel and eating bad food, then fine.

Cameron made a big bunch of trouble by yelling back, saying that I need to relax.

Sorry, Sydney is more important than relaxing.

I didn't tell Jade all of that though. I told her and Beck that Cameron scheduled dinner, that I told him no and that he didn't like it.

He hasn't come around and saw Sydney at all.

_Which is REALLY making me mad._

This is the halfway mark of month 4 of the tour. Another month and a half and we'll be done.

Then I get two days in New York City, and then I fly for 20 hours to Australia.

_Assuming the stupid passport people get all of that fixed up._

I sent my application as soon as I found out the plan.

I should have gotten it by now. Or be scheduled for a hearing and pictures or something.

_Stupid bureaucracy._

Meanwhile, Sydney squirmed in my arms.

"What?" I say.

"Pbttthhh."

_I think she wants down._

"Ok. Down you go. Whoooooooossshhhh." I fly her to the ground, getting another smile out of Jade and a chuckle from Beck.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask Beck.

"Oh, some magazine I saw in the airport bookstore. Thought it looked cool."

The cover is cool. Looks like an exploding star.

"It looks interesting." I say.

"Wrah!"

I glance over to see Sydney has again decided to flaunt her newfound independence.

Jade told me that she woke Robbie up at 3 AM the morning she came here and refused to go to sleep.

She just started crawling and played and had a ball.

_Can't believe she's crawling._

"Where do you think you're going now?" I say.

"I'm leaving and I'm never coming back mom." Jade narrated Sydney's look.

But Sydney just turned back around and kept crawling in a straight line.

I giggle and look at Jade, who surreptitiously sipped her tea.

The Sydney suddenly made a noise, turned right around and came racing back to me.

"Oh. How was the world? Did you have fun?" I say as she quickly tried to get into my lap.

"Wrahh!"

I pick her up and smile. "You're a silly girl. You know that? Silly!"

"Ba ba."

I pick up her favorite horse and offer it to her.

She simply made a sad sound and curled to me.

"Aww. Now that's cute."

I dumbly throw the toy back to the toy bag.

Then Sydney yanked on my shirt.

"What?"

She…

"I think she's hungry." Jade immediately said.

"I got it!" Beck said, swinging to his feet and moving to the tiny fridge.

_Yay._

Applesauce time!

I'm really not a crying person, and it takes a lot to make me cry uncontrollably, but when I fed Sydney applesauce for the first time yesterday…I cried.

Which eventually made Sydney cry.

But I was so happy I got to feed her. Jade said she hadn't even been eating it for two weeks, but she was starting to figure out that she didn't need to suck on it to get it down.

Which in turn means more smacking.

Jade also said that Robbie had introduced her to pears, but that she did not like them at all. That was the last meal Sydney had with him.

Apparently she knocked the spoon out of his hands, voiced her displeasure with pears and then Robbie course corrected back to applesauce.

Beck smiled and handed me spoon and applesauce container.

Sydney lit up and tried to grab it herself.

"No sweetie…just hold on."

"Ba ba. Bababababa!" She said quickly.

Jade looks puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"She has never said 'ba ba' that fast before."

Beck shrugged. "Maybe she's excited."

Sydney confirmed Beck's statement by banging her arm on her little leg and smiling as I opened the applesauce.

"Ok…" I say, then open my mouth.

She opened her mouth and looked expectant.

Then gulp.

I giggle and take the spoon out of her mouth.

"Her lunging is hilarious." I smile. "Was she doing this when she first started eating?"

Jade nodded. "Yup. Her very first bite she basically dove for the spoon. Robbie's hand was the only thing that stopped her from toppling over."

Sydney was looking into the distance, chewing her food.

"I think she gets it from Robbie." Beck said quietly, sitting behind Jade on the bed.

"Huh?" Jade and I both say, turning to look at him.

"When we all eat, we lean over our plate, then take a bite right? Well Robbie naturally does it fast. Like a lunge."

"Oh…" I say.

Jade smiles. "So she's getting it from watching him eat."

"I think so."

"I wonder why?" I say.

"Well, she's been watching him eat a lot more recently, and the fact that he's always around makes her want to copy him."

"How's she been watching him eat?" I ask.

"Yeah, how? He doesn't think that bassinet would be study on the table." Beck said, looking confused.

"I think Danielle has been holding her and letting her watch so he can eat in relative peace."

Danielle.

"The girlfriend?" I ask.

This is the first time she's been mentioned.

"Uh huh." Jade said.

"This is gonna sound dumb, but is she really real? She came out of absolute nowhere." I say.

"Wrah!"

I get more applesauce, and Sydney lunges for it.

"She's real alright." Jade said.

"She's actually a bit like Jade." Beck beamed.

"What?! How?" I yelp, causing Sydney to cough.

I immediately grab her and rub her back.

Sydney latched onto my arm and kept chewing dutifully, letting off one other small cough.

"She's feisty." Beck smiled.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"How so?"

"She's blunt, is what he's _trying _to say." Jade turned and looked at him.

"No, she's quite feisty. But she is blunt too." Beck smiled.

"How so?"

"Well, from how I understand it and how Robbie described her to me, when they first met she had a, and a I quite here a 'Hungry look in her eye.'"

Jade suddenly let out an very loud laugh.

"Hungry?" I say.

"No way. How do you know this?" Jade asked Beck, clearly trying not to fall into hysterics.

Sydney, who is still in my lap is just staring at Jade.

Just staring.

_What are you doing Aunt Jadey?_

"Guys have different conversations than girls do with other guys."

"So he told you this?' I descrambled his message as Jade let off another high pitched laugh.

"Uh huh."

"And what else did he tell you?" Jade asked.

"Honestly, not much. She's really nice, but he doesn't talk about her much. It's all about Sydney."

"Is there a spark? Does he love her?"

Jade gave me an odd look as Sydney yanked on my shirt.

"Well, there's definitely a spark. Too soon to tell." Beck said.

Then Sydney let out a wail for food.

"Ok ok…sorry. I'm not good at this." I say to her, getting more applesauce and letting her lunge it into her mouth.

"Is she ok with her and Robbie?"

This time Jade spoke up. "Yeah. She's not your biggest fan though."

"Why not? I haven't even met her."

"Well, Robbie told her the truth from day one about what was going on. That, plus the fact that Cat Valentine is famous and news about you is easily available, and she kind of has her own opinion."

"Which is…?" I say, beating Sydney to her wanting more applesauce.

Lunge.

"She doesn't really like you. Thinks Robbie should just take Sydney full time." Beck said.

_WHAT?_

"But—No! I…she can't do that!" I blurt out.

NO!

"I know. He doesn't want to either. The only reason he has temporary custody is to make sure that if something happens to her, he can take her to the hospital or something."

"He said he didn't do anything." I say.

"Well, he did."

"Man! Why'd he lie?"

Beck shrugged as I fed Sydney another bite. "I don't know, but I don't think it matters. He just knew Sydney needed a backup plan, and he acted."

"He should have told me at least that he was going to do it!"

"Cat, he doesn't want custody of Sydney. He's doing everything in his power to hold off the CPS. He just wants what's best for everyone." Jade said reassuringly.

"CPS?"

"Yeah, they stopped by again."

"Why?"

"Robbie said that they really want to make sure that you're willing to spend the time with Sydney and be her mom. Otherwise, they do want to give Sydney to Robbie." Beck said

"See! He does want her!" I exclaim.

"No Cat! He doesn't. I'm sure he'd take her, but he told them again that you won't be back in LA until mid February. Then you and Cameron are going to have to answer their questions." Jade said.

"But I'm coming back in January for a couple of days. And what questions?"

"Robbie and Danielle both said that when the CPS people came the first time, they asked a bunch of questions about why Robbie was there and why you weren't and stuff like that. I'm sure they'll want to put the screws on you and see if you give the same answers." Beck said.

"But Robbie's telling the truth. Why would they put the screws on me?" I ask, as Sydney had another bite.

"To see if he's been telling the truth or covering for you." Jade said simply.

"But…he's telling the truth!" I say.

"They don't know that for sure. They just see a weird situation where mom is on tour, her biological dad is trying to disappear and Robbie's taking care of your kid. Not normal. It kind of makes sense to me that they're doing their homework." Jade said.

Suddenly, she tensed up and shuddered.

Sydney turned and made a noise.

"She's talking again." Beck said matter of factly.

Jade has a pained expression.

"WRAHH!" Sydney said, looking at Jade's stomach.

"What are you doing? Who are you talking to sweetie?"

"She's talking to Ellie. Dr. Phillips said that Sydney, since she's less than a year old, is still tuned in to the baby frequency before they're born. So she can hear her." Jade gulped.

"Ellie's making noise?"

"No. But her sloshing around is what she hears. I think Sydney is saying stuff like 'Hi' and 'Come out and play!'." Beck said.

I smiled.

She wants a friend.

Suddenly Sydney turned back and noticed the applesauce I had waiting for her.

Lunge.

"Wow, this is the most she's eaten as far as I know." Jade said, sounding impressed.

"I'm a hungry girl. I don't got time for no bottle. Give me food!" I say.

Beck and Jade give me the weirdest look.

"I got it from a fan…ok I'm done." I say, looking away from them.

Then Sydney suddenly let out an happy cry and ducked do—

"Hah!" Beck said as Jade howled with laughter.

Sydney has applesauce all over her face.

She tipped it so it would splatter on her, and it worked.

She looked to me with a happy expression and giggled.

I shake my hand and reach for a baby wipe. "Silly girl…"

Jade managed to get a picture before I start wiping it off.

By the time I get her cleaned up, my phone is blowing up.

"OH MY GOSH SYDNEY!"

"She has applesauce on her face!"

"SYDNEY!"

_Jade posted the picture of Sydney, looking happy with applesauce all over her on Splashface._

"Nice picture." I joke, getting Jade to giggle.

"Thanks! Did you see the one with Catherine Wright?"

"Catherine Wright? The Footnotes star?"

No way!

"Yup!" Jade beamed and showed me the picture.

_Not bad._

"Look at you! All famous and with Catherine Wright!" I smile and tickle her.

She laughed, and I see a flash of white.

I instinctively stick my finger in her mouth and pry it back open.

"Baa?" Sydney said, eyes wide open.

"Uhh…Cat?" Jade said.

"Tooth!"

I thought I saw it!

"Tooth?" Jade said, then scrambling over.

Beck also crouched and peeked in. Sydney didn't seem to know what to do.

"You've got a tiny tooth! Go Sydney!" Jade beamed.

Yay!

I take my finger out of her mouth and pull her into a hug.

She grabbed my hair and pulled lightly on it.

"Robbie's gonna be so happy." Jade said.

Beck suddenly frowned.

"I don't think so."

"Huh?" Jade and I both say.

"Think about it. He's been there for everything. He was her first hug, first kiss, first everything. But now…not her first tooth."

...

_Oh._

I beat him to this.

_Isn't this what I wanted? To have a first with Sydney?_

I've missed so much.

I look down and Sydney and see her looking at my phone.

A text from Robbie popped up.

"Robbie texted too…" I say.

"Dada."

…

"What?" I freeze.

"Did she…" Beck began.

"Say 'dada'?" Jade finished, turning to look at Sydney..

"Dada." Sydney said.

"Eepp!" I squeal and scoop her into a hug.

HER FIRST WORD!

_OH MY GOSH!_

I turn back to both Beck and Jade looking awestruck.

Beck ran his hand thru his hair. "I can't believe it."

Jade looks kid of uncomfortable.

Wait…

_Her first word isn't 'Mama'._

Oh god.

"Dada." She said.

"Good girl!" I smile, as Jade looks at her phone.

"Should…should we tell him?" Jade appealed to Beck.

He sighed.

"I don't think so. We can text him about the tooth, but keep 'dada' a secret. He should hear that for himself." Beck said.

Sydney motioned for my cheek.

"Good girl." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

Sydney just made a happy noise as Jade typed out a message.

I guess I got what I wanted. A special moment with Sydney.

_I didn't know it was gonna be like this though._


	53. Avalanche

(A/N: Busy weekend! Hi everyone. Hope it was a good one. I'm still kind of reeling from Jennette's tweet Saturday night about how Sam and Cat is suddenly in the air. She attributed it to people lying, people sucking and it being "a bunch of bullshit". I would go tell you to check it out, but she removed it from her Twitter. It sounds like it'll be ok, but still no confirmation from Dan, so I'm waiting on that. Thanks for reading.)

I get another huge laugh from the room on my final joke of the night.

_I made it thru._

I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Hey everyone. Thank you for being such a great and attentive audience. We didn't have to throw anyone out, so that's good…" I joke.

The room laughed.

"But seriously, thank you very much and have a great night." I smile.

The room burst into applause

I wave and quickly get off stage.

_Whew._

I'm done.

San Mateo…was a lot harder than I thought.

The show wasn't bad, but the prep was hard because I was a lot rustier than I thought I'd be.

I mean, you're telling jokes and stories to get laughs.

But I was rusty, especially in selling the jokes.

I always do a little practice, but that's usually the night before, and this time I checked on Wednesday for a Saturday show.

Thank God I did. I did it to the mirror, but I could just tell that I was bad. It's a feel thing more than anything else.

And I had to be on my game for tonight because of the 3 deka reps.

I went off the assumption that they'd dress normal and blend in with the crowd and judge me by their own thoughts, and the crowds.

Instead, when I get out onstage, the first 3 seats on the front row on the left side?

Suits.

I think they were told not to laugh. No really, they didn't crack at any of my jokes, except for one black guy who laughed and immediately got shushed.

They didn't even react when I poked fun at the fact that they were wearing suits.

Hopefully they didn't mind my spur of the moment decision.

The crew Deka assigned to me is already halfway thru packing up.

_Good._

I want to get home to Sydney.

She's the reason why this was a long week.

I missed her so so SO much. It was like a drug. I didn't know what to do with myself the first few days, and I kept waking up and thinking Sydney needed to be changed or fed.

Danielle laughed at me and said I was a basket case. Lovingly.

It was nice to be able to have dinner, relax and just be a normal teenage couple.

Well, not teenage.

I'm 20. Almost 21.

That was totally forgotten last year in all the drama. I was home alone on my birthday.

Kinda sad I guess.

One legitimate sad thing is that I missed two major Sydney milestones.

Cat spotted her first tooth Tuesday.

And apparently she said her first word.

In Jade's text she said that they originally were going to surprise me with it, but apparently by yesterday she was apparently saying it so much it would ruin the surprise.

I told her that I appreciated the thought and asked what the word was.

Didn't tell me.

_Must be like ball or something._

She was saying ba ba when she left.

And crawling.

_My god Sydney. Stop growing up._

She'll be 8 months old this next Friday.

_One month out from Ellie joining her._

That's one thing Danielle mentioned that I had totally forgot about. Jade is gonna be full term within a matter of weeks. I noticed when she came to get Sydney, but she is big.

I feel bad I forgot.

She probably will be stuck like Cat was for the next month or so.

Then when she's born…I don't know.

I know Jade isn't pulling a Cat. She was going to try for a career here.

But Beck's show, which I really need to freaking see, has taken off, he's getting recognized in the streets and he got a raise. I think Jade's gonna be a stay at home mom.

_As insane as that sounds._

Speaking of Beck's show, it runs on CBC Family and as I said, it's a monster ratings wise. Great show, and well rated by critics.

I really need to see it. When I bumped into Tori and Andre at the store (Holding hands by the way) they both asked if I have seen his show. Apparently they love it, and Beck is quite good at his role.

My plan is to catch up on it with Sydney. Even though I have no idea how that'll go.

Probably just load them up on my PVR and then when Syd goes to Grandma & Grandpa's, I can just be lazy.

But I don't even know how that'll work out. I've gotta work!

Ugh.

I'm sticking to the here and the now.

Danielle managed to get a ticket for tonight. I saw her in the crowd, and she seemed quite happy and to be having a good time.

_I hope she liked it._

Hopefully it's been long enough for the line at the open bar across the way to have calmed down.

I step out from backstage and eye the crowd.

"Robbie!"

Next thing I know Danielle crashes into me and is hugging me tightly.

"Hi! What'd you think?" I smile.

She kissed me briefly and beamed.

"It was great! You were hilarious! C'mere, I have a surprise for you." She waved me forward.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, come on!" She disappeared behind a corner.

When I came around—

"SURPRISE!"

I jump and see Jade, Danielle, Tori, Andre and Beck.

_And Sydney._

They were waiting for me.

I smiled. "Hi."

"You did great Robbie!" Tori beamed, tackling me into a hug.

"Yeah, you didn't look like you took 7 months off." Andre said.

"For sure." Beck smiled.

Next thing I know Jade came and hugged me.

Well, half hugged.

Sydney grabbed my head for the other half.

"Ahh! Hi!" I lean back and get her off my face.

She let out an excited giggle and stuck her tongue out.

Everybody laughed.

"I think she missed you." Jade said.

I shrugged and took her out of Jade's arms.

"Do you guys want to get a drink? I was in a rush to get home but no really anymore." I joke.

Everybody again laughed.

_They know why I wanted to race home._

Tori, Andre and Beck left to go to the bar. Jade stuck with me.

I looked down at Sydney and smiled.

She played with my shirt, which is the same one I wore on the plane flight up to Seattle.

"She really did miss you. The first night she was with Cat she cried all night. Cat and I couldn't get her calmed down."

"Aww. I'm sorry." I say sadly. "I missed her more I bet."

She smiled. "You probably did because after the first night she didn't cry much."

"Before I forget, how'd you get here? You flew in a few hours ago!" I ask.

"Beck changed the tickets a couple of days ago. Flew into a different airport. Made it easy to come here."

"How are you going to get home?"

"Beck rented a car." She replied.

…

"You guys didn't half to do that. I was gonna go 90 all the way home so I could tuck her in." I say.

"Well we did. Because you earned it. We thought we should all be here for you on your big night." Was Jade's reply.

We meandered into the ballroom, where the volume was a bit higher, but not too bad.

"How'd she handle the flights?"

"Easy. She slept on both takeoffs and seemed unaffected by air pressure. She's a good little flier."

"Is she yours?"

I look away from Jade to a couple in front of me.

"Oh, yeah." I say.

"She is adorable." The lady said, as Sydney kept messing with my shirt.

"Thank you. She went to go see her mommy this week and I missed her. I'm glad she came back for my show!" I say.

"Her mom works elsewhere?"

"Singer." I reply.

A flash of recognition flies across both of their faces.

"You're that Shapiro…" The guy said.

"Yup." Jade said awkwardly.

"And this is Valentine's daughter. Wow." The woman said, seemingly amazed.

"Uh huh. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get a drink."

"Oh, go ahead. Great show by the way." The man smiled.

I smile back and disappear.

"God I hate that." I mumble.

"I bet." She replied.

I spot Tori and Beck, who are signaling something and pointing to the left.

Jade signaled that we saw them and they disappeared.

"How was the trip?" I ask as we sidle to the bar.

"What can I get for you?"

"Water on the rocks." Jade said.

The bartender gave her a odd look.

"Baby." She said.

Suddenly the guy was making a water on the rocks.

_Haha._

"And for you sir?"

"Blue Bird Magnum, Coke and a shot of rum please." I say.

The guy gets right to it.

I ignore Jade's look.

Sydney is looking at the assorted bottles behind the bar.

"Yeah…no sweetie." I say jokingly, and Jade laughed.

I kissed her head and she turned back into my lap and laid her head on my chest.

I got my drink and followed Jade.

What we found was a relatively empty room, with everybody chilling out on the patio.

"We're back." Jade joked as I slipped past the door.

"Cool." Andre said.

"So how was Indy?"

"Chaotic." Beck said.

"Huh?" I say.

Everybody else is maintaining a straight face.

"Why do you all look like that?" I ask.

"They already told us. Tell him." Danielle said to Jade.

"Something is going wrong on Cat's tour. It's tense, Cat isn't liked and I don't think she wants to do it anymore."

"Really?" I say, shocked.

"Yeah. And I talked to her manager. She was actually going to get fired unless she did this. They didn't like that she got pregnant at the worst possible time. So they used their leverage to make her do this."

"Geez Cat." I groan. "Do they want to fire her?"

"Not now." Beck said. "The tour is very profitable, but Cat was a nightmare early on."

"She's freaked about Danielle and missed Sydney like crazy now." Jade said.

Danielle smirked.

"About time she missed Sydney."

"Uh huh. One month left on the tour, and all parties can't wait for it to end. Then she's done until Cat does another album. If she does another one." Jade said.

"She'll do another one." Beck said.

"Why not? Remember, music is her thing." I say.

"I know, but she's miserable. Sydney and her were inseparable the entire time."

"And don't forget about Cameron." Tori said.

"Huh?" I say.

"They're fighting." Jade said.

"Cat and Cameron?" I ask.

Beck nodded.

"Cameron apparently scheduled dinner for when Jade and Beck were coming in, and Cat told him that Sydney was coming. The idiot didn't change it, she refused to go and there was a big argument." Andre said.

"And according to people that do work for the tour, they have been fighting for about a month straight."

"The people backstage?" I ask, surprised.

Jade nodded. "Yup. They were almost jumping to talk to us."

"They see Cameron as bad for her. They wanted us to know the truth of what was going on." Beck said.

"Finally, the light is shining." I say.

"it gets better." Tori said.

"This isn't good per se." I reply.

"Yeah it is. Go on." Danielle told Jade.

"Cameron didn't stop by to see Sydney."

"What?"

"We didn't see him at all. He apparently left and skipped off to Chicago to gamble and see other people."

"Does Cat know that?' I ask.

"No. She was too absorbed in Sydney. But Splashface was exploding Cat's phone. She had somebody shut it off and hide it from her until today when they went to Chicago."

"So he skipped to the next stop."

"And saw other women." Beck said.

"What?!" I yelp, forgetting Sydney is in my arms.

Sydney then yanked on my shirt.

"Yep. We have documented proof he went out with other women." Beck smiled.

"So we might be thru with the scourge of Cameron." Danielle beamed.

"They have to break up within the month otherwise Cat's in Australia and kind of stuck." I counter.

"Oh crap! That'd be a great spot for them to makeup! Cat's gonna be dependent on him!" Tori yelped.

Sydney yanked on my shirt as I lean my head back and groan.

"This guy is like Micheal Myers." Beck groans.

"Dada."

_Hmm. That sounded like Sydney._

I hear Tori giggle and see Danielle nearly crick her neck looking at me.

I look down to Sydney looking at my shirt.

"Say it again Sydney." Jade smiled.

"Dada."

_Oh my gosh!_

"She's talking!"

"Dada!" She said again, looking at Jade.

Jade smiled. "Yeah. As I said, we were gonna wait, but she won't stop saying dada."

"Dada!" She said to Jade again.

Everybody laughed.

"Ok. Here dada. She wants you." I joke, then handling her to Jade.

Everybody went into hysterical laughter.

"I'm not dada." She replied.

"Well she wants you and said it. So you're dada." I smile.

"No. When she said it the first time, it was when you texted Cat, and your picture popped up. So you're dada."

"But she's saying it to everyone. Literally." Tori said.

"She called me dada too." Danielle smiled.

I laugh.

"I don't think she recognizes who her dada actually is, but it's her term of affection." Jade said.

"She called cat that too right?' I asked.

"Oh yeah." Beck said.

"Good. And she was good with Cat?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. The distance obviously has made them a little farther apart, but Sydney seems to know who mom is."

Sydney looked straight down suddenly.

"Uh oh." Beck said.

"She's hearing Ellie again?" Andre said.

Jade nodded.

"How much is this happening?"

"Once or twice a day. She sometimes tried to talk to her, but now she's stared the last couple of times." Beck said.

Sydney made a small noise, then put her fist in her mouth.

"She's not talking." Beck said.

"I don't think so." Tori said.

"So…thanks for coming guys." I smile.

"No problem Robbie." Andre said.

"Glad we could come and support you." Tori said.

"Well I appreciate it. Whenever you guys want to go back gome or whatever, feel free."

"Ba ba!" Sydney said suddenly, and loudly.

I turn to look at her. "Ok."

Everybody giggled.

"That sounds good. See you guys later." Andre said, as Tori attached herself to his arm.

I took back Sydney from Jade.

"Going home does sound good." Jade looked to Beck.

"I'm driving." He said.

I turn to Danielle. "What about you? I came in my own car."

"We drive separate. I assume you want Sydney?" Danielle asked me.

I nod.

Her carseat is still in my car.

Less than 5 minutes later we're all headed out to the parking lot.

When I get Sydney in her car seat, she's out like a light.

"She's had a long day." Danielle said.

Jade hugged me, beck waved and I kissed Danielle goodbye for the moment, then followed her onto the road home.

I consider turning on the radio lightly to give me some ambient noise, but Sydney's soft breathing and snoring convinces me that silence is better.


	54. Flare Up

(A/N: One small correction. I was reading a few chapters back, and Cat said she's going to be back briefly in January. No. She's going to briefly stop by in November. To give you an idea on the time now, it's mid-October. Sorry about the confusion, I'll change it when I get a second, which will be soon. My bad.)

"Wheee…Wheee!" I say, holding Sydney by her arms and swinging her around.

She giggled and kicked her legs at me.

"Wheee!" I smile.

Another giggle.

"Splat."

I bring her right into my chest and hug her.

She giggled and made a motion to hug me back.

Jade and Tori, who are over and watching, laugh.

"Somebody's a giggle monster today." Tori said.

"Gah!" Sydney said, as I moved to lie on my back, and also trying to keep Sydney on my chest.

When I lie down and loosened my grip, she crawled, stampeded really all the way to my face and roughly found her customary spot near my shoulder.

"Aww. Thank you sweetie." I say, then kiss her cheek.

No reply, I only felt drool.

"Have you guys finished reading the article?" I ask.

"Yep." Tori said.

CMZ got another scoop. Turns out, they're good at the whole "Find celeb dirt and talk about it" thing.

This time, it was "Cameron Brooks: Real source of Valentine tour issues?"

The article was very good. It said several things I thought were interesting.

It mentioned that Cameron Brooks left the tour for Chicago, and was seen and photographed with other women.

Cat apparently has heard this, but Cameron somehow, SOMEHOW spun it so "she isn't upset."

The people that see the inner workings of the tour, her manager and crew, they all hate Cameron. HATE him. They think Cat's a good girl, and Cameron is using and corrupting her.

It also made public the whole Australia trip, and also that it got pushed back. It's now a 3 month trip, because CPS found out and restricted her time out of the country. So now it's November to mid-February.

And finally, CMZ lost their "Sex correspondents" because Cat moved their hotel rooms. The article said that, "Wanting more privacy, Valentine is now flanked on either side of her room by empty rooms that she has the keys to."

_Atta way Cat!_

Girl is on a roll with CMZ.

"I can't believe he has her under such a spell." I say.

"She's Cat. Nobody knows that more than you." Jade said.

Don't remind me.

"I know. But still. She has proof!"

"He's blinded her I guess." Tori sighed.

Jade leaned over and tickled Sydney's ribs, causing her to roll right off me and onto her back.

"Oops!" Jade said.

Sydney just rolled over and crawled to Jade.

"Tough girl. That was a long fall for her." I say.

Tori nodded.

Jade picked Sydney up and made a silly face and sound.

Sydney tried repeating the sound.

"Hey Jade, how many weeks until you're due. Can't be many can it?"

"It's supposed to be 2 more weeks. But I can't go anywhere farther than 30 miles from a hospital according to Dr. Phillips. It's imminent."

"Wow, really?" Tori asked.

"Yup." Jade said.

"Sorry about not asking until now, I kind of had tunnel vision. Do you need anything? Can I buy something for her?" I ask.

"You don't have to, but if you want that's fine." Jade said, then grudgingly smiled.

"Can I?" Tori asked.

"…Sure. You guys don't have to."

"You guys got stuff for me. I should return the favor." I say.

"You can return the favor by giving us some of the stuff Sydney has outgrown so fast." Jade countered.

"Done." I say.

I don't know where to put the stuff.

Right now I've got it half boxed up.

"Are you guys ready?" Tori asked.

"Not really, but we're going to use what time we have left to get ready. We're close." Jade said.

"Quick thing." I pipe up.

Jade turned to me.

"You can't ever be ready. But if you need me to go get something, I'm on it." I say.

_It's so weird to be on the other end of it._

She's probably more prepared than I was. I was at freaking work the night Sydney was born.

_If I remember right I was going to go to the store and walk thru the baby aisles to see if I saw something I thought we needed._

Didn't happen to say the least.

"Ok. I'll let you know." Jade smiled.

"Is Beck back on set?" Tori asked.

"Kind of. He's doing photo shoots and stuff. They all know he might have to leave in a moment's notice, so they're not shooting until January." Jade replied.

"That far away?" I ask.

"Yeah, but the holidays are coming up anyway. So I don't think it's a big deal."

"And they can't shoot the show without him." Tori said.

"For sure. You still haven't watched any?" Jade asked me.

"No! Sydney was at my parents while I worked open to close yesterday!"

Both girls cringe.

"Why all day?" Tori asked.

"Somebody got arrested and fired. So we're one short. Everybody is going all day once a week until we get somebody knew."

"Well how long is that going to take?" Jade asked.

"My boss said it won't be longer than 3 weeks. Otherwise he'll step in so we don't get worked into the ground."

"Hmm. Nice boss."

"Yeah, especially with him letting me be so flexible with Sydney."

"Ooh! Is Cat going to stop by whenever you have the baby?" Tori suddenly asked.

My mind stops working for a half second, as the stupidity of the question sinks in.

_SHE'S ON TOUR! SHE'S ON THE ROAD! SHE CAN'T JUST DROP EVERYTHING AND COME!_

Jezz Tori. Stupid question.

"No. She's stuck." Jade frowned.

"You want her to be there." I say.

"I was there for her! Now is she not only going to miss Sydney's very first birthday, she won't be there for my own kid! I'm just starting to think she should stay in fucking Australia!" She screamed, suddenly livid.

She then grabbed the TV remote and threw it across the room.

It hit a water vase, shattered it and kept going until it hit a wall, then shattered itself.

"God dammit. Jade." I scrambled to my feet to grab some towels and stop the water.

That vase was totally full and had a brand new bouquet of flowers I bought for Danielle yesterday inside.

Tori was apparently right behind me.

All the sudden movement frightened Sydney, and add on the noise, she began to cry.

"Waaaahhhh!"

"Are you kidding me?" I mutter angrily, handing Tori a few towels and we started cutting off the water.

A lot has already hit the carpet.

Jade quickly started trying to settle Sydney down, while also apologizing.

"I…I'm sorry Robbie. I didn't think…I wasn't..." She said, sounding like she didn't know what to say as Tori and I frantically tried to salvage the situation.

I really don't want to have to replace the carpets.

Sydney kept wailing, completely ignoring Jade's attempts to calm her.

"It's fine Jade." I say, then realizing that the remote completely shattered and all that's left is tiny pieces of plastic and wire. "Aww man!"

"What? What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Remote's totally busted." I say.

Jade nervously stood nearby as Sydney refused to quiet down.

"Uhmm…Robbie. It was the hormones. I think I should go home and lie down." Jade said quietly.

_Getting out of Dodge._

"Ok." I simply say, keeping my head down and using a new towel to clean up.

"Sorry. If you need to buy anything new I'll pay for it." She said.

"See you later Jade." I said bluntly.

I see Jade's feet go to Tori, and I assume she handed Sydney over.

A moment later the door opened and shut, then I let out a big sigh and whip the towel at the wall.

"That was bad." Tori said.

Sydney has her hand in her mouth, and seemingly calming down.

_I can see the tear marks on her pretty little face._

"Yeah…new vase, new flowers…new remote too…3 for 3. She's still destructive alright." I say angrily.

"Yep. You ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah…it was probably time to go over to my mom and dad's anyway. But it's just a hassle and I don't have a ton of time to go buy all of this stuff. Especially the remote."

"Don't you have a backup?" Tori asked me.

"No. The one in Cat's room doesn't work in here. I don't even know how to get a new one."

Tori frowned and Sydney made a motion for me.

I scoop her up and Sydney, who was tense, immediately relaxed and eased in my arms.

"Good girl." I say.

Sydney just stared, fist in her mouth.

"How are you and Andre?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She immediately said.

"How are things? Are you a item, is it more, less…can I know? What's up?" I asked, grabbing the ruined flowers.

"We're figuring it out. It's a boring answer, but it's the truth."

"Can't fight the truth." I say.

"Uh huh."

I threw them away as Tori was grabbing her purse.

"I'm going to go ahead and head home too. Sorry your day went south so fast."

"It's fine. It didn't really go south." I say. "See you later."

She waved and left.

I turned back to Sydney.

"Ok. Let's go to Grandma and Grandpa's."

I tickled her, causing her to giggle and laugh.


	55. SingularPlural

I glance over, and Sydney is entranced by the TV.

I pull the blanket I have over me and try to relax.

The remote in the living room is still busted, so we're in Cat's room. Which is awkward for me. I'm never in here.

I might have to come in here more often. Very soft bed.

Sydney is to my right, sitting up with a pillow while watching the TV.

We're on baby watch, and I'm ready to go at the drop of a hat. Jade has been to the hospital twice in the past 3 days due to labor pains.

She's furious at Ellie for being stubborn.

Dr. Phillips is going to induce birth if she doesn't straighten up. It's not healthy for Jade.

_Bad baby._

Sydney moving her leg makes me look over, and she's holding her arms out like she wants a hug.

I grab her and smile. "Better?"

Neutral face.

_I know what'll make her smile…_

I set her down on the mattress and grab my phone and scroll to ringtones.

I tap play and grab her arms, lift her up and then make her start to dance.

"_Good morning and good night,  
I wake up at twilight.  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time."_

She giggled and kicked her legs excitedly.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again…"

Her face fell once the song ended.

"Happy?" I asked, smiling.

She immediately lit up, giggled and kicked her feet.

_That's what I thought._

"You like that song…don't you?"

I make a funny face and she giggled.

"Do you do anything other than giggle?"

Giggle.

"Ok. I'm renaming you Sydney. You're now giggle. Ok giggle?"

Giggle.

I lie back down and plop her next to me.

She immediately tries to get on my chest.

"Aww…wanna hug? C'mere cuddle bug."

I picked her up and set her in her favorite spot on my chest so she can still see the TV.

We watch together for about 20 minutes, then she gets squirmy.

I let out a monster yawn, and she stuck her hand in my mouth, which has to be the weirdest thing about her.

_I open my mouth, she tries to put her hand inside._

I gently take her hand out of my mouth.

"Yum. My favorite flavor of baby." I say.

She just stared at me and looked sad.

"Ok…I'm going to sleep." I say.

She's been fine napping next to me the last few days.

I'll keep the TV on for her just in case.

The other day when we did this she ended up using me as a pillow, laying her head on my ribs.

I set my alarm for 5:00 and make sure my ringer is maxed so that if something happens with Jade, I can spring into action.

I grab the remote for the lights and turn them off.

"See ya later Sydney." I say, kissing her cheek and then laying down next to her.

I'm immediately out.

(A/N: Ok, I need you guys to pretend that this is a TV show for a second. There's a camera pointed at the bed, specifically Sydney since she's the only one awake. I'm briefly going 3rd person here. Mind you, I'm not good at third person POV. There's a reason I'm always first person POV lol.)

_(45 minutes later)_

With the lights still off, and the TV playing, little Sydney watches the TV with rapt attention.

But she is showing signs of tiredness. She just yawned as much as a little baby can yawn.

Suddenly, Robbie's phone lights up.

Sydney turns and looks at it.

It starts playing a generic tone.

Tori Vega calling.

She giggled and started messing with the screen, but not the part that you can accept or deny the call.

But before long, she finds the 'End Call' feature.

The phone goes silent.

Sydney goes back to TV again.

The phone lights up again.

Sydney presses end call with an open fist again, whacking Robbie's phone and giggling.

Tori calls one more time, and now Sydney knows just how to turn it off.

She presses the button one last time, then grabs the phone and puts the bottom of it in her mouth.

She plays with it in her mouth for a few minutes.

The phone goes off 3 or 4 times in the next hour or so.

Sydney shuts it off every time. Eventually she finds her red chewy toy and starts gnawing on that.

Danielle POV

This is weird.

The most important day in…months! And Robbie stops answering calls.

Tori said he kept hanging up on her. I wasn't there, and they assumed we were having sex or something.

Until I show up saying I just heard and came straight over.

Then they realized that I wasn't with her.

Robbie's supposed to be with Sydney.

_Something just isn't right._

He couldn't be cheating on me. He can't be. Robbie isn't that guy.

I would say he's asleep, but…how do you hang up when you're sleeping?

And Sydney isn't coordinated enough to do that.

She'd be in another room anyway.

I open the door and slip in.

_That's the TV in Cat's bedroom._

I creep in there, trying to hear a moan or cry of passion.

…

_Nope._

I hear Sydney's cartoons.

I peek in and see Sydney dutifully watching TV, with Robbie right next to her.

_Now I really don't get it._

I'm going to call him and see what happens.

_Probably nothing._

I tap Robbie's icon and put the phone to my ear.

Then I see Robbie's phone next to Sydney.

_Away from Robbie._

It lit up.

_He's getting the call._

"Ba ba!" Sydney enunciated, then hitting her little hand on the scree—

"Hey, this is Robbie. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a message and I'll call you back. Thanks."

…

Sydney hung up on me.

I put my phone into my pocket and step into the room.

"Dada!" Sydney cried out.

"Hey…have you had fun hanging up on us? Have you?" I ask her, kissing her cheek.

Such an adorable girl.

Robbie's so great to her too. There's nothing he wouldn't do for her.

Unlike her STUPID mother.

God I hate that bitch. I wish Robbie would man up, take custody of Sydney and say Cat abandoned her daughter as his reasoning.

_She did._

She abandoned Sydney.

He loves her, and I do too.

I pick her up and say "Wake up daddy. Crawl on him!"

I put her onto his chest, and she plowed right into his face.

"Ahh!" He cried out.

Sydney giggled and plopped onto his shoulder.

"Wha…Danielle?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hi sleepyhead."

"Hi. I thought you had class late today." He said, running his hand up and down Sydney's back.

"I did. But something happened."

"What happened?" he asked sleepily.

"Jade had Ellie."

His eyes shot open.

"WHAT?"

He sprung into sitting position, bringing Sydney with him.

She clung to him for dear life.

"Yeah."

"How…how'd I miss it? I…my phone was set to go off!" He cried, signaling his frustration.

"Well…someone needs to be watched in the presence of a cellphone!" I made a silly face towards Sydney.

He thought about it, then laughed. "C'mon Danielle. She can't do anything. I can't believe I slept thru it!"

"No Robbie. Tori called like 5 times. The call got sent to voicemail. Right before I came and woke you up I stood in the doorway and called. She hit the button."

He looked at me in disbelief.

"I don't believe you."

"Set the phone down in front of her." I say.

He sat Sydney in front of him, and the phone in front of her.

I press call.

He smiled as the ringtone went off.

Sydney let off a happy noise, and then whacked her open fist on the screen a few times before pressing…

_End Call._

His jaw dropped.

"Sydney Jade Valentine…you bad girl!" He said.

I laugh and smile.

"You…you're sneaky. No more phone time for you." He said, then swinging his feet off the bed.

"I have everything all prepped. I actually was ready to go. She really has already had the baby?"

He seems crushed.

"Yeah. You ok?"

He sighed and ran his fingers thru his hair.

"I guess…but I need to be on time for this stuff. It's not ok. I don't care, it's just not ok." He said, tears flying into his eyes.

_He feels horrible._

"Robbie…don't feel bad. She won't be mad once we tell them the story." I pull him into a hug.

"It's not that. It's something Cat would do." He said, sounding ashamed.

"Robbie…it's ok."

"Ba ba!"

"Sydney. Be quiet please." He said wearily.

When I look up at him, he looks about 35 years old.

_Completely exhausted and crushed._

Beaten.

"C'mon. You grab the stuff, I'll take Sydney and we can get going ok?"

He silently started walking off to her room.

Robbie POV.

_I cannot believe it._

Un Freaking believable.

Unbelievable.

_Can a baby stab you in the back?_

Because Sydney just made me 0 for 2 on births.

I quickly grab the diaper bag.

"Let's go." I say, grabbing the door.

She smiled, and we were silent during the ride down and the walk to the car.

I try not to sigh as I start the car.

"Which hospital?"

"Stephenson's Memorial." Danielle replied.

…

"I have no clue that even existed." I confess.

_OH COME ON!_

I don't even know where one of my best friend's children was born.

"It's off I-65. You've never heard of it?" She asked, sounding surprised.

I grab the wheel tightly.

"No." I say.

She gives me a curious look.

"Do you want me to drive?"

I turn and glare at her.

"Are you trying to say something?"

Her eyebrows shoot into her hair.

"No. I'll just guide you."

I back out and meander onto I-65.

It's not a straight shot from the house.

"You ok dude?" She asked me after about 10 minutes of silence.

"I'm just tired."

Her eyes dart over to me. "And in a bad mood."

"Can you blame me?"

"Robbie, it's not your fault." She said strongly.

"How isn't it? Sydney somehow, by the grace or curse of God, somehow managed to turn off my phone 8 or 9 times? Surely she didn't do it every time Dani. Even you have to admit that."

Dani is my little pet name I came up a few nights ago.

"It is weird. But it happened. Every call was cut short. It didn't go the full 50 seconds." She said.

_She's just trying to make me feel better._

I slept thru…

Ellie's birth.

I needed to be there.

It was a requirement. I can't give Cat any ammo against me.

And I just handed her a nuke.

_Well…her daughter._

Figures.

It's the Valentine women man…it's the women.

_I'm staying single forever._

"Robbie. Say something." Danielle said strongly.

"It doesn't seem possible to me. I'm sorry, it just doesn't. No child should be able to do that. It's like walking right after birth. It doesn't happen Danielle."

"Geez. You won't listen." She sighed.

"I won't listen? You won't listen! What you're saying is impossible!" I yell.

"Wrahh!"

_Oops. Too loud._

She sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

I see a sign for the hospital and signal into that lane.

Park.

Walk.

Elevator.

Danielle presses 5.

I check the date.

_October 20__th__._

That's different school years alright.

_I guess I'm holding Sydney back for whatever reason._

We get off at 5, and Danielle leads us back to the desk.

"You're back darling! She just got the little angel." The lady behind the desk said, beaming.

I smile somewhat stiffly at her and follow Danielle.

She confidently walked right into a room with an open door.

_Here goes…_

"Hey! She's back!" Tori's voice said.

I sneak in behind her and take in the scene.

_I'm the last one here._

I glance to the bed, where Beck and Jade are smiling at the bundle in Jade's arms.

_It's real._

It's all real.

"Hey Robbie. Why'd you hang up on me?" Tori said.

She sounds mad.

"I…" I sputter out.

"You're not going to believe this, but Sydney had his phone. She was hanging up." Danielle jumped in.

"How?"

Beck laughed. "That's not possible."

"See? I told you." I say darkly, causing all eyes except Jade's to snap to me.

"Dude." Danielle looked at me, fire in her eyes. "I told you. Sydney had your phone in front of her. When I saw that, I called your phone. She whacked her hand against the screen until she hit the right button. You saw it!"

"You did?" Tori asked.

"It was a fluke. No way she did it every time." I say exasperatedly.

Sydney, who is in my arms squirmed and yanked on my shirt.

"Ok…" Andre said.

"Then what were you doing?" Beck asked.

"I was taking a nap. I guess I slept thru your calls. I'm sorry. Won't happen again." I say quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

I failed.

I should have been here.

"It's ok dude. It happ—" Jade began.

Sydney then cried out and yanked hard on my shirt.

I instinctively swat her hand. "No. I'll get you food."

I glance to Jade and Beck, and they are looking at Ellie worriedly.

"C'mon…let's get you fed." I say to Sydney.

She let out a cry of protest.

"No. Bad girl. We're going now." I say sternly, then walking out of the room.

Danielle POV

_Whoa._

I glance to Andre and Tori.

They look like they can't believe it.

"Did that just happen?" Beck asked.

I look to him and see both him and Jade looking confused.

"Yeah. He's been in a bad mood since I told him the news."

"Why?" Tori asked.

"He doesn't believe that Sydney hit his phone. But she did. You know how the calls always ended about 20 something seconds in suddenly." I say to her.

"But…he shouldn't be mad. There's no problem. I…I'm glad he's here." Jade said, seemingly guilty.

Dammit Robbie.

_Now you've fucked up._

"Why is he mad?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I think the pressure is getting to him."


	56. Heartbreaker

Cat POV

I'm having a very hard time keeping the smile off my face.

_Robbie did great._

He had me laughing all night.

Plus I was able to escape the spotlight and paparazzi for a bit.

It's so good to be in LA for a couple of days. I have a secret show I'm announcing tomorrow on my Splashface page, I get to relax for a few days and I get to see Sydney.

Truthfully, it's good to be away from Cameron too. He's been grumpy lately.

I'm mad at him because he's been texting other girls. I'm the only girl he should be texting.

_I want to scream "WHAT? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? BECAUSE I HAVE OTHER THINGS I CAN BE DOING OTHER THAN GOING TO AUSTRAILIA! I COULD BE WITH MY DAUGHTER!"_

But I won't.

CMZ hasn't written about me (According to Robbie) in 3 whole weeks.

I'm so happy.

Ooh! Another thing that makes me happy.

_ELLIE!_

She is the cutest little thing alive. Sydney has the permanent top spot, but Ellie is a notch below.

I saw her after dropping my stuff off at the hotel.

_I want to go home. But my label said I can't, fearing I might never leave._

That's dumb.

But I just flew in yesterday. I saw Sydney yesterday when Robbie was working at the Pear Store.

And Ellie too.

Robbie doesn't know I'm here yet. I got tickets to his show without him knowing it.

I don't think he saw me either.

Tap tap.

I turn around and beam.

Sydney lit up and reached for me.

"Hey cutey! How are you? Did ya miss me?" I asked, taking her.

Jade laughed.

Sydney played with my hair.

"So, how was the show?" Jade asked.

"Great. He was on fire tonight." I smile.

"Best joke?"

"I can't say it with Sydney here. Where's Ellie?" I say.

"Oh…" She deviously smiled. "Ellie's having a night with her daddy."

I smiled.

Then she took a piece of paper and a pen out.

"Please sign the bottom of this."

I obey and hand it back to her.

"What'd I just sign?" I ask.

"Some paperwork to become Ellie's godmother."

…

I'm speechless.

"M—Me? But why?" I sputter out.

"Because I know you'll take care of her if Beck and I…you know." She said morosely, then lovingly grabbing Sydney's hand with a finger.

Sydney made a happy squeal and waved that arm.

"Jadey…don't think like that."

"I won't. And I don't. But I just want a backup plan in case something happens. Robbie did it for you without asking. That's who he's become. He's dad now, as odd as it is." She said.

"But he's not her real dad."

"I know that, but he's doing it anyway. You have a better chance at killing him then getting him to take a step back, even for his own good. It was damn near impossible to him to get back to work and doing shows again, all because of her. Oh, and that reminds me why I'm glad you're here."

_She said something like that at her house yesterday, but never remembered what she was going to say._

"Ok?"

She sighed and pushed Sydney's hair to the side.

"Do you really have to go to Australia?"

"Yeahhh…why? Cammie really wants me to meet his family."

"Because, Robbie's starting to crack under the pressure of taking care of Sydney for so long. The day Ellie was born, and I told you this, Sydney hung up on Tori and Danielle every time they called. But when he woke up, he was in a really bad mood for no reason. He even swatted at Sydney, which he'd never done."

"What?"

I can't believe it.

_Robbie…_

"Yeah. He came over a few days later to apologize. He just said he had a bad day and felt horrible about missing Ellie being born. But Sydney acting up doesn't help."

"Acting up?" I ask, shocked.

She's being a great girl!

"Yeah. She is not being good when she's with him. Throwing stuff, being grumpy…I don't know what it is. But he's wearing thin. You'll see when he gets out here, he looks exhausted."

I look down to Sydney, and she looks up and smiles.

"Dada!"

"Be a good girl to Robbie Sydney. Ok? I mean it now. No being mean. To anyone." I say.

She clearly didn't understand, giggled and waved her arms.

"Where is he by the way?" I ask.

"He's probably talking with someone backstage. This show was a surprise. We didn't know until last week Deka had scheduled it. I hope word got out."

"It did. Full house." I smile.

"Hey Cat?"

"Yeah huh?" I say.

"Have you been having any weird dreams?"

"Weird dreams? What are you talking about?"

She suddenly looked nervous. "Well, I was talking to Danielle the other day, and she told me that Robbie's been having dreams about…weird stuff."

"How would this Danielle know?" I ask.

"She said he told her." Jade replied.

"About what?"

"It was weird! She said he's had 2 dreams, and in both of them Sydney was a teenager. Like a premonition."

I give her a look.

"Jade…you don't believe that do you?"

"I do! Because she said that he knew Ellie's name before we had settled on it! Beck and I just came up with it one night. And Danielle said he told her about the first dream, and my daughter being named Ellie!"

I shook my head.

"She's messing with you. I don't like the idea of her around my daughter."

"Can you please talk to him about it? I'm too nervous and have no idea how to talk to him about it. Please!" She asked.

I sigh.

"I'll try. No promises."

"Yay! Ooh! There he is!"

I turn around and indeed, there he is.

_Talking to a man in a suit who is walking like he has power._

The man looked up, found Jade and I and gestured over.

Then Robbie looked and lit up himself.

They both came over.

Sydney realized when he was about 10 feet away and let out a loud squeak of excitement and started waving her arms and legs..

"Hey there Syddo! How ya doin?" He beamed, as he took Sydney from me and hugged her.

The man stuck his hand out to me. "Richard Brenner, president of Deka. You're Cat Valentine."

"Yes sir." I shake his hand and smile, as Robbie made a silly face and Sydney laughed.

"Thank you for calling about Robbie. I'm sure you know how talented he is, and I'm glad we can work something out so he can keep an eye on that little girl and continue to grow on stage."

"Thank you sir." Robbie turned and smiled.

Mr. Brenner smiled as Sydney looked at him, then turned away and laid her head on Robbie's shoulder.

"Aww. She's shy." He smiled.

Robbie laughed and smiled.

"Anyway, it was good seeing you Robbie."

"Same here, thank you sir." Robbie shook his hand.

Then he just walked off.

"Why was he here?" Jade immediately asked, as Robbie handed Sydney back to me.

"He came to see me in person and to tell me what the company's decision on my future was."

"And?" I blurt out.

"It's all good." He shrugged.

Jade let out a happy noise and crashed into him for a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Jade. Where's Ellie?"

"At home with her daddy."

Then Robbie turned to me.

"And not to be blurt or rude, but aren't you supposed to be on tour?" He asked.

_I didn't tell him I was coming._

I wanted to surprise him.

"Yeah, but I wanted to come home for a week before I leave for Australia next week."

"Next week?" Jade looked shocked.

"Thanksgiving and Christmas in the Outback huh?"

"They don't have those down there." I say sadly.

"Aww. Really?" Jade asked.

"Yep."

"Their loss. More turkey for me. And maybe Sydney can try cranberry sauce!" He smiled, then grabbed her nose.

Sydney made a shocked noise and grabbed for her nose and nearly went crosseyed.

Jade and I both laugh.

"I got your nose! It's all mine!"

"Wrahh!" She angrily cried out.

"Sydney…easy." I say.

"Here…your nose." He touched her nose.

Sydney smiled.

Robbie smiled back.

"So you came home to see Sydney before you go?"

"Yep."

"How'd I not hear about this?"

"You've been in tunnel vision ever since Ellie was born. She wants to see her Uncle Robbie, but somebody hasn't come!" Jade whacked his arm, hard.

"Hey! Sydney doesn't like Ellie. You saw how she reacted to her just being in the room!" he said defensively.

Jade told me about that yesterday.

Sydney cried, causing Ellie to cry.

Jade said Robbie was not happy with Sydney, and they went straight home.

"I know. But maybe let your parents take her and come over! You have barely seen her!"

"Ok, I will." He said grudgingly.

Suddenly, I see what Jade meant.

_He looks terrible._

He looks…old.

_Has he slept in the last week?_

What the hell is wrong with him?

"Ok, so what's the plan?" He asked, smiling.

"You crazy kids go to dinner. I take Sydney home with me and make the babies get along. You can come get her later."

She said it to Robbie.

"Ok…you don't want to come?" Robbie asked.

"I'm not coming. Say bye bye Sydney."

"Bye…" Robbie picked her up, kissed and hugged her.

Then Sydney did something weird.

She did a sort of open mouth belly flop onto his cheek.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I think it's her way of kissing me." Robbie smiled, handing her to me.

I hugged her, and she did the same thing to me.

Just opened her mouth and attacked my cheek.

"Hehe. Silly girl." I smile, then kiss her forehead.

Sydney cooed.

I reluctantly hand her to Jade.

"Have fun you kids."

Robbie and I both watch as Jade walked away.

Sydney found her way to her shoulder and looked at us.

The she extended her arm as if to say "No! Don't go!"

I look over to Robbie and he has a lump in his throat.

"Are you ok?" I instinctively ask.

"Yeah…just not used to that." He said quietly. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I don't know." I say.

"I know about a good sandwich shop near here. How about that?"

We're near USC.

_Why does he know of places to eat down here?_

"Sure. I haven't had a good sandwich in a long time."

He smiled. "Well, that will end tonight."

"Did you drive here from the house?" He asked me.

"No. I…Jade drove me. My label isn't letting me go home. I'm staying in a hotel."

"That's bullshit. You're sleeping in your bed tonight. With Sydney home too." He said strongly.

"But I have a guard to watch me when I get to the hotel."

"Let me handle him." He said as we walked out the front door.

It was oddly relaxing to see his car light up as he unlocked it.

I stretched out and smiled.

_What's that smell?_

"Uhh…what's that smell?" I say.

Robbie suddenly leaned over me lap and dug in the side compartment.

"Dammit Danielle." He said, holding perfume.

"Who's is that?"

"Uhh…There's a story behind that. But it's not mine."

"Robbie…" I growl. "Is this the same Danielle that Jade mentioned?"

"She mentioned her?" Robbie asked, sounding nervous.

"Yeah. Said she's your girlfriend."

"She is. She sprayed it. Sorry." He said, sounding keen to move on.

"No. You're in trouble."

"No I'm not."

"Why didn't you tell me about her Robbie?" I whine.

"Why didn't you tell me about Cameron?"

_HEY!_

"I gotcha there." He said with a smirk.

"Low blow! And this is different! You have MY DAUGHTER!"

"So?" I said, pulling out into traffic.

"I don't want anyone I don't know hanging out with my daughter."

"So what? I'm supposed to constantly be dumping Sydney with either Jade and Beck or my parents? Either that or have no life? No thanks Cat."

"Robbie! Come on."

"Cat, be quiet. I'm sure you didn't come to yell at me about my girlfriend. She makes me happy. And if you did come to yell at me, I'll just go to your hotel and let you off." He scowled, with real menace behind it.

…

"What's into you?" I ask timidly.

He's scaring me.

"I'm just not kissing your ass anymore Cat. It's my life, and you have enough control of it. If I want to get a girlfriend, I'm going to."

…

"How are you?" I changed subjects

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great. It's good to be back home for a few days."

"I bet, after being on the road for so long. Will you be happy when the tour is over?"

"Yeah, but I had a great time performing for my fans. I just want to relax for a few weeks then…well I don't know what comes next."

"You'll just have to find out." He said, then parking.

I followed him inside.

"Mr. Robbie! A late night snack!' the guy behind the counter smiled.

"Yeah Mario, I'm starving."

He then ordered a gigantic sandwich, with Ham, Turkey and bacon.

I ordered a simple turkey sandwich.

I also tried to sneak in and pay, but he kind of roughly blocked me and paid.

He didn't react when I pointedly frowned at him.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked, backing out of the parking lot.

…

"Can we get Sydney, and then eat together?"

_As a family._

He smiled. "Ay Aye. To your hotel first?"

I nodded, and he sped onto the highway.

…

"Hey Robbie?"

"Yes Cat?" He replied.

"Uhm…Jade mentioned that you'd been in a bad mood recently? And said Sydney has been acting bad. Is all that true?"

"I…yeah I guess. But its Sydney's new way of trusting me. She knows that she can do it, so she does it." He shrugged.

"But Robbie, that's not good." I say.

"What am I supposed to do Cat? Stop feeding her? Not letting her play? I'm kind of stuck waiting right now. I have to grin and bear it." He said.

"And that's why you're in a bad mood." I say.

"It wears on you. I don't mean to."

"I know. I'm not saying that. But maybe…maybe you can go relax for a bit or something?"

I look over and he rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't know Robbie! I'm just trying to help!" I reply.

"Cat, we're fine. Sydney will grow out of it."

"But your bad mood isn't going to help her."

When I began speaking, he was turning into the left turn lane.

My hotel is right over there.

When I finished speaking, he violently turned.

"Whoa! Robbie!"

He looks furious.

"Cat…do you have any solutions to anything? Because I really don't want to have to backseat driving my life."

"I'm trying to help! Jade's worried!"

"Well why isn't she coming to me then?"

"She has her own kid and you're intimidating her!" I yell, getting frustrated with his attitude.

He took a deep breath.

"Ok. Are you going to stop yelling, or do you want to stay here tonight?"

"I'm coming home." I say strongly.

"Ok. I'll speak with your guard, and you grab your stuff." He said, then walking it.

I led him to my door, where a guy in a suit was waiting.

"Ms. Valentine. Welcome back."

"Thanks." I smiled shyly, swiping my card and opening it.

"Hey, I need to talk to you for a second…" Robbie said.

I quickly closed the door and started grabbing my stuff, even though I think he won't be able to talk him into it.

"Cat?" I heard Robbie's voice, and the door open.

"Hi." I peek out.

"You ready?"

"Uh huh!"

He grabbed a bag, led me out, I waved to the guard and we started back down.

"How'd you do that?' I ask.

"Simple. I said that you needed to spend the night with your child. He didn't argue."

"But he's going to get into trouble!"

"Not if I…convinced him to say you slept there and will sleep there the rest of the week."

"What do you mean convinced?" I ask.

Robbie kept a blank face as we drove.

"Robbie." I say.

"We're here." He smiled.

I hopped out and almost ran to the door, then opened it.

When the house came into view, Beck was in the hall, feeding Ellie.

"Oh, hey." He smiled.

"Hey Beck! How is she?" I smiled, and came for a peek.

She has her little eyes open, sucking down her bottle vigorously.

"Hungry. This is her 6th bottle since noon."

"Wow. Hungry girl." Robbie smiled.

I reach over and tickle her stomach, causing her to look to me.

"Hi." I smile.

"Here, hold her. I'll get jade and Sydney." Beck said, handing me Ellie and the bottle.

I started feeding her, and watched her as she looked at me.

Then she found Robbie.

"Hey there cuteness. You hungry?" He said softly.

I glance at him, and he looks quite happy.

_That's why he's doing this for me._

It might be stressful, or hurting his prospects right now, but being there for Sydney must be worth it to him.

"I can feel how fast she's eating. Good girl." I say.

"She's taking after you Jade." Robbie said, causing me to look up.

Sydney is looking at me, holding Ellie.

"Wrahh!"

_She doesn't like it._

"Shh…Be a good girl." Robbie said softly.

Sydney opened her mouth silently several times, as if to say "But…but…but…"

Doesn't like it at all.

I reluctantly hand Ellie back to Beck, and Robbie handed me Sydney.

Sydney immediately latched to me. "Baa."

I smile and rub her arm as Robbie took the diaper bag from Beck.

"Thanks a lot." Robbie said

"No problem." Jade smiled at Ellie.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh, for sure." Beck said.

"Great, see you later." I said.

Robbie led me out, and opened the door.

I put Sydney in her car seat and got out of the way, since I don't know how to buckle her in.

The moment Robbie got close, Sydney started whining.

"Waah!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"WRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I turn around to Robbie looking confused.

"What sweetie?"

Sydney saw me and grabbed for me. "Dada."

I waved. "Hi!"

Robbie then continued to buckle—

"WAHH!"

Robbie took his hands off and showed a sign of dismay.

"What am I doing sweetie? I'm just bucking you in?"

He's not doing anything wrong.

"DADA!" She screamed.

"Sydney." I say sternly. "Don't scream."

"DADA!" She yelled for me, reaching out.

Robbie sighed.

"Cat, would you mind sitting back here and occupying her?" He said wearily.

I immediately hop out and sit next to her.

She happily stayed still as Robbie buckled her in.

Robbie got back in and started getting us home.

"Have you been like this all the time? Don't be so grumpy to Robbie. He just loves you!"

"Dada!" She said to me, beaming.

"Cat, don't worry about it." He said.

"I'll worry about what I want to Robbie."

"WRAHH!"

Robbie sighed at a stop light.

"Ok, fine. I'll kick on the music."

He tapped the radio, and suddenly a playlist titled "Sydney's hits" came on.

She immediately lit up and started moving to the music.

I almost cry at how happy she is.

_My daughter's musical!_

She waved her arms and legs to the different songs, all the way home.

But when we parked…

"WAAHHH!"

"Sydney…we're home!"

Robbie came back to unbuckle her, and she got a very unhappy face, and squirmed away.

He kept a neutral expression on his face, but said something to me.

"Don't worry. This is how she is sometimes."

"But that's not good Robbie. Be good Sydney." I say.

At her name, she stopped wailing and reached to me.

I scoop her up, and she cooed in my ear.

It was all good until I saw his face.

And a single tear falling.

_She's breaking his heart._

Bad Sydney.

Very, VERY bad girl.


	57. Core Sample

I turn over my shoulder, and cough violently.

"Uhh…" I groan.

I look down to Sydney, who looks as miserable as I feel.

"I'm sorry baby…" I kiss her forehead.

She made a sad little sound and curled close to me.

_God I wish she would feel better._

This all stems back from our recent visit to the doctor's office a few days after Cat left the country.

We went for a check up, and everything went great.

Until Sydney woke me up that night, crying.

I suspect she touched something, stuck her hand in her mouth and got herself sick.

She got me sick, and now here we are.

I asked my mom what to do, and her best advice was to lounge around, not do anything crazy and just wait it out.

This is Sydney's first time being sick, so she isn't happy about it. As I said, she's been crying a lot. All night that first night and every few hours since then.

I know it's because she feels bad, and she wants to be better.

She's been a lot more lovey dovey since she did get sick. She was being a perfect little brat, but then she got sick, and every time I carry her around she curls to me like her life depends on it.

I would give almost anything for her not to be sick, and for me to be sick twice as long.

Granted, Dave wouldn't be happy. But he's not mad right now. He actually said he was expecting me to get sick before this.

He said that kids' best skills when they are at that age, is to make you smile, and to make you sick.

I agree with him now. I just know that I'm barely functioning. And all Sydney does is stay right next to me. She cries whenever I go farther than a few feet away. And it's not a angry cry.

It's a desperate one.

_She doesn't want me to leave her._

I never will. And certainly not when she's sick.

The whole reason I got up was to get her some apple sauce, and for me to get some soup.

I have never understood the use of microwaveable soup.

_Until now._

It's quite convenient. I can just sip it.

Ding ding ding.

I walk back into the kitchen and open the microwave.

Sydney softly grabs onto my shirt as I grab my soup.

I quickly go back to the bedroom and put my soup on the coaster, then go back and grab the applesauce.

Out of all of this, her still devouring applesauce is what is making this semi bearable.

My throat hurts, and hers must too, because it soothes her throat and she uncurls her toes until she starts to feel the pain again.

I did talk to Dr. Phillips, and he said the best thing for me to do, is to sleep with her, to do whatever she wants, to keep her covered up, and to give her bottles of cold ice water. He said it might take a week, this virus has been going around.

He felt bad that she probably got it from his office.

I got a prescription for a antibiotic, and I don't feel it kicking in yet. Which is slightly disappointing.

After grabbing Sydney's snack, I go back and collapse onto the bed gently.

I move to set Sydney down, but she clings her way back onto my chest.

"Ok sweetie. Food?"

She looks at me weird.

_Get on her level._

"Baba."

"Baba!" She said happily.

I peel the cover off the applesauce, and she's already opening her mouth.

Lunge.

"Such a big girl." I say, then lightly rubbing her head.

Ahh…

_I wonder where she's getting the lunging from._

Cat thought she got it from me. I got to feed her while she was here, and she laughed at how happy she was when she ate.

She's starting a dislike bottles. She makes this unhappy noise anytime she sees one coming.

I keep feeding her, and the flick on the TV.

My phone lights up.

"_We're coming to see our two favorite sick people." –Mom_

I laugh out loud, causing Sydney to look at me.

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming to see our sick selves Sydney!" I say.

She just opens her mouth and asks for more.

I give her another spoonful, then flick around the TV.

I settle on a show about food.

Since I'm not hungry, it's a good choice.

I feed Sydney and watch the show.

Before I know it, I've hit the bottom of the applesauce container.

Sydney turned away, signaling she's done.

"All gone! Good girl." I kiss her forehead.

She slithered up and let out another sad sound.

Like a high pitched "Hmmm."

"I know baby. You'll feel better."

She stayed in that position as I watched TV.

Then I heard the door open.

"Robbie?" My mom called out.

"In here!" I call out.

Sydney jumped and curled closer.

"Shh…" I say, kissing her head as she settled into my chest again.

My mom and dad walked into the room, and immediately smiled.

"Aww. Hey baby. How do you feel?" Mom asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Terrible."

"How is Sydney?" Dad asked.

"Cuddly and feeling crummy too. Aren't you supposed to be working?" I ask.

"Took the day off. Remember, I'm starting to look forward to retirement." He smiled at me.

He's not old. But he is starting to look at retiring. He's in a good position, and is tired of all of the long hours he puts in at work.

He told me that Sydney coming, he never wants to work. She seems to have taken his desire for employment along with his heart.

Sydney suddenly rolled over and looked at my mom. Then made her sad noise.

"Aww…c'mere baby…" Mom said picking her up

I open my mouth to protest, but my dad shoots me down.

His look says that she's in mom mode.

Sydney curled herself to my mom too, and she lovingly rubbed her leg.

"She's not running a fever." Mom said.

"That's good." Dad said.

"She just ate her first whole thing of applesauce." I say.

"The whole thing?" Mom asked.

Dad asked "She's never eaten it all before?"

"Nope. Never. But this time she did."

Mom smiled and kissed her head.

Sydney readjusted and held her head on my mom's shoulder.

She looks exhausted.

I cover my mouth and yawn.

"You not sleeping well?" Dad asked.

"No. I was coughing all night. The antibiotic hasn't kicked in yet."

"Hmm." Mom said, bouncing Sydney.

"You were in the paper by the way." Dad suddenly said.

"Why? What'd I do?" I ask.

"it was when Cat was in town. The paparazzi found you guys walking somewhere. She was holding Sydney, with you following her." Mom said.

"Really?"

I don't remember seeing anyone.

"Yep. Your mother sent me a link for the online copy, which was a mistake."

"A mistake?" I ask.

He nodded and mom smiled.

"A lot of the female commenters were wondering why she isn't dating you. Looking all mature with your beard…" Mom teased me.

"Mom…" I groan.

"What? It's true."

"Those commenters don't exist. Don't they dad?" I turn and ask him.

"They do. I was forced to deal with the realization that people want to date my son." He joked.

"Ouch. That hurts."

Mom laughed. "That was mean."

"Oh you both know what I mean." He smiled.

"You did look nice honey." Mom smiled at me.

"Thanks mom."

"When are you shaving that thing off?" Dad asked.

"Hey!" Mom snapped at Dad.

"What? It's one, gigantic sideburn. That's not a beard!" he said.

"Yes it is Dad." I say.

"Why are you growing it?"

"Because Danielle likes it." I say.

"The girlfriend?" Mom perked up.

"Oh. When are you going to allow us to access this fine young lass?"

"Right now?"

My dad whips around, and I peek around him to see Danielle in the doorway, looking bemused.

"Hi!" My mom springs up.

"Hi. Is somebody not feeling good?" She said to Sydney, who turned and made a "Urrr…" noise.

"Nope."

"Poor baby…I'm Danielle by the way." She smiled.

"I'm Leslie and this is my husband Ryan." Mom said.

"Hi." Danielle said to my dad.

"Nice to meet you. Quick question." He said.

She smiled. "Yeah?"

"Why are you letting him grow that on his face?"

My mom groaned and I wearily closed my eyes.

Danielle actually laughed. "I like it. He looks older."

My dad shook his head. "You guys are weird."

"What? You don't think it looks nice? I think it does."

"Not really. Looks like a weasel on his face." Dad said.

"Ryan!" My mom yelped.

"Urr…"

I frowned, and Danielle focused on me. "Do you feel any better?"

"I feel the opposite of better."

"So…worse." She said.

My mom smirked.

"Yup."

"Hey Robbie?" My dad said.

"Yeah."

"How about we take Sydney for a night or two until you feel a bit better?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. She's good right now, but she cried all night 2 nights ago."

"So? We'll get her calmed down. We got her." Mom countered.

"Plus you won't have Sydney making you sicker. You can get rested and feeling better."

I start to get to my feet, by Danielle pushed me back down.

"I'll get her diaper bag going."

"It's ok sweetheart." My mom said.

"No, I got it." Danielle smiled, then left the room.

"Are you sure mom?" I ask.

She simply reached over and felt my head. "Fever. Yep."

I sighed. "Fine. Can I say bye?"

"Of course…" Mom handed Sydney back.

She curled into my hug.

"Urr..urr…"

"I know. Being sick sucks."

She simply pulled herself closer to my face.

"That does look cute." Dad smiled.

She's right under my chin.

We stay like that, and I rub her back as Sydney simply lays still.

Before I want her to return, Danielle comes back and hands the bag to my mom.

I reluctantly sit up.

"I'll see you in a day or two. Love you senorita sniffle." I joke, getting everyone but her to laugh.

I hug her, and she gives me my kiss in return, then she's curled to my mom again.

"You call me if you need anything." Mom said sternly, getting up.

"I will."

"And give her our phone numbers Robbie. If he gets worse, text us." Dad said to Danielle.

"Dad…" I groan.

"I will. By cuddle bug." Danielle kissed Sydney's forehead.

"It was nice meeting you." Mom smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Bye." I said.

A few moments later, I heard the door open and shut.

Danielle sat down next to me.

"You look bad." She said.

"I feel like shit. Whatever Sydney caught is a monster." I groan.

"She's pretty adorable sick though."

"Agreed." I say.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Lie here forever."

She smiled and plopped next to me.

"We can do that."

(A/N: Sorry about the short chapter guys! It's ironic that the only time I write chapters when people are sick, is when I'm sick. And I've got a cold. I didn't feel like writing this, but dammit, I did it because y'all are the best readers on FF. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I'm going to now go watch Netflix until I feel better. Have a good weekend. And don't get a cold. Whatever, you do, just don't. And watch the Victorious finale! It's gonna be awesome!)


	58. Good Gravy

(A/N: Well...Robbie & Cat went out with a bang, the Super Bowl blacked out and Sam & Cat is premiering in March. Damn good weekend!)

I step to the side as Danielle start to walk towards the kitchen table with a full dish of corn.

The turkey is coming out soon.

The ham just came out.

_Man I love Thanksgiving._

I creep into the living room, where my dad is watching football and supervising Sydney.

There's one word she's been saying all day.

Baba.

On the greatest food day of the year.

Sydney is surrounded by toys and gnawing on her red toy now.

"Baba…"

"Baba." I say, causing Sydney to drop her toy and turn to my voice.

"Baba!" She exclaimed, then started crawling to me.

When she got to my feet, she looked up.

"Baba!"

I bend down and scoop her up.

"Hey there missy. Hungry?"

"Babababa!"

"Let's go see what's cooking in the kitchen." I say.

She grabbed onto my shoulder and head as we made our way back in.

"Uh oh. Head chef is back." Danielle joked.

My mom turned, saw Sydney and smiled.

Danielle moved to grab something and Sydney opened her mouth, thinking she was about to get fed.

My mom immediately frowned.

"No food yet baby…"

"Baba!" Sydney said.

"No baba baby." I said softly.

Sydney simply turned to face me.

"Baba."

I kissed her forehead. "Silly girl."

"Baba."

"Insistent much Sydney?" Danielle joked, getting my mom to laugh.

I simply put Sydney back down on the ground and she scurried back towards the living room.

About five seconds later though, she turned right back around and came back to me.

"Yes?"

Sydney just looked up at me.

Then crawled away.

"Mom, do you think Sydney could have cranberry sauce?"

"No. But she probably can have mashed potatoes." She replied.

"Wrah!"

I immediately step out of the kitchen, with Danielle hot on my heels.

Sydney is looking back towards us.

When I first popped out, she looked mad.

Now she's fine.

_And just crawled away._

"She's bossy." My mom laughed.

Danielle smiled as Sydney made another sound.

"Ok ok…C'mere." I hear my dad say. "How about we relax and watch football little one?"

I hear a little laugh from Sydney as I'm walking back into the living room.

When I arrive, I see Sydney on my dad's chest, playing with his shirt.

"Having fun?"

Sydney turned at my voice.

"Baba." She frowned.

"Ok. Let's let Dad watch football in peace." I pick her up.

She immediately began kicking out at me.

"WRAAHHHH!"

I put her on the ground, and she crawled away from me.

"Ok then." I say.

"Don't worry about it. She'll come back for you." Dad said confidently.

"What do you mean?" I ask my dad.

"When kids are that age, they don't know you are there when they don't see you. They don't know you're permanent."

"I don't get it." I say.

"Ok. So I'm Sydney, and I'm watching the TV. The only thing that exists is the TV. You don't exist, your mom doesn't, Danielle doesn't, just the TV." He explained.

"So she doesn't know that I'm here, even though she can't see me."

"Exactly." Dad said, just as New England threw a long TD pass.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"Dad…they're beating Detroit. By 35."

"…So? It was a long touchdown." He said defensively.

"Hi!" I hear Danielle say, sounding like she's behind the loveseat.

"Baba." Sydney said.

Then she came crawling back into my view and plopped into her toys.

"Robbie, can you help me set the table?" Danielle asked.

"Sure." I say, getting up and causing Sydney to look at me.

She smiled at me as I grabbed the napkins and plates. Together we put together the place settings pretty quickly.

"Thanks for letting me eat with you guys." She said coming for a hug.

"No problem. Happy to have you." I smile and quickly kiss her.

"Yeah, what he just said." My mom said, carrying the stuffing and putting it on the table.

Danielle laughed and leaned into my arms.

I hugged her from the side for a second, the Sydney came crawling at us.

She stopped, looked at us, sat down and reached up.

"Oh, up?" Danielle said as I bent down.

I lifted her up and Danielle made a surprised noise.

"Sydney! You're so big!"

Sydney giggled and grabbed for Danielle's hair.

"No no sweetie." I say.

"Watch out…" My mom said, carrying the turkey.

We quickly make room for her. Sydney reached for it.

"Aww. Sorry sweetie." I say, moving her arms back.

Sydney whacked her arms against mine and reached for the turkey again.

"You can't have any baby. I'm sorry." Mom said sadly.

Sydney made an upset noise and kicked wildly.

"Sydney…calm down sweetheart." Danielle said sadly.

Sydney quickly cascaded into crying.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sigh and start carrying her away from everyone.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

"Shh…easy Sydney…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

I keep trying to calm her by talking softly and bouncing in my arms.

She slowly calmed down, until my mom started the beater for the mashed potatoes.

Then Sydney flailed and hit me in the nose with her fist.

_OWW!_

"OW! Geez, c'mon Sydney…" I snap.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I groan, drop my head and start bouncing her in my arms again as I walked up to my old room.

I still have some stuff here. Not much, but my bed, some clothes, a lamp.

_Wait…_

Why isn't Sydney crying anymore?

I look over and she's looking at my closet, which is half open.

I reach over and open it, then glance at Sydney.

_She's mesmerized._

By what though?

She answered my silent question by grabbing the sleeve of one of the shirts and making a happy noise.

"You like my shirt huh?"

She turned to me and then open mouthed kissed my cheek.

"Ok, ok. Do you wanna go back downstairs and eat?"

She lifted herself off me, giggled then reattacked my cheek.

"Ok, let's go downstairs." I smile.

"Is somebody being a grunch today?" Mom asked as I descended the stairs.

"I'd say so." I say.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, Danielle turned to me and yelped "Robbie! Oh my gosh."

"What?" I ask.

"Your nose! It's bleeding!" Danielle said.

My mom turned and looked shocked. Then I quickly walked to the guest bathroom.

_Yep._

I have blood on my face.

Danielle suddenly appeared behind me. "I can take her for a second. What happened?"

I hand her to Danielle. "She whacked me when mom started on the mashed potatoes."

"Sydney…why are you being so mean to your daddy?" She asked.

Sydney just looked at herself in the mirror, as far as I could tell.

I too, was only looking in the mirror.

But I quickly got cleaned up, and took her back into the dining room right when my dad was cutting the turkey with a knife.

"What are we doing with Sydney?" Danielle asked me, as my mom poured some wine for her and my dad.

"I'm going to try to feed her mashed potatoes while you guys eat." I say.

"Would you guys like some wine?" My mom asked.

"Sure." Danielle said.

She can have it legally.

I shrugged.

Mom gave me some anyway.

"I watered down her mashed potatoes a little bit and put them in a bowl with a spoon." Mom said, gesturing to the spot next to me.

"Thanks." I said, then walking over and sitting down.

I put Syd in her high chair and patiently waited for everyone to serve themselves.

"Ok! Dig in!" My dad smiled.

Everybody quickly started eating.

I grabbed the plastic spoon, and checked that the bottle with water is close by.

Then I put some mashed potatoes onto it.

Sydney knew what was coming, squealed and opened her mouth.

Then…lunge.

Danielle smiled as Sydney smacked on her mashed potatoes.

She seemed almost bored, until something hit her, causing her to jump and her eyebrows to raise.

"Whoah! Somebody is surprised! Dad smiled.

Mom smiled.

"Mom, did you do your usual with the mashed potatoes?" I ask.

"By usual, do you mean putting something in them? Because these are great." Danielle said.

"Yeah, I put a little bit of garlic and pepper in it."

I turn back to Sydney and she has her eyes wide open.

"Do you like it?" I smile.

"It tastes amazing." Danielle said.

Sydney swallowed and went "ahh!"

"More! Coming up!" I say, scooping more onto the spoon and letting her lunge to it.

When I turn back to look at everyone, my mom is fixing another plate.

"Who is that for?' I asked.

"You." She replied.

Danielle beamed.

"But I'm feeding Sydney." I say.

"You have a little down time. Eat." Mom said strongly, then giving me a plate of everything but stuffing.

Benefits of having your mom know exactly what you like and don't like.

I don't reply, and instead cut up a piece of turkey and pop it in.

When I glance at Sydney, she's staring at me.

"Yes?" I smile.

She opened her mouth for more.

I give her more.

Then I eat another few bites, and only look up when Danielle laughed.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

She turned beet red. "She's imitating you."

I glance at Sydney, who is look at me with her arms in weird spots for her.

Usually she has them directly forward.

_Now she has them folded to herself._

"Are you imitating me? I say.

Sydney laughed and opened her mouth for more food.

"Imitation is the finest form of flattery." Dad said.

She lunged at her new spoonful of mashed potatoes.

I laughed at the lunge.

"You know where she gets that don't you?" Danielle said.

"What?" I said.

"The lunge?" Mom asked.

Danielle nodded. "Robbie."

"No." I said, then going to take a bite.

My mom quickly laughed.

"What?" My dad said.

"He does lunge! And Sydney watched him the whole time!" Mom said gleefully.

"Baba!" Sydney said.

I still had my mouth full. But I scooped her up more potatoes.

Sydney's response?

She dunked her hand into my gravy.

"Sydney!" Danielle said, as my mom laughed.

Sydney lit up and smiled.

"Keep your hands out of my gravy!" I said, half jokingly.

"Maybe she wants some." Dad said, as I used a napkin to clean her hand.

"I'll try."

She was calm and watched me.

Until I dipped the potatoes in the gravy.

The she made a gleeful sound and almost tipped her high chair over lunging so fast for it.

My mom laughed, then I smiled as Sydney's expression said all she needed too.

_Whoa! This stuff is good!_

Eyebrows up, eyes open wide.

She swallowed it and demanded more.

"Uh oh, she's hungry!" Dad said.

"I'll get more gravy." Mom said.

"Baba!" Sydney said gleefully.


	59. Hitting The High Notes

Cat POV

Hi.

_Uhm…_

I twist my hair in my hands and look out onto the beautiful sunset while sitting on the roof.

Australia is weird. They don't believe in balconies, but Cameron's dad said I could get on the roof.

_Cameron's dad…_

Ugh.

His mom's ok! She's nice. A good cook…Kind.

I don't understand how on EARTH she married Cameron's dad. I…I just don't get it.

Cameron's dad is mean, fat, grumpy and impossible to talk to. Every time I try it ends awkwardly because he gives a one word answer.

When everyone is at work, I usually just creep Splashface.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Australia didn't have Thanksgiving, but does have Christmas. I was kinda expecting a big meal on "Thanksgiving" from Cameron's family as nice gesture.

Nope.

Cameron went out and got dinner.

Phoo.

They live in the suburbs of Melbourne.

Cammie's dad is a construction foreman.

His mom is a secretary.

They aren't rich, but not poor either. But they do have to be careful with their money.

All the cars are 5 years older here. The most recent car I've seen a normal civilian or a civvie as they say here, is a 2008 Camaro.

Melbourne is a nice place. Where Cameron lives is by the port, with a nice view of the water.

Downtown is just to my right.

It's actually a pretty city, once you get past the people.

The people aren't good. It's like a combination of what I've always imagined Chicago and New York people to be like.

Rude, cold, gross and kind of smelly.

_Sorry, truth hurts._

When Cammie and I took the metro into downtown I had my butt grabbed 5 times! 5 TIMES! That's more times in 20 minutes than in the rest of my entire life!

Downtown is chaotic. I never felt safe, especially when Cameron took me clubbing the second night here. I always felt like I was going to get snatched and taken back to some dark room, where I'd get date raped or something.

Clubbing isn't my thing anyway. I left and went home when people started taking their clothes off.

It might not look like it, but I don't exactly like to show off my body.

No boobs, no butt, stumpy everything.

Beck and my friends always called me petite, or Little Red. Which is ok I guess.

Not like Little Red Riding Hood.

_UGH._

Cameron's friends…

AWFUL!

He took me to meet them about a week ago. I'm not very street smart, but I knew where I was within 5 seconds.

Drug safe house.

I guess they assumed since I was from America and was Cammie's new girlfriend that they wouldn't have to hide all the drugs.

Half of them were smoking blunts when I got there.

I hate the smell and nearly gagged.

They laughed.

Most of Cameron's friends are basically gang members somehow involved in the drug trade of Melbourne. They all said Cameron didn't get into that stuff, but he likes having people that have his back, which I guess I understand.

There was one guy, who lived in a gated house that Cameron took me to a couple of days ago. He was…nice. Normal.

Said he went to college. The University of Melbourne. He seemed to know Cameron better than any of the gang members. He made little inside jokes that, when Cameron explained them to me, went back to video games they played when they were 8 or memories of primary school.

Named Alec.

I suppose the gang members came in handy. One night I was stuck downtown and did meet some creepy homeless people.

Cameron's friends came I swear from nowhere, guns out and said that I was with them. The guys didn't back off, shots were fired and they got me out, called Cameron and said I shouldn't be around downtown at night. Something about a gang war.

Two sides of a coin I guess.

The thing is…

They killed one of those guys.

_I saw him get hit._

His scream is bouncing around in my head.

_I saw a guy get murdered._

For me. By people I don't even know.

I guess that's what they mean by Cammie wanting people that have his, and by extension, my back.

They seemed kind of mollified when I thanked them after Cammie came to get me in a black tinted Mercedes. They laughed and smiled when I used one of their local terms.

"Thanks heaps."

Other than that stuff…I've been bored. As I said, Cammie's dad is horrible and his mom is working a lot.

So usually when Cameron is doing stuff and talking to the press, I'm at home.

On Splashface.

One thing I didn't think of when I came here, is that the time is totally different.

Day here, night back home. And vice versa.

I email Robbie, since my phone doesn't really work down here, and he replies when I'm asleep.

Haven't really told him much. It's just mainly been pictures back and forth.

I send pictures of cool looking things in downtown and in cameron's neighborhood.

He sends random pictures of old tour stops, funny internet stuff and sign fails.

And of course…Sydney.

He takes a picture of her every day and sends it to me with the same header.

"Hi Mom!"

She kid of look like a boy right now. But she's beginning to look more baby like.

Chubby arms, chubby legs, diaper. 20 pounds of cute according to Robbie.

In the pictures, she initially just stared at the camera.

Now she's doing stuff like pointing and opening her mouth, and showing off her one tooth.

Robbie's last email, sent yesterday said that another tooth is coming in.

There are other pictures, mainly on Splashface. Andre has a few, Jade has a bunch.

That seems to be where Sydney usually went before Ellie was born. Since then, maybe one or two.

Robbie had a cute one a few days ago. Apparently he was card shopping for Danielle. His post said this.

"Card shopping for DanielleGarner and _someone_ found a new friend…"

Attached was Sydney hugging a huge white teddy bear with her face stuffed in it.

That picture is my new lock screen.

I…

I miss her so much. I miss her so much it hurts.

I cry almost every night after finding more pictures, or reading posts about how life is going on without me.

Apparently at Thanksgiving Sydney gave Robbie a bloody nose. Robbie jokingly posted that she'd be a good boxer or mixed martial arts fighter.

Maybe Ellie. Not my Sydney.

The sound of sirens makes me jump.

_Coming down the street._

Police.

I probably shouldn't be on the roof. They might not like that.

I creep back into my window, and check my phone.

_No new—_

BANG!

An explosion of noise comes from downstairs. Tons of raised voices.

I race to the landing, and Cameron meets me there. His room is across from mine.

His parents don't like us sleeping together. And Cameron, being a momma's boy, listens.

"What's going on?" I ask, right before guys in protective gear storm up the stairs.

"HANDS UP NOW!"

"What?" I yelp, scared for my life.

"HANDS UP NOW!"

I put my hands up, and I hear Cameron being slammed against the wall.

Suddenly I feel a calm grip on my shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you as long as you cooperate." A guy in his 20's said, pulling my hands down to handcuff me.

_I…_

Am I gonna go to jail?

Jade always said I'd do bad in jail.

_What about Sydney?_

WHAT IS GOING ON?

"What's going on?" I quietly ask the guy, who is still being nice.

I'm cooperating and walking downstairs.

"We found your safehouse. And you're on camera bitch." A man in his 50's said, then pushed me down the stairs.

"Oof!" I say.

_That actually wasn't bad._

I didn't get cut or anything. Just a hard fall.

Robbie POV

Hurry up clock.

2:56.

I turn back to my station today, which is pearPads.

The worst thing to sell, at least in my opinion.

But I'm not really a tablet guy. I own one, but I almost never use it nowadays.

I grab my binder and flip thru the spread sheets, trying to occupy myself.

I quickly get immersed.

What gets me out of my trance?

_A pink onesies bouncing in my face._

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, it's time to go have fun!" Danielle said, swinging Sydney back and forth in front of my face.

Sydney laughed, and I looked up.

"Dada!" She said.

"Hey!" I grab her and kiss her cheek. "Thanks Danielle."

She smiled. "No prob. I saw my car on the way in."

"Say bye!" I said, wishing she didn't have to have class at 3:30.

Sydney grabbed for Danielle and she kissed her, waved to me and left.

Leaving about 3 fellow employees gawking.

A moment later Tailor approached me.

"Who was that?"

"My girlfriend." I said simply, as Sydney had her headphones around her neck.

I sling them around my neck.

I turn around signal Dave, who smiled and waved good.

"Where are you going?"

"Christmas shopping at Toys parts Plus!" I smile, causing Sydney to light up. "Let's go!"

Tailor laughed and walked me to the door.

"I guess that's a benefit of having a baby that age. You can take them with you to shop for their presents."

I laugh. "Yep."

"Later Robbie. Bye cutie." She smiles and rubbed Sydney's head.

Sydney smiled and closed her hand.

Tailor predictably became a bunch a goo upon seeing this as I put on her headphones.

Then out we go for about 5 minutes. Thankfully, Sydney doesn't mess with her headphones. She just hold onto me tightly.

"Ok…" I say, taking them off. "Good girl." I peck her forehead. "Let's go shopping."

"Baba!"

The employee standing by the shopping carts smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You might have a budding shopper there."

"God I hope not…" I joke, getting a laugh out of him.

I love being charismatic. It's fun to make people laugh.

We start meandering by the aisles.

Dr. Phillips recommended something she can use her hands with, and would make noises. And light up.

He said that would essentially give me my first free time I've had since she was born with her around. He said she'd be transfixed.

Babies are curious. I eventually find some of the baby toy aisles.

After standing there for a minute, I eventually decide to display them to her and let her pick.

_She'll speak up when she finds something she likes._

She isn't shy, that's for sure.

…

…

"WRAHHH!"

Crap.

Next aisle.

She's not seeing anything she likes.

_Hey!_

Keyboard! Cool!

Too bad Sydney is a few years away from using it. Or even being interested.

_What baby would enjoy a black and white toy?_

Maybe prodigies.

_Let's keep trying on the toy front._

I'm buying her a second toy to surprise her with at Jade and Beck's in two weeks.

Everyone is coming, and we're going to hang out, have fun and open presents!

Plus it's Ellie and Sydney's first Christmas.

_That's going to be AWESOME._

As you see I'm pumped.

I try a yellow, circular toy.

Sydney swats it away with her hand. Well, not swatted. But she showed she didn't like it.

Dang.

"Why do you have to be so picky sweetheart?" I ask, scanning the aisle.

_New and improved Acoustics! Sounds just like a real piano!_

No way.

I peek behind me, see that Sydney, who is sitting in the basket and staring off into the distance behind me and tap a key.

_Whoa._

That did sound good.

I turn back to see Sydney staring at the piano with a look in her eye.

"Babababababba! BABA!" She said loudly.

"No sweetie."

Then I accidentally make the mistake of accidentally pressing another key.

Her face lit up like I've never seen before.

"Bababababa!Pbttthhh."

I look from her, to the keyboard and back again.

"BABA!DADA!"

She is really vocalizing suddenly.

…

I sigh.

"Do you want it?"

"Dadadadada!" She clapped her hands and smiled.

_What is it with you and this keyboard?_

Hold on.

She loves music. I know that for sure.

She's heard piano solos in music. Cat has a lot of those.

She's recognizing it.

"Ok ok…I'll get it." I say.

The moment I grab it off the shelf Sydney giggled and kicked her feet.

"Boy, you're suddenly a happy girl aren't you." I say, placing it in the cart.

She turned and stared at it.

I began walking to the register.

She stared silently the whole way.

"Did you find everything ok?" The lady at the register asked, grabbing the keyboard.

"Yep."

"WRAHHH!" Sydney yelped, as she lost sight of the keyboard.

I felt the people around us turn and look.

"Shhh…" I say to her.

Sydney cooed when it popped into her sight again.

"Your total is $156.28."

For a keyboard?!

_You better like it Sydney._

Otherwise I might…I don't know what I'd do.

I think this is the first time Sydney's bullied me into buying something.

_First of many._

_When the lady put it into a bag and handed it to me, Sydney reached out to grab it._

"No no sweetie. Not yet." I say softly, as the people behind us laugh.

Sydney displays her new talent.

_Her sad look._

…

That sound was my heart breaking.

She's looking at me, head partially down, lip out and a depressed expression.

"Awww…" The cashier, and the people behind us say.

"Ok ok, enough winning people over, let's go home." I say to Sydney, then add "Have a nice night." To the cashier.

The ride home is silent, except for the radio. She was fussing at me until I played a piano heavy song off cat's album.

Sydney just went still and listened.

She stared down at the blue bag in my hand the whole way up the elevator, and home.

"Ok! Let's have some fun!" I say, closing the door behind me.

I walk to the area near the TV, set Sydney down next to me and grab the scissors and the box.

Double checking to make sure _somebody _doesn't sneak a finger in, I begin opening the box.

Sydney made excited noises the whole time.

Finally, I got it open and plugged it into the wall, unplugging the TV with no remote (Still).

_I've been busy! I need to ask Cat how to get a new one._

Sydney just stared at it for a second.

I tap a key.

Sydney squealed.

I tap another key.

Another adorable noise.

…

_I wonder if I can still do Jingle Bells._

I turn the keyboard to me, causing Sydney to look at me.

(A/N: You guys know the sound of jingle bells being played with one finger is hopefully. If not, Youtube it. It's simple.)

Jingle bells.

Jingle bells.

Jingle all the way.

Oh What fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!

Hey!

Sydney is waving her arms and smiling.

Then she reached out and hit the keys.

The sound made her jump.

But she scooted closer.

I hear the sound of the door open and close.

I watch as Sydney starts smashing keys and making noise.

Nothing intelligible. It's not even "baba."

It's just a rush of sound.

At some point I start videoing her and stop about 2 mins in.

She made noise and "played" the whole time.

I then head a laugh behind me.

"She's musical alright. Just like her mom." I hear Danielle.

I don't have to turn to hear her smile.

I should probably talk to Andre about playing a song on the keyboard for her.

(A/N: hey guys, I was just thinking over the weekend "Hey, I bet people would like to see what Sydney looks like." Granted, it is in my eyes, but I put a couple of pics on my tumblr, which is getting addicting lol. The username is jfeldmann103. Idk if any of y'all are on there. But I'm attached to the Syddo already lol. See you tomorrow)


	60. Christmas Clunker

Buzz Buzz

Buzz Buzz.

_Ughhh…_

Buzz Buzz.

_Can I please get 5 more minutes?_

Buzz Buzz.

I crack open my eyes and look at the clock.

9:45 AM.

I groan and sit up, then wipe my eyes with one hand and checking the baby monitor to make sure the volume was on.

I went to bed at 12. I put Sydney down at 9, and she was hungry at 11:30.

_That's when I originally was going to go to bed._

I was all ready when Sydney started calling out for me.

_She's saying "Dada" more and more._

That's what she said last night. And after briefly protesting her bottle, she downed it, and fell asleep.

As I said, I went to bed right after that.

And I just woke up.

_Did Sydney make it thru the night?_

That's 9 and ½ hours of sleep for me. A record of uninterrupted sleep for me.

I set the 9:45 alarm assuming she'd wake me up once or twice like she normally does.

Not this time.

I yawn and get to my feet.

When I walk into Sydney's room, she's sitting up.

_She's awake._

She's just silently playing with her toys.

_Thank you for the Christmas present of sleep Sydney._

I quietly creep up on her and poke her as she's focused on her toy.

"Dada!" She said happily, waving her arms and legs and reaching for me.

I stand and scoop her out.

"Merry Christmas baby." I beam.

I'm so happy I get to say that.

"Pbthhh." She said, looking to the door.

"No, Danielle is with her family. She's going to meet us at Aunt Jade's!"

She simply grabbed my shirt and pulled herself to my shoulder and cooed her approval.

"It's good to see you too. Let's get you changed and let's get on to Christmas!"

She seems curious by my peppy attitude, so much so that she constantly is reaching for my face as I change her into a cute outfit.

Red pants, white shirt with a Christmas tree on it.

Jade said she's got applesauce and stuff, so food is good.

Also diapers, and basically all other baby stuff is good.

For the first time…in forever really, I walk out of my apartment with just Sydney, my phone, my keys, leather jacket and my wallet. That's it.

She's a happy girl all the way to the car, where I play Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas is you."

Sydney has been a lot more vocal since I bought her the piano, blabbers to the song.

Mind you, it's a good blabber. But it literally sound like "Ba! Bababa! Bababa! BA!"

That's it.

I'm so glad I bought her that piano. She's actually been keeping herself occupied, and when Danielle is around, she watches her in Syd's room, allowing me some relaxation time.

I have actually started watching Beck's show. I'm 5 episodes in.

_And it's sooo good._

Danny, which is Beck's character…is creepy. But a loveable creepy.

He's already killed his aunt, even though he says he had a good reason for doing so, and is back in his hometown with his old buddies.

And a student just went missing. Just as Beck (Danny) arrived in town.

_Hmm…_

But as I said, it's really good.

I park my car in the street outside Beck and Jade's.

_Judging by the cars, everyone else is here._

I take her out of her car seat, and she grabbed the side of my head happily.

She knows what's coming.

I walk right up to the door and open it.

"Hello hello." I call out.

"Robbie!" Multiple voices chime back, and footsteps follow.

Tori is leading Jade and coming to me.

"Hey!" Tori beamed, then smiling at Sydney.

She smiled back.

"Merry Christmas little one." Jade beamed, taking Sydney from her and giving her a legit hug.

Something I've never seen before.

I blink, and Tori's hugging me.

"Have you heard from Cat today?" She asked me.

"Nah, but I'm expecting something. It's not like her to just let something like Christmas pass and not say anything." I say, leading the others into the living room.

"Robbie!" Beck smiled.

Andre has Ellie, and is messing with her toes and tilting his head.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I reply.

"It's good, it's good. Just relaxing really. Sorry Danielle isn't here."

"She'll make it. I'm surprised she's coming, since she has her own family after all."

Andre looked up from Ellie. "You seem peppy."

"Yeah, Sydney gave me her Christmas present. 9 and a half hours of uninterrupted sleep."

"Whoa!" Jade marveled.

"No way!" Andre and Tori said.

"Yup. I got up at 9:45, got up and she was silently playing with her toys."

"Such a good girl!" Jade said behind me.

"I'll say." Andre said as I sidled next to him.

Ellie's eyes immediately found me. She has her hand wrapped around Andre's finger.

"Hey there squirt. Merry Christmas!" I smile.

Ellie let go of Andre's finger and moved it to me…kinda.

She doesn't have her range of motion yet.

I extend my finger far enough for her to grab, and that's just what she does.

After about a minute or so of this, I pick her up and start to the kitchen.

Where I'm immediately in an awkward spot.

Sydney, looking dead at me in Tori's arms.

I'm holding Ellie.

Her face scrunched fast, and she let out a mad sound.

Jade quickly took Ellie from me, and I reached for Sydney.

She twisted her face away squirmed away from me.

"Oh come on…Sydney." I say softly.

At my tone I'm assuming, she turned back to me and reached out.

I pick her back up and she curled to me. As if she was silently saying "He's MINE!"

_Still doesn't like Ellie._

She'll get over it.

"Present time?" Jade asked.

"Sure." I say.

We settled on one gift per couple per baby.

Tori and Andre count as a couple, even though all outward indications suggest that we're assuming too much.

First up…Ellie. From Andre and Tori.

"Let's see…" Jade said, unwrapping the gift. "Hey!"

It's a little version of the red chew thingy I have for Sydney.

"Thank you!" Jade beamed.

"No problem."

Now to me and Sydney. Also from Andre and Tori.

"Watercolor?" I say, surprised.

_She's old enough for water color?_

"She's getting there." Tori smiles.

"Thanks."

"Of course." Andre said as Sydney made a effort to grab the watercolor.

I smile and put it off to the side.

Back to Ellie. From Danielle and I.

"A horse!" Jade smiled.

I thought she'd like it.

Sydney likes hers.

Beck smiles and extends it to Ellie.

Who grabs it and takes it immediately to her face.

We all laugh.

Then Sydney laughed a few seconds late, causing everyone to laugh again.

"To Sydney…from Beck and Jade. What a shocker…" I joke.

Crayons and a notebook!

"I'm sensing a theme here!" I smile. "Thanks."

Beck waved me off and Jade beamed at Sydney grabbing the notebook.

Dropped that too.

"Ok butterfingers." I smile.

Now the moment of truth.

Ellie. From Mommy and Daddy.

_I still can't believe she's their kid._

…

Ellie let out a excited noise once Jade brought it out.

I look to Tori and Andre, who look as confused as I feel.

"What…is that?" I ask, trying not to be rude.

It's…this thing. With beads and stuff on it that you can move.

"It's one of those things from the doctor's office! You know, what little kids play with." Jade said.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about." Tori said.

Beck spun one of the things around as I went into the hall closet and grabbed out my gift to the Syddo.

Tori held her as I went and put it behind my back.

"Sydney…look at daddy." Tori said kindly, as I sat down and held it behind my back.

Sydney turned to me and smiled.

I displayed my gift. A teddy bear rigged to play bits from Cat's songs if you press the buttons on it, along with two tops.

One says "Mommy's Little Girl"

The other has a picture of her mom Jade bought for me when she was in Indy visiting Cat.

Sydney made more noise and just grabbed the bear.

She jumped at the song that started playing, then clapped her hands and smiled.

Andre laughed and got to his feet.

"Good gift Dad." Beck teased me.

I turn and shake my head at him.

Tori turned to where Andre was getting Sydney's biggest surprise. And no, it's not my gift.

A day or two after I bought Sydney the keyboard, and saw that it was a big hit, I shuffled onto a song I didn't know was in my pearPod.

It's an old Hollywood Arts staple, and the few times Sydney's heard it, she's loved it.

_Hint: It involves Andre, Tori and a keyboard._

When I asked Andre to do it, he jumped at it. He said he was thinking of something special to do for Sydney.

Yeah, gifts are nice and considerate, but Sydney got introduced to them kind of late in the game.

Andre being a performer, brought his, I repeat _his_ professional keyboard.

Jade and Beck leaned back onto the couch holding Ellie, smiling happily.

They love the idea.

Sydney is absorbed in her bear as Andre plugged everything in.

Before I'm expecting it, they're ready and I have to get Sydney to look away.

I gently put her on the carpet in front of Tori and Andre.

She turns right back to me and reached for me.

"Sydney." Tori smiled.

Then Andre started the keyboard, and got Sydney's attention immediately.

"Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
So Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh"

Tori reached out and grabbed Sydney, then started to make her dance.

Sydney squealed and kicked her feet.

"Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
now I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway."

Beck and Jade cheered, and I clapped and smiled.

Sydney made an EXTREMELY happy noise, and the second Tori put her on the ground crawled at light speed into Tori's lap and crashed into her.

"Aww. Thank you!" Tori beamed and hugged her.

When Tori let go, Sydney did the same for Andre.

Andre laughed and made a silly face, getting a giggle out of her.

"I think she liked it." Jade said calmly.

Sydney then turned her attention to the keyboard.

Ellie burped.

"Ok, bottle time." Jade hopped up.

I turn to Beck. "Burp means bottle?"

"Yeah." He laughed.

Jade came back with a bottle and took Sydney.

The sound of keys being smashed made me turn and wince.

"Easy Sydney." I say, as Sydney beamed at the keyboard.

"She's fine. I can get it retuned later." Andre smiled.

"You sure?" I said.

"Oh yeah." Tori smiled.

Then we all were enveloped in a period of silence, broken up by Sydney hitting keys and giggling.

"It's so quiet." Jade said.

"This is weird." Beck smiled.

"Do we have some other kid to take care of?" I joke, causing everyone to laugh.

"So lunch later?" Tori asked Jade.

"yeah. I'm making a salmon dish Robbie taught me."

"The mayonnaise one?" I say.

Haven't had that…since Sydney was born.

_I need to spruce up my appetite._

I reach into my pocket and check my phone.

2 missed Swype calls.

_Unknown Number (Australia)_

"Crap…Cat tried to Swype me on my phone while we were having Christmas." I say.

"Aww." Tori said.

I sigh and slip my phone back into my pocket and go grab a bottle of water as Jade grabbed their pearPad (Bought from me) and started playing with it.

"Cat's swyping me too." Jade suddenly said.

"Put her on!" Tori said happily.

I hear the beeping of a connecting call.

"Hello?"

I start walking towards Jade and Beck on the couch, Beck still feeding Ellie.

"Cat! Merry Christmas!"

"Hi! Merry Christmas. I NEED to talk to you. Is anyone else there?' She said in a rush.

"Yeah…Andre, Tori, Robbie and Sydney are all here." Jade said, then turning the pearPad to pan all of us.

I wave and smile.

Cat seemed undeterred. "Can you hook me to a TV or something? I have to talk to you guys."

"Sure." I say, starting to Beck's office, where I know the cord we need is.

"Why so rushed? You in a hurry?" Jade asked.

She is speaking at about 1000 MPH.

"Please, just hook me up." Cat said.

"I'm going as fast as I can." I call out.

The Sydney hit a key.

"What was that?" Cat asked.

Jade simply turned the pearPad to Andre and Syd.

"Your daughter."

"Oh! She's back on the keyboard!" Cat said excitedly.

"You know about that?" Beck said, surprised.

"Yeah. Robbie emailed me and I saw the video on Splashface this morning."

I blurt out "This morning?"

I emailed her that the day it happened.

She hasn't replied in 2 weeks to anything.

I've been trying to not get mad.

"yeah. Is it on yet?" Cat called out.

"Yeah." I say, then taking the pearPad from Jade and plugging it in and putting it on it's stand.

Cat's face popped up onto the TV.

"Can you hear me?" She asked, voice bouncing off the surround sound.

Jade quickly shut it off.

"Yeah! What's up?"

She immediately started messing with her hair. "Uhm…well…I got into a bit of trouble. Well…not a bit. A lot of trouble."

"Trouble?" Beck asked.

"How can you get in trouble? You're in Austrailia." Tori said.

"I…it's a long story."

"We have time." I say simply.

Jade glances at me and smiles softly.

"Ok…well…it begins with Cameron's friends. Most of them…aren't good people. Like gangsters and drug people."

"Drug dealers?" Jade yelped.

Sydney hit a dark key on the piano.

I quickly bend down and snatch her up from the keyboard and stand off to the side, with a good view of the TV.

"Yeah."

"And they are his friends." Andre said.

"And you met them." I say

Cat nodded and messed with her hair.

Jade suddenly snapped. "Nuh uh."

Cat dropped her hair.

"Well…they weren't exactly discreet about it. When Cammie took me to meet them, most of them were smoking."

"Like what? Cigarettes? Weed?" Beck asked.

"Second one. And…one night…I was downtown too late and got surrounded by creepy guys."

"How does this have to do with the drug dealers?" I say.

"I'm getting there. I was surrounded, until Cameron's friends came and fought them off and got me home."

"Fought them off? Like shooting?' Andre said, clearly taking control of the conversation.

She nodded.

"Did anything happen? Like shot?"

She nodded.

"Cat…you're in another country. They might be Cameron's so called 'friends', but get away from them. Now." Beck ordered, using his rarely used authoritative voice.

"I know…but they already got me into trouble."

"Define trouble." Jade frowned, taking a deep breath.

"I…got arrested two weeks ago."

The room exploded.

"WHAT?" Jade and I blow up.

Sydney yanked my hair and cried out.

Beck's jaw dropped and held Ellie close.

"How?' Tori asked.

"Drug enforcement. I was on camera going into their main hideout for drugs." She said, not looking up and sounding defeated.

"What drugs?" Andre pressed.

"All kinds. Ectasy, meth, marijuana, codeine…"

"So you got arrested by the drug cops." Jade growled.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You got arrested and saw a guy get shot Cat. That's doing a lot." I say.

"Did they press charges? What the hell is going on?" Jade asked.

"I…They questioned me and kept me in prison until yesterday. They handed me off to the US embassy in Sydney and put me in a hotel."

…

"Are they charging you?" Beck asked.

_Oh my god._

She's a felon.

CPS…

_They'll want Sydney._

Cat shook her head. "No. The Australian drug force concluded that I'm not a smuggler, and was in the wrong places at the wrong times."

Then Jade nearly went shrill.

"BY CAMERON!"

"I know…I know…" She said, looking up and appearing distraught.

"So they caught you on camera walking into a druggie warehouse, arrest you, question you, and…now you're just in a hotel?" Tori asked.

Cat nodded. "I don't even know what day it is, just that it's Christmas there. I am just hoping that I beat the headlines in the tabloids. I wanted you to hear the truth from me before CMZ gets their hands on it."

"You did that." Jade said.

"I'm checking CMZ." I pull out my phone.

"So who in the embassy talked to you?" Beck asked.

"I don't know. Some guy that said I have to have daily drug tests and that I can't leave the hotel without notifying them in advance."

"Are you being connected to the rest of Cameron's friends?"

She shook her head. "No, but the guy that they shot saving me from that guy died. I'm stuck in Australia until they say I can leave."

…

"So you're stuck." I look up.

Cat had tears cascading down her face. "Yeah. They said it won't take long, but not to expect to get out in the next week."

I glance at Jade, who has her hands in front of her mouth and is trying to think of something to say.

"…You really messed up this time."

"I know."

"No you don't. Now CPS has a great case to… I don't know." Jade said.

"I know…" Cat whined.

"Shut up! No you don't!" Jade snapped.

Sydney turned to look at Jade.

"What about your career? Your fans? Once this thing hits, it's all over! Don't you understa—," Jade began, but the door opening cut her off.

_Danielle._

"Hey!" Tori turned to her.

"What? What's going on?' Cat asked.

Danielle quickly looked confused while walking to me and Sydney. "Hey. Who ya talking to?" She asked, then turning to Sydney.

"Cat…" I say awkwardly.

Cat looks livid.

Just as Danielle goes to grab her and hug her—

"If you touch her, I will kill you." Cat growled.

Danielle turned, expression calm to face the TV.

"Cat!" I snap.

"Oh hey. It's the mom of the year." Danielle said dryly.

Then she defiantly grabbed Sydney and hugged her.

"Robbie, I am going to hunt you down." Cat said.

"Cat. Get over it. She's my girlfriend, and she loves Sydney. And she's been here longer than you have, so you have no leverage." I say.

Cat's jaw dropped and she suddenly looked close to tears.

Sydney laid her head on Danielle's shoulder and turned away from the TV.

Danielle took advantage of the opportunity to give Cat a visual representation of her thoughts.

_She gave her the finger!_

"Dani. C'mon."

"I'm done. What's going on?" She smiled.

"Uhm…" I said, rubbing my neck and looking away.

"Nothing!" Cat smiled.

"Cat got arrested." Jade said.

"JADE!" Cat screamed.

A devilish grin spread across Danielle's face.

"Oh really now? For what?" She turned to me, giving me a dirty look.

"Drugs."

Cat frowned at me.

"How'd she get caught?"

"Security camera." Andre said.

Cat's expression was one of dismay.

Everybody is selling her out.

"I didn't take any! I was at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Cat injected.

"Sure. Let me guess, Cameron took you." Danielle said flatly.

"Yes!"

Danielle hung her head and sighed.

"So now what? She's arrested and a criminal. Stuck in Australia for another 6 months?" She asked.

" I don't know when I'll get out! The guys said it won't be too long, they're aware that I have a child at home!" Cat protested.

"Actually, we're at Jade's." Danielle snipped at her.

"Danielle." I say, as Beck and Andre clearly are enjoying their back and forth.

"Ok, enough of you two going at it. CPS is going to kill you Cat!" Jade jumped in.

"I know."

"They're going to want to probably take Sydney or give her to Robbie."

"No! They can't do that!" Cat replied desperately.

"Yeah they can." Beck said.

"Robbie….you can't let them take her….you're already temporary guardian right?" Cat said, tears cascading down her face.

"Yeah. I won't let them take her. She'll be here whenever you get back." I say.

"You really don't have any idea when you'll be able to leave?"

"No! I want to leave right now! I wanna come home!"

I freeze in my tracks, and Danielle glanced at me.

"You do?" Jade asked.

"Yeah! I hate Australia! The people suck, I got arrested, Cameron's family sucks and I miss Sydney!" She said, then let out a wail and stuffed her head into a pillow she grabbed.

Sydney is now looking at the screen, confused.

Danielle looks…sad.

_I told you she does care._

"And you're sure you can't come home faster."

"I tried! I told the embassy people that I hate Australia, explained I didn't do anything wrong and I have a daughter! But they said I'm stuck here until the courts don't need my testimony."

"Where in Australia are you?" Danielle asked softly.

"Sydney now. I was in Melbourne."

"CMZ has nothing yet. But they're going to have a field day." I say.

Beck ran his hands thru his hair.

"Cat, this is all Cameron's fault. You know that right?"

"I know. And I'm sorry he's been such a jerk. I didn't really see that until now." She said quietly.

_Did she break up with him?_

"Where is he by the way?" Danielle asked, getting curious glances from Andre, Jade and Tori.

"Jail in Melbourne."

"Did you go to jail?" Jade asked.

Cat barely nodded. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok." Tori said.

"Do you need anything?" Jade asked.

"No…I have everything I need. But I just got here an hour ago. I showered and started trying to get ahold of you guy to tell you."

Suddenly my phone lit up and vibrated.

_OMG CAT GOT ARRESTED._

"Oh crap." I say.

"What?" Jade and Cat ask.

"Word's out."

My phone started vibrating like an earthquake.

Message after message after message.

"Check CMZ." Tori said.

Jade went to her phone, scrolled and then leaned her head back and handed her phone to me.

"VALENTINE ARRESTED DOWN UNDER"

"Oh God. You're the headline."

Cat's jaw dropped and she looked horrified.

I sighed and began to read.

"In a just breaking and rapidly developing story, American pop star Caterina Valentine was arrested December 10th in Melbourne Australia.

The arrest is reportedly linked to a drug bust in the city of Melbourne, home of Valentine's flame Cameron Brooks.

According to sources, Valentine has not been directly implicated to any illegal activities…yet.

We will update this story as we receive more information."

I finish reading and look up to pale faces.

"Oh crap." Beck said.

My phone is still going bonkers. It hasn't stopped vibrating.

Jade sighed.

"Can we reach you later? I expect you'll hear from your label soon." She said.

"Yeah. I…I'll be awake. Have you guys had Christmas yet?" She asked.

"Basically yeah." I said.

Her face fell.

"Oh. I'll let you guys go and let you guys have fun."

"Cat!" Jade cried out.

We don't even get to say goodbye before she quickly looks distressed and ends the call.

"Dammit!" Jade swatted a pillow.

"Easy sweetie." Beck said.

That reminds me.

"Hey guys, she just reminded me of something." I speak up.

"What?" Tori asked.

I pull out my Christmas gifts, inside envelopes and hand them to the respective person.

"Robbie…" Jade said, sounding surprised.

"I thought we said no gifts to us." Andre said.

"Well…since you guys helped me so much this year, I changed my mind." I say.

Jade's jaw dropped as she sees her card.

$200 gift credit card.

One of those reloadable ones.

I got them all one.

Suddenly Jade tackled me into a hug, then scrambled off, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'll go start lunch."

She left a very awkward silence behind us, only broken by Sydney looking at the keyboard and squealing.

Andre took her and they began playing again.

But it wasn't the same.

_Only Cat can ruin Christmas._


	61. Coin Flip

I let out a massive sigh and slump back into my seat.

I hate traffic.

I'm driving to the Courthouse to sign the papers. My parents are coming from my dad's office downtown.

_Lucky. They only have to walk._

It's been a busy 3 weeks. I'm exhausted.

I talked to CPS the moment I could on December 26th. They said they didn't even hear about what happened with Cat, but would have found out anyway. I mainly dealt with a supervisor, and he said I did the right thing.

We worked out a plan, and it was emailed to Cat, my parents and to me.

I get "primary" custody of Sydney. But only for 6 months.

Cat's in deep trouble. The CPS has used the state's leverage and the power of Cat's recording deal/ love for Sydney to enforce daily drug testing.

Cat's going to have to pay for people to come by the house daily, for 6 straight months and collect…a sample to get tested.

She also has to get blood tested once a month.

If she fails, I get custody of Sydney. Cat can't do anything about it.

CPS, knowing the living arrangement, said that if Cat does fail a test, I have to move out within 30 days and take Sydney with me.

I also talked to her label. They offered to pay for the first 6 months of either rent or a mortgage if it comes to that.

I'm glad I talked to them. They sent like 3 people to make sure everything was ok with Sydney and I, and to hear what I know.

They also gave me an advance copy of their statement on the situation.

"_We are aware of the situation in Australia regarding Cat Valentine. After speaking with the US embassy in Sydney, along with Australian law enforcement, it appears that Ms. Valentine simply fell in with the wrong crowd. That crowd, to our knowledge seems to be closely tied to Cameron Brooks. At this time, we are terminating the contract of Mr. Brooks, effective immediately. Due to Ms. Valentine's lack of involvement, we have chosen to simply require her to enroll in drug awareness courses, and to volunteer with children whose lives have been impacted by the damage drugs can do. Further punishment will be dealt with once Ms. Valentine returns to the United States of America. We cannot emphasize strongly enough, how disappointed that the incident has occurred, and that Cat's daughter has not been harmed in any way and will continue to help her caregivers in any possible way until Cat returns home."_

I like the statement.

I really like the part that Cameron got fired.

FIRED.

His stuff is still in Cat's room. So far, I have resisted my strong urge to burn it or give it to the Red Cross or somebody who needs stuff.

_MOVE TRAFFIC._

I look back and check on Sydney.

Still fast asleep.

She's been sleeping pretty good. Ever since Christmas, the shortest period of uninterrupted sleep in 5 hours.

_I remember when that used to be the longest she'd sleep._

She's been a good girl. Almost exclusively playing with her keyboard. Just banging on it and making noise thrills her. She giggles and babbles and presses more keys, entertaining herself happily.

She loves it when I watch and sing along. She eventually stops though, and always dive bombs my lap and makes a "Gaa" sound.

_Such a cutie._

Cat's fans are constantly pinging me, asking about her.

This whole thing freaked them out. They initially were thinking Sydney was somehow with Cat when she got arrested.

Then the truth came out, and that she's still here.

I have a screen shot of when 'Sydney' was a trending topic on Splashface from all the people talking about her.

Cat on the other hand…

She's got a mess on her hands.

The story is totally out. Even the part about Cat not taking any drugs or being directly involved. Again, wrong place at the wrong time.

Unsurprisingly to me, the split has come down that 30% of her fans are buying her story totally. Another 30% thinks that fame has gone to her head and that she is off the rails.

The rest don't seem to care and are supporting Cat.

But all of them have one common theme.

"GET HOME TO SYDNEY"

I would bet $1000 right now that some form of that has trended in the last 24 hours.

The fans are absolutely on a rampage.

It's at the point that Cat is doing daily live chats to her fans. She's answering an absurd amount of messages to her, and has followed 5000 people since it happened.

The only time she's not on there is when she's talking to the embassy, the cops, under oath or talking to me.

She's talked to me…practically daily in the past 3 weeks. The past 10 or so days, she's been waking me up at 8 AM so she can say hello to Sydney before she tries to get some sleep.

Every single day.

I checked the time difference, and it's 3 AM there when it's 8 AM here.

_Insane._

I have no clue why she's up so early. I asked her about it, and she just said she isn't tired.

Which is BS. I've seen her yawn almost every single time she swypes me.

But Sydney loves it when I gently wake her up, and the first thing she sees is her mom.

She always vocalizes a greeting back, and the last few morning has bonked her head on the pearPad screen.

The expression she has is priceless.

"_Wait…what happened?"_

Cat giggles, Sydney giggles and then it's over.

It's funny how they can "Talk" for forever. Cat has stayed on the line for up to 2 hours, just babbling and watching Sydney.

When she does get off, she gets back onto Splashface.

I've made a chart, as creepy as that sounds, of how much I think she's sleeping.

Last week totaled 9 hours.

9 hours. IN SEVEN DAYS.

My gut feeling is that something happened. Something is keeping her up. This is the same Cat that used to be able to sleep a day away.

I remember once while we were both going to Hollywood Arts, I was supposed to meet her for lunch at 2 at a little sandwich place.

She slept until 5.

When she woke up, she was in a panic and called me crying.

Luckily, that was our junior year.

_FINALLY_

I signal over and dart onto the service road.

A 20 minute drive has dragged into a 50 minute one.

I fly into the courthouse parking garage, grab Sydney and power walk to the judge's chambers.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Traffic is terrible." I apologize.

"It's fine. No rush." The judge smiled at me, evidently believing my story.

"Is she asleep?" My mom smiled

"Totally out." I reply.

"Ok Robbie. I assume you saw the email I passed along about your legal responsibilities as Sydney's primary caretaker." The judge said.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now I marked the places you need to sign with a highlight."

I hand off Sydney to my mom, and start signing.

Mom and Dad simply look on silently.

20 signatures later, and I hand the paper back to him.

"Congratulations Robbie. Sydney Jade Valentine is now your legal responsibility." He shook my hand, then grabbed a folder. "Do you have any questions."

"Yes actually, and it's kind of silly but serious." I say, taking the folder.

He nodded for me to continue.

"I was thinking…if Sydney had to go to the hospital, I know I would need proof that I am her guardian and I have the authority to take her to get taken care of. Do I need to do anything to get that proof?"

"It's all in the folder. Anything else?"

"…No. That was it."

"Good question." My dad said, as we turned to leave.

Sydney is still in my mom's arms.

"You want to come home and have dinner with us?" Mom asked.

"That sounds great. Thanks." I smile.

"No problem. You seem worn out after all of this." Dad said.

"I'm dead on my feet I think. I just want to sleep."

"You can do that while I make dinner." Mom smiled.

"That would be awesome. What are you making?"

"You father is grilling steaks, along with baked potatoes and corn. I was going to mash a potato so Sydney can join us." Mom smiled.

"Thanks Mom. Now I'm hungry."

Both my parents laughed.

"Mind if I ride with Robbie honey?" My mom asked my dad.

"Sure. I'll jam out behind you if you don't mind."

I laugh and my mom smiled.

A few moments later, it was us following him home.

"You ok sweetie?" Mom immediately asked.

"I'm ok. As I said, just drained. Do I really look tired?"

"You look like you're ready to tip over sweetie. Are you sleeping ok?" She asked.

"I'm sleeping great. Sydney has slept for more than 5 hours every time I've put her down. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I have no energy." I say, then proving my point by yawning.

"I think you're just stressed baby. Stressed, and you have the weight of the world on you. I checked the internet the other day to see what Cat's fans were saying about what was going on."

"Mom." I say.

I don't like her knowing so much. It's not bad, but it's principle.

The fans are Cat and I's thing.

"Baby, sorry. I just worry. And I saw the onslaught of messages you're always getting. It's overwhelming."

"It's ok mom."

"No it's not. I don't know how you handle the pressure. They just want Sydney to be ok, and she is, but the expectations have to be crushing."

"I really don't feel it mom."

She smirked.

"You're showing it though. I just wish Cat could come home sooner. Is she still Swyping you every morning?"

"Yeah. Today she was on the line for 45 minutes."

"Doing what?" Mom yelped.

"Just playing around. Playing noise games and stuff like that."

"I'm glad she's showing the effort. I was worried she didn't have it."

"That's not the problem. She's just put herself in a bad spot with her decisions."

"You're not mad at her?" Mom asked.

"No. She got forced into the tour. I'm fine with that. The Australia thing is my main beef, and now that it's fallen apart, she has demonstrated that she wants to come home now and be here."

She smiled.

"What?"

"You sounded so old there."

I roll my eyes and pull into the neighborhood, allowing the gates to swing behind us.

"You really think she can do this?"

"Yeah. She's just got to leave Cameron in Australia." I say.

"You can say that again." Mom said as I parked next to my dad.

"You can lie down sweetie and watch TV. I can handle dinner." Mom said as I fished Sydney out of her car seat.

Unfortunately I shut the door too loud and she opened her eyes.

"Shh…go back to sleep." I say softly, immediately feeling guilty as I walk up the steps.

Sydney immediately ducked her head and curled to my chest.

I go straight to the couch and flip on the TV.

Sydney pulled her way up my chest as I flip around for a channel to watch.

History…no.

Food Network…no way…

CMZ…in their dreams…

…

…

…

Cat POV

_Such a pretty sunset._

I sit back on the hill and try to relax.

But I can't.

"Can't you relax? You're so tense sweetheart." Cameron said.

"I'm fine."

He got a 3 day pass to come see me.

I guess it's nice. He's been taking me out and ravishing me with stuff.

I'm just annoyed by it.

But now I do have some nice new purses and shoes.

"You don't look fine." He said.

"Thanks Cammie. That's just what a girl wants to hear." I say flippantly.

He sighed and plopped down.

"Hey. I'm sorry ok? This isn't what I planned for the trip."

I don't know how to reply, so I don't.

"I know your fans are upset. They're sending me some nasty stuff too. And I'm sorry. You don't deserve it. They're my dumb friends."

My temper snaps.

"It's not like you're any better. You were smoking with them! Why can't you hang out with Alec more? He's a good person!" I say, then turn away from him and look out at the sea.

"Cat…baby…they're good people. Just because they have made some mistakes doesn't mean that they are bad. I wouldn't hang out with them if they were bad."

"They are bad."

"And why do you say that?"

"I would never, EVER let one of them touch Sydney. EVER!" I turn and yell at him, then turn back around.

I hear him let out a breath, then the unzipping of a bag.

"Cat…can you please turn around?"

I bite my lip and tu—

_He's on one knee._

With a box in his hand.

OH MY GOD.

"Caterina Valentine…will you marry me? I want to make it up to you. Every day for the rest of my life. I love you so much, and I want you and Sydney to come and start a new life down here. We can get a place on the water, away from people and just be happy."


	62. One Small Step

…

…

The sudden press of something against my face immediately wakes me up.

I jump and open my eyes, only to have Sydney looking down at me as my greeting.

"Gaa!"

Then she plopped onto my chest and cooed.

_Is it morning?_

Last thing I remember is watching TV with Sydney.

I turn my head and see that I'm in the living room, on the couch and the sun is peeking thru the blinds.

_Crap…what time is it?_

Damn.

11:15.

Sydney let me sleep in.

I glance down to her looking at me. Once she realized I'm looking at her, she smiled.

Knock Knock.

"Coming!" I call out.

I don't want to get up.

With a loud groan, and a helpful grab onto my neck from Sydney, I heave to my feet.

I swing the door open to see my parents.

My Dad is carrying a box with a bow on top.

"Hey!" Mom beamed at Sydney, who lit up and went "Baa!"

"Are you ok Robbie?" My dad immediately asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sydney woke me up like 3 minutes ago though." I said.

"But you're wearing the same clothes we saw you in last night." Dad replied as I hand Sydney over to my mom.

"I fell asleep on the couch while watching TV with Sydney." I say.

"Somebody has a stinky diaper…" Mom said, then starting off towards Sydney's room.

"C'mon in Dad. Sorry I'm so out of it."

"It's ok son. You need your sleep. So Sydney woke you up?" He said, walking in.

"Yep. Crawled right onto my face."

My dad laughed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I then slipped past him and grabbed a coffee pack, then go to the coffee machine.

"That's her way of saying it's time to get up I guess." I say.

"She loved watching you sleep last week when you came for dinner after getting custody of her."

I laugh.

Apparently while I was asleep on the couch, she woke up. And just watched me sleep and cuddled with me.

Eventually she got active and my dad took her off my chest so I could sleep.

"Ok…" Mom came back in, holding a changed and newly diapered Sydney.

I reach out and take her. "Good morning! Do you know what today is?"

Both my parents smile in front of me.

"It's your birthday! Happy birthday Sydney!" I smile and give her a hug.

"Dada!" She squealed.

"One year old. You make me feel old Sydney. I remember just where I was when you were born." I smile at her.

"Where were you?" Mom asked.

"I was at work. I was going to stop by the store and see if we needed anything when Jade called and said she was coming. So I left work, dashed to the hospital, only to find _someone_ didn't wait on me." I frown at her.

Dad laughed. "She was born before you got there?"

"Yeah…" I sigh.

"Don't worry Robbie. Childbirth is gross and overrated." Mom waved me off.

"But still important!" I smile, causing Sydney to clap.

"Yes! And I'm important too daddy!" My mom said, causing me and my dad to smile.

Sydney giggled.

"How about we get to the fun part so you can get going to your friends?" Dad asked me.

Oh yeah.

_I'm meeting everyone at Jade's for Sydney's birthday party._

"Sure. Can you stay long enough for me to shower and change?" I asked.

Party is at 1.

"Of course baby. We'll keep her busy." Mom smiled.

"Ok! Let's go open your gift!" I smiled at Sydney.

My dad lifted the box back up and took it to the living room.

"Wrahh!" Sydney cried out, reaching for it.

"Shh…be patient…" I say softly, as Sydney looked sad and reached out for it.

I sat down next to the box, while my mom sat in chair and my dad sat next to me.

"Is it taped or anything?" I ask.

"Nope, just take off the top." Dad said.

I take the top off and reach inside.

"Toys! It's plastic food!" I say with enthusiasm, causing my parents to crack up and for Sydney to beam.

"Babababa!"

"There's more." Dad breathed out.

I reach in again.

"More plastic food!"

My parents are on the ground, unable to control their laughter.

I reach in to make sure it's empty.

_But it's not._

"Plastic plates and stuff!"

My parents look like they're about to pass out their laughing so much.

Sydney is just looking at them, hand partially in her mouth.

"Say thank you! Say thank you Sydney!" I say to her.

She makes her movement to be put down, and I set her down.

She quickly crawled right over to my mom and cooed.

"Aww. Thank you." Mom smiled and hugged her.

Then she handed her off to my dad.

"Pbthhh."

"PBtth..bthh..bth." Sydney replied.

My dad then hugged her. "Love you Syddo."

Then he sat her back down and she darted back to her birthday presents.

"Gaa!"

"Food! I know! Don't eat it all now!" I tell her.

She then made a bunch of noise, but it didn't make any sense.

"I'm going to eat it all, no matter what you say daddy." Mom smiled.

"A rebel already…" I shake my head, causing both my parents to laugh.

"Go take your shower. We got her." Dad said.

I walk out and hop into the shower. The sound of the water and me being able to take my time overtakes me and I clean up, trim my beard and dry my hair.

Sydney's laughter is the first greeting sound when I get out.

I toss my dirty clothes into my hamper, then walk back into the living room.

"Boo!"

More high pitched laughter.

I see my mom covering her eyes, and then when she lets her see again, my dad had funny faces.

I manage to get my mom's attention and show her I want to surprise her.

She covers her eyes.

I simply slide in front of her and stare.

Mom moves her hands.

"Dada!"

She dive bombed my lap and then cooed.

"Hey! You ready to go party?" I asked.

She kept making sounds into my shirt.

"You might want to keep an eye on her." My dad joked.

I laugh. "I will. Thank you again for the presents. She'll love them."

"You enjoyed dinosaurs at her age, so it was kind of hard to think of a girl. But I think we did ok." Dad said.

"You remember what I liked at that age?"

"It's seared in my brain sweetie." Mom smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem sweetie. Text me whenever you want to come have dinner again. We'd love to have you guys." She smiled, as we all walked to the door.

Dad carried her all the way to the parking lot.

"You don't need the bag?"

"No, Jade has everything I need." I say.

"Ok. Have fun!"

"We will."

"Ba ba!" Sydney suddenly called out.

Both my parents melt.

"Bye bye!" My mom waved, clearly wanting to take her home.

I laugh and put Sydney in her car seat. She immediately squirmed and became upset.

Until I played some music.

Then she was a giggly girl who kicked her feet.

_I wish it was this simple forever._

Music is all she needs to make her happy.

_She's gonna be a great performer._

Just like her mom.

I need to talk to Cat about the dreams I had.

_She was so worried about making Cat happy, and not wanting to disappoint her._

I'm kind of glad I haven't had any more dreams. The first one was awesome, but the second one kind of broke my heart.

But now I remember something I didn't realize at the time about the first dream.

_Hollywood Arts was a private school._

I remember wondering why everything was so familiar to me.

But then I remembered the lunch area was where the get together was.

Why on earth would Hollywood Arts become a private school?

_That reminds me._

I need to see if I can get ahold of Sikowitz. I haven't seen him in forever and knowing him, he might be in Australia looking for Cat as we speak.

Never know with that guy.

I park in my normal spot in the street and walk to Jade's front door.

"Hey!" The door swings open in front of me, and Jade immediately pulled Sydney into her arms. "Happy birthday sweetie!"

Sydney has a happy expression, and Jade hugs her again.

"C'mon in." She said.

"Is that…the birthday girl?" I hear Tori.

I shake my head.

I see Beck wave to me from the kitchen.

Tori hopped to her feet and gave Sydney a huge hug. "Happy birthday!"

I hear Sydney giggle.

_I don't think she's used to this much happiness around her._

Granted, it's usually happy, but it's not every day that you have your first birthday.

I can't stop smiling at the sound of her giggling.

Now Andre's got her.

_He brought his keyboard again._

That's nice of him.

"How are you man?" Beck said, holding Sydney, who looked awake and curious.

I quickly take her and smile. "Hi. Nice to see you. Uhm…I'm good. Woke up a little late."

"Missed your alarm?" Jade asked, walking by me.

"Never set it. I fell asleep on the couch with Sydney watching TV." I explain.

"How'd you wake up?" Beck asked.

"Sydney crawled on my face. Her squishing my nose was a very nice way to wake up." I joke, getting both of them to laugh.

I look down, and Ellie had her hand in her mouth.

"Look at you. Moving and all. You're growing so fast!" I smile, as she stared at me.

"Almost 4 months. Can you believe it?" Jade asked.

"No. I can't." I say.

I don't really remember all that much of what Sydney was doing at 4 months. I just know that Cat was already on tour for a month.

_I think she was 5 months when we went to Seattle and saw Cat._

And got embroiled in controversy.

"She looks great." I say, breaking the sudden silence.

"She's adorable!" Beck smiled.

"You're only a little biased." Jade teased.

"Now now Jade. Just because I love her more than you doesn't mean you have to be jealous." Beck teased her.

She immediately looked lived and swatted his arm. "That's not funny."

"He might have a point." I say. "She is his daughter."

Jade frowned. "So, do you want to see the birthday cake? Or have your face stuffed into it? Because Sydney would love the latter."

Beck smiled and laughed.

"Sure, I'll see the cake. Did you make it?" I smile, pretending I didn't hear the part about me getting my face put into a cake for Sydney's enjoyment.

"No, I ordered from some place on Santa Monica. It turned out great." Jade said, lifting the lid of a box.

It's a circular cake, with white icing and "Happy Birthday Sydney" written on it.

"That's awesome." I say, giving Ellie to Beck.

"Did you test her out on a cupcake like we said?" Beck asked.

We don't want to get a cake, only to have Sydney only be able to watch.

She might throw a fit.

"Yeah, she loved the ici—"

Ding Dong.

I look to Beck and Jade.

Then Tori hands me Sydney.

"Who rings the doorbell?" Jade asked.

"I got it." I say.

I slip thru the dining room and walk to the door.

One disadvantage of their door is that you have no idea who is—

…

…

"Bobobobobo!"

…

…

"Uhh…Jade?" I call out, not believing my eyes.

Sydney is going nuts in my arms, but I'm not really noticing.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

…

"Cat's back."

She beamed in front of me.

"WHAT?" I hear 4 voices, then a stampede to the door.

Then I notice Cameron.

He looks out of place.

"CAT!" Jade squealed, and then tackled her.

Cat laughed. "Hi! Am I late?"

"No! Wha…what's going—" Jade asked, then looked up.

Cameron suddenly looked very afraid.

I instinctively hand Sydney to Cat. Sydney nearly jumped in Cat's face, but again, I didn't notice really.

"They let you back in the country?" I snap.

Beck and Andre ushered Cat inside, but blocked Cameron.

"You aren't welcome." Beck growled.

"…I'm not?"

"No. You have done an incredible amount of damage to her and Sydney." I snap.

Before I know it, he's blown past all of us.

But Jade had our back.

She had him against the wall, scissors in her hand in seconds.

"WHOA!" Beck yelped, as Andre and I spring into action.

"Cameron, be nice." Cat snapped, looking on calmly.

"I am! They're the ones that are freaking out! I came to celebrate Sydney's birthday!"

"Why would she want you here? You haven't seen her in months!" Jade bit at him.

Cat seemed impressed at the point.

"Of course she wants me here. Don't use her in this." Cameron said to her.

"Fine. Cat, can I see her please?' I speak up.

Cat hands me Sydney.

"Let's see." I say.

Sydney smiled at me, then I spin her around and start to hand her off.

Then she went nuts.

"Wrah! Wrahhhh! WRAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She kicked and waved her arms and screamed.

Beck, Tori and Andre look stunned.

"Hmm…curious. She doesn't want to be held by you Cameron. Now…why would that be?"

He opened his mouth.

"Would it be murder?"

He angrily began to speak up, but I cut him off.

"Infidelity?"

He took a step toward me.

"Meth?"

He looked furious.

"Cocaine?"

Getting red in the face now.

"Marijuana?"

I took a deep breath.

"Gang related activities?"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?"

Sydney yelped and I hear Ellie cry out in another room.

"Be quiet. And no." I simply say. "I support Sydney's judgment."

He suddenly cocked his arm back, but Cat grabbed his hand with hers.

_There's a ring on Cameron's hand._

"NO. Cameron."

He looks like he's wearing a wedding band to be honest.

Cat's wearing rings, but noting on either ring finger.

_Normal Cat._

Probably another woman's engagement band.

_That would be fitting._

_Rimshot!_

"Why not Cat?"

Suddenly the room filled with tension.

Cat and Cameron's tension.

"Because, they are my friends, Sydney obviously doesn't want you to hold her, and because I said so! Now go back to the hotel!" Cat screamed.

…

"What if I don't?"

"THEN GO HOME! You're only here until the CPS is done with you anyway." Cat replied heatedly.

"CPS?" Tori said.

"I'll explain." Cat said, still looking right at Cameron.

They're in each other's face.

"Fine. You have to ride with him." Cameron growled, then marched off.

He tried to "bump" my shoulder, but I dodge it.

"Missed man." I smile.

He grumbled and marched away, slamming the door behind him.

…

"What just happened?" Tori asked.

"I don't know." I say truthfully, as Sydney looked up at me.

I hand Sydney to Cat.

Cat beamed.

"Ok…I'm gonna start here. How are you here?' Beck asked, causing Andre to smile.

"The trial ended 3 days ago. Everybody was found guilty, with sentences coming. But they're all appealing naturally, allowing Cameron enough time to come get his stuff.

"But they granted his visa?" Jade said, stunned and holding Ellie.

"It's a 20 day thing. But the CPS wants to see us next Thursday." Cat said to me.

"How'd I miss that?"

"I talked to them when I was stuck at the airport." She replied.

"And you just scheduled it?" I ask, not exactly happy I'm out of the loop.

"Yeah…sorry. I should have consulted you first." She quickly said, cowering and looking away.

"Cat…look. I'm not mad. But I'm Sydney's guardian right now. You can't just go marching off without telling me. I don't want you to lose her for good." I say.

Tears fly to Cat's eyes, and she buries her face in Sydney's shoulder.

"I know…I know. Did I interrupt anything?" She quietly asked.

"We were just about to sing happy birthday and have cake. Why?" Jade spoke up.

"Just asking. Did you get a package the other day?" Cat asked

Jade immediately looked surprised. "yeah, how'd you know?"

"I sent my gift to Sydney here. Did you open it?" Cat squeaked out.

"No…I was meaning to ask Beck if he ordered it…" Jade said, then walking away.

"You bought a birthday present?" Andre said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah…I wasn't sure until the last minute that I could make it. I was hoping I would be able to…but you never know."

"It's good to have you back." Tori smiled.

"It's nice to be back." Cat smiled, causing Sydney to giggle.

"Ok…is this it?" Jade came back with a package.

"Yep. But you said cake first?" Cat lit up.

"Yeah…that was the plan."

"Can I join in?" She asked shyly.

Everybody gave her an odd look.

"You're mom. Of course you can." Jade smiled.

Cat beamed and reached to rub Ellie's cheek.

Sydney didn't like that and said "WRAHHH!"

"Oh shh. She's no danger to you sweetie." Cat said.

Immeidately, Sydney stopped protesting as Cat played with Ellie.

I exchanged looks with Beck and Andre.

_What the hell is going on?_

"C'mon. Let's have cake." Jade beamed.

We all followed her into the dining room, where Jade had a single candle in the cake, with the cake on the table, with the high chair out.

Cat deposited Sydney inside, who immediately tried getting out.

I glance to the others, and they are smiling.

Jade has a lighter.

"On 3?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

Click.

"Happy birthday to you….happy birthday to you….happybirthday dear Sydney! Happy birthday to youuuu…"

We all cheered and clapped, causing Sydney to smile and clap.

"I think mom can blow it out." Jade smiled.

Cat beamed and easily blew it out.

"Yay!" Tori said.

"Good job." I smile, then kiss Sydney's cheek.

Sydney, who seems kind of confused, made a happy noise and grabbed Cat's face.

Jade took the candle out and cut a small piece for her.

Jade started cutting pieces for everyone else as Cat turned to started feeding Sydney.

Sydney looked away, and turned to me.

"Sydney…Sydney." Cat said, trying to get her to turn around.

Sydney suddenly made a face, and I knew what she was thinking.

"No cake right now. She doesn't want it."

"Ok. More for us." Jade joked.

Cat looked disappointed and looked to me. "Are you sure."

I nod.

"So I guess presents?" Beck said.

"Yeah. I'll get them." Tori said.

"While you do that…we can eat cake in the living room." Jade handed Beck and Andre a plate.

"I thought you hated us eating in the living room." Beck said.

"Today's a special day. I'll let it slide." Jade smiled, handing Cat and I cake.

Cat somehow heaves Sydney out of the high chair, while holding onto her cake.

Everybody follows her and sits facing Cat and Sydney.

Cat sets Sydney to her right and takes a bite of cake.

Everybody else does the same.

"What do you think?" Jade asked.

"It's good! Where'd you get it?" Cat asked.

"A place on Santa Monica." Jade replied.

"This is delicious. Thank you." Andre said.

"Don't thank me, thank Sydney…" Jade said.

I looked up and my eyes nearly fell out of my head.

The room nearly went silent.

_C'mon…_

YOU CAN DO IT SYDNEY!

_She's trying to pull herself up using the couch from sitting down._

Jade nudges Cat, who turned and gasped.

A moment later…

Sydney is on two feet, clinging to the couch.

Behind me, I hear Tori say "Ok… why's everyone—"

"Shh!" Andre said.

Then Tori gasped.

Sydney managed to spin herself in the direction of Cat.

_She's just looking at her._

Cat seemed to know what to do.

"C'mere baby…c'mon Sydney."

Sydney looked…upset.

Then she looked calm.

Step.

Still clinging to the couch.

Right foot step.

I hear Jade kind of laugh.

_One more full step and Cat's got her._

C'MON SYDNEY!

Left…

RIGHT!

Sydney then took her hand off the couch to grab for her mom, but quickly lost her balance.

Cat quickly caught her before she whacked her head.

"Yay!" Cat said, sounding unbelievably happy.

I…I'm…

_I'm speechless._

A one year old baby has completely taken my ability to speak.

"Good job Sydney!" Beck smiled, holding Ellie.

Ellie was looking right in Sydney's direction.

Andre looks like he just saw God perform a miracle before his eyes.

"That…that happened right?' I hear Tori ask quietly.

"Yeah…you ok Robbie?" Jade asked, kind of laughing at the end.

"I…I'm just kind of shocked." I confess.

Her walking was not in the top 100 things I thought she might do today.

"Shocked? Why?" Cat asked.

"I just wasn't expecting that at all…I was just thinking about it's her birthday.

Cat beamed, and Sydney turned to me and let out a happy noise.

"Dada!"

"Hey Sydney. Nice walking." I joke, getting a few laughs.

She immediately starts squirming away from Cat, and next thing I know she's dive bombed my lap.

I pick her up and hug her, only for her to kiss me.

"Happy birthday Sydney."

(A/N: Late breaking news. We know who ended Victorious and denieus the fans a proper ending. You can't do Victorious without Victoria. VJ wanted to do a solo tour, Nick wanted a cast tour due to all the music being released on the show, and since Vic went against the rest of the cast, Victorious got ended. Sam and Cat's schedule was set I guess, and the fact that Victoria wasn't the star of her own show didn't help. She can't even get a good pairing like Bade or Cabbie. Anyway, I wanted to pass that on. Now I'm mad at VJ. I hate it when I'm right. Have a good Friday.)


	63. Blood on Her Hands

(A/N: Hope everyone had a great weekend. Big week here for the story. I'm happy to finally be able to write what should be 5 great chaps. Hope you like them. The song below is important. Not for this story…but for future projects. And it's in this chapter. If you can find what movie it's from, you'll have a idea of what is bouncing around in my head. My only hint: The artists name is Robbie Nevil. Lastly, to everyone asking how long this is going/ if I'm doing anything after this story, please check my updated profile on here. It was way out of date lol. Last time it was updated I had just started Emerge, which was awhile ago. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Later. )

I slide out of the bathroom to the sound of music playing.

_That's a catchy song._

I don't know who sings it, but it's from a movie Danielle and I watch recently together.

"_It was you, it was you  
With you is where I belong  
It was you, it was you  
It was you that I really want."_

I slide into the living room, and see her dancing wearing a white dress shirt, with her nice legs flowing from under the shirt.

I sneak behind her and start singing with her.

"It was you all along and I never really saw  
What was right there in front of my face  
You're the one I miss  
That I wanna be with whenever you're away

It was you, it was you  
'Cause you're my one true love  
It was you, it was you  
It was you all along, it was you."

I hear her laugh, and then kiss me gently.

Only the sound of Sydney giggling and clapping made me stop kissing her.

"I didn't know you could sing." Danielle said.

"I went to a performing Arts High School. Of course I can sing." I say, looking to Sydney looking quite happy, sitting on the couch and looking at us.

"Did you like that? Did you enjoy your daddy singing?" Danielle smiled, then went and scooped her up.

Sydney kicked her legs happily and almost jumped out her arms to me.

"Hi!" I smile at her.

"Babababa! Baaa Baaa Baaaaaaa!"

I hold back my laugh and look to Danielle.

"She's singing. I think." Danielle smiled.

"I like her singing. Not like your mom's but still very good!" I smile at her.

She attacked my face, almost kissing my lips, but I narrowly dodged her.

Danielle laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You dodging her kisses!"

"I'm not dodging her!"

"Yeah you are. She saw us kissing and wants to kiss you." Danielle smiled.

"Well I'm her daddy. That's a problem." I say.

"Not really. Where's your shirt?" She asked me.

"I haven't picked one out. Where are your pants?" I ask.

"Skirt. And it's in your room. I'll go get that and pick you out a shirt." She smiled, then walked away.

I then crouched near the coffee table and stand Sydney up.

This is her new favorite thing to do.

Walk.

Sydney latched onto the table, and I let go and quickly backed away so she can come to me.

She's still tentative. But now she's just holding onto the coffee table with just one hand.

_It was two_ _up until a few days ago._

She still is having to really focus in order to walk, and she doesn't like it if I go farther than two steps away.

"C'mon big girl. Come on." I smile.

She's halfway here.

And staring at me.

I start to lean back, trying to bait her into coming closer..

"Gaa!" She cried out, and taking two quick steps.

She grabbed onto me, let go with her other hand and took a tumble.

"Ohh! Are you ok?" I ask, picking her up under her arms.

She has a upset look on her face.

"Walking hurts! You need to learn balance!" I say, smiling.

"Dada…" She reached for me.

I pull her into a hug, and she curled into me.

I kiss her forehead.

"Aww…did somebody get hurt?" Danielle asked, now wearing a black skirt in addition to her dress shirt.

"Nah…she just needs to not grab onto me and let go when she reaches me."

"She'll learn. Sometimes pain is the best teacher." Danielle said, extending a white polo that she bought me for Christmas.

She got it fitted, and loves it when I wear it. Says it makes me look stronger and more manly.

_Whatever…_

Danielle takes Sydney, and I slip the shirt on.

We quickly get together the diaper bag, with bottle and emergency apple sauce. As Danielle makes sure everything is locked up, I grab my jacket, wallet and keys.

"We ready to go?" I ask, seeing Sydney look at me and Danielle now wearing a jacket.

"Gaa!"

Danielle laughed.

"Ok then. Let's go." I say.

"GAA!"

I shake my head and open the door.

When we reach the car, Danielle puts Sydney into her car seat.

Unlike me, she cooperates and doesn't fuss. I have no idea why, but she does.

She hasn't done it with Cat as far as I can see, but Cat hasn't seen much of her.

Cat hasn't been home yet. She's in a hotel downtown with Cameron. That was one of the government's restrictions on her until she met with the CPS.

The other main one, was the Cameron is leaving tomorrow.

We're meeting the CPS in 30 minutes, and then Cat gets to come home if she wants.

Cameron flies out at either 10 tonight or 8 tomorrow morning. Again, that'll probably depend if Cat wants to stay with him one more night, or come home to be with Sydney.

As odd as it sounds, I wouldn't be shocked if they stayed together for one last night.

Because, as I understand it, he may never come back to the USA again.

Like…ever.

The prosecutor levied 10 year sentences on the primary members of Cameron's gang friends. Cameron himself got 60 days in jail, 3 years probation and has to stay in Australia.

Fine by me. I don't care anymore.

I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do. My birthday is next week, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm going off the assumption that Cat is going to forget, and that she won't think it's weird that I'll be gone all day.

Deka wants me to get back on tour ASAP. I'm supposed to meet with them, and figure out a plan. I already told them that I don't want to be away from home longer than 2 weeks at a time.

They said that they would talk to me about it when we meet.

Speaking of meet, another meeting is about to happen.

Danielle and Cat.

I'm guessing that's why she's so dressed up. She wants Cat to know she means business.

_She's competitive and fiery._

Graduating in May too. I'm so proud of her.

She's having to work late into the night on her thesis for graduation. She's taking 13 hours this semester, and she is about to apply for graduation.

Apparently that works different in college. You sign up, there is a ceremony, but you don't have to go. They mail you your diploma.

Sounds good to me. I just remember how nervous I was at the Hollywood Arts graduation. It was small, and that's a bad thing. You can't blend into the crowd if you are the crowd.

I park and hop out, with Danielle doing the same to my right.

Sydney immediately reached for me, and happily cooperated with me.

Danielle grabbed the diaper bag and left her jacket in the car, which I guess makes sense. We are in a parking garage.

The "Clip Clop" of her heels get us to the automated door.

"14th floor right?" She asked me, walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah."

I glance at her, and she can't hide her smirk.

I know she wants to take Cat down, especially since she's attached to Sydney and legitimately has spent more time with her than Cat has.

Ding.

She slipped behind me and followed me to the desk.

"Hi, my name is Robbie Shapiro. We have a meeting for 12?" I asked politely.

"One second." The secretary, who couldn't have been older than 21 said.

She rapidly typed, then said "Boardroom 37. They're expecting you."

"They are?" Danielle asked.

I thought we were early.

"Yeah, apparently a…Mr. Brooks and Mrs. Valentine were requested to come in a half hour ago. But you guys should be fine."

"I…ok." I say, then follow the signs toward boardrooms 30-37.

Sydney squirmed in my arms as we reach 37.

I take a deep breath and twist the door open.

I hear the voices inside stop talking, and I tentatively step inside.

Both Cat and Cameron are sitting down, facing the same lady that came and saw me after Sydney went to Seattle.

_Both of them look quite nervous._

"Hello Mrs. Anderson I smile."

"Robbie…Danielle. Great to see both of you. Please be seated."

Danielle and I sit next to Cat and Cameron. I'm close to the wall, while Danielle, Cat and Cameron are all to my right in that order.

"Were we late? I swear we arranged for noon." Danielle asked, crossing her legs.

"We did, I just called in Cat and Cameron here a half hour early for them _to explain themselves._" She growled at them.

_Whoa._

"So…let me see your ID's and bounce their story off of you and see if it matches up…"

Danielle and I both fish out our drivers licenses and hand them to her. A moment later, we get them back.

"So…starting in Seattle with the incident on stage, according to Cat, Robbie was left out of the discussions to go out on stage because both Cameron didn't notify him, and that Robbie left of his own volition. Is that true?"

"Yes ma'am." I say.

"Why did you leave Sydney with them?"

"Well ma'am, right before that happened I had handed Sydney over to Cat. I was simply going to catch her up on some of the things Sydney liked, since she hadn't been around. She snapped at me, Cameron entered, and I didn't want to deal with wither of them. So I left."

"Why did you snap Ms. Valentine?" Mrs. Anderson asked coldly.

_I don't think she likes Cat._

Maybe that is her job.

"Because, he told me not to leave Sydney alone, which is obvious!"

"Well, you left her alone. And if it wasn't for Robbie selflessly sacrificing his time, money and effort, Sydney would be in a worse spot. So you really have no ground to stand on. Have I made my point clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Cat said quickly, looking in her lap.

"Now…on the events down in Australia, according to Cameron, he invited her down to meet his family and friends. But wasn't expecting the controversy to erupt."

I snort out a laugh, then immediately regret it.

"Yes Robbie?"

"Of course he didn't expect it. It's not like the cops are going to leave 24 hours notice! It's your fault! They're your friends."

"Shut up pole sucker."

Danielle tried to get to her feet, but I easily get her seated again.

"You shut your mouth right now." Danielle growled.

"Yeah Cameron…shut up." Cat said, looking in her lap still.

"Moving on, he also said that Cat did not take any illegal substances, but only inhaled second hand marijuana smoke."

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"What about alcohol?" I ask.

Mrs. Anderson turned to Cat. "Mrs. Valentine?"

"Not much…but we did usually have some wine over dinner. Plus the drinking age is 18 over there." Cat mumbled.

"Very true. But I feel that it's necessary that it is 21 here, and if you do drink and test positive, retroactive to your first drug test, you lose custody of your daughter. Is that clear?"

Cat made a strangled noise and nodded.

Her daughter turned to look at her mom but stayed quiet.

_She's being a great girl._

"Good. Now lastly, before we move on…are either of you aware that Mr. Brooks proposed to Ms. Valentine?"

…

…

_I can feel myself go pale._

"WHAT?" Danielle screeched and hopped to her feet. "You son of a bitch!"

"Dani! Shh. Sydney's right here." I say quickly.

"Oh…right." She sat back down.

"Wh…why is that pertinent to this?' I nervously ask.

"Because, under his proposal, Sydney goes to Australia with them to live there."

I hear Danielle let out a stunned gasp.

"No."

The whole room turns to me.

"You guys told me that when I signed for temporary custody of Sydney, that I have the last word when it comes to her. No. Not happening. She isn't going anywhere." I say, then leaning over and giving Cameron the nastiest glare I can muster up.

"Good, because she declined it anyway."

…

"She did?" Danielle asked, sounding stunned.

_Why would she say no?_

WHY DRAW THE LINE NOW?

I didn't even know that there was a line to be drawn!

"Why did she say no?" I ask.

"She said it was because she didn't want Sydney to have to go thru that much change, and wanted her to live in America."

…

_That doesn't pass my smell test._

"I don't buy it." Danielle said.

"Fine. Don't. I don't care." Cameron said defiantly.

"You guys are fighting aren't you?" She tactlessly asked.

I see Cameron instantly trying to think of excuses, while Cat went rigid.

"She said no, and that opened a can of worms." Danielle plowed ahead.

"Can we talk about something else?" Cat pleaded with the lady.

"Sure. I do want to emphasize how important it is for you to not leave the Los Angeles area other than for the drug testing. You need to spend a lot of quality time with your daughter. It'll be easy, all you have to is block out the time."

"I will." She said quietly.

"Now Mr. Brooks, this interview has concluded. Would you like to leave today or tomorrow."

"Today."

"Tomorrow."

I lean forward in shock.

_Cat said "Today."_

Did I miss something?

"No, I'm leaving tomorrow." Cameron said forcefully. "I need to get my clothing from your apartment." He said to Cat darkly.

"Don't talk to her like that. It's her house." Danielle bit at him.

_Whoa!_

Danielle protecting Cat?

Wha…

"I can ship your clothes back." I volunteer.

_I'll send them to Africa!_

Nah, I'll be a good boy and cooperate.

"No, I want to get them personally." Cameron reiterated.

"He can't do that. Can her do that?" Danielle asked.

"He is a free man until he steps onto the plane tomorrow. You'll have to allow him to get his stuff."

"Fine…" Danielle grumbled.

"Ok. It was great meeting with you all. Hopefully the next time I see you, is when you get custody of your daughter back Ms. Valentine." Ms. Anderson said.

Cat simply stood and nodded to the floor.

I walked out, following Cat.

"Can I see her?" She asked outside the door.

I hand Sydney over, who lights up and grabs Cat's face.

"Aww. Hi Sydney…I missed you…"

I feel Danielle slip her hand with mine and subtly push me forward.

The whole way to the garage Cat stayed ahead of Danielle and I, with Cameron trailing us.

Cat reluctantly handed her back to me, and then got in her car with Cameron, who apparently was driving.

"That was unexpected." She said as I started to drive.

"Yeah. I'll say."

"I'm glad she stood up to him. Now that I'm looking for it, I think they're really fighting." She said morosely.

"Why do you sound so sad?" I ask.

"Because…I don't like her…but I hate to see love failing. And I don't like a guy trying to intimidate a woman to get his way."

"That's just stupid." I say.

"Good. You're smart."

"I don't know about that…" I joke. "But I really thought you might try to fight her."

"I thought so too…but…that guy Robbie…he doesn't even care. I don't get why he proposed to her. And her saying no…they might as well have broken up in Australia."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. They won't make it 2 more weeks I bet."

Well damn.

_That was fast._

I sigh and focus on the road.

"What are you going to do?" Danielle asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Where do you go from here? I know you don't want to leave…but Cat's back Robbie. Sydney doesn't need you—"

"Yeah she does." I snap.

"…I misspoke. I know she needs you. But you can't do this forever Robbie." She plowed on.

"Can we talk about something else? Don't you have class at 3?" I ask.

_It just got awkward._

"Yeah…I'll have to go right after we get home."

"Ok."

We settled into a awkward silence.

"Do you want to come to my place tonight?" She asked me.

"Not really…I want to make sure everything goes well tonight." I say, pulling into the parking garage.

"Robbie…Cat can handle her for one night."

"I know. But it's the first night. It'd be irresponsible and I'd look bad. I can't Dani. I'm sorry."

I stopped where her car is.

"Thanks." She stood up.

"Have a good time in class."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too." I say.

Then I pull up another level and park next to Cat, who is standing and waiting for me.

"Where'd she go?"

"She has class at 3." I say.

"She…she does?" Cat looks baffled.

"How old is she?" Cameron asked from behind Cat.

"Old enough to know you're an ass Cameron."

"Robbie." Cat snapped at me, holding Sydney.

"Oh. Sorry." I say, then handing her to Cat.

"Gaa!" Sydney said, then started playing with Cat's hair again.

I led the way to the elevator, and to the door.

"SURPRISE!"

I jump at the burst of noise once I had opened the door.

I peek in and see that everybody is waiting for us.

Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori and my parents.

They have a banner up.

"Happy No More Cameron Day".

_This is gonna be bad._

"Uhm…guys…" I begin.

Then Cat busted past me, allowing Cameron to sneak thru.

"Who are you?" My mom asked Cameron.

"That's Cameron…" Beck said, looking antsy.

"Sorry to disappoint. Mind if I join the party?" He sarcastically asked.

"Yeah…we do. Why are you here?' Jade asked.

"I have to get my things."

"We already packed them." Andre said, as I shut the door behind me.

I look to the left, to see his suitcase already packed.

"Well that's handy." I smile, walking over and hugging my mom.

"Good job baby." She whispered in my ear.

"It isn't that simple. I can't have one piece of cake?" Cameron asked.

"No." My dad said sternly.

_Don't mess with him Cameron…_

That's his pissed off voice. I've only gotten it three times in my life.

Those three times coincide with my stupidest decisions.

"Baba!" Sydney finally sees everyone over near the living room.

"Hey Syddo! How ya doin?" Jade beamed, then taking her and sitting with her next to her toys.

Sydney immediately started playing with them.

Cat walked over and sat down too.

"What are you waiting for?" Andre asked.

"You can go now. Fine by us." Beck said.

"No, I want to see what you poles have done now."

Andre, Beck and I all snap simultaneously, and slam him into the wall next to the desk.

My mom let out a small scream, and my dad stepped in front of her.

"You…I cannot believe you!" Beck growled at him.

"I've never met anyone so narcisstic in my whole life!" Andre snapped.

"Shut up goldilocks."

I singlehandledly slam him back into the wall and lift him higher.

Now we're face to face.

"Now Cameron…I'm gonna tell you how this is going to go. If you don't cooperate, I'm calling the police. Jade?"

"Yeah?"

I feel all eyes on me.

"Baba!" Sydney said behind me.

_I'm not letting you touch her AGAIN._

" Dial the cops up. If he doesn't do exactly what I say, call them."

"Got it."

I hear the clicking on her phone. Once that stops, I start again.

"Ok Cameron. I'm going to let you down. You're going to grab your bag, and you're gonna walk out that door, call a cab and go to the airport. Then you're going to leave MY country. Understand?"

I see Beck and Andre smile, then let him go.

"This isn't your country."

"It's more mine than yours. That goes for America, Sydney, and even Cat."

I let him down.

—

Cat POV

"It's more mine than yours. That goes for America, Sydney, and even Cat."

_Aww Robbie, that's so nice of you._

I can't wait for Cameron to leave so I can—

I look up, and Cameron's expression changes.

From calm to…

_WATCH OUT!_

I see Cameron throw out his elbow, and it catches Robbie right in the jaw.

Robbie's entire body went slack, and he started to fall back.

Andre and Beck move to grab him, but hesitate and try to both grab him and Cameron.

Then Cameron kicked Robbie in the chest so hard he…

CRASH!

I dive on top of her and the room erupted.

_SYDNEY!_

"AHHH! ROBBIE!"

"You son of a bitch!" Then I hear punches and grunts.

I look down to make sure Sydney is ok, and I see Jade also dove to protect her.

"Yes, we need police to 9825 Jefferson Street, Floor 52 along with an ambulance. Hurry!" I hear.

Sydney is squirming.

I…

_OH MY GOD._

Robbie's in the coffee table.

_That had glass in it._

The table is wrecked.

Jade quickly scrambled over to him.

_BLOOD._

He's bleeding bad.

"Did you call an ambulance?" Jade called back to Robbie's mom.

His dad is…

"yeah! They said they're coming!"

I see a mass of arms and legs under the table.

Then a high pitched scream.

_Cameron._

Wait…

WHERE'S SYDNEY?

I look right…left…

"Cat! Grab her!"

"BABA!"

She found Robbie.

"Sydney, no!" I jump in.

She frantically crawled to Robbie, and went right to his face.

"DADA! DADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I scoop her up, and Sydney just increased the volume.

"DADA! DADA! WRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Get her away Cat! We got him! GO!" Jade yelled.

I ignore her wailing and get her into her room.

"Shh…it's gonna be ok…"

"DADA!"

I try to hug her, but she batted me away.

"DADAAAAA!"

_Why is her outfit covered in red?_

…

It's Robbie's blood.

_Oh baby…_

"WRAHHH!"

I hear a big boom, and I jump into the hall.

3 firemen rush into the living room, with a gurney. Followed by cops.

"Where is he?"

"Here!" I hear Jade call out.

Two of the policemen find the fight under the table and go to break that up.

The other one pulled out his gun.

"Ma'am. Get inside."

"But…what about them?" I squeak out.

"WRAHHHH!"

"He'll make it. They ordered a blood transfusion already. My priority is to ensure your safety. Now get inside."

He closed the door with such force, Sydney stopped crying.

Robbie POV

…

_OW._

…

What happened?

"Uhhh…" I groan.

"He's awake!" I hear a voice.

"Who's awake?" I ask, barely opening my eyes.

Everybody's here except my parents.

"Robbie!" Jade looked relieved.

"Hi. What's going on? Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital. You were out for about a day." Beck said.

"A day? What happened?" I ask, trying to get up. "AHHH!"

I'm wrapped like a mummy. Covered in bandages.

"Why…what are all these for?" I ask.

"Cameron…kicked you into the coffee table." Tori said quietly.

I immediately glance to Cat, who has tears cascading down her face.

"He did?"

"Yeah." Danielle said, suddenly, causing me to look over.

_That's why I can't move my hand._

She has it.

Jade sighed. "He threw an elbow that knocked you out, and then sent you into the coffee table. You had some pretty bad cuts on your arms and head, but you're gonna be ok. You do have some new blood though."

Everyone laughed, which caused somebody in Cat's arms to squirm.

"Why is she here?" I ask.

"She's been a mess. She somehow escaped from Cat's grip and got to you when you were bleeding…" Tori said.

"No…" I say quietly.

Sydney…

"She cried for hours. Almost cried herself hoarse." Tori continued.

"She kept on crying for 'Dada' for hours." Danielle said.

I try and swallow the sudden lump in my throat.

"I…was it that bad?" I ask.

"It looked worse than it actually was. There was a ton of blood, and you were surrounded by glass. But they got you out, cleaned you up and put you on some meds that made you sleep until now."

I hear Sydney make an unhappy noise.

Cat took her off her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Sydney made a fussy noise and kicked her feet, catching my left arm.

_OWWW!_

I wince.

"Ok…you know what will make you feel better?" Cat asked.

Sydney squirmed.

"It's Dada!" Cat beamed, turning her around.

Sydney lit up like a firework. "DADA!"

Everyone laughed, and Danielle let go of my hand so I could grab her as best I could.

"Aww…don't cry…" I say, seeing something I never thought I'd see from a baby.

Silent tears. Flowing like a river down her face.

"Dada…dadaaaaaa…"

"Shh…c'mere…" I say, hugging her.

She clearly exerted all the strength she had into grabbing me back. "Dadaaaaa…"

I blink back tears to see that Tori, Jade, Danielle and Cat all have failed.

_They're all crying._

"C'mon guys…please don't cry…"

"But Robbie…you don't get it." Cat sobbed. "She was a wreck without you. And now look at her."

I look down to Sydney with her arms around my neck to the pillow, clearly desperate not to let me go.

"Dadaa…"

"I'm right here Sydney."

She shifted a little, but still held onto me.

"So…what about Cameron?" I ask.

"He got booked for like 5 minutes, then put on a plane to Australia. Apparently there you can automatically add on years for crimes committed after sentencing?" Jade smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup. Add 5 years. Max punishment for assault there. According to my tracker he just landed."

"And now is going to jail." Danielle smiled.

My eyes automatically shift to Cat, who is still crying.

_And looks incredibly guilty._

Well…

That settles that.


	64. Doom and Gloom

I lean back in my seat and discreetly pull out my phone.

_No new messages._

Where are you babe?

Danielle decided she wanted to take me out for dinner tonight since today is my 20th birthday.

20.

_I feel old._

I'm not even a teenager anymore.

On February 21, 1993 I was born.

On February 21, 2011, my parents took my for my 18th birthday bash at a fancy downtown restaurant.

That was a fun night. I remember I had prime rib after my parents insisted that I stop looking at the menu in a "Dollars and cents" way, and more of a "What am I hungry for?" way for one night.

I also remember being pleasantly surprised when I saw Jade and Beck at the same restaurant. They came over and said happy birthday too.

On February 21, 2013, I'm living with Cat, working at the Pear Store and involved in my own comedy tour. And watching her daughter.

And going to dinner with my beautiful girlfriend.

_That isn't here yet._

"Hey. Where you at?" I text her.

This restaurant she got reservations to is fancy. But not fancy enough that you have to dress extremely nice. I'm in nice jeans and a black polo, which complies with dress code.

_There she is._

She turned the corner, found me and beamed.

"I'm right here!" She smiled jokingly, as the dimmed light gave way to the candle on the table.

She's wearing a purple dress that goes just past mid-thigh, along with some things on her wrists and a clutch…thing.

"You look great." I smile, getting up to pull out her chair for her.

"Aww, thanks." She beamed, and then quickly kissed me. "Happy birthday. Sorry I'm a little late; I got held up at the advising place."

"It's fine. How'd that go?" I smile, sitting down.

"Can I get you something to drink ma'am?" The waiter sidled up to us.

"A glass of chardonnay." She smiled.

"Ok, for you sir?" He turned to me.

"Do you have Long Island Iced Tea?" I asked him.

"Yes we do sir." He smiled, then leaned over and lowered his voice.

"I don't want to make a scene, but may I see both of your ID's?"

Haha.

I pull out my ID and hand it to him. Danielle does the same.

"…ok. I'll be right back with those drinks." He smiled, handed me back both ID's and walked away.

I hand Danielle hers back, and see her quizzical look.

Then she mouthed "You're not 21."

I smirk and hand her the ID.

On my legal ID, the one I got from the state, it says I'm 20 as of today.

Danielle's eyes narrow are she reads mine.

The one she has…I got from a friend.

And that one now says I'm 22.

Fake ID's help from time to time. Especially if you want to get a drink after a long show.

"You're going to explain that later." She said, voice barely over a whisper as she handed it back to me.

"No I don't." I smile at her. "What did the advisors say?"

"I got offers!" She beamed.

"You did?" I say. "That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Where at? Info! Info!" I say quickly.

"Ok. Well, all the places that want me, want me to be a Risk Analyst."

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's kind of a hybrid between finance and economics. I look at situations and determine if something is a good decision." She replied promptly.

"I assume that's a bare bones description."

"Yeah, you have tons of factors. Like a company's health, economic conditions, the credibility of a companies management, their credit and if they are on the market, you have a whole bunch of stuff like currency value and economic systems and…—"

"Danielle. I get it. It's complicated at it's core. But I get your point. So…where are these jobs? Local I assume." I ask.

Her face suddenly fell.

"Uhm…no."

"No?"

"No. I got offers from Germany, France, Spain, Greece, Iceland, Great Britain along with Mexico and tons of US cities."

"US cities…" I try to get the answer out of her.

"Miami, New York, Boston, Houston, Chicago, LA…you get the point."

I nod.

"What about here? What about the LA one?" I ask nervously.

"It's…I mean it's ok. It's a medium sized firm in downtown. I think it's in your dad's building."

"You should talk to him about all this." I say.

She nodded. "I will."

"Uhm…I assume the foreign ones are off the table." I say.

"No! I like those. That's what I want to do!" She replied quickly.

The waiter put our drinks down. "What would you like to order?"

"Can I have the filet mignon, side salad and a baked potato with everything on the side please?' Danielle smiled.

He nodded and turned to me.

"Can I have the same, but steamed broccoli instead of the salad?"

"Yes sir, I'll have that right out."

Then he was gone.

I took a breath.

"Babe…you can't be seriously considering those international jobs."

"Why not?" She said.

"I…what about me? I…I can't lose another girl I care about to a foreign country."

She looked apprehensive. "Another girl?"

"Cat, and now you. C'mon Dani…"

"Why…why bring that girl up?" She asked me, looking disgusted, then sipping her wine.

"Sorry, won't mention her again. Why are you already juggling job offers?" I ask.

"Well, my field of expertise is very cutthroat, and unlike yours, I can't sit around and get what I want. I have to be aggressive."

"I resent that." I snap at her. "I understand it's tough Danielle. We've talked about that. But you didn't have to throw my job under the bus."

"Correction: Jobs. Your big job can't cover everything." She said snarkily.

"Danielle, stop it. My tour requires a lot of work, is extremely taxing and isn't as instantaneous as most occupations."

"Because you don't get out there enough."

"I've kind of been busy over the last year." I frown at her.

Then the waiter came back with our food.

"If there's anything else you need, I'll be right over there." He said.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"You can't be serious about your little tour being sufficient Robbie. That's a joke."

I set my jaw and begin eating.

"Well thanks for the support." I reply, then harshly cut my steak.

"Robbie…I support you and you know it. But I'm thinking about it rationally."

"Well, LA is certainly rational!" I counter.

"Robbie, I want to leave California. I'm a Cali girl. I want to spread my wings and leave the nest. Go to another city. One where there actually is a winter! One that I can make my home."

"Or you could stay close to family, and settle down here. LA is a big market!"

"You don't get it. I don't want to be here anymore Robbie. LA is old to me. I'm tired of all the plastic, the glitz and glamour…it's just stale to me."

I just eat.

"Why isn't it old to you Robbie? You've been here your whole life too."

"Babe, I can't go."

"Yeah you can! Is this still about Sydney?"

"Of course it is! I have a responsibility to her!"

"No you don't Robbie! She isn't your daughter! It doesn't matter that your "dada" to her. She is Cat's mistake. And her responsibility."

"Never say that again." I say sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"Never…ever…say she is a mistake. She's an angel Danielle. You know it. She loves you! When did she suddenly become a detriment?"

"When you decided that you'll sacrifice it all for her! You're killing your dreams for somebody who doesn't care about you, and a baby that isn't yours! You aren't spending adequate time with me!"

"I've spent the last 2 nights with you at your apartment. Before that, we were at Cat's." I say.

"Which was really awkward Robbie." She said, then speared a cucumber.

"Is that what this is about? Not being with you?" I ask.

"No! I want you to come with me Robbie! You can do this! Take your talents with me! We'll be happy!"

"Where? Out of America?"

"Yes! That's where I want to go!"

…

"This sounds more like a spring break plan than a plan for the rest of our lives Dani."

She gave me a dirty look.

"Hey, I'm calling it as I see it. You want me to drop everything for you. I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's not possible!"

"Yes it is! You'll get over all this! You'll get to tour properly, stop working at the pear store and live your dream!"

"I doubt the European comedy circuit is as lucrative as it is here." I say.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She asked.

I push my plate away since it's clean.

"The US dollar is the basis for all currency in the world. Changing say…the pound into dollars, I'd lose money."

She frowned at me. "I know that. I deal with that every day!"

"Then why is it a good deal? I'm making less money if I maximize my potential over there then I do if I do it here!" I protest.

"I'll take these plates…I saw it was your birthday today sir, would you be alright if we bring out some cake for you and your girlfriend?" The waiter said.

"Please." I smile.

"Of course."

She smiled gently at me. "So…we going home after this?"

_The glint in her eye says that she wants to give me a real happy birthday._

"I…I was going to go see Sydney actually…"

_It's her "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Look._

"What? I haven't seen her in 3 days! I've worked most of the last 2, and slept with you!" I say defensively.

"It's your birthday! Tonight is about you. I want it to be a couples night…"

"Babe….we can do it tomorrow. I don't really care either way."

Her dirty look got more mud thrown into it.

_She's pissed._

Then the waiter placed cake at my place setting.

"Compliments of the house. I'll leave your bill right here, and will collect it whenever. No rush." He said, giving Danielle her cake then disappearing.

She snatched the bill away from me.

_I get it. It's my birthday._

I don't pay today.

Halfway thru my cake I hear "I wish you'd stop being so mature and enjoy life a little."

I let the comment roll off and eat the rest of my cake in piece.

We didn't speak as the waiter checked us out.

"Thank you, have a nice night. And again, happy birthday." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I say, then leading Danielle outside.

_She parked next to me._

"I…guess I'll see you later. If you need me I'll be at the library." She smiled, then made a move towards me.

I interpret it as a goodbye kiss.

Instead, I get a hug. And try to play it off as my intention all along.

"Bye. Love you." I say.

"Love you too." I hear her reply, right before I hop into my car.

I follow her for about a mile.

She turns right, towards USC.

I go left…towards home.

_That went bad._

Very…very bad.

_What is she thinking?_

I can't go overseas! I can't go anywhere! I'm here with Sydney!

She's not mine…but she needs me.

Everytime I've been home, she is delighted, more than normal to see me. I'm happy to see her.

I'll also be happy to take another Vicoden. My forearms are killing me.

My hands don't feel great either.

I park in my normal spot and fly up the elevator.

_Hurry hurry hurry._

Instead of knocking, I just walk right in.

"I'm home…" I joke.

"Robbie!" Cat called out.

I hear Sydney make a noise.

Then Cat flew out of the living room. "Hey! We're in the living room. Jade just left."

"Ok. Heyyy!" I smile at Sydney.

She's sitting down, playing with crayons. Holding them in her little hand.

"Dada!" She squealed, then rapidly trampled her way on her hands and knees to me.

I crouch down and scoop her up.

"Dada…" She said, as I brought her in her a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

She curled to me.

"How's she been today?" I ask.

"She's been good. She's saying a new word regularly."

"Not baa or dada?" I ask.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"What is it?"

"Bob."

"Bob?!" I ask.

Cat nodded, and Sydney raised her head off my choice. "Bob…"

"Who is Bob?" I ask.

"No idea. I think it's something around the house. I originally thought it was Jade, but she's been saying it since she left too."

"Hmm…" I say, then get a whiff of Sydney.

"Stinky girl. Very stinky. Let's get you into your jammies." I say, then tickle Sydney's tummy and take her back to her room.

She's quite happy and cooperative as I get her into a new diaper and pajamas.

_Not much kicking._

Then I take her back into the living room.

"Wanna practice standing like a big girl?" I ask.

"Baa! Bob?"

"No Bob. Well…maybe. I don't know what Bob is. Let's go walking." I say.

I arrive at the new coffee table, which covers up the blood stains that I left from the old one.

Cat has the carpet cleaning people coming next week.

I sit next to the table, prop her up and scamper two steps away.

"Sydney! C'me—"

She quickly takes two fast steps. Clomp clomp clomp and reaches for me.

She missed, but managed to catch herself on my leg.

I insitictively went to get her up, but then she just stayed in that bent position.

_Maybe I should let her try to stand._

"WRAAHHH!"

"Ok…maybe not." I scoop her up.

"Dada!"

"Having fun?" Cat asked behind me.

Sydney scrambled into my shoulder. "BOB!"

_Bob?_

Hold on.

Cat comes into the room in a tank top and shorts.

Once she gets close, Sydney reached for her. "BOB!"

I laugh. "I think you might be Bob."

"Really?" She asked, taking her.

Syd grabbed Cat's hair. "Bob!"

I laugh.

Cat beamed. "Hi. Am I Bob?"

"Bob!" Sydney smiled.

Cat hugged her, and then positioned her back onto coffee table.

Sydney navigated back and forth pretty well 3 or 4 times.

Then she got sloppy, falling twice in a row.

To cap it off, she made it all the way to me, then relapsed back to her old self.

_Taking both hands off and reaching for me._

Of course she tumbled and took a spill.

"WAHHH!" I scoop her up and hold her close.

"I think it's time to go to bed."

Cat, looking sad nodded.

Sydney slowly calmed down on the walk back to her room.

I hand her to Cat, who kissed her.

"Nighty night baby. Bob loves you."

I laugh and turn on the little fountain next to Sydney's crib.

Cat looked up after setting her down.

"That works?"

"Yeah." I reply. "The sound of water puts her right to sleep."

I then crouch down to her level.

_Her eyelids are fluttering._

"Love you." I say, running my thumb across her little arm.

I hear a small noise in reply, and she flexed her fingers.

Then her eyes closed.

Cat and I slowly creep out of the room and back to the kitchen.

I go and get a drink.

Cat turned on the TV.

"You got a new remote?" I ask.

"Yeah…Jade said she broke it right before she had Ellie. Why didn't you get a new one?" She asked me.

"I didn't know where to get a new one. I meant to email you asking how to get it…I just never got around to it."

I grab a bottle of water and make it to the living room in time to see her shaking her head.

"So…"

_Crap._

What now?

"Uhm…" Cat said.

We haven't been in this spot in forever.

_When was the last time we…had a normal conversation?_

Or even exchanged pleasantries?

"Good day?" I ask.

Cat shrugged. "Ok I guess. Just hung here with Sydney."

"That's cool." I say.

_Not cool. Kind boring honestly._

"How about you? Happy birthday." She smiled at me.

"It was ok. Had dinner with Danielle." I say.

She bit her lower lip.

"How'd that go?"

…

"Ok I guess."

I sip my water, and she turned to the TV.

We both fell into a awkward silence.

Then she turner to the PVR screen.

"Hey, you've been watching Beck's show!" I say.

Cat turned and smiled. "Yeah, it's really good!"

"How many episodes have you seen?"

"4."

"Oh. I've seen 5." I reply.

Suddenly she lit up. "Do you wanna watch with me?"

"Uhh…sure. I'll just check some stuff while you catch up to me." I say, grabbing my laptop off the desk.

Cat's laptop is charging next to mine.

A long forgotten, but missed sight.

She turned on episode 5, and I start checking out my finances.

_Ok…I still have $9800 left from the last tour. $12,573.61 in my bank account._

I put that into my spreadsheet I made so that I can keep track of this stuff from month to month.

_No emails from IMG._

_But I do have bills due this coming Tuesday._

_Rent, Water, Electricity and Gym Membership._

Everything but rent is on automatic bill pay.

_I'll write that check the night before like I always do._

"What is that?" Cat asked suddenly.

I blink, and she's right next to me, peeking at the screen.

"Oh…just a spreadsheet."

"Of what?"

"Money stuff. Nothing exciting." I say.

_She hasn't seen my charts._

I save all my receipts and categorize them by group. Like food, bills, luxuries, etc.

Sydney is her own category. And the biggest one, mind you.

I usually run it by my dad to make sure I'm not losing money somewhere. He decided to make his own recommendations and suggestions.

He always puts _'Spend more on personal luxuries'._

It's his way of telling me to focus more on me.

I appreciate the thought.

"Uhm…Robbie?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"I…Jade mentioned awhile back that you got a dog…where is he?"

Oh.

"I…uhm…gave him to my parents." I say sadly.

_Now I'm really sad._

"Why?"

"Sydney was taking too much time. I couldn't pay enough attention to me. One day he bit my ear, and I realized it wasn't going to work. My parents were looking for a new dog, so I gave Hunter to them."

"Hunter…nice name."

"Yeah…" I say sadly.

I miss him.

_But it was the right thing to do._

Every person and pet should be happy and loved.

"You sound sad." Cat said, laying her head on my arm.

"I…I didn't want to let him go. I failed him."

"No you didn't. It was the right thing to do if you couldn't pay him enough attention. Is he happy with your mom and dad?"

"Oh yeah." I say.

"Is he still mad at you?"

"No. He's actually happy to see me." I say.

"What about Sydney?" She asked.

I laugh. "He's actually very protective of her."

Cat giggled. "That's so cute."

"It is. Next time Sydney goes to see my parents you'll see."

"I know…you wanna watch TV with me now?"

"You finished?' I ask.

Cat happily nodded.

Together on the couch, we bang out 4 solid episodes. This show is really getting good.

_It better be picked up._

At the end of the 4th episode I yawn, and move to check my phone.

"Wrahhhhhh…"

_That's Sydney._

"Shit." I say, getting up.

Cat is hot on my heels.

When we come in, Sydney is holding onto the bars of her crib and standing on her feet.

"What are you doing up?"

"Babaaaa…" She said, with a pouty face.

"Hungry." I say, coming forward and grabbing her.

"Oh crap. Robbie, it's 3 AM." Cat said suddenly, looking at her phone.

"Really? No way." I reply.

She turned the phone to me.

_3:06._

"I'll feed her. You sleep." I say.

"Don't you have work?" She replied.

"At 6 PM yeah. I got her."

Cat frowned, but relented and kissed Sydney's head.

"Ok Sydney, let's get you some applesauce." I say.

Sydney simply smiled and banged her hand on my shoulder.

(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful mother, Jan. When I was a baby, I was really fussy and grumpy lol. When I finally realized that my mom was good, what did I call her? That's right...Bob. She was my Bob, and that was that. Anyway, this is a really late dedication, especially since she passed in late December 7 years ago. Love you Mom.)


	65. Punching In The Clock

Cat POV

_Focus._

Focus on the task at hand bitch.

Your daughter is in a car seat in the back.

_FOCUS!_

I let out a slow breath.

My heart is racing.

Going to meet my label. They said they wanted to speak to me about the last 10 months. And to bring Sydney.

_Robbie's working._

He's worrying me too.

That's his primary accomplishment thus far. Stressing me out and worrying me.

My second morning back, Robbie spent the night at Danielle's. I had no problem with it, they are a couple.

Sydney disagreed and cried for her dada.

_Poor baby._

She's doing good after the whole coffee table thing. I was afraid she'd be wailing at every opportunity.

_Right now she's sleeping._

Sorry. I was talking about Robbie.

But yeah, he was at Danielle's. I woke up, grabbed Sydney and got some coffee. Then I changed her, then went to change myself, propping her on my pillows.

I pulled out one of the drawers in my bedside table, and I found it.

_Checks._

_Cash._

_All to me._

Robbie didn't listen...

_At all._

He wrote me checks for rent, along with dollar amounts for any time the cable bill went above $120 and whenever the water bill went over $80 a month.

Which is stupid. Of course the cable and water are going to pass those thresholds! He gave himself basically no rope. The cable bill is $110 a month, mainly due to the fact I bought like 400 channels, plus Wi-Fi plus wired internet if we need it. If you go over a little, which is really easy, you end up at the $120-ish number.

He basically watched no extra TV, didn't really surf the internet and had no fun. On the water…the fact he chose $80 is ridiculous. My average bill, when I was living alone?

$75.

_Water is expensive as hell here!_

_And he picked two STUPID thresholds!_

AND…to cap it ALL off…

He didn't cash the checks I was writing to him.

He just stacked them in the drawer.

I was gone for 10 months. When I spoke to Robbie's dad about how much I should be giving him, he said $1500 to $2000.

I chose $2000, if for no other reason than he deserved it for watching Sydney.

I wrote him 10 checks.

There are 10 stacked envelopes, marked with a sticky note.

_Cat Payments._

Along with rent and the overages on stuff.

I did the math.

_Over $15,000 in that drawer._

I…

_It breaks my heart._

I mean…Why Robbie? Why? I did it for you! You did something I can never repay you for! You watched Sydney and kept her happy and were her dada for 10 solid months while I was away working.

And you…can't even accept my thank you?

I sniffle and blink away my forming tears.

_Can't cry and drive._

That probably isn't even on his radar at this point.

He had a massive fight over the phone with Danielle yesterday.

I think I'm why.

He was yelling stuff like "I can't leave Sydney!" and "She needs me Danielle!" and "Stop telling me how to live my life!"

Why would it be happeneing if I wasn't here? They weren't fighting when I was gone, at least I don't think so.

I think it's about Robbie moving out.

_Which I really don't want him to do._

I'd do almost anything for him to stay.

I'm afraid he's going to. Sydney isn't his daughter, and he…

He probably wants to do something else other than stay at home with Sydney all day. Even though that's what I'll be doing a lot of.

I mean…he just turned 20. Why would he want to…be chained to a baby that isn't his?

I sigh and turn off the ignition.

_We're here._

I gently pick her up and grab the diaper bag.

"Bob…" I hear Sydney say.

"Shh love bug. Shh shh shh…" I say.

I hate the noise, but it naturally comes out with Sydney.

Instinctively, Sydney grabbed on tighter as I took the elevator up.

The receptionist beamed once she saw me.

"They're in 2. Go ahead." She smiled.

I go ahead and walk in.

My manager Jenn jumped. "Cat! You're early! With the cutie!"

I laugh. "Yep. Everybody was busy today, so I had to bring her. Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. This won't take long. Can I hold her?"

I hand her over, and Sydney immediately smiled.

_She's trying to make a good impression._

Good girl.

"Hi…aren't you a cute little girl? Yes…yes you are." She smiled.

Sydney giggled and waved her arms.

I sat down and tried to stay calm.

_I know the label isn't happy._

"So Cat…please say this isn't what you were expecting ut of Australia." She said sadly, smoothing Sydney's shirt out.

"No. It wasn't." I reply.

"What happened? The story just sounded weird and really bad."

"Really, all it was, was that Cameron took me to see his friends. He said they worked at a warehouse, so I didn't think anything of it when we went to a warehouse district. But inside, there was all those drugs…and people smoking…and I was already on camera…so I was screwed."

"You didn't know what you were walking into." She said.

"Uh uh. I had no reason to be suspicious. At least I didn't think so at the time."

"What about now?"

"Well…he wasn't really a good boyfriend or a great guy. So I should have seen it coming. Or known something was up. I'm really sorry for all the chaos." I say.

Jenn smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. But, you know sorry won't fix it."

"I know." I look at my shoes.

"We did a poll about you're approval rating. Half online, half on the streets of New York, LA, Miami and so on. You following me?"

I nod.

"52% of people said that they did not approve of your last 10 months as a person. 78% of women. 27 percent said they approved of the last 10 months. 21% said they didn't know enough or didn't know who you are."

_Ouch._

…

"That isn't good." I mumble.

"Your Q score is ok. An 11. But it was higher. At the release of your album, it was 18."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." She said darkly.

Sydney made a sound, and Jenn laughed and tickled her.

"How…how do we fix that?" I ask.

"Well, we've been thinking of that. Right now, you can increase your Splashface activity, do more regular live chats and start poking around about doing a meet and greet or two."

"Ok. That sounds fun actually."

"Great. That's great Cat. We were thinking of auditioning you for some commercials also, to expand your brand and combat your bad mom image."

"That exists?" I squeak.

"Kind of. But we want to fight that. Did you schedule the first few volunteer sessions?"

I nod. "And the drug awareness courses at CCC."

I dig into my purse and pull out my proof, and hand it to her.

She unfolded the papers, looked, then smiled.

"Good girl. I'll have to make copies, but I was about to ask you to bring proof in. You came prepared." Jenn smiled.

"I tried."

"Last thing Cat. The label has decided to suspend you from record any music or have studio time for 2 months as punishment for your arrest."

"Two months? That long?" I ask, shocked.

"Cat! They could have fired you! You're lucky they didn't! They love your work, and you're very successful! If you weren't they probably would have axed you! You should be happy!"

"I…I am! But that's a long time!" I reply.

"I know. But it will go faster than you assume. Especially since your friend Mr. Shapiro will be going back out on tour soon."

"What?" I blurt out.

_He didn't say anything._

"Deka is planning a 3 week tour for him in a few weeks. I don't know if they've notified him yet. But it's going to happen as I understand it."

"I…ok."

She then turned and grabbed a piece of paper. "Now Cat, I need you to sign this and show you were here and understand all the details."

"Ok."

I sign my name as pretty as I can.

"Great. Now…I don't want to let Sydney go, but I have to."

Sydney perked up at her name being said.

"Ok. C'mon sweetie." I say.

Sydney grabbed onto me, and I grabbed the diaper bag.

"Bye Sydney!" Jenn waved.

"Say bye bye!" I say.

"Ba ba!" Sydney said.

Jenn smiled. "Bye Cat. I'll text you."

"Ok, bye!"

I close the door behind me and almost race to the elevator.

_Looks like the next 2 months are going to me very gray._

Music spices up my life. Gives the world color.

And now I can't record anything for 2 months.

I was thinking of making and EP for charity.

_That'd help my image!_

Right?

I sigh and flip on my blinker, getting into the fast lane of the highway.

10 minutes later, I'm home.

_Robbie's car is here._

I take the elevator up and walk inside.

"I'm home! Robbie?"

"Cat! Hey!" He said.

He's in the kitchen, stirring something that's sizzling.

"What's that?" I ask, as he came bounding out.

He quickly hugged me, causing Sydney to react.

"Sydney!" He beamed.

"Dadadadada!" Sydney replied enthusiastically.

"C'mere…I missed you!" He said, taking Sydney and going back to the kitchen.

"Dada!"

Robbie laughed and kissed her cheek.

She grabbed onto his head and made a cute sound.

_They're adorable together._

She loves him so much.

And I think he loves her more.

"What are you making? It's like 6." I say.

"Sauteed shrimp, with potatoes, spinach and some glazed carrots." He smiled.

_Oh my god._

My mouth almost started watering.

"That sounds delicious!" I say, as Sydney is staring at the sizzling pan.

"Do you like the noise? It's cooking food!"

"Baba!"

"Baba!" He said back, then kissed her cheek.

Sydney then kissed his cheek back and settled on his shoulder.

"So…how ya doing Bob?" Robbie asked, while getting out a glass.

I would have wine, but my drug test and all…

So I'm having apple juice.

"I'm ok. Don't call me Bob."

"But…you're Bob!" Robbie said, giving me a long face.

"Bob?" Sydney said.

"Yeah baby. Right here." I smile at her.

Sydney smiled and put Robbie's shirt in her mouth.

"No no no…" I begin.

"It's fine. Just a t-shirt." Robbie said.

"But it's in her mouth."

"So? It's not like she's all diseased. If she likes it, I'm down. Can you set the table please?"

"Sure." I smile. "Sydney too?"

"Yup. Applesauce. Tomorrow we try a hot food! Scrambled Eggs!" He cheered as I walked to the table.

"Baa!"

I shake my head at her enthusiasm. "The doctor cleared it?"

"Yeah! He wants us to space out new foods by 5 days to ensure she doesn't have a allergy. But she can start having fewer and fewer bottles now."

"She'll like that!" I call back.

From the kitchen I hear Robbie raise his voice an octave. "You don't like bottles do you? You want people food! Just like daddy and Bob! Right?"

He then laughed and the sizzling increased.

"Ok! We're done in here!" He called to me.

"Great!"

A moment or two later, he came in with sautéed shrimp, mixed with potatoes and spinach, with carrots on the side.

He placed it at my spot, then set Sydney down in her high chair.

She banged it and giggled.

"Easy baby…" I say as Robbie went back into the kitchen for his.

When he came back, he had two containers of applesauce and a kid safe spoon. One of those hard plastic ones.

The one he has now had Cinderella on it.

_It's so cute how he doesn't seem to be nervous about living with two girls._

Wait…

Where is his food?

He sat down next to Sydney and opened the applesauce container.

"Wait…what about you Robbie?"

"What?" He asked, spooning some onto the spoon.

"Ahhh!" he said.

"What about your food?' I ask, as Sydney gets the first spoonful into her mouth.

"I'll eat after Sydney is done and put to bed. It'll keep."

"Robbie…eat." I pout.

"Cat…I'm feeding Sydney. You eat. It's been a long day. How'd it go with your label?"

"I…it went ok. I can't record for 2 months, and I'm supposed to do more with my fans."

"That's a bummer about the recording. But the fans shouldn't be too hard." He smiled.

Sydney took another big bite. She has 1/3 of the container left.

"Yeah. I heard something about—"

Quickly, Sydney hit the edge of the apple sauce container, causing it to fly into Robbie's face.

Sydney giggled and clapped.

"Oh! Sydney Jade Valentine!" I immediately snap, causing Sydney to jump and look scared at me.

"No. Don't do that. Bad. Bad girl." I frowned at her, trying to look mad.

Robbie took his glasses off, which is coated in applesauce and wiped his face with a paper towel.

"C'mon Sydney. Don't do that." He said wearily.

"No! Don't let her off that easy! I'll feed her. You get food." I order him.

"But—"

"Food. Now!" I point to the kitchen, looking at Sydney.

She's keeping her hands to herself like a good girl.

Robbie reluctantly got up, and I filled the seat.

"Ok. Now I'm feeding you. And you won't get food if you even try to do that to me. Got it?" I tell Sydney.

She made a noise, that kind of sounded surprised.

Robbie got his plate and sat across from us.

Sydney was a good girl, mainly watching Robbie in between bites.

But then she banged her arm on the platform.

I take the applesauce away and hide it below her line of sight.

"Waah?" She said, turning and looking around for it.

Then tears filled her eyes, and I brought it up.

"Gaa!"

"No banging the table sweetie." I say, as she gobbles up a bite.

She banged it again.

Under her watchful eye, I snatch it away.

"Wahhh…Bobbb!"

"No banging!"

Robbie is looking on, a sad expression.

I bring it back up, and she finishes it without incident.

But when I take her out of the high chair, she squirmed and kicked.

"WRAHHH!"

"You're grumpy." I say.

"She didn't sleep much last night." Robbie said.

_I remember._

He actually, for the first time asked me to take her.

He had to work early, so he had to sleep.

"Ok. Time for bed."

Sydney, in response, howled.

I ignore her while changing her diaper and getting her into her jammies.

But as usual, she calmed down enough to be put right to sleep by the little fountain.

_That thing is great._

I walk back into the dining room to see Robbie got seconds.

"You ok?' he immediately asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing…you just seemed annoyed by Sydney." He said, then taking a bite.

"No…not that…I just don't want her being mean or acting up with you. I don't want her to know you're a pushover."

"But…I am a pushover." He smiled.

"You don't want her knowing that." I say.

"I know. By the way…I heard some news today?"

"About what?" he asked.

"You."

He froze.

"Wha…How?"

"My manager. Apparently Deka is setting up a tour for you."

He looked at me, clearly surprised.

_He didn't know about it._

"A tour?"

"yeah. Since I'm back, they want you back touring I guess."

He suddenly looked very sad. "But…Sydney…"

"She'll be ok. You need to do this anyway Robbie."

He opened his mouth to reply, but then ran his hands thru his hair and got to his feet.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Nothing. I'm just full."

_Liar._

You just got a second helping.

_Great. I took his appetite away._

Awesome.

I'm gonna go bang my head into the desk.

_I'm such a fat idiot._


	66. Buy Or Sell

Robbie POV

"_Can you just shut up!"_

I shake my head and grab another disinfectant wipe.

Yay cleaning.

I move aside the wire going to my headphones and wipe down a portion of the side table.

_It's cleaning day for Danielle._

And since I'm here, I've been enlisted.

I'm having a miserable time.

Besides the cleaning, which is as about as fun as you'd expect, Danielle and I got into it again.

_(Flashback)_

"Robbie?" Danielle asked as I grab the wood preservative from the utility closet.

"Yeah."

"I have some news I need to talk to you about."

"Ok. What's up?" I ask, closing the closet door.

"I uhm…I'm going to Europe next week."

…

"Well…thanks for consulting with me on this." I reply, then walking towards the living room.

"I didn't tell you to get back sass!" She bit at me.

"You didn't tell me until I can't do anything about it!" I reply.

"Why do you always seem to forget that it's my choice?"

"I don't forget that! I know that. I just don't think Europe is a good idea."

"We've been over this." She rolled her eyes.

"I have a new reason."

She feigned surprise.

"Oh really now."

I snap my towel at her and turn to the table.

"Robbie…"

"Who says Europe will be anything like it is here? It's a new region! Halfway across the world! What if, halfway thru your first year you get homesick and want to come home? You'd be stuck! And then what?"

…

"You won't want to be there, but you decided that you wanted to get away! You don't have to leave the country to get away Danielle."

She shook off my comments. "I'll be gone 3 weeks."

"Good. Me too."

She looked surprised. "Huh?"

"I'm going on a 3 week tour."

"Where to?"

"It doesn't have a specific area. 16 shows in 21 days. From New York to San Francisco."

"That's impressive. But the timing is curious."

"Curious?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate that?" I ask.

"No."

I roll my eyes.

"Don't give me attitude."

I whip around. "I will if I want to. Stop being bossy."

"I am your boss, so you should listen to me."

"And what exactly makes you think that you're my boss?" I reply.

"I'm older, I care about you and I'm your girlfriend."

"What does age have to do with it?"

"It's about what you've seen! Robbie…you have always lived in the suburbs with a nice house and were always well off. You don't know how the other half lives. The constantly daily struggle and worry and fatigue of just life. You don't know how lucky you are!"

"That's not my fault! Does that make me a bad person or something?" I ask.

"No. It just makes you immature."

"IMMATURE?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"That's a bunch of crap. I'm not immature."

"Yeah you are! You burned thru your money for somebody else's kid! You have decided to wath her instead of having a life!"

"Don't bring Sydney into this. She can't defend herself and isn't here. I thought you liked her."

"I did! Until I saw how similar she is to her mom! You're raising a heartbreaker Robbie. Think ab—"

"No. Stop it Danielle."

"No! I won't stop! Think about it Robbie! You told me how Cat broke your heart on a daily basis in high school! Your poor little heart! And you're watching her kid! That's illogical!"

"Listening to you right now would be illogical!" She screamed at me.

I sigh. "I'm going to clean. Like I came over to do."

Then I plug my headphones in and pretend to start cleaning.

She shot me the finger, then stormed off.

_(End Flashback)_

I don't want her going.

Also, I don't know why I don't want her to go.

I think she should go see some sights while she's over there. And she has the right to go check out those openings. She wants to get away from LA, and Europe is about as far away as you can get.

I feel helpless. And confused.

I'm trying to sift thru my thoughts, using my headphones being in as a smokescreen for being deep in thought and quiet.

I don't like the conclusion I'm coming to.

Because the more I think about it…the more I'm convinced that I don't love her.

I mean, look at it. We met in a department store, and immediately she was introduced to Sydney. She was nice, and one night I had off she came over and I let off steam.

We've been together ever since.

_Doesn't sound like love to me._

Doesn't feel like it either. I don't feel…anything really. I know I'm supposed to be happy when I see her.

The only night I've felt anything was Valentine's day. And that was more nervousness than anything.

She was the first girlfriend I'd had on Valentine's Day. Like…ever.

She's really my second girlfriend. And that's being generous.

A two week "relationship" was my first, if you could call it that.

I sigh and walk into the kitchen to throw away the wipe.

Then I grab the glass cleaner.

_I can't just break up with her._

Even though I really don't want to be here.

I'd love to just walk out and go home. At least I know I love Sydney.

I could use a hug by her right about now.

Tap tap.

I turn and see Danielle standing there.

I pull my headphones out. "Yeah."

"Just checking in. How's it coming?"

"Fine. Just cleaning."

"Did you find a mess?' She asked.

"No…why?"

"I thought you'd be farther along than this."

I let my shoulders slump.

"I'm taking my time and not rushing." I say defensively.

"No, you're being slow."

"Danielle…"

"What? You won't do anything! You're weak! You don't take chances, and are always conservative! Man up!"

"What are you trying to say?" I groan.

"Stop running away from success and your future!"

"How am I doing that?"

"You're sticking with Sydney! You're thinking and living in the past! Stop clinging onto your romantic ideas of cat! She doesn't love you!"

"I know that. I don't think of her like that. And I'm not living in the past!"

"Yeah you are! Man up dammit!"

I toss my paper towel to the ground. "I'm out of here. I have better things to do than clean and get yelled at."

"Oh! Where you going Robbie? When are you ever coming back?!"

Sarcasm laced her voice.

"I'll at least take you to the airport. That's my only commitment I'm willing to make." I said, hand on the door.

"Bastard! Man U—"

I loudly slam the door and march down to my car.

After angrily getting onto the highway, I check my dash.

2:30.

Work is at 3.

_I would have had to leave anyway._

Oh well. At least I'm out of there.

I glance back to the back seat to make sure I have my shirt.

_I do._

I change in the car and walk in right on time.

"Robbie! pearPhones today!"

YES.

My favorite thing to sell.


	67. Fire Sale

I try to block out the din of the surrounding people and focus on my burger.

In front of me, Danielle took another big bite of her burger.

This is the weirdest thing I've done in awhile.

_Eating our last meal together in 3 weeks here in LAX._

We came extremely early, got thru security and then found a place to eat.

She's on her 3rd beer. Her last one. She's not flying drunk.

I'm having peppy cola.

The food is ok I guess. So weird to be eating a meal here though.

They do a good job trying to hide the fact that you are inside an airport.

"You better be memorizing that taste. You might not get in back until you're in America again." I say.

She smiled at me, mouth full.

"So…what are you hitting first?" I ask.

She swallows.

"Big Ben."

"I have no idea what that is." I say.

"It's a famous clock tower. It's right on the water and…"

I take a bite of my burger and try to think.

_How am I going to say this._

"That's cool. You gonna see the royal palace too?"

_She's obsessed with royalty._

"Yeah! Maybe I'll see Harry…"

"Better not." I joke, getting her to smile.

Her cheeks are kid of flush.

"So, how are you getting from country to country again?"

Trying to keep the conversation going here.

"Oh! Mostly by train! From Britain to France, there's the Chunnel. And I'll be able to take a bullet train from Paris anywhere I need to go. I can get almost anywhere in 3 hours. I might be able to go to Greece that way."

"Greece? I thought thinks were kind of shaky down there."

"Yeah, but I'm an American. I'll be fine. I have the weight of a country behind me." She smiled.

"I doubt if it's that simple."

She shrugged. "I can go to Portugal! That or Spain. They have good beaches."

"That's nice. Do they have constant service?" I ask.

I immediately start looking for the waiter.

When I do, I discreetly motion for the check.

He slid right over and handed it to me.

_God._

Too expensive.

Must be the markup for being in the airport.

_This isn't worth $50.77._

I stick my credit card on there anyway and hand it back to him.

"What about Germany?"

"Oh! The old Reichstag is so pretty! I can't wait to see it!"

"Yeah, be in the same place Hitler once was." I say sarcastically.

"They don't talk about him you know." She said defensively.

"As well they should. He was a terrible guy."

"They hate it when foreigners talk about him. That's why they never appear in the international news. They've adapted the idea that if the work hard for a long time, eventually people will forget or just not bring it up." She said softly.

"That's going to take a while." I say.

"It already is. What are we? Almost 70 years since World War II? And the world still remembers, and still hates him."

"And them to an extent." I say.

She sipped the last of her beer. "Why do you think Israel refuses to sit down with them?"

"They shouldn't." I say.

"I think they should be big boys and girls, let the past be past, and act like a real country." Danielle said, frowning.

"It isn't that simple babe."

"You sound like a republican." She smiled at me.

"You sound like a democrat!" I reply back.

"Well good, that's what this state is full of!" She smiled at me.

"Let's not make our last conversation a political one ok?" I say.

She laughed and smiled.

The waiter gave us the bill back, along with a few mints.

I let Danielle take them all as I sign the recept and stick my copy in my pocket.

Then we're off the her gate.

"Does my purse look ok?" She asked suddenly.

"Uhh…yeah." I say.

_Not this again._

I again block her out as she blabbers on about her purse.

She's digging thru it.

…

Now she's walking to a store.

_Probably buying a book or a magazine._

I skim thru a few as she grabbed some candy, a drink a magazine and two books.

"You're total is $34.69."

I sneak my hand over her and hand the lady my card.

"You didn't have to do that." She told me.

"I know. I wanted to." I smile.

The lady behind the register smiled and handed me my card. "Have a nice flight!"

"Thank you!" Danielle beamed.

Then she started to go on about the books she bought.

_Gotta do it now._

"Danielle…we need to talk." I say quickly, eying a empty terminal, so we can do this in relative privacy.

"Uh…why?' She asked me.

I just gestured to the empty terminal.

She followed me and sat down across from me near the desk up front.

_I've never actually broken up with someone._

Megan initiated the last break up, and before that my first girlfriend just stopped talking to me.

(A/N: I goofed last chapter! Robbie's had 3 girlfriends! An unnamed one in middle school, Megan and now Danielle. The middle school one is who I was referring to last chapter! Sorry! My bad!)

"Uhm…" I start, but then stop.

Danielle looks kind of uncomfortable, messing with the ring on her index finger.

"This isn't working." I say quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"This…you and me. We're moving in different directions. You want to spread your wings and go to Europe…I want to stay in LA with Sydney."

"Uh huh."

"That…plus our arguing, plus…"

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that." She said quietly, grabbing my hand.

"And…I'm not feeling anything." I finished.

She grabbed my hand tighter.

"Me neither." She said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I…I'm sorry Dani…but I don't want to lead you on if…I don't love you."

She threw herself into my arms and started crying into my shoulder.

"I know…I've been thinking the ame thing. I don't even feel bad after yelling at you…I'm sorry."

"No sweetheart…I'm sorry. I don't know why I got us into this spot."

"I…I think I know." She said quietly.

"Ok."

"I think it was because I got all attached to Sydney and what was going on. I didn't want anything to happen to her…she's a sweetheart, and with her mom gone…I didn't want anything to happen."

She grabbed me tighter and kept talking.

_This is making too much sense._

"And now that her mom is back…we start acting like a couple…and it's not working."

"Yeah. It's not." I say.

"Robbie…I'm not mad at you ok? I understand what you mean when you say you can't leave Sydney. I don't want you to leave her. I get it. I…just don't want you to get used or give your future away for her."

"I understand Dani. And I'm not mad about you going to Europe. I just don't want you to do something you regret."

"And thank you for that. Thank you so…so much." She said, then started sobbing into my chest.

We sat there for like 30 minutes.

I only got her going because it's 15 minutes to boarding.

"I'll go fix my makeup." She said, grabbing her purse and walking off to the restroom.

_I still don't feel anything._

That was downright scary what she said about Sydney. I don't want to sacrifice my future for her.

_But is that going to prevent me from getting a real girlfriend?_

How much is she going to affect me?

I don't want to leave her. But…

I do have a right to be happy.

_When she's 16…she'd want me to be happy._

She would probably be upset if I'm living off Cat's fame.

Cat probably wouldn't let me do that anyway.

I don't want to live that way.

"Ok, I'm ready." Danielle said.

We walked down to the gate, which is at the end of the terminal. Luckily, there are still seats available.

She sat down and shivered.

"Cold?" I say.

"Yeah…forgot my jacket."

I instinctively take off my hoodie and extend it to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Take it." I say.

She grudgingly takes it and slips the simply gray hoodie over her head.

Then she bit her lip and tried to fight back tears.

"Have a good flight ok? Be safe in Europe." I say.

She crashed into my shoulder. "Thank you…I'll text you."

"I know you will." I hug her.

"We're still friends right?" She asked me.

"As long as you wanna be, yeah." I smile.

She squeezed me tighter, held me for a second and then let go.

"I'll…see you around I guess."

"yeah." I said.

Then the PA came on.

"Attention passengers on flight 1776 to New York and London. We will start boarding now. If we could please get our first class passengers to come to the front please? Thank you."

Danielle rose and turned to me.

"Bye." I steal one last hug.

"Bye."

Then she let go and slid into line.

I made my way to the back part of the gate and watched as people go their tickets scanned.

Beep.

She walked to the gate and turned around to look for me.

I force myself to smile and wave.

She beamed and waved back.

…

And then she was gone.

I try to compose myself on the lonely walk back to my car. The security people didn't give me a hard time as I made my way back thru.

Traffic wasn't too bad going home. Just me and a silent car. With Sydney's car seat in the back.

I park and make my way up to cat's apartment.

Then I don't even knock, I just come in.

"Hey!" Jade beamed at me.

Her and Cat are holding tea.

"Hey. I'm going to lie down on the couch." I say, then walking away.

I do exactly that, spotting Sydney playing with her toys near the TV like always.

I collapse face first into my pillow, and try to ignore my thoughts and the coming footsteps of what I assume is the girls.

…

"You ok dude?" Jade asked, sounding like she's on the recliner.

"Danielle and I broke up." I mutter into the pillow.

_How much farther is this going to go._

The room is silent for a moment, and I hear Sydney squeak.

"I'm sorry Robbie. What happened?" Jade asked kindly.

"I don't know…I don't think we ever really were together. I think we just got attracted and attached to Sydney and stayed together thru Cat coming back. And once Cat did come back, it never got better."

…

"I'm sorry Robbie." I hear Cat say.

"It's not your fault Cat. We just read the situation wrong." I say.

"She knew you had Sydney from the beginning. When you met her, I came and handed you to her." Jade said quietly.

"Yeah."

"How is it not my fault Robbie? I come back and you guys break up! It is my fault!"

I hear Sydney make a noise, then Cat go "Shh…"

"Cat, it was from the beginning. It's more me than anything." I lie.

It's a Sydney thing.

_I need a hug._

"So…you did it at the airport?" Jade asked.

I nod into the pillow.

"Did she cry?"

"Yeah…but it really was a mutual breakup since we didn't love each other."

"Do you want some tea?" Cat asked.

"That sounds nice." I say, not looking up.

I hear Cat get to her feet and walk away, then movement from Jade.

Then nice silence, along with the soft footsteps of the girls.

Until I feel somebody grab onto me.

_A tiny hand._

I turn to my left.

Sydney is holding onto the couch, looking sad and holding her purple squishy horsey.

"Dada?"

She extended the horse to me.

"Aww…c'mere sweetie."

I take the horse, scoop her up and pull her into a hug, now facing to ceiling.

She squirmed her way to my face and rested her cheek next to mine, while also grabbing onto my head.

"That is adorable…" Jade gushed.

I don't care.

_This is the hug I needed._

"Dada…" Sydney said quietly.

"I think she knows her daddy is upset." Cat said, coming back with some tea, placing it on the new coffee table.

"Dadaaaa…" Sydney said, moving closer to me.

"Thanks Sydney." I smile.

I glance over to see Cat beaming.

She's a happy mom.


	68. Simple Plan

Cat POV

I'm so happy.

Everyone is where they belong.

Robbie, Sydney and Mommy. All home at the same time.

Robbie and Sydney are about 5 feet away, lying on the couch. Sydney is on Robbie's chest.

They're watching Sydney's favorite show right now. Chelsea Cheesecake.

It's a terrible, I mean TERRIBLE show. But Sydney likes it and is clapping and singing along to it.

So that's what's on the TV.

I'm curled here in the recliner, looking at my laptop.

Making plans.

The last few days have been peaceful and awesome. Robbie and Sydney have been lounging around when Robbie wasn't at work.

Sydney doesn't like cuddling with me. She likes sitting up when we're together.

But right now she's sprawled out on Robbie's chest, holding onto his shirt. Robbie has his hand on her back.

Robbie told me the other day that the way to see if she's relaxed it to look at her toes. If they are scrunched, then she isn't relaxed.

Right now, her toes aren't scrunched, to nobody's surprise.

_Sydney loves her daddy._

She loves to poke him in the face to get his attention. He's trying to teach her that poking him in the eye is bad.

He said that Syd goes for his eyes because she sees him blink and goes for the movement.

Every time she pokes him in the eye, he leaves the room for about 5 minutes, which is long enough for her to get upset and start searching for him, crying the whole way.

She doesn't like crawling out of either Robbie's or my sight for very long. She always goes marching off, and then scrambles back quickly to whoever is closer.

One thing that frustrates me is her manners around Robbie. She can be downright evil with him! She's splattered food on him twice this week, bit him once and hit him.

It's at the point that she's recognizing when I'm not happy with her.

Every time I say "Sydney!" critically, she pulls her arms in and looks down at her lap.

So I lift her chin up, shake my head and say something like "Don't bite Daddy. No."

She sometimes lights up.

I frown in reply to that.

When she seems to understand, I go to the last part, which I do at the end of every one of these moments.

I pick her up, hug and kiss her, then blow on her tummy.

Then she's a good girl after that.

At least she's grabbing for me now. She used to wait for me to grab her. I was the only one she was doing that for.

She always reached for Robbie, Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre and Robbie's mom and dad.

Sydney is going to her grandparents in a few days.

Robbie asked if I minded if his parents were Sydney's grandparents. They had already gotten attached apparently after R took her over there to get a break.

I get what he means. I took her to Tori's last week and intended to go tan on the beach.

Instead, I fell asleep on the couch until Robbie got home at 10.

He laughed it off, then went to Tori's and brought her home.

Sydney was asleep when she got inside.

She slept until 8:30 that morning. I woke up at 8.

I let Robbie sleep until 11.

_He needs more sleep._

He needs more everything really. More food, more sleep, and especially more time to himself.

I'm still worried about him. He still is skinny, and has lost the muscle definition he had when he took his shirt off a few days after he moved here.

_Not that I remember that or anything._

But he had clearly been working out for…Megan I think her name was.

He looked good.

Now he's all lanky and looking like an alien again. Long arms, torso and legs. Spindly hands and feet.

_He looked better when he was working out._

But most importantly to him, and not to me, is that he needs more time to himself. He's just on edge constantly.

I see what Jade meant when she told me he's getting worn down.

He's just irritable and clearly not enjoying things.

_I think he wants to do his own thing for a bit. Even if it's just a change of pace._

I really hope he doesn't want to leave.

His tour starts next week. Thursday. He notified CPS by email 3 days ago that he was going to be gone, and that I will be watching Sydney.

_I can't wait._

Some mommy and Sydney time.

Next Wednesday, the day before he leaves for his tour, I have a meet and greet at the convention center. We sold 1000 autograph tickets, 500 picture tickets and a VIP afterparty of 50. But the VIP was a random drawing of those 1500.

My hand is going to fall off, but it'll be fun.

_The way people smile when they see me is worth the world to me._

Robbie said that he'd bring Sydney to the after party. He said she needs to see some of my fans and that fans need to know that she does indeed exist, as dumb as that sounds.

But it's real. I get about 1000 tweets a day of fans saying "Oh, Sydney isn't real. You just adopted her and called her your own as a publicity stunt you bitch." or something similar.

Maybe it's because I don't post pictures of Sydney online. The only ones that are out there for the public is from Seattle, and from when the paparazzi saw Cameron and I.

Robbie did a great job of shielding her from the press. He couldn't have done a better job.

"Riiiinnng!"

_That's Robbie's phone._

It's on the coffee table.

Robbie groaned, held onto Sydney tight and grabbed the phone.

I pause the TV.

"Hello?"

…

"Yes…yeah I can."

He sat up, sat Sydney down next to him and set the phone on the coffee table and tapped the screen.

"It's on speaker now Ms. Anderson."

_CPS?_

That's the lady who threatened to give Robbie permanent custody of Sydney.

"Ok. Cat?" The phone said.

"Here!" I said.

"Hi, this is Ms. Anderson from Child Protective Services. I'm calling about a email Robbie sent a few days ago."

_The tour email._

"Ok."

"Well…there's a issue. Robbie, you can't leave the city limits of Los Angeles without taking Sydney with you under the agreement you signed."

He suddenly looked horriefied.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I already explained the situation to Deka. They understand that he can't leave the city limits without Sydney. Now Robbie…do you want to still do the tour with Sydney?"

He bit his bottom lip.

_Wait…_

Sydney has to go with him? All across the country?

I saw the—

"No."

_NO?_

"No. You said no, correct?" Ms. Anderson asked.

"Correct." He said, looking livid.

Sydney, who was on the couch, looked up at him.

"Dada."

"And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because, Sydney needs time with her mom, and going across the country wouldn't do that. Sydney needs stability, not a life on the road." Robbie said grimly. "Have you spoken to Deka?"

"Only to explain the parameters. They want you to stop by their downtown LA offices at some point in the next week to speak with them."

"Ok. I'll do that." He said.

"Great. Now everything is fine I assume?" She asked.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "yeah! Everything's great. Just relaxing."

"Good. Do you have any questions?"

"No…I'm good!" He said cheerfully.

"Ok. I'll talk to you all later then. You have my number if you need to call me."

"Yes, thank you." Robbie said.

"Ok, bye."

Then Robbie tapped the end call button and immediately laid onto the couch and put his head in the pillow.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs into the pillow.

"Dada!" Sydney said, scrambling onto his back.

"No no…" I jump forward to grab her, but Robbie rolled over and grabbed her and brought her to his face.

Sydney grabbed onto him and cooed.

He then went tense.

_He…_

He can't go on tour.

Due to the agreement he signed that prevented Sydney from going into the system.

"I…I'm so sorry Robbie." I say quietly.

Robbie covered Sydney's ears.

_Uh oh._

"Can you just be quiet?" He angrily said.

"I…ok." I reply.

"Good. I really don't want to hear your voice right now." He bit at me, then removed his hands from Sydney's ears.

_He doesn't want her to hear daddy get onto mommy._

Knock knock knock.

"I'll get the door.' I say quickly, then racing to it.

I open it to see Jade, Tori, Andre…and a now familiar face.

"Hey Cat…he's here to uhm…test you." Jade said nervously.

_He's early._

"Ok, follow me. Come in y'all." I said.

I led the tester to my bathroom.

I hate…this whole process. I mean, the premise is fine. I understand why they're testing me.

But…does somebody have to watch me pee into this stupid cup every day?

It's so awkward. He's come every day for the last 3 weeks. I know his name is Andrew, and that's it.

And he watches me submit my drug test.

_Charming._

The first blood test is next week. I have to meet him at Amhurst Regional Hospital so he can watch them take blood out of me.

The results would come back 3 weeks later.

Negative of course.

_I'm being a good girl._

"Thank you Ms. Valentine. Have a nice day now." He nodded to me, then led himself out.

_At least he discreetly hid the cup._

I walk into the living room to see Jade holding Sydney, with Tori and Andre near the couch.

"What's going on Robbie?" Tori asked kindly.

"Nothing Tori. I'm fine."

Andre looked to me. "Is he fooling us?"

"Yeah…"

"Well thanks Cat. I appreciate the discretion." Robbie said harshly.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" I ask him.

I feel stuck.

"What's wrong?' Jade asked.

"CPS just called. Robbie can't do his tour without taking Sydney with him." I say quietly.

"What?" Jade gasped, as Tori looked shocked.

Andre kept a even expression.

"Well…so now what? He's just going to cancel the tour?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"Robbie! You can't give in like that!" Jade chastised him.

Robbie sprung to his feet.

"Don't get onto me Jade. I have no choice. I can't take Sydney with me, she's supposed to be bonding with Cat. And since I can't leave without taking her with me, I'm taking the fall!"

_He's mad._

I knew he would be.

"It's HER fault! It's always her! Don't you see Jade? She goes off and makes these stupid decisions, and I'M the one falling on the sword! My loss, her gain!"

"Cat told me you seemed upset you were going on tour." Jade said simply.

_Oh crap._

I swivel my head to look at Robbie.

"SO? It's always her! You don't get it! None of you do! Cat doesn't care! As long as her perfect little career is going well, then everything is fine! I'm sick of it! I didn't want to leave Sydney, and now I have no choice but to stay! SHE DOESN'T CARE!" He yelled, and then stormed to the door.

I glance at Sydney, and she looks very upset.

SLAM!

Then the door swung open again.

"Nice talking to you too man…" Beck said, looking behind him.

Then he saw Jade.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"He's just mad."

"About what?" Beck looked to me.

"He can't go on tour unless he takes Sydney with him." Andre said.

"Why? That makes no sense."

"Apparently that's in the agreement he signed. He can't leave the city limits without taking Sydney with him." I said quietly.

"…I see why he's mad then."

"But not this mad!" Tori said.

"Makes sense. It all goes back to Hollywood Arts. Robbie's loss is Cat's gain. She nudged him for countless roles, was oblivious to him liking her, then got deluged with a boyfriend, Cat going on tour, getting arrested, breaking up with his own girlfriend and now losing a tour to her. He should be mad."

"But most of that stuff was in the past!" Tori argued.

"It would be, if Cat had apologized for them." Jade said darkly.

_Time to grab Sydney._

"C'mere baby…you hungry?" I reach out to grab Sydney.

"Wrahh!" She cried out.

Then she shrunk away from me, and buried her face into Jade's chest.

"Sydney…c'mon…" I say softly.

_Don't do this to me._

I gently put my hand on her.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!DADAAAAAA!"

_She doesn't want me._

"Ok. Stay there then." I say.

_She doesn't want anything to do with me._

"You really haven't apologized for that stuff Cat?"

"Not for most of it…he doesn't want to hear it. Like…I tried to say sorry about what happened at Hollywood Arts …but he cut me off."

"You need to make him hear it Cat! You can't be nice! You don't want him to go!" Jade said.

"No. He wouldn't anyway."

"But him leaving isn't about Sydney and him. It's about you and him."

Beck took a step back and looked surprised.

"Did I miss something?" Andre asked, looking at Tori's happy expression.

"I…I think Jade just intimated that Cat is starting to fall for Robbie."

"Oh, she's been falling for awhile now." Jade smiled.

_She said she wouldn't tell anyone!_

I march off to the kitchen and grab a water.

She followed me, ith the others in tow.

"You said you wouldn't say anything!" I yell.

"What? It's obvious! You can't hide it!" Jade smiled.

"She hid it from me." Andre said sheepishly.

"Me too." Beck said.

"Me four!" Tori smiled.

_Four?_

I give her a dumbfounded look.

"When did this all start?" Andre asked.

"Right after she went to Australia. I swyped and she wouldn't stop talking about how awesome Robbie was doing with Sydney. It was just obvious."

"But you were dating Cameron." Beck said.

"He was awful the last like 3 months of the tour. I should have broken up with him before I left the country."

"And started going for Robbie." Jade smirked.

"I can't do that! I don't think it's a good idea to think about that."

"Do you like him?" Tori asked me.

"I dunno…maybe…"

"She does. She keeps on texting me ways to impress him." Jade said.

"JADE!"

Jade laughed, causing everyone to smile.

"Like what?" Tori asked me.

"I was going to surprise him while he was out of town. I was just looking up his tour dates to figure out when I could surprise him with Sydney…"

_That plan is out the window._

"You got it bad for the boy don't you." Beck assumed.

I start to say something, but the words never come.

So I just nod.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Beck said.

"Huh?"

"It'd wrap this situation very nicely. You and Robbie hooking up, Robbie legally becomes Sydney's father and you live happily ever after."

"But that can't happen! I've already destroyed him before! I can't do that again! He'd hate me!" I say, trying to stop myself from crying.

I blink very rapidly, and a tear seeps out.

_Dammit. You fat bitch. Stop crying you pathetic cow._

Robbie won't love me if I can't hold myself together.

"Bob!"

I look up to see Sydney grabbing for me.

"Bob!" She grabbed for me, clearly wanting to be held.

Jade handed her to me, and she immediately crawled onto my face and kissed my cheek.

"Aww." Jade smiled.

Andre and Beck are smiling.

"Well…you should at least try. What if it works Cat? What then?" Tori asked me.

_I'm set for life. Simple as that._


	69. Chasing Her Tail

I flip my turn signal and check over my shoulder.

Click click. Click click.

_Gun._

No.

Upbeat.

_Positive thoughts lead to positive actions._

No guns. Just guys.

I slide into the left lane and hit the corridor ramp, then zoom onto the feeder.

Where a gigantic Deka advertisement sits.

_Mocking me._

(Flashback)

"Robbie, please sit." A man in a suit said.

_Crap._

I came here straight from Cat's.

_They were waiting for me._

"Thank you for notifying us that you were coming in."

I nod.

"No problem, I wanted to speak about this right away." I say.

"Good. We'll get right to it. As we understand it, you signed for temporary custody of Caterina Valentine's child on January 6th?"

"Yes sir."

"Robbie, we're going to be blunt, and I speak for the company here. You had more than ample time to notify us that you had gained temporary custody so we could plan around that roadblock. We understand that the situation is tenuous and complicated. However, that doesn't diminish your shortsightedness. If anything, it enhances it."

"Uhm sir, I was unaware that the paperwork had the language in it that I had to stay in the city limits or take her with me."mporary custody so we could plan around that roadblock. We understand that the situation is tenuous and complicated. However, that doesn't diminish your shortsightedness. If anything, it enhances it."

"Uhm sir, I was unaware that the paperwork had the language in it that I had to stay in the city limits or take her with me."

"Robbie, that doesn't help you. You should have hired somebody to look at that line by line. The CPS is a organization that means well, but does game the system in order to maintain order. And you fell into their trap. You care too much, and that highlights your immaturity and naivety."

"Excuse me sir?" I say, affronted.

"You heard me son. The board is quite pissed off that your situation is such a hassle. You're a great comic, and a splendid talent Robbie, but we're a sports company first, and you are our first foray into entertainment per se."

I stay quiet.

"If you haven't gotten the point already Robbie, I'll make it crystal clear for you. Your contract has been terminated, effective immediately, and all your social media accounts need to reflect that change within 10 days, or we file suit."

I let out a sigh.

"Ok." I say.

_I'm fired._

"Thank you for your time Mr. Shapiro, now I must ask you to leave peacefully because we have a prospective client coming in 15 minutes."

I rise and walk out silently, only pausing to stick my headphones in.

(End Flashback)

I'm so stupid.

I should have known that the CPS was going to pin me down into keeping Sydney somehow. They don't want Sydney, they've always made that clear.

I missed the forest for the trees.

It's amazing how barren my schedule is now. It's all Pear Store stuff and going home.

In the span of 2 weeks, I went from girlfriend, comedy tour, Pear Store, Sydney to only having Pear Store and Sydney.

Sydney's been a sweetheart.

Cat too.

When I got back from Deka at about 7 that night, she had already baked me a cake, completely rendering my apology null and void.

She's also had dinner ready every time I come home from work around dinner time. I don't know when she learned to cook, or had the time to learn, but she is pretty good.

That's one of our main bonding things right now. When we can, we cook together.

She's also been letting me sleep late when I can. And allowing Sydney to be the one that wakes me up.

Which Sydney loves. She always crawls onto my face, backtracks, and when I open my eyes, rushes me and plops onto my face.

She's also been guilty of maneuvering herself into her spot on my chest and joining me for a little nap.

Cat thought it was cute when she did it. She's done it twice.

Syd just gently climbs on me finds the spot, grabs onto me and she's out.

I glance in the rearview mirror to see that Sydney is still sleeping. I took her from her nap straight to the car.

Today is Cat's meet and greet with her fans at the convention center. I'm bringing Sydney because I think it'll be fun, and that cat is getting quite ridiculous messages on Splashface that say stuff like Sydney isn't her child or that she adopted her and staged the whole thing.

Plus it'll cheer Cat up. She picked 1500 fans to invite to this meet and greet. She's signing pictures for 1000 people, and then signing and taking pictures with 500 more.

From those 1500 she picked 50 to be in an after party. The selected people don't know yet. They'll be asked to go to a special room where they'll be notified and see if they can do it.

If they can't we pick another random person from the remaining group.

Sydney and I are coming at the tail end of the signings. We're mainly here for the after party.

I drive up 3 levels of the parking garage and pull into a empty space. Easy feat, since I'm surrounded by them.

The convention center is 3 blocks away.

Inside it's split in half. Cat has one half, and the other is occupied by a boat show.

That's right…a boat show.

In Los Angeles, California.

_Stupidest concept ever._

Who would go to a boat show? It's a freaking boat! As long as it doesn't sink and gets you from point A to point B, does it really matter all that much?

…

I didn't think so.

I feel Sydney start moving on my shoulder as we ride the elevator down.

"Are you awake?" I smile at her.

She smiles back at me.

"Let's go see mom." I say.

I put Sydney's headphones on her and start walking.

It's imperative that she behaves and keeps them on. If she didn't like the noise level at the mall, she'll explode when a car comes zooming by.

The first time a car zoomed by, Sydney latched onto me tight.

Then after the rush of air hit is, she cried out.

I simply held her closer, and she curled into my shoulder. Before I know it, we're on the same block as the convention center, and walking towards it.

I gently get her to look up, and her attention is immediately drawn to a luminescent advertisement of Beyoncé coming in July.

"You like Beyonce huh? We'll play some when we go home."

Sydney simply keeps staring up at it, then turns to keep looking at it as I walk inside.

"Los Angeles County Boat Show"

Arrow to the left.

"Cat Valentine Fan Meet & Greet"

Arrow to the right.

_To the right!_

I slip inside a door, and immediately catch a glimpse of the setup.

It's essentially a long corridor, with security guardrails making a path towards another room.

_I assume that's where Cat is._

Might as well start walking. Find out what Cat wants to do.

Sydney is looking at the ceiling over my shoulder, as I start making my way to the next room.

The last line of fans extends for about 40 feet away from that door.

_I wonder if Cat signed some pictures ahead of time. 1500 signatures sounds miserable._

I hear a increase in talking, then see people pointing.

Someobody's mom turned around.

"Oh my gosh. Is that…"

I stop and smile. "Yeah, hi."

"That's Sydney?" A teenage girl asked, gazing at her.

Sydney is still looking up over my shoulder.

"It is." I say, nudging her to turn around.

She complied, and seemed surprised that there were people in front of me.

The group of 8 or 9 teenage girls absolutely fell apart.

"Aww…she's so cute!"

"So she is real after all." One mom said.

I glance at them. "Yes, Sydney is real."

"What's that on her ears?"

"Noise cancelling headphones for her ears. She doesn't take loud noise very well." I explain.

Everybody seemed to understand.

_They seem to be nice enough._

"If you guys can keep it quieted down, I can take them off. Then she'll make some noise."

"She doesn't make noise now?" A girl asked.

"Not really. She goes off what she hears mostly and talks back."

"She talks?' Another girl asked.

"Well…talk is a exaggeration. She has 2 words that make sense, and then noises for stuff."

"Noises?" A mom asked.

"Yeah. Like, say she wants food. She'll say 'baba'. And other baby noises really." I shrug. "So will you guys keep it down?"

…

Dead silent.

"You guys didn't have to do it instantaneously…" I joke, smiling.

Then I slip the headphones off her head and over my shoulder.

"Gaa?"

The girls really fall apart now.

"Hi Sydney!" A few of them grin at her.

"Say hi! Say hi sweetie!" I smile at her, then wave her hand.

Sydney opened and closed her hand. Then went back to watching people.

"How old is she?" A mom asked.

"A year and a month old." I reply.

"One year?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, amazing huh?" I reply.

Sydney kicked her legs happily and giggled.

"But I didn't say anything funny." I smile at her.

More giggles.

"Is she eating much?"

"Her diet right now consists of mashed potatoes, scrambled eggs and stuff like apple sauce." I answer.

"Baba!" Sydney cheered.

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, food sweetie. I fed you before we came." I say to her.

"How much did she eat?" Somebody asked.

"A container and a half of applesauce. That's her favorite."

"Wasn't that the first thing she tried?" Someone asked.

"Yeah. You pay attention to the online stuff." I say.

"Uh huh. Why don't you post more?" They asked.

"Well, I would…but Sydney can be a handful. It might not look like it, especially since she's so chill right now, but she takes up almost all my time." I answer.

On cue, Sydney began squirming and kicking her feet out.

"you just have to go and contradict me don't you? Don't you!" I smile at her.

"Mmmppph!" Sydney kept squirming.

"What do you want Sydney? What's wrong?"

"Wrahhh!" She yelped out.

The girls looked surprised.

"Yeah, she's bossy." I joke, getting laughs.

Then I see her flatten her feet.

_Her sign that she wants to walk around._

She hasn't been doing much of that in the last few days. She's just been lazy and cuddly.

"Oh, so you wanna walk around like a big girl huh? Ok…" I crouch down, grab her under her arms and plop her onto her feet.

She immediately latched onto the bars.

People started pulling out their phones.

"Not yet please." I ask gently.

They discreetly slip them back inside their various pockets.

I let go of Sydney and slide back about 3 feet.

Sydney came bounding to me and smiled once she reached me.

"Gaa!"

"Good girl!" I smile, then kiss her cheek.

Sydney then turned around and raced off in the other direction, barely holding onto the bars if at all.

She went about 9 feet, or to the end of the line of people, where the adults are.

All the moms are smiling.

"She can walk?"

"She's pretty close…Sydney!" I call out for her.

As she raced back, I see she's dragging her hand on the bottom bar.

_That's how she's going so fast._

She's practically running.

Sydney plowed into my chest and grabbed onto me.

"Aren't you energetic all of a sudden?" I smile at her. "I guess that nap before we came energized you!"

Sydney smiled at me, then grabbed the bar and dashed off again.

I laugh and shake my head.

"You guys can take pictures now." I smile.

The girls are laughing at how energetic she is, and snap pictures and video as she races up and back 3 or 4 times.

Then she used me as a sort of bridge between one area to another, got behind me and raced towards more people.

I spun around so fast as the parents let out a shocked laugh.

_She dusted me._

Then a whole bunch of things happen.

People recognized that a baby was nearby, and the volume level increased.

Then came the cameras, with flash, taking pictures.

"It's Sydney!"

Sydney turned, fell onto her butt and crumpled her face.

_It's too much for her._

Sensory overload.

I start moving towards her.

Then a teenage guy began to make a move for her.

I am at her side in an instant, and right before he can touch her, I viciously slap his hands away.

I get her headphones back on, and then turn to the guy.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" I snap at him.

Three guys in jackets glare at me, as everyone else looks very nervous.

"I asked you, why on earth would you grab for her? Do you know who this is?"

"No, it's just a baby." One of them replied.

"Wrong. It's Cat's daughter."

Several people gasp.

"That is Sydney!"

"She's adorable!"

Sydney has her face buried in my chest, clutching onto my shirt tightly.

"Yeah, but you can't grab her." I snap.

"Says who?" The guy asked.

"Says me." I bite back.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm the guy that's been watching her. I have Sydney, and I have the power to get you thrown out!"

"Yeah right. I doubt that." He laughed.

"You wanna see?" I say darkly.

"Sure! I'd love it."

I turn for security.

"What's going on?"

I whip around to see Cat, wearing a pink dress and looking confused.

Then she recognized Sydney and me.

"Hey!" Cat beamed at her.

I nudge Sydney, who turned and grabbed for Cat.

Cat smiled and took her.

"Now what is going on? What's the problem Robbie?" She asked me.

The guy behind the rail began to speak up, but Cat cut him off.

"Shut up! Are you Robbie? No! Be quiet!" She snapped at him.

I succinctly answer "Sydney was having fun walking, snuck past me and got near here. They started taking pictures and tried grabbing her."

Cat immediately went livid.

"You…WHAT?" Cat growled.

The guy immediately started stuttering.

"He…I didn't know that it was your daughter Ma'am. I'm a huge fan."

Cat frowned. "That's nice, but in this situation I really don't care. You don't go grabbing at my daughter. Security!" Cat yelled.

About 5 guys were on us in an instant.

"Yes Ms. Valentine?"

"Please escort these 3 fans outside please." Cat said, frowning.

"This is bullshit!" one guy said.

Cat leapt at him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Do…NOT…swear…in front of my daughter."

I pulled her away from him as security opened the gates and grabbed all three of them.

"Thanks for wasting our time!" One of them said.

"You're welcome!" Cat replied.

"Don't break her now dude." The cocky one said to me.

Cat immediately moved to chase him down.

I grabbed her. "He isn't worth it…"

Cat relaxed. "I know."

Then she turned to the fans.

"I'm really sorry about all that."

"Oh, don't worry about it! They were out of line!"

Cat still looked sad. "yeah…well it's still a inconvienence. I'll get back up front."

She smiled and kissed Sydney.

Then she handed her back to me and said "I'll be up front of either of you want me."

I smile, and then Cat's gone again.

All eyes were on me.

"Well…that was exciting." I say.

Most of the crowd laughed.

Sydney kicked out.

"Do you want to go cause more trouble?" I ask her.

She kept squirming.

"Ok then…go nuts!" I say, putting her back down.

She immediately raced off again.

I shake my head and laugh.

"Is she usually this energetic?" Someone asked.

"No…not normally. I think she likes the attention."

Then Sydney started making noise as she ran.

"Baaaa! Baaaaa!"

_She's having a ball!_

(A/N: No update tomorrow. Will update Thurs/Friday. Thanks for reading.)


	70. Second Degree Of Seperation

(A/N: So your author thought yesterday that he'd already posted Ch.69, with note attached that I wasn't posting THURSDAY. Not Wednesday. That was the original plan when I wrote 69 Monday night. But I changed my mind. So no update tomorrow. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading.)

I move over a little and let Alex slide next to me.

Work is extremely slow today. So slow that I've done more talking to people that work here than customers.

It's mainly just been Alex, Tailor and me talking.

Speaking of Tailor, she just now walked thru the door, drink in hand.

"So…I saw Sydney was trending last night." She smiled at me.

I smile.

"Yeah, Cat had a meet and greet at the convention center. I took Sydney along for the afterparty."

"Afterparty?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Cat selected 50 people at random to hang out with after her signing. They talked to Cat, ate dinner and saw Sydney."

"Were you there?" Tailor asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. It was fine."

"How about Sydney?" Asked Tailor.

"She was surprisingly energetic. She walked around a lot, then eventually ran around the security railing, yelling like a maniac."

They both laughed.

"Yelling?"

"Well…making noise loudly." I clarify.

"What did it sound like?" Alex giggled.

"BAAA! BAAAAA! Over and over again. It was a riot."

"How'd mom take it?" Tailor asked.

"She was mortified, but her fans loved it. They thought it was super cute and told her that they loved Sydney being a baby. Apparently people were afraid at first that she'd be all nervous around all these new people."

"You would think she would be nervous." Alex said.

"That was my thought. But she was the opposite."

"So her fans loved it?"

"Absolutely. They couldn't stop laughing. Sydney was very loving and even hugged a few of the girls she hung out with."

"Hung out with?" Tailor smiled.

"When Cat and I were eating dinner, 6 or 7 of Cat's fans teamed up to watch Sydney and let us eat in relative peace.

"Aww. That's nice of them." Tailor said.

"Yeah. Sydney got really attached. I got their phone numbers in case I ever need a baby sitter. They all know each other somehow, so if I do call them, I'll have like 7 baby sitters." I laugh.

"I guess that'd work too."

Alex piped up. "What was your favorite moment?"

"Of the night?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Uhm…probably when Sydney was running and holding onto the security bars. She was yelling and making noise, but nobody cared."

Both girls laughed.

"But that's not the best part. Usually Sydney doesn't go more than 10 feet from me. But this time she went like 20, then got into the other room, saw Cat and ran to her."

"Awww…" Both girls gushed.

"Yeah. She climbed onto the stage and sat with Cat as she did her last 100 or so signatures. It was very cute."

"She's a princess." Alex smiled.

"I guess so."

"What does she call you?" Tailor asked.

"Me? I'm Dada."

Both girls smiled.

"That's cute. What about her mom?"

I smile. "She's Bob."

"Bob?" Alex asked, as Tailor let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah. She can't say Mom, so for now she's Bob." I reply.

"And how does she take it?"

"She answers to Bob. Even when I call her it."

Both girls laugh.

"You three! Enough laughing! You're off anyway!" Dave called out to us.

_YES!_

I'm off work.

_My favorite time of the day._

"How has Sydney been?" Tailor asked as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Fine. She's great. Noting exciting. Just cruising along on two feet. I can't wait until she actually starts walking."

"That'll be great." Alex said as we reached her car.

I hug her and keep walking with Tailor to her car.

"Thanks Robbie. Give Sydney a hug for me."

"Will do. Later Tay." I smile.

"Byeee." She smiled at me.

I walk another 5 feet, hop into my car and fly onto the highway.

But I'm not going home.

Today is a fun day at Beck and Jade's with Ellie.

She's been spending quality time with Beck's parents recently.

After about 5 minutes I pull into their neighborhood and slide next to the curb.

Jade said the door would be unlocked, so I walk right in.

"Hey!" I hear behind me, as I close the door behind me.

I turn to see Cat holding Sydney about 5 feet away.

"Hi!" I smile at them.

"DADA!" Sydney squealed.

Cat laughed. "Stay there. Sydney has a surprise."

"Ok."

I stand still.

Cat sets Sydney down on her feet.

_She's gonna fall over._

She's in the middle of the room.

…

Hold up.

_She's not falling._

She's looking right ahead and…standing.

Then she started to me.

_SHE'S WALKING!_

I nervously laugh as Sydney took several unsteady steps, then got close enough to grab onto my jeans.

Then she grabbed them and looked up.

"Dada!"

"Sydney!" I say, elated.

I scoop her into my arms, kiss her cheek and hug her. "You walked!"

"Gaa…"

Cat smiled.

"When'd she start?" I asked.

"About 3 hours ago. Right after Sydney and I came over. We were over by the couch and she was holding onto the couch. Then she just took a few steps and grabbed my head."

I laugh. "Aren't you grown up?" I ask Sydney.

"Dada!"

She then kissed my cheek, even puckering her lips.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"We're outside. That's where Beck, Jade and Ellie are. I'll get you a drink." Cat smiled.

The she came and gave me a gentle hug.

"It's nice to see you. Missed you."

"Nice to see you too." I smile.

"Now go outside. I'll be out in a sec." Cat smiled gently, then walked towards the kitchen.

I comply as Sydney has her hands in my hair and is yanking it around.

Jade sees me and smiles as I open the door.

"Hey Mr. Working Man!" She smiled, as Beck saw Sydney.

"Hi! How are you guys?" I smile.

"We're good. Just enjoying this weather." Jade said.

It is a nice day. Cloudless and in the high 60's.

"It is nice." I smile, turning and seeing that Ellie is sitting across from her parents, by herself.

"You look lonely Ellie! I'll join you!" I say, then slide next to her.

Ellie looked up at her name, binkie in her mouth.

"Sydney and Ellie were playing before Cat saw your car." Beck smiled.

"Cool!" I smile at her, seeing the toy pile behind Ellie.

"You can plop Syd on her right." Jade smiled.

I do just that, and Sydney turned and grabbed a toy.

Ellie hasn't looked away from me.

I grab her and smile. "Hi! I haven't seen you in awhile!"

Ellie stuck her tongue out and made a little noise.

I glance to Sydney, hoping she isn't watching.

_She is._

But she's calm.

I smile and blow on Ellie's tummy.

Ellie cooed and wiggled a few toes.

Then I set her back down to Sydney.

Sydney immediately dropped her horsey into her lap.

Ellie immediately stuck it into her mouth.

I laugh.

"Are you two getting along now?"

"Yep." Jade smiled.

"They've been getting along great today." Cat smiled, holding a drink for me.

I take it.

"Thanks. Did you hear my car?" I ask her.

"No, but you drove past the back fence. That's why Sydney and I were waiting for you."

"Oh."

Cat sat next to me.

"How was your day?" She asked gently.

"It was fine. Work was slow. How about you guys?" I ask Beck and Jade.

"Haven't done a single productive thing all day." Jade beamed, then sipped her Corana.

Beck smiled. "I'm shooting from 8 to 2."

I cringe. "Ouch. That late?"

He frowned. "Yeah. But this episode is really dark, so I guess that's why they want the late start."

"Early bedtime for Ellie." Jade said.

"I guess daddy is putting her to bed?" I ask.

Beck smiled and nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, but just saying that blows my mind." I confess.

"Me too dude. I'm still kind of shocked." Beck smiled.

"Well get unshocked." Jade smiled, and swatted his leg.

I smile and glance at Sydney and Ellie.

Ellie had Sydney's red chew toy in her mouth, and Sydney is yanking it.

_That's cute._

Baby teamwork.

"Where are Tori and Andre?" I ask.

"Tori is auditioning. " Cat said kindly, sipping what looks to be pink lemonade.

"Andre is in the studio. He texted me." Jade said.

"Cool. How about you? You got anything coming down the pike?"

I know she was recovering from having Sydney until about a month ago due to doctors' orders.

Knowing her, she's chomping at the bit.

"Nothing. Just chilling and getting fat." She smiled, grabbing a strawberry out of a bowl and popping it into her mouth.

Cat quickly grabs one too.

_No way she gets fat._

I know she's been working out like a demon. Beck once came over saying she was "destructively" working out.

_I need to get back in the gym._

"What about you? We heard about Deka." Beck said.

I immediately look to Cat.

She looked at her lap and fiddled with the seam of her jeans.

_She wasn't supposed to say anything. That's my job._

"Yeah…uhm…I don't know."

"Have you gotten any phone calls?" Cat asked quietly.

"I'd expect he has, especially since he was such a big draw." Jade answered.

"I have. I've gotten 5 offers, but I told them I'm not doing anything until I can leave LA with free will and no restrictions." I say.

_I feel like a felon._

I committed the crime of trusting too much and associating too strongly with celebrity Cat Valentine.

Jade frowned.

"So what are you gonna go for the remaining months?" Beck asked, mouth full.

"I was thinking about tracking down the place Sikowitz volunteers at. Can't be bad, and it's Sikowitz." I say.

Cat, Beck and Jade are all smiling.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him in forever. Knowing him he's been freaking about you and me." Jade said, looking at Cat.

_Yeah, two ex students getting pregnant and having kids._

That would freak most people out.

Cat suddenly looked down into her lap nervously.

"So nothing else?" Beck asked.

"Nah. Just work and the Syddo."

I glance over and she's still silently playing with Ellie.

"They get along well." I say.

"Yeah, that's a change." Beck smiled.

"Have they been like this all afternoon?"

"Yeah, just playing and being cute." Jade smiled.

I glanced out behind Beck to see a whole bunch of stakes in the ground.

"What are those stakes for?"

"Pool." Beck shrugged.

"Pool?" I ask.

"Yup. Ellie will eventually want to have friends over, and in the LA heat, what's better than a pool?" Jade asked.

"Good point. When are you starting it?"

"I dunno…8 years?" Jade said, rolling her eyes with a smile.

Beck shook his head.

"May 1. That's the groundbreaking."

"Sweet. When will it get done?"

"July 1." Jade smiled.

"Just in time for the 4th." I say.

"We're having a party I assume." Beck joked.

_Of course they are._

They love having people over. Makes their house seem smaller.

I remember Jade telling me that Beck's house is kind of intimidating to her. Especially since she doesn't have a dime into it.

Beck being Beck, put her name on the deed.

_That could be messy in the way of a divorce, but that will NEVER happen._

I've always taken them for granted. Even when they broke up our junior year, it felt inevitable that they'd get back together.

They've been the best example of love in my life outside my parents.

"Do you want something to eat Robbie?" Cat asked, getting up and grabbing my glass.

"I'm fine, thanks Cat. You don't have to get me a refill."

She had a faraway look in her eye as she said "Ok, I'll see what I can find and get you another drink."

Then she walked inside.

I gave Beck and Jade a odd look, and tap my head with a open palm.

Jade shrugged.

_What was up with that?_


	71. Flashing Lights

(A/N: Hey guys! This chap is a bit graphic. Hopefully my female followers don't hate me. Blame google. This wasn't a "fun" chap to write, but for reasons unknown, I wanted to write it. So here it is. Have a great Friday and wonderful weekend. Thanks for reading.)

Ding ding.

I swing the bags from the grocery store in my left hand while digging for my keys with my right.

_Got it._

Then I unlock the front door and swing it open.

"I'm back!" I call out.

"Great!" Cat replies weakly.

I sigh to myself and start unloading the bags.

All I bought was soup, decongestants, aspirin and a muscle relaxing rub.

The girls are sick.

It all started with Sydney really.

She's really walking now. And four days ago, nearly sent Cat and I into a panic attack.

We were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. We cooked together, we did the dishes together.

Sydney kept herself occupied with her keyboard in the living room.

_Until Cat and I walked into the living room to find that she wasn't there._

I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. I went to the balcony, Cat went to the bathroom.

She was in the bathroom.

_DRINKING FROM THE TOILET._

Cat initially thought she was drowning and screamed, until Sydney spit out the water when Cat screamed.

We now have installed a baby proof lock on the toilet seat. Along with those covers for electric sockets we aren't using and padding for most of the sharp edges around the house.

_It honestly looks like we live in half an insane asylum._

But the drama doesn't stop there. It ramped up the next night when Sydney woke up in the middle of the night, SCREAMING her head off.

She didn't sleep the rest of the night, and was in a horrendous mood, yelping at us whenever we touched her.

Then Cat noticed her diaper was smelling funny. Which was weird because she just peed.

We scheduled a appointment with Dr. Phillips for today.

After getting off the phone, Cat cringed, bent over and ran to the bathroom.

After having the door closed for like 5 minutes, she damn near killed me by yelling "What the fuck is this white shit?"

She explained it to me after I almost barged in on her before thinking twice about it. And I don't want to talk about it, just that Dr. Phillips has 2 female patients today.

His secretary seemed shocked when I called less than 2 hours later and asked her to make the appointment for two.

I fold up the paper bag and stick it into the cabinet we have a ton of other paper bags.

_They make useful impromptu trash bags._

"Ok…how we doin in here?" I ask, leaning on the doorframe to Cat's room.

I see Cat's laying facing the dresser.

_Can't see Sydney from this angle, but I know she's there._

Sydney has been very lovey with Cat since she got sick. She just wants Cat to hold her. Anytime I do she fusses at me.

The contrast between that and how quiet and cuddly she is with Cat makes me feel like a third wheel.

"Nothing new. Can you get the diaper bag ready?" She asked me.

I sigh to myself.

"Yeah, I'll be back."

I hear Sydney make a sad noise and Cat go "Shhh…"

I make the quickie bottle, grab 3 diapers, wipes, baby powder, towel, squishy horse and a container of apple sauce, complete with spoon.

"I'm ready."

Cat groaned and heaved her and Sydney into a sitting position.

"Wrahhh…" Sydney complained, unhappy at the movement.

"We gotta go to the doctor's baby…c'mon." Cat said, lifting her into her shoulder and getting up.

She slipped on flip flops and followed me out the door.

In the elevator I gently rub Sydney's arm.

Sydney immediately let out a sound and scrunched her toes.

_Still a no I guess._

Cat frowned sadly and rubbed my forearm, trying to say sorry for her.

"Ok, the 405 was clear when I left the store. I'll take that." I say.

Cat offers no commentary, so I proceed and get onto the feeder, then the main lanes.

"Why are you going so slow?" Cat asked about 5 minutes after I pulled onto the highway.

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are. You drive like a grandma."

I roll my eyes and focus on the road.

"Go faster."

"No." I say firmly.

"Robbie…" She whined.

"No Cat!"

"Go. Faster!"

"Fine! Geez…"

I speed up from the speed limit, 70 to 75.

…

_Finally, off my ass._

Oh crap.

I glance at the mirror and see the SUV moving from its hiding spot.

_Cat Valentine, it's time to die._

"What are you doing?" She said as I move left and slow down.

"Look behind us." I say, not bothering to withhold my anger.

"That's not us!" Cat said brightly.

Then he flashed his lights at me.

"Yeah…it is."

I park on the shoulder and start digging for my wallet.

Once I get it, I roll down my window just as the officer rolls up.

"License, Registration and proof of registration please." He said gruffly.

I hand him my license, then reach over Cat to my glove compartment and pull out my proof of insurance.

I hand that too him also.

Using a handheld scanner, he runs the data into his phone.

"Wrahhh…" Sydney said in the back.

"Shh baby. Hold on." Cat said softly.

The officer then handed me back the documents. "You realize you were going 76 in a 70 right?"

"Yes sir." I say.

"Would you like to explain yourself Mr. Shapiro?"

"I'm taking these two to a doctor's appointment, and they're both in a very bad mood." I say.

Cat fiddled with her hands.

"That doesn't excuse reckless driving. I easily could create a case to revoke your license. Would you like that?"

"No sir, that would make my life quite difficult." I say.

"Accidents that cause fatalities due to excessive speeds make my life quite difficult Mr. Shapiro. I hope you recognize the value of a life, since you happen to have two in your hands, along with your own."

"I do sir." I say.

"You are aware that in 95% of fatal accidents, the passengers do not survive, but the driver does?"

"I am now sir."

"Stop bullying him! He just made a mistake!" Cat said quickly.

_Oh crap…_

The officer bent down slowly. "And who might you be ma'am?"

"Cat Valentine sir." Cat said, bold as brass.

"Well Ms. Valentine, I don't approve of your decision to allow Mr. Shapiro as your driver. I also don't approve of your tone towards me."

"Just because you're a police officer doesn't give you the right to bully him though." Cat said defiantly.

He bit his lip.

"Can I see your license ma'am?"

He almost sounded bored.

Cat handed him the document, and he scanned it, and then types rapidly for a moment.

"You have a history Ms. Valentine. You're quite the mother." He said.

Cat blushed deeply, but thankfully kept her yap shut.

"I find your parenting style insulting. You should think that carries weight since I have two girls and two boys at home I'm supporting."

Cat bit her lip and nodded.

Then he looked to me. "Are the email addresses you gave to the DPS active?"

"Yes sir." I say.

Cat says the same.

"Ok, I'll send a receipt of this incident on. I'm going to give each of you a public misconduct ticket and fine, along with the speeding ticket."

CATERINA VALENTINE!

_If she says one more word…_

I don't know what I'm gonna do.

"Ok sir." I say.

"Good. You drive safely and have a pleasant day now."

"I will, you too sir." I say, looking dead ahead.

Then he walked away.

Once the officer got into the SUV, Cat spoke up.

"Robb—"

"Sit next to Sydney and call Dr. Phillips." I demand.

"But—"

"Shut up and do what I asked you to do. It isn't unreasonable." I snap.

She swallowed, then slowly got into the back seat and buckled up next to Sydney.

Sydney cooed when she saw Cat.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Cat Valentine, calling about our appointment in 10 minutes?"

_We're going to be late._

"Yeah…we got stopped on the way over. We're coming, but we might be a little late."

_The cop is still on my bumper._

Making sure I'm a good little boy I'm sure.

"Ok…that's great. Thanks so much…bye."

Cat then hung up and put her phone down.

"We're Dr. Phillips' last patients' for the day. His secretary said no rush."

I nod.

The drive to the hospital was silent from there.

Cat grabbed Sydney and I grabbed the diaper bag.

"Robbie, I—" She began in the elevator.

I shut her up with a glare.

_Do. Not. TALK. Right. Now._

Right now, I'd be fine if she became a mute. Fuck her singing career; I don't want to her that voice.

_The fact that my license is getting revoked is almost a foregone conclusion at this point._

The secretary led us right back, where Dr. Phillips was on his phone.

"Oh, hey! How's it going?" He smiled at Cat, holding Sydney.

"Ok. We both feel really bad." Cat said, extending Sydney to him.

_Apparently it's Sydney first._

He took he and put his hand on her forehead.

"Fever."

"Really?' I blurt out, as Cat looks surprised.

"Yup. Now what is the issue? Do you think it's just a fever?" he asked, while stroking her cheek.

Sydney, who had kept her eyes shut, fluttered them.

"No, I think it's something else. She snuck off and drank from the toilet a few days ago. Then her diaper came back smelling funny after she peed, and she keeps trying to touch herself." I say, mortified about the last part.

"Touch herself as in…" He said.

"Yeah." I say, uncomfortable.

"Ok. I'm gonna take off her diaper and see what's going on." Dr. Phillips said.

The moment he got it off, she moved her hands down.

"No no. Cat, grab her hands."

Cat did so, and Sydney didn't like it.

"WRAHH!" She yelled, kicking out.

"Oh it's ok…"

"Is it ok…what she's been doing?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Very normal. They realize it feels good to touch down there, so there's a natural inclination to do it. You've got time before she gets mad for coming in without knocking."

I close my eyes and try to get that visual out of my head forever.

"WRAHH!" Sydney yelps suddenly.

"Yup…I thought so." He frowned.

"What is it?"

"Urinary tract infection. It's nothing major, and is pretty normal. She probably held it in too long while she was playing with you guys or something."

"It's not from the toilet?" I ask.

He shook his head. "No."

"Well what can you do?" Cat asked.

"I need to take a sample and allow it to culture for 48 hours, but I can prescribe a antibiotic you can give her by dropper. It should make her feel better in less than a day?"

"That fast?" I say, surprised.

"Yeah, babies take a quarter of the time digesting things as we do. So if you give it to her now, which I don't recommend, she'll be up and ready to have fun around 2 AM. So if you want to avoid that, you might want to get her up a little early tomorrow, give it to her first thing, and around noon she'll be all bouncy and cheerful. Knowing her, she'll probably be very affectionate to you guys since she'll think you got her better."

I laugh and Cat smiled.

"Ok I'll take the sample. You might want to take a step back." He said, strapping on a mask and goggles.

He grabbed a syringe.

I close my eyes and look away.

"WRAH! WRAHHH!"

"Got it."

Sydney turned the volume up to 1000.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cat immediately grabbed her and started bouncing her.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I caused her to donate me a sample for the culture."

_Induced._

Charming.

"Ok, next is you Cat."

She handed me Sydney, who made a mean face and howled.

"WRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

I bounce her in my arms and try to calm her down.

"What seems to be the issue?"

Cat looked to me.

"Cover her ears."

I comply.

"WRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"There's fucking white shit coming out of my vagina."

I can't repress my shudder.

"Well…that's not normal." He joked.

Cat laughed.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's ok baby. Nothing is going to poke you anymore." I say, looking at her face.

Tears are flying down. I use a tissue to dry her face off.

She seemed a little happier then.

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

"Uhm…I'm going to need you to remove your pants Cat." He said quietly.

Cat started by kicking off her shoes.

"I'm going to look at the wall if you don't mind." I say, spinning in a chair and spinning to face the wall.

"You don't have to Robbie." Cat said.

"I do." I say to the wall.

I ignore the zip of her jeans, and the sound of them falling to the floor.

_Her legs have always taunted me._

Like a gigantic "Oh, YOU CAN'T HAVE THESE" sign.

"Ohh…that does not feel gooddd…" Cat moaned.

"OW! What are you doing?" She yelped a moment later.

"I'm done, I'm done…it's a yeast infection."

Cat groaned.

"Sounds bad." I say.

"My mom had those." Cat said.

Really now? That's odd."

"Why?" She asked.

"It's a symptom of your body readjusting itself to a life of not having regular sex. Your body produces yeast enzymes during intercourse to protect your ovaries and such. And since you apparently aren't having much sex anymore, your body has produced too much, hence the infection."

"Oh." Cat said simply.

T-T- TMI. TMI. Hey Hey!

"I can give you an antifungal prescription, but it'll take a few days for you to feel better, I suggest you go straight to the pharmacy after this and get the prescription and apply it when you get home."

"That sounds great, thank you."

He writes something down on his pad, then tears two off and gives them to her. "Before you go, can I give Syddo a quick checkup? Since she's calmed down?"

I smile and hand her over.

Sydney giggled and laughed as her tickled her, then touched her arms and legs.

"I see she's walking. Her calfs are big."

"Yup. Hence the toilet incident." Cat smiled.

"I hope you got a childproof lock." He said.

"Now we do." I laugh.

He smiled.

Then he gently opened her mouth.

"Two toofies! Good grief you're getting to be a big girl!" He smiled.

Sydney giggled.

"I'll put on her diaper guys. Just hand me one please." He said.

I get one out and hand him diaper and powder.

He distracted her with oue hand, and effortlessly slipped a diaper onto her, applying extra powder onto the diaper where it comes into contact with…that area.

"Before I forget, she can have small veggies, sandwich meat cut up into very small pieces and wet cereal along with pieces of fruit." He smiled, handing Sydney to Cat.

"Awesome. More of a normal diet." I say.

"If I had to bet, test grapes out on her. She looks like a grape girl. Try red. Green has a protein she won't like for another year or so."

"yes sir." I smile.

"Do you like grapes?" he asked Cat.

"Yeah, very yummy."

"Do you?" he asked me.

"Love em."

"Try her out on them. She won't be able to get enough. Just watch out for her overeating. She's at the age that she starts doing that. She doesn't know when to stop eating something she likes, so when her tummy starts sticking out, stop."

"Ok. Got it." Cat smiled.

"Good seeing you guys. She's as healthy as baby as I've seen. Don't worry about the URI, it's very normal."

I nod. "Thanks sir."

"No problem Robbie, text me if either of them have any complications."

"Will do." I say.

He then closed the door and I catch up to Cat, who is already at the desk paying.

_I'm not paying._

The walk to the car is quiet, and so is the drive until we're back on the road home.

"Can we talk about it now?"

"No." I say firmly.

"Fine. I'm cooking dinner." She replied.

"No you're not. You have a fungal infection. I don't want you near food with a fungus. I'll cook for you and feed Sydney."

"But Robbie—"

"Whatever it is, no." I say flatly.

"What about you then?"

"Don't worry about me." I say, pulling into the pharmacy drive thru.

"But—"

"Can I help you guys?" The PA sounded.

"Yeah, can I get these filled immediately? Both for Valentine." I say, sticking the papers into the capsule and shooting them off.

"Ok, do you all have an account with us?"

"Yes, also under Valentine." I say.

"First name?"

"Caterina."

"Ok, just one moment."

Cat opened her mouth.

"Silence is golden, and you are very very poor. I suggest you save up." I say.

_That is my mother's line._

When I was a kid, and wouldn't shut up, she used that line at the store to get me to be quiet.

It worked.

"Ok, here you all go. Should I bill it to the Credit Card on the account?"

"Yes!" Cat and I both say.

The capsule arrives back.

"Ok. Have a great day. Get to feeling better."

"We will, thanks." I say, putting the bags next to me and pulling away.

Cat stays silent the rest of the way home.

Once we get inside, she decided to speak up again.

"I'm going to give Sydney her medicine."

"Cat, you heard the doctor. She'll be up all night!" I protest.

Then she blew up.

"SO? She's MY daughter! I want her to feel better as soon as humanly possible! What? Do you not want her to get better?"

"What? Of course I do! I'm just thinking of—"

"You're thinking wrong. Now go ahead and be all stubborn and cook. Be my guest." She said, turning and walking to her bedroom.

Fine.

I put Sydney's applesauce into the fridge to cool, and make one of the soups for Cat.

I also ignore Sydney's wails as Cat gives her medicine I'm assuming.

About 10 minutes later, cat and Sydney came back, with new clothes.

"That smells really good Robbie. What is it?"

"Just chicken and noodle soup." I shrug.

"Ok…what are you having?"

"I'm eating later." I say.

"Robbie!" She said harshly.

"Whatever Cat." I say.

Sydney made a sad noise.

"Eatttt…why do I have to make you eat all the time?"

"Cat. You don't have to make me eat! Stop exaggerating."

"Yeah I do! It's some masochistic complex you have! I know you're mad but c'mon! I'm trying to look out for you."

"Well…stop. I take care of myself." I say.

"Then eat!"

"I will!" I say.

"What?"

"Somewhere! Not here!"

"Not here? Why not? Do we need something?" She asked, looking frantic.

"No."

"Then why are you going?"

"Well, maybe I don't want to be around you, and maybe I don't want to be in a house with two sick and pissy girls." I scowl.

Sydney suddenly looked surprised, and Cat looked down.

"I…I'll set the table."

By the time she had the napkins out, I had her soup in her spot and was getting a spoon for Sydney.

She was semi cooperative while eating her applesauce. Didn't eat as much as I would have liked.

She was quite fussy when I changed her diaper and got her into her jammies. She even bit my finger.

I kissed her goodnight and ignored her angry noises towards me.

"Love you baby. Get better."

I sat outside her door for about 10 minutes, listening to her noises slowly descended into snores.

Then I catch a glimpse of Cat playing on the pearPad I sold her a few weeks back while getting my jacket, then walk out the door.

_Barely hearing her voice as I closed the door._

The quiet of the car ride gets me to my destination.

"Hi, welcome to Up and Down Burger. Would you be interested in a triple stack combo meal this evening?"

"Uh, no thank you."

_I love silence._

That and eating alone.

So simple.

Just me.


	72. Hey Soul Sisters

(A/N: I don't own any of the songs mentioned or quoted below. I'm just a poor college student. I can barely afford them on iTunes.)

_Where are the wipes?_

I turn and scan for the lemon scented cleaning materials.

"Baaaaaa!"

I laugh to myself and smile.

_She's not next to me, so she must be chasing Cat._

Chasing, following, doesn't really matter.

We're trying to do chores. Or at least I am.

Cat still is getting over her infection, and it hurts to bend over, so she is having more fun with Sydney than anything.

I feel somebody grab onto the back of my jeans.

"Dada!"

I spin around and smile down at her.

Sydney clapped.

I pick her up and make her dance to the foreign song in the background.

"You're dancing to the song, you're dancing, you're dancing…" I smile

She giggled and kicked her feet, then flattened them.

"Ok, go!"

She trampled off towards the bedroom.

She's been following Cat and I around the last few days. It never gets old to her.

The only place she doesn't like is the kitchen floor. She doesn't like how cold and slippery it feels.

When we walk in there, she'll stop and wait for us or take a step onto it and cry out.

If she stops and waits for us, we usually have to spin her around to face the other way, because she doesn't know how to turn around yet.

Every time she tries she falls back onto her butt.

_She's learning._

Now Kelly Clarkson is playing.

"Bob!"

I hear Cat giggle and then footsteps coming towards me in the living room.

"Catch my breath…nobody can hold me back." Cat sings lightly.

"Bababa! Ba baba baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_She's adorable._

I glance at Cat to see Sydney and Cat dancing to the song.

"I ain't got time for that…catch my breath, it's all so simple now."

Now Cat is doing some sort of a sidestep thing and singing at the same time.

They are cute. Mom and Daughter.

The song ended and Cat smiled at her.

"Baa?" Sydney looked sad.

Then a new song I've never heard comes on.

_Just in time for me to wrap up in the living room._

I hate chore day. It takes the fun out of Sunday Funday.

_Becomes Sunday Day._

Day of BLAHHHHHHHHHH.

I walk past Cat and Sydney and go to the kitchen, my next area.

I am responsible for the living room, kitchen, dining room and my room.

Cat has her room, laundry and Sydney's room.

But Sydney's room doesn't really get dirty. Toys just come in and out of her chest.

Same for her keyboard.

I pull the plug for the coffee maker out of its socket and take the machine to the table, putting it out of the way.

Then I grab a few paper towels for the normal mess behind it.

I don't know why coffee leaks out of the back. It happened with the old one, it happens with this one.

I usually clean behind it every few days to prevent a disgusting mess.

Many small messes are better than one huge gross mess.

"Dada."

I turn and wave at her. "Hey Sydney!"

She stared at me.

I go back to cleaning.

"DADA!"

"Yes baby?" I turn.

She sticks her arms out to me.

I drop the towel and pick her up.

"Yes? I'm kind of busy."

She played with my shirt, then whacked my chest.

"I gotta keep going. Go play with Bob."

"Bob. BOB!"

I laugh and put her down, whacking her diaper as she scampered off towards the bedroom.

"BOBBBBB!"

"Yes baby?" I hear Cat ask her.

Then Sydney's giggles float to my ears as 'Hey Soul Sister' started playing.

I bounce my foot and start wiping down the counter.

"Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey.

Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains,  
I knew I wouldn't forget ya, and so I went and let you blow my mind.

Your sweet moon-beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream.  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided,  
Who's one of my kind.

Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,  
The way you move ain't fair you know.  
Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo...  
Tonight.

Heeey Heeeeey Heeeeeey...

Just in time, I´m so glad you have a one-track mind like me.  
You gave my life direction,  
A game show love connection, we can't deny...

I´m so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest.  
I believe in you, like a virgin you're Madonna,  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind...

Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,  
The way you move ain't fair you know.  
Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo...  
Tonight,

Way you can cut a rug,  
Watching you's the only drug I need.  
So gangster, I'm so thug,  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see.  
I can be myself now finally,  
In fact there's nothing I can't be,  
I want the world to see you be, with me."

Then Cat walked in holding Sydney and smiling.

We hit the last chorus together.

"Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,  
The way you move ain't fair you know.  
Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight...

Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo...  
Tonight.  
Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey, tonight.  
Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey.  
Tonight."

Sydney giggled and clapped as another new song started up.

"Remember when we…when we…had it all? Do you remember then?"

_Never heard of it._

"How's it coming?" Cat asked me.

"Fine. Just wrapped the living room." I say. "How are you coming along?"

"I…I'm not getting much done." She blushed.

I laugh.

"Having too much fun!"

"It's not my fault! She's being too adorable!" Cat said. "Look at this face!"

I put my face close to Sydney. "You're making mommy unproductive! You little trouble maker!"

Sydney giggled and tried grabbing my face.

I maneuver out of her way.

She immediately looked sad and went to her pouty face.

"But daddy…" Cat narrated the look.

I grab her and she beamed.

"Dada!"

"Yeah…I'm a mush."

She grabbed my face, smushed ours together and laughed.

Cat smiled and pulled out her phone.

"Please don't." I ask her.

"I didn't hear that." She smiled, then tapping the screen and laughing a moment later.

Sydney turned to see what the deal was, so I handed her back.

"I'm gonna keep working." I say.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ .

I look down to my pocket, which is vibrating like mad.

I glance up to Cat.

"Are you ok down there?"

I fish out my phone to it going crazy.

_Flashing messages._

"I can't believe y—"

"HOW DAR—"

"YOU GOT—"

Message after message kept cutting each other off. All while wildly flashing.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"This happened when you got arrested and the story hit CMZ. My phone started melting down."

Cat had a confused look as Sydney had an odd expression while reaching for my vibrating phone.

"That didn't happen to your phone?" I ask her.

_Wait…_

"You're famous, why isn't your phone like this constantly?" I say, just as she was going to reply to the first.

"I talked to Splashface, and I have a special account. Only people that I have designated their posts important flash on my phone. Everything else I check manually. Maybe we should get that for you…" She trailed off.

My phone looks like it's having a seizure and the battery is draining so fast it's comical.

64%.

No, 61%

_Nope. Now 57%._

"I'm gonna check CMZ. Maybe they know what's up." I say.

Cat adjusts Sydney on her shoulder and follows me.

I log onto my laptop and go to CMZ.

_You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME._

I can feel the air come out of Cat.

_The headline?_

"SYDNEY HAS TERRIBLE PARENTS."

Below is a pic of me and Cat carrying Sydney.

"Click on it." Cat ordered.

"I am."

"Los Angeles, California.

CMZ has learned that Robbie Shapiro, primary caretaker and person currently in custody of Cat Valentine's daughter Sydney was recently pulled over for speeding, reckless driving and misconduct towards a law enforcement officer.

According to a unnamed official knowledgeable of the situation, Mr. Shapiro was "Uncooperative and rude."

Cat Valentine, in the car along with daughter Sydney was "cold towards her daughter."

Mr. Shapiro was behind the wheel, and was said to be "unrepentant" for his actions.

We will update this story as details become available."

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME._

I take a deep breath, trying to calm down and not just explode.

I glance to my left and see Cat is still reading.

"How…"

"I haven't been notified yet." I say darkly.

Cat looks ready to explode.

"Can I please defend you? PLEEEEEASE?" She begging me, grabbing my collar with one hand and looking frantic.

"Let me post first please." I say.

She opened her mouth to reply, but then thought better of it.

I quickly go to Splashface.

"You have 472,438 unread posts."

_Geez._

I start typing.

"Hey everyone. Just heard/read about the story on CMZ. I'm going to respond in parts due to the character limit."

"First off, they are correct. I did get pulled over a few days ago. HOWEVER…I was not disrespectful to the officer. That part is 100% false."

"I was actually waiting for an email from the CMV about this. I'm glad they decided to leak the information early…"

"I have not received official notice of the incident, physical or electronically. I plan on bringing this up in an appeal hearing."

"The fact is, the state troopers office, CMV and CMZ all have blatantly invaded my, Cat and Sydney's privacy. I'm glad that my tax dollars are working hard for me. –Robbie"

I lean back.

"Go. You're up."

Cat smiled and handed me Sydney.

Then she sat down, changed accounts in a blink of an eye and started typing like a maniac.

"Ok, in regard to the breaking story about Robbie getting pulled over. First off, he went 76 in a 70, which usually doesn't get you pulled over."

"The reason Robbie was going over the speed limit, which he usually doesn't do, is because that day Sydney and I were feeling bad and were going to the doctors."

"In the same breath, both of us were being very grumpy towards Robbie, and I apologize for that."

"BUT…Robbie wasn't disrespectful. Most of that article was completely wrong. In fact, you can ignore it. That officer was in a VERY bad mood, and I'm sure pulled us over out of spite."

"I talked back to him for bullying Robbie, which is the reason he got tagged with the misconduct ticket."

"I CANNOT believe that the state of California, along the CMV and the state troopers office allowed this information to be leaked before Robbie received notice of the charges levied against us."

"From this moment forward, I'm not even going to give CMZ the dignity of a response in regards to any future article. I don't appreciate parasitic journalism."

"I'm also cancelling my few interviews I have scheduled. My time is quite valuable, and my image and everything I portray to my fans is sacred to me."

"So I'm taking control of my image. And cutting the 3rd parties out."

I msile to myself as Sydney grabbed my collar.

"Sydney, mommy is mad." I say simply.

"Not at you. Robbi—" She began.

Then my phone lit up.

The number is foreign, but underneath is a clear message.

"California Department of Motor Vehicles"

I punch accept call.

"Hello?"

Cat dives back to the computer and starts typing.

"Guess who just called everyone? The CMV! Shocker!"

"Mr. Shapiro? This is Rodney Rodgers, head of the California Department of Motor Vehicles. How are you?"

"Very bad sir. I assume this is about the leak in regard to my tickets and CMZ?" I say.

Cat spun in her chair as I sit Sydney on the couch.

"Yes, and on behalf of the entire department, I'd like to—"

"I'm gonna stop you there sir…" I cut him off.

"Why?"

"Well sir, you invaded my privacy. There was no reason for this leak, and for this to become public knowledge. Or am I wrong?" I ask.

_I'm not._

I just want to hear him say it.

"You aren't wrong Mr. Shapiro."

"Correct. Do you have any idea who leaked this to CMZ?"

"No. We're currently working to find that out."

"As fast as you can?" I ask.

I was expecting him to throw that in.

"Yes sir, as rapidly as we can. Now—"

"I'm not done." I jump in. "I want a appeal hearing to get all of the charges against me thrown out due to this leak, and the officer's attitude towards Cat and I."

"We can't do th—"

"I don't care. Make it happen. I want it for this coming Thursday. From Noon to 2. You're the head of the whole operation, make it happen. For no other reason that your own job."

"My job?"

"Yes. If I were you, you might want to start writing pink slips to who leaked it and the trooper."

"I…I'll get you that hearing."

"Great. Have a nice day." I say.

Then I hang up.

"YES!" Cat yelled.

Then she tackled me into a hug and I fell onto the couch.

"You did great! Totally grilled him!" She beamed.

"Well thanks." I say, voice muffled.

"I…I'm really sorry this all happened Robbie. It's all my fault." She said, sounding stuffy.

Her face is inches from mine.

"Cat, it'll work itself out. I'm not mad. The whole thing shouldn't have happened at all. Sorry for being mad in the first place."

Cat seemed momentarily shocked, then grabbed my face and kissed my cheek.

…

Then movement to my right distracted me.

_It's Sydney._

She's squeezing her way to us.

Cat and I both have our heads turned to face her.

"Gaa!"

Sydney somehow wiggled her way into the fray and grabbed Cat with one hand and me with the other.

"Aww." I say as Cat smiled.

"Group hug!"

We both hug Sydney, then kiss her cheeks.

"Pbtthh…"

I giggle and glance at Cat.

_She looks incredibly proud._

But she's looking at me.

I kiss Sydney's cheek again, and Cat does the same to her other cheek.

She's so close her cheek is pressed against mine.


	73. Congestion and Cuddling

"I don't understand!" The man onscreen said.

Beck's character bit his lip.

"Danny! Can you explain any of this?" He yelled at Beck.

"No. I can't. It proves I didn't kill him though."

"But…"

"I told you!" His girlfriend, Lacey snapped. "You stuck your head in the sand Zack! Danny didn't kill AshLee!"

_Damn this is intense._

_It's the season finale of Beck's show._

After 12 (grueling) episodes that were immensely enjoyable, it's finally clear that Danny (Beck's character) didn't kill AshLee.

Cat was worried for about 3 episodes that he actually did.

She actually talked to Beck about it. He didn't spoil, and just told us to keep watching.

He pulled me aside and asked if it was that believable. I told him it was.

This really is a great show.

I can't wait for the next season premiere.

Cat and I are actually going to be in a couple of scenes of an episode they're shooting in a few weeks. We're going to be gone a full week because it's going to be shot in Oregon, right on the coast.

Fittingly, we've been told to bring "fall attire." Meaning jeans, jackets, etc.

Cat has been online shopping for scarves.

I can't wait. Sydney is going to be with her grandparents, who are coming to Oregon with us and Ellie will be with Beck's parents.

Jade's coming too.

Beside me, Cat sniffled and snatched up her cup of Elecampane tea, taking a sip.

She is sick still. But this time it's not related to her…anatomy.

She's coming down with a cold I'm pretty sure. She's stuffed up and wearing layers because she's freezing.

By my count, she's wearing 3 shirts, a light hoodie of mine and a sweater she stole from me.

Add onto that a pair of thermal underwear, my sweatpants and wool fuzzy socks and you get the picture.

The sweatpants she's wearing are the same ones that Megan always stole from me and took to school with her.

_But Cat doesn't need to know that._

"Bang bang!"

All the characters on screen hit the floor.

The window shattered and glass flew everywhere.

Cat jumped beside me.

"What the hell?" The clueless boyfriend said, as Lacey and Danny ran outside.

A truck was driving away at top speed.

"Masks!" cat gasped.

She's right. There are guys standing in the bed of the truck wearing masks.

One of them lights something and throws it.

"Run!" Danny yells, tackling Lacey.

The camera cuts to the clueless boyfriend seeing Danny tackle her to the ground, and then the grass behind them getting engulfed in flames.

_Molotov._

It was a Molotov Cocktail.

"What was that?" The boyfriend asked, yanking Lacey up.

Cat giggled.

_His voice rose an octave._

"A firebomb you idiot." Danny said.

Lacey was already running towards the fire.

"What are you doing?" The guy asked.

"They're letters!"

"Letters?"

"What do they say?" Danny asked.

"I don't know!" she yelled back, getting out her phone.

D…O…N…T…

M…E…S…S…

W…I…T…H…

U…S…

L…E…A…V…E

M…E…

A…L…O…N…E…

-A…S…H…L…E…E!

She screamed at the end and broke down crying.

_Ashlee was one of her best friends before she…got killed._

Danny looks visibly alarmed, which is saying something. The character killed his aunt after all.

_I love Beck, but all bets are off with Danny._

Lacey is having a total meltdown and threw herself into Danny's arms.

The camera panned to her boyfriend, who is standing right next to Danny.

He looks very awkward and nervous.

"She made a choice." Cat said quietly.

"Uh huh…"

After a moment of crying into Danny's shoulder, Lacey jumps into her boyfriend's arms.

Cat made a fake gagging sound as they kiss.

_She's dubbed the couple "Flakey"_

Beck laughed out loud when she said that. He told us that he'd pass that one along; they might use that in the show.

Danny meanwhile walked over to the flames and saw an envelope on top of some rope.

_That's what Danny killed his aunt with._

He strangled her from behind, using surprise as his main weapon.

Cat bawled during that episode. She went to Beck and Jade's just to make sure Beck wasn't actually like that.

She said it was too real to be acting.

"Blood! There's blood on the rope!" Cat yelped.

A moment later, ominous music came on as Danny saw the blood.

"Gav! Call 911 now!" Danny called out.

"On it!" He said, presumably not kissing Lacey anymore.

_Don't touch that rope._

We don't know whose blood that is.

Danny carefully took the envelope off the top and opened it.

"We will get you Daniel. In the name of your Aunt…we WILL GET YOU."

With a mark of nail polish underneath serving as a signature.

The scene shifted and cop car surrounded the area.

Firefighters were putting out the flames while detectives were pulling bullets out of the house's walls.

_Hey, Danny isn't in cuffs!_

I swear, any time something bad happens, they profile Danny and cuff him.

"You didn't get the plates?" Kyle the sheriff asked Danny, Lacey and Gavan.

"No. You guys still have the note right?" Danny asked.

_He gave it to them?_

"Yes, but preliminary results show no prints." He scowled at Danny.

"Why are you scowling? He wouldn't shoot at himself. Or write a creepy letter to himself. Or light a field on fire!"

"Chief…you might want to come look at this." A guy in a black jumpsuit said.

The sheriff gestured for Danny and Flakey to follow him.

"Do you have a ID for the blood?"

"Yes sir…that's the problem."

The camera shifted to Danny.

He looked dumbfounded.

_What could—_

Cat gasped. "NO!"

…

It's Ashlee's blood.

_Wait…what?_

They showed a shot of the sheriff looking horrified, then panned to Lacey with her hands over her mouth, looking horrified.

Danny just looks disgusted.

Then it cut to black.

…

Credits.

…

I glance over to Cat, who looks scared and afraid.

"Hey…just a TV show." I say softly.

"I…I know. I know that. It's just that Beck's involved…he's not scary right? He'd never kill anyone right?"

I pull her into a light hug around the shoulders.

"Right. More tea?"

She nodded. "I'm going to look for a cute movie."

"Cool." I say, grabbing her mug and walking into the kitchen.

It's pretty easy really. Cat already has made the tea. I just have to put it into the microwave for 20 seconds.

Ding ding ding.

I slip a hand protector onto it and walk back into the living room and place it onto the coffee table on its coaster.

"Uhh…Cat?"

She's decided to spread out.

_We made a deal that we'd both sit on the couch. Together._

"What? I left you room didn't I?" She asked.

"No. We were sitting." I say.

"But…please cuddle?"

"Cat…"

"Robbieee…" She whined.

"No Cat! I told you this earlier. No spooning, no cuddling."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"It'll be awkward."

"It'll make me feel better. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I want you to feel better Cat. But I'll have hair in my face in be in an awkward position."

"…don't think about it that way. You aren't coming at me from behind." She said with a straight face.

"I don't care Cat. It's awkward and I'm not doing it."

"I…I…it's not comfy that way though. As long as you promise not to do me like that, you can cuddle with me." She said looking up at me.

"I won't do that Cat, you know that. I won't smash you, c'mon now." I say quietly.

_This took an awkward turn really quickly._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

…

"It's not like that between us Cat. Plus Sydnay and all…it'd never happen anyway."

_WHY ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS?_

I might just go to bed now.

"You need to be more upbeat and positive."

"What? You're out of my league Cat. Hollywood Arts proved that." I say.

_It sure fucking did._

Suddenly Cat sat up, eyes glistening. "This…it's about what happened there…isn't it. What happened at Hollywood Arts."

"No it's not."

"Robbie…"

"Cattttt…"

"Talk to me!"

"About what? There's nothing to talk about Cat!" I say exasperatedly.

"Yeah there is!"

"Cat_—_"

"Robbie! We have to talk about it! Otherwise it'll always be awkward! And weird between us forever! Talk to me Robbie!"

She then dashed to my chest, put her head between my lungs and started lightly hitting me.

"I don't want that! I need you Robbie! Sydney and I need you!"

I grab her hands.

"Cat…it's fine. What's in the past is over with."

"No it's not. It's hanging over us Robbie! Like a dark raincloud!" She said strongly.

"No, you've got it wrong Cat! We're fine." I say, looking out the patio window and holding my self up.

_Don't wanna talk about it…_

"No you're not! You liked me! And I_—_"

"NO!" I yell, causing her to squeak.

I whip around.

"First off…you're wrong. I didn't like you Cat. I loved you ok? There's a big difference."

"I…I know that…I didn't notice though. Carrying Rex around, his thoughts on me were more clear." She said.

"No they weren't! I was always trying to help you or taking you for FroYo or something! Everybody can verify that!" I say.

"I know…that's the only reason why I know now. Jadey told me everything you were doing. I…I was kinda dumb back then."

She looked at the floor and fiddled with her hands.

"Cat, you're not dumb. Don't say that. Because you aren't. You just grew up."

"I know…we all have. But me the most."

_Statement of the year there…_

"I…" She began, but stopped.

I put myself back where I was. Supporting myself and looking out the patio window.

"I'm sorry I missed your hints and clues."

"It's fine Cat." I say.

"No it's not…you deserve better. You're too good of a person for a idiot like me to miss the signs."

"Cat." I say quickly. "Don't talk about yourself like that."

"What? It's true."

"No it's not Cat." I say, turning around.

"Yeah. It is. I was a big bitch to you and I need to apologize." She said, looking right at me.

Before I know it, we're right next to each other.

_I have a hold on each of her arms._

"Don't talk about yourself like that. C'mon now." I say, my voice coming out softer than intended.

She pulled herself into a quick hug before letting go and saying "I still have your song."

…

_My song?_

"Huh?" I say, blanking.

"I still have 'I think you're swell' on my phone. Listened to it yesterday in traffic." She smiled at me.

_Oh._

"Oh. That's great Cat. Thanks…I appreciate it."

_Finally, she has an arrow that can penetrate my armor._

It's on the money too.

"I don't appreciate you enough Robbie. We're always so busy…"

"Why are you making excuses?" I ask.

"I'm not making excuses! It's the truth! Unless you aren't that busy! I'll make time!" She looked frantic.

"No Cat…" I say, holding back my smile.

"But…I need to appreciate you more! I…I broke your…heart…and let you get away and broke up two of your relationships and…you still helped me when I needed you in Sacramento."

I look up from the floor to her looking at me.

"I can't thank you enough Robbie." She finished.

"Cat, it was the right thing to do. What was I going to say? 'No Cat? My girlfriend doesn't want me helping you. So goodbye.'?"

"Yeah…you and Megan might still be together…I know it was Sydney that broke that up. Danielle too."

"Cat, Megan was being bad before that. I just didn't see it ok? Not a good choice as a girlfriend." I say.

"Don't say that unless you absolutely mean it!" She snapped at me.

I glare at her. "I do mean it Cat. Just like when I bumped into her at the store a few months back."

"You did?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. I did. Had Sydney with me."

…

"That was why you broke up. Except she wasn't born at the time." Cat said.

"Exactly. And the next time I saw her, she was about 6 months old."

"How'd that go?" Cat asked, seemingly genuinely.

"She wanted to be friends, I have no interest in that after her lying to me at the end."

"And Sydney?"

"Well…you know how she hates the mailman?" I ask.

Cat smiled.

"Yeah."

"Same thing. She REALLY didn't like her."

Cat looked confused.

"I wonder why."

"I don't know. Maybe it was because I didn't even exchange pleasentries. I just wanted her gone."

"She saw you didn't like her and joined team Dada." Cat smiled.

I laugh. "yeah, I guess."

"See what I mean Robbie?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"Do you see what I mean? You didn't have to come and help me. You did that, and above and beyond that! You're Sydney's Dada! You're her favorite!"

"Am not." I say.

"Yeah you are. You're like an angel to both of us."

"Cat, you're exaggerating." I resume my leaning near the patio.

"No I'm not. Not many people stick by me Robbie, and you have the longest." She said softly.

"Cat, again, you're exaggerating. You're romanticizing me in comparison to Sydney's father."

"Jordan?"

I make a noise of assent.

"Why not just say his name?" She asked.

"He doesn't deserve that recognition. He's a scumbag and a worthless piece of human being." I say darkly.

"Yeah…I know. I told he state they can find him."

"They'll do that, then leak it." I roll my eyes.

"If they do, I'll sue them."

I shrug.

_The last thing I want is a lawsuit._

Next thing I know, Cat has snuck up under me and is hugging me.

"Robbie…please…stay. Don't go. I'm so scared you're going to leave me and Sydney…"

"I'm not doing that Cat, you know that. I'd be just as bad if I left Sydney now." I counter.

She tightened her grip on me.

"But not to me…I'd be a wreck!"

"I'm not leaving Cat. Ok?" I say.

She looks to me, eyes sparkling.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I smile at her.

Cat falls into a tight hug.

I try to enjoy it untilI hear a baby giggle and clapping behind us.

Both Cat and I let go and spin around.

_WHAT?_

"What are you doing here sweetheart! It's like 2 in the morning!" I say to her.

Sydney…SOMEHOW is just sitting on the floor.

_Watching Cat and I._

"How'd she get out of her crib?" cat asked.

"How long were you there?"

I glance at Cat.

_She looks as shocked as I feel._

"C'mere…" I scoop her up.

Sydney hugged my face gently.

"Let's go see how you escaped!" I said, following Cat to her bedroom.

The answer is immediately apparent.

_Everything on one of the sides has been moved._

There's a huge gap between the bars on the side.

_Didn't notice that._

"Well…that's a design flaw." I say.

Cat giggled.

"Let's get you back to bed." I say to Sydney, kissing her cheek.

I extend her to put her back inside, but she kicked out at me, grabbed for me and started crying.

"Waaaahhhh!"

Cat, with a frown said "Keep going. It's way past her bedtime."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"

I set her down and restart the water feature.

Cat and I both gently sneak out of the room.

But Cat isn't even out of the door, before Sydney wriggles thru the bar again, with us watching and comes running for us.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"

She's running, crying and reaching for us.

"Aww…baby girl…" I scoop her up.

She immediately buried her head in my chest and let out a wail.

Cat looks like she's about to cry.

"Don't you start crying on me too now. I can't take two crying girls. I might start crying," I joke.

Cat smiled.

"I think…maybe she had a nightmare." Cat hypothesized.

Sydney's cries were muffled by my chest.

"It's ok sweetheart…It's alright." I say, holding her close.

My shirt is still tightly in her grip.

_I know if I try to get her to let go, Sydney will blow my eardrums out._

"let's see if lying down with Daddy would help." Cat said.

"Huh?"

"Lie on the couch with her. I'll put on a nice movie. She should go to sleep."

I bite my lip and nod.

Then I settle down on the couch with Sydney.

She recognized where we are, and moved to her spot.

I kiss her forehead softly as she settled down.

I glance to Cat.

_She has her laptop out._

Luckily the keys on it are very quiet.

She's obviously looking something up.

I turn to the TV, where Ryan Gosling is on screen.

Focusing on that and Sydney, I quickly feel drowsy.

After a yawn, Sydney moved and cat smirked.

"You're the tired one." Cat teased.

"It's late." I say defensively.

Very…

Ver…

Late…

…

…

Cat POV

"What are the risks of sleeping with your child?"

Click.

_Smothering…suffocation…_

Only if she's not mobile.

Sydney's mobile.

She can probably sleep with Robbie or me some night.

I already checked if a pillow is ok.

It is, as long as it's very flat.

_Robbie's fast asleep._

I move my laptop aside and check on Sydney.

_She's out too._

On instinct, I judge that she won't wake up, and gently lift her into my arsm and carry her back to her crib.

I set her down, fix the glaring flaw in the crib, and check on her one more time before walking out of the room.

_Mission accomplished._

Next, I walk into the living room and grab Robbie's hand.

_His incredibly soft and strong hands._

"C'mon…time for bed…" I say, trying to heave him up.

He's huge. I usually don't notice because he's well…

_Robbie._

Thankfully, Robbie swings to his feet.

But his eyes are shut.

"C'mon…let's go." I say.

Got to get him to bed too.

_All he is is a bigger version of Sydney._

I grab his hand again and try to heave him up.

It doesn't work, but he gets the point and stands.

I gently tug him thru the living room.

_His eyes are still closed._

I guide him past my original destination, which is his room.

"Ok…lie down now."

He found the edge of my bed, plopped down and pulled the covers over his body and adjusted the pillow.

_So freaking cute._

I start stripping off layers of clothing.

_I won't be cold if Robbie's there to keep me warm._

I'll be warmer than any clothes can make me.

_He's like one of those jackets that just came out of the dryer, but all the time._

I look at him, and he's taking his shirt off for whatever reason.

_Fine by me._

More Robbie to cuddle with.

I get into my tanktop and slide inside the covers to.

"Thank you…love you." I say.

Robbie doesn't respond.

_Gotta do it._

I gently peck his lips and smile.

Then I find myself intoxicated my the feeling of his beard on his chin.

I don't know why, but I love the feel of it up against my face.

I curl into Robbie's chest and close my eyes.


	74. Intimate Inaccuracies

Cat POV

Blink.

_It's morning? Already?_

I open my eyes and look around.

Robbie's big bicep is on top of my arm.

His hand…

_They're low._

He's not like…violating me…but most of his hand is below my belly button.

That's low.

_But I'm very warm._

I try breathing thru my nose.

_UGH._

More stuffed up.

Phoo.

Behind me, Robbie let out a big snore.

"Hehe."

I suddenly feel something wet on the back on my neck.

Gently, I pry Robbie off me. He rolled away from me and turned his back, still asleep.

Confirming the fact, he snored.

_I need to get up._

Sydney will be getting up soon.

_What time is it?_

9:00.

_I hate 9 o clock._

That's when—

(Flashback)

"_Get the fuck away from me psycho bitch!"_

"_I didn't…do any…thing to you…" I mumble._

_The rest of the prisoners slunk back to the wall._

_I'm her target this time._

_This…animal…is in here for mass murder apparently._

_Within 5 minutes of me getting thrown into the hell forsaken cell, she grabbed me and demanded to know my crime._

_I said I was framed._

_She threw me to the wall and laughed._

_I tried not to let the blood or my tears show._

_You have to be a tough girl in jail._

"_Doesn't matter! You pissed me off!"_

_Then she let out a primal yell and charged at me._

"_Ahh!" I squeak and get out of the way._

_I dodge her, but she grabbed me by my hair and yanked me so hard I heard a pop in my ankle, then felt shooting pain._

(End Flashback)

_Don't think about that Cat._

Sydney.

_Sydn—_

(Flashback)

"_Don't grab me…there you bitch!" I yelled out._

_She ignored me and tried ripping my bra off._

_I scream and quickly run away._

_The moment I think I'm safe, somebody comes at me from behind and touches me…there._

_I yelp and flee quickly._

_Gotta get to safety. Where ever the hell that is._

(End Flashback)

We didn't have individual rooms. Just groups divided by sex.

Which was a good thing, otherwise I know somebody would have raped me.

I lost count of how many times I got purposely violated.

One other thing that violated me?

_The food._

(Flashback)

"_Valentine!"_

_I run to the bars._

_What do they want now?_

"_You've been bailed. Please come out alone."_

"_I…I will." I say quietly._

"_No she ain't!"_

_One of the security guards pulls out their pistols and aims it square at her._

"_Yeah, she is."_

_The bars shoot open and I dash thru them._

_The lady who spoke out also tried coming._

"_Bang!"_

_Flash._

_Then a scream._

_A river of blood flows towards my shoes. I step away from it._

"_Aren't you going to help her?" I ask quietly, as they lead me away._

"_This ain't America. We don't give medical treatment to criminals. They did a wrong, and they will suffer all forms of punishment."_

_Then I see two men in suits._

"_Cat!"_

_I shrink from them._

"_We're your lawyers hired by your label. You're going to eat a nice dinner, then go to Sydney with some nice US Embassy representatives alright?"_

_I nod, and try to stay as far away from them as I can while they sign papers._

_We end up at a Palm Garden._

"_I must ask, when was the last time you ate?" On e of the men ask._

"_Before I got arrested."_

"_Why?" The other asked, sounding shocked._

"_Their food…I'm not sure it wasn't actual food. Looked and smelled awful."_

_I ordered 3 entrees, to their astonishment._

_Ate all of them too._

(End Flashback)

I'm so glad to be home.

No horrible food.

No attempted sexual assaults.

No actual assaults.

I'm glad I had basically two months to heal. After I got to Sydney, they had me go to a doctor.

They fractured my ankle, broke a finger and bruised me a lot.

_By the time I came home, I looked fine._

I'm just trying to get the memories out of my head.

I sniffle, and see a tear fall.

_I'm crying?_

I feel my face and see that I've been crying pretty good.

Robbie's snores tell me he hasn't noticed.

_Get it together Cat. Sydney is probably up by now._

Wondering where Bob and dada are.

_But I'm so comfy._

I need to stop being a lazy, fat, ugly bitch and take care of my daughter.

_She's my responsibility._

"Bobbbb…"

That's her.

_She's up._

GET UP CAT.

"Bobbbb…" Sydney called out again.

My body isn't cooperating.

_GET UP DAMMIT!_

Then Sydney trampled in.

"BOB!"

She sees me, lights up and ran to me.

"BOB!"

She grabbed the edge of the bed and tried to join me.

No luck.

Sydney made a little determined noise, then tried again.

Then made a high pitched sad noise, sat down and reached for me.

I bend down, grab her and scoop her up onto the bed.

"Baa!"

She crawled onto my face and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning sweetie!" I smile, then kiss her cheek.

She curled to me and grabbed my tank top.

"Did you sleep good? Why are you up?"

…

"Ok. Silent type huh? That's' ok. I still love you."

"Mmmmm…"

"Momma. Mommmma." I say.

"Mmmmmm…mmmmm…"

"Momma. Mommmma."

"Mmmmmm…a. Mmmmmmma." She said back, looking at me.

"C'mon sweetie. You can do this. Momma. Momma."

"Mmmmm….mmmmmma"

I sigh to myself.

"It's ok Sydney. You'll get_—_"

She suddenly got to all fours and moved away from me.

"Where are you going love bug?" I ask.

She crawled right over me.

"Dada!"

She dashed to him, and then did her thing.

Onto his chest, trample his face.

Robbie jumped.

"DADA!" She squealed, then attacked his face.

"Oof! Good morning Sydney! How are…" he stopped.

He then turned left, then rolled over.

"AAHHHHH! How…what's going on?" he asked.

"You fell asleep with her on the couch. I put her to bed, and when I came back, you were in here. I tried kicking you out, but you kept on saying how this was your bed." I smile at him.

_Hope he buys it._

"Oh. Sorry." He went red.

"It's fine! No worries. You didn't kick, and kept me warm."

Speaking of warm, Sydney is curled up in her normal spot.

"Are you comfy?" He smiled.

Nudging her got him a angry look.

"Ok, You can stay there." He said.

Then he looked to me.

"What time is it? Are you…you ok?"

"About 9:15." I replied.

"Are you crying?"

"No Robbie. I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes Robbie. Trust me please." I say firmly.

"Ok. I'll get going and start breakfast."

He began to get to his feet, but Sydney wailed.

"WRAHHH!"

"Ok ok…I'm here. Guess I'll wait on breakfast."

Sydney had a neutral expression.

"Baba." He smiled at her.

"Baba!" She beamed.

"Ok, let's go."

"BABAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled happily, clining to Robbie's chest.

Then she poked him with 3 fingers.

"Sydney, don't poke him." I say kindly, as he sat up.

She poked him again and giggled.

"Don't poke my fat." He sounded affronted, but with a laugh in his voice.

_He's not fat. He…he just isn't muscular._

She poked it again, giggled and smiled at him.

"Tough critic. I'll go to the gym. I get the point."

She beamed and poked him again.

"Sydney…" I half laugh. "Don't be mean. He isn't fat."

Robbie got to his feet.

"She seems to think so. Guess I'll have to get back to the gym. I'll get going on breakfast." He told me, then walked out of the room.

Robbie POV

Sydney poked me again as I walked into the kitchen.

"Stop itttt…" I frown at her.

She giggled and poked more.

I set her on the counter and take one step back.

"WRAH!"

"No poking Dada." I say, frowning.

She reached out for me.

"Dada."

"Good girl." I scoop her back up.

Meanwhile, the water in the bathroom started up for Cat's shower.

She clung to my head and neck as I started to gather our breakfast materials.

I placed a bagel and the container of cream cheese on the counter for Cat, along with some assorted diced fruit.

I get out the eggs and bacon for me, and partially for Sydney.

Balancing her, I put the bacon on its stone cooker and set the timer for 30 minutes.

Then Sydney started getting bored, and began grabbing my face to get my attention.

So I grabbed her new favorite drink.

_Orange juice._

She squealed once she saw me take the container out, and clapped with glee as I poured some into a clean bottle.

The ferocity she took the bottle from my hands makes me smile.

A minute or two later, Cat came in drying her hair.

"Is somebody enjoying orange juice?"

Sydney opened her eyes, looked to see who it was, saw Cat and closed her eyes again.

_No threats to take her orange juice._

"Yeah." I smile at Sydney, who is leaning on me adorably.

"Do you wanna take a shower now or later?" Cat asked me.

"Already took one last night. Just need to change into my shirt. Your bagel is on the counter."

Cat look over, smiled and then hugged me.

"Thanks. I'll take her if you wanna start cooking the eggs."

I hand her over, to Sydney's indifference.

_She doesn't care as long as she has her orange juice._

Notice a theme?

She did perk up once I started to melt the butter and beat the eggs.

Then Cat took her to the living room to play on her piano while I cooked.

While the eggs cooked, I took the bacon out and put it on a plate for me.

Then I set a spot for me and set Sydney's stuff by her high chair.

Sydney kept both Cat and I occupied with her banging on keys and singing, which was very cute.

Once I dished out the eggs, I went into the living room.

"Ok…let's go have breakfast." I scoop her up.

"Baba?"

"Yeah baby. Baba."

Sydney squealed and kicked her feet in excitement.

I placed her in her high chair, and she started banging her hands and giggling.

Then Cat came with her serving.

I couldn't hold back my smile as Sydney saw her and stopped banging.

_Bob doesn't like that._

"Good girl. You're so smart." Cat smiled and rubbed her head as she sat down.

I ate and watched as Sydney easily had a full egg. Scrambled of course.

Near the end she was a little fussy, grabbing for my orange juice glass. But Cat got her a refill on her bottle, she sucked on it momentarily then plowed thru the rest of the eggs.

_Just needed a little drink._

Cat changed her, while I changed into my black polo.

Cat is already in her floral dress.

When I came out, Sydney was sitting at the door. Waiting for me.

"Dada!"

I scoop her up and kiss her cheek.

"Hi! Whatcha wearing…?"

Black baby sweats, socks a pink long sleeve and a white shirt over that saying "Mom's little singer."

_Says something since Cat's face is on the side._

"You look cute. I hope there aren't any boys at Grandma and Grampa's. Otherwise they all will be coming after the cutest girl there!" I smiled at her.

Sydney giggled and grabbed my face.

"Thanks baby."

"Are you ready Robbie?" Cat asked, standing beside the table playing with her phone.

"Yeah. Let's go." I smile.

Sydney doesn't do much on the way to the car. If anything, she stared at the diaper bag over Cat's shoulder.

On the drive over, Cat sat in the back and sung along to Sydney's playlist, which livened her up.

"Wraaahhhh!" She protested once I cut the ignition in my parents driveway.

"Oh shh baby. We're here!" Cat smiled.

I grabbed the diaper bag and Cat grabbed the Syddo.

"We're here!" I call out, opening the door.

My mom hops off the couch, coffee in hand and lit up.

"Hey! Look who's here for a visit!"

Sydney recognized the voice and turned.

"Baba!"

"Hi!" My mom smiled, taking her from Cat.

Sydney immediately grabbed onto my mom's neck and smiled.

"Good to see you! I hadn't seen you in days!"

I laugh and Cat smiled.

"Good to see you all too." My mom smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Shapiro." Cat smiled.

"Thanks mom. Where's dad?"

"He is off at the store. We don't have eggs or anything for his breakfast. So he went off. He was excited to see you!" Mom said to Sydney, who giggled.

"By the way, we agreed that we can watch Sydney until after you two get a peaceful dinner tonight."

"Mom, that's ok." I speak up.

"Thank Mrs. Shapiro." Cat smiled.

"Don't thank me darling. And you're doing it." Mom said to me.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. If anything, she'll have more fun here. Your father spoils her."

I laugh.

_Doubtful._

"No, I'm serious. Once his partner came over when we had her. His partner said that Sydney brought out a side of your father he'd never seen before."

"That's so sweet."

Sydney flattened her feet and kicked out.

"Oh? What do you want? Down?" Mom asked her.

Sydney squirmed, and Mom put her down.

Then Sydney started running around.

Yelling "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cat tried to hide her smile.

"You sure about that?" I ask.

"We'll be ok. Good luck at the hearing." Mom smiled at me.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She hugged me, then Cat.

"Sydney! Come say bye!" cat called out.

Sydney quickly came running, holding her arms out for us to pick her up.

I scoop her up.

"Now, be a good girl ok? Please?"

"Dada."

My mom beamed as Sydney grabbed my head in a semi hug.

I kissed her cheek and passed her off to Cat.

"Have fun. Don't give them a hard time. Be a good girl."

"Bob!"

Sydney gave her the same head hug.

"Bye baby. We'll be back later." I say.

Cat put her down and she followed us to the door.

My mom lightly held her back as Sydney watched us slip out the door.

Then she toddled to the glass and opened and closed her hands to us.

Cat and I both wave.

Then Sydney got bored and ran back to my mom.

Cat giggled as we hopped back into the car.

I insitinctively get in the front.

"Wait…no." cat said suddenly.

"Oops…" I say.

_I drove here._

Thank god no cops pulled us over.

"Get out. Switch with me." Cat said.

I groaned and swapped seats.

She was smiling as she started the car and started towards the courthouse.

"This is so weird." I say.

"What's weird?" She asked me.

"I've never been in the passenger's seat of my own car."

Cat shook her head. "You…have to be…the strangest boy I've ever met in my life."

"I am honored by that…honor." I reply.

_That sounded awkward._

She giggled and kept driving.

"You think they'll overturn it?" I ask.

"Yeah. We have a case." Cat replied.

"But it's not based on the incident. It's all about the handling of the case." I counter.

"But they invaded your privacy and constitutional rights by leaking that stuff to CMZ."

"Constitutional rights?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"You sure Cat?"

We pulled into the parking garage, and Cat got a ticket to put on the dash.

"Yeah. I paid attention in history class." She said.

"I never said you didn't."

"But you implied it." She smiled at me.

We hopped out of the car and walked in.

The hearing's at 1.

_It's 12:50 now._

We walked into the hearing room two or three minutes later.

"Ok..looks like everyone's here…" The judge said, causing me to look around.

_There's the trooper._

He's joined by a small woman in corporate attire.

Behind us is a man in a expensive suit

How do I know it's expensive? It's a look thing. You can just tell.

It looks like one of my dad's suits he'd wear to work. And he buys good suits.

The only suit I have, he bought for me.

_Mucchi. _

After getting it tailored and everything, it ran him 3 grand.

He ignored my protest, saying "I won't have my son look bad in a formal setting. Add this, plus your people skills, and you'll dominate any room you enter."

_Again, that is the financial guy talking there._

Well…maybe half that. Half and half my dad buying me it so I'll look good.

"Lady and Gentlemen. Please state your name for the court." The judge said.

He started on the other side of the count.

The small woman said "Jean Edwards."

The trooper boomed out "Gregory T. Smith your honor."

"Robert Shapiro." I said.

"Caterina Valentine."

"Good. Now, the reason we are here today is regarding a leak of a incident between Trooper Smith, Mr. Shapiro and Ms. Valentine. Will you please confirm or deny the taking place of this incident."

"Confirm." Cat said.

"Confirm."

"Confirm." The trooper said.

"Very well. Now the crux of it all, and the reason why we are here, is that Mr. Shapiro requested an investigation about why this information leaked, and who leaked it. Mr. Smith? Ms. Edwards? The state has sufficient evidence for a court of law to convict you of invading their privacy. Would you like to state a case to the contrary?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Would you like to make all our lives easier and confess now?"

The trooper was still, but the woman nodded.

"Please explain Ms. Edwards."

"Well…I was the person Greg relayed the traffic ticket and misdemeanors to, so I could put them into the system. He had the idea that, since both our families are cash strapped, we give CMZ a scoop for $50,000. So that's what we did your honor."

_She sounded ashamed._

"So both of you confess to conspiring and leaking private information?"

"Yes sir." She said.

The trooper nodded.

"Ok. That settles that. By the power invested in me by the state of California, you both are hereby fired and legally prevented from claiming any further damages. You're all free to go."

…

That's it?

I look to Cat, who beamed at me.

I raised my hand to the judge.

"Yes Mr. Shapiro?"

"What about the charges?"

"Oh. They'll all be dismissed." He said matter of factly.

"Ok. Thank you."

I turn and see that the man in the expensive suit is waiting for us.

_The trooper and the staffer are gone._

"Ms. Valentine? I'm Michael Smith, head of CMZ entertainement. I'd like to personally apologize for this incident?"

_Whoa._

"Ok." She said.

"We were unaware of the fact that the information was given to us illegally and illegitimately. Our staff is trained to check if all parties have been informed before releasing a story."

"What about the staffer who wrote the story?" I asked.

"Fired, like those two who just left. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"I accept it. Thank you very much." Cat said, a blank expression.

"No problem. Have a nice day."

He quickly scurried away.

I laughed and checked my phone.

"It's 2:30. What do you want to do?" I ask her as we walk out.

"Well…shopping sounds nice."

I groan.

"Oh don't be like that. I'll buy stuff for you too." She said.

"Fine. You didn't seem too thrilled about that guys apology." I say as we walk onto the street.

We took a left towards the shopping district.

"I wasn't. He didn't mean it. He was just being polite, with I guess is nice."

She has a point. He didn't exactly tug any heart strings.

"I wonder why he came at all." I say.

"Probably because of our messages. He didn't want his precious slime machine to be sullied by negative posts again I bet."

"Yea_—_"

"OOH SALE!" Cat yelped, then yanked me inside.

Shopping wasn't all that bad actually. Cat didn't spend more than 40 minutes in any one store, and mostly shopped for me.

The only exception was a shoe store, that also was the worst part of the 3 hours we spent shopping.

On the way back to the car, bags in hand, I looked up a place to have dinner.

As dark fell, Cat grabbed onto my hand as we walked to the restaurant.

Inside, I realized something.

_This is where I had my 18__th__ birthday dinner._

"Oh, that's really cool Robbie!" Cat said, after we had ordered drinks and I had explained it to her.

"Eh. I guess. Sorry about sleeping with you last night."

"Don't say sorry." She said rapidly. "It wasn't bad. You're actually a good cuddle buddy."

_Cuddle buddy huh?_

I faked a laugh. "That's what you were looking for all along wasn't it?"

Cat smiled and nodded.

"Well you might have to get used to it. I slept like a baby last night." I joke.

I know I'm back to sleeping in my room, even though I did sleep well.

"But…You don't sleep well with a baby. Sydney still wakes up sometimes." Cat said.

"Good point. I just slept well then."

"You…you can sleep with me again if you want. What made it so comfy?"

I ignore the first part of the comment.

"The matress was like a cloud compared to mine."

Then the waiter came back with our drinks.

Cat ordered the fish.

I got the steak.

"What's wrong with your mattress? Is it uncomfortable or something?" She asked, looking worried.

"A little, I need to go buy a foam pad. What kind of bed do you have?" I ask.

"Bed number! It's great. Why didn't you say anything before?" She asked me, looking heart broken.

"It just slipped my mind Cat. I'm fine Cat."

"But…I don't want you to be fine. I want you to be great. I want you to sleep good!"

"Cat…I'm fine. Don't worry." I try reassuring her.

"I'm going to worry Robbie. Remember, I'm a mom now. That's my job."

"I'm not your kid though."

"Doesn't matter. I care about you, so I worry about you."

I quietly sigh and change subjects.

The food was great. A lot better than it was with Danielle.

I almost fall asleep on the drive home, to Cat's enjoyment.

"Good thing you weren't driving." She said as I opened the front door to my parents house.

"Hey…she's out cold." Dad smiled.

"How'd it go?" Mom asked.

"Cleared of everything. A staffer and the trooper leaked the information out illegally." I expain.

"Did they get fired?" Mom asked.

"I expect they did." Dad added.

"You expected right." I joke.

Both laughed, then Mom went to get Sydney.

"How was she?" Cat asked.

"She was great. Very lovey and very bossy." Dad smiled.

"See? It's not just me!" I say triumphantly.

Cat smiled to herself.

A minute or two later, Mom came back with the diaper bag and Sydney. I took her, Cat took the bag.

I'll be seeing my parents soon anyway. I need to finalize the details for the Oregon trip with them.

Cat's putting them in a cabin near the coast while we film.

I think Cat and I have hotels. Not sure.

"Ok…we're home." Cat whispered as we crept inside.

_Sydney is still fast asleep on my shoulder._

I gently put her into her crib and shore up her normal line of escape.

Then I creep out of the room and yawn.

"C'mon…" Cat yanked me.

"Where am I going?"

"Bed. With me. I'm buying you a new mattress." She said authoritatively.

"Cat, that isn't_—_"

She turned and fixed me with a glare. "I assume you don't want to get into a argument right now about the money I sent you, but you _didn't cash in?_"

Oh.

"No thank you!"

"Then keep quiet as I get you a new mattress. And don't complain about it. Just sleep."

I changed into shorts and a t shirt, then climbed into bed nervously under her watchful eye.

Then she started a movie starring Ashton Kutcher.

Before long, my arm was draped around her, and I found myself slipping into sleep.

I saw cat smirk and pull me closer.

…

…

…

MASH.

I jolt awake.

"Dada!"

_She's up._

"Baby…what are you doing?" I quietly ask.

I hear a loud snore from Cat, and look over my shoulder to see her curled to my back.

"Dada."

She reached for me.

"Ok…but only until you fall asleep."

I lift her up and tuck her in with me.

She found her spot and went still.

I tried closing my eyes until she fell asleep.

…

…

…


	75. Call It A Comeback

I walk down the street, trying to not tap my feet or strum my fingers to the song I'm listening to.

_It's so good._

It's a remix off a game from my childhood.

I used to play mainly first person shooters. But somebody down the street when I was younger in my old neighborhood was always telling me to try these games out.

Don't remember the name of the games, but it had 'Legend' in the title.

One day I tried a specific one. Legend of Something: Rain Reaper.

Loved it.

(A/N: This also applies to me, except I know you all know what 'Legend' it is, and my brother was always pestering me to try Wind Waker. I can DM you if you want the song I have in mind.)

I still have the system and the game in my closet at home. I would bring it to Cat's but the look of disapproval might melt the floor, causing me to fall to my demise.

_Walking sucks._

To be real, this is a bad week.

Cat started one of her drug awareness courses this week. From 7-11PM at CCC she has to take notes and attend a daily class.

Each class is an 8 week thing, and since Cat couldn't get signed up and in class until now, she has to go to classes after her label's suspension and drug test in over by 2 weeks.

_At least we're nearing the end of her studio suspension._

Then she'll have a place to go away from home. Right now that's Jade's but she doesn't want to intrude too much.

She knows they're busy with Ellie.

I stopped by a few days ago, and she was very vocal about everything. Like Syd now, but she's 7 months old.

_Man she's growing fast._

She started trying to crawl last week. Jade sent the video of her trying, then face planting the carpet.

She cried, but Beck was there to calm her down.

That was before my car decided it didn't want to work anymore.

I knew I was forgetting to do something with it.

Then I tried starting it, and I just heard a clunk.

What was weird was that the lights inside worked.

So I called my insurance to pick up the car and take it to a mechanic.

_I forgot oil._

They have to clean the whole engine block of sludge.

I'm an idiot.

Costs about $9,000. I briefly considered buying a new car before realizing…

_Oh wait! I'm mind rich and cash poor!_

Oh well.

I was at my parents, explaining that and making sure we were set for Oregon.

Their tickets for flying out are 2 hours before Cat and I's. But CPS doesn't need to know that.

_They don't need to know anything. _

Cat is bringing her drug tester, and they know that Sydney is coming with "me."

That's all they care about. So that's all they know.

Sorry, I keep getting distracted. I'm currently walking from the building to the Jet Brew down a few blocks.

I was worried when Mom dropped me at the building that paparazzi would swarm me on the way down to Jet Brew.

No sign of the vultures yet.

Not even a fan, which is surprising. Usually they hang around the block.

Cat got a restraining order so we could walk outside of the building after getting complaints from other people in the building.

She felt so bad that she autographed her album for everyone in the building and hand delivered it last week. Which was sweet of her.

Although, I have to admit that the nicest part of it was when Cat came home and surprised me with a signed and framed copy of the platinum cover, which I said from the beginning was badass.

_I'm a sucker for silver._

Jet Brew. There it is.

I cross the street and sneak inside.

There are seats lining the walls with counters extending from the wall to put your drinks on.

There are also normal table and chairs in the middle of the store, with a separate area off to the side with love seats for people that are writing here.

I slip inside and spot Cat sitting near the window with some gigantic headphones covering her ears.

_She's totally locked in._

I creep over and see that Beck is occupying Sydney.

_Didn't know he was coming._

"Dada!" Sydney beamed, seeing me and causing Beck to turn around.

"Oh, hey man." He smiled.

"Hey Beck. Didn't know you were here." I smile at Sydney.

"Cat asked me to come for a few minutes and occupy Sydney so she could work." He said, waving me off.

"What is she working on?"

"From how she described it, all background stuff and music mechanics. She called it 'Nerdy music stuff'."

"Really?"

Beck nodded and I picked Sydney up.

"Have you picked anything up? Can you keep a tune yet?" I asked her.

She stuffed her head into my chest and giggled.

"Silly girl." Beck smiled, rubbing the top of her head. "I gotta go man, I have a kid of my own at home."

"Go, go. We'll stop by in a day or two." I said.

He smiled and waved, then walked out of the door.

I sidled next to cat and started playing with Sydney, primarily holding her up on my leg and let her tyr to grab at my face.

_She's too good with my glasses._

I slip them off and put them behind her.

Sydney, being a smart little girl turned and tried to grab them.

"Do you want them on?" I asked.

Sydney just held them in her hand and looked at them.

"Wrahh!" She complained as I took them from her and opened them

Then I put them on her face and she quickly became silent.

"See? That's the world thru my eyes." I smile.

Sydney is clearly confused, and has her hands on her head with a funny expression.

"Baa?"

"Glasses. Dada's glasses." I smile.

Finally, she looked thru the lenses at me.

Then cocked her head and reached for me.

"Nearsighted baby."

"Mmmm…" She said, reaching up for me.

_Doesn't get the concept._

She's only a baby thankfully.

I take them off, and immediately she smiled.

"Dada!"

"You can see again!"

Sydney smiled and grabbed onto my shoulder.

"Robbie!" Cat said suddenly, then whipped off her headphones. "Where are your glasses?"

I slipped them back onto my head and smile. "Sydney borrowed them for a minute."

Cat beamed and grabbed Sydney.

"Did you try his glasses? Did you?"

Then a huge flash enveloped us.

_Paparazzi._

I throw my hand up, blocking his next picture.

_Enjoy that one of my hand bitch._

He immediately looked lived, and then flipped me off.

I spin out of my chair and hop outside.

_He's running._

I take a shortcut down the alley and meet him about a block later.

"Yeah…no." I say, grabbing his shoulder.

He replied by trying to punch me.

Unfortunately for him he telegraphed it and I ducked way before he even threw it.

"Really bro? C'mon now." I say pompously.

"I'm just doing my job. You had to throw your fucking hand in there. I had a three shot still going!" he bit at me.

"I don't want pictures of her online. May I see your camera?"

He bit his lip and sighed.

"That would make my boss sympathetic if you deleted them. I could tell him you ruined all of them and they weren't worth saving."

He handed the camera over.

Click.

Click.

Click.

"I'm sorry. It's just how we want things. She's too young to be famous." I say.

"Too late for that dude. She's as famous as her mom. People want pictures. I won't be the only one. And a lot of them won't be nearly as nice."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I say, then walk away.

"What happened? Did you catch him?" Cat asked as I sat down next to her a minute later.

"Yeah, deleted the pictures."

"Thanks. She's too exposed as it is."

_SEATTLE!_

I bite my tongue and keep my retort to herself.

"Do you mind if we leave? I wanna shop and eat before I go to class." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear and standing.

Sydney grabbed for Cat's hair.

"Sure. You parked close?"

"Right outside."

I scooped up her laptop and headphones as Cat placed her charger and phone in her purse.

I took Sydney and followed her out to the car.

Sydney didn't protest as we placed her in the back and started towards the grocery store.

"I texted you the list earlier." She said, turning into the left lane.

"I saw." I say.

I hate being in the passenger seat.

_I feel powerless._

I can't do anything except sit and watch if something happens.

Can't reach back for Sydney, or protect her.

_Ugh._

"You ok?" She asked me as we walked inside.

"Yeah. Just thinking about Sydney."

"…Why? Did I miss something?" She asked me, giving me a look.

"No. I was just thinking about it." I say.

She laced her hand with mine as the automatic doors open.

"Stop thinking. You do it too much anyway."

Sydney adjusting herself caught my attention as cat grabbed a cart.

"Hey…we can put her in there can't we?" I say, realizing it.

_I've always put like bread there. In the little spot for kids to sit._

"I…guess so yeah. Hmm. Never thought of that." She cocked her head.

I place her in the child seat, and Sydney looked down at it, then up at us.

Cat waved. "Hi!"

I began pushing, and Sydney immediately grabbed onto the front handle.

_Not used to something this bumpy._

Cat quickly started dashing off here and there, grabbing the items on our list.

Stuff like shampoo, deodorant, air freshener refills for the various plugs around the house.

_Cat's always changing the scents around._

Sydney seems to be enjoying her seat. Every time we stop or Cat puts something into the cart Sydney cranes her neck to look what it is.

"BABA!"

_Orange juice._

Cat smiled and grabbed two bottles.

Sydney clapped and grabbed for them.

Cat smiled again, kissed her cheek.

"You recognized it huh baby?" Cat said, since nobody seems to be in the store.

Sydney looked up at Cat with a sad expression.

_But I want it nowwww…_

I kissed her cheek, and she looked away from cat, but still seemed sad.

Thankfully she didn't vocalize her distaste.

_Next to the dairy ais—_

Suddenly Cat froze and grabbed onto my arm.

"What?" I say.

"SHH!" She said quickly, slinking to me.

"What's going on?"

There's only one other person here in the aisle. Some short muscle bound guy.

"That…that's…Jordan."

_WHAT?_

"Jordan…the Jordan." I say quietly, leaning towards her.

Cat nodded.

_That's him?_

Short, small, muscular with a buzz cut. Mismatched short and shirt along with a huge tattoo of a cross on the back of his bicep above his left elbow.

_He's in the area where the protein shakes are._

Sydney's dad…looks like a douchebag.

He's a gym rat.

THAT IS HER FATHER?

_What the hell kind of a phase was she in to date this dude, let alone smash with him?_

"Let's go Robbie. Let's leave. I don't wanna be here." Cat tugged on my shirt.

"You're gonna let him intimidate us out of here cat? No. You can go, but I'm staying." I say.

"Robbie…"

I look to her looking frantic.

"Cat?"

We both whip our heads up and see that he's looking at us.

"Cat!"

He quickly ditched the cart and jogged over.

"Cat…how are you?" he asked.

_He's like 5'6._

"I…I'm ok. How are you?" she blushed madly and looked at the floor.

"I'm…I'm good I guess. Just working out, you know me."

Then he saw me.

"Jordan Mills." He extended his hand to me.

"Robbie Shapiro." I say quietly.

He then looked to the cart.

"Uhm…is that…her?"

Cat went even more red and fiddled with her hair.

"Yeah. That's your daughter." I say darkly.

Sydney turned and looked at us.

"I…can I hold her? Just for a second."

"No." I step between them. "You could have held her all you want if you get my drift."

I then cross my arms and glare at him.

_She's mine now bitch._

My Sydney.

"I…You don't sound happy." He said, looking up at me.

"I'm not."

"I don't want to be a father. I told her this at the time. I'd be a bad one. I can't provide for her. Can't I just look at her?" He asked me.

In a second, I see like 3 similarities between Sydney and him.

She got his chubby cheeks.

And his legs.

And part of his ears.

"You shouldn't have done the deed in the first place if you knew you wouldn't be a father figure to her. It doesn't excuse what you did."

"I know that. But listen to me." He said quickly. "They would have been off worse with me. That baby would have been miserable, Cat's dreams never would have worked, we would have broken up and she wouldn't be happy at all. I tried to let them go be happy."

"Is that how you make yourself sleep at night?" Cat suddenly yelped.

I turn and she has tears flying down her cheeks, ruining her makeup.

"I loved you Jordan! I loved you! I don't care what you think would have happened! You left us! You left me! No matter how good your intentions are, you messed up! You deserted her! YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE IT FOR HER!" Cat screamed.

Then she suddenly sobbed and ran away, leaving Jordan, Sydney and I.

I begin to open my mouth, then Cat flew into his face.

"And by the way…he's her father. Not you…you bastard."

SLAP!

Jordan's neck cricked, and Cat ran away again.

_Whoa momma._

"Uhh…"

"That didn't go as I expected." He said, holding his cheek.

Sydney is looking at where Cat ran off to.

"I guess not." I say, still stunned by her outburst.

I assumed that when she ran off that she was gone.

"Are you sure I can't hold her?"

…

I sigh.

"Sure…I guess."

I lift her out of the seat and hand him to her.

"Hi…what's her name?" he asked me, looking up.

"Sydney."

"Hi Sydney." He smiled.

Sydney didn't react. Just stared and grabbed for his face.

"I…I understand if you don't like me. Hearing her trash me probably has tainted your opinion of me." He said quietly.

"It has…but I appreciate that you thought of her at all."

"All the time. I think about her constantly. Always worried."

"No need to worry. She's great." I say.

"I know. I've tried to keep tabs on her online. I know Cat released her album, which is some dope shit_—_"

I cut in. "Don't swear in front of her please."

"Oh…sorry. But it's really good."

"I know."

"Did she break up with that Australian guy? He didn't sound good at all." He asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't."

"Are you dating her now?"

I glance over at him.

"No. I'm a friend from high school. Known her for years."

"Oh…Hollywood Arts right?"

"Yeah." I say.

_He knows her pretty well._

"Look…I get it if you hate me. She has her point, and I admit it's good. But….I'm not ready to be a father. You know what I mean?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Well…I wait tables at a restauraunt, go to CCC and work odd jobs on the side. I can't support a baby."

"You work out." I add in.

"Yeah, but that isn't the point."

"Dude, I work at the Pear Store ok? I get the point about remedial jobs." I say.

"Really? You look smart." He said.

"I am. But my comedy tour got cancelled because of a bunch of crap stemming from you ditching her." I growl.

"…Oh."

"yeah."

Sydney cooed and grabbed for my shirt.

"I think she wants you back." He said.

I take him from her and smile.

"Dada!" She beamed.

His eyes widened and he looked crushed for a split second.

Then he pulled himself together.

"Look…I think we have our differences. But I'll say this. I appreciate that you've thought about her. I wasn't expecting that."

He shrugged.

"By the way, she's been looking to get Child support out of you." I say.

"Ok. I'm not hard to find. Why looking? Hasn't she found me yet?" he looked confused.

I shrug.

"I understand 100 percent man. I'm not there, I should pitch in. How about I give you my address and phone number. I know you need that."

"Ok."

I pull out my phone and hand it to him.

He starts on a note.

As he types, I smooth out Sydney's hair and shirt.

"Ok, got it in there."

I take my phone back.

He suddenly held out his hand.

"Thank you for making sure Sydney is happy. She's a cute little girl with a beautiful name."

"Thanks." I say quietly.

He nodded, let go and went back to his cart.

I collect my various thoughts and speed thru the rest of the shopping.

Once I get outside and close to the car, cat raced out to meet me.

"Oh thank god…"

She took Sydney out of her seat and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh I love you so much…"

I smile, pop the trunk and start putting bags in.

Cat strapped Sydney in and then began home.

…

…

"What…what'd he say?" She asked nervously.

"He was worried about her actually. Trying to keep tabs on her online. Seemed to really regret leaving, but adamant that he did the right thing."

"He didn't, but I like where we are now."

…

_I should probably stay quiet._

"Anything else?"

"I talked to him about child support."

She quickly whacked my arm. "Shut up."

"I did. Got an address and phone number."

"Really? Did he seem mad about it?" She asked, incredulous.

"No. he seemed to understand."

"Wow. Never would have guessed that." She said quietly.

"Same here. I feel kind of numb. I was expecting a big jerk, and here he is, not that bad a guy."

Cat bit her lip as we pulled into the parking garage.

I grabbed some bags, as cat grabbed Sydney.

Then she tackled me.

"I…I'm so sorry Robbie! I never should of ran and left you with him! I wanted to come back…but it would have been so weird and awkward…" She cried into my shoulder, breaking down.

"Shh…" I say, pulling her into what hopefully was a good hug. "I understand. It's fine."

Cat simply grabbed onto my shirt and cried.

Sydney looked confused, then lit up and grabbed cat's head and mine.

"Aww. Group hug." I smile.

Cat looked up, realized the situation and pulled us closer.

"Yeah…that's better."


	76. Nightmare

_This…_

This is downright awkward.

It's so quiet.

Cat's fiddling on her phone.

I'm pretending to look out the smoked out window.

We're both in a limo on the way to the airport.

Today's been…exciting.

First, Sydney woke me up in the middle of the night to come cuddle and sleep with me in my bed. It's becoming so that I'm not even surprised.

I'm just glad Cat got the new mattress in my room. It's so much better.

Sorry, off topic.

But really, it's at the point that we bought a ramp for the end of both Cat and I's bed so Sydney can crawl up in the middle of the night if she wants.

Usually she picks me, I don't know why.

I know her choosing me hurts Cat. She tries not to show it, but I'm sure she thinks Sydney loves me more.

_Which is a croc of crap. _

Again, distracted.

Sydney's been really into both Cat and I hugging her simultaneously recently.

She'll have to make due with her grandparents. They took her at 10 this morning to the airport to catch their flight.

Cat and I's flight was supposed to be at 3.

But within 5 minutes of Sydney leaving, Coastal Air called and said we'd been bumped from our flight due to "a change in circumstances."

After handing the phone to Cat, she eviscerated the poor representative into telling us that we got bumped for the Cruise family.

Like…all of them.

The apparently called that morning, said they wanted on the flight and we got booted.

Cat yelled and grilled the guy more until we got a pretty sweet comp package.

She tripled the value of our tickets, and got us checks for that amount.

50% off the next flight we take with them. With first class guaranteed.

She got us this limo, free of charge.

And she is charging them for us having to use Cat's label's plane to get to Portland.

Her label understood, but the plane was in use until 7 today.

So our flight is at 8 out of LAX.

Cat and I just left dinner. We went to some Italian place downtown. Honestly, it wasn't that good. Cat just picked it off her phone.

But it's food, we're not hungry and on our way.

In between the call and dinner I watched a movie at home.

Cat took a nap for about 3 hours.

Once she woke up, my mom sent me a picture of Sydney on the plane earlier.

She was sitting in a chair, all by herself like a big girl. With her focus on the seatbelt keeping her strapped in.

Cat thought it was great, and reposted it to Splashface.

Where it spread like wildfire.

The fans LOVED it. To the point that Sydney was the 3rd topic worldwide.

Her fans are truly amazing.

Cat strumming her fingers brings me back to reality.

"Sorry…can't think of anything to say." I smile at her.

"It's fine. I can't either."

"My instinct is to do something with Syd, or look at her to see if she needs something. But now I don't have that distraction."

Cat smiled. "Yeah. We're like Pavlov's dog. Moment of silence, look to Sydney."

I laugh, and she giggled.

"Bark." I say.

"Haha. It's too easy without her. You take care of yourself." She smiled at me.

"Yeah. Even though we all could use the love she leaves behind."

Cat unbuckled her seatbelt, shuffled next to me, strapped back in and hugged me.

"Ms. Valentine, we're 5 minutes away."

"Ok, thank you!"

Cat pulled down the mirror in front of us and started checking her makeup.

"How do I look?"

"Fine. You look great. Why does it matter?"

"I always get spotted at airports. I don't like the reduced space." She said, frowning.

"Don't worry, you look great." I say.

Then we suddenly stopped.

Cat's door swung open.

"Ms. Valentine, we have your bags. You know the drill."

"Uh huh!" Cat piped up, slipping out of the car.

I pop out of the limo and see that the few people that are out here are all looking at the limo.

"Stay with us and her sir." One of the guys said.

There is 4 of them. All black and all huge.

I stick with them and enter the airport.

_OH MY GOD._

"CAT!"

"CAT!"

Girls screaming.

Signs.

Guardrails.

_There has to be thousands of them._

"How'd they know I was coming?" Cat snapped.

"No idea ma'am. That's why we met you at the limo this time."

She sighed and quietly said "Shit. Just what we needed."

They keep screaming as our entourage starts towards security.

Flashes everywhere.

_Maybe I should have checked if I look ok._

Cat was onto something.

Hopefully I don't embarrass her.

"CAT!"

"CAT!"

"OVER HERE CAT!"

Damn.

_These people are like animals for her attention._

She's just a girl. Not a god.

Chill out people.

The security people suddenly pick up the pace, and I'm slow to recognize it.

_Better hurry up._

I pick up the pace, only to hear heavy breathing.

I spin and see a guy sprinting at us.

_Tackle him._

If I don't he'll get to her.

I flatten the guy.

"Uhh!"

He made a nice dull sound on the floor.

"ROBBIE!" Cat yelled, and flashes went off everywhere.

Security quickly swarmed him, and a bodyguard grabbed me and decided it would be smart to cover our backs this time.

_Smart._

We march thru security, and the crowds disappear.

But the guards stay near us.

There's one between Cat and I. Otherwise she might be holding onto me for dear life.

They seem to ease up as we make our way to the door, and onto the tarmac in time to see our bags being put on the plane.

"We're good when you are." The guard said as we hopped on.

The rest of them walked back to the terminal.

"Aren't you coming with us?" I ask him.

"No. Our job is done." He said ominously.

Then I turn and walk to the cabin, where Cat is.

She threw herself into my arms.

"Thank you so so much. I never saw him. You saved me."

"I…thanks. Thank that guys asthma. I just heard his breathing, saw him and reacted."

"Here, sit next to me. What do you want to drink?" Cat said forcefully, grabbing my wrist and plopping me down next to her.

"Uhm…water I guess."

The stewardess turned to listen.

"two waters please."

She nodded as the plane turned to take off.

Before I really noticed, I was buckling up as we were taking off.

_These people really don't waste time._

"What do you wanna watch?" Cat asked as we kept rising to the sky.

She had a little pink in her cheeks, and when I looked down, I saw she didn't know what to do with her hands.

"I don't really care. Are you ok? You look flushed." I say quickly, inspecting her for signs she's going to pass out.

_I have no idea what those signs are, but that doesn't mean I can't look for them._

"Yeah. Uhm, I'm fine Robbie. Just getting used to it being just us. I'm not sure what to do. TV?" She asked, blushing furiously.

I give her another visual once over.

_Looks fine._

Just embarrassed.

"Sure. Your call on what we watch." I say.

"Yay. I'm in the mood for some reality TV." She smiled.

We leveled out, and Cat got up and grabbed the remote, which was in the same spot as last time.

"How'd you know it was there?" I ask as she sat back down.

"It's always there. I thought you've been on this plane before. When you came to Seattle to see me." She gave me a sad look.

"I'm not sure if this is the same plane, but Syddo and I did take a plane like this to Seattle."

Cat smiled and shook her head.

"This is a plane they use just for trips on the west coast. There are other planes if you want to go to the east coast, or abroad."

"So…this is the same plane." I say, as Cat turned on the TV.

The stewardess gave us two glasses of water and put the carafe between us.

"Yeah. Same plane." Cat smiled.

She eventually found some network I've never heard of before, and a show about hidden gems of restaraunts in various cities.

It was all fun and games until I saw Cat typing on her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing the names of these restaurants. We might eat there someday." She said quietly.

"Ehhh…doubtful sweetie. When would we ever be in Nashville, Tennessee?"

It's in the middle of nowhere, America.

_Sorry Nashville._

"If I ever write a good country songs and get invited to the Country Music Awards, then we'd all go! And we'd eat there too!" She said to me defiantly.

I roll my eyes. "Ok."

"What?" She immediately asked.

"Huh? Nothing."

"You don't believe me." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"I do. I just know that country isn't your thing."

The nose pitched down.

"Yeah, but I can learn. Tons of country stars are with my label. I can go watch them and learn."

"Would they let you though?"

Cat sipped her water with a frown.

"Just you watch Robbie Shapiro. I'm gonna write an awesome country song, and you're going to be amazed."

Then the PA crackled to life. "Cat, you have to kill the TV. We'll be landing in 5 minutes."

"Ok!"

"5 minutes?" I say.

"It's a short flight. Basically up and down." Cat said.

Turns out, after a short bump, we were back on the ground.

Cat and I got to our feet, and someone on the outside opened the door.

"Ms. Valentine, you have not yet been spotted. Would you like to go to your hotel?" A man in a suit asked.

"Yes please."

I let Cat by me, and followed her to another limo.

Guys in the back are unloading our luggage.

Soon, we're speeding away from the Portland airport, and coming up on downtown, which is much smaller than I thought.

It also has no massive trees, although the road there is tree lined.

We drove to a massive tower, the Tipton.

"We can check in, thank you very much." Cat smiled at the guy, handing him a $20.

"Our pleasure ma'am. We'll be back at midnight to make sure everything is secure."

Cat and I took our bags from another suited man, and walked to the front desk.

_Thankfully there isn't a line._

"Hello." Cat chimed. "Reservation for Valentine and Shapiro?"

The woman at the desk quickly typed away.

"Valentine/Shapiro: Suite, double King size, room service and request for extra privacy. Is that correct?"

_NO._

We got separate rooms. When Cat and I ordered online, we got adjoining rooms.

One under Shapiro, and one under Valentine.

_These idiots somehow messed that up._

I open my mouth to say they messed up, but Cat suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Yeah, it is."

_CAT!_

"Wonderful. May I see both of your ID's please?"

We hand them over, and cat ignores m glances for her attention.

"Ok. Have a nice stay. Dial*99 if you need assistance. That's the line to the desk here."

"Ok, thank you!" Cat beamed.

I followed her to the elevator.

"Why'd you do that?" I say once the doors shut.

"It's easier this way!"

"But they got it wrong! We were supposed to be adjoining, not in a suite!"

"What's the big deal Robbie? We got a better room, didn't have to pay more and didn't create a hassle! Do you not wanna sleep in the same space as me?"

The look on her face of mild fear cut me into shreds.

"No Cat, I was just thinking of privacy."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. You've already slept with me, so what's the worst sharing a room going to do?"

"Uhh…nothing?"

The door opened, and Cat took a left.

I followed.

"Exactly. Now are you tired? Because you're cranky." She said irritably.

"I'm tired, but not irritable."

She quickly stopped at the door, swiped us it and propped it open wih her foot.

I grab it for her.

She smiled, but then turned stern again.

"Bed. Now."

"But Cat—" I begin.

Cat simply stared at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Fine…"

_I'm exhausted anyway._

"I'm using the bathroom so you can change."

"Ok." I say.

She closed the door with some force, as I set my suitcase down and collapse onto the bed.

I plop onto the bed and close my eyes.

_Once Cat gets out, I'll clean up a little, then pass out._

…

…

…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DON'T!"

I immediately jump and turn to the—

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Cat!" I yelp, hopping off my bed and sprinting to her.

It's pitch dark, but I can still see her thrashing around.

Back and forth, like she's trying to get away from something.

_Like a nightmare._

"Cat?"

"NO!"

She swatted my hand off of her.

"DON'T! NO!"

I didtch my nice intentions and grab her by the shoulder.

"Cat!"

I shake her.

"Cat!"

"AAHH!"

Then she jumped and turned.

"Robbie? Please say that's you."

"It is. Are you o—oof!"

She grabbed me and pulled me on top of her.

"I had a terrible nightmare. Please sleep with me."

"What's wrong?"

"Please sleep with me. I don't wanna talk about it." She begged me, clinging to me for dear life.

"But Cat—"

"PLEEEEAAASSSSSEEE! Robbie…"

"Fine…" I grumble.

I slide under the sheets, and she immediately latched onto me happily.

"Thank you." She said, kissing my check and cuddling.


	77. Ice Cold Force

Cat inched closer to me as another cold wind came and hit us smack in the face.

_Ugh._

This isn't quite what I was thinking when Beck said "Oh, come be with me on my TV show!"

Well, he didn't say it quite like that, but you get the point.

Last night was the first night we were on set. Except we were in a studio filming the "indoor" shots.

We're filming two episodes.

Cat, Jade and I are going to be in both.

(A/N: I'm going to try and not spoil parts of it, since they are shooting these scenes out of order. Just bear with me please. I had a lot of fun storyboarding this, so you'll enjoy it.)

Last night, the first scene we shot was…intriguing. Even more so since Cat and I don't really know what all is going on.

The scene was Danny, Lacey, Zack and a girl named Jo in Lacey's house. Her basement to be precise.

A lot has gone on since the end of season one, because they have a carload of evidence to sort through and decipher.

The group, after rifling thru papers and talking, settled on a amazing piece of video Danny got from somewhere showing AshLee 3 hours before she disappeared.

It's about 2 minutes long, but sped up the message is clear.

She goes into a jewelry store, and practically runs out.

A few minutes later, the owner hops in his car and drives off.

End scene.

Leading us to the scene they're about to shoot…now.

I look over to where Beck is talking to the director. The actresses behind Lacey and Jo are by the space heater.

_Ooh!_

Before I forget. Jo was apparently Danny's best friend, along with Lacey before he killed his aunt.

Apparently since he's now acquitted of murdering AshLee, she decided it was ok to make amends.

_I don't like this girl._

"Ok everyone…places!"

The girls step away from the heater, and everyone steps into the lights, which are turned down a bit.

All was still for a moment.

CLICK!

All four of them started walking, and the camera followed shortly afterward.

"Ok Danny. You said for us to come. Why are we here?" Jo asked.

"I wanna look around where they found Ashlee."

"For what?" Zack asked, quite annoyed.

"I'm not sure exactly. But I have a hunch." Danny replied.

Lacey looked mildly annoyed at her boyfriend's bluntness.

They climbed over a 4 foot high log.

"Ok. This is spooky." Zack said.

"No it's not." Lacey said back to him.

He looked ready to growl at her.

_Things are not good with them._

"It's not spooky. It's like…dead. No energy. Just still." Jo said as Danny arrived at the makeshift memorial.

A white cross, tons of teddy bears and stuffed animals and a chain link fence.

Danny quickly hopped the fence, leaving the others behind until Jo joined him.

"Ok, now I have to ask. You just hopped a fence you know is illegal to hop. She was found somewhere past there!" Lacey said.

"Here." Danny pointed at a mound of dirt. Jo crept beside Danny and Flakey came up to the fence.

You can feel the emotion.

_It's where she was found._

Danny, not being one for emotions gets in a crouch and starts poking around the leaves.

"What are you _doing? _You moron!" Lacey hissed.

Danny ignored her and surveyed the surrounding area for a moment, then stood and ran his hand thru his hair.

"Well?" Zack asked.

"Find anything?" Lacey asked.

"No. I was thinking he dropped jewelry and the cops missed it, but there isn't anything liking the jewelry store owner. For all we know he just went home to his wife." Danny sighed.

"Great, so we wasted time." Jo said.

"Awesome. Now get back over this fence now!" Lacey ordered.

Danny started walking to the fence.

CLICK!

"Ok, the was great. Shouldn't need another take. Everyone take 5, we're shooting the 2 AM next."

Cat smiled, and grabbed my hand with her mitten covered hand.

There's always hot cocoa after a scene for everyone. Usually enough so that everybody can get 2 cups. Which is good, because it might be early May, but in the Oregon forest, it's always cold at night.

We're dressed like its winter in New York. I have a thick coat (that doesn't look thick) that Cat bought me and waterproof socks (Another Cat purchase) plus jeans.

Cat has a thick jacket she's bundled up in, plus a scarf, boots and jeans. Plus leggings underneath that.

The bad thing is, we have to take the layers off when we shoot our scene. It's fall, so it's long sleeve only.

I don't know how Beck does it. I'm going to freeze. Cat too.

This scene is off the heels of what I found to be a fascinating sequence we wrapped last night in the studio.

What happened was that everyone went back to Lacey's basement. Over pizza, Danny looked over AshLee's file and found "inconsistencies", to use his term.

When he explained it to the others, he said "Ok, read that description of the scene. Read it good."

(Moment of silence)

"So?" Zack said.

"Killing somebody isn't that clean!" Danny yelled.

"You would know." Jo said snarkily.

Danny turned and glared at her.

"Shut up!" Lacey yelled.

"No, it's ok. I do. It said that Ash was raped, then shot twice, then burned. And the report said that it all happened in the forest. There has to be blood, or some kind of physical evidence somewhere out in those woods!"

"How would you know?" Zack said.

Danny frowned at him.

"When I took out my psycho aunt, she ripped up the carpet as I choked her ok? Literally took the carpet out of the floor. One of her wrists just started spurting blood due to the pressure. There was _plenty_ of evidence in her house, not counting the screaming and my fingerprints. You can't kill someone in a place and just not have evidence."

Lacey looked mildly shaken.

"So? What can we do about it? If the cops missed it, we probably won't see anything. Plus it's late." Jo said.

"I wanna go look." Danny said strongly.

"IT'S 1 IN THE MORNING!" Jo hopped to her feet.

"You've lost your goddamn mind Danny. I get the logic, but you're nuts." Zack said.

"I'm going. Makes sense to me." Lacey said.

Zack's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"What? Are you kidding me Lacey?" He yelped.

"Oh boy." Jo said, off to the side to Danny. "Flakey if fighting again."

_Score one for Cat!_

"No! He didn't do anything! And he's the only one in this damn town willing to fight for AshLee! And if he does that, he has my support!"

"But he's already killed someone!"

"I don't care Zack!" Lacey yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go home. Don't wanna be around when it hits the fan for you two." Zack said.

Then he turned to Jo.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Jo nodded, and they exited the scene.

Leaving Lacey and Danny.

Danny looks quite uncomfortable.

"Uhm…you don't have to come." He said.

She came close and grabbed his wrist affectionately.

"I want to. I wanna get to the bottom of this. And if Zack isn't here…he can't slow us down."

She then grabbed him and hugged him.

Danny awkwardly hugged him.

And that was the end of that scene.

Leading to what we're about to film now.

"5 minutes!" Someone yelled.

"Coats off you all."

Suddenly Jade appeared. "This is going to suck."

I nod at her. "But we get to be on TV."

"We're going to freeze on TV!" She countered.

Cat slipped her jacket off and threw herself around me for warmth I assume.

"At least one of us will be warm." Jade smirked.

I roll my eyes. "What do you think so far?"

She smiled. "I'm going to tell Beck to get you guys advance copies of the episodes. You're not going to believe this season."

I smiled. "So you like Beck's acting?"

She beamed. "Love it. Never seen him play this kind of role before."

"An odd kind of hero." Cat said into my chest.

Jade smiled and shook her head.

The director signaled the three of us, along with the extra guy for Jade into place, and we walk out to our spot and see that they have added a fire to the mix.

"Everyone remember their lines."

All of us nodded.

"Earpieces working?"

On cue, the director's voice popped into my left ear.

I give the assistant a thumbs up, along with the girls.

"Ok everyone! Places!"

…

_Here we go…_

CLICK!

We sit there on our logs, waiting for dialogue to begin.

"Thanks for driving." Danny's voice said.

"No problem." Lacey replied. "Sorry it's so small."

"Nah, doesn't matter."

Then a comfortable silence fell over them.

"I…I'm sorry about you and Zack." Danny said.

_WHOA!_

Is he making a move?

"Thanks. Things are just stressful." Lacey said, stress evident in her voice.

"I'm not helping I know."

Lacey laughed. "It's not you. Well…Zack just thinks you want to steal me away."

"I'm not. I wouldn't do that. You guys work well together."

_He's a lying liar._

All signs have been pointing towards a big fight between them. Constant bickering.

"I know. But ever since all this happened…I just feel helpless."

"You aren't hopeless. It's just crazy right now. That's all." Beck said calmly.

"But…" Lacey said, quickly getting emotional. "he…I'm just scared!"

Thump.

"It's ok Lacey."

I sneak a glance over the hill and see Beck's torso, with Lacey hugging him.

The assistant signaled to us that we have 5 seconds.

Cat grabbed my hand.

_We're supposed to be a couple._

Cue small talk.

"That's stupid. She'd never do such a thing." Jade's character, Rebecca said.

"Yeah she would. She's catty." I say.

"Cosign. She's a witch." Cat's character, Stacie said.

"Surely she isn't that bad." The guy next to Jade, whose name here is Cameron said.

The sound of footsteps say that Danny and Lacey are coming.

_Keep up the small talk._

"At least it's cloudless." Stacie said, looking up.

"Creepy." Rebecca said.

"Chilly. Yeah, creepy too."

"Uhh…hi." Danny said.

Everyone turned to him.

"Hello?" Cameron said.

"Why are you guys out here? It's 2 AM!" Stacie said.

"Taking a stroll to see the memorial. What are you all doing here?" Lacey said.

"Camping. Aren't you Danny?" I ask…Danny.

"Yeah."

"I heard you got ruled out in Ashlee's case." Cameron said.

"I guess that's a good thing." Stacie said.

"Why are you going to the memorial?" Rebecca asked.

"Just to look. It's a nice night." Lacey smiled down at us.

"Kinda creepy." Danny added.

Lacey nudged his ribs.

"Well, we'll let you guys keep camping. Have a nice night." Lacey waved.

She and Beck walk up the rest of the hill, and disappear down the small cliff.

"I'm going to see what they're doing." Stacie said."

"Ok."

The director signaled that we're momentarily off camera.

I let out a quiet breath, while things get nuts.

To be to the point, Danny and Lacey go down to the memorial and see that there are like 20 people scurrying around. The smell of gas is in the air.

_Yelling._

"Comeback." I hear in my ear.

Then a huge orange light erupts in the sky.

Director points at us.

_We're about to be back on._

And we're about to go for a run.

"Pop pop pop!"

Then Lacey and Danny come flying up the hill.

"What was that?" Cameron asked.

"And what is the light?" I ask.

Lacey and Danny, who have turned back to look suddenly turn and run to us.

"Fire! People shooting! RUN!"

As instructed, we start slow enough for Danny and Lacey to catch up and get a little ahead.

Whizz!

Ping!

"POP POP POP!"

_Fake bullets._

Even though it would hurt if one hit you.

_SHIT!_

That hurt alright!

I keep running, and the sound of burning behind us gets louder.

Stacie looks back and screams.

"AHHHH! We're gonna die!"

"Shut up and run!" Cameron said.

Cat latched onto my hand and kept running.

We get over an outcropping and see a rush of people and lights.

Red and blue.

"Oh thank god!" Rebecca says, as we all make a beeline for the cops.

"Danny! What is going on?"

It's the sheriff!

"We were going to AshLee's memorial to check it out. We saw like 20 guys in dark clothing. They spotted us, started shooting and sent the whole thing—"

ZING!

"Ping!"

"POP POP POP!"

A surge of officers flew forward, and the 4 of us that were "Camping" slid behind a car

"ALL OF YOU BACK!" The sheriff roared.

"Sir! Advan—" The sheriff's deputy asked.

Then he got "hit" and blood went everywhere, and all over Danny.

Lacey screamed and ducked behind a car. Danny soon joined her, shirt ruined.

Next was a few shots exchanged, then the director signaled them to get back up.

_Wait…_

I thought the firefight was the last scene?

Cliffhanger!

"Danny! They ran off." The sheriff said, as firefighters went off.

In the distance, the actual flames are already dying down.

Danny and Lacey came out from behind the car. Lacey clinging to him, apparently not caring about him being splattered with a dead man's blood.

The directors pointed for us to join them.

The rest of us slinked in behind them.

"We're going to need to collect a statement and fingerprints, but then you can go home. Good thing you were here, otherwise they might have burned half the forest down before we noticed."

"It was luck sir."

"Why were you all down here anyway?" He asked.

"Well, we uhm…uhh…" Lacey began.

The sound of someone coming out of shrubbery stopped her from continuing.

I literally have to bite my tongue and cover Cat's mouth so she doesn't yell out.

_OH MY GOD._

Danny and the sheriff go silent and pale.

Lacey let out a hair raising scream.

A blonde girl is picking herself out of the forest. Then sprinted to them.

Wait…

"Don't let them get me.. don't let them get me PLEASEEEEE!" She said, frantic.

She grabbed onto Lacey for dear life, who began crying and grabbed onto her.

"Stop right there!" The sheriff suddenly boomed.

Tons of troopers rush towards a spot in the trees, where multiple men in dark clothes are running.

I turn back to Danny, who is looking at the girls.

He looks like he's seen a ghost.

"…AshLee?"

The girl in Lacey's arms turned to Danny.

_CLICK!_

"Cut! Great! That's it everyone. Meet at Republic at 9 tomorrow morning!" The director said.

I am frozen in place, as the blonde girl, who looks battered and beaten lets go of Lacey.

_She…_

"You're alive?" Cat blurted out.

The girl turned to us and smiled. "Yeah. I am. Are you Cat Valentine?"

Cat beamed. "Yes I am."

"Can I have a picture? I love your music." She smiled.

I shake my head and turn to Jade.

"I'll get her coat."

I'm not cold, but that might be because of the adrenaline in my system.

That was electric.

What an ending.

_SHE'S ALIVE?_

WHAT THE HELL?

Mind. Blown.

I slip my jacket back on, and grab Cat's scarf, jacket and gloves.

As I begin to walk back, Cat runs to me.

"She's so nice! I can't believe it!" Cat gushed, taking her jacket.

"You can see if you girls can talk tomorrow on set as we shoot the next scenes."

We make a brief cameo, then disappear.

_Never to be seen again._

We're nameless characters after all.

"Yeah. Can we go home?" Cat asked.

I slip my hand around her waist.

"Let's go back to the hotel."

The last 2 nights have been…odd.

Cat has begged me to sleep with her, claiming nightmares.

We hop in the car and get on the road.

Luckily we're like 10 minutes away.

Cat, who is behind the wheel is trying to hide her heavy breathing.

"It's ok sweetie…TV show. It's a show."

"I…I know." She said shakily.

"Is that what's bugging you?"

She shook her head.

"I…I don't like the night. Bad memories."

"Bad memories?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?"

We turned onto the main street.

_Our valet is in sight._

She shook her head and pulled up.

We hop out, and our car disappears.

"Cat…c'mon. Talk to me."

"No! It's my problem."

"You can tell me anything sweetie. C'mon."

"No!"

"Fine. Therapist. I'm scheduling one as soon as we get back."

"NO! Robbie!" She wailed, tears flying to her eyes. "I'll tell you! I… I just can't right now!"

Thank goodness we're in the elevator.

"Why not?"

"I can't even face it! Let alone tell anyone! I'm too scared!"

"Of what? Is it here?" I ask.

She shook her head and hid her face.

"No. It's far away and in my head."

"Far away?" I ask, as we reach the door.

She nodded,

_Australia?_

Jade mentioned when Cat was in Sydney that she feared that Cat may have had a stint in jail.

Like legit jail.

_Could that be it?_

I unlock the door, and change in the bathroom as she changes by the bed.

By the time I hit the light, she's already under the covers.

I slide in too, and can feel her tension.

"Shhh…" I say quietly, wrapping my arm around her and gently scrathing her ribs. "Relax. It's ok. I won't hurt you."

She made a sad little sound very similar to Sydney's sound when she was sick and kept cuddling with me.

Like "Urr…"

In this case, I try to fight off my sadness and kiss Cat's hair.

"It's ok. Go to sleep."

I don't know how many times I whisper that in her ear before she finally begins to loosen up under my grip.


	78. Happiness and Hugs

Beck and Jade smile contentedly at the scene in front of them.

Jade missed her daughter, so Beck flew his parents up so that Jade and Ellie could be together.

In the 2 weeks since I last saw little Ellie, she's now making intelligible noise and crawling slowly.

_Right now she's following Cat around, who also is crawling._

"Gaa!"

"C'mon!" Cat beamed.

I smile and take a picture of Cat looking back for Ellie.

"This is a nice place." I compliment beck and Jade.

"Thanks." Beck said, sounding happy.

"How'd you get this place?"

"It's somebody's vacation home, and they rent it out when they aren't here. It was available for a really good price, and I snatched it up."

"Good idea." I say, smiling as Cat picked up Ellie and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah. Good idea." Jade smiled, then whacked his leg.

"Why did you hit me?" Beck asked.

"Tough love. You know me." Jade smirked.

Ellie made a low noise, and then crawled to the couch and looked up for Jade.

"Hey there! Come for a visit?" Jade beamed, then scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

Ellie basically shoved her head down Jade's shirt.

"Whooooaaa there gold digger…" Jade smiled, as Beck bit back laughter.

Cat laughed behind us.

"Why'd you do that?" Jade asked her.

Ellie curled into Jade's lap.

…

"Ok. Be like that."

Then Jade lifted her shirt and blew on her tummy.

Ellie squealed loudly, threw her arms out and wiggling all her fingers and toes.

_That's cute._

Jade did it a few more time before Ellie crumpled her face and rolled close to Beck.

"Was Mommy being mean?" Beck asked.

Ellie grabbed for Beck's hair.

He stood her up, and she easily grabbed his hair.

"Gaa!"

"Soft." He smiled.

"Hey Cat. Remember what I told you before you guys came over?" Jade spoke up.

Cat perked up.

"Yeah. You said you needed to tell us something. What was it."

Jade burst into a gigantic grin, which is something she NEVER does and held her left hand up.

_Why'd she—_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Cat screamed loudly, then hopped up and tackled Jade.

Ellie jumped and tried to turn.

Beck did that for her, while smirking.

"What? What's going on?" I ask.

"JADEY'S GETTING MARRIED!" Cat yelled, then squealed and hugged Jade tightly.

"Married?" I say, then look to Beck.

"Yup."

"Dude. When'd you ask her?"

"Couple of nights ago. The night after we shot all those indoor scenes."

"Oh."

Cat and Jade are practically having a heart attack.

"How'd he do it? Was it romantic? Where was it?" Cat asked at 1000 mph.

"Here at home. He somehow got Ellie to hand the actual ring to me. It actually was very sweet."

"Oh my gosh that's so adorable…" Cat gushed, then grabbing Jade's hand and inspecting the ring.

"It was cute."

"She cried didn't she?" I turn and ask Beck.

"Shut up Robbie!" Jade said quietly behind me.

"Of course she did. Look at her now. She's as expressive as ever. She cried like a baby, but immediately said yes." Beck smiled.

"How big? How many carats?" Cat asked.

"I…I don't know." Jade said, looking befuddled. "How many carats is this darling anyway?"

"3." Beck smiled.

Cat squealed and tackled Jade again.

"That seems like a lot." I admit.

Beck shrugged while Ellie crawled over to Jade and Cat slowly, unsure of the couch as a surface.

"It is. Most engagement rings are ½ a carat. But Jade is more than 6 times as valuable to me than anyone else, so I splurged."

"Aww. Thanks babe." Jade said.

"Babe?" Cat said.

"Oh no. You aren't going to be _THAT _couple are you?" I jokingly ask.

"Ellie! Hi! You coming to see what daddy bought mommy?" Cat smiled, then picked her up.

Ellie giggled and kicked her feet.

"So when's the big day?" I ask.

"NO idea. Probably in the next 3-4 months." Beck said.

"That soon?" Cat asked.

"Yeah." Jade said. "We don't want more than like 40 people at the ceremony. So we're keeping it like a big party."

"In California?" I ask.

"Probably not." Beck said.

"California is too 'home' to get married." Jade said, sounding grossed out by the idea.

"But that's the idea I thought! Get married in front of your friends and family, then go honeymoon and do bad things to each other for a full week." Cat said unabashedly.

Jade blushed and Beck laughed.

"I'm not sure if she'll be able to take a week without Ellie." Beck said.

"That would be a problem." I joke.

"Robbie…" Jade growled.

I ignore it.

"Wow! So you'll be Jade Oliver?" Cat asked.

"Yup. We'll all have the same name." Jade smiled.

_Wait…_

"Hold up. Ellie. Is her last name Oliver?" I ask.

Beck nodded.

"Yup."

"You'll be one big happy family!" Cat celebrated, lifting Ellie high into the air.

"Not big. Just happy family." Jade said.

"Well anyway, congratulations." I say to Beck, then smile at Jade.

Jade immediately got tackled by Cat.

Ellie grabbed at Jade's hair and settled on her head just like Sydney does.

"Thanks. When is the Syddo coming to join the party?" Beck asked me.

"My parents are bringing her here. I don't know—"

Dinnnggggg…donnnnggggg…

"That would be them." I say, hopping to my feet and walking to the door.

"Robbie!" My mom and dad both chanted.

"Hi. Where's Sydney?" I ask.

Mom pointed behind me.

_She snuck past me!_

"Mama Mamaaa!"

"Mama?" I say.

I hear another squeal, then my parents laugh.

"Yeah. New word." Mom smiled

"When'd she start saying it?"

"After we called last night. She was happily saying 'Mama' over and over again." Dad smiled.

"Aww. Thanks again for watching her."

"Oh no problem baby. We were actually thinking of staying another week up here." Mom said.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Dad said.

"Don't you have work?" I ask him.

"Retiring at the end of the year. Sending out notices at the first of June."

"That's about 2 and a half months away then."

He nodded.

"We'll let you have fun baby. We ove you." Mom said, then coming to hug me.

"Love you guys too. Thanks again." I hug her.

"No problem. Happy to do it." Dad smiled.

The waved, then walked back to their car.

Wow.

_Dad's actually retiring?_

Sydney, what have you done?

He was saying before she was born, that he was going to gradually shut it down over like 3 years.

Now?

_End of the year._

"I missed you so muchhhh." Cat hugged Sydney.

"Mama!" Sydney giggled.

"She's saying new words!" Jade smiled and pointed to Sydney.

"So I heard, when she didn't say hi." I tease her.

Sydney however, didn't notice. She was locked in on Cat making a silly face, then giggling.

I sit behind them a few feet and watch as Cat and Sydney interact.

They were silly for about 5 minutes, until Ellie let out a mad noise and made it clear she wanted off the couch.

So Jade set her on the ground.

"Gaa!" She said, crawling over to Sydney's leg.

Then she looked up, just as Sydney turned around.

_Ellie looks very confused._

Sydney lit up.

"Baa!"

Then she bent down and put her arms around Ellie in a hug.

"Oh my gosh." I blurt out.

"That is the cutest thing ever." Jade gushed, as Ellie is smiling at Sydney's bent over hug.

Cat asked the appropriate question.

"When'd she start bending over?"

Beck shrugged.

"I dunno." I say.

Then Sydney tipped over, and fell onto her butt.

Hug over.

She looked unhappy, sitting next to Ellie suddenly.

Ellie spontaneously giggled.

"She liked it." Cat smiled.

"So girly. All the love." I said.

"Don't say that!" Jade said quickly.

"What? That your daughter is girly?"

"Yeah! More girly than you'll ever be." I say.

Jade replied by grabbing a stuffed animal and whipping it at me.

I caught it and stuck her tongue out at me.

Sydney, who had crawled to the couch and propped herself back on her feet, suddenly noticed me.

"DADAAAAAA!"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" I say.

She came running to me, and grabbed me around the head in a hug.

"Aww. Hi. I missed you too." I hug her back.

Movement to my left made me glance over.

_Ellie?_

She is back to crawling, and coming to me.

"What are you doing sister?" I say, as Sydney kept hugging me.

Ellie crawled into my lap and grabbed onto my shirt.

"Aww." Jade said.

"I think I'm gonna cry…" Cat gushed.

"Please don't." I say.

Beck smiled and simply took a picture.

After a moment or two, Syd let me go and smiled. "Dada!"

I poke her in the stomach. "Sydney."

She clutched her tummy and giggled.

Then she saw Ellie.

"Bob!"

Then in record time, she was sitting down.

Amazingly, Ellie came right to her and smiled.

"Are they communicating?" Cat asked.

Beck looked amazed. "Yeah, on some baby frequency we can't understand."

Ellie simply sat next to Sydney, who was grabbing Ellie's red chew toy.

Once it got close enough, Ellie pulled it away from her and stuffed it into her mouth.

Jade and Cat giggle.

Beck smiled and shook his head.

"Ooh! Before I forget." He hopped up, and walked a few feet to the TV.

"Here's the first 3 episodes of season 2. What we just filmed will make a lot more sense after you see those."

"Cool."

"Thank you!" Cat smiled.

I hop up and walk into the kitchen to get a drink.

Once I grab a water and close the door behind, me, Cat is there.

"Hi."

She silently pulled me into a tight hug.

"Uhh…why?" I ask, hugging her back.

Behind her, Beck and Jade are leaning over the couch to get a glimpse of us.

Cat's reply was muffled by her shirt.

I simply kiss her hair.

"No problem."

Then Sydney and Ellie trampled into the kitchen area.

Ellie went right up to us, while Sydney did her thing of stopping at the tile.

"Mama! Dada!" Sydney wailed for us.

Cat let me go and saw them.

She bent down and scooped Ellie up.

I grabbed Sydney.

"Back to the living room!" I say happily.

Ellie and Sydney both giggled.


	79. Leaving Love

…

…

_Sydney's here._

I crack open my eyes and glance down to see Sydney curled in my chest, clutching to me with her small hand.

I gently run my hand over her back, smoothing it out.

_She looks so happy._

Totally knocked out.

I'm not surprised she crawled into bed with me; it's become a pretty regular occurrence since we came home.

What does surprise me is that she didn't wake me up. Usually she either speaks up until I lift her in with me, or she crawls onto my bed using the makeshift steps we made.

Cat is planning on buying two. One for her bed, and one for mine.

In…

Out…

I adjust myself slightly, and flip my pillow over so I can sink into the cool side and relax with Sydney.

_What's that on my side?_

I need something holding onto my right side.

I turn and see that the XX chromosome is on either side of me.

_Cat too._

That's not normal.

Well…not here.

I slept with her in Portland because she was having those terrible nightmares.

Sydney has been my sleeping buddy here.

Cat pulled herself closer to me, and let out a breath.

I shiver, not used to having her so close to me without my shirt on.

When I know we're together, I wear something loose.

I usually don't. I know Sydney likes it. When she's awake she loves plopping her face on my skin. Something about it attracts her.

I scoot away from Cat a little, and closer to Syddo.

_Her fingers are moving._

I think she's awake.

Smiling, I gently open her hand and rub on the inside of it.

Her eyes find mine too fast for her not to be awake.

"Heyy…" I say very softly, then pulling her close.

She smiled and grabbed onto my neck, then cooed.

I held her close for a moment, then inch to the edge of the bed.

When I get to my feet, Sydney looks up at me looking sad.

_Why'd we get up? I was comfy._

You can just see it in her face.

Regardless, I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge.

She perks up once I grab the orange juice.

When I set it on the counter, she pulled herself up and kissed my cheek.

_She's doing the lip pucker too._

"Thanks baby." I say softly, kiss her cheek and grab a bottle for her.

She let out a happy noise, let go of me and clapped.

I pour her half a bottle and put the top on it.

Then I remember what Cat and I swore to trying out.

_Sippy Cup._

"Wrahh?" Sydney cried out once she saw me reach for another glass.

"WRAHHH?"

"Shh…" I kiss her cheek. "We're trying something new."

Her eyes widened in horror as I took the top off the bottle.

Her gaze didn't move as I transferred the OJ to the Sippy cup.

Then I put the top out.

Sydney clapped and grabbed for it.

I hand it to her, and she almost threw it into her mouth. Initially she had her eyes closed, but then they flew open.

"More juice!" I smile.

Sydney took it out of her mouth, took a deep breath and threw it back into her mouth.

I smile at her and laugh, causing her eyes to open and look warily at me.

_I'm not taking your OJ sweetie._

I stick in my little coffee container and set my cup under in.

Today is French vanilla.

_Sweet._

I take around the living room and glance outside to see what the weather is like before the soft beeping of the coffee maker signals that it's done.

Sydney takes notice of my coffee and takes her Sippy cup out of her mouth.

"Hot baby. And no. No caffeine for you."

She frowned at me, and I took her Sippy cup from her.

Sydney's expression was shock.

Until I gave her a refill.

"Dada!" She clapped and smiled.

"Let's go wake up momma."

"Mama!" Sydney beamed, and then drank more OJ.

We walk into the bedroom, where Cat is now splayed out on her back.

Once we got close, Sydney started squirming.

I took her Sippy cup and set her loose.

She plowed onto Cat's chest, roughly pressing her hands on Cat's boobs.

Cat screamed and jumped.

"WRAHHH!" Sydney jumped, and then fell off the bed in a heap.

"Sydney!" I yelp.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" she cried, getting to her feet.

Once she saw me, she made a beeline for me.

"Oh baby…" I say, scooping her up.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sydney buried her head in my shoulder.

"Shh…"

Cat looks like she's in shock.

"I…"

"It's ok. She was kind of rough." I say.

"Yeah. That hurt." Cat mumbled, and then discreetly adjusted her bra.

Sydney made a sad sound and held me tight.

"It's ok sweetie." I kiss her head.

Cat sleepily got to her feet and came over.

"I'm sorry sweetie…" She said, grabbing her.

Sydney grabbed Cat and stuffed her face in her neck and let out a new wail.

"You can go take a shower. I need to say sorry. We got off to a bad start." Cat said.

I nod and collect my clothes, then hit the shower.

_Why on earth was she sleeping with me?_

Was it because of those nightmares?

I talked to Jade, and she said that Cat was in jail in Australia.

Cat told her that it was Melbourne and that "It wasn't a 5 star hotel."

I've been furiously researching Australian jail, and what I've found back that up.

It sounds primitive, only separated by gender and rudimentary services.

_I need to talk to her._

Problem is, today is a busy day.

Cat is off her studio suspension, and is in meetings all day.

I'm watching Sydney and emailing potential tour companies back.

I shut off the water and sigh.

_Let's get to work._

(8 Hours later.)

"Sydney! Get back here!" Cat yelled.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Sydney yelled, and ran from the room.

Cat groaned.

I continue the chase, and Cat falls into line behind me

_Someone_ doesn't want to go to bed.

She's been running around screaming for about 10 minutes.

I walk into my room and pink darts between my legs.

The pink blur also gets by Cat, also thru her legs.

Cat moved so fast she made herself into a pretzel and fell down.

Then she let out a frustrated growl.

I dash into the living room

"Gah!"

I move to snatch her up, and have a shot at one leg but pass it up.

_I don't want her to whack her head._

She squeezes between the couch and recliner, which I didn't even know was possible and ran away, again making a fool of Cat, who over pursued.

"Oh come on." She sighed wearily.

I briefly hug her, and then resume the pursuit.

…

…

…

_Ok…_

Where'd she go?

I walk back to Cat's room and poke around, even looking in the closet.

"Not in there?" Cat asked behind me.

"No. My room?"

She shook her head.

I go to the kitchen, on the off chance she really fooled me.

"WRAH!"

"Got her!" Cat said.

"Where at?' I call back.

"Bathtub!"

I laugh.

She hates smooth surfaces, which is why she hates tile.

Porcelain is worse.

_Once she was in the tub, she was stuck._

I walk in and see Sydney sitting and looking uncomfortable.

"You're too smart for your own good." I smile, and lift her out of the tub.

She kicked at me, and I ignore it and put her in the crib.

We were all set for bed, and came to say night to mama, when she decided to flee from us.

"WRAHHH!" she cried out.

I hit the water feature and bend down to kiss her forehead.

She's sitting up.

"Don't get out. Otherwise you'll be in trouble." I frown at her.

Then I kiss her forehead, and she dutifully laid down.

I sit by the door for a few minutes, and soon enough she's asleep.

_Wore herself out._

I walk into the living room to see Cat splayed out on the couch.

"Long day?' I jokingly ask.

"No. but she was being a brat." Cat groaned.

"No she wasn't." I say with a smile.

"Yeah she was."

"Cat, she was acting like you." I say.

She immediately looked offended.

"Did not! Take that back!"

"Cat, you go to extreme lengths to stop stuff too. She just did it by running at bedtime."

"Name one example of when I did that!"

"Bibble."

She blushed deeply.

"A more recent example."

"Sure. Saying you're really ok, then climbing into bed with me because you're not."

"Huh?" She replied, looking confused.

"I've been thinking about what's been bugging you so much." I say.

I hope she talks.

She smiled at me. "Robbie…thanks. I appreciate the thought, but I really am fine."

"No you're not." I say harshly, causing her to freeze. "I have one guess. If I'm wrong, you can tell me on your terms. But if I'm right, we talk about it now."

She smirked nervously, and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"You'll never guess it."

"It's about the time you spent in prison in Australia. Isn't it."

…

She suddenly made a mad dash towards the hallway, and eventually her bedroom.

I cut her off at the recliner and lift her up

"ROBBIE!"

"Cat! Shh!" I say.

"LET ME GO! NOW!" She maniacally screamed.

I walk over to the couch, as she kept screaming and trying to break free and gently put her down.

"If Sydney woke up and comes in here, she's yours to put to bed. I'm tired too. I'm not dealing with it."

"Ok. Sorry."

"Why are you having nightmares? And why didn't you tell me? You can tell me anything Cat!"

"I…it was so scary! I didn't want to push you away!" She wailed.

"You can't do that. You've given it your best shot. What happened?" I say.

She nervously swallowed.

"It was bad…all cramped. 2 rooms. One men and one women's. I always thought they were going to hurt me. And some of them did."

She let out a small sob and curled into a small ball.

"Cat…" I slip next to her and hug her frame. "It's ok. It's over now. You're never going back."

Cat suddenly grabbed me and started crying into my shoulder unabashedly.

"I don't wanna go back! They can drop the whole continent in the ocean for all I care!"

"I'm all for it." I joke, getting a laugh amidst her sobs.

I let her cry for a few minutes longer, then ask what immediately flew into my head when she described the situation there.

"They didn't do anything inappropriate did they?"

She shook her head. "They tried. A couple of them got their hands on me, but it didn't get too bad."

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should talk to somebody about it so you can sleep." I suggest.

She lifted her head off of me and gave me a disapproving look.

"Robbie, those people don't do anything. They just listen to you talk, prompt you with a question and don't help you. It's a waste."

"You seem pretty positive on that." I counter.

"I am. Because I know it's true."

"Ok. Fine. That's cool. Just trying to help."

She smiled and hugged me. "I appreciate that. Thank you. I don't say it enough."

"You're fine."

"Cat we watch TV? Not Beck's new stuff though, something happy." She asked me.

"Ok. You pick."

I spread out on the couch and grab a pillow as Cat looks for a cute movie.

Eventually she settles on one I've never heard of and settled in next to me, pulling our cover close.

She seemed to hum with contentment, and I tried to be reassuring and calming, gently stroking her arm or kissing her hair lightly.

_I just want her happy._

Then during a commercial, she turned to face me.

"Good movie choice." I say.

_I don't know what I'm watching._

I'm more focused on the movie.

"Thanks. It's better with a boy to cuddle with."

"I don't think this counts." I say.

She whacked my chest, then hugged me. "You certainly do count. You're warm."

_Do all women say I'm warm?_

Good! I better be warm! Otherwise I'd be dead!

"Thanks." I say gently.

"Uhm…you have something on your eye."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

I reach up to get it, but Cat snatched it away.

"You might hurt yourself if you try to get it. Looks sharp. Let me get it." She admonished me.

"Ok."

"Close your eyes."

I let out a breath and close my eyes.

I feel her small finger on my eye, and her moving closer to me.

_Why's she taking a—_

…

She gently wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me deeper.

_Uhh…_

She made a small, wanting noise then pulled me closer.

…

_Ok, this needs to stop now._

I gently put my hands on her ribs and push her away.

She is frozen.

"W…Why'd you do that?"

"You kissed me Cat!"

"So? What's so bad about that?" She asked back.

…

"You can't be kissing me Cat. It's not logical and leads to a bad place."

She looks hurt.

"No it doesn't…I love you Robbie."

"What?!" I blurt out.

She gently smiled and pulled me closer.

"I love you. Now kiss me."

She put her lips on mine again and seemed to hum with happiness.

I push her away again.

"Robbie…"

"No Cat. I won't do it. And I don't believe you."

"Don't believe what?"

"You don't love me that way! It's like that as friends, but I know the line Cat!"

She looked shocked that I would say that.

"I do! I do love you Robbie!"

"Well I don't Cat!" I say.

It comes out almost as a defiant yell.

She went stock still, and tears started flying down.

"I'm not doing it cat. I care about you guys, but you and Sydney are too much for me to lose. I won't try something, only for it to fail and for me to be out both of you." I say.

"It won't be like that Robbie! Trust me come on!" She bawled.

"No Cat. I won't do it." I say strongly.

She let out a wail and started crying into my shirt.

"Please don't leave me then. Please…PLEASE Robbie…"

"I'm still here. But I think we should go to bed and sleep this off."

She then looked up to me.

"Can you sleep with me? I know I'm gonna have a nightmare tonight…"

"Why?"

"Tonight is a nightmare…" She said quietly, curling into my chest again.

I sigh, scoop her up and carry her to her bedroom.

She didn't let me go all night.


	80. Sprinkle of Thyme

"Ok…all changed!" I smile at Sydney.

She smiles in her pajamas, which are grey and have a elephant on them and reaches for me.

"Dada!"

I pick her up, and she pulls me to her.

"Aww. Hug time." I smile, huggin her back.

"Mmmm…"

_Happy hum for a happy girl._

"Let's go say nigh nigh to momma!" I smile.

"Mama!"

She held onto my head tightly as we walked towards the living room.

Mama was on her laptop typing out an email.

"Mama!"

Cat looked up to see Sydney reaching for her.

She sput the laptop aside and took her.

Sydney pulled her into a big hug too.

"Baby…thank you…" Cat gushed, closing her eyes and giving Syddo a squeeze.

Sydney smiled, then kissed cat's cheek.

Cat smiled and kissed her cheek back.

Sydney spun herself around it Cat's lap and reached for me.

"Ok?" I take her.

Pucker up.

"You're lovey." I smile, as Sydney is kissing my cheek.

Then she turned and reached for Cat, who took her.

She hugged and kissed Cat again.

Cat hugged her tight again.

Then Sydney tried to get down. Cat assisted by lifting her off and setting her on the ground feet first.

Sydney reached for my hand.

_Oh._

"Ok. Here." I reach down so she can grab it.

_She saw a little girl at the supermarket holding her dad's hand._

She's been trying all day, but hasn't been able to reach up for me and walk.

I guess we're trying again.

This time she latched on and took a wobbly step, then settled herself and began walking.

I kind of shuffled to allow her to keep up.

It took two minutes, but we finally reached her crib.

_She held my hand the whole way._

Sydney looked sad and reached for me.

I scoop her into another big hug.

"Dadaaa…"

"Time for bed baby."

She held onto my neck tight.

"I love you ok? Don't you ever forget it. I'll see you later tonight in my bed I'm sure."

I let go, and she looked up and smiled.

I set her inside her crib and start her little fountain.

She lays her head down on her little pillow and grabbed her horsey.

"Night sweetie. Sleep tight."

She made a small noise and closed her eyes.

_Good girl._

I sit outside her door for like 3 minutes before I hear soft snores.

Smiling to myself, I walk into the living room.

"That was quick."

"She's snoring." I smile.

Cat laughed. "She was all lovey tonight."

"Yeah. New tactic." I joke.

"It was sweet." She beamed.

"Oh yeah."

Cat smiled and turned back to her laptop.

"Hey Cat?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at me.

"Can…can I talk to you for a sec?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Sure. Why? What's going on?" She asked me, closing her laptop and putting it off to the side.

"I…I'm sorry about the other night."

"Other night?"

She looks baffled.

"Yeah. You…me…crying?" I say.

"Oh."

She suddenly looked nervous and started fiddling with her hair, running it thru her hands.

"It's ok." She said.

"No…it's not. You we're honest and put your heart out there, which I know isn't easy. But I didn't care and ignored you."

She looked in her lap.

"Robbie, I get it. I understand." She said, a sob in her throat.

"I…I'm sorry. I guess I don't wanna put myself out there. Don't want to get hurt."

"I don't wanna hurt you again. That's the worst thing I've ever done. And I've done some stupid stuff."

I laugh. "Live and learn."

"Still hurts."

"Not anymore. Otherwise I wouldn't be saying sorry. I'd be in my room pouting about it."

Cat smiled to herself, then got up and wrapped me in a tender hug.

"Thanks for coming and talking about it. I really appreciate it."

"I appreciate you being honest. I'll try to be better." I smile.

She smiles up at me, giving me my window of opportunity.

I catch her by surprise and kiss her gently.

"Oh?" She gasped, then relaxed into my arms.

I let her go, and open my eyes.

Hers flutter open a month later.

"Now we're even."

She blushed madly but smiled. "Ok. I might have to get back in the lead later."

I can't help but laugh and smile.

"I'll be prepared."

"Wanna watch TV and cuddle?" She asked me.

"Sure. But I have something else to tell you about."

She frowned at me.

"This better be good mister…"

"It is." I say.

"Ok then. Go."

"Ok…it's a little hard to describe, but I've had some weird dreams." I begin.

_Hopefully she doesn't think I'm off my rocker._

"Dreams?" She asked.

"That's the best way I can describe them."

"Ok then. Go on."

"Well…they're weird. And you might think I'm crazy."

She gave me an odd look.

"Why?"

"They…Sydney was in them."

"Sydney? Ok, this is weird." She stated.

"That's not the weirdest part. In the dreams, Syd was a teenager."

Cat leaped off the recliner at me.

"What? What happened! Tell me!"

"Ok. The first one basically was me picking up Sydney and Ellie from school, taking Ellie home and then taking Sydney to some sort of rehearsal." I say.

She smiled lightly.

"But here's the thing. Sydney was like 2 months old. And Jade was barely pregnant. Without a—"

She yelped "ELLIE!"

"Yeah! I knew the name before they picked it!" I say.

"That's so weird! Did you suggest the name? Because Jade said you seemed uninterested when she did pick the name." Cat asked.

"No. I wouldn't purposely do that."

She smiled.

"What was the second one?"

"Basically, we were her school, and it was a fun day organized by parents."

Cat smiled again.

"Do you remember much about them?"

"Tons." I answer.

"Tell me tell me tell meeee…" She bounced.

"Ok. What do you want to know?" I ask.

"Everything! Did you see her face? Ho old was she? Details! Anything at all!"

"Ok. In the first one, she was 15. Second one, she was younger. 14. Which I thought was weird." I say.

"Backwards. Go on." Cat said.

"Ok. She looks a lot like you. Brown hair, I think it was straightened. Taller though. Like 5'5 I wanna say."

Cat beamed. "She didn't get my height."

"I don't think she got Jordan's either." I say.

Cat bit her lip. "Hmm. I don't know. Anyway, go on."

"Ok…uhm…in the second one I remember her being insecure about her appearance."

"Like what? Like me?"

"Yeah. I remember that she didn't like it and was kind of self-conscious." I say.

"What about the first one?"

"I didn't notice. She seemed more polished in that one."

"Polished?"

"Like more mature. She was thinking about a boy at school, don't remember the name. She just was thinking more."

Cat smiled.

"Do you have any idea about me? Like am I famous?"

"Yeah. You are."

She beamed.

"How does she handle it?"

"She tries to be normal and stay out of the light." I say.

Cat smiled. "Sounds like she's a little shy."

"I wouldn't say shy. She just wants to avoid the spotlight. She was just used to it always being on you."

Cat nodded. "Makes sense."

"By the way, the main crux of the first one, she was worried about pleasing you."

"Pleasing me? Why?"

"Again, not quite sure. I just remember her grappling with your stardom and the pressure to be just like you."

"But…why would she think like that?"

"I don't know. She was scared you might not love her if she did her own thing."

"That'd never happen!" She yelped.

"I know. I told her that."

Cat beamed and tackled me. "Thank you."

"One other small detail? I think we're married."

"Married?" Cat smiled.

"Yeah. Do the names Kevin and Corey mean anything to you?"

She tilted her head. "No. Nice names. Why?"

"They came up. Seemed like Sydney was related to them."

Cat giggled. "It's a secret then!"

"Oh I've already got a secret from Sydney." I tease her.

"Keep it. I'll find out in 14 years."

"It might not be real. Remember that." I say.

"They are. You think they are." Cat smiled.

"I'm not sure."

"Did they feel real?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answer. "Very realistic."

"Then it's real." Cat smiled.

"If they are real, how about coming with me to breakfast tomorrow?" I smile.

_Say yes._

She squealed and tackled me. "Of course!"

"Awesome." I smile.

"Yup. We better get to bed if we're gonna go to breakfast. What about Sydney?"

"I'll call my parents in the morning. I doubt they'll care."

Cat smiled and dragged me to her room.

She flicked on the TV, and after changing, we started watching some random movie.

I ran my nails over Cat's ribs.

"You're going to cave. I know it." She smiled.

"Will not."

"Will too. You need a goodnight kiss from your future wife."

I roll my eyes, and she laughed.

"Need is a strong word." I say.

"Love is too."

"No way. I wasn't aware." I smile.

Cat giggled. "Yup."

We settle in and keep watching the movie.

_I'm trying to not think about her legs._

Those incredible legs.

_STOP IT ROBBIE._

I do want to kiss her. I have no problem admitting it.

The hard part is not succumbing to my desire.

I mean…she's smiling contently right in my arms.

_Knowing my luck, Sydney would wake up just as I kiss her._

I gotta do it now.

I push myself up by my elbow, quickly grab her and peck her lips.

"Hehe." Cat giggled. "That barely counts."

"Still does." I say.

"How about you kiss like a man and stop being a baby." She smirked.

"Fine."

I roughly kiss her, and then try to pull back.

But she's got me in her clutches, and is keeping me where I am.

She gently grabbed me and kissed me deeper.

_I don't want to stop._

No. No. No.

Before I know it, she's smiling into the kiss, and then flips me on top of her.

Then it got more frantic.

We flipped multiple times, with muffled groans and her fingernails digging into me.

Finally, we break apart to get air.

I roll off her and take a deep breath.

"…ow…" I sigh.

"Sorry."

"Did you scratch me?' I ask.

She rolled close to me.

"I can't tell. Take it off."

I take my shirt off.

She made a cringing noise. "yeah…I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok. You're violent." I tease her.

"I just wanted more. That's not a bad thing."

I laugh. "What else do you want?"

She had a mysterious look, then whipped off her shirt.

"Just kiss me please."

…

(The Next Morning)

I stop the car and shift it into park.

"Baba!"

Cat giggled in the passenger's seat. "We've stopped Sydney."

She giggled and squirmed in her seat.

I take her out while Cat grabbed the bag.

She followed me up the steps, where my dad beat us to the door.

"Well well well…look who is here for a visit." He smiled.

Sydney smiled and grabbed for him.

Cat handed her over, and Sydney hugged him.

"Aww. Hi to you too."

He gestured for us to come in as he walked inside.

"Hey Robbie. Morning Cat." My mom said, at the stove.

"Morning. What are you cooking?" Cat asked.

"Breakfast for the three of us. You kids going to eat?"

I nodded.

"Have fun. We'll watch her for the day, just be sure to be back for dinner." Mom said.

"We will." Cat smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem sweetie. Have a good day now."

"We will." I say, as Sydney trampled over to us.

Cat picked her up.

"We'll see you later."

Sydney smiled and put her palm in Cat's face.

She smiled and handed her to me.

"Play nice now."

She tried palming my face, but I dodge it.

"Nice try." I tease her.

I kiss her cheek and put her back down.

She raced out of the room, allowing Cat and I to sneak out easily.

Cat was glued to her phone on the drive to the little café.

She did hold my hand however, when we hopped out of the car.

"How many?" The host asked.

"Two please."

He directed us back to a little table that was a bit secluded.

We sat down, and she smiled at me.

"Last night was fun."

I laugh. "Not that much fun. My back is bandaged up."

"Yeah, don't get too excited over that. I'll be gentler I promise." She said quietly.

"What can I get for you all?" The waitress asked us suddenly.

"Orange juice." I say.

"Coffee please." Cat smiled.

Then she was gone again.

"I forgot to ask you something last night. What do you remember about everyone else. Like Jade, Beck, Tori and Andre?" Cat asked.

"Uhm…not much really. I think Jade has one more kid. I don't remember his name."

"Tori and Andre?"

"I…I want to say they're married. They really weren't involved. I don't really know." I confess.

"Oh. Was everyone happy?"

"Yeah. By the way, Ellie is a lot like Jade."

Cat beamed and laughed.

"How so?"

"Dyed hair? She intimidates people?"

Cat let out a loud laugh and clapped.

"Little Ellie? Nooooo way. She's a cutie!"

"So was Jade as a baby. I'm sure." I say.

"I guess we'll have to see."

I smile.

"Yup. Guess so."


	81. Not In The Plan

Sydney gave me a mad look as I gently slipped off the pants.

"That's it sweetie. I know your size now. No more yanking and pulling." I say.

She still gives me the stink eye as I slip on her little sweats and socks.

On top of it all, once I'm done she made a mad noise and hit my hand with her fist.

"Oww…Sydney. Bad. No." I say.

She still looked upset with me.

"Mommy won't be happy once she hears you hit me."

_More stink eye._

"Can you just smile. We're done with taking clothes on and off. Now we just have to look for stuff to wear."

…

"Fine. Be that way." I kiss her cheek.

She gently pushed me away. "Bo."

_Predecessor to no._

She started saying it yesterday.

Cat frowned at her when she said it.

When she starts saying no, that'll be fun.

Mom said every baby goes thru a phase like that. Saying no to everything.

_Do you love me?_

No.

_Do you want to eat?_

No.

_Do you wanna sleep?_

Well…we already know the answer to that.

I begin to pull out the tops from the basket.

Cat told me to get light summer-y stuff. It'll be here before we know it.

_It's already May._

In July Cat'll get custody of Sydney back, and Jordan will get his name off the birth certificate.

Cat has been trying to talk me into putting my name on there.

I might.

I don't know.

Jordan and Cat have been emailing about child support and stuff like that. She's talking to a lawyer my dad has worked with for years in a few days about getting the ball rolling legally.

Cat hasn't said anything, so I assume it's going well.

"Ow!" I yelp, causing Sydney to look at me, eyes wide.

_Gotta be more gentle._

Cat…scratched me again. It's been 2 days since then, and I'm trying to get Cat to stop wearing those fake nails. They scratched me thru my shirt, which is ridiculous.

Wrecked the shirt, hurt me, and Cat still has the nails.

I'm not good at the whole convincing thing.

_Oh well._

We're trying to figure out what we are exactly.

We aren't together. We don't want to push it that far.

Honestly? We haven't even kissed in front of Sydney yet.

_We don't know how she'd react._

Probably she's just giggle and move on. But for all we know she may not like it.

_Not what she's used to._

I grab 3 tank tops, a few short sleeves and a couple of floral dresses and put them in the basket.

The rest of the clothes I leave in the dressing room.

Sydney cooperates and holds onto me as we walk up to the registers.

"Hi! Shopping for someone?" The cashier lady jokingly asked me.

"Yeah, this little princess." I smile.

She aughed and scanned the items.

"You're total is $67.84. Cash or credit?"

"Credit." I say.

Cat said she's paying for it.

She was going to come, but she got time in the studio. So in she went.

She bagged us up quickly.

"Have a nice day sweetie."

"Thanks."

Sydney looked over my shoulder as we walked out, headphones on her ears.

By the time we get to the car, she's fast asleep.

I keep the headphones on, and buckle her up.

Before I get on the highway, I kick on the radio and sing along to some songs from a 90's station.

_I love online radio._

Especially in a car. I hate radio stations. Commercials and enduring songs you hate.

Plus all the overplayed crap.

I prefer actual music, not stuff made to be a hit.

Traffic isn't all that bad on the 405, and I'm on the surface streets pretty quick.

_Hmm._

You never see a gas tanker on the streets much.

Guess it's going to the station on 91st.

_That's a long way though._

I glace at the light catty corner to ours.

_Green_

…

…

_Yellow_

…

…

Red!

My light, which I have to look around the tanker, turns green.

I tap the gas and creep for—

ZOOM!

…

BOOOOMMM!

I smash the brake and shield my—

CRASSSSHHHHHHHHH!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell, feeling the car getting smashed into.

…

I unshield my face and look around.

_OH MY GOD._

What HAPPENED?

I barely, I mean _barely_ saw a red sports car run the red light and smash into the tanker.

Then a ball of fire erupted, and I shielded my face.

Now the car in front of me is gone, the tanker is on fire, my ears are ringing, and all the glass is gone. Windshield, passengers side and drivers side.

All gone.

I hope Sydne—

_SYDNEY!_

I whip around and see her looking scared out of her mind and crying.

_I can't hear her._

SHIT.

I fly out of my seat and into the back.

She immediately flies to me, frantically grabbing for me.

"You ok? Oh my god…Ohh my goddd…" I say quickly.

"Waaaahhhhh!" I hear very lightly.

_I'm not deaf._

Thank God.

"It's ok sweetie. It's fine. Are you ok?" I ask, lifting her—

OW!

_Ignore the pain._

…

She looks ok. Not a scratch on her.

_OWWWWWW!_

My arms are on fire.

I set her back down in her chair and

"DADA! DADAAAAA!" Sydney began wailing.

"Shhhh…shhh sweetie."

I have two gigantic cuts in my forearms from where I shielded my face.

I assume it's from the glass.

_Pressure._

Pressure slows bleeding.

God damn that's a lot of blood.

"Dada!" Sydney said frantically, looking at me.

"Sydney, shh. It's gonna be ok baby. I promise."

She immediately piped down.

I clamp down on my arms and try to focus.

Before long, I feel woozy.

_Deep breaths._

In…

Out…

"SIR! HEY!" I see a cop looking at me.

"A little help!" I yell.

The cop waved over his shoulder and sprinted over.

"Is the baby ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure she's ok sir. I'm really bleeding though." I say.

I look up and there's a paramedic racing behind him.

The cop reached in and grabbed Sydney.

The paramedic dove for my arms.

"Pressure son. Have you kept pressure?"

"Yeah." I take a breath.

"Breathe son. You'll be ok. We can get this blood back in ya. Just don't pass out on me." He said, then turned over the shoulder.

"Get the ambulance. We'll need the equipment on there."

The cop yelled "BLUE! NOW! ON ME!"

"Dada!" Sydney wailed.

"It's ok baby. It's alright."

I cringe as he grabbed my arm and tightly put a cloth bandage on it.

"Just for pressure, we'll take it off in a sec."

He did the same for my arm.

"Is the baby hurt?" A woman asked racing up to us.

"Not as far as I can tell. Just scared."

"It's me." I joke.

Everyone laughed.

"What happened?" The cop asked.

The paramedic helped wrench me out and kept a hold on me.

I glance back and see carnage.

Streetlight down.

A bunch of accidents.

I look over my other shoulder and see the car that was in front of me in flames behind my car.

"I saw…a red sports car fly into the tanker…then all hell broke loose. I put my arms up to shield my face…when I brought them down…it was like this…Heat wave…gigantic boom…I don't know man…" I gasp out.

The cop nodded and raced off.

The paramedic holding Sydney followed my guy to a waiting ambulance.

They hopped in, and someone slammed the door.

Then we were off.

I quickly was hooked up to a heart monitor.

"You're heart is really racing man." My guy said.

"Shocker there."

"DADA!" Sydney wailed.

"Shh…shh baby."

Sydney still looked horrified, but just stared now.

"Who is her mother? Who do we need to contact?"

"Right pocket is my phone. Under Cat." I say.

My arms are kind of out of commission at the moment.

My guy fishes out my phone and reads off cat's number.

The lady holding Sydney dialed her.

"…Hello?...Yes. This is Cynthia with Albrook Medical Hospital, where are you ma'am?...There's been an accident."

I hear a scream on the line.

"Ma'am…it's ok. Cam down—"

I hear Cat say "OH MY GOD…"

"Ma'am…it's ok. Your daughter is fine. Your husband is severely lacerated, but will be ok. How soon can you get to Albrook?...Brandeberry Avenue is shut down. That's where the accident was…a tanker exploded, and your husband got hit with debris….he'll live…just hurry as quick as you can…"

I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation, as the ambulance quickly stopped, the door whipped open and I as ushered out.

"DADAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Don't worry about her. Come on. We've got her too." My paramedic said.

Sydney continued to scream for me as I disappeared inside.

They quickly threw me into a quiet room, with two bags of blood waiting for me.

"We're going to wait until you clot more."

"You sure I'm gonna be ok?" I ask him.

He nodded. "Just focus on something and take deep breaths."

In…

Out…

"Needle…keep breathing…" He said.

In…

Out…

I keep determineitdly looking at the poster on the wall, trying to keep my thoughts clear.

I'm tired.

_Dead ex…exhau…sted._

FOCUS.

In…

O…Out…

Another nurse burst in.

"Sir, you're going to be ok. Alright? Just keep doing what you're doing, and don't think about anything else. No thoughts."

I nod.

I feel a odd sensation in my arm.

Then blinding pain.

"MMMM…" I bite back a yell.

"Focus…you're doing good."

"AHH! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sir! Focus!"

_Focus…_

In…

Out…

I barely hear "Switching bags." In the background.

In…

_OWWWW!_

Out…

In…

Out…

I blink and they're on my other side.

In…

Out…

Then I feel something very tight around my arm.

Instinctively I look over.

_I look like a monster._

My arm is clean, and sporting a nasty and red gash.

I also have black stitches in my arm.

_I have stitches._

That fast?

I look like Frankenstein in contrast to my skin.

In…

Out…

"Ok. I just have to bandage you up, then you can go see your family."

"They're here?" I ask.

"That's what I've been told."

_Uh oh._

Cat didn't react well to the news.

_How is she going to react when she sees me?_

He pats me on the back, which I assume is a sign to get up and leads me out.

We aren't even 5 feet into the hallway before I hear my name, and two someones crash into me.

"Dadaaa…" Sydney said, sounding upset.

Cat has her face buried in my shirt.

"Hi." I say, causing my medic to laugh.

Sydney reached for me from her position, squished between Cat and I.

I gently take her, and she immediately grabbed on.

"She's ok it seems like."

"Not a scratch. I don't know how it happened. The doctor said it was carnage." Cat said, voice muffled.

"It was. Fiery. Now if you come this way we can settle out your paperwork and get you going home."

I let Cat do most of the talking, and focused on Sydney, who was determined to keep me in her sights.

When we walk to the parking lot, I can see the remnants of black smoke in the air.

I look over to see Cat with tears flying down her face.

"I'm ok. You know that right? Just some cut arms." I say.

She whacked my chest, then tackled me into a hug.

"Don't do that again."

I smile, and lift her chin up, then kiss her gently.

"I won't. It's not like I promised to do this at all." I say softly.

She smiled gently at me.

Sydney giggling and clapping made us look at her.

When we turned, she had her lips puckered.

"Yeah yeah, make fun all you want." I say.

Cat smiled and kissed her cheek.

I do the same.

Sydney smiled and curled into my arms again.

"Dada."


	82. YesNo

I bring back the two bottles of lemonade for Tori and Andre.

"Baa!" Sydney said once I was in her sights.

"Not for you sweetie."

"No!"

Tori laughed and Andre smiled.

Cat lightly frowned on the couch.

"Do you want something?" I ask Sydney.

"No!" She replied, waving her arm up and down.

"Ok." I sit down next to Cat.

"NOOOOO!" Sydney wailed. "Baba!"

"So you do want something. Ok." I say.

I get to my feet and start to the kitchen.

Sydney applauds me, then goes back to her toys.

"You need to say thank you Sydney." Tori said.

Sydney didn't vocally reply, and just banged her blocks together happily and giggled.

Cat called out to me. "What are you getting her?"

"Juice."

"What kind?" She asked back.

"Apple."

"Yum yum." Andre said.

"Silly Sydney. Siiiiiiiilly Sydney." Tori said to her.

Sydney made nonsense noise and started putting her blocks in an order.

Before she was finished, I came back into the room.

"Dada!" Sydney smiled, and used Andre's arm to pull herself up.

Then she came over to me and stuck her arms out for it.

"Baba."

"Please?" I ask.

Sydney reached up for it, but was nowhere close and made a sad noise.

"Ok, here." I smile, bending down and handing it to her.

She smiled, took it and walked away.

"Sydney!" Cat said critically.

Sydney whipped around to face her.

"Go thank Dada."

Sydney looked away and went back to her blocks.

I sigh and sit next to Cat.

"She's a little priss." Cat mumbled.

"She's not even a year and a half old." I defend her.

"Should have given you a hug or something."

Sydney has now put her sippy cup next to her and is still messing with a block.

Andre started to grab certain blocks and arrange them.

"NO!" Sydney wailed.

"Sydney! Play nice." Cat snapped at her.

"No!" Sydney yelled, then pulled the block out of Andre's hands.

"Sydney!" Cat yelped.

"Sydney!" Tori also said.

Sydney turned to Tori.

"Bad. Share with Uncle Andre."

She didn't pay any attention until Andre took his block back.

"WAAAAAA!"

"Not so fun now isn't it?" Tori said.

Cat giggled.

"Want it?" Andre asked.

Sydney took it back, put it to the side and got to her feet.

She grabbed her cup and made a beeline for me.

She handed me her cup, then motioned for me to pick her up.

"I can't baby. My arms." I say.

Still bandaged.

I'm supposed to take it easy on my arms. They're still really sore.

"Mmm…" She whined, and looked up at me.

I sigh and bite the bottom of my lip, then lift her up and set her on my leg.

She frowned and reached for my head.

Cat quickly stepped in and propped her onto my leg.

Sydney smiled and grabbed my head.

"Happy now?" I ask.

She kissed my cheek and cooed.

"She's happy." Tori smiled.

Sydney evidently heard that and began climbing down.

Andre laughed, and Cat put her on the ground.

She ran away to her sippy cup, sat down and took a big gulp.

"With a purpose." I smile.

"How's the arm?" Tori asked me.

I shrug.

"That accident sounded pretty bad." Andre said.

"Yeah." Tori said. "What happened?"

"Well, I was right down here on Brandeberry at the light. It was the tanker, a car, then me. Our light went green, and the tanker went. Then a sports car came flying, hit the tanker and then everything burst into flames. Explosion set the car in front of me on fire, sent a heat wave and a shock wave at me and Sydney and wrecked the car. I put my hands up to protect my face and got all this." I say.

Tori cringed.

"Glad you did that. Otherwise that'd be bad." Andre said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much good. I'm just supposed to take it easy and not lift more than 10 pounds."

"But you just lifted Sydney." Tori said.

Sydney turned away from her toys to look.

Cat waved at her as I said. "I know. But usually I tell her no and just hold her hand as we walk into a room."

"No!" Sydney smiled.

"Go back to your toys baby." I say.

"What happened to your car?" Andre asked.

"It was a wreck. All the windows were busted. Electronics messed up. Everything."

"Just from an accident?" Tori asked.

Cat spoke up. "The cops said it was equal to a small bomb. It's amazing he wasn't hurt more."

"What's amazing is that Sydney didn't get a scratch." I say.

"She didn't?" Andre asked.

"No. She was napping at the time with her headphones on. They got blown off, but managed to stay on long enough to protect her ears. That's where I went first. I didn't know I was bleeding until after I checked her out to make sure she was ok."

Cat smiled softly at Sydney, who is occupying herself and making little noises.

"So what now? You going to get a new car soon?" Tori asked.

"I would, but I'm still cash strapped. I need to go touring as soon as I can in July once the Sydney paperwork is done with."

Cat fiddled with her jeans.

"So no car? How are you going to get around?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've been stuck for 3 days. My parents are looking into what options I have. But I don't know."

Andre looked bummed out, and Cat looked embarrassed.

Sydney stopped playing and took a big gulp, then turned around.

"Baba!" She waved the cup.

"Empty? Ok." I say.

She stuck her arm up for me to pull her up.

I do that, and she holds my hand as we walk into the kitchen.

She dutifully handed me her cup, I refilled it and gave it back.

"Baba!" She smiled.

"You're welcome Syddo."

I put the container back in the fridge, and when I turned she had her hand waiting for me.

I grab her and she led me back.

Tori smiled. "Aww. That's cute."

Sydney let me go and toddled over to Tori and gave her a head hug.

"Aww…love you too angel face." Tori beamed, then kissed her cheek.

Sydney let go and did the same for Andre.

Then she went back to her blocks.

"Hey, why haven't you done any interviews in forever?" Tori asked Cat.

She collapsed into the back of the couch.

"Oh…I don't want anything to do with reporters or media or paparazzi or any of it. I just wanna be Cat."

"What about your fans?" I ask.

"I have splashface. I just want to control my message, and I can do that without interviews. Word will get out if I have anything new anyway." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Don't people ask for interviews?" Tori questioned.

"Constantly. I just don't want to do them right now." Cat said.

Then she looked pensive for a moment and yelped "Oops! I am doing one interview next week. They're coming here."

"Who is it?" I ask.

"17." She replied.

"Oh. They're good." Tori smiled.

"What about music?" Andre asked.

"I'm writing. Trying to start an EP for charity." Cat smiled.

"Cool. What style you thinking of?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was thinking about writing some stuff and making a few beats. Wanna get together and see what we come up with?" he offered.

Cat nearly jumped for joy. "Sure!"

I laugh. "You're excited."

"His stuff is awesome! Haven't you heard it?" She asked me, looking manic.

"Yeah. I've heard it. It's great." I smile.

"Oh my gosh this is gonna be so good." Cat beamed, then bounced on her toes.

Andre turned to me.

"Is Sydney's keyboard in her room?"

I nod.

He gets to his feet and walks away.

"Bob?" Sydney said, watching as he walked away.

Then she scrambled to Tori, got to her feet and chased after him.

"Bobbbb! Bobbbb!"

Tori, Cat and I all laugh.

"I've lost track of who Bob is now." I joke.

"It's Ellie, Me, You, Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Your mom and dad and the receptionist." Cat said.

"So basically anyone she knows." Tori smiled.

We all laugh again.

"Ahhh!" Sydney yelled happily, forewarning us that Andre was coming.

He was carrying the keyboard and smiling.

"She noticed." He joked.

"You guys can get going on dinner. We'll watch her." Tori said.

"Oh. You guys can stay if you want." Cat offered.

Tori waved her off. "Nah. Andre and I are eating together tonight. But thanks though."

"Don't you eat together every night?' Cat bluntly asked.

I cringe.

"No. We're actually not together all the time. Our schedules don't match up all that great." She confessed.

"So are we missing anything?' I ask.

If Andre's worried about this conversation, he's not showing it.

He's hitting key combinations and making Sydney giggle with glee.

"Not yet." Tori joked.

C'mon." I say.

Cat followed me into the kitchen.

We were silent for a few moments as we got out the chicken from the fridge along with the spices and vegetables we need.

"By the way, this came in the mail today." Cat said, reaching over and grabbing a blue card.

I take it and open it.

"You are hereby invited to the ceremony of matrimony between

Jadelynn West

And

Beckett Oliver

On the twenty-sixth day of July in the year of our lord Two Thousand and Thirteen.

In Miami Florida."

Below it was written "Sorry about the formality! My parents want it like this so they don't consider it a joke. It's gonna be much more loose. We'll let you know a specific address once we know.

Love,

Jade"

"Oh wow. Cool." I say.

Cat smiled.

"Yup."

"So it's happening then."

"Uh huh. They're getting married." Cat said.

"I can't believe it." I mutter.

"What?"

"Two of our friends. Our best friends getting married to each other. Just seems young." I say.

I started pulling celery off the stock.

Cat smiled.

"It was bound to happen one of these days. Ellie might have accelerated things a bit though."

I laugh. "Yeah."

We both went to chopping celery in silence.

"Are you sure about Jordan?" I asked her.

She talked him into taking his name off the birth certificate now, and putting mine on next week.

"Yeah, of course Robbie. As I told him, he isn't really her father. You are. This would just make it legal."

I nod.

_I'm not sure it's a good idea, but it's not exactly my choice._

"How about you? Are you sure you want to attach yourself to us so soon?" Cat asked.

I laugh quietly. "Yeah, without me I'm not sure you'll keep each other out of trouble. I need to keep an eye on you."

She bit her lip.

"This doesn't do anything for us, now does it?"

We…

We had a minor screaming match about finances and me not cashing her checks last night. That, and the fact that she wants to try us.

I don't think we're ready. I don't want to rush it.

"Not right now Cat."

"Are you sure Robbie?" She whined, looking up to me.

I set my knife down and hug her softly.

Cat seemed to melt into my arms.

"Give it time. Love takes time." I kissed the top of her head.

Behind her, Sydney came waddling into view.

"No!"

Cat turned and laughed.

"He's mine too you know. He isn't your sole property."

Sydney crossed her arms and sat down in front of the tile.

"NO!"


	83. Stuck In A Moment

_Gotta stop smiling._

She'll think something is up if I don't stop smiling.

Why else would I be ecstatic after a errand run?

_She'd know I'm up to something._

The errands weren't anything special. Just took some checks to the bank, and went to the hardware store for another protective cover so that Sydney won't get hurt.

She's so active and seemingly everywhere. It's impossible to keep her out of stuff.

Plus now that she's able to run away and flaunt her independence by telling Cat and I "NO!" she seems to think that she's the boss.

In reality, she is the boss. Everything is about her.

But we have to make it clear that Mama and Dada are in charge, and that she needs to listen when we ask her to do something.

I have no problem if she's playing with her toys and making a ton of noise. Really, I don't.

Means she's happy.

But when she grabs my phone and tries to flush it down the toilet, , then we have an issue.

Cat actually put her in time out yesterday because after we caught her, she actually THREW my phone into my face.

_Yeah._

We were sitting in the living room, gently telling her that she can't go running off with my phone and try to destroy it.

She cried out and threw the phone.

Cat got so mad she screamed "NO SYDNEY!"

Sydney froze, and Cat scooped her up and took her right to her room, put her in her crib and left the room, closing the door behind her.

While I stopped my nose from bleeding, Cat sat by the door for 3 minutes while Sydney first called out, then banged, then bawled at the door.

She was really torn up, and was really subdued the rest of the night. She ate dinner like a good girl, and cuddled with me and we watched TV after dinner.

We both made sure to be extra lovey with her after texting Dr. Phillips, who said that Sydney acting out was very normal, and she probably is frustrated about something.

The tantrum is her way of letting that show.

What worried both Cat and I is that we can't think of what is frustrating her. Cat actually cried about it.

We have absolutely no clue, and that scares Cat to death.

When Sydney came to sleep with us last night, Cat held her and loved on her and tried to reassure her.

Sydney didn't quite get it, and cuddled with Cat as she said all that nice stuff. She did kiss both Cat and I on the cheek before settling into Cat's arms and falling asleep.

This morning was much easier. When I woke up, Sydney was in my arms and greeted me with a smile.

_Best way to wake up._

It's been a great day, so I spontaneously decided to call Andre and ask if he could take Sydney tonight so I could take Cat out to dinner.

Andre thankfully said yes, and that he and Tori would love to have her over.

The clinking of my keys makes me very nervous as I flick for the key to the front door.

If we were normal, we wouldn't have to lock the front door every time we do anything. But Cat is famous and people know where we live.

I slip inside and close the door behind me carefully.

_Cartoons._

I turn left and poke my head into Cat's room.

Sydney s watching the TV,

Cat is looking at her laptop.

Now she's typing.

_That hair in her face must be annoying._

Please don't let her see what I'm about to do.

I duck below the bed and shimmy to Cat's side.

When I rise to a crouch, I see she's shopping.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" I ask.

She jumped and gasped.

I nonchalantly toss the flowers onto the keyboard.

Cat just gaped for a moment, then squealed and threw herself around me.

"Yes! Of course! When!"

"7." I smile.

She looked up at me with a goofy smile.

"That's in an hour."

"I'm aware. We have time to make our reservation." I say.

"What about Sydney?" She asked.

"Andre's. We have to drop her off."

She softly smiled, and I inadvertently fell into her eyes.

"You're staring." She giggled.

"So? It's not like you care." I joke.

She smiled.

Sydney also giggled.

We both turn to see Sydney looking at us.

"Hi baby." Cat smiled.

Sydney looked to the roses.

"Oh!" I say, grabbing the scissors off Cat's bedside table.

I pull out a single rose and pull it towards me.

Sydney nodded her head.

"No!"

Cat laughed, and I smiled.

"You're sending a mixed message sweetie."

She reached for the rose, but once I began clipping thorns over the trash can, she pulled her hands close to herself.

Cat kissed her cheek and tickled her.

"Ok…Do you still love me?" I ask, extending the rose to Sydney.

She lit up and grabbed it from me.

"Dada!"

Then she set it to the side.

_Huh?_

She crawled over, and grabbed my head lovingly.

I gingerly scoop her close to me, causing her to kiss my cheek.

Cat seized the moment and kissed the other cheek.

"Love explosions from my girls." I smile.

Cat laughed, and Sydney giggled into my ear, which made me smile again.

_It sounded so happy._

"Thanks Sydney." I kiss her cheek.

Cat does the same to her other cheek.

Sydney waved her arms and grabbed our heads and smushed them together, then laughed.

"Good idea! Kiss momma!"

I grab Cat's face and kiss her cheek.

Sydney followed suit with her other cheek.

Cat smiled and pulled us into a hug.

"Let's go get you ready, so we can get ready." Cat said, grabbing Sydney.

I slipped on a polo and changed Sydney into some sweats and a little shirt.

Oddly enough, she seemed to be trying to help me dress her. Pulling on the shirt and pants, plus clapping once it was on.

_Stop growing up._

It's a pain, but I'm gonna miss this.

I pull her into a tight hug and kiss her cheek before settling her on the ground and holding her hand all the way back to Mama.

When we walked into her bedroom, Sydney dropped my hand and ran to Cat.

She grabbed her leg and smiled up at Cat.

"Hi. Do I look nice?" She asked Sydney, smoothing out her lightly patterned floral dress.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"Baba!" Sydney clapped.

Cat took a step back and did a little twirl.

Sydney squealed and tackled Cat's leg again.

I laugh as Cat scooped her up.

"Are you going to be a good girl at Andre and Tori's?"

"Pbbttthhh…"

"Good." She smiled.

Then she put her back on the ground and put heels on.

"You seem to know where we are going." I say.

"No idea. But it must be nice, I know you wouldn't surprise we with a bad restaurant. Let's go."

Sydney holds my hand all the way out the door, on the elevator and out to the car.

"Such a big girl. You're amazing and beautiful." I smile and pinch her cheek.

Sydney giggled and smiled.

Ignoring the normal scrum at the light, we take back roads to Andre's.

By the time we parked, Tori was already coming to us.

"Hey." I say, going back to unbuckle Sydney.

"Hi. I can get her. You need to get going." She said, hopping in the back.

"We do?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. Don't want to miss your date."

"It's not a date." I tell Tori.

She smirked and grabbed Sydney.

"Sure it isn't."

"We're just going to dinner. Is that so weird?" Cat asked.

"You guys never go out. So…yeah."

_WHAT?_

"Tori, keep your opinion to yourself. We'll see you at 9." I say bitterly, then slide in the front seat, slam the door and drive off.

"You're mad." She said.

"She should shut up. We go out occasionally. It's just the first time we are letting them take Sydney." I say.

She gently placed her hand over mine and rubbed it.

"It's ok. So what if she's tactless. What else is new? Focus on us tonight." She smiled.

"Ok, why are you so happy?" I ask.

"It's a date." Cat smiled.

I smile self consciously.

"I'm glad you said yes. Dinner with Sydney isn't doing anything, so I thought we'd give this a try."

Cat smiled.

"Good idea."

"No problem. Happy to do it." I say.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I pull off the highway.

"A little place. It's not well known, but I've heard good things about it."

"Ok. What kind of food?"

"Italian mostly." I say.

"Yum." Cat smiled.

"Uh huh." I say, pulling into the parking lot from the back.

She held my hand the whole way inside.

"Hi. Reservation at 7 for 2?" I say, walking to the host.

"Under what name sir?"

"Shapiro." I answer.

He tapped a few times on the screen, then grabbed to menus.

"Follow me."

He led us to a back area near a window.

The waiter was already waiting for us, and immediately asked for our drinks.

Cat asked for tea, and not wanting to make her feel bad, I did the same.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." He said, then dashed away.

"Thanks Robbie." Cat said quietly, then felt for my hand under the table.

She found it a second later, and I reassuringly squeezed it.

"No problem. Not much longer, and all this will be over with." I say.

"Can't wait." She grumbled. "Things will get to be normal."

"Uh huh."

"So why are you doing this?" She asked me.

"Because…I thought you needed a night off. Plus we hadn't gone out on a romantic-ish dinner, so here we are."

"I love it. Thanks." Cat blushed.

The waiter came by with our drinks, and asked what we were ordering.

Cat ordered some shrimp dish.

I ordered a chicken and pasta thing.

The waiter left again.

Cat was looking warily at the people behind us.

"What?" I ask.

"They are on splashface."

"So?"

"So? They're probably posting that we're here." Cat hissed.

_Oh crap._

"I don't think that'd happen Cat."

"You don't know them. Plus you don't know how aggressive the paparazzi are. They're horrible." She mumbled.

"I know. My bump in with them last year wasn't fun." I said.

I can still hear all the screaming, the flashbulbs, the crazed look on their faces.

"See? They have driven people to stop working. Look at all those people who stopped working in music or movies because of them! They hurt us all!" Cat said.

"I know. Don't let them get to you." I say calmly, rubbing her leg.

"Cat?"

We both look away form each other and see a young girl.

"Hi!" Cat smiled.

"I don't mean to interrupt…can I have a picture please?"

"Sure sweetheart." Cat smiled.

I smile at the girl, who seems very nervous. "You're fine."

Cat gets the girl's phone and hands it to me.

I snap a few pictures, then hand her the phone back.

_Oh no._

There's a line.

I try to hide my annoyance and snap two more sets of pictures.

Then I hand off the camera to someone else and play on my phone as Cat keeps taking pictures.

_I don't know where the line ends._

The waiter quickly stopped by with our food.

I dig in, and try to ignore the general chatter and flashes of the camera.

I hear Cat say "Not many more, I have to eat…", but the groan of the crowd swayed her to stay longer.

I got a refill and checked my phone.

"_How's it going?" –Jade_

"Fans found us. I have a bad feeling about tonight." I reply.

Ignoring some of the fans vicious looks and the glitz of the camera, I go back to eating.

Before I can get two more bites, the half empty section suddenly gets quite full.

_Paparazzi._

Cat immediately looked furious.

"Why are you here? This is supposed to be private property."

The ignored her and started snapping pictures of fans, of her, and of course, me.

My appetite vanished.

I take out my phone, and scroll to my camera.

"You can't take pictures of us! That's not your job!" One of them yell at me.

I send it along to Jade.

Then a pack of them approach me.

"So…you're Shapiro."

"You're Italian. At least you sound like it. What does it matter?" I ask.

"Defensive…that's not a good look boy. We just are doing our job."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

Flash.

_Can we just leave._

Fans, paparazzi, not being hungry…

Why are we even here?

_Wasn't this supposed to be private?_

"The fans want to know about you. They think you're fucking her."

"I'm not. That's ridiculous. We're friends." I say, then sip my drink.

"They won't believe that. Might as well confess it now."

"Can't confess something that isn't true." I counter.

"Yeah you can. It'd be a juicy story."

"You guys are kind of sad. Grown men chasing after famous people." I mutter.

Flash flash flash.

"OK! That's it! Get out!" Cat suddenly yelled at the group by me.

"You can't tell us what to do. The owner let us in here."

Cat grabbed our waiter. "Get me the owner please. I'd like to have a word with him."

Mutters of apprehension fly thru the group.

"How'd you find us?" Cat asked.

"Splashface. People can't keep their mouths shut about seeing a celebrity in this hellhole of a town. Perfect for us."

I glare at the family I spotted earlier on their phones.

_Might not have been them._

"You're a nobody Shapiro."

I turn to face the man. "Excuse me?"

"You're a nobody. A loser. You're just like us. Living off her fame. You got fired from you little comedy tour because of her immaturity."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I snap at him.

_Oh shit._

He's…

He's right.

I glance towards Cat, who is visibly upset, and see her fans behind her, all looking very uncomfortable.

"She'll never be normal. It'll be just like this boy. We'll find you, and feed pictures to the hungry masses. Every time."

Suddenly a man in a suit appeared, and Cat nearly grabbed him by the throat.

"Why the hell are they here?" She demanded

"Well ma'am, they have a right to be here. I apologize for—"

"They bought their way in." I call out to him.

The man went pale.

"WHAT?"

"Ma'am, I—"

Cat cut him off with her hand.

"Kick them out."

"What?"

"I said, kick them out. They have no right to be here. This is supposed to be a private setting. And you violated that. Get them out of here."

"I can't do that. They are already here."

Cat's face nearly went magenta, then took a breath.

_Oh boy._

"Well, let me tell you something. SIR. I'm never, EVER going to come back to this restaurant. And once word gets out that you have no problem allowing paparazzi to come in and ruin somebody's night, no one will come darken your doors. Does that change your mind?"

The man quickly turned to the paparazzi. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

The volume level spiked, and slowly the paparazzi slunk away.

"I want them off the property." Cat snapped.

"Now that I cannot do ma'am. I don't own the area outside, just the building. Now I hope you'll please reconsider your stance on returning—"

Cat cut him off. "No. Now please leave. I don't want you around right now."

He nodded and practically ran from the room.

I flag down our waiter.

"Can you box her up and get me the check?"

I see Cat glance over at me as she continues to take pictures.

The waiter walked away from me, but Cat grabbed him.

"What'd he say?"

"He asked for a box for you and the check."

Cat suddenly looked horrified.

"What?"

I groan as the waiter explained it to her again.

Then Cat said something to the girl next to her and dashed to me.

"Why'd you do that?"

She has tears in her eyes.

"Whenever you finish with the pictures, we'll go home." I say.

"But Robbie—"

"Cat. You can't expect me to want to stay here. I'm cool with you finishing up with the fans, then we'll get Sydney and go home."

Her eyes glistened and she bit her lip.

"But—"

A tear started to fall.

I jump in.

"Cat, you've got to pull yourself together. Ok? Don't let it show. We'll talk later." I say. "I'll be back."

I stand up and retreat to the restroom, passing a line of fans that stopped about 10 feet from the door.

Once I finish, the waiter handed me the food and the check, and directed me to a true private area so I don't get glared at anymore.

I glance at my phone as the line slowly moves out of my sight.

"_You're kidding." –Jade_

"No. Paparazzi came, fans everywhere…this is ridiculous."

I don't see anyone, but I still hear the light din of excited voices, waiting to meet their idol.

"_Sounds like it didn't go as planned."_

"I think she's too big a star to do anything normal really."

…

"_What makes you say that?"_

"It all began by people that recognized Cat posted the restaurant and that we were here. Then it was downhill."

"_That's their fault."_

"I know. But why shouldn't everyone do that? She's Cat Valentine. She's been on tour. Every teenager knows her name."

"_That's a depressing way to look at it."_

"It's realistic. I don't like it, but I don't see a way around it. I just see a lot of nights eating at home." I reply.

"Sir? There are 2 more groups. Thought you'd want to know." The waiter said.

I smile at him.

"Thanks. Tell her to be by the door. I'm getting the car."

I rise and walk out the front door, only to get inundated with flashbulbs.

"Asshole!"

"She doesn't love you!"

"Sydney hates you!"

"Go to hell!"

I ignore all of it and push my way to the car, which they have surrounded.

It takes forever, but I finally back out without running any of them over, and get to the door.

Before the vultures could get there to block her, Cat literally ran and hopped into the car.

I quickly hit the gas and speed away.

"Robbie, I—"

"Not now. It's not over quite yet." I say.

She glanced behind us.

"I don't see them."

"I know. But I'm driving and don't want to do anything…there they are." I growl.

Cat turned back and groaned.

Like 5 BMW's are gaining on us.

"Great…" She groaned.

She slumped in her seat as I took various twists and turns and ways to try and shake them.

But the cars only kept coming.

"I can't shake them. Can you call Andre and tell him?"

Cat bit her lip and nodded.

"Hello? Hey Andre, it's Cat…yeah, well…no. It didn't go as planned…The paparazzi are following us…No, we know. I think we're going home. Can you bring Sydney by later please? Thank you. Bye."

Cat hung up and put her head in her hands.

"I'll repay you for dinner."

"That's not necessary Cat."

"YEAH IT IS!" She screeched.

"Can you calm down? For the love of god Cat. I'm trying not to be mad here." I snap at her.

I then take a deep breath.

_I could easily explode on her._

"You aren't mad?" She asked, sounding close to tears.

"I am, but I'm trying to let it go. It won't help anything."

She didn't seem to know what to say.

"I…I'll think of a way to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"How Cat? Tell you fans not to come if they see you?" I ask sarcastically.

"No! I can't do that!"

"I know." I say. "And word will always get out if they find you."

"Yeah…"

I stop at the light where the accident happened.

All the lights and poles have been replaced. The concrete barriers are the only signs that something happened.

"You don't wanna go out with me…" She said, sounding close to tears.

"I do, but I don't think we'll be able to eat out. I think we're kind of stuck at home."

She suddenly let out a scream and whacked the dashboard, then cascaded into tears.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	84. Fork In The Road

"Mmmm…"

I smile to myself as Cat gave me a soft squeeze.

I've been conscious for about 3 minutes.

_Cat still hasn't let me go._

She was really torn up about last night. It was about midnight when the paparazzi decided it was time to go home, and Andre could bring Sydney home.

She was fast asleep by that time.

Cat was up late, crying and making sure I wasn't mad at her.

I explained that I understand about her fans. They adore her, and pictures are ok.

But it did mess things up.

_She didn't like it when I said it._

I also said I thought they'd have more tact. That part did annoy me.

I mean…it was clear we were eating, or about to eat. Can't they wait and let Cat have a regular conversation and a nice meal out?

That's the real issue.

She agreed that she's too well known to just go out, which majorly cramps our style.

Cat said that was the worst part of being famous. The attention.

This is the same girl who squirmed when she knew eyes were on her off stage. She isn't one that demands attention.

She said that she made the music because it is her passion, and she wanted to give her fans something to listen to as a reward for sticking by her while she found her noise.

_Certainly not for the fame._

That apparently is the worst part.

She loves meeting fans.

The paparazzi drive her batty. Absolutely crazy.

Last night, once everyone was home, she swore that the next time she saw a paparazzi, she would punch him because they ruined "her night out".

To neither of our surprise, her fans went berserk, saying that the paparazzi should back off, and sorry that the night was ruined.

Cat seemed happy, until I just stared at her.

Then Cat posted that she would like her fans to be a little paitient when they see her in public. She loves seeing them, but if she was doing something, then please give her some space until she's done.

That…got some negative feedback.

People yelled that she's changed, and that they hated her…yadi yadi yadah.

Cat was torn up, and was up for awhile after I went to sleep, talking to fans.

And now we're here.

I smile and gently move a hair off her face.

"You're up." She mumbled.

"I am. Did you sleep?"

"No…too nervous about today, and my fans, and cuddling with you." She said.

I gently lift her chin and kiss her good morning.

She made a moaning sound, and tightly grabbed me.

"Oh I needed that. Thank you…"

"More?" I ask.

She popped her head up to check for Sydney, then laid back down.

"Please."

I roughly grab her by the waist and kiss her.

She pulled me on top of her and started working me.

_Yeah…she's been doing that._

One thing is for sure, she does go rough.

Amazing for such a small girl.

In a matter of minutes we're down to lace and skin. And a little fabric.

"Ohhh…" She moaned as I gently kiss her neck.

"Shhh…" I say.

"But you're so goooddd…fuck yes…"

I smile and keep teasing her.

"If you keep doing that you'll have to carry me to the door, lock it and get ready to go."

I plant a big kiss on her, then kiss her neck, causing her to arch her back and let out a loud moan.

"OHHHH Robbieeee…"

"Don't tempt me. I'm warning you." I say.

She simply grabbed me around the neck and kissed me.

"Door. NOW. Check Sydney."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Just don't leak it to the media, and I'm all yours."

I laugh, and slip out of the covers.

Sydney is fast asleep.

_Thank you baby._

I creep back into the bedroom and dutifully shut and lock it.

When I turn back to Cat she had this gigantic grin on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Just make sure I don't scream."

"But I want that. Means I'm doing good." I counter.

She smiled as I slipped back under the covers and onto her.

"Wait…your clothes…" I mutter.

"I got them off…" She said quietly, hands on my hips.

I bit my lip as she slipped her hands down and flung my underwear to the side.

"Love you." I say.

"Love you too." She smiled at me. "Now shut up and go."

I laugh and obey.

Immediately, she's squirming, but not trying to get away from me.

"Mmm…MMMM…"

_Oww…my back…_

I try not think about her nails, which are digging into my neck and back, and focus on the girl that seems to be trying to make us one, literally.

"Robbieee…YES! There…Yeah!"

I snap my eyes open and cover her mouth.

"Rmmmm….MMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Then her tension broke, and we collapsed in a heap onto the pillows.

She gently curled to me, and I pulled her into my arms.

"That was awesome." She smiled.

"Thanks." I say shyly.

She gently grabbed me and kissed me.

"We'll have to do that again. I think you could have gotten more out of it." She stroked my beard.

I shrug slightly. "Details details…"

"It's not details. It's important." She said.

"Your skin is so soft." I say, my hand between her shoulder blades.

"Thank you. Please don't shave." She gently asked me.

"Why not?"

"It feels nice. And you look good."

I sigh contently, and we simply lie in bed for a moment or two.

Thump.

"Mama? Mamaaaa…"

Cat groaned and slumped against the pillow.

I kiss between her boobs, and she nearly jumped.

"Oh my…get her…" She swatted me away.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong…"

I grudgingly get dressed, leaving my shirt off and go to the door.

Click.

I swing the door open, and Sydney tumbled in, obviously sitting with her back to the door.

"Dada! Mama!"

"Hey baby. How are you?" I ask, scooping her up.

She curled to my chest, and I kissed her cheek as I made our way back to bed.

Once she saw Cat, she wriggled from me and crawled to Cat.

"Hi Sydney! Morning!"

Sydney smiled and slid to Cat.

"Mama…"

Cat opened her mouth to tell her no, but she quickly slipped under the covers.

_She doesn't have anything on._

"Baa?"

"No. Mama is fine." Cat smiled at her.

Sydney grabbed onto Cat's neck for a hug.

"Sure. If I ever catch you like this with a boy, I'm going to kill you. You understand?"

"Oh lord…" I groan.

Sydney cooed and hugged Cat.

"It'll be ok Robbie. We've got some time to think of a way to…deter her." She reassured me.

"I'm already worried." I say.

"Don't. She just needs to stay out of the room while we have our fun. Got it?" Cat lifted Sydney.

"Mama."

I roll over and check the time.

"Shit, it's 11." I say, jumping up.

"WHAT? The meeting is at 12!" Cat yelped.

"Yeah. We gotta hurry." I say.

"Baa?" Sydney said, as Cat and I began changing into dress clothes at light speed.

Once I finish and run a comb thru my hair, I slip Sydney into a tank top and t-shirt.

"Let's go go go…" Cat said, as she quickly followed me to the door.

Now that I think about it, today might not have been the best day to succumb to nature's desires.

_The day I become Sydney's legal father._

Cat strapped her in, as I start the car and get onto the streets before Cat can buckle her seat belt.

Luckily, no paparazzi are here to document her mistake.

But she got it on, and we were on the highway quickly.

"Do I look ok?" She asked.

I glance over, and she has a white dress that comes down to the middle of her thigh, along with a clutch in her lap.

"You look great. Better than me I'm sure." I say.

She glanced over at me, then smiled and messed with my hair.

"There. Now you look great."

"Thanks."

"No problem. If they say anything, we overslept." She said smoothly.

"Suuuure. We can go with that." I say, smiling at her.

Sydney giggled, causing cat and I both to look back at her.

"Not funny. You're not allowed to do that for a long time Sydney. If ever." I say.

"She will. I might not like it—" She began.

"I don't."

Cat smiled.

"But…she's not going to be 1 forever."

I swallow a sudden lump in my throat.

"I know. That's what I don't like." I say.

"But what about those dreams?" Cat asked.

"I'm torn. I want to see her grow up, but I know that'll be painful."

"It'll be ok. You'll make it." Cat said reassuringly, as I parked.

"I know." I say.

I park the car and grab Sydney and set her down.

I let the two girls accompany me inside.

Once we start seeing people, Cat drops my hand, leaving just Sydney holding my hand.

Luckily there isn't really all that much to it. We're going to the judges chambers, where Jordan is there along with the judge.

We've already discussed everything, so we just have to sign forms and leave.

I open the door for Cat and give her Sydney's hand.

"Come on." Cat smiled.

Sydney sped her little legs up in order to catch up with Mama.

I look up and see that the Judge and Jordan are talking.

"Cat." He said with a smile.

"Hi." Cat said.

I reach over and shake his hand.

"How's it going?" I ask, mor as an effort o move things along.

"It's fine."

Suddenly he looked down at his legs.

_Sydney got away from Cat._

And is hugging his leg.

"Baa!"

Jordan bent down and scooped her up.

"Hi there! How are you?"

Sydney clearly wasn't expecting this, and ducked her head along with playing with her hands.

The judge laughed. "She's just a little shy."

Jordan smiled. "That's fine.

He put her on the ground, and Sydney happily grabbed my dangling hand.

"Dada!"

"Hey sweetheart. This won't be long."

I glance to Cat and see she's already signing.

"How old is she?" The judge asked.

"A year and a half basically." I smile.

"Great." Jordan quietly said, as Cat messed with my jeans.

"Now I was looking thru your files, and it appears Ms. Valentine doesn't currently have custody of the child?" The judge asked.

"No. Currently she's my responsibility."

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"CPS didn't like her going on tour so quickly after Sydney was born. That and her getting arrested, they have her in a 6 month program that she gets drug tested daily, and is going to classes."

"Classes?" The judge asked.

"Drug and alcohol awareness. It's unfounded, she didn't do anything, but it was a condition for her to stay with her label."

The judge nodded, and Cat handed me the pen.

I walk to the dais and see there are blue check marks for me.

All the pink ones have Cat's signature.

_Do you have the resources and means to take care of the child?_

Yes.

Sign.

_Do you have the emotional capacity to care and love for the child?_

Yes.

Sign.

_Do you or any immediate family have a history of substance abuse?_

No.

Sign.

…

…

_Do you, by the state of California hereby accept custody and responsibility of the child above?"_

Yes.

I sign my name one last time, then flip the booklet to the front page and turn to the judge.

"Done."

The judge smiled and took it.

"Great. I'll get these into processing and let you have a moment. Have a nice day."

He walked away, and an eerie silence fell over us.

"Uhm…so that's it then." Jordan said.

"Yeah. She's our problem now." Cat said.

He opened his mouth to counter, but decided against it.

"I…the first child support check should already be in the mail. I sent it in a day or two ago."

"Thanks." Cat said.

…

"Will she know about all this? Do you plan on telling her?" He asked.

"I think we'll have to at some point." I say.

"Robbie." Cat said quietly.

"What? She deserves to know, even if it's not right this moment. She'd want to know the truth."

"But she might hate you for it!" Cat retorted.

"Doubt that." Jordan said.

"Shut up." Cat snapped.

"Cat…I can deal with it. I'd rather be hated than keep a secret for her. Plus, look at her. She's a sensible girl. She'll understand." I say.

"I…I'd appreciate it if she did know."

I shrug. "Maybe she'll want to meet you."

He smiled gently. "That'd be great. I'd love to talk about it and explain myself. She'd probably have some questions."

Cat bit her lip, clearly not on board.

"I have your email and phone numbers. If I move or change numbers or something like that, I'll notify you so when the day comes, you know where I am." Jordan said.

Cat suddenly dug into her clutch.

"I…here's my info at my label. If nothing else, they'll know how to contact me." Cat handed him a card.

Jordan smiled and slipped it into his wallet.

"I...If you ever need somebody in a pinch to watch her, I have no problem…" he trailed off, clearly uncomfortable.

"We'll let you know." I say.

"Let's go." Cat said.

The four of us walked out of the chambers, Sydney holding Cat's hand.

It was silent until we reached the rotunda.

Then Jordan stopped and reached for Sydney.

She toddled over, and he scooped her up.

"Love you. Be good for Mommy and Daddy ok?"

_Daddy?_

I glance at Cat, who's as shocked as me.

He kissed her cheek, and Sydney giggled.

Then he set her down, and Sydney raced back to Cat.

"Thanks." He shook my hand.

"No problem." I say.

He then looked to cat, but clearly didn't have anything on the tip of his tongue.

"…bye."

"Bye." Cat said.

Jordan went left.

Sydney, Cat and I went right.


	85. Toddler

Cat POV

Click click click

"Hehe…"

Click click click.

I smile to myself as I cut the cantaloupe into small pieces and set it with the grape halves.

Sydney is playing with some of her toys in the living room as the TV softly plays the news.

My sandwich is off to the side on the plastic plate.

We've had to go out and buy plates because _someone_ thinks that hitting plates and knocking them into the ground is funny.

She's more and more active every day. It seems like—

I feel a tug on my leg.

"Mama."

I smile and look down.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Baba." She reached up and the cutting board.

"Not yet. Almost done." I say happily.

Sydney frowned and looked to me.

_But mamaaa…_

I set the knife down and crouch next to her.

"In a minute." I kiss her cheek.

She grabs on for a moment, then let go.

I go back to chopping.

Chop.

Chop.

Chop.

…

I turn to Sydney.

_I swear I hear her clap after every slice._

Like "Chop. Clap.".

Sydney is just looking up at me innocently.

"Silly girl…"

Chop.

Clap.

Chop.

Clap.

I look to Sydney, who is still gazing up at the cutting board.

Chop

Clap.

I look down and Sydney goes still.

"Are you being sneaky?" I ask.

…

I bend down.

"Are you being sneaky? Clapping while I chop?"

She smiled and clapped her hands together.

I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Good girl."

"Mama!"

Sydney quickly used me to get to her feet, then run into the other room.

I quickly finish chopping the fruit and carry the little plate into the dining room and place it at Sydney's spot on her high chair.

I then pour myself some milk and carry the glass and my sandwich to the table.

"Sydney!" I yell.

"Mama!" She yelled back.

Clomp clom p clomp clomp…

I peek into the hall and see Sydney running towards the sound of my voice.

"Mamaaa!"

"Hey Sweetie. C'mere." I smile.

"Mama!" Sydney beamed, still running and reaching up for me.

I scoop her up under her arms and deposit her into her high chair.

"Ba ba!" She squealed.

"Eat. You silly girl."

Sydney smiled and grabbed a piece of cantaloupe and stuffed it into her mouth.

_She loves finger food so much._

I think it's because she can do it herself, without Robbie and I helping her.

_Damn it, forgot the mustard again…_

Every time I make a sandwich for myself when I eat with Sydney, I ALWAYS forget the mustard.

Makes it taste all flat without it.

Nothing is flat about the fruit, and Sydney grabbed a grape and threw it into her mouth.

Well…not literally. She has it with both hands, and throws her hands to her mouth. That's what I mean by threw.

She's looking out the window while she's chewing.

It's a pretty day. About 80 degrees and cloudless.

I'm wearing a tank top and Deka shorts. I really want to find another company who has nice running shorts, but Deka is really the only good one.

They fired Robbie, so I'm going to eventually fire them as my running shorts company.

Granted, they never got hired, but I'm still firing them.

_CRAP!_

I grimace and inspect my sandwich.

Pickles?

_Cat? Are you high or something?!_

Robbie likes pickles. Why on earth did I put them on my sandwich?

I'm stupid.

I take my sandwich apart and pick off the pickles.

When I look up, Sydney is picking at her fruit.

"Something wrong? Do you not like it?" I ask, leaning over.

"No!" She yelled out, grabbing two grape halves and stuffing them in her mouth.

Her hands have little bits of cantaloupe on them.

_She was picking it the cantaloupe._

Because I was taking the pickles off the sandwich!

"You're imitating me." I smile.

Sydney gives me a suspicious look and eats another cantaloupe piece.

I smile again, and she doesn't take her eyes off me.

"I'm not taking your food baby." I turn back to my sandwich.

"Baba…"

She stuffs her mouth with another piece.

_I love how easy it is to get her to eat._

Jade and Beck are having a hell of a time feeding Ellie. She kicks and screams and makes it miserable when they try to feed her.

She's even taken up hiding from them, something she learned from Sydney.

Last time they were together, Sydney hid from everyone so she wouldn't have to go.

It definitely rubbed off on Ellie.

And now Ellie is driving Jade up the wall.

Sydney seems to be fine, so I take another couple of bites of my sandwich.

"Baba…" Sydney said, grasping air in front of her.

"Drink? Ok!" I say chipperly.

I pour her half a sippy cup of milk, screw on the lid and walk back in.

Sydney lit up and clapped once she saw me with it.

"Mama! Mama!"

"You're welcome." I extend it to her.

She snatched it out of my hands and started drinking.

"Thirsty." I kiss her head and sit back down.

She drank for a moment or two longer, then continued her assault on lunch.

I glance over to the desk and smile.

Robbie mentioned something really cool yesterday. He said that after the first dream, he took Sydney to this artist, who sees someone's face in the future and can draw it.

I don't know how that's possible, but Robbie did it, and showed me the picture.

And I have to agree with him. She is beautiful.

Polished.

The way the artist drew it, you see her from an angle, with her right arm visible, and headphones around her neck.

It looks amazing.

Robbie said he asked for Sydney when she was 15, so I guess that's what he saw in the dream.

I'm not going to lie, I'm jealous.

I mean…he got to see the FUTURE! That's so cool! And awesome!

And he saw Sydney and Ellie!

And that secret he's keeping!

Lucky duck.

I look over to Sydney, who immediately turned to me.

_Fruit is gone._

"Are you done? Yum yum! Let's get you changed and go see daddy at work!" I say, scooping her up and setting her down.

"Dada! Dadaaaaaa…" She ran off.

I dump the dishes into the sink.

_I'll do them as soon as we get home._

Sydney is sitting in front of her crib when I walk into her room.

"You're not going to bed yet…"

"Dada!"

I scoop her up, and take her little shirt off.

She complied and stuck her hands in the air to help me.

"Thanks." I kiss her cheek.

I keep her pants, but change out diapers and get her a white t-shirt that says "Daddy's girl."

"Let's go!" I say, walking into the bathroom.

_I'm ok…_

I run a comb thru my hair and apply a little makeup, then we're out the door.

I go to Sydney's playlist, and kick on my album."

She instantly begins singing along and moving around.

_I love how musical she is._

Robbie…I don't know how he found out, but he definitely made her happy by playing music.

He was so amazing while I was on tour.

Taking care of her, essentially by himself for 10 months…and she loved it?

The only real negative side effect was that he worked himself to the point of exhaustion.

Now…he's eating better and sleeping more.

I'm making sure he's sleeping more. Since we're sleeping together now, if he tries to get up before at least 7 hours pass, I hang onto him and prevent him from getting up.

He even has started to go back to the gym. He was there for 3 hours last Friday, and when he came back…

I saw that he's been doing crunches.

To steal Jadey's line…"Look at those abs!"

They aren't there yet, and he hates me bringing it up, but I can't keep my hands off of them.

And I know they're for me. Not some other gank.

I checked his phone the other day, and the only girl he has listed in his messages other than me is his mom.

No other girls.

Which is great, because I've been thinking about something.

I…

I want to get married to Robbie.

It came to me all of a sudden a day or two ago in the shower. Ever since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about it.

I nearly asked him when he barged into the bathroom because I screamed.

_It was worth it though, it's a great idea._

I…I don't know how to ask.

I also wanna have kids with him, but I don't know how to ask any of this. The other day I asked if he wanted to have kids someday, and he didn't take it seriously.

He kept waffling, which is dumb because in his dream we get married and have sons named Corey and Kevin.

I…

I wanna have everything with Robbie.

He's worth literally everything to me. Means everything too.

I sigh and park relatively far away from the door.

Sydney seems to know the drill, and is still while I put her headphones on and hold her hand on the walk into the store.

"Hey look, it's Cat Valentine…"

"Look!"

The whispers start about a minute, in, and people start taking pictures not long afterward.

I try to block it out and keep moving towards the pear store.

Once we reach the doorway, two girls light up and wave.

I take off her headphones.

Sydney didn't notice, and started looking around.

Then she took off.

Robbie POV

"Ma'am, you can't do that with these products." I say patiently.

_WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN?_

"I don't care, I want a 1000 Gigabite laptop with a projector."

"Why don't you just listen to her boy?" The older man said.

"Sir, with all due respect, we can't do that. You'd have to go to a custom computer shop to get that."

Both of them look at me, frowning.

"What exactly do you plan to use this laptop for?" I ask.

"Oh, you know. Normal internet and video chat for my grandchildren." The woman said.

"And I want to be able to see my stocks and bonds portfolio!" The man said.

_You're kidding right?_

I mean really.

"You know, you don't need all those features to get that stuff done. You just need a standard laptop."

…

"Really?" The woman asked.

"What would you recommend?" The man asked.

"Well, I would recommend the—"

The soft patter of feet, then something small slamming into me and grabbing my leg distracted me.

"Dada!"

I look down, and Sydney is holding onto my leg.

"Oh look, a small child!" The woman said.

"Excuse me…" I say, then bending down and grabbing Sydney.

"Sydney! How are you?" I smile.

She grabbed my cheek and kissed it, then smiled.

I kiss her cheek back, and glance up to see Cat smiling.

I hold Sydney's hand, and guide her over to Cat.

"Hey, can you occupy her for a moment? I need to finish this, then I'll be free." I say.

She smiled at me warmly. "Sure."

"Show her the pearPads. She'll like them."

Behind her, Tailor and Alex are going crazy.

"Ok."

Then Cat walked away.

I quickly go back to the old couple, to find Dave has assigned the new guy, Stephen to it.

"You're off. You get your share of that sale. Go be with your kid." He smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"The mother is pretty by the way." He said.

"…Thanks." I say again.

He nodded and walked back to his post.

"So…I apparently am reprieved." I say, joining Cat and Sydney.

Sydney turned and grabbed for me.

"Dadaa!"

I laugh and take her and set her down.

"Mind if my coworkers come over to say hi? She knows them." I ask Cat.

"Sure." Cat smiled.

I wave to Tailor and Alex, who drop any pretense of not caring and dash over.

Sydney turned around

"Hiiii…" Tailor beamed at her.

"You're so big oh my gosh…" Alex gushed.

Cat laughed and smiled.

"Oh, sorry. That was rude. I'm Tailor." Tailor popped up and extended her hand.

"Cat. Nice to meet you."

"You daughter is adorable…" Tailor smiled.

"Thanks."

Sydney is laughing with Alex.

Then Alex turned and looked to Cat.

"Uhh…"

_Alex?_

"Why is she staring?" I asked Tailor.

Tailor shrugged, then looked from Alex to Cat.

"Wait…oh my god."

"What?' Cat and I both say.

"You're Cat Valentine…"

Cat smiled and I laugh.

"Oh…huge fan?" I assume.

"Gigantic…hi?" Alex squeaked out, standing up and looking kind of green.

Cat didn't reply, and just hugged her.

Alex squealed and hugged her back.

Sydney laughed and hugged Cat's leg.

I immediately scoop her up and give her to Cat, who resumes the hug.

"You're Sydney's mom? The famous Cat Valentine?" Alex asked once she let go.

"Yeah. I thought you knew. Her name is Sydney." I say.

"I know…but I always assumed that it was a different Sydney …so it's been her all along?" Alex asked hoarsely.

Sydney giggled and clapped.

"That sounds like an answer to me." Tailor said.

I put Sydney down, and she walked to Tailor's leg and hugged it.

She crouched and pulled Sydney into a big hug.

"Can I have an autograph?" Alex quickly asked.

Cat gently smiled.

"Sure. Picture too?"

Alex nervously nodded.

I laugh and take Cat's phone.

Sydney looked on as I snapped a couple of pictures.

As Cat signed something for Alex, I send the pictures from Cat's phone to mine, then on to Alex's phone.

_They're good pictures._

"Thank youuu…" Alex gushed.

"No problem." Cat smiled.

"Come back and see us soon ok? Make daddy bring you by!" Tailor smiled at her, then gently hugged her.

Syd hugged her, then also hugged Alex.

"Aw…thanks Sydney…"

Sydney simply turned to me.

I'm still crouched.

She dashed into my arms and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Syddo. Let's go home."

I grab Sydney's hand and wave to everyone with my other hand.

Cat slipped her headphones on, and Sydney quietly walked with us all the way to the car.

"Ok…how are you?' I ask, once Cat and I are both seated.

The engine roared to life.

"I'm great. How are you? How was work?" She asked me.

"Nothing exciting. Same old monotony."

Cat frowned and pulled up to the light.

"I…I wanna ask you something."

I glance at her, because I barely heard it.

"Yeah? Go ahead." I say.

"I…I wanna get married."

_What?_

This time I fully turn to her.

"Did I hear you right?"

She looks scared to death.

"Did you just say you want to get…married?" I ask.

She nervously nodded.

"…Why?"

"I love you Robbie. I don't ever want to be with anyone else." She replied, nervously smiling.

"Ok…but marriage? We haven't even gone on a successful date yet!"

"So? We've already had sex multiple times. You didn't object then, why are you objecting now?" Cat asked, sounding mad.

"Because sex isn't a sign you'll get married. We both know that. You more than me."

She nervously swallowed.

"But…" I continue. "It's a sign that we're getting there. I just don't get why you want to ask this now."

"Because…I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? How would you lose me?" I ask.

"No guy has ever dated me for very long! It's always fast! Cameron was my longest relationship, and the last 3 months were miserable! You're the best boyfriend I've ever had!"

I freeze and smile.

"Say that again please."

She nervously smiled.

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had."

I lean over the dash and turn her head just enough to kiss her softly.

"I'll think about it. Ok?"

"Thanks…"

"Love you." I say.

"Love you too."

For whatever reason, both Cat and I turn and look in the back seat.

Sydney has a big smile on her face.

"Mama! Dada!"


	86. Wind Switch

…

_Today's the day._

I open my eyes and immediately see Cat's already looking at me.

"You know, in a certain light that is really creepy." I say quietly.

She giggled and hugged me.

"I know. But I knew you'd like it."

I smile and kiss her quickly.

"Good morning."

She pulled herself to my chest and smiled. "It is now."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh. Did you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I—"

POP!

"Oww…" I say.

Cat immediately looked at me suspiciously.

"What was that?"

"I think it was my back…" I say sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" She asked, gingerly hugging me.

"Yeah, think it just popped."

I move around, trying to see if it would pop loudly again.

_Nothing._

"I think I'm good."

She hugged me.

"Don't scare me like that."

"I try not to. It just…happened."

Suddenly she giggled and blushed.

"What?" I ask.

"That's what…never mind."

She immediately looked down and plopped her head into my chest.

"Cat…"

She dug her nails into me.

"Ow!"

I barely hear "That's what Cameron used to say after he did something crazy in bed…"

I laugh, and kiss the back of her neck.

"Now what's funny about that?" She asked, sounding bewildered.

"Sounds you like it rough."

She suddenly whacked me in the back.

"Don't tell anyone."

I laugh. "But you're so small…if I tried it I might break you."

"You wouldn't…and I'd like it."

"I'd be bad." I say.

She suddenly got a devious smile and ran her hand up my chest.

"No you wouldn't…"

"Is that a challenge?"

She kissed me, then let go.

"Yeah. It is."

"Well, I would try, but it's too late in the day. Maybe tonight." I say.

Her face fell.

"But…it's like 8:30." She pouted.

"Yeah. And Sydney is awake. She could walk in."

"Please? For meee…" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Cat. We can't."

She kep her eyes on mine and slowly started pulling down her bra.

"That's not going to work Cat. I've seen you naked. I know the visual."

She suddenly looked furious.

"Well, if you plan on seeing it ever again, I suggest you do something rough!"

I sigh, then yank her onto me and kiss her.

"MMMPPH! Hmmmmmmm…"

Then she flipped me over and straddled me.

I stop kissing her and flip her onto her back.

"Oh!" Cat yelped.

"That's my job. You on your back." I say darkly, then kiss her neck.

"Robbie…there are otherrrr…ways to have…"

"I know. Maybe later we can—" I began, but she grabbed me and made me kiss her.

_Experiment._

Before long it's a battle of wills, tongues and muffled moans

"Rob…Rob…ROBBIE!"

I cover her mouth as she spasmed and twitched, then slowly loosened and pulled me on top of her.

"I…I could do that all day I think. Just stay in bed." She moaned into my ear.

I smile.

"I didn't even get your bra off."

"You got to the point. Thank you." She smiled.

"Was it better?"

…

"Yeah. I have a book we may want to try." She giggled.

"A book?" I ask.

She giggled.

"On what?"

"The different ways to…you know…"

I bite my lip and look at her chest.

"Is it called the Kama Sutra?" I ask.

_Please say no._

"No." She began.

Thank god!

"It's called '100 ways to have sex before you die.'."

I laugh and look at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. It works."

"You've tried it?" I ask, suddenly scared.

"Yeah. It was some of the best times in bed ever."

"With those…moves."

Let's call them that.

"Yeah." Cat smiled.

"Did I…do ok without them?" I ask.

She smiled and pulled me close.

"Yeah. You're the best guy I've had normal sex with. And the best guy. So as long as that keep up, we should be good."

I shake my head then kiss her.

"Do. Not. Tempt. Me." I say.

"About what?"

"The sex." I tell her.

"Why?" She looked up at me.

"I'm a guy. And you're a gorgeous girl. I just have to keep controlling my thoughts."

She giggled and kissed me.

"Yeah…Sydney needs to stay with Jade or your parents soon." She smirked.

"Just warn me so I can go to the store." I say.

"Ok…I'm gonna get on the pill too you know."

I turn back to her.

_I was almost up._

"I…no. You don't have to do that Cat."

"But I don't want to deal with the worry. Then we can just go at it without thinking twice."

"Isn't that how Sydney happened? Not thinking twice?" I mindlessly reply.

WHACK!

Then she stormed out of the room, pausing only to put shorts on.

_Yeah…I probably deserved that._

"Mama!" I hear in the distance.

_Gotta go say sorry._

I meet her in the kitchen.

"That's not what I meant Cat." I say immediately.

She spun around, causing Sydney to turn.

"Dada!"

"So? Watch what you say! It can hurt a lot!"

_It sounded like she was close to tears._

I step forward, and she immediately collapsed into my arms.

"Cat…"

"I…It was a spur of the moment thing at the time. And ever since all I hear is people calling me names. And being told that I'm too young to be a mom."

I hug her tight, and Sydney grabbed onto Cat's head.

"Bob."

Cat sniffled. "Thanks baby."

I quickly kiss Sydney's nose.

She giggled and reached for me.

I take her, and after a hug, she's running around.

"They should seriously look into small children as renewable resources for energy."

Cat giggled and snuggled into my chest.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Don't listen to them. Just listen to me and Sydney. We make sense." I say.

"Especially her." Cat smiled.

"Oh yeah."

"Do you want to get in the shower? I can cook your breakfast and get out your clothes." She changed topics seamlessly.

"I can get the clothes. But if you cooked, that'd be great."

"On it."

"Sydney!" I call out.

She comes running.

"Dada!" She said, holding onto my leg and looking up.

"Let's get you changed out of that diaper, and let you have fun."

She smiled and hugged my head.

This time, she again did what she's been doing.

Which is extremely awkward for me.

Spreading her legs every time we change her diaper.

I remember months back, Dr. Phillips said that I'd see Sydney naked more times than anyone else. Which makes sense on the surface.

She's a baby, and she needs to get her diapers changed, and her clothes changed and get baths.

I finish the diaper, and slip on a small shirt, with Sydney holding her arms out to "help".

"Go!"

I set her down, and she runs out of the room.

The similarities between her and Cat crack me up sometimes. Cat always seems to be hyped up and bouncy, and Sydney doesn't really walk.

Well, she does. She can walk.

But her preferred method of travel is running around like a crazy girl.

Cat joked the other day that she'll have to "Find a Tarzan to her Jane". Which I thought was pretty good.

Speaking of Cat…I'm still kind of reeling from her telling me last week that she wants to get married.

_Isn't it kind of sudden?_

I told her about my reservations a few nights ago. She took it well, and didn't cry. She seemed to understand that we haven't really done anything yet, and that Sydney is the bond that keeps us together right now.

She agreed, but said that she felt something 'special' between us. Which I hope is real. Because I do love Cat. Love her to pieces. I don't want to even consider if it didn't work out, because Sydney is number one person in my life.

Again, Cat understood, telling me that those 10 months kind of made it impossible to leave each other. I joked that she's stuck with me now.

She kissed me and said she was fine with that.

I kill the water and slide into my polo, jeans and boat shoes, then open the door.

Only to have Sydney sitting at the threshold of the door.

"Were you waiting for me?" I ask.

She held her arms up for me to lift her. "Dada!"

I crouch and set her on her feet. She dashed into a hug, then held my hand into the kitchen.

"She was waiting for you." Cat smiled, stirring the eggs.

Cat and Sydney's fruit is already cut.

"I saw. Thank you for that." I smile.

Sydney giggled.

"I got you a banana by the way. You need some fruit." Cat said, grabbing two plates.

"Ok." I say.

_I'm not really up for fruit, but that's not something I should have a battle over._

Might as well listen to her judgment. She is big on diet and eating healthy.

Sydney hungrily ate her fruit, and crankily ate her eggs.

The only reason she was cranky, was because we didn't feed her fast enough. She kept on wanting more when she hadn't swallowed the last bite.

She did enjoy her orange juice, and after brushing everybody's teeth, we voyaged down to the car.

I set on music for Cat and Sydney. The girls sang along to the radio, as I ran circles thru my head.

_What am I going to do about a tour?_

_What about a new car?_

_Do I need to get another job?_

_Is there something I'm forgetting here?_

_Something I'm missing?_

_Does Cat want to get married right away? _

_Or was it something that she just wants to do?_

I'm so confused.

My thoughts take us all the way to the CPS building and it's parking garage.

Sydney held my hand as we walked in, and up the elevator.

She loves elevators. She always holds onto the bar, and looks up when it's moving.

"Boardroom 29." The lady at the desk smiled.

I lead the way, and hold the door for Cat and Sydney.

"Dada." Sydney said, then grabbed my hand again.

She looks cute in her little dress and leggings.

I open the door again, and again the girls file in.

"Hello Ms. Valentine. And look at her! She's so big!" Ms. Anderson gushed.

I smile, and Cat did the same. "Yup."

"Well, I'll get right to it. I wasn't convinced that you'd make it Ms. Valentine. I thought that you'd slip up and test positive for something around month 4. But you didn't, and here we are."

I smile, and Cat looks happily embarrassed.

"I've got the papers right here, and once both of you sign that, you're free to go." Ms. Anderson finished.

I take the pen.

"And then I'll be Sydney's legal mom again right?" Cat asked.

"Yes ma'am."

I smile, sign and initial my way thru 3 pages.

Then I hand the pen to Cat, and crouch next to Sydney.

"Today is a good day Sydney. Once she stops signing. You should go hug Momma."

She made a move towards her, but I gently grabbed her around the waist, and stopped her.

She fussed, and Ms. Anderson smiled down at us.

Eventually Sydney turned around and played with my shirt, since apparently Cat wasn't occupying her.

_Her visual is occupying me._

I focus back on Sydney and smile.

A minute or two later, Cat stood up and handed the papers back to Ms. Anderson.

"Congratulations Cat. Sydney is yours again."

I smile, and Cat nodded and turned around.

I spin Sydney to face her, then let go.

"Mama!"

Cat crouched, and scooped her into a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"You're mine again love bug. All mine."

"She's mine too you know." I joke, getting everyone to laugh.

I let Cat leave the room first, then wave to Ms. Anderson as I walk out the door.

_I hope that's the last time I ever see her._

On the way down to the car, I hear Cat sniffle.

"Cat…don't cry…"

"I can't help it Robbie! I've been waiting for today for months!" She said, sounding emotional.

I know that. She had July 1 circled on our calendar in the kitchen for forever.

I wrap my arm around her and kiss her forehead.

"I know. And now It's over. You're momma. Forever and Always."

Sydney looked up at cat and I.

"Mama. Dada."

"Hi…" Cat said stuffily, as I wave.

Sydney awkwardly wiggled her arm at me.

Neither Cat or I wave much, and because of that Sydney doesn't either. Most babies do it around the time they begin crawling.

Hell, even Ellie is waving now. Better than Sydney!

I think that's where Syd is learning it from.

As I strap Sydney in, Cat's phone blinks.

"It's Jade…she wants us to come to her house. Didn't say why." She said.

"Ok." I hop into the front. "To Jade's?"

"Bob!" Sydney cried out.

"On it Syddo." I smile.

Cat giggled and shook her head.

Again, the girls sung along to the radio as I weaved our way to Jade's.

Sydney ran thru the yard and beat us all to the front door.

"Wrahhh! Mama! Dada!" She yelled at us, reaching for the handle.

"We're coming!" I tell her.

I lean over to Cat.

"I think we're in for a surprise."

She smirked. "Yeah. I see your parents car, Tori's, Andre's and Beck and Jade's."

I quickly kiss her on the lips and smile.

"Good job Mom."

She blushed and smiled, then grabbed the door for Sydney.

"SURPRISE!"

I laugh and hang my head.

Sydney yelped and ran behind Cat.

Cat's jaw dropped at the sight of everyone waiting for us.

"So…you heard?" I joke, as Sydney peeked out behind Cat.

"Bob!" Sydney ran towards the group.

Then she stopped, not knowing who to say hi to first.

My mom stepped forward, and Sydney apparently decided she was good enough and ran to her.

"Yeah we heard." Jade said.

"You told us." Beck added.

"Did you just get back?' My Dad asked.

I waved the manila folder in my hand. "Yup."

The group cheered, and Sydney froze.

"Baa?"

Everyone laughed, then Jade and Tori went to the kitchen.

Cat and I followed them.

"Here. You earned it." Jade handed Cat some wine.

Then I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.

I turn and see my parents smiling in front of me.

"Good job son." My dad said, then extending his hand.

I shake it, and try to not look too embarrassed.

_He's not much on showing his feelings._

But he's clearly proud of me.

Once Dad let go, Mom pulled me into a monster hug.

"I'm so proud of you baby. It all worked out in the end."

"Thanks Mom." I say.

I hear footsteps, and immediately look down.

Sydney is just looking up at me and Mom, who is still hugging me.

Then she ran to dad and hugged his leg.

"Don't get jealous now Sydney. She's my mom too." I joke, getting everyone to laugh.

"Baa?" Sydney said, looking confused.

Everyone laughed again.

(A/N: Hey everyone…this is the note I've been dreading for about 10 chapters. Why? There are only 4 more chapters left in this story. I'm capping it at 90, even though I could come up with more ways to stretch it out I suppose. But I'm not, and it's ending at 90. However, don't get too down! Because you're not done with Sydney quite yet. See you Thursday, and thanks for reading –James)


	87. Turn The Page

The assistant handed me a bottle of water then settled next to his boss, who was standing next to the blackboard.

"So, allow me to run thru this one more time to make sure we are clear." He said.

I nodded and settled back into my seat.

"If you are to sign with us, you would like flexible tour dates, majority control of social media output, and little to no institutional pressure in regards to the topics and angles you perform on stage. Are we clear?" He asked.

"You forgot about the tickets I'd like to comp every once in a while." I add on.

"Why do you want that?" A suit asked.

"I'd like to bring my girlfriend to see my show. Is that so crazy?" I ask him.

He immediately turtles into his suit.

"That's fine by us, but you'll have to give up 15% of the gate revenue."

"That's before taxes." I state.

_That's not good._

I have made it clear that everything we talk about money wise is after taxes. Not before.

Before taxes is just a number. After is a figure we can actually work with.

"So?" Someone asked.

"I thought I had made it clear that all monetary discussion were going to have would take place in the realm of after taxes."

"You have Mr. Shapiro. But I don't understand why your tone is so negative." The chairman said.

"Because, after 4 days of meetings and negotiations, you disregarded something I said on the first day." I say simply.

I can see the air come out of him.

"We didn't disregard it."

"Then why take away 15% of the gate? After taxes, that number just about doubles." I say.

"No it doesn't." Someone said.

"I've run the numbers multiple times." I snap.

I turn to their head quantitative analyst.

"Solely off the numbers, who is more correct?" I ask him.

"More correct?" Somebody derisively asks.

"Yes, because you have a certain number in 15%. I don't remember the number after taxes off the top of my head, but I believe it is 28%." I say, looking back to the quant.

"You are Mr. Shapiro. After taxes, the share for our company rises to 28%. You were spot on with the number."

I smirk and look over to the suited man who attempted to contradict me.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I'm not." I say. "You guys have seriously shaken my confidence in terms of coming to a deal."

"But—" The chairman said.

"Ahp!" I hold my hand up, being blatantly disrespectful. "Wait. I'm not done."

_I'm done with them though._

The room was silent.

"I told you guys that I have a lot of things going on in my life. I explained the situation with my girlfriend and the baby back home. In the end, that trumps this tour. But I believe it's important for me not to sit at home, and the idea the me and you guys being on the same page is very important to me. For that to work, I have to trust you, and trust that you are listening to me. And I don't believe that."

I rise out of my seat and turn to the table.

"Thank you for your time."

The room is silent as I walk out and snap the door shut behind me.

_That didn't go as I had hoped._

I was getting antsy since we were in Day 4.

I've talked with 4 tour possibilities. The place I just walked out on, Smitheson had been after me since Deka let me go.

Clearly they saw an opportunity and assumed I was a dumb kid.

I talked with one other big tour company, and they were alright. I left there without a deal, but at least we can reopen discussions there.

Ironically, and in my mind fittingly, Deka has recently made a pricey and flashy attempt to sign me back.

The guy they signed to replace me, who used to be on Comedy Connection Channel on TV, bombed. In spectacular fashion.

His first show was on live TV, and he let loose two or three terrible and racially insensitive jokes.

With Deka's CEO in the audience.

Long story short, it was big news. It was mentioned on just about every news show, saying how Deka's big bet in comedy was a bust.

They fired the guy, and sent a representative to Cat's the very next day.

I've been ignoring their overtures for the most part.

I did meet with them in downtown last week. I spoke to my father beforehand, and he gave me simple advice.

"_They fired you son. Make no mistake about it. They ended your career for about 6 months. Don't forget that and let your soft side take control. Take control of them. You need to go in there, and demand more than what you want. More money, more control, more sway. Actually, all sway. Everything. Grab them by the damn balls. If they don't give it to you, walk out and don't look back because they fired you."_

So that's what I did.

I demanded a regular salary of $80,000.

_Normally comedians don't get a salary. They get paid a negotiated cut of all revenue after taxes._

I demanded complete intellectual freedom.

I demanded that they hire the crew and tech work.

I demanded that I get 55% of all revenues. Before taxes.

_In all my other deals, I asked for 40%._

And I told them that I would only report to the CEO. I would essentially be my own boss under the Deka umbrella.

They countered with the fact that, under my stipulations, the tour would be unprofitable by their numbers. And that I would have to report to one other person.

I replied by saying that Deka is making its money elsewhere. Comedy is just a branch. Surely my demands aren't enough to bring Deka down.

I told them to run my numbers thru their system, and to stress test them. And that I wouldn't report to anyone else.

I left under the assumption that they'd get back to me.

_No call yet._

Which is fine, because I've already picked my company.

I slip into my seat, start the engine and set my phone into its charger.

Tap phone.

Tap "Company C."

_The winner._

Buzz.

Buzz.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steven, it's Robbie! How are you?"

"Hey Robbie, pretty good, how about yourself?" He replied.

"Eh. Been better. Just got out with Smitheson."

_That name scares them._

"Oh. Ok. And how'd that go?"

_He's nervous._

"I'd be a sideshow. I cut it off with them." I say.

"Ok…"

"You guys drafted the language for the contract right?"

He suddenly let out a nervous laugh.

"Uhhh." He laughed again. "yeah! We did. The lawyers are looking over it, but it's written up yeah."

I can see his smile.

"Well, congratulations. You win. Do you want me to stop by today and sign, fax, come later? What do you think?' I ask.

"Uhm…let's tentatively plan for next week. The lawyers are always slow with this shit. I don't know why, but they are."

I smile.

"Ok, cool. I'm not big on lawyers either." I joke.

He laughed.

"yeah…Robbie?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Uhm…thanks for picking us. We know we were the smallest company you were talking to, and the other names being floated were kind of daunting. Thanks for giving us our star."

I smile.

"No problem Stephen. You shouldn't have a problem establishing a foothold now."

"Yeah…now it's all like sponsors and stuff." He said.

"Eh. The hard part is over." I say.

"So true."

"I'm about to get home, I'll text you guys later." I say.

"Cool, thanks man."

"Ok, bye." I say.

"Bye."

Before I can reach to tap the end call button, I hear a tap, then him yell "HELL FUCKING YEAH!"

I bust out into a smile and laugh silently.

_He's pumped._

"Oh my god I can't believe it…"

I tap the end call button, and let him celebrate without me eavesdropping on him.

I can't blame him for the reaction. It's a small operation. 8 people, all fresh out of college with a new company.

They've had a tough time getting clients, even though comedy is their specialty.

I'm probably going to loosen that up a bit.

My name, which has somehow grown in stature in my absence and marquee attraction will put them on the map.

The logistics will be odd, since when I go on the road, all 8 of them will be coming too.

_As I said, small._

But I like their ideas. They want to bring things to the 21st century. Heavy social media and internet access. That kind of thing.

Not be stuck in the past like everyone else.

They seemed kind of shocked when I mentioned company shares in our 2 days of meetings. They said they don't even have shares, they are just 8 college friends with a company.

_Not anymore._

With a huge smile on my face, I park Cat's car in her spot and take the elevator up.

"I'm home!" I call out, opening the door.

"Dadaaaaa!"

Sydney came running and plowed into my leg.

"Oof!"

Then she looked up and smiled.

"Hiii!" I crouch down and hug her.

She kissed my cheek, then let me carry her to the living room.

I immediately see that they were coloring.

Sydney has all sorts of lines.

Cat is focused on a bunny, being careful to color it perfectly.

"Looks nice." I say.

She immediately jumped up. "Robbie!"

"Hey."

I set Sydney down and pecked her lips.

"How are you?" I ask, sitting down.

"Good. Don't sit. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?' I ask, handing her the keys to the car.

"Yeah, c'mon!" She said happily, setting Sydney on her feet and walking to the door.

"Baa?" Sydney asked, looking to me.

I grab her hand and we walk to the door.

The three of us take the elevator down to the lobby.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Just keep walking." She smiled.

I instinctively look down at Sydney.

_What is going on?_

We walked to the garage, then took the stairs to the 3rd basement level.

"Close your eyes." She ordered, just before she opened the door.

"Ok…"

I close my eyes and she grabbed my hand.

"Mama?"

"Shh sweetie. C'mon…" Cat said, opening the door.

The soft footsteps take us…about 60 feet by my count.

"Ok…open."

I open my eyes, and my jaw drops.

_It's a car._

With a GIGANTIC bow.

"Uhh…" I say.

Cat giggled, causing Sydney to giggle.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"It's for you. All that money you put in my bedside table? I didn't know what to do with it. Until you got into that accident. Your mom and dad haven't been looking for a car. I did that." She smiled.

"You…you bought me a car." I sputter out.

_I…_

I can't think.

"Yup." She beamed.

Sydney let go of my hand and clapped, then ran to the car and put her hands on the hood.

"It looks like a sports car." I say.

"It's a Nissan Z, custom made to have a second row of seats. Usually they don't." Cat rattled off.

"But…that has to be more money than in that table." I say simply.

_This is more than $15,000. _

Has to be.

"So? I don't care…" She smiled.

"Cat…"

She cut me off by grabbing me and kissing me.

"Do you have any big news? How'd it go?" She asked.

"Uhh…I picked the little guys." I say.

That's how she knows them.

It's Deka, 2 big guys and the little guys.

She suddenly smiled.

"I knew you would. Congratulations. When do you start?"

"Sometime in September I assume."

Cat smiled.

"You can go to your tuxedo fitting in your new car." She suggested, gesturing to it.

Sydney is on the drivers side, reaching up for the door.

I smile. "I plan on it. Has Jade decided on the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Yeah." Cat smiled. "She wants Sydney to be one too."

"Really? I thought you were going to hold Ellie." I say.

We've gone over the plan briefly. It's going to be on the water, in about 2 weeks. Cat was supposed to hold Ellie, while somebody takes care of Sydney.

Andre and Tori would, but Andre and Tori are going to be standing behind Jade and Beck, all dressed to the nines.

_I'm so honored to be involved._

I mean…it's a wedding!

"Do you want to hold Sydney? Or keep an eye on her?" Cat suddenly asked.

"Uhh…I'm gonna be up there with you." I say.

"I know. Maybe you can hold Sydney's hand while you're up there."

"I don't know…isn't that against tradition?" I ask.

Cat shrugged. "Who cares. I'll ask Jadey. She'll probably let Sydney stand with you."

I smile and look back to the car.

_The door is open._

"Uhh…"

Cat and I quickly walk over to the door.

Then Cat let out a loud laugh.

Sydney is sitting in the front seat, reaching for the wheel.

I slide into the passenger's seat. "So Miss Sydney. Where are we going?"

She turned to me, looking guilty.

"Where we going Syddo?" I smile, then kiss her cheek.

She laughed, smiled and threw her arm out.

HONK!

"AHH!" Cat screamed.

Sydney laughed, and I immediately start laughing.

"Sydney!" Cat laughed.

"She's a great driver! I'm gonna have her drive me to the fitting!"

Cat opened her mouth, I assume to tell me off.

But Sydney beat her to it.

"No!"


	88. Making a Splash

…

"Dada."

I open my eyes and see that Sydney is shaking me.

"Dada."

I groan and move.

"Sorry. Dada didn't sleep well last night."

_Cat kept me up._

It was a good up, but I'm dead today.

She slid into my chest and pushed.

"Dadaaa…"

"I'm up Syddo."

I smile and pick her up.

She giggled and kicked her feet.

"Wheeee…"

"Stop it, you're depriving the rest of the world of cute." Cat said suddenly.

Sydney and I both turn and see Cat smiling at us.

I set her down, and Sydney ran to her.

"Pbtthhhh…"

Cat laughed and kissed her.

"Mwah! Let's go!"

"Oh?" Sydney looked up at Cat.

"Oh?" I say reflexively.

"New word." Cat annotated.

"Oh?" Sydney turned to me.

I laugh and shake my head.

Next thing I know, Sydney has the top of my head in her grasp.

"Gaa! Dada!"

She let go, and I look up.

She stuck her arm out, and I make it look like she picked me up.

Sydney's eyes immediately widened, and her mouth formed a silent "Oh?"

"Thanks." I kiss her cheek, then hold down my hand.

She immediately grabbed it.

"Your car?' Cat smiled.

"Yes please." I say.

Sydney has been in it once, and she wouldn't stop squealing.

The interior is leather, with a sleek finish.

_I haven't gotten the price out of her._

She did let it slip that it might be used, but everything has been replaced, so it's as good as new.

"Baa." Sydney said randomly, as we slowly descended the stairs.

"Yeah sweetie?" I ask, as Cat glanced down at her.

She didn't react, and kept walking slowly.

Then, when we got to the car, she suddenly cried out when I moved to lift her up.

"WRAHHH!"

I let go of her, as cat gave me a funny look.

Then Sydney made a determined little noise and tried climbing into the backseat.

"MMMM!"

She pushed up on her little arms, getting herself airborne.

"Whoa!" Cat yelped.

I instinctively slip my hand under her feet, which she was kicking.

She pushed off my hand and tumbled into the back seat.

"Yay!" Cat cheered,

Sydney quickly popped up, eyes sparkling.

"Gaa!"

"Good job big girl. Good job." I say.

She then turned to the seat itself. And easily, I mean easily clambered up to her car seat and climbed in.

"Look at you! All grown up and stuff!" I kiss her cheek while buckiling her in.

Cat slipped into the passengers seat and reached back to wriggle one of Sydney's dangling feet.

Sydney giggling and kicked her feet.

I smile and shut all the doors.

When the engine roared to tolife, Sydney yelled out "DADA!"

"yes?" I ask, looking back to her.

She sat there, blank faced for a moment, then wriggled her arm at me.

I wave back.

"Hiiii."

Cat giggled as I carefully back out, and slide into the flow of traffic.

One of the nice things about this car is that Cat got the windows tinted to the legal limit, so that the paparazzi can't tell who is inside.

So they just ignore the car as it rolls by.

"Ba baahhhh!" Sydney called out to the throng, even though she can't see them.

She knows that were going somewhere, which amazes me.

Such a smart girl.

Cat cuts on the music, and the first song is a Whitney Houston song Cat loves for the sets of high notes throughout the song.

After Cat crushes one of them, I glance in the mirror to see Sydney looking in Cat's direction, clearly taken aback.

I laugh to myself, but loud enough to get a reproachful glance from Cat.

On the next high note, Sydney suddenly popped up and went "Baaaaaa!" as Cat sung.

I burst out laughing, and Cat turned to look back at her.

After a moment, Cat silently turned to me.

"She recognized the high note and sang it…"

"You sound shocked." I say.

"I am. You…babies shouldn't be able to do that." She said.

"She's your daughter. Her name is Sydney Valentine. She's clearly got your music genes."

"But I didn't get musical until I was like 8!" She countered.

"She could be a savant." I suggest.

"Really?" She asked, sounding beyond skeptical.

"It's possible. She loves that piano." I say.

"Yeah…but I…I don't know…" She said.

"What if she is? What if she is crazy talented?"

For a moment she looked calm.

Then she busted out into a gigantic smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask.

Cat suddenly turned back to Sydney and grabbed her feet.

"If you're musical, I'm buying a new car when you get to be 16." Cat beamed.

"Mama!"

"Dangerous…" I say.

"I don't care. I promise you that Sydney. If you like music, I'm going to buy you you're first car."

I smile and turn into neighborhood.

"Would it be a nice car?" I ask.

"Of course!" Cat said.

"Ok. Because you said a new car."

"I know." She said simply.

"You sure? I'll hold you to that." I say.

"Very sure. You can write it down."

"I will." I say.

Sydney giggled and kicked her feet as I pulled behind Andre's car and pull to a stop.

I quickly pull the keys out and slip into the back seat, scoop up Sydney and set her next to the door.

"Dada!"

Cat hopped out and—

Whoosh!

"GAHHHHHHHHH!"

I jump, and see Sydney is clamped onto my leg for dear life.

"The hell was that?" Cat yelled.

"Stupid car went rushing by! Sydney was right there!" I say.

_Holy crap._

Why on EARTH…did I put her in the STREET?

_I know better than that!_

"Let go sweetie…" I say gently.

Sydney shook her head and kept it buried in my leg.

Cat quickly came around and picked Sydney up.

Syd immediately grabbed onto Cat.

"It's ok…you're ok. We love you. You're safe…" Cat said, and kissed her hair.

"My bad baby. I know better than to take her out on my side…"

I seriously feel SO stupid.

_SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HIT!_

Bug, meet windshield.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." Cat smiled at me.

I close the doors and lock it, then walk over and grab Sydney.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

She blinked , tear streaks on her face and reached for me.

"Ohhh…c'mere…"

"Dadaaaa…."

I scoop her up and bounce her.

"I know…no headphones, big scary car, all alone…Dada is sorry. Ok? Dada is so sorry." I kiss her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and stuffed her head under my chin.

Cat opened the door for us.

"What's wrong?" Andre immediately asked, he and Beck standing by the door.

"I took Sydney out of the car and set her on the street side, and a car zoomed past. It scared her pretty good." I say quietly.

"Babaaa…"

"What color?" Beck immediately asked.

"Silver."

Beck immediately took a deep breath and sighed.

"What?" Cat asked.

"That's the neighbor who has the stupid truck that wakes Ellie up at 6 every morning."

"Every morning?" Andre asked.

"Yeah! He doesn't even drive it to work. He drives the stupid silver car. You guys can chill in the back. I'm gonna go talk to his wife. I've had enough of him."

In a blink of an eye, Beck was out the door.

SLAM!

"Well then…" Andre said.

"How are you?" Cat asked.

"Fine, great. Tori and Jade are in the back cooking. Who's car do you have?" he asked me.

"Uhh…mine." I say.

_We hadn't told anyone yet._

Today is July 4th, and I got it 2 days ago, July 2nd.

"Yours?" Andre asked.

"Yeah. Cat bought it for me."

Andre suddenly smiled.

"Why'd you do that?"

Cat blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know…he's nice and watched Sydney…and funny…cute…he earned it."

"Cute huh?" He smirked.

"We need to talk to everyone about that." I inject.

"Mama! Dada!" Sydney lit up and squirmed.

I set her down, and immediately she tackled Andre.

"Hey love bug. How are you?" He asked, picking her up.

She grabbed his face and smushed theirs together.

"Hehe." Sydney giggled.

"Silly girl…"

Andre set her down, and immediately Sydney ran away.

"So she bought you a car, got Sydney back, nearly lost Sydney…what else is going on?"

I shrugged.

"Bob! BOBBB!"

Cat immediately speed walked away, leaving Andre and I to fall into line.

Sydney is looking out the back door at Jade and Tori.

_IS that…_

ELLIE?

STANDING?

_She's clinging to Jade's leg, who is sitting on the couch._

I open the door, and Sydney immediately runs out.

"BOB!"

"Heyyy!" Jade cheered.

"Sydney!" Tori cried out.

"Gaa!" Ellie yelped, seeing Sydney run.

Sydney crashed into Jade, and immediately ignored Jade's hug attempt and joined Ellie.

"Bob!"

Ellie lit up and held out her arm.

Sydney grabbed onto it, and pulled her and Ellie together.

"When'd she start standing?" Cat asked, looking at the two girls standing and holding onto each other.

"Couple of weeks ago. She can't really walk freely. It's all cruising." Jade smiled.

Andre sat next to Tori.

"She's way early with that. She was born early November…8 months right?" I ask.

Jade smiled and nodded.

"Look!" Cat yelped.

Ellie has a strong hold on Sydney, and is using her as a crutch to walk.

"Cooperative cruising?" I say.

Sydney giggled for no apparent reason, and Ellie giggled in reply.

Cat looked to Tori.

"Is this happening?"

"This is happening right?" I add on.

"Yeah…" Jade smiled.

"They're best friends already! Walking friends!"

Cat quickly snapped a picture.

I glance behind the girls, and see blue water.

"The pool is done?" I ask.

"What?" Cat yelped.

"Yeah, come look." Jade got up.

"I'll keep my eye on the girls." Tori said.

Andre followed cat, Jade and I to the edge of the water.

"Aww man…I would have brought my swim suit. I need a tan!" Cat pouted.

"You can run back home. No big deal." I say, taking the keys out of my pocket and handing them to her.

"Do you want me to get yours?" She asked me tenderly.

"Please."

We both look up to see Jade smirking.

"What?" I say.

"Oh! This is what you were going to tell us!" Andre yelped.

"Tell us what?" Tori asked, crouched beside the girls, who were sitting and playing.

"Uhm…" Cat blushed and looked down.

"Cat and I are…together." I say quickly.

_Don't kill me Jade!_

"What?" Tori yelped, a huge smile on her face.

Jade tackled Cat into a hug.

"We're dating. Cat and I."

Andre shook his head and smiled. "About time."

"yeah yeah…" I say.

"Thank Sydney! She was the force that brought you two together!" She cheered.

Jade let Cat go, but whispered something into her ear.

Cat nodded and smiled.

Then Jade hugged me.

"Congratulations." She said quietly.

"Thanks."

"Dada! NO!"

Andre, Cat and Tori all laugh.

"No hugging someone other than Mama Dada. Got it?" Tori laughed.

Jade smirked and let me go.

Then she pushed me.

"Jade! Shit!" I yell.

I dig into my pocket and toss my phone u—

SPLASH!

I let myself sink in the water, then find my feet on the bottom and shoot to the surface.

The noise of laughter greeted me.

Jade is grinning devilishly, and Andre and Tori are beside themselves laughing.

Cat has her hands over her mouth, looking thrilled.

"JADE!"I yell.

"Dada? Dadaaa!" Sydney yelled.

Cat bent down and restrained her, as I kicked my way to the side.

Sydney's eyes were wide, as she saw me in the pool, dripping with water.

"Why'd you do that?" I demand Jade.

"I dunno. Seemed fun." She shrugged.

Then I hear the back door close.

"Uhh..why is everybody around the pool?"

"Baa!' Ellie called out for Beck.

"Jade pushed me in!" I yell.

"Babe…why'd you do that?" He asked wearily, coming to the side with Ellie in his arms.

"He and Cat are together!" She beamed.

Changed subjects…

"Really? That's great! Congrats guys." He smiled at Cat.

Ellie is looking at me and reaching down for me.

_At least somebody is thinking about me._

"Thanks. Now did somebody catch my phone?" I ask.

"I got it. Do you want me to go get you new clothes?" Cat asked.

"Please." I say.

"Towel?" Tori asked.

"Dada." Sydney moved closer.

"No baby. Stop. And yes please." I say to Tori.

Sydney immediately looked down and put her sad face on.

"Mmmmm…"

"I think she wants to join you." Jade smiled.

"I'll be back." Cat said to everyone, then kissed Sydney's head and bent down for me.

During the brief kiss, everybody went nuts.

"Play nice." She said to me, then stood up.

I will.

Sydney reached for me again.

"dadaaa…"

"can she come in?" I asked beck and Jade.

"Of course." Jade said.

"In her diaper?" I ask.

Beck shrugged. "Fine by me until Cat gets back."

"I'm not leaving until Sydney is in the water." Cat smiled.

Everyone laughed, and then looked to Sydney.

She just was staring at me.

"Dada."

I slid to a lower depth and everyone followed me.

"C'mere." I reached for her.

"DADAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sydney yelled, then jumped out at me.

I nearly miss her, since she literally jumped at my shoulder, and catch her.

Her momentum carried us back into the water.

_CRAP._

I was going to ease her into the water.

I pop back up quickly, and everybody is dying laughing again.

"AHHHH! DADA!" Sydney squealed.

"She loved it!" Cat beamed.

Sydney quickly turned around and reached for land.

"Mama!"

Cat quickly scooped her out of my arms.

"Towel please." Cat said.

Jade turned back to the house.

"DADA!"

I glance back to Sydney, and she's already jumping out for me.

SPLASH!

I surface again, and Sydney is squirming and giggling.

Beck and Andre are holding each other up they're laughing so hard. Tori and Cat are grinning.

Jade looks like she's seen a miracle.

"You hate water. You HATE baths!" I tell Sydney, holding her up and smiling.

"Mama! Mamaaaa!" Sydney kicked out.

"Again! Again!" beck narrated her.

Everyone laughed as I handed her back.

"DADAAAAAAA!"

(A/N: Hey everyone, Happy March Madness day! Hope you all are doing good, and having a relaxing day. A lot of people asked how I knew the plot of Twisted before it aired. I wish it was something secretive, like Avan told me, but no. Once Avan tweeted about the show filming, I googled then "Socio" and saw the general plot. So that's how. Google, not Avan Jogia. Looks like a great show. See you guys tomorrow. Hopefully my bracket is busted by then lol. Later.)


	89. Take Off

Squirming in my arms wakes me up.

I look down to see Sydney kicking in the direction of the edge of the bed.

_Whoaaaa sweetie._

I gently grab her around the waist and pull her back to me.

Don't want her falling off the bed.

"Baa?"

She squirmed more and took a few seconds to roll over and look at me.

"Dada!" She said softly, then smiled.

"Hey. Why so squirmy?"

She wriggled her way to my chest and clutched to me.

I slip my hand under her back, then kiss her cheek.

"Bobo."

"I don't know what that means." I confess.

She just stared at me for about a minute.

"Still don't know." I say.

She reached for me, and I gently pulled her to me. The Syd climbed up, put her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Aww. Thanks. That's a nice good morning present." I smile, then kiss her cheek.

…

…

"Sydney…stop baby."

She kissed me again.

"Syddo…stop kissing dada. I'm starting to feel weird here."

"Dada?"

"No Sydney. No."

She suddenly got a sad look.

"No Dada?"

"No kissing dada. Yes dada."

"Bobo dada. No dada." She rattled off quickly.

I was glancing at the dresser, but immediately I look back to her.

"Aren't you a good talker? Wow. You're amazing Sydney."

"Dada!"

I pull her into a hug and kiss her cheek.

"Are you ready to take your baby talents to South Beach?"

She smiled and kicked those feet.

"Ok…let's let you run around. Just be quiet for Mama." I say, grabbing her.

She grabbed me on my shoulder as I stood up and set her on the ground.

Sydney giggled happily.

"Shhhh…" I hiss, then offer my hand.

Sydney just ran out of the room.

Cat giggled.

_Wait…_

"Don't tell me you're up." I groan.

"I am…" She said, then groaning.

I look back to see her stretching.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"No. Don't be sorry Robbie. I was up when you got up. Sydney woke me up about 20 minutes ago. We played, then she cuddled with you." Cat said softly.

I went and plopped next to her on the bed.

"Still though."

"It was Sydney. Not you silly." She rolled over and smiled goofily at me.

I smile and quickly kiss her good morning.

"Dadaa!" Sydney wailed.

I let go of Cat and yell "I'm a little busy!"

Then I go back to kissing Cat.

Next thing I know, Cat is on top of me, and we're totally making out.

She's kneading my shirt.

_I know what she wants._

"Mama! Dada!"

Cat and I jump apart.

"Ughhhhh…" I complain.

It was just getting good!

"Hey! How are you?" Cat smiled, then lifted her up.

"Mama!"

"Go trample daddy. Go do it!" She set Syddo down on the comforter.

Sydney promptly bum rushed me and plowed into my face.

Then, as she always does, she settled into my chest and curled up.

"Hi. Now how about we get going by getting you some juice?" I ask.

Sydney didn't move until I start moving.

Then she grabbed onto my shirt in a panic.

"Wraahhhhh?"

"I got you." I say, getting to my feet and following cat to the kitchen.

She grabbed the OJ and I got out a sippy cup. One of the few we haven't packed.

"Baba!" She yelped once she saw Cat pouring her juice.

I smile and take it from Cat then hand it to Sydney.

The look on her face is her happiest I see regularly.

She is a strong, independent baby who don't need nobody feeding her.

_She loves feeding herself._

My mom and dad say that it's because she sees us feeding ourselves and just wants to be like mama and dada.

The beeping of the coffeemaker signals that Cat's is done.

I go out on a limb and choose peppermint coffee.

It was in a Christmas pack Alex gave me. It's good, but since it started warming up we haven't dabbled in it.

Cat gives me a weird look once she sees my choice.

"Why the look?" I ask.

"You're so weird."

"But I'm your weirdo." I counter.

She smiled and kissed me quickly.

"You got that right."

We both instinctively look at Sydney.

She's staring at us, still having her juice.

"I'll make sure she's ready." Cat said, then walked out.

We know we're ready. I packed up two days ago because I worked last late night.

When I got back, Sydney was sitting in my spot on the bed watching TV with Cat, with Cat already packed.

I assumed Cat also packed the Syddo.

"Are you ready to see Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck get married?"

Stare.

"You're gonna be standing with me! Holding my hand and looking all cute in your dress."

She kicked her feet and kept on with her juice.

"She is good." Cat suddenly poked her head in.

"Ok. What about us?"

"I was just going to dress lazy. Comfy." Cat shrugged.

"What about the paparazzi?" I ask.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" I ask again.

"LAX is paparazzi free. It's a closed airport now. So we don't have to deal with them. So we can just go in with a security guy or two and be fine."

I smile at her.

"That simple?"

Cat nodded.

"Yeah! I'm keeping quiet on Splashface until we're on the plane there. So we should be fine."

"Fans?" I fill in my last puzzle piece.

"They don't have a clue when we're going. So that's why I asked for the early flight to Miami."

"Ahh. Smart. Smart mama right Sydney."

Sydney popped her sippy cup out of her hand and said "Mama!"

Cat beamed. "I'll go get ready. She can stay in that."

"Ok."

Sydney stopped with her juice, and started running around, just seeming to burn off energy racing back and forth.

I'm at the couch, and she's running full speed from me to the glass door about 20 feet away.

Up and back.

She's done it at least 10 times.

Usually when she reaches me, she touches my leg and takes off again.

It's like she's running gassers.

Cat came out a moment later, laughing.

"Energetic."

"Yeah. Let me go get changed and we can go." I say, hopping up.

Sydney replaced me with Cat seamlessly still running back and forth.

However, once we got out the door, Sydney seemed almost afraid. She latched back onto my hand and slowly walked down the stairs.

I'm still impressed she wants to walk down the garage stairs.

While I strapped her in, Cat started the car and started the music.

She and Sydney happily sung along to the hip songs.

I'm still amazed that Cat can stand that much top 40 stuff. She's much more of a 70's pop girl.

_Surely when she's older she will start playing her music more, and not pacifying Syddo as much._

Not that it's a bad thing. It's just not Cat.

"Ok Ms. Valentine. We'll grab the luggage. We have two people here to walk with you to security and the plane." A man in a perfect suit said.

I hopped out and grabbed Sydney and the baby bag.

The moment I started carrying Sydney, she kicked at me.

"What?" I ask gently.

She crumpled her face and frowned.

"Sydney…why so mad?" Cat asked, as we kept walking.

Sydney made determined motions with her feet.

"I think she wants to walk." I say.

"Can she?" Cat asked one of the suited men.

"Fine by me. We can slow down. The plane is yours for today."

I set Sydney on her feet, and she shot her hand up for mine.

"Ok."

Together we started walking thru the throng of people.

Oddly enough, most of them are either oblivious or playing dumb, because they aren't paying attention to us.

We easily get thru security, and I start digging for Sydney's headphones.

"Bah Bah!"

I turn to Sydney, and she's waving at the TSA people.

"Bye!" One of them wave back.

I smile, and slip Sydney's headphones on.

"She takes after her mom." I tease Cat, who smiled back shyly.

"I don't do that."

"It's something you would do though." I say.

She thought about it for a moment, and then conceded the point.

Then we started down the stairs and onto the tarmac.

Sydney held on tight as she saw the big planes all around us.

"GAAAA…"

She doesn't know how loud that was.

_I think that was her sounding awestruck._

"Amazing huh?" I say, before remembering her headphones.

She won't hear me.

"Yeah. Pretty cool." Cat said.

"There's the plane!" I crouch and point it out to Sydney.

Then she took off towards it.

"Sydney!" I yelp.

Cat took off behind me.

"GAAAAAA!"

The people loading up the plane momentarily stopped and watched, as Sydney ran all the way to the steps, then started climbing them.

Cat let out a laugh, and I smile.

"Think she's excited?"

"I know I am." Cat beamed, then grabbed my hand and looked up at me.

"Mama! Dada!" Sydney yelled.

We both look to her on the top step.

Then she ran on board.

"What are we going to do with her?" I jokingly asked.

"I have no idea. Absolutely no idea." Cat said.


	90. Bon Fortuna

I take a deep breath, then grab my slacks, belt already looped and slip them on.

I loosely thread the belt into the second to last loop and let my dress shirt cover it.

_I'll tuck it in later._

Right now…I need to try and keep my emotions in check.

I just got back from seeing Beck.

He's super nervous. Which was kind of scary because he's…Beck.

The most unflappable out of all of us.

He was worried about Jade. That once he got up onto the alter and everything got going, she'd find some flaw, blame it on him, scream, throw some flowers onto him and run out crying.

Leaving him with his family, her family, the pastor, the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Andre and I laughed it off. We tried to focus him on the fact that Jade would have freaked out way before all of this. She wouldn't decide that now is the time to air her grievances.

He said that her parents weren't thrilled that she's getting married so early. Her father decided that it would be good to yell at him after everyone got down here. Her mother isn't speaking to him.

Beck has told Cat and I privately that they are wavering on even coming.

I find that insane. Your daughter, your only and beautiful daughter is getting married to her high school sweetheart, and for trivial reasons, you are willing to miss it?

Jade has said that it doesn't bother her.

But seeing how Cat and I have watched Ellie, when Jade had previously said that her parents would do it, I don't think she's being truthful.

I don't care. I'm happy to do it.

We've been sharing Ellie with Beck's parents, who seem horrified by Jade's parents. They voiced my thoughts.

Cat and I just have been staying out of the way and enjoying the great South Beach weather.

A few days ago, Tori and Andre took Sydney for the day, and Ellie was with Beck's parents.

Cat and I just lounged around the pool at our hotel. Read books and sipped fruity drinks in the Miami sunshine.

Cat got her tan back, which she'd been complaining that she lost, and I even got a little darker.

The main thing I got, was a truckload of discreet glances from Cat. Which makes me smile.

_She's thinks I'm hot._

If you would have said that 2 years ago, I would have called you crazy.

This, the fact that I'm in Florida for a wedding between Beck and Jade is crazy. Insane. The thought that I would be a part of a wedding, at this age is incredible to me.

Yeah…Cat wants to get married to me, but that's at least a year off. We just need time.

Time, is not what we have here.

This wedding is pretty much a Hollywood Arts affair.

Tori and Cat are Jade's bridesmaids.

Andre and I are Beck's groomsmen.

Cat is Jade's maid of honor. She has Jade's ring.

Andre is Beck's best man. He has Beck's ring.

I have Sydney. She will be dressed like a bridesmaid, but will be holding my hand on the altar.

Originally, in the first stages of the planning, the plan was for Sydney to be the girl dropping flower pedals as Jade approached. We were at Jade's discussing it.

No more than 5 minutes later, Sydney threw a fit and started chucking toys, and broke a picture.

So we scrapped that plan in favor of Beck's younger cousin, Johnna who is 9 and quite cute.

The music will be there I assume, that was taken care of by Jade.

This is a fairly big wedding, about 100 people total.

I glance at myself in the mirror, giving myself a onceover.

I cut my hair and shaved, so that I look nice and mature.

This tux I got fitted for is perfect.

Props to Cat on that one. She found the guy, and told me to go to him.

I'm excited to see the girls' dresses. Jade and the girls made sure to keep out of earshot when discussing them, so I have no idea what they look like.

I just know that I'm in an unused hotel room, with my shoes and socks on the bed.

The hotel was kind enough to let us change here before walking out to the place where the wedding is.

It's a protected inlet that is shielded from the wind, and has a great view.

When we first got here, Jade screamed and jumped into Beck's arms she was so happy.

Tori and Andre seemed awestruck, and Cat loved it.

Sydney didn't really care. She was too happy playing with my phone.

That was her toy of choice on the flight here. She figured out that she can play games on my phone.

I'm not worried about her during the actual wedding. She is a good girl who knows when to be quiet. She's getting pretty shy nowadays. And with all those people in the crowd, she may just hide behind me the whole time, afraid to poke her head out.

The sound of a card being swiped makes me look up.

_Whoa._

"Dada!"

Sydney comes running to me in her little silvery dress.

It's like a translucenty white color.

And it looks great.

I scoop her up and kiss her.

She giggled, kicked her feet and kissed me back.

In front of me, Cat smiled.

"You look great." I adjust Sydney in my arms.

"Thanks. You look good too." Cat smiled shyly.

"I'm not done yet. But thanks."

Cat smiled and walked to the window.

I set Sydney down and grab the shoes.

"Everything is going to change after today isn't it?"

I look up from my feet at Cat.

She's looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"This…Jade won't be Jade West anymore. She's going to be Jade Oliver."

"Yeah. The paperwork already has been filed she said. The licenses and stuff have been ordered."

"She'll still be the same person though right?"

I freeze, shoe half tied.

"Of course she will. This is just a ceremony Cat. It's not going to make them different people. Besides, they're basically been married since Jade moved back." I finish tying my shoe.

"Do you think Jade will get back into acting?"

…

"I'm not sure. I think she will, but we never know what the future has for us. She might have more kids. She might wait until she's done with kids before going back."

Cat bit her lip.

I can see it thru the reflection of the window.

Sydney is having a great time with the air conditioner.

"Cat, don't worry about it. As I said, I think she'll go back someday. And when she does, it'll be against a diluted field of competitors. Right now is as tough as it is. Tons of people our age act for a living. What about in say…5 years?"

"Not nearly as many." Cat mumbled.

"Exactly." I smile.

"What about us?" She asked.

"What about us?" I echo back.

"I know we talked about getting married…but kids?"

I stop with my other shoe and look up at her.

She's turned to face me.

"Well…are you asking me for my opinion?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"I want to give Sydney another year or two. Let her be 3 before we have another kid."

She bit the inside of her lip and nodded.

"Makes sense. Plus that means we'll have to start trying like August, September of that year."

I shake my head.

"What?"

"Trying. Never understood that part of it. Don't you just get it on and let the chips fall wherever?" I ask.

"It's harder than that I think." Cat said. "What about Andre and Tori?"

I finish with my shoe and stand up.

"They'll figure themselves out. Just give them the time to do that."

"But they seemed to be career focused."

"So?" I ask.

"Career and kids don't exactly mesh easily."

I shrug. "Some people don't have kids you know."

Cat seemed sad. "But…we do. And Beck and Jade do."

"We're the rule baby. There are always exceptions." I say.

I loosen my belt and start tucking in my shirt.

"Uhm…once we get back, Jade and I were going to get into the studio and sing if you don't mind." Cat said.

"Fine by me. My tour begins in the fall." I say.

"Sydney can stay with your mom and dad right?"

"Yup…" I say, zipping up the pants and relooping the belt.

I'm looking sharp.

Next thing I know, Cat is lifting my collar.

"You look quite cute you know." Cat smiled.

"Thanks. You look great too."

She smiled and kissed me quickly.

"Now…promise me that you won't get distracted by any of the cute guests, and come back to me at the end of the night."

"I promise." I smile.

She kissed me again, and I lift her off her feet briefly.

"Oh! Don't do that again. Heels…" She quickly said.

"Oops. Sorry." I say.

Sydney is happily exploring the room.

"Is she wearing shoes?"

"Tiny flats." Cat smiled.

I grab my jacket off the hook and put it on.

"You look great." Cat smiled.

"Sydney!" I call out.

She came running, and Cat sat next to me on the edge of the bed.

"You really need to be good ok? For the next hour, just be quiet and a good girl. Then you can be all fun after this wedding ok?" I say.

"Dada!" She smiled.

Cat scooped her up and stood her on her knees.

"Be good. I mean that."

"Mama!"

I sigh as both of us get to our feet.

_We're good._

"There's a photographer outside before we split up. Let's get a picture of us all dressed up." Cat said.

"Ok."

She leads the way out, and I hold the door.

I carry Sydney, and Cat holds my hand as we walk in the direction of the inlet.

The soft murmur of the assembling guests floats to us.

We wait briefly in line, then sidle up to the camera.

"Smile sweetie." I say, as the camera man gets ready.

Click.

"Frown. No rush." He said.

I glance to the left and see that nobody is waiting on us.

Tori and Andre suddenly pop up behind the cameraman.

_And start making faces for Sydney._

"On 3. One…Two…"

Click.

…

"Great." He said.

Cat and I step off the podium, and meet with Tori and Andre.

"Thanks." I smile.

"No problem." Tori beamed.

"See you later love bug." Cat kissed Sydney's cheek, then followed Tori away to one tunnel.

I follow Andre down the other.

Eventually it opens to a small space, where beck is fully dressed.

"New idea…not a good idea to get all dressed up in 90 degree weather." He popped to his feet.

He gave us each a bottle of water.

"The priest told me to drink it all. Don't worry about using the bathroom, we'll sweat it out." He said in a rush.

"Ok. You good man?" I say, as Andre chugged the water.

He handed me a small one for Sydney.

I take off the lid and give it to her.

She started downing it immediately.

"I'm good. Jade's parents are no shows."

Andre leaned his head back and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said, as I started on my water.

Beck waved him off. "Jade got an email last night, saying that they already flew back, and were charging us the deposit."

"Totally ridiculous." I spit out.

Beck shrugged. "Their loss."

Suddenly the priest appeared.

"Here's the ring…" he handed a box to Andre. "You ok son?"

Beck nodded. "Yes sir."

He turned to face Sydney and I.

Sydney lowered her water and stared.

He smiled and tickled her lightly.

"You two boys are up in two minutes. Beck will join you shortly after. Then I'll come, and we can get this thing rolling."

I nod, and he disappears.

Andre opened the box, and slipped a ring into his pocket.

I finish my water, and Sydney does the same.

After throwing it away, we're being told to step out.

I give Beck a thumbs up and a smile before stepping out.

…

_That's a lot of people._

Cat's right.

Everything will change.

I'm kind of scared, and I know what's coming.

Kevin.

Corey.

Jade and Beck having another boy.

Cat continues being a success.

We apparently get married.

_But not everything is resolved._

Cat is right. What about Tori and Andre? They were footnotes in those dreams.

Hopefully everyone is ok when the future comes. Everyone in good health, and good spirits.

_There are the girls._

I blink, and Beck is coming.

I give him a brief fist bump, and he wiggles Sydney's arm before moving on to Andre, giving him a fist bump too.

_I can feel the stares._

Beck finds his appropriate spot, and the priest steps next to him.

I lean over and kiss Sydney's cheek, then set her on her feet.

She curls to my leg, looking at Beck's beck, but hiding from the crowd.

"Bum bum bum bum. Bum bum bum bummm…"

The crowd snaps to its feet in what sounds like a loud "BOOM!"

My eyes look up to the door, and see that Jade found Beck's father to walk her down the aisle.

I take a deep breath as the music plays and Jade walks.

_Wow._

Wow.

Wow.

Wow.

They're getting married.

Jade gracefully walks up the steps and takes her place opposite Beck.

Beck's father shakes his son's hand, then finds his seat in the first row.

A moment of silence ensued.

"Ladies and gentlemen…we are gathered here today…to witness the matrimony of these two outstanding individuals. Jadelynn West and Beckett Oliver."

(A/N: Well…I don't know what to say. Especially after writing the beginning of a wedding that's been coming ever since Victorious began. I do know that I wanted to get this done before Ariana released "The Way", because if I had one chapter to go, I might go catatonic and not release the final chapter. Hopefully that doesn't happen. Thank you for reading. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me so long, in a story that Sydney stretched at least 20 chapters longer than I had planned. But I can't thank you enough for reading, reviewing and enjoying this story. I had an amazing time writing it. Again, thank you. I'm going to upload the sequel to this story next Monday. Until then. Thank you. –James)


End file.
